Along Came a Spider-Mage
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: This is a seed verse for my Path series. Another Harry Potter who travels to a different universe from the one he was born into. Displaced from the women he loves an original and non-canon Harry Potter must find his way in a universe filled with some very powerful entities (the Marvel universe). Harry/Many
1. Chapter 1

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 1

The first thing Harry noticed about the universe he was entering as he slipped out of a higher dimensional layer of the multi-verse was an array of bright colors his senses could now perceive. The coloration gave everything an exotic look. It took the wizard a few moments to realize exactly what it was he was now able perceive. The entire universe was animated as it was known back in his home reality. The second aspect of his new universe that drew Harry's attention was a drawing sensation like he was being called to go somewhere.

Harry recognized he was on Earth but other than the fact that his energy essence was flying over an ocean he didn't bother checking his exact position before phasing to his new location. The teleportation skills of wizard-kind had come a long way since the days when they referred to their transport ability as apparition. Phasing between dimensional layers was much less startling and easier on the system. One moment Harry was over that ocean and the next he found himself over the buildings of Manhattan. Immediately the mage spotted the focus of what was drawing him to this place. A young costumed man was swinging from building to building on long strands of synthetic materials he shot out of devices attached to his wrists.

The brightly dressed teen suddenly seemed to perceive Harry because the teen veered in the wizard's direction. The warlock was impressed. This costumed teen would have to have above-human perception to sense the cloaked traveler. Harry flew down to the rooftop the costumed teen had settled upon and allowed himself to become visible.

Peter suddenly saw what his Spider-sense had been telling him was present. The image of a tall dark haired man with a perfect physique shimmered into view. The man looked better than the most handsome movie star Peter had ever heard of the superhero wasn't afraid to admit.

"Are you a Force ghost?" Peter asked. "Because you certainly look like a Force ghost, except a bit more solid," Spider-Man added.

"Judging from that reference and the level of technology I see around me I have a pretty good idea of the time period I'm in. Would you care to enlighten me on the exact year and your name young man?" Harry requested.

Peter Parker was no dummy and thought he knew the implications of these questions.

"I go by the name Spider-Man and the year is 2000," Peter answered. "What year are you from and what is your name?"

"Well Peter Parker," Harry replied, startling the superhero. "My name is Harry Potter and I'm from over a million years in the future relative to this time."

"How do you know my name? And surely you can come up with a better name than Harry Potter. He's a really famous wizard after all," Peter pointed out.

Suddenly all signs of movement stopped around Peter and a glowing bubble appeared around the rooftop the two males were talking on.

"Talking is so inefficient. I knew your name because you broadcasted it clearly for any competent telepath to hear young Peter. I _am_ Harry Potter, just not the one you know from the books I'm picking up from your thoughts. Let me show you," Harry suggested before reaching out with his mind and proceeding to summarize his life for Peter.

Peter watched as this Harry Potter grew up showing a lot more intelligence than the one the superhero had read about in the books of his universe. Harry had married Hermione Granger. Together the Potter couple had discovered many secrets of magic. One of the couple's greatest creations was a method of conjuring a new body based off of the same principle Tom Riddle used to create himself a new body in the graveyard where his father had been buried. The difference was Harry and Hermione's technique had all black magic elements removed and only required a powerful magician to use. This effectively made the Potter couple immortal.

Since most females naturally lived longer than their male counterparts Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour, two close friends of Hermione's, outlived their wizard spouses. When these spouses had passed of natural causes, Hermione and Harry propositioned the two witches with offers they simply didn't want to refuse. Hermione was quite the adventurous and kinky witch. The offer consisted of Nymphadora and Fleur sharing Harry and Hermione's bed in exchange for being kept alive, young, and healthy for so long as they desired. The two beauties accepted the deal. For over a million years this relationship grew and flourished.

During this time humanity had begun exploring space in earnest, expanding out into neighboring star systems. Humanity advanced rapidly. Wizard-kind also advanced at the prompting of its most famous and one of its eldest members. Under the guidance of the immortal Potters enchantments, potions, and spells the likes of which were unimaginable before the Potters were born were created. Even non-magical technology was incorporated into the magical education system and the field of technomancy flourished. Humanity even encountered other sentient species in their local arm of the Milky Way galaxy. But when humanity explored further they encountered a race the likes of which they had never wished to meet.

The Karisiam were an advanced warlike, expansionistic, and overall aggressive species. It was the Karisiam Empire's wish to subjugate Humanity and add the Earth based species to its Empire. Naturally Humanity did not take kindly to this. A deadly Karisiam attack force drove into the heart of Humanity's territory and struck at Earth. Wizard-kind had no choice but to reveal itself because the non-magical portion of Earth's population, despite all of their advanced technology, would have proven insufficient to defend Earth. With the power wizard-kind wielded Humanity stove off the attack and destroyed most of the attack fleet, the rest fleeing.

In that day and age many of the non-magical technologies performed quite a few of the functions that could be carried out via magic. Because of this it wasn't too hard for the non-magical population to consider the newly revealed wizard-kind as just an evolutionary divergence of humanity with some extra abilities. Harry, as the eldest wizard alive, was called upon to represent and lead his people in the war with the Karisiam. For fifty-two long years the immortal mage waged war with the Karisiam Empire in space. The sorcerer saw his mates infrequently during those times but when a being has lived over a million years a few decades apart simply made a person appreciate their mates all the more. Plus the separation was made easier by long distance telepathic lovemaking that was as intimate as any sexual contact if not quite as fun.

Harry had not been on Earth during the second attack. The Karisiam had managed to assemble a fleet ten times the strength of their previous attack. This fleet was also much more used to combating magicians. Earth was glassed and a weapon was deployed which destabilized the system's star, rendering the solar system of Harry's birth uninhabitable.

A grief stricken Harry Potter had put his powerful mind to good use seeking a plan to exact retribution against his enemies. The immortal soldier partook in one final mission, enacting a final solution to stop the Karisiam species. Harry had conjured himself a Karisiam body and had practiced inhabiting it. Then the mage had taken a captured stealth ship to the Karisiam home-world. Using all of his skill Harry had managed to phase down to the planet and raid the Karisiam database for any knowledge or information not previously obtained in raid missions on enemy forces. There were eleven layers of reality that the advanced races of Harry's Earth had discovered so far. Wizard-kind was able to access these higher dimensional layers and draw energy from them. The first eight dimensions were unique to each universe within the multi-verse. The highest three dimensional layers pervaded the entire multi-verse and were common to all universes. The ninth layer, the lowest of the three common layers, was the highest so far Harry and his mates had been able to phase through.

But that did not mean wizard-kind couldn't interact with layers ten and eleven. It was the eleventh dimension, the highest, that Harry and his mates had been able to carve out their own little unique regions of pocket space where spacetime was curved into a closed mini dimension only accessible by themselves or those they allowed in. These pocket dimensions were great for storing things. This was where most of Harry's possessions and data storage devices were kept.

It was through the ninth dimensional layer that Harry achieved the defeat of the Karisiam Empire. Harry, Hermione, Nym, and Fleur had discovered that as a magician aged they naturally grew more powerful with a greater capacity for wielding arcane energy. The Potter quartet's power levels had increased exponentially from their base capabilities in their younger days. Each could have easily passed for a deity of myth in their own right but Harry was truly special. The defeater of Voldemort had started out leaps and bounds ahead of his mates. The sorcerer had used that great power and reached through the barriers between universes into a reality that was anti-matter dominant. Unlike most universes in the region of the multi-verse Harry and Peter inhabited, the universe Harry had reached into had early on contained much more anti-matter than normal matter. During the mutual annihilation of the two opposing types of matter the left-over matter type had primarily been anti-matter which is what the stars and planetary bodies were comprised of.

Harry summoned a moon out of this anti-matter universe and enclosed it in a telekinetic barrier to keep any normal matter from his universe contacting it until he was ready. Then the moon was enlarged with an enlarging charm until it was the appropriate size for what its possessor had calculated. Harry then broke the small planet apart into the correct size chunks while he used a micro-wormhole generator (micro referring to the generator's size, not the wormhole's diameter) to open up dozens of wormholes to strategic locations throughout the Karisiam Empire. The telekinetically controlled chunks of anti-matter hurtled through the wormholes to carry out the mission of their controller. As he sensed the destruction of the many worlds which held the might of the Karisiam, the eldest Potter drew the last and largest chunk down on the world he was standing on. The Karisiam home-world disappeared as matter and anti-matter mutually annihilated each other as their combined masses were converted to pure energy.

Harry released the hold he had on the Karisiam shell he had hated so greatly and phased through the dimensional barriers between universes in search of a new life and adventure.

"Wow," Peter said as he felt the wizard draw back from mental contact. "You're so much…greater…than the Harry Potter I have read about. Your mates, you have been with them for over a million years. I'm so sorry you have lost them."

Harry displayed a wry smile as he answered, "Oh I don't think I've entirely lost them. If I know my three beauties, and I should after a million years together, they escaped the destruction of Earth into the multi-verse. I'm sure they are out there somewhere. The problem will be finding each other again. We have never actually gone out in the multi-verse. It was sort of a more recent development and so we hadn't really explored and developed navigation. I just picked this universe at random and then felt drawn to you. I think we'll find each other again someday but we are immortal so there is no rush."

"Why _do_ we feel drawn to each other?" Peter asked, also sensing the draw now.

"I think if I was born in this universe I would have been born Peter Parker. If you were born in my universe you likely would have been born Harry Potter," the reality traveler explained.

"Is that why you are telling me all of this?" Peter asked.

"That and I have a proposal for you. I'm old Peter, so incredibly old even if I don't look it. I need some new excitement, new adventure, in my life. You on the other hand are young, fresh, and have a need for experience. I have the capability of merging our essences into one being. We would be the sum of our parts and so much more. Our personalities would be an equal mixture of the two of us. Peter…," Harry began with a pained look. "I caught a glimpse of your possible and likely fate when I was in contact with your essence. My mates and I have developed limited Sight abilities throughout our lives. I don't think alone you will survive to your sixteenth birthday."

"Oh damn," Peter declared as he instinctually sensed Harry was being truthful. Not once had Peter's spider-sense signaled warning or alarm in the powerful ancient's presence. "I suppose there is only one option for me in this situation."

"There are no guarantees in life Peter. But I think it is likely what I have sensed is accurate," Harry replied.

"Then I accept. What do I have to do?" Peter questioned.

"Just stand there," Harry assured before flying forward and into Peter's body.

The two essences began to merge immediately. There was no spell for this. It was a pure effort of Harry's will and power as he forced his and Peter's minds, consciousnesses, and their very souls to combine. What looked like lightning but was actually higher-dimensional energy began to crackle and discharge within the time dilation bubble Harry had erected. Minutes later it was done. The combined hero now stood from where he had been kneeling on the rooftop, actually steaming from the heat his form had been generating. With a wave of his hand the time dilation bubble vanished. Then the spider-sorcerer was gone.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry sensed his Aunt May, his mother's sister, sitting waiting for him in the kitchen of their home in Queens the moment he phased into his room. The superhero didn't bother changing; only removing his mask as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Peter, why are you wearing that costume?" May demanded. As he projected a calming charm towards the attractive fifty-two year old woman Harry leapt to the ceiling and clung there with his spider powers before hopping down to a chair across from his aunt. "Oh," May said quietly in realization.

"I've wanted to tell you for quite some time. I just felt an instinctual urge to hide my secret. The only other person who knows is Mary Jane and she just found out days ago," Harry explained as he reached across the table and took his aunt's hand.

May didn't know what to think. She was angry at herself for not realizing the signs, a little angry at Peter for not coming straight out with the truth, and a mixture of entirely different emotions. May wasn't so old she didn't remember the ways of teenagers and knew they were a secretive lot.

"Was it that genetically engineered spider that bit you at Oscorp?" May inquired, the calming charm working wonders.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Suddenly realizing what had been all over the news that night May's gaze focused intently on her nephew, searching for injuries.

"You fought that horrible Doctor Octopus tonight. Are you hurt?" May asked as she stood and pulled Harry to his feet, seeing no sign of injury as she inspected his entire body.

May had always realized her nephew was a handsome boy but seeing him now in the skintight suit which showed all of his toned physique with its many rippling muscles really drove home how gorgeous Peter Parker was.

"I heal really fast," Harry assured.

Indeed, after merging with Peter any traces of injury were healed automatically by Harry's bio-net. The bio-net was sealed to the wizard's essence by runic arcane tattoos. Whenever Harry's essence inhabited a new vessel the bio-net followed. The bio-net was a network of nanites which interfaced with their possessor's system to enhance everything. The nanites were powered by arcane energy and were capable of manipulating reality at their possessor's command and the command of the advanced AI entity the bio-net came equipped with. Harry's bio-net AI, Lily, was a mixture of the personalities of his three beautiful mates. Through the bio-net Harry and Lily could interface with every piece of technology they had come up against to date. Through the runic tattoos an endless supply of nanites was available stored in the possessor's pocket dimension. The tattoos could open up micro sized wormholes to and from the pocket dimensions.

"You do seem to," May agreed, recalling the beating Spider-Man had taken early on in the fight against Octavius. "I don't like the idea of you fighting these evil men at all, Peter."

"I have to, Aunt May," the wizard asserted as he wrapped the woman in a hug.

May melted into Peter's embrace, unable to help noticing and deriving pleasure from having his muscular body wrapped around her.

"I don't think I could go on if I lost you too, Peter," May suggested as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Harry pulled back and reached up to wipe the tears from this caring woman's eyes.

"You'll never lose me. I love you too much to leave you alone, Aunt May," Harry asserted.

May was touched deeply by the superhero's words and couldn't help but believing him when she started into those intense and intelligent brown eyes so like his mother's.

"I love you too, Peter," May replied before letting out a little laugh. "I was planning on grounding your butt for months. I can't exactly ground a superhero can I," she said rhetorically.

"You could try," Harry suggested teasingly. "But every time I am kept from going out there more people could be hurt and I might have been able to prevent it. I know I can't save everyone. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

May was thoughtful and sobered by the fact her nephew had so much responsibility on his young shoulders.

"I'll help in whatever way I can," May said earnestly, determined to make sure Peter enjoyed himself and didn't devote all of his free time to saving people.

"I would appreciate that," Harry replied.

"You should have Mary Jane over after school tomorrow. But you should be getting to bed since this is a school night and it's getting quite late, or early now that I think about it. Go on up to bed," May urged.

"Good night, Aunt May," Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Peter," May replied as she couldn't help but notice how nicely the tight red tights showed off Peter's butt as he ascended the stairs.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry actually no longer required sleep. Lily constantly monitored her wizard's condition and through her nanites adjusted his biochemistry to optimal conditions and levels. Lily could synthesize any chemical, compound, or component of the body within seconds. Harry always felt alert, awake, and refreshed thanks to his bio-net. The mage spent the night doing things that needed to be done after entering a new universe and finding a new home. The Parker residence received a powerful set of wards. Every computer system in the house received a colossal upgrade. While outwardly there were no immediate changes, inside the computer circuitry teemed with nanites controlled by Lily. Already the AI had uncovered multiple viruses designed to monitor Parker internet activity.

Lily was reversing the taps and monitoring several organizations which had an interest in the Parkers. It seems Peter had not been as discrete as he had at first thought. Several intelligence agencies were also monitoring the Parkers because of Richard Parker's (Peter's father) past work. During the night Aunt May also received a bio-net grafted to her essence. The AI would begin working on restoring the beautiful woman's insides to a younger healthier state, reversing the effects of aging. By the time May was let in on the secret of her nephew's much greater intelligence she would have the innards of a twenty year old woman and then her outward appearance could be de-aged in fairly short order. May would remain unaware of her bio-net AI for the time being but it would keep watch over her.

Harry had also spent time practicing with the physical powers his new form possessed. The reality traveler had been a fierce warrior in his old universe. Spider-Man pre-merger had been an untrained kid with some impressive physical powers. Harry knew every fighting technique the Human, Karisiam, and several other races that the Karisiam had battled possessed. In addition Harry employed techniques he had developed over his long life. The web-shooter devices Peter had come up with were ingenious but the materials to refill the cartridges were expensive. Through conjuration Harry could conjure the web lines and imbue them with whatever properties he desired. He could even enchant the materials to be nigh indestructible.

The sticking to walls ability could have been achieved through sticking charms. The strength can be achieved through a combination of gravity altering spells, weightless charms, blasting curses, and telekinesis. Harry was already realizing he could become far stronger than Spider-Man ever had been. The warrior wizard had already proved to himself that he could telekinetically alter a construct the size of a planet in his old universe. The effort had nearly killed him and likely would have if Lily hadn't been correcting the chemical imbalances in his body caused by the use of so much higher dimensional energy. It would take time and practice to determine normal operating limits for his strength but in times of dire need Harry was certain he could move planets again.

After a night spent doing all of these tasks, Harry was ready for a bit of fun. This was why the mage found himself in Mary Jane Watson's bedroom watching the young beauty sleep. MJ as she was known by her friends was a vivacious young redhead of sixteen years of age. MJ had only been sixteen for a couple of weeks. She also had a serious crush on one Peter Parker and Spider-Man as she now knew him to be. Peter had caused MJ quite a bit of sorrow and frustration. In fact, the mage could smell the byproduct of Mary Jane's efforts to relieve some of that stress in the air as well as spot the signs on her pajama short and shirt clad form. MJ had pleasured herself the night before and if the current dreams she was projecting were anything to go by then her thoughts had been of a certain spider-powered superhero.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

Mary Jane cuddled with Peter for awhile after their pleasure had subsided.

"Peter, what are we? I mean am I your girlfriend or what?" MJ queried as she lay with her head against her companion's shoulder.

"I would dearly like you to be. I care for you so much, Mary Jane," Harry said quietly while staring intently into the redhead's light green eyes, a much gentler shade than the warlock's vibrant green of his birth form. "But there is something you have to understand about me. I crave sexual intimacy, more than any one woman can satisfy. Do you know how often I masturbate? Over fifty times a day, MJ," the sorcerer explained. "I can feel my desires growing stronger. That's why I came in here this morning and pleasured you. I don't want to hurt you but I also know my stamina would kill a single woman if she tried keeping up with it."

Mary Jane was silent for awhile as she absorbed this information. Harry had long ago developed a trick to deal with this situation. The mage had dealt with jealousy early on in his relationship with his three original beauties. Jealousy could be an ugly thing. It was also true that a sufficiently skilled witch or wizard could learn to mimic any type of power or ability they encountered given enough time. Veela had an allure which attracted sexual partners with great lust. Harry had learned to copy Fleur's veela powers and continuously put this lustful aura out at a low level when he so desired. Mixed in with this aura was an arcane construct which ruthlessly eliminated most jealousy. Low level jealousy was possible still because it wasn't completely healthy to eliminate every bit of one particular emotion but once that jealousy tried to take hold and grow stronger it was restricted. Therefore Mary Jane didn't have jealousy as a factor in her current decision.

"So what you are saying is I can be with you, be your girlfriend, but that I might have to share you," MJ clarified.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"I can live with that. But I expect to receive an adequate amount of your attention, Mr. Parker," MJ said with mock severity.

"Of course," the sorcerer agreed as he pressed his lips against his new girlfriend's ruby red mouth. "God you are so sexy."

"Already," Mary Jane inquired with a raised eyebrow as she felt her boyfriend's manhood erect and waiting.

"I warned you," Peter replied.

"Fine…but let's play in the shower," MJ suggested.

The two teens spent an enjoyable half hour in the shower. When Mary Jane had gotten her second helping of her new favorite protein shake she and Peter had separated to get ready for school. As he was about to leap out the window to return home Peter heard a cracking noise.

"Peter," MJ said in alarm while holding up her broken hairbrush. "I just picked it up."

The pieces were sticking to the young woman's hands.

"MJ…how do you feel?" The warlock asked as he examined his girlfriend and observed that her physique was even more phenomenal than usual.

"I feel amazing. Better than ever in fact," MJ replied. "Why?"

"I suspect I might have imbued you with some of my spider-powers when you drank my seed," Harry suggested.

"Are you serious?" MJ demanded. "Wicked," the redhead declared with a grin.

"Squeeze my hand," the wizard suggested. "As hard as you can." MJ did as directed. "Well that proves it. You must have at least three-quarters of Spider-Man's strength. That would have crushed the hand of a normal person."

"How long do you think the powers will last?" MJ queried.

"We'll have to wait and see. When the abilities fade we can perform some tests to see just how this thing works," Harry said.

"Mmm…I'm looking forward to these tests," MJ purred while licking her lips sexily.

"Alright, I need to go get ready for school. I'll be back to take you shortly," the warlock promised.

"Hurry back, Tiger," MJ said affectionately.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

MJ and Harry talked about what she might expect from her new spider based abilities on their way to school. After sitting through the monotony of several classes the two teens got another chance to talk during study hall.

"Did you hear what happened to Kraven the Hunter?" MJ asked.

"You mean besides his getting arrested for interfering last night?" Harry clarified.

Kraven the Hunter was essentially a TV show host who had boasted he was going to kill Spider-Man. Kraven may have been buff but he stood no chance against Spider-Man and had gone down with one punch.

"They put his show on indefinite hiatus. My uncle who is a P.A. at NBC says that means the show is cancelled," MJ explained.

"Well it's what that tool deserves," Harry pointed out.

"It was scary yet exciting at the same time to watch you fighting Doc Oc last night. I've never seen you fighting like that before," MJ whispered as the pair reached their lockers.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Harry assured.

"I called yesterday and your aunt seemed ticked off," MJ said as she followed her boyfriend towards the football field stands.

"She was all ready to be pissed but then I sprung the big surprise on her. I told her what I do as an extracurricular," the wizard explained.

"Wow…you actually told her. How did she take it?" MJ inquired as the couple sat down.

"As well as can be expected," Harry answered. "I convinced her this was something I had to do. It took some smooth talking but she promised to help. She said I should have you come over after school. Aunt May really likes you."

"You have the coolest aunt ever," MJ decided. "Peter, look who it is," the redhead suddenly exclaimed while pointing behind the warlock.

The warlock turned and saw Harry Osborn, one of Peter's only friends before Osborn senior had turned himself into a hideous beast calling itself the Green Goblin. The Goblin was essentially a super strong creature that could leap large distances, throw fire, and heal from automatic weapons fire. Norman Osborn had killed his wife in front of his son before attacking Midtown High, Peter's High School. Spider-Man and the Goblin had fought it out and eventually the Goblin had fallen wounded into the Hudson, thought dead. The Goblin wasn't as dead as Peter had thought. Harry Osborn had been sent to live with an uncle or so the students at Midtown High had been told.

"Harry, it's good to see you," the superhero greeted as he and Mary Jane met the approaching Osborn Jr.

"Surprise," Osborn Jr. greeted with a grin.

"Are you back to stay?" The mage asked.

"I'm back to stay. I went through a rough patch. I was confused before but I'm alright now," Osborn assured.

"Well look who is back from the dead," an unwelcome voice declared.

The trio of friends turned to see Flash Thompson, the school's biggest jock and resident asshole, approaching with two of his football teammates.

"What no hug for me?" Flash asked Osborn after MJ had reservedly hugged the returning friend, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"No, because you know what these two actually did while I was gone?" Osborn asked while gesturing towards MJ and her boyfriend.

"Hit puberty," Thompson quipped.

"No, they wrote me," Osborn rebutted.

"So are you joining the dweeb squad now?" Flash demanded.

Harry had enough of Thompson's mouth. The jock had attacked Peter shortly after Spider-Man had gotten his powers and after breaking his hand when attempting to hit the superhero had threatened the Parkers with a lawsuit if they didn't foot the hospital bill.

"Hey Thompson," Harry called.

"What," the jock demanded as he idly noticed the approaching dweeb had grown a couple of inches recently.

"You're a dumb fuck," the mage replied before lashing out with a foot and landing a solid kick between the jock's legs.

Flash grunted but then smirked.

"Wrong move, loser," Flash growled before throwing a punch. "I'm wearing a cup."

Harry had known this fact and had just been baiting the ignorant fucker. The sorcerer grabbed the blonde's wrist and jerked his opponent forward off balance. Harry then delivered a knee to Thompson's gut which knocked the wind out of the prick's sails. The warrior then punched Thompson in the eye, guaranteeing a black and blue mark. The mage began delivering a series of blows designed to make sure Flash never forgot this beating but nothing that would show up on an x-ray. Flash's two groupies stood back in shock while completely bewildered by the sudden out of character aggression from a person they considered a dweeb.

"You ever fuck with me or mine again and I'll make sure you're breathing through a fucking tube and unable to fuck let alone procreate," Harry declared as Flash curled up into a ball and moaned.

The superhero then freed his dick and proceeded to piss all over Thompson.

"What the hell happened to Peter while I was gone? He got some serious balls," Osborn said to MJ.

"Yes he does," Gwen Stacy, a new student at Midtown High, agreed after having just arrived on the scene and admiring Mr. Parker's set of balls along with the nice man equipment on display.

After finishing up with Thompson, Harry returned to his group of friends.

"Sorry about that, Harry. That bastard has pushed me too far," the warlock declared.

"Peter, I love this new you," Osborn declared with a grin. "But aren't you worried you'll get in trouble?"

"Can you see Flash Thompson whining to the principle that the guy he considers a dweeb kicked his ass?" Gwen asked rhetorically.

"Harry, this is Gwen Stacy. She just recently started at Midtown. Gwen, this is Harry Osborn," Mary Jane introduced, warming to Gwen now that she was no longer jealous of her boyfriend's attention towards the gorgeous blonde.

"The principle told me to watch out for the new girl. I can see why," Osborn flirted.

"That makes me feel so warm inside. The principle is already warning people about be," Gwen quipped.

"Peter, my father asked that you come over for dinner tonight," Osborn Jr. declared.

Mary Jane threw her boyfriend a worried look, knowing Osborn Sr. was the Green Goblin.

"Alright Harry," the mage agreed. "I'll be there."

MJ threw another worried glance at her man but his quiet confidence reassured her.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry arrived at the building the Osborns lived in at six that evening sharp.

"Peter, this is Miss Brookes my father's personal assistant," Harry Osborn introduced a woman who stood alongside him while greeting his friend in the lobby. Brookes was attractive with short cut blonde hair in a business suit. The trio got into the elevator and Osborn Jr. pushed the appropriate button. "I can't believe you and MJ are an item now. I just got off the phone with her. That girl is totally in love with you."

"The feeling is mutual," Harry assured Osborn Jr.

"We should double date. I can bring along that Gwen Stacy," Osborn suggested. "She is one fine female."

"She'd also eat you alive," Harry teased.

"I could handle her," Osborn assured. When the trio arrived back in the Osborns' penthouse Jr. said, "I need to get back in with my therapist. He got pissed because I walked out to meet you. My dad's in his study over there. Just nock. He's expecting you."

 _"I'm sure he is,"_ Harry projected to Lily.

 _"You'll kick his ass, Harry,"_ Lily asserted as her favorite wizard was let into the office by Miss Brookes.

The office of Norman Osborn was massive and included a fish tank with an actual shark in it. The fight between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus was replaying on a large flat screen TV. The sound of a man's laugh was heard from the shadows. Harry had already sensed Norman's location the moment he had entered the penthouse.

"I hope you got this Spider-Man crap out of your system, kid. Because you're done with it," Norman declared as he stood and stepped out of the shadows. "You're who you are because of me. To show you I mean business…watch this," Norman instructed as he pulled a syringe filled with an orange liquid and injected himself. Norman started thrashing and several moments later he turned into the Goblin. "If you don't do as I say then I will torture and kill that delightful auntie of yours, probably right in front of you. Then I'll rape and kill that little girlfriend of yours, Mary Jane."

Norman's rant was cut off as his head exploded in a green gory mess.

"Heal from that, mother fucker," Harry said before spitting on the corpse.

 _"That was not exactly as you had planned this evening to go,"_ Lily pointed out.

 _"No, but that fucker pissed me off,"_ the sorcerer replied before waving his hand and vanishing the mess his telekinesis had made of the Goblin. _"I'll just replace him with a duplicate which you can control."_

 _"Very well,"_ Lily agreed as her wizard conjured a new body that was identical to the now deceased Norman Osborn. The mage then added a bio-net so Lily could task the AI in the network with controlling the Norman clone and reporting to her. _"It is ready."_

"Then let's go eat," Harry said.

"Yes Sir," Norman's clone agreed.

The wizard got through dinner and actually found it rather pleasant to be around the younger Osborn without having to worry about Norman's manipulations. Replacing the wealthy Osborn Sr. had been purely for the younger Osborn's benefit and it was easier than getting caught killing the prick. Harry didn't need Osborn resources because already in the short time he had been present in this universe he had developed quite a substantial financial holding. Lily had been able to work the stock market with her predictive algorithms using the initial funds obtained from the precious elements in her creator's pocket dimension. The AI had also created an extensive background for one Harry Demire. Demire was going to be Spider-Man's identity for a plan the mage had set in motion the moment he merged with Peter Parker. Already Spider-Man was quite a bit taller and stronger looking than the public was used to. In a couple of weeks Spider-Man would reach six feet tall and look totally ripped.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 2

Aunt May was waiting up when the sorcerer arrived home.

"How did dinner go with the Osborns?" May inquired, clearly worried after having learned who exactly the Green Goblin was.

"It went fine. Harry doesn't know anything about his father's illegal activities. But you don't need to worry. Norman and I had a very productive conversation," the mage explained.

"Oh…and this conversation didn't come to blows?" May asked.

"It didn't even get that far. I'm a lot more powerful than I was when we first faced each other. I'm stronger and faster. I had Norman in a headlock before he even realized it. The crushing pressure of my strength along with a very serious threat tempered his plans for me," Harry explained.

"And that worked?" May asked with her skepticism clear in her tone.

"I think it might have had more to do with the fact that I cut off his balls to drive my point home," Harry mused with a feral grin.

"Peter…you did what?" May demanded with considerable surprise plain in her voice.

"I cut his balls off and fed them to the shark he kept in a fish tank," Harry answered casually.

May began to laugh. Her laugh was a mixture of relief, amazement, and amusement. But the woman laughed for a good long while at her nephew's actions.

"You neutered the Green Goblin," May announced with a grin as tears of amusement leaked from her eyes. "I don't think he'll be giving you anymore trouble."

"I think you're right," the reality traveler agreed with a grin.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

MJ called shortly after to inquire how the dinner had gone. The redhead derived the same amusement May had from her boyfriend's tale.

"MJ, I'll have to talk to you tomorrow. Gwen Stacy is walking into our yard heading towards my basement lab. I must have left the light on," Harry told his girlfriend as he looked out his bedroom window on the second story of the house.

"Have fun, Peter. You'd better not forget about me after you have had a taste of Miss Stacy," MJ warned while having a pretty good idea of what her boyfriend might do.

"MJ, from the way Gwen is acting I think she might be too upset to do anything tonight like that. Besides…I could never neglect let alone forget you," Harry said earnestly, his tone equal parts husky and affectionate. "Goodnight, Mary Jane."

"Goodnight, Peter," MJ replied with a moan in her voice as she suddenly climaxed at the husky tone of her man's voice.

Harry smirked as he hung up the phone, having triggered his girlfriend's orgasm via her bio-net.

The sorcerer phased down to the basement where his lab was located just as a knock came on the door which led out into the yard.

"Hello, Gwen," Harry greeted the blonde who was dressed in the same revealing belly shirt and red jeans she had been wearing at school earlier that day.

"Want to buy some Girl Scout cookies, Peter?" Gwen quipped in her usual quirky manner. "If not then is it alright if I kill myself on your front lawn?"

"Come in and sit down, Gwen," Harry encouraged as he led the young woman to a comfortable loveseat and pulled her down next to him.

"What kind of freaky mad scientist stuff do you have going on down here, Peter?" Gwen asked as she couldn't help but noticing exactly how fit the handsome teen was.

Peter was ripped!

"Now what would make you want to kill yourself, Gwen? I for one would miss you quite a bit," Harry said.

"You barely know me," Gwen pointed out.

"I know you well enough for you to show up here in the middle of the night when you have something on your mind," Harry replied.

"I had nowhere else to go," Gwen argued. "Plus I feel safe around you for some reason," the blonde added in a whisper while hugging herself. "My mom skipped out on my dad and I. All I found was a note saying she was leaving when I got home. A freaking note," the teen added as tears began to fall from her hazel eyes.

Harry pulled Gwen into a hug as she began to cry. Gwen's body began to shake as she quietly sobbed for her situation.

"It's alright, Gwen. You will be alright. You are safe here and not alone, never alone," the sorcerer assured in a soothing tone, whispering into the young woman's ear.

Harry let Gwen cry herself out with her face buried against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Peter," Gwen finally said.

"Do you feel better?" Harry inquired.

"Much better," Gwen replied. "But I got your shirt all wet," the young woman added as she leaned back.

"I don't need to wear a shirt to bed anyway," the warlock added as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

Gwen got a good look at the shirtless Mr. Parker and couldn't help but reaching out and running her fingers across his muscular abs and upper body.

"Peter, you are fucking ripped," Gwen declared. "If you weren't already taken I would eat off of your body."

"Mary Jane wouldn't mind. She already agreed to share me," Harry announced.

"Seriously…how did you get her to do that?" Gwen demanded with amazement.

"Quite a few mind blowing orgasms and proving to her that my stamina is more than anything she can handle alone. I believe she tried to argue several times but each time she ended up passed out on her bed with a grin plastered on her lips," Harry suggested.

"Bullshit," Gwen declared with a laugh.

"You can ask her yourself. Now as much as I would like to take you up on your offer tonight, my Aunt May is making eggs because I asked her to via text message," the superhero announced. "You're in no state for me to take advantage of you."

"You can't take advantage of the willing," Gwen rebutted before her stomach growled. "But don't think I won't be asking Mary Jane to confirm what you just said, Mr. Parker," the blonde added as she allowed the buff teen to help her up.

"I'm sure you will," Harry assured while leading the blonde up the stairs and feeling her cop a feel of his ass.

Gwen happily noted Peter's lack of admonishment when she groped him so repeated the act several times after being introduced to his Aunt May and starting to eat some delicious pancakes.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Oh my god these eggs are fantastic," Gwen declared as she devoured her second helping.

"I told you they were," Harry replied.

"When was the last time you ate, Gwen?" May queried, eying the thin yet quite attractive young woman.

"I just forget sometimes," Gwen replied self consciously.

"A girl has to eat," May said, her opinion that Gwen was entirely too thin clear in her tone. "I think I just heard a car pull up out front. I'll go see if that's your father."

The moment Aunt May was out of the kitchen Gwen suddenly found herself pushed back in her chair receiving the most heated kiss of her life. As Peter's tongue dove into her mouth she felt his right hand deftly slip down inside her jeans, into her panties, and felt two fingers slide into her quim.

"This is just a little taste of what I will do to you when you're ready for me, Gwen Stacy," Harry huskily purred into the nubile blonde's ear after having broken the kiss, his fingers pumping rapidly in and out of her gash while his digits simultaneously probed her clit and g-spot.

Gwen bit down on Peter's shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her body with such ferocity her head spun. The blonde vixen shuddered as she clung to the gorgeous Mr. Parker's frame for support while riding out her climax, her inner muscles squeezing his probing digits. Then Gwen's father entered the room and Peter was already standing up as if nothing was going on.

Harry strode over to Gwen's father and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Stacy. I only wish it were under happier circumstances."

"Would you like some eggs?" May inquired.

"Actually I would love some eggs," the police captain answered while taking a seat beside his daughter, noticing how flushed and pale she looked and hoping the stress from her mother's departure wasn't making her sick.

Gwen was absolutely thrilled when Peter stepped behind her father as the elder man turned away from the handshake and stuck the two fingers he had just buried inside of her into his mouth, licking off her juices. Peter's grin was absolutely brilliant as he sat on Gwen's other side. It was a very interesting evening for Gwen Stacy who realized there was far more to Peter Parker than there at first appeared to be.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Mary Jane Watson knew she was in love. She woke up from her dreams of the man she loved with the same sensation she had woken up to the morning before.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

During a break between classes Harry was standing at his locker talking to MJ when Gwen came running up and jumped on his back.

"It's my own personal super hero," Gwen declared with a laugh.

"Are you feeling any better today, Gwen?" MJ asked.

"I'm feeling amazing after what Peter did," the blonde replied, testing to see if Mr. Parker had been lying about what he had said about his girlfriend.

"Peter tells me everything," MJ said as if reading the blonde's mind. "And yes, he does have that affect on females. Just wait until you get a taste of his seed."

"Do tell me more, Miss Watson," Gwen requested with interest and a smile towards the handsome male in their presence, taking a step towards the redhead.

"I would be happy to, Miss Stacy," MJ agreed.

Just then an announcement came over the loud speaker, "Peter Parker, please report to classroom 222."

"Saved by the loudspeaker," Harry quipped, making the two beauties who were so interested in him giggle.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry arrived in room 222 to see the psychologist who had tried talking to him after the whole Goblin incident. But now the post-merger mage knew more about the woman after he telepathically picked up her surface thoughts.

"Hello Peter, my name is Dr. Bradley. We've met once before," the woman began.

"Let's cut the crap Agent Bradley of S.H.I.E.L.D.. And you might as well drop that cloak Colonel Fury," the superhero told the stunned woman and the black man who shimmered into view.

"How'd you know what was going on kid?" Fury asked.

"Your computer viruses suck and your system security is even worse," Harry replied.

"You hacked our systems?" Fury probed in a suddenly wary tone, his hand twitching towards his sidearm.

"Reach for the gun and you'll be dead before it clears the holster," the warrior promised, his features a mask of seriousness.

"Who trained you and what are you?" Fury asked, realizing he wasn't dealing with some inexperienced kid.

"Someone far above your pay grade and a hell of a lot smarter than anybody you have working for you. As for what I am…I can be a friend of your cause or I can be your executioner. You decide which. Stay out of my way unless I involve you in something. I have read the reports of your staff psychologists on Osborn. I have neutralized that threat," Harry said warningly.

"And how did you manage that?" Fury demanded, picking up on the implication that there was an organization greater than S.H.I.E.L.D. that he didn't even know about. Harry tossed the eye patch wearing colonel a small bag. Fury opened the bag and looked inside. "You fucking cut his balls off?!"

"It was efficient and clean. Osborn is now my puppet. He won't be making any fuss anymore," The mage assured.

"We weren't actually going to get involved because as you probably know the American government can't spy on citizens on American soil. This little meeting was just supposed to be a warning about Osborn's plans. We aren't technically supposed to know even this much because of the law. Because of the way we acquired the intelligence we can't act on it," Fury explained.

"I understand. Listen, stop trying to bug my residence and put surveillance on me. All you're doing is wasting resources as I feed you false information," Harry suggested.

"Alright," Fury said after several moments of consideration, having no real intention of complying with the instruction.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have two beautiful young ladies waiting for my attention," Harry declared before strolling from the room.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"So what did you get called to that room for?" MJ asked after school as she and Gwen joined the handsome hero leaving school.

"I'll tell you about it later. Follow me to the parking lot," Harry requested.

"Being all mysterious again, Peter," Gwen teased as she complied.

"I just wanted to show you ladies my new ride," the warlock announced as he led the two females to a hot red convertible sitting in the parking lot.

"You got a car?!" An excited MJ squealed as she rushed forward and examined her boyfriend's ride.

"But you don't have a driver's license," Gwen pointed out.

"Yes I do," Harry assured as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and revealed the very authentic looking license with the name Peter Mason. "If this is run by the police they will find a completely authentic appearing identity. I made you two licenses as well."

Gwen and MJ accepted their new IDs and examined the names on their gifts.

"Mary Rohde," MJ read. "I like it."

"I suppose Gwen Brown will work well enough," Gwen concluded.

"I kept the first names the same so that you can answer to your new identities easily enough," Harry explained. "You'll also be needing some spending money under your new identities," the warrior added as he handed each beauty a debit card.

"Peter, how much is in these accounts? And where did you get all the money?" MJ questioned as she took the card.

"I stuck $10,000 apiece in each account. I think that should tide you over for a little while. When you've spent that we can discuss how you can _earn_ more money with me," the wizard said suggestively while waggling his eyebrows. "I've recently acquired several patents on some technologies I have created and don't really need to worry about money anymore. That's all I will say on that subject for now."

"But why am I getting these cards? MJ is your girlfriend," Gwen pointed out with some confusion.

"I thought you were auditioning for the position of one of my other girlfriends," Harry replied.

"And what exactly do I have to do during this audition, Mr. Parker?" Gwen asked sultrily as she closed in on the handsome male, pressing her body against his and reaching down to grasp his hard package.

"Get in the back of the car and I'll show you, Miss Stacy. MJ, you can drive. Put the top up," the warlock ordered.

"Alright," the redhead agreed with an eager grin.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"There is something we need to show you Gwen since you will find out soon enough," Harry said while leading his girlfriends into his basement lab.

"You did drink enough of Peter's special brew," MJ concurred. "Can I do the honors, Peter?"

"Be my guest," the sorcerer invited with a grin.

MJ leapt up onto the ceiling and stuck there, grinning down at a dumbfounded Miss Stacy.

After several moments of silence Gwen could only point out, "But Spider-Man doesn't have tits."

MJ and Harry burst into laughter, the redhead actually dropping to the floor she was laughing so hard.

"No, I don't," Harry agreed after finally getting his mirth under control. "My seed imparts part of my abilities onto females who consume it. Well at least I assume it's only females. We have only tested it on MJ so far."

"You mean I'm going to have spider powers?" Gwen asked with excitement.

"Yes," MJ confirmed with a grin as she sat in the loveseat in the corner of the lab. "We get some of Spider-Man's strength and speed but not very much of his stamina, which is why Peter needs more than one lover."

"And here I thought that was just him being a guy," Gwen said dryly while sitting next to MJ.

 _"Harry…MJ's bio-net has just informed me that she has emerging mutant abilities stimulated by your semen being ingested,"_ Lily announced.

Harry probed MJ himself with his powers and confirmed this fact along with learning the nature of her abilities.

"There is something else you don't know about the effects of my seed, MJ. I have learned recently that if my mates have ingested a sufficient quantity of my seed and they have latent mutant genes their abilities will become activated," Harry announced.

"Am I a mutant?" The redhead asked in surprise.

"Yes…you can absorb and redirect energy, almost any type; kinetic, electrical, heat, and so on," the wizard explained.

"Wicked," MJ declared.

"Do I have a mutant ability?" Gwen asked.

"It's too soon to tell. You'll have to ingest more of my seed," Harry answered.

"I've got no problem with that," the blonde replied with a hungry grin while staring at her mate's crotch.

"The effects of his seed last several hours longer if it's mixed with the juices of a female," MJ pointed out suggestively. "I found out the fun way."

"That does sound fun," Gwen declared.

The two vixens weren't going to give their boyfriend any rest. Luckily the mage didn't really need any.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

It was the next night while the superhero was out on patrol that he sensed trouble, major trouble. The Sentinels were easy to spot flying in towards Times Square. The giant robots each stood several stories tall and were created for one purpose, to exterminate mutants. Harry counted a half dozen of the monsters heading towards a group of mutants he could sense congregated in the heart of New York.

Harry arrived as the first Sentinel touched down and snatched up a bus in a poor man's attempt at telekinesis achieved through bastardized magnetics. There were two mutants the sorcerer sensed inside the bus along with a lot of other terrified normals. Spider-Man swung in with a vengeance and shot several lines of enchanted webbing in rapid succession, securing the bus in the air. Then as the Sentinel started to turn to face the new threat the warrior landed on its shoulder. A rapid punch hit the Sentinel dead center in the side of its head where the equivalent of a robotic ear was etched. With a crashing sound the Sentinel's head popped clean off. Another shot of webbing and the head's motion was arrested. Harry leapt off the Sentinel and shot several more lines of webbing so that the giant robot wouldn't fall on the pedestrians running in terror below.

"One down, five more to go," Harry quipped as he headed towards the next nearest giant robot.

The sorcerer sensed the buildup of energy in the air and diverted his trajectory before the lightning struck. Three Sentinels were cut down from the high frequency plasma storm directed by the teenage mutant on the street below. Harry was impressed until she passed out.

The warrior swung himself in a loop and directed his momentum down, landing on top of the head of the Sentinel that had half survived the lightning attack and crushing through the brains of the machine with telekinetically aided force. The mage leapt out of the hole he had made a moment later and came face to face with a gorgeous redheaded young woman.

"Well hello there," Harry greeted.

"Hi," Jean replied in surprise at finding herself face to face with Spider-Man.

Jean's companions had managed to take out another one of the two remaining Sentinels but the last one was fully functional and aiming its hand with an energy blaster towards the redhead. With a swift leap Spider-Man had scooped the young woman up and was swinging her out of harm's way.

"Can you hold onto my neck while I take out this last Sentinel?" Harry inquired, knowing the teen could from the power he sensed in her.

"Yeah…go for it," the redhead urged, having a blast swinging through the air, with the hero who had just saved her life.

Jean had not even sensed the Sentinel's attack because the robots lacked any type of biological brain for her telepathy to pick up. The pair landed once more on the Sentinel's shoulder. The robot had learned from its compatriot's demise and attempted to swipe the threat off its shoulder with its hand. Harry pulled Jean close to him and raised his fist. The Sentinel's closed fist came down on top of the mage's appendage with a loud crashing and buckling noise as the Sentinel's appendage deformed.

Jean's eyes widened with surprise because she had sensed the telekinesis used in the defense against the blow.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I have telekinesis, Miss Grey," the warlock requested as he turned and delivered a powerful blow to the Sentinel's head to decapitate the machine.

As he leapt free from the machine, Harry webbed it from collapsing and swung to the nearest building, clinging to the side easily with Jean draped in his arms.

"Of course…you saved my life," Jean agreed, feeling the rippling muscle pressed against her and finding herself with an overwhelming arousal and curiosity about what was beneath that mask. "Call me Jean. How did you know my last name?"

"I have constant access to a computer system wherever I am. It wasn't hard to find your identity via my resources," Harry replied.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had a file on Jean and her classmate Scott Summers, A.K.A. Cyclops. Fury did not however have files on the other mutants on the street below.

"But why don't you want me to say anything about your telekinesis? That was really powerful what you just did," Jean pointed out, honestly curious.

"The less my enemies know about my true abilities then the less likely they are to prepare for me fully," Harry answered. "Uh oh, it looks like your friends are in trouble," the wizard declared as the crowd began to turn ugly, throwing things at the mutants and shouting hate filled declarations. "The bigotry and hatred disgusts me," Harry said as he shot nets of webbing down on the masses to subdue them. "That'll hold them for awhile."

"Thanks," Jean said gratefully to her rescuer, finding herself reluctant to leave him. "Come back to our base and visit. You'd be welcome there."

"I would love to learn more about you," Harry replied in agreement. "You're bloody gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you," Jean said, actually blushing. "I would return the compliment but I don't know what you look like under that mask."

"You will soon enough," Spider-Man suggested as he swung down to Jean's teammates.

As the group disappeared down an alley away from the masses struggling to escape from the sticky webbing Jean introduced, "Spider-Man, this is Scott, Peter, Ororo, Hank, and Bobby. They also go by the names Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, Beast, and Bobby is new. Everyone, I think you know Spider-Man."

"Thanks for the help back there," Scott said as the group started running up a fire escape to get to the roof of a nearby building.

"No problem," Harry replied while climbing up the side of the building while the group took the stairs.

"That is so cool," a still woozy Storm declared before stopping. "Ugh…this spiral staircase is making me sick even more."

"Here, I've got an easier way," Harry offered as he moved closer to the stairs and held out his arm.

Storm gratefully took the superhero's arm and was quickly pulled against his body which she could feel was rippling with muscle. The mage then stood perpendicular to the wall with Storm wrapped in his arms and began to walk along the wall.

"Now that's cool," Bobby said.

Soon the group reached the roof and made it into a cloaked jet capable of stealth operations and vertical takeoff. The super powered teens all quickly got settled as the jet took off and headed for Westchester. In route Harry sent detailed emails to MJ, Gwen, and May via Lily explaining the situation so that they wouldn't be worried. The three women knew they could reply back to the emails and get in contact with their favorite hero anytime.

While he was responding to the emails his three favorite ladies from Queens were sending, the reality traveler was also busy answering questions his mutant companions had for Spider-Man. They had all heard quite a bit about the superhero, especially Bobby who had been following the wall crawler in the news.

"You're awesome Spider-Man!" Bobby declared with idolization clear in his expression.

Jean hid a smile when she saw how uncomfortable this attitude made the buff hero. Harry paid very close attention to Jean and Storm on the trip back to where his new friends lived. Both females were gorgeous and certainly worthy of the warlock's attentions. The mage was also aware of the jealousy directed his way from Scott and Beast.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester New York

"Welcome to Westchester," Scott said after the plane had landed and its passengers had disembarked.

"I'll take you to talk to the Professor," Jean informed her guest as she led him out of the hanger and into the upper levels. "He's going to like you," the redhead added with an enigmatic grin.

Professor Charles Xavier was a balding man in his late thirties or early forties who was confined to a wheelchair. Xavier was also one of the world's strongest telepaths. In fact, with Jean and Harry in his office the world's top three telepaths were present.

"Hello Spider-Man," Charles greeted his guest.

"Call me Harry," the superhero urged as he removed his mask, revealing his birth form instead of the face Peter Parker normally sported.

Jean and Charles were both quite surprised at the removal of the mask but both were pleased; Charles because of the trust the action showed and Jean because her savior was so incredibly hot.

"Yes of course. Please have a seat, Harry," Charles invited. Jean and Harry sat down across from the Professor. "I'm very curious to learn how you got your mutation. I cannot even sense your mind, an experience I have never had before. I'm sure Jean feels the same."

The redhead nodded her agreement.

"A genetically enhanced Spider bit me," Harry deadpanned.

"How…anticlimactic," Charles declared.

Harry grinned at that comment.

"As for being unable to sense my mind…well your telepathy isn't attuned to the spatial height my mind operates at. Even with that nifty machine Cerebro you possess you won't be able to reach my thoughts. Think of it as a frequency. Humans can only hear up to 20 kHz. Your brains can only perceive so far. My mind and thoughts operate outside of your range," Harry explained.

"You seem to know a lot about telepathy, Harry," Charles observed. Harry was silent, not falling to the bald man's probe for information. "What are your plans?"

"I was hoping he might like to stay here and train with us, Professor," Jean spoke up hopefully.

"I do have duties in the city as Spider-Man," the mage pointed out. "But I can pop in from time to time. I have my own modes of transportation."

"Interesting," Xavier mused. "Feel free to stop by anytime or stay awhile, Harry. We have plenty of room. Jean can show you to a room that will be set aside for you to use close by her own."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry agreed as he stood along with Jean.

"You can call me Charles, Harry," Xavier invited.

Harry inclined his head in understanding and followed the gorgeous redhead from the room. Jean led the mask-less superhero towards her quarters.

"Now that your mask is off I can safely say you are gorgeous," Jean declared with a grin.

"That's what my girlfriends tell me," the warlock responded.

"Girlfriends, as in plural," Jean probed, both disappointed and curious.

"Yes, I currently have two. They both have no problem with sharing because even though one is most definitely a mutant and the other one might become one soon enough they can't match my stamina and my needs," the warrior explained as they arrived at an empty room next to Jean's bedroom.

"How do you know she might become a mutant soon?" Jean questioned in confusion, feeling some hope that she might get a chance at this delicious man if his other companions were willing to share.

"I have recently discovered a possible way to activate latent mutant genes," Harry replied.

"Seriously?! That's amazing," Jean declared excitedly as she stood up straighter from where she had been leaning against the wall.

"Please don't tell anyone. It's kind of only a method that will really work on beings that mate with me," the wizard explained.

"So it's something only you can do personally…intimately," Jean said as she stared intently at the handsome superhero.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "At least right now," the warlock added. "I just literally discovered it yesterday with one of my girlfriends and we're waiting to see how it works with the other."

"Now you have me really curious," Jean said with a coy smile.

"Get to know me better and you might just learn more," Harry suggested.

"I'd love to," Jean purred before leaning in close to the handsome hero. Jean planted a soft kiss on the enigmatic warrior's lips before saying, "Goodnight hero."

Jean put a sway into her hips as she sashayed into her room next door. Life would never be boring around this school Harry could tell.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 2/26/2017


	3. Chapter 3

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry had breakfast with the group which called themselves X-Men before making his excuses so he could reportedly go do a superhero patrol in New York and run some weekend errands. In truth the mage needed to set up his first double in this universe. Although Harry and his wives had long ago perfected time travel they had found utilizing a second body controlled by their mind as well as their own physical body was a lot easier to manage than dealing with temporal transit. It took quite a bit of training and discipline to manage multiple forms. Harry was so far up to an even twelve duplicates before he had to resort to using bio-net AI duplicates of his consciousness. Hermione could manipulate nine duplicates with Fleur and Nym each having managed seven.

The non-magicals had even invented a similar technology which allowed them to transfer their essences to a second form. They couldn't control multiple bodies at once but changing bodies had become as easy as changing clothes. A lot of humans even partook in switching sexes whenever they felt like it. There were very few gender boundaries left in Harry's original time. Harry's recollections of some very wild orgies involving multiple copies of himself and his mates in mixed genders were broken as he arrived back at Xavier's school. The warlock was just in time to meet Jean and Beast exiting the hanger bay after a flight training session in the Blackbird, the school's billion dollar jet.

"Where are you headed?" Harry asked Jean.

"Hello Harry," the redhead greeted with a warm smile for the new arrival. "The Professor just called us to the school's viewing room. He detected a new mutant with Cerebro."

"I'll join you," the mage said while falling in step beside the pair.

The trio arrived in the viewing room in time to hear Colossus ask, "Is it Magneto that you picked up, Professor? I've been wondering when he would figure out where you set up this rival operation."

The Russian was referring to the leader of the mutant terrorist organization The Brotherhood of Mutants along with a much larger collection of mutant supremacists.

"I do not believe this is Magneto, Colossus. This mutant was captured and is being transported to Canada. Magneto would have caused a much bigger mess if he had been attacked. Our friend is currently being transported to Canada via military convoy. I would like you to intercept the convoy with as little force as possible and return the mutant here. I believe we are dealing with Wolverine," Xavier announced.

"Please say you're joking," Jean said worriedly while Scott actually cussed.

"Who's Wolverine? Some of us newbies don't know yet when to pee our pants," Storm pointed out.

"James 'Lucky' Howlett A.K.A. Wolverine," Harry began. "He was a paratrooper for the Canadian government during WWII. Wolverine was captured by several black ops organizations and turned into a weapon, an assassin. You don't want to know what they've done to him."

Harry left out the startling discovery that Wolverine was reportedly the first mutant, dubbed Mutant Zero, in this universe. Wolverine's mutant genome had been accidentally activated while he was being experimented upon. The activator had spread throughout the world in particle form after Wolverine broke free the first time from his containment explosively. That was years and years ago back before Wolverine's memories had been tampered with.

There was silence for several moments before Scott demanded, "How could you know all that? Up until a moment ago we couldn't even confirm he existed."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has a file on him," Harry replied easily.

"And you have S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file why?" Henry questioned.

"They have terrible encryption. Don't worry…Fury knows all about it. He's a douche but knows not to fuck with me," Harry explained calmly.

"Alright, moving on, Iceman you can sit this one out until you have had more training if you would like," Scott offered.

"It's alright. I'm in," Bobby agreed.

"Then let's go," Scott said.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Syracuse New York…

"When the convoy reaches our position stop them with wind, Storm," Cyclops instructed as the team walked out of the jet minutes ahead of the convoy, blocking the road.

"Wolverine's guards are shooting him with automatic weapons for sport. They think it is fun to watch him heal," Harry announced.

"That is fucking sick!" Storm declared.

"He is right," Jean confirmed as the convoy passed in easy range for her telepathy to pick up the specifics.

Storm growled and a cyclone shot down from the heavens, tossing the convoy vehicles off the road with ease.

"Beast, Harry, would you retrieve Wolverine from the truck while the rest of us keep these dirt-bags busy. People, don't forget for a moment that these guards know how to deal with mutants," Cyclops shouted while blasting away at the enemy with his ruby red energy beams.

"Grab the Colonel you dumbasses. He's the only one who knows the ten digit code to get me out of this cell," Wolverine shouted when his rescuers entered the truck he was in.

"Beast, go after the Colonel. I will see what I can do about this cage. Hmm…Adamantium," Harry mused aloud after Beast had run off after the Colonel.

"You ain't budging those bars, bub," Wolverine declared.

"We shall see," Harry replied before casually shooting a web onto Wolverine's forehead and pulling said head forward into the Adamantium bars which knocked Wolverine out cold. "Nope, even your hard head won't budge them," the warlock taunted the unconscious mutant.

 _"Harry, my scans reveal you have maybe fifteen seconds before he regains consciousness,"_ Lily informed her creator.

"Thanks love, but I will only need two," Harry replied as he telekinetically ripped the bars out. "That is so much more fun than using my other powers to do the task."

"What the fuck was that for?" Wolverine growled as he sat up. "Where are the bars?"

"Trade secret," Harry replied. "I couldn't let you see. Now are you going to lay there growling at me or go kill that douche Colonel Wraith?"

Wolverine growled in frustration before spotting a motorcycle in the back of the truck. The assassin grabbed the bike and finding it in working order shot out the back of the truck.

"How did he get away?" Scott demanded when Harry hopped out of the truck.

"You are telling me you would want to let the bastard go that found it fun to shoot you full of holes?" Harry asked.

Scott cursed and just found the nearest jeep. Harry made sure the uptight leader of the X-Men had trouble starting the vehicle. By the time the group found Wolverine, Wraith was already dead. Beast was unconscious with a few scratches, lucky to be alive after having tried to stop the assassin.

"You are coming back with us to see our Professor, Wolverine," Scott announced.

With a snort Logan demanded, "And how do you think you're going to make me do that short stuff?"

"I won't, she will," Scott replied while pointing at Jean.

Jean tossed Logan around telekinetically like a rag doll.

"Alright, alright, I'll have a talk with your teacher," Logan agreed.

Jean just smirked.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Logan had his talk with Xavier and the bald telepath thought he had convinced the assassin to stick around. In truth Charles was deluded and not living in a realistic world as Harry was learning was typical for the bald man. Wolverine was just biding his time waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Logan also mistakenly thought he stood a chance with Jean when the redhead only had eyes for Spider-Man. Things turned interesting when Magneto kidnapped the President's daughter and threatened to kill her if the Sentinels killed even one more mutant.

"God, this is terrible. What are we supposed to do in this situation?" Cyclops asked as the news broke.

"Rescue the President's daughter of course, Cyclops," Xavier replied.

"But if we do that then the Sentinels will be out hunting our kind forever, Professor," Storm pointed out. "I think Magneto is a tool but at least he has stopped the government's slaughter of our kind."

"The only lasting solution to the strife between our kind and non-mutant kind is achieved through peace, Storm," Xavier declared. "Turn your back on this girl and you might as well go join Magneto."

"Wow…will you listen to yourselves…the world isn't so black and white. Don't save the girl to make peace between mutants and humans. Save her because she's a scared kid caught in the machinations of her prick of a father. If she turns out to be as bigoted against mutant kind as her father then let the bitch get turned into a toy by the Brotherhood. Just because her father is a prick doesn't mean this girl should pay for it," Harry pointed out.

"He's right," Jean agreed while shuddering to think what the Brotherhood would use a young non-mutant girl for.

The President's daughter was about the same age as Jean herself was.

"Sounds like a good reason to me," Storm agreed.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Croatia…

"This whole situation makes me feel like an Uncle Tom or someone with a serious case of Stockholm syndrome," Colossus declared.

"I understand your feelings Colossus but the Professor wants to show the public we're not a bunch of monsters," Cyclops replied.

"Wow…Xavier has brainwashed you well, Cyclops. The Professor wants something and you jump to," Harry said.

Cyclops fumed silently but didn't respond to that charge.

"Play nice, boys," Jean broke in from her position above the clouds in the x-jet.

"I'm ready to go. Hit it, Colossus," Harry instructed.

The Russian man comprised of living bio-steel grasped a main support column of the structure the kidnappers were waiting for their flight in and ripped the column free from its place. The entire floor collapsed. Meanwhile, Spider-Man had broken in through the ceiling and snared the red haired First Daughter right out of where she had been sitting. The hero was gone with his prize before the others could even realize he was there.

"Spider-Man," Michelle Trane whispered in surprise as she smelled fresh air once again for the first time in hours after the heavy smoking of her kidnappers.

"Don't worry, Miss Trane. We've got you," Harry assured as he dropped the young woman off with Cyclops and turned to fight off any pursuers.

A super-fast mutant named Quicksilver chose that moment to run out of the collapsed hideout and sped towards the car Cyclops was driving off in. Harry lashed out with a web line and caught the surprised speedster neatly. Quicksilver went crashing to the ground as he was tripped up. The other X-Men were actively engaging the Brotherhood.

"X-Men, hurry up and get away. Magneto is nearby," Harry barked into his earpiece, sensing the magnetic mutant rapidly approaching the area.

Bobby, Ice-Man, threw up a wall of ice in the direction of the Brotherhood hideout and slid towards where the x-jet was hovering nearby on a slide of ice. Beast and Peter broke out in fast lopes towards the jet leaving Toad and the Blob bewildered at their retreat. Storm sent a lightning storm at Scarlett Witch while taking off running. The chaos empowered mutant sent some of her destructive bolts back at the chocolate skinned beauty but Spider-Man chose that moment to swoop in and scoop Storm up.

"No time for running and you would need fast winds to get away as swiftly as I can take you," Harry declared.

"Thanks," Storm said appreciatively, happy to feel the gorgeous man's body pressed against her own as he swung them swiftly towards the x-jet.

The group reached the jet without incident mostly thanks to Harry's employment of concealment charms that blocked Magneto from sensing the metal they were carrying.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Westchester…

 _"Would you like to go for a walk to cool down after that mission, Jean?"_ Harry sent to the redhead.

 _"Why yes I would. Your mind has the feel of a telepath's consciousness,"_ Jean pointed out, curiosity plain in her thoughts.

 _"Why yes, yes it does,"_ the superhero replied.

"Where are you two going?" Scott asked as he prepared to go brief the Professor.

"Not that it's any of your business Scott but we're going for a walk," Jean replied before taking the handsome superhero's arm and walking towards the nearest exit to the grounds.

"A bit nosey isn't he," Harry pointed out.

"Scott is just jealous of you being with me because he has been crushing on me for years but has never worked up the courage to say anything," Jean explained as the couple entered the garden.

"And how do you feel about him?" Harry questioned while magically confounding Logan who had been following Jean.

"In truth, until you showed up I was prepared to wait Scott out. Now I've found something more appealing," Jean clarified while smiling up at the taller man.

Harry stopped Jean with his right arm encircled around her back and his left hand on her right hip and pulled the beauty closer to himself. The mage's lips crushed against the young woman's mouth in a kiss that sent waves of pleasure throughout her body as if it was accompanied by magic. Jean moaned in approval while returning the oral embrace, her tongue exploring the man's mouth.

While inside the mansion Scott and Professor Xavier seemingly had a falling out which led to the optically enhanced teen stealing the x-jet to escape the school, Harry lowered the gorgeous young woman in his arms onto the soft ground. Magic ensured Jean was wonderfully comfortable as the make-out session progressed with an exploration of hands.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"This is so frustrating," Jean declared with a growl as she turned off her communicator and set the earpiece on the hotel room's desk. The redhead and her boyfriend were currently staying in a hotel in Washington DC. "I just have a horrible feeling Cyclops leaving the team had something to do with me."

"Don't you go taking that upon your lovely shoulders, Miss Grey," Harry chided. "You certainly didn't pressure Scott into helping the Brotherhood bomb British Parliament," the wizard pointed out as his girlfriend sat on the edge of their bed.

"I suppose you're right," Jean agreed. "We had better get ready to leave for the White House," the young woman added as she stared hungrily at her lover.

"Come on…we have time for a quickie if we share a shower," Harry suggested.

Jean happily followed her favorite male into the opulent bathroom of the hotel.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The White House…

"Again Mr. President I can only offer my sincerest apologies for the incident in London," Xavier declared as he, the X-Men, Spider-Man, and the President walked through the White House. "I hope this incident hasn't changed your mind about the suspension of the Sentinel Initiative."

"No need to worry there Professor…after what you and your students have done for humanity lately how can we justify indiscriminate attacks on the mutant population," the President replied.

"How could you justify it in the first place? You slaughtered dozens of innocent beings and promoted bigotry," Harry pointed out.

The President looked uncomfortable and Charles glared at the superhero.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President. Perhaps it was unwise of me to bring Spider-Man today," Xavier said.

"No, no, he is right. The only defense I have, and it is a weak one, is that I was under a lot of political pressure to respond to the brotherhood attacks. I will do my best to make sure innocent mutants are never harmed by this administration again," the President announced.

The politician led the group into a monitoring and control room filled with large video screens which showed images of a jungle with dinosaurs in it.

"You've located the Savage Land," Harry caught on quickly.

"Yes, I'm afraid the Sentinels have one last mission now that the stronghold of the Brotherhood has been located," the President announced.

"Let me get this straight…you're sending dozens of metal laced robots at a mutant who can control magnetism. Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Harry asked in a deadpan.

The X-Men barely managed to suppress their mirth.

"Young man…Magneto is only one mutant. Surely he can't defeat dozens of Sentinels by himself before they overpower him," one of the lead scientists replied. "This attack has been planned thoroughly since we detected a blackbird jet landing in the area we thought was desolate a week ago."

"Professor…are they going to kill Cyclops?" Bobby asked with worry.

"One of my students is on that island, Mr. President," Charles pointed out.

"He joined a terrorist organization, Professor. He participated in a terrorist attack in London just yesterday," the President replied. "The Sentinel attack was unanimously approved by the NATO Chiefs of Staff."

"This is going to end badly," Harry stated confidently while Lily linked her creator into control of his clone duplicates, all dozen of them.

The clones immediately phased to the Savage Land and began evacuating the innocent mutants, ones who had never participated in terrorist attacks and simply sought refuge against persecution with Magneto. The Sentinels arrived numbering in the hundreds minutes later and began raining down destruction on Magneto's compound. The magnetic mutant could have easily reacted more quickly but he let the attack progress for several minutes so that the survivors would be justifiably angry and more committed to his cause.

When Magneto finally did make an appearance he floated into the sky and said, "No wonder we think of ourselves homo superior if these humans would send chromium machines to kill a master of magnetism."

The Sentinels rose into the air at Magneto's command. Harry could sense that Magneto was rearranging the Sentinels' circuitry to obey his commands. The hardware lock Trask had put into place to keep the Sentinels from being hacked was easily physically bypassed by Magneto.

"What are you doing, father?" Pietro, a mutant named Quicksilver, shouted at Magneto.

"Imbecile, I'm taking control of the Sentinels and ensuring they no longer hunt those with the mutant gene. Instead I am targeting them towards anyone without the mutant gene," Magneto declared. "A hundred thousand humans will die tonight for every mutant laying at your feet dead my brothers. These humans will smell the flesh of their children burning."

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to create a perfect world by teaching humanity Magneto, not exterminate them?" Cyclops questioned.

"Humanity will survive this night Cyclops, just not America," Magneto replied. "The remainder of the homo Sapien race will fall into line once they see me walking on the ashes of a president."

As Magneto flew away with the Sentinels, Cyclops said, "The war Xavier always tried to prevent has begun."

"We couldn't stop it if we wanted to and we most certainly can't stop dad," Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, asserted.

Pietro, placing his hand on Cyclops' shoulder, urged, "Let evolution take its natural course because what comes next is certainly for the best."

"Drop dead, asshole," Cyclops replied before tapping his X-Men communicator. "Professor X, this is Cyclops. We've got a situation here, Sir."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _"May I have your attention please,"_ the telepathic touch of Professor Xavier projected. _"This is Professor X of the X-Men with a telepathic warning for every intelligent being in Washington. I have just been informed by a reliable source that Magneto is en route from his base of operations to attack Washington with a reprogrammed force of Sentinels that were sent to attack him. He will be here in approximately two hours. The military is prepared and a complete evacuation of the capitol is underway. In the meantime, my students and I will do our best to protect you."_

The moment the Sentinels arrived in the air over Washington they began raining down destruction with energy beams from their palms.

 _"Beast, Colossus, you're on crowd control. Ice-Man, Storm, Spider-Man, and I will be supporting the Air Force. Do you have any last minute questions before the shit really hits the fan?"_ Jean projected.

 _"Can I go to the bathroom, Marvel Girl?"_ Storm quipped.

 _"No, and stop joking around. This isn't the time or place. Those three to four hundred Sentinels in the sky could level this city ten times over,"_ Jean declared.

Harry leapt into the air, soaring hundreds of feet within seconds and struck the first Sentinel. The machine crumpled under his impact while the superhero moved onto the next robot.

 _"Follow his lead,"_ Jean instructed her classmates while sending a spear of force through another Sentinel just like her mate had coached her, targeting a smaller area with the sharp tip of her mental spear which made it easier to break through the thick armor.

"I'm kind of freaking out here," Colossus shouted as a Sentinel attempted to step on him.

Picking up Colossus' distress, Jean assured, _"You're a quarter ton of living bio-steel. These machines are nothing compared to you."_ As Colossus managed to toss the Sentinel the redhead turned her attention to other matters, saying, _"Storm, could you provide a little assistance in the sky?"_

A moment later balls of lightning began tearing through several Sentinels at once. Harry had watched the dark skinned elemental practicing her craft over the last several weeks and had given her some tips on mastering the elements. 

_"Jean…I'm going to nip down and help the Professor. He's going to get his ass kicked without help,"_ Harry told his mate.

 _"Go ahead, lover. We've got this,"_ the redhead replied while grinning as she tore through another two Sentinels at once with telekinetic spears. _"Wolverine…I told you to stay out of this,"_ Jean sent at the assassin who she had recently learned was sent to Westchester to kill Xavier.

The redhead didn't even wait for Wolverine's reply as he sped off on a motorcycle towards the White House where the Professor was facing off against Magneto. The redhead launched Wolverine, bike and all, several miles into the air.

Meanwhile Harry arrived on the White House lawn to see Xavier diverting a car that was being hurtled at the cowering and naked President of the United States with what limited telekinesis the bald man possessed. If Magneto had been prepared for the telekinetic diversion he would have likely easily overcome it.

"You and I need to have a serious talk, Erik," Xavier declared boldly.

"No Charles, we need to finish a confrontation we had almost two years ago in the jungle rain you simpering little Uncle Tom," Magneto replied while hurtling car parts at Xavier. "Killing you means more to me than killing that little naked daddy's boy, Charles. Your death will prove to the world how abhorrent I find your integrationist agenda. You must hate this thought proof helmet," Magneto taunted as metal objects swirled around the bleeding Xavier. "Any last words before I spatter your brains across the White House lawns?"

"You talk too much, asshole," Harry whispered in Magneto's ear before sending a powerful blow into the side of the magnetic mutant's helmet.

The helmet which protected Magneto from telepathy shattered while its wearer was thrown to the ground, only saved from having his neck snapped from the force of the blow by the magnetic aura instinct had caused him to throw up at the last moment. Water was a diamagnetic molecule. This meant in the presence of a strong magnetic field water becomes magnetic itself to an extent. Because the human body was composed of a significant amount of water a considerable amount of the force of Harry's punch had been absorbed by the magnetic field. The master of magnetism was still dazed as hell.

"Charles," Magneto whispered in sudden terror.

 _"Hello Erik,"_ Xavier projected strongly into Magneto's mind.

Magneto screamed in terrible pain before shouting, "Get out! Get out of my head you fucking cripple!"

Magneto rose into the air screaming profanities as metal from miles around began shooting towards him. Shrapnel from the hundreds of Sentinels coalesced into a sphere surrounding Magneto. The X-Men began to arrive around the bald man just as he started to convulse.

"Don't touch him," Jean warned. "He needs only a few seconds more to pull this off. He's sending Magneto into orbit," the redhead added as she looked skyward, watching the sphere fly towards space.

"Goodbye old friend. Give my regards to the dodo," Charles whispered before passing out.

A massive cheer rose up because the citizens remaining in Washington assumed Magneto was dead. Harry knew better. Xavier had simply encased Magneto in an airtight vessel formed out of the shrapnel while rendering the mass murderer unconscious. It was obvious to Harry that Professor Charles Xavier was even more manipulative than Albus Dumbledore. It would be so easy to kill Magneto or Xavier right then. But Harry had learned over his long life not to be hasty and impetuous. For now the mage would watch the two mass manipulators carefully and ensure their games didn't harm those he cared about.

Wolverine returned to the mansion long enough to collect his belongings. When he attempted to get near Jean to talk to her the redhead sent him hurtling out a second story window and off the grounds. Scott also returned to the school. Jean didn't treat him any differently than before but at least she didn't toss him into the next county.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry arrived in the heart of Manhattan to a scene of utter chaos. The Hulk had returned. Spider-Man had faced off against this brute once before pre-merger with Harry Potter. Dozens were already dead and the Hulk was currently screaming the name Betty. The sorcerer immediately started shooting out webs to snatch potential victims for the Hulk out of harm's way.

As the Hulk began to climb the side of a building, Harry heard him shout, "Get away from Freddie Prinze Jr., Betty. You are Banner's girlfriend. Is Banner too much of a pussy for you, Betty? Hulk man enough for you."

Betty Ross was inside one of the upper levels of the building the Hulk was climbing screaming into her phone, "I want Tony Stark and Captain America here now with every weapon they have."

"Hulk will get you no matter who they send Betty and Hulk will show you just how horny he is," Hulk declared.

Just then two giant hands descended over the Hulk's form. A newer superhero team, The Ultimates, had arrived.

"For God's sake Banner…shut up," Giant-Man declared. "You're giving science a bad name. Now chill out and take a deep breath. When I remove my hands I want to see you relaxed. Is that clear enough for you little man?"

"That guy is fucking stupid," MJ declared as she touched down on the roof where her boyfriend was standing, casually snagging pedestrians below in his web line and swinging them back into the web net he had set up below.

"Yeah, he's totally going to get it," Gwen added as she too touched down.

The two beauties were wearing form fitting costumes which had some of the markings of their boyfriend's Spider-Man outfit but also had patterns unique to each female's powers. While MJ could absorb and redirect energy it had been discovered that Gwen could merge with the very elements. Any compounds the blonde beauty could blend with on an atomic level and manipulate to her will.

Just as the newly arrived pair predicted the Hulk burst out of Giant-Man's grasp and leapt to the idiot's face. Giant-Man was driven to the ground by the Hulk's leap.

"You make Banner look like idiot in front of Banner, Pym. So Hulk going to tear off your head and piss in your skull," the Hulk declared as he began to grasp hold of Giant-Man's jaw.

 _"He's going to kill Hank,"_ the voice of Janet Van Dyke A.K.A. the Wasp, Pym's fiancé, shouted over the Ultimates' communications channel Lily had intercepted.

A beam of coherent energy shot down from the sky and knocked the Hulk off of Pym. Iron-Man swiftly followed the Hulk and propelled the green behemoth into the air.

 _"I've got him, Jan. Fury, I need an empty building to slam Banner into,"_ Tony Stark's voice said over the radio.

Harry and his two girlfriends watched the battle while occasionally rescuing a civilian.

"When are we going to intervene?" MJ queried her lover.

"When these yahoos get their asses thoroughly kicked," Harry replied.

By this time Iron-Man had slammed the Hulk into Grand Central Station. The two only fought for minutes before Stark was forced to empty the last of his suit's reserves into ejecting his opponent from the premises.

 _"You're up next, Wasp. Cap wants Banner up on 42_ _nd_ _and 5_ _th_ _. Do you copy?"_ Nick Fury's voice barked over the communicator.

 _"Roger that, General,"_ Janet replied while flying towards the Hulk in her shrunken Wasp form. When she got close enough Janet grew to normal size and grabbed her top. "Hey Banner! Does Betty Ross have a rack as nice as these?"

The Hulk stared happily at Janet's exposed tits and started to lumber after her as the heroine shrunk back down and flew towards the target area.

"Oh I like her," MJ declared with a grin.

"She's got a great pair of tits," Gwen added.

 _"Nick, please tell me Cap is ready to take over because I don't think the Hulk is going to give up until he proves to me how horny he is,"_ Wasp declared.

 _"Fall back, Jan. Cap is stepping in,"_ Fury replied just before a tank dropped out of the air and right on top of the Hulk.

Ten seconds later the Hulk ripped the tank in half from beneath but Captain America swung out of the wreckage and delivered a powerful kick to the green being's face with both boots. Cap followed this up with a blow to the nose, crushing the nasal bone, and a drop kick to the Hulk's balls. A blow with his vibranium shield and the Cap had the Hulk dazed on the ground.

 _"Did you just take down the Hulk?"_ Fury asked with surprise.

"Banner isn't the only person here with super soldier serum pumping through his heart, friend. Now have a med team standing by because Banner isn't going to be in the best of shape after I stick this antidote in his neck," Cap replied.

Suddenly the Hulk sat up screaming in protest while grasping the Captain's wrist and squeezing. The Adamantium needle of the syringe Cap was holding actually broke under the crushing grasp. Cap screamed in pain before the Hulk delivered a powerful blow and smashed him against the ground.

"Hulk thought you were different but you just like the rest. Hulk going to smash you into the ground and rip open your skull," the enraged Banner screamed.

"That's my cue," Harry said while swinging off the roof towards the Hulk.

Banner didn't know what hit him as Spider-Man's feet smashed into the side of his head at quite a speed. The telekinetically enhanced blow sent the green giant hurtling into a nearby empty building. The small building collapsed around the Hulk but Harry went in right after him. Dust and debris began to churn up into the air as Harry landed atop his foe and began delivering powerful blows. The sounds of bellows and screams coming from the Hulk could be heard. Roars of pain and outrage were heard for miles around as the Hulk's fury built. The Hulk managed to get in a few blows but they were absorbed by the mage's shield he kept himself wrapped in.

Gwen and MJ swung down to the street on the web shooters their boyfriend had gifted them to where Janet watched the fight with growing awe.

"Is he actually going toe-to-toe with the Hulk in a contest of strength?" Janet asked incredulously.

"Yep…and he's winning," Gwen declared with a grin.

"I take it you are with Spider-Man from your costumes. What is he to you?" Janet questioned the two young women.

"Our boyfriend," MJ and Gwen answered in unison.

Just then a large form came hurtling out of the dust cloud of the ruined building. MJ stepped under the Hulk's falling form.

"Look out," Janet tried to shout in warning but the Hulk's body had already reached the redhead.

MJ absorbed the Hulk's momentum and gravitational energy and caught him with ease as the absorbed energy fed her strength. She lowered the unconscious giant to the ground even as he reverted to banner. Harry strode from the building's rubble with a few scrapes but nothing Lily wouldn't heal immediately once out of public view.

"Um…Honey…your mask," Gwen pointed out while indicating her lover's lack of mask.

"It got destroyed in the fight. It's alright. I was planning on taking the mask off anyway soon enough," Harry replied while stopping in front of the three women.

"Fury said you were a kid," Janet pointed out in confusion, noticing the gorgeous superhero was anything but a kid. Spider-Man looked to be in his mid to late twenties and a god come to life to please all women visually. "You look nothing like he described."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Van Dyke," Harry greeted. "My name is Harry Demire. You of all people should know appearances can be deceiving."

"What do you mean by me of all people?" Janet asked in confusion.

Harry leaned into Wasp's ear and whispered, "I can tell you're a mutant and weren't granted your powers by any experiment by your fiancé like you let the public believe. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Janet didn't know how to respond to that so tried to divert attention from herself by asking, "Is this an illusion?"

As she spoke the brunette reached up and touched Spider-Man's face, feeling no illusion.

"No, he's 100% real," MJ assured.

"Heads up people…here come the press," Gwen announced.

Several dozen media people with cameras rolling came running up. Harry recognized many from past run-ins with Spider-Man. The shouts of his name caused the mage to raise his hands and call for silence. Harry pointed to one reporter and she spoke.

"Spider-Man…how do you account for the drastic increase in power since you last faced the Hulk in the streets of New York?" The woman asked. "And why have you suddenly removed your mask? When you last spoke to the press you said you concealed your identity to protect your friends and family."

"My powers have grown considerably since I faced off with Dr. Octopus when I last spoke to the press. That was shortly after I received my abilities and even now I'm still evolving and adapting. I'm sure you've all noticed my increase in size over the past month or so," Harry said, earning many appreciative nods and glances from the female members of the press. "As for my unmasking…I have decided it will be easier to gain trust and do this job if my face is known. I can assure you this identity cannot harm those I care about. Call me Harry Demire."

"Spider-Man, who are the two lovely ladies wearing some of your duds behind you?" A male reporter shouted as more questions broke out.

"The redhead to my left goes by the name Regenerate and the blonde to my right goes by the name Blend. They are two of my girlfriends," Harry explained.

"Can you elaborate what you mean by _two_ of your _girlfriends_? You make it sound like there are more," another female reporter asked curiously.

"I live a polygamous lifestyle. My lovely ladies enter into a relationship with me knowing there are and will be others," Harry answered.

"And how did you get them to agree to that?" One of the male reporters asked.

"Quite simply, Harry is too much man for one or even three women. And he has one very amazing ability that makes him the best lover ever," MJ declared.

"What would that be?" Janet spoke up to ask, highly curious.

"It would be easier to show you if you're willing to help demonstrate," Gwen suggested.

Janet simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Are any of you live?" MJ asked the reporters. Most nodded confirmation. "Then I suggest any parents who have their children watching send those children away from the TV. Any prudes might also want to stop watching."

With that the redhead sank to her knees and proceeded to free her man's sausage from his suit bottom and engulfed it in her hot mouth. Gwen pressed herself to Harry's back and began whispering erotic words into his ear in between nibbles. Janet and the reporters watched in amazement along with a great deal of the world as MJ blew her boyfriend to one hell of an orgasm. When the redhead felt the impending signs of an orgasm she prepared herself. She caught the first few shots in her mouth until she couldn't take anymore and then moved out of the way. Gwen's aim was true and she targeted the rapidly moving seed directly into Janet's mouth, the Wasp's lips being parted in astonishment. Instinctively Janet swallowed and was taken off her feet by the biggest orgasm of her life. MJ _moved_ and caught the older woman before the Wasp could hit the ground and held Janet through her shuddering orgasm.

"Incoming ladies," Gwen declared with a wicked grin while aiming her boyfriend's still spurting rod at several of the female reporters.

Gwen didn't wait to see the results of her actions, instead dropping to her knees and getting a couple of tasty mouthfuls for herself before her lover's load was spent for the moment. Standing up and savoring her own climax Gwen took Janet from MJ. The redhead stood and walked over to one of the corpses that had yet to be dug from the rubble. The body was of a young woman who had died far too soon.

"Watch closely, people," Gwen called, indicating what MJ was doing.

MJ dribbled part of the load in her mouth down onto the parted lips of the deceased. The effect was immediate. Before those watching could be horrified at the desecration of the corpse the dead suddenly sat up with a scream of ecstasy. The visible cuts and gashes the young woman had suffered during the trauma to her body healed rapidly. MJ went to the next corpse and repeated the process.

"These are the abilities of a god yet I do not recognize divinity in thee, Spider-Man," a strong voice declared from behind the group.

Harry had sensed Thor's approach and had known the powerful Norse male had been hovering watching the interview just out of sight of the cameras.

Spider-Man turned and smiled enigmatically at Thor before replying, "There was no question in your words, friend."

"And I suspect you wouldn't have answered such a question anyway. Can you and your ladies help the other poor souls trapped in the rubble from the Hulk's destruction like you have done these two mortals?" Thor asked.

"We can although I'm going to need some Gatorade, preferably fierce grape. And the males won't be happy when they realize how they were restored," Harry pointed out.

It was a familiar reporter, Ben Ulrich of the Daily Bugle who worked with Harry, who pointed out, "It's better than being dead."

Janet's mind focused in on the world around her once more to see the Norse superhero Thor digging corpses out of the rubble while Regenerate and Blend took turns blowing their boyfriend and transferring his load to those deceased. Miraculously the dead were being restored by that incredibly tasty liquid. Janet herself felt better than ever before in her life and desired to taste that potion again directly from the source. Indeed the tap was an impressive eight inches and quite thick.

"Can I do anything to help?" Janet asked Blend as the blonde took a break from her pleasant task.

"He needs Gatorade to replenish himself. Could you maybe get him some Fierce Grape? He loves that kind," Gwen asked.

"Sure, I can do that," Janet agreed after noticing there were still over two dozen of Bruce's victims to revive.

"Here's some cash. I doubt you keep much on you in that outfit," Gwen said as she offered Janet a twenty.

"No need…I've got friends that will have Harry brought whatever he needs," Janet assured while indicating her communicator. While tapping her communicator Jan said, "Tony…can you have some fierce grape Gatorade sent over for Spider-Man. He's raising the dead with his semen."

"I saw it on TV Jan but am having trouble believing it. I'll have some Gatorade sent right over," Tony assured. "I thought Fury said Spider-Man was just a kid. That's no kid and he's quite hung."

"Yes he is," Jan agreed with a grin before ending the communiqué.

"What is Spider-Man doing in public?" Steve demanded as he limped his way over to where Jan was watching the healing under the supervision of the same group of reporters.

"He's not making a porn video that's for sure Steve. His semen has a healing effect. It is so powerful it heals the dead," Janet explained.

"I see," Captain America said; his tone displeased. "Does he have to do that out in the open in front of the cameras?"

"He's got nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides it looks like they'll be finished in another hour or two," Jan assured with a grin.

"Well I'm going to go get cleaned up. Are you coming, Jan?" Steve asked.

"No…you go ahead. I'm going to stay here and watch. The S.H.I.E.L.D. guys already came and retrieved Banner a few minutes ago," Janet announced, unable to take her eyes off of the tap she wanted to taste from so much, a fact that didn't escape her teammate's notice.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 3/12/2017 – Rev 1 Posted 3/26/2017


	4. Chapter 4

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 4

As the last of the victims were revived the interviews began of other superheroes. Meanwhile Gwen demonstrated one of her powers. The blonde beauty went to the rubble of the building where her boyfriend had defeated the Hulk and laid her hand against some of the wreckage. Closing her eyes an energy field seemed to surround Gwen before her hand phased into the material she was touching. Suddenly the material began to flow back together smoothly. More and more people noticed the building rebuilding itself as the destruction reversed until only a few minutes after she had started Blend had restored the building to pristine condition.

"How did she do that?" Ulrich asked from nearby.

"She can merge with any matter and control it. She merged with the building materials and returned them to their former state," Harry answered.

"It's like there was never a battle here," Thor pointed out as Gwen restored more buildings.

"I think Cap might disagree," Janet pointed out as she eyed the bloodied and bruised hero as he gave an interview.

"Harry could remedy that but I don't think Captain America would be up to my boyfriend's methods," MJ suggested.

With a laugh Janet agreed, "I think you're right."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Over the next few days life was very interesting for the superheroes that had battled the Hulk. Janet Van Dyke especially enjoyed the limelight out of all the Ultimates. The beautiful heroine appeared on several talk shows and talked about her experience on the team. Harry neglected an interview as Spider-Man for the moment, instead intending to let the mystique of his legend build.

When the very public figure that was Harry Demire received an invite to dinner with Tony Stark and the rest of the Ultimates he decided to attend.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Tony Stark's Park Avenue Residence…

"I'm very glad to see you all again. That battle against the Hulk a week ago was one of the most fascinating and exhilarating experiences of my life," Tony greeted as he shook hands with Thor. "Have you watched the S.H.I.E.L.D. tapes yet? Cap dropping a tank on the Hulk was priceless. How much have you made off of the royalties on that news footage, Harry? I still can't believe you managed to block your revival performance from airing unless you got a large cut of the royalties."

"Well they insisted on showing the footage again and again," a mask-less MJ pointed out.

"Forgive my manners. It's nice to meet you out of costume…what do I call you? Regenerate without a mask seems so informal," Tony greeted after he had kissed the redhead's hand.

"Call me Mary and this is Gwen," MJ replied.

The two teens were wearing holograms which made them look older and different enough that nobody would make the connection with their teenage birth forms.

"Come, sit," Tony invited as he led the way into the dining room.

"Do you really think the people would be so eager to pay for footage of the fight if they knew the true identity of our opponent?" Rogers asked.

"Of course they would," Gwen replied. "People pay to see movies with much less realistic fight scenes. Even if the opponent was a member of your own organization it was still a real battle to save lives."

"Of course the life saving part became moot with your abilities, Harry," Thor pointed out.

"Yes, a lot of good those abilities have done me. My media offices have gotten requests by the tens of thousands in the last week to heal the sick. My pecker would fall off if I tried helping that many," Harry replied as the group sat at the dining table.

"Yes, but it would make for bloody good viewing," Stark's gay butler Jarvis put forth as he poured the group wine.

"God, here we go again. You're not his type, Jarvis," Tony rebutted.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Residence of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyke…

"Hank…you told me you weren't going to work tonight. You know how spaced out and grumpy you become if you work this close to a night out," Janet said, wearing a form fitting purple cocktail dress.

"I think I'm going to skip this shindig at Stark's tonight, Janet. I want to get the Ant-Man helmet finished for my meeting with Fury later in the week," Pym replied.

"That's hardly an emergency, Hank. You should really come," Janet urged. "You don't need to prove anything because of the way things went against the Hulk. You were amazing in the fight, brave."

"Don't patronize me. You always have to do it even though you know how crazy it drives me," Pym declared.

"Aren't you even going to comment on how good I look?" Janet asked.

"You don't want to hear that from me. You want to hear it from other men. Are the push-up bra and pumps for the benefit of Rogers, Stark, or Demire?" Pym inquired nastily.

"Don't be horrible," Janet pleaded quietly.

"What do you expect? There is video footage all over the web of you swallowing Demire's seed. You've made me a laughingstock, a joke," Hank pointed out. "Demire wouldn't be coveting you if he knew what you really are. I'll admit that for nothing."

"What do you mean by that?" Janet demanded.

"Oh let's see," Pym began sarcastically while turning to face Janet. "Asian? Five foot three? A molecular freaking biologist? A mutant, you idiot," Hank finally made his point. "I wonder how into you he'd be if he saw you eating caterpillars, beetles, and hiding in your little larval nest when the mutant hysteria was at its height not that long ago. Do you think Demire would like you if he had to wake up to your eggs in his bed every six weeks? I have to live with that Jan. And your personal hygiene makes me want to vomit sometimes."

"I didn't see you bitching like this when you took credit for my powers Hank and got that big raise from S.H.I.E.L.D. or when you used my DNA to jumpstart your Giant-Man formula," Janet replied hotly.

"Are you implying that I couldn't have devised that formula on my own you little witch?" Hank demanded.

"What the polymath you are. You can't be happy with being the cybertronics expert but just have to be the foremost expert on super-genetics as well. Well, let's see how many super-soldiers you come up with that don't involve changing size or chatting with ants through a helmet, jackass," Janet shouted as she got into Hank's face. "Banner was twice the geneticist you'll ever be and you know it, Pym."

There was a loud smack as Pym backhanded Janet hard enough to split her lip and make blood fly.

"Oh no," Pym immediately whispered as he approached his fiancé braced against the desk. "Oh god, Jan. I'm sorry baby. Please, just let me…," Pym began but never finished as Janet elbowed him in the nose, breaking it.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Janet cried. Janet grabbed a waveform function generator by the adjustment stand and smashed it across Hanks' jaw. "Don't come near me!"

Hank once more tried approaching Jan but she bit his wrist.

"You moron, you broke my skin," Hank growled while smacking the brunette again. "Why do you always start this crap when you know you come off worse," the scum-bag demanded while pulling her hair.

"Drop dead, asshole," Janet replied before shrinking into her Wasp form.

"Hey, c'mon, no powers," Hank declared as he held Janet's empty dress.

"Say's who," Janet replied while sending her Wasp sting miniature energy blasts at Hank's face, causing him to shield his face and cry out in pain.

Pym grabbed a can of bug spray and hit Janet even as she tried to fly away.

"How does that feel, Jan? Does it burn your skin? I bet it feels like napalm," Pym taunted. "Hey, where are you going?" The scumbag demanded as Jan ran under the desk. "Get back here and finish what you started. Don't think I can't get to you just because you took cover under a big heavy desk," Pym threatened as Jan cowered naked under the desk. "I'm a really smart guy, remember."

A flood of ants began to crawl under the desk towards the miniature woman and she became terrified.

"Hank…you've lost it! Stop this now before it goes any further," Janet shouted. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just being an idiot. I realize now I should have never started a fight!"

As he crouched with his Ant-Man helmet on and watched the groups of ants Pym ignored Janet's pleas, taunting her.

As Janet screamed in terror with ants covering her Pym said, "You shouldn't have made me feel small, Jan. You shouldn't have made me look small."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"So what lured you into the madness that is membership in the Ultimates, Tony?" Thor questioned the billionaire. "Do you get some kind of corporate tax dodge?"

"I wish that was the case," Tony replied.

"Is it some big scam to impress the Dames?" Cap queried with a smirk.

"Dames…man you really are from many decades back," Gwen teased the soldier.

"No, not this time I'm afraid, Cap," Tony replied.

"You're sick aren't you? You're dying," Harry suggested.

There was silence for a moment as everyone else looked questioningly at Tony.

"How did you know?" Tony asked while rubbing his temple.

"My nose is quite perceptive. I can smell the chemo drugs on you," Harry answered.

"The doctors seem to think the tumors are inoperable. It's about the size of a golf ball at the back of my head," Tony explained.

"Is this one of those ironic jokes that I never seem to get?" Captain asked.

"How long do the physicians think you have, Tony?" Thor inquired.

"Anywhere between six months and five years according to the specialists," Tony replied. "It's why I risk my life every day so that maybe I can leave the world a better place."

As Tony talked Gwen stood and walked towards Tony. As she walked she pulled her costume mask out of her pocket and slipped it on.

"What are you doing?" Tony questioned.

"She's examining your tumor," MJ explained as an energy field seemed to shimmer over the mask's eyepieces.

"I call them T-rays. They're the next level up from x-rays and can see much further and more clearly through solid matter," Harry added as Gwen laid her hands on Tony's head.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked before closing his eyes. "Oh my god…so much better," the billionaire muttered.

As she walked back to her seat Gwen explained, "I've reduced the size of the tumor by about a tenth. It wouldn't be a good idea to suddenly reduce it all at once. But over the course of the next six months I can make it disappear completely."

"How," Captain asked in amazement.

"Almost all matter obeys my will. Brain matter is no exception," Gwen explained.

"Thank you so much," Tony said with gratitude plain on his face. "My headache has lessened."

"If you could heal like that then why couldn't you help those victims of the Hulk?" Cap queried.

"First of all…I'm not very good at restoring trauma disorganized bio-matter. I might get better with practice but living organisms are quite complex. Secondly, those people were dead. They need the spark of life to restore them. Harry's special fluid has that spark where I do not," Gwen clarified.

To change the subject and divert Steve's curiosity Tony said, "Jarvis, could you bring the gift I got Steve."

"Why are you buying me presents, Stark?" Cap asked in surprise.

"It's one of those old collectibles I'm getting rid of. I think it would be better if it went to you instead of charity," Tony assured as Jarvis brought a box and set it before Captain America.

"Where on Earth did you get this?" Rodgers asked with a grin as he removed an old war helmet with a familiar A-symbol on the front.

"A plump middle-aged woman named Ellen Kowalski sold it to me. She said her father brought it home from the war and that it once belonged to the bravest man he ever knew," Tony replied as Rodgers examined his old helmet.

"Thank you so much," Steve said graciously.

"A toast," Harry proposed as he raised his glasses. When the others had raised their drinks, Harry said, "To friends not here, to memories of past lives, and to second chances at new lives and to new friends."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Beth Israel Medical Center…

The reason for Janet and Hank's absence at Tony's dinner became readily apparent the next day when the attendees were summoned to the hospital.

"Oh my god…what happened to Jan?" Betty Ross demanded as she stared through the observation window to see her college roommate unconscious with a breathing mask.

"Miss Van Dyke is suffering from anaphylactic shock, Miss Ross," Janet's doctor replied. "My people have had your friend sedated since she was brought in but she's still experiencing bronchial fits every fifteen minutes and her blood pressure is dangerously low."

"What caused those big bite marks she has?" Fury asked.

"Until the toxicology reports come back we can't be completely sure but one of the PhDs downstairs insists they are ant bite marks," the doctor explained.

Harry slipped a set of special goggles onto his eyes and scanned Janet.

"They are ant bite marks. I can detect the venom in Janet with these goggles," Harry confirmed. "She was in wasp-form when she was attacked."

"That's what we think happened too. According to neighbors the couple was arguing about pulling their weight in a superhero fight and the incident devolved into a violent domestic. We think Miss Van Dyke was hiding under a desk from her fiancé. Fortunately she was able to return to full size so that we could find her before she passed out," the doctor clarified.

"Hank Pym was perfecting that Ant-Man helmet," MJ pointed out, earning Fury's attention.

"How do you know about that?" Nick demanded.

"You _tried_ hacking my computer network that you knew about…I succeeded hacking yours. And don't even think about attacking me, Fury. If anything happens to me or those I care about my programs will automatically dump your entire classified database onto the net. We both know you don't want the public aware of all you've been up to, Nicky," Harry said with a feral grin.

"I like you," Tony told Spider-Man with a grin.

The doctor cleared her throat and added into the tense situation, "One of the neighbors saw Pym running out of the house early in the morning wearing a baseball cap and carrying a duffle bag."

"This is a freaking nightmare. We engineered Giant-Man to be an action figure to the public. He isn't supposed to do this shit," Fury declared.

"So what do we do now?" Tony asked.

"Let me treat her," Harry spoke up. "With Gwen and Mary's assistance of course," the mage added.

"I can't condone that. We have no idea how your _treatment_ works," the doctor told the gorgeous superhero.

"And you never will," Harry replied. "But the fact remains I can have Janet up and about within half an hour."

Fury stared hard at the mysterious hero he was still trying to figure out. Despite his mysterious nature and the fact that Spider-Man had just admitted to hacking one of the most secure databases on the planet the General had to admit the superhero had only ever worked towards the good of all civilians. The power of public opinion wielded by Spider-Man after taking down the Hulk and reviving the dead while also restoring all the damage was immense. Nick had heard whispers around the water cooler at S.H.I.E.L.D. questioning if Spider-Man wasn't some god like Thor claimed to be. The women certainly flocked to the superhero like he was a god.

Nick still had no idea how Spider-Man's seed was healing and reviving the dead. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top scientists hadn't found a trace of any foreign compound in the revived Hulk victims. The S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel would never know how to detect the arcane energy nanites laced into Harry's seed. The majority of the nanites produced by Lily left the target after accomplishing their task. So even if the scientists had known how to detect the nanites they wouldn't have found any.

"Do it…Let's give these people some privacy, Doctor," Fury ordered.

The doctor wasn't stupid enough to argue, knowing opposing the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. would be career suicide. MJ, Gwen, and Harry walked into the hospital room Jan was in while the others left. Gwen closed the blinds while the other two went to an empty bed next to Jan's. Without preamble the redhead went to work bringing her boyfriend off. Gwen lay down on the bed next to him and made out with him while he enjoyed MJ's talented mouth. Soon enough the mage let himself go in his lover's mouth.

Half a minute later Janet's eyes flew open as she was hit with a fierce orgasm, all of her injuries being swept away with the intensity of the pleasure while the nanites did their work.

"Welcome back, gorgeous," MJ told Jan while licking her lips for any residual trace of the tasty load she had just deposited a sizeable amount of in the older woman's mouth.

"What happened?" Jan asked as she tried to catch her breath and then noticed Spider-Man and his blonde girlfriend on a nearby hospital bed, her hand wrapped around his turgid manhood. Then the memories of Hank's attack came flooding back to Jan. "That bastard," the brunette cried with a growl. "Hank Pym will never get near me again or I'll cut his balls off."

"You could have killed him," MJ pointed out. "If you had stung him while full size Pym would be dead now. He knew you wouldn't want him dead and he used it to his advantage."

"You healed me," Jan replied, the residual traces of her orgasm telling her what had happened. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Harry," MJ encouraged. "He's the one who provided the potion. I just coaxed it out of him and conveyed it to you. We weren't sure how you'd feel about waking up with his dick in your mouth."

"I wouldn't have minded at all," Jan assured as she climbed to her feet, suddenly feeling full of energy.

Jan couldn't take her eyes off of the perfection that was Harry Demire's manhood. She walked over to the bed where Spider-Man and his blonde girlfriend lay and stared at his crotch.

"Go ahead, touch it," MJ encouraged, whispering directly into Jan's ear.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Where did you two slip off to earlier?" Janet asked Gwen and MJ as the quartet cleaned up from their quite heated session.

"We tracked down the bastard who put you in this hospital," Gwen replied with a grin.

"What did you do to him?" Janet asked warily, beyond the point of really caring what happened to the bastard.

"We taunted him and degraded him until he took a swing at us. When we hit back the scumbag took to giant form. Did you know our webbing is strong enough to hold down a giant man even as we cut off his giant balls?" Mary Jane said the last bit with a mock whisper and a mischievous grin on her ruby lips.

Janet gaped at the blonde and redhead.

"They're not joking," Janet said while looking at a perfectly serious Harry.

"No they are not. That prick deserved whatever they did to him. This isn't the first time he has hit you is it?" Harry probed while stepping closer to his newest mate.

With her new lover's hand on her cheek, caressing her gently, Janet looked down in shame and replied, "We had our lover's spats. Everyone has those."

"Lovers don't hit each other or cause incredible pain. Those who are truly in love could never harm the one they care about," Harry asserted before turning Janet's face up and pressing his lips tenderly to hers.

"Come on, let's get Janet checked out of here. Fury has called some briefing he is having for the Ultimates," MJ suggested.

"We plan on crashing the briefing we aren't supposed to know about. Harry at least told us about the briefing but not the subject matter," Gwen added, curious to learn what the secret meeting was about. "It will be a lot easier to crash if we have an actual Ultimate with us."

"Is that the only reason you seduced me?" Janet asked with a pout.

"No, Harry wanted a piece of your tasty ass," MJ teased. "And I have to say, after seeing it without clothes and wrapped around our man…I can see why."

"Come on you wenches…stop teasing me or we are going back to my place for another orgy," Harry warned.

"Promises, promises," Gwen purred.

"Is he always this insatiable?" Janet asked.

"Always," MJ replied. "Now you see why he has so many girlfriends."

"Yes, yes I do," Janet agreed.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"What are you doing here, Demire?" Fury demanded when the mysterious superhero swung into his office at the Triskelion, the Headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D., behind Janet Van Dyke followed by the heroines Blend and Regenerate.

As usual the latter three didn't show up on any of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security systems, a phenomenon that had Fury's top scientists baffled. What was surprising was that Janet no longer showed up on the security systems either. Fury would never know this was due to the bio-net system the Wasp had been equipped with during her earlier lovemaking with her new boyfriend.

"I invited them, Nick. Either they stay or I leave," Janet replied.

Nick looked furious for a moment before nodding and muttering, "I suppose we can use all post-humans we can get during this time." Turning back to the assembled Ultimates he said, "I would like to introduce you all to the lead operatives of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s black ops division. Clint and Natasha, this is Tony Stark, Thor, Janet Van Dyke, Harry Demire, Gwen, and Mary Jane. Clint and Natasha will be upgraded to public status once we finish creating false backgrounds for them. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch over there are staying in the shadow team for obvious reasons."

"Hello again Pietro and Wanda," Harry said to the two mutant siblings standing in the corner.

"Demire," Pietro replied with a growl, reminding Harry of a young Draco Malfoy.

"You three have history I take it?" Tony inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I helped some friends rescue the President's daughter from the Brotherhood during the whole Sentinel incident," Harry replied.

"Given what crimes they have committed against your country General as Harry just pointed out I am quite surprised you would work with such beings," Thor pointed out.

"Oh you shouldn't be surprised. Nick will work with whoever he has to in order to accomplish his mission," Harry said.

"The Brotherhood will work with us when the price is right," Fury announced, ignoring Spider-Man's jibe.

"Yes, I'm very curious what your price was," Natasha, an attractive older redhead, said to the children of Magneto.

"Oh the release of some political prisoners," Wanda answered casually.

"Can we get on with this briefing?" Tony urged. "My company is losing a million dollars for every ten minutes I am kept here."

"Anyone who just got clearance might want to sit down for this. You are going to be blown away," Fury suggested while activating a large screen behind him.

Spider-Man and his two teenaged mates shot webs to the ceiling and created their own comfortable hammock-like swing seats. Janet plopped in her man's lap and snuggled in.

"Kinky," Natasha commented with a grin.

"You have no idea," Janet muttered.

"It all boils down to alien threats. There are eleven alien species on Earth right now that S.H.I.E.L.D. cleanup crews are aware of. One species in particular called the Chitauri is a major threat. They arrived in 1777 and have since then caused several acts of genocide including WWII. They are an eight foot tall reptilian species that can assume human form. They used this ability in the 1920s to infiltrate German politics and cause the rise of National Socialism and one Adolf Hitler," the General announced while images of Nazis and Hitler were displayed. "The Nazis almost saw the Chitauri taking over the world but by 1945 they were driven out of Europe and the entire African continent. Nagasaki and Hiroshima took care of the Chitauri's little training camps. We thought they had been all wiped out after the war until two years ago when a fresh Chitauri corpse floated down a river near Calcutta. We've had quite a few sightings since. Then we found five hundred and twenty-eight sleeper agents in New York today doing everything from planting mind control drugs in the water supply to infiltrating the media. We think this is just the tip of the iceberg with some planetary scale plot heading our way."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Thor prompted.

"Between their hard drives and Psi-Division analyzing the corpses we are hoping to learn more, Thor. All we know for sure is this is a global move for extermination and that their base of operations is somewhere near Micronesia," Fury answered.

"What the fuck…am I the only person here whose mind is blown? Are you all just trying to save face or are you just that unflappable," Tony demanded of the others in the room.

"Welcome to the world between the cracks in the sidewalk, Comrade Stark," Natasha replied.

"Come with me and I will show you what the Chitauri look like," Fury announced. "Have _you_ ever seen one in the flesh, Natasha?"

"No, but I heard Captain America killed some in Poland during the war. Back when I was KGB they said they had three of them pickled in a museum," Black Widow replied.

"Do you mind if we take a look, boys?" Fury asked some scientists as the group walked into a lab down a corridor leading off from the briefing room.

"Not at all but you had best be prepared. They lose their chameleonic hold after ninety-eight minutes and they aren't pretty," one of the scientists said.

The sight most definitely wasn't pretty. The Chitauri looked like a cross between a velociraptor and a normal lizard. Harry felt a chill go down his spine at the sight of the creature.

"You have encountered them before then?" Natasha questioned, having been paying close attention to the occupants of the room and the gorgeous Spider-Man in particular.

"I have encountered a species that looks similar and might be a cousin to these Chitauri. The Karisiam were an expansionistic species that conquered worlds and had a vast empire," Harry replied grimly, surprising even Gwen and MJ.

"And where did you encounter these Karisiam? On Earth?" Fury probed.

"No, a long way from this world," Harry replied.

"Are these Karisiam a species we should be worried about?" Tony asked.

"No," Harry replied definitively.

"You seem awfully sure of that fact," Clint spoke up to say. "How can you be so confident?"

Looking Hawkeye dead in the eye, Harry replied, "Because I personally destroyed dozens of their worlds including their home world and made sure there were only enough Karisiam left alive that my friends could easily handle them."

The mage left the room in the stunned silence, Gwen and MJ quickly following him. Janet also followed at a more sedate pace.

"Was he serious?" Clint demanded.

"It's hard to tell. I suspected he might have been a Chitauri given that wasn't how he looked the last time I encountered him out of his costume. But now I'm not so sure. It would have been hard to fake that reaction he displayed when he saw the Chitauri," Fury replied, having been observing Spider-Man as well during the introduction to the Chitauri.

"If he is an alien…he might be from a rival species," Tony suggested.

"I am an alien to Midgard. I find Harry Demire to be a trustworthy ally. Until he does something to ruin my trust he shall remain an ally," Thor declared before leaving the room.

"General Fury, this is Satellite Division," a voice came over Fury's communicator. "We have tracked Captain America to downtown Chicago where Hank Pym has been located. He claims he is acting under your authority to supervise Pym's arrest on those spousal abuse charges."

"Damnit," Fury cursed. "Tell Rodgers he is not to injure Pym under any circumstances," Nick ordered as he rushed out of the room.

"I guess Cap wasn't acting under orders," Tony observed before leaving to head back to his business.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Harry…Peter," MJ said as she caught up with her boyfriend not far from the dissection chamber, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her. "Is what you said back there true?"

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"Is that how you got this holographic technology?" Gwen probed as she arrived with Janet.

"What holographic technology?" Janet asked. In response Gwen and MJ deactivated the holograms which made them look older and slightly different. "Holy shit, I'm going to jail."

The brunette looked to the gorgeous Mr. Demire questioningly and stepped up to touch his face.

"This isn't a hologram," Harry assured.

"Then how can you look like Peter Parker when we are at home and look like you do now here? Gwen and I assumed you were using a hologram," MJ replied.

 _"I have disabled any surveillance technologies nearby and also have erected charms to ensure your privacy,"_ Lily informed her creator.

"I was born on Earth. I am related to humans but not specifically a human. I can assume whatever humanoid form I wish within reason. In other words I need to be close to the same body mass. I'm far older than I appear. And I care for all of you and my other girlfriends very much," Harry explained.

"That is all your going to say isn't it," Gwen said, having been around her boyfriend well enough to know how he behaved in most situations.

"For now," Harry replied. "Now if you will follow us Janet we can show you to my house. You can stay with me. I don't imagine you want to go back to the place you were attacked in."

"No, no I don't," Janet agreed with a shudder.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"What is the situation?" Fury asked as he walked into the Satellite Division's main operations center.

"We are getting Captain America patched in now, Sir," the head of the division replied.

A moment later Cap's voice came over the center's speaker systems.

"General Fury," Cap began uncertainly. "I came here to beat the tar out of Pym. I didn't need to, Sir. Someone had already gotten here first. I have never…I've seen some pretty messed up stuff in the War…but this is a whole other level of weird."

"What happened to Pym, Cap?" Fury probed, flabbergasted to hear the warrior so shaken.

"They cut off his balls after beating him down in Giant-Man form," Cap explained just as the techs got the video feed up.

The giant Pym was lying in the bottom of a pit dug for a building foundation in a construction site, cradling his groin and mumbling unintelligibly.

"Who did this?" Fury asked.

"From what little I can get out of the witnesses it seems Blend and Regenerate paid a visit to Pym," Cap answered.

"Well Shit," was all Fury could come up with. "My people will get Pym bandaged up. Return to base, Cap. We've got an operation brewing."

"Aye, Sir," Steve acknowledged.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 3/26/2017


	5. Chapter 5

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 5

"I am surprised you are joining us, comrade," Natasha said to Harry as he clung to the wall in the facility the Ultimates were gearing up for the mission to hit the Chitauri base in Micronesia from. Spider-Man was showing just how flexible he was as he went through some warm-ups. "You have not hidden your opinion that this is a foolish endeavor."

"Oh I don't think attacking the Chitauri is foolish. I think committing the vast majority of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources to the attack is foolish on Nick's part," Harry corrected.

"I suppose you might be right. Nick has never been that prudent. He wants to throw all the big guns at the Chitauri," Natasha mused.

"If he sent Thor and I in alone we would stand a better chance of assessing the enemy forces and then he could decide how much of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources to commit. But Thor already suggested that and Nick shot him down," Harry pointed out while feeling the redhead's gaze upon his body.

Natasha didn't try to hide her admiration for the muscled superhero. The Russian found herself able to gaze more freely now that Gwen, Janet, and MJ weren't present. Janet was staying behind in the city as a reserve force. Nick had tried to order her to go along but she refused and insisted on staying with Blend and Regenerate to protect the city.

"Well for better or for worse it looks like we are ready to go," Natasha pointed out as she saw the carriers rising into the air.

"Indeed," Harry agreed while leaping from the wall and heading towards the Ultimate's transport with Black Widow, Hawkeye already climbing onboard. "If nothing else this won't be dull."

Harry chatted with Natasha on the trip to Micronesia. When the battle group arrived the two battle-hardened warriors became all business. Fury sent Thor down first to scout the area slightly ahead of the battle group.

"What do you mean there is nobody here?" Fury demanded as the troops caught up with Thor.

"Exactly what I said, General Fury," the Norse God responded. "The island is deserted and by all appearances has been for several weeks now. It appears the information given to you by Psi-Division was completely inaccurate."

"Or intentionally misleading," Harry corrected. "My spider-sense is freaking out right now. This island is a trap. If I had to guess I would say there is a powerful explosive set to go off in less than three minutes in that direction," the mage suggested, Lily's sensors confirming his senses.

"That isn't enough time to pull everyone back," Fury replied. "Shit," the General cursed.

"Thor, how many can your hammer teleport? Can you take everyone on the ground back to the helicarriers?" Harry asked quickly.

"I believe I can," Thor replied with less than complete confidence.

"Do it…I will take care of the helicarriers," Harry instructed. The troops disappeared in a flash of lightning and only Thor and Harry remained behind. "Go back with the others, Thor. I will be fine."

"If you are sure," Thor said with a worried expression for his friend.

As soon as the god vanished, Harry threw out his hand and summoned the necessary shield generator from his higher plane storage. The generator was only about the size of Harry himself but it employed pocket dimensional technology so was actually much larger than it appeared from the outside. Lily already had the device configured to protect the helicarriers when the blast went off. The antimatter weapon crashed into Harry's personal shield augmented by his powers and washed over him while the sorcerer manipulated spacetime to do his bidding. Micro-wormholes opened up to bridge the space inside of his shield to certain points all around the shield protecting the helicarriers. Arcane energy summoned to do the reality traveler's bidding bent light so that any orbital sensors would see what he wanted them to see. To the Chitauri no doubt watching it appeared as if the entire battle group was destroyed.

As the awesome power of the blast began to fade, Harry changed the view so that the battle group would be hidden from orbital view completely, effectively rendering them invisible. The sorcerer tied the illusion manipulation off to his nanites controlled by his bio-net AI. With a mischievous grin the warlock vanished his clothes and leapt up to the helicarrier Thor had transported the bulk of the troops to.

"How did you do that?" Fury demanded of the naked Spider-Man.

"Now that would be telling General," Harry replied while Natasha licked her lips. "Suffice it to say my technology is better than yours. Right now we are cloaked from Chitauri orbital detection. They think we were destroyed in that explosion. I suggest we take advantage of that."

Fury suddenly had a feral grin and turned to order the battle group back towards S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

"I will take you to find some clothes," Natasha informed Harry before turning and leading him into the nearest entrance to below deck level.

As soon as they began walking Harry sensed Natasha's intent and gladly followed her into the nearest storage room. As soon as Spider-Man stepped through the door Natasha slammed the portal shut and keyed in her code to lock the door. Only someone of a higher security level would be able to open that door. The redhead pounced on the nude male, wrapping her legs around his waist and crushing her lips to his.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _"Harry,"_ Lily drew her creator's attention as the S.H.I.E.L.D. fleet neared New York.

 _"Yes Lily,"_ Harry answered his bio-net while tuning out what Fury was prattling on about at the command table of the helicarrier the Ultimates were on.

 _"I'm detecting an invasion fleet dropping out of FTL in the solar system. Many of the ships are damaged. They are rapidly approaching the space above New York,"_ Lily announced.

"Well shit…my sensors have just picked up an invasion fleet carrying millions of Chitauri dropping out of FTL in our system," Harry informed Fury and the Ultimates, bringing the group up short.

"Say what," Tony replied, shocked.

"They seem to be heading for New York," Harry added.

"Well shit…I think it's time we make these alien bastards pay for trying to kill us. Iron-Man, Thor, and Spider-Man, do you think you three could distract the ships long enough for our troops to get on the ground?" Fury asked.

"Of course," Harry assured while the other two nodded, Tony more hesitantly than the thunderer.

"Alright, I will go brief the troops and make sure everything is ready. We will be at our destination in ten minutes. Be ready people," Fury said before walking away.

Minutes before they were scheduled to attack Lily picked up something even more disturbing.

"They just transported a subspace divergence field bomb down to the surface," Harry announced.

"My god…they are planning on blowing up the solar system," Tony declared, the only one besides Harry in the group which truly comprehended the danger.

"A small group of Chitauri operatives have managed to take over S.H.I.E.L.D. leadership, at least of the units still left at the base," Fury added. "Cap, can you go after the head of this group while Natasha tries to disarm the bomb?"

"I can do that," Steve confirmed.

"The bomb is probably too complex for Natasha alone, no offense," Harry said, directing the last bit at his newest mate.

"None taken," Widow replied.

"I will have Regenerate, Blend, and Wasp meet you there and together you will figure it out with my help," Harry assured.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's move people," Fury said.

Moments later the group poured out on the deck where the first wave of troops was waiting. Thor raised his hammer and teleported the group down to the surface. Immediately after the teleportation Iron-Man and Thor took to the air. Harry leapt into the sky towards the nearest enemy ship. Landing on the propulsion system the sorcerer punched at a weak point from Lily's analysis of the systems while channeling a massive blasting curse. As the ship began to fall out of the sky Lily hacked into the ship's computers and guided the vessel with what little control the dying propulsion systems had away from human inhabited areas below. The wizard was already moving onto the next vessel.

While the three heavy hitters were taking down the smaller alien craft in the sky by the dozens Cap was fighting against the alien commander who the super soldier had taken on many times when the same Chitauri had influenced the Nazi regime. Harry was learning more and more about this race that were known by many names throughout the universe. The most common name for these Chitauri was Skrull. These Skrull attempted to remove free will from the species throughout the universe and wiped out any species which threatened this mission.

 _"I now have the entire Chitauri/Skrull database and have the method to deactivate the weapon,"_ Lily informed her creator.

"Excellent, MJ are you at the weapon yet?" Harry queried as he tore through alien spacecraft, propelling the ships towards unpopulated areas outside of the city.

"We just reached it, love," Mary Jane answered as Natasha and Gwen finished off the last of the Chitauri in the chamber.

Janet was already examining the weapon console and trying to decipher some familiar symbols despite the alien language.

"Excellent, here is what you need to do," Harry began before walking his mate through the disarming process.

Through his bio-net the warlock was able to multi-task as he fought on and communicated with his lovers. Harry noticed one of Thor's ships was about to drop on Hawkeye's team and telekinetically deflected the vessel from killing the men in the transport jeep.

"Watch it, Thor. There are mortals on the ground," Spider-Man warned his comrade as he worked his way closer to the blonde Norse god.

"Tony, lose altitude now," Thor warned as energy built up around the thunderer.

Thor knew Spider-Man could take what was about to happen after Micronesia. Lightning erupted from Thor and clouds in the sky to connect with dozens of the smaller ships and several of the larger craft. The high frequency plasma raced through the vessels, ripping everything apart in its path.

"Sweet mother of God! I thought this guy was supposedly a pacifist," Fury shouted while looking at the sky.

"A pacifist with a big scary hammer General," Thor rebutted over the radio, easily able to intercept the electromagnetic transmissions despite his radio having burned up in the lightning storm.

"General Fury, there is a big one coming down towards the heart of the city," a soldier warned over the com. "This thing is over five blocks wide."

"I'm on it," Gwen assured, having left the room with the doomsday weapon after its disarmament to help out.

The blonde was close and saw the ship wasn't far from the river surrounding Manhattan. Gwen sped up her web swinging and dove into the water. Moments later the water erupted. The river receded further from Gwen's position as the water under her control continued to swell, shaping into a giant figure that resembled her normal body. Blend was in her element, one of them at least. Gwen struggled to control such a large mass but persevered when faced with the death of so many people. Gwen's massive watery hands reached up and grasped the falling ship, exerting enough force to deflect its trajectory so that it fell into the river and collapsed her watery form.

"That was awesome," Gwen declared after she launched herself out of the river.

"Good work," Fury praised. "Can somebody give Cap a hand? He isn't doing so good against the enemy leader."

"Give the man a little credit. He isn't down until he's dead," Harry assured while sending a spell at the American super soldier that took the worst off the man's injuries.

"Surrender," Kleiser, the alien leader, urged Captain America.

The suddenly mostly healed Cap surged back and hit Kleiser with a punch to the gut followed by driving his hand into the Skrull's nose.

"Surrender…Surrender?!" Cap shouted while driving his shield halfway through Kleiser's body starting at the neck and going right through the shape-shifter's midline. "You think this letter on my head stands for France?!" After pulling his shield out of Kleiser and knowing the alien would recover Cap ordered, "It's time to go nuclear, boys. Traumatize Banner, that's an order."

Moments later Bruce Banner was being flung out of a helicopter. Harry was at a different part of the battle and so didn't see Banner's plunge from the helicopter. But the mage certainly heard it when Banner hit the ground.

Cap's voice issued over the radio to all troops, saying, "All units fall back. The Hulk has just entered the playing field."

Just after Steve had said that, Kleiser charged towards Captain America after having healed from having a Vibranium shield bisecting his thoracic region. But the Hulk was faster than Kleiser and blew right past the Skrull as he picked up Cap.

"Blue man was supposed to be Banner's friend but blue man made a fool of him just like everyone else," Hulk shouted while choking the super soldier.

"Hulk, you don't understand. This isn't about you and I. I had them bring you back because of Betty," Cap said.

"Tell Hulk what you mean or Hulk start squeezing," Banner threatened.

"That naked guy over there has been all over Betty while you have been in solitary," Rodgers declared while pointing right at Kleiser.

"What?!" Hulk shouted while turning to glare at Kleiser. A primal yell of rage issued from the beast before he was on Kleiser. The Hulk's entire fist fit around the Skrull's upper body and the green giant smashed the alien into the ground with the force of a freight train. "Naked guy think Hulk stupid? Naked guy think Hulk not find out about affair? Hulk show naked guy what happens when he touches Hulk's girlfriend." As he shouted the Hulk held Kleiser by one ankle and began to bash the Skrull on the ground. "Hulk touch naked guy like naked guy touch betty!"

The Hulk tossed a screaming Kleiser into a troop transport truck.

"No, get away from me you witless pile of snot," Kleiser yelled while picking up the transport truck and throwing it on the Hulk. "I was fighting Steve Rodgers before you were even born, boy." Kleiser said this with his facial skin hanging loosely off his cheek, his muscles badly damaged by the fight. Purple blood dripped everywhere. "Are these idiots stupid enough to think some steroid-enhanced lab-rat is going to stop me now?"

Kleiser's biggest mistake was calling the Hulk stupid.

"No, naked guy's the stupid one here," Hulk shouted as he cleared the wreckage of the transport truck. "Naked guy -," Hulk couldn't finish his sentence as he grew angrier. "Naked guy went and made Hulk angry!" The Hulk began to pound on Kleiser while screaming for the Skrull to shut up. "Naked guy talk too much," Hulk yelled before hitting the Skrull with both fists into the ground hard enough to shake the earth and send out a concussive shockwave of air and sound.

"Well my friend it would appear congratulations are in…," Kleiser began his stolen human skin hanging off his alien face, no longer able to maintain his assumed form.

"Shut up," Hulk shouted while ripping the Skrull's head off.

The Hulk then began to ensure Kleiser would not be able to recover by eating the alien.

After Kleiser was in the Hulk's digestive tract Steve Rodgers decided to retarget the green behemoth.

"Attention Hulk! This is Captain America speaking again!" Steve called over a megaphone from a helicopter hovering over the scene of the fight between Banner and Kleiser. "You see these big triangular spacecraft in the sky? I was talking to the pilots earlier and they called you a sissy boy buddy! Are you really going to let them get away with that?"

"No! Hulk not sissy-boy…Hulk straight!" Banner shouted as he leapt towards the spacecraft.

With Thor, Captain America, Spider-Man, and now the Hulk combating the alien spacecraft in the sky the enemy were made short work of. As soon as the last ship hit the ground the Hulk leapt away and sailed through the air.

"I'll get him," Harry shouted at his comrades before leaping after the Hulk, subtly using his flight powers to make it seem like his leaping force was much greater than the Hulk's and therefore overtaking the green behemoth. "Go to sleep Banner," Harry said just as he wrapped his arm around the Hulk's neck just before the pair reached the ground.

The sorcerer channeled massive amounts of arcane energy into the Hulk's nervous system meant to stun the creature. Hulk was out like a light.

"How'd you do that?" Fury asked after leaping out of a recently landed helicopter a few minutes later, Hawkeye behind him and holding an Adamantium tipped arrow with an antidote for Banner in it.

Banner had already reverted to his normal human form after being knocked out.

"Let's call it my spider-sting and leave it at that. It's a little trick I came up with after my last encounter with the Hulk," Harry answered. "It is nice to know you at least had some plan before you woke this beast."

As the rest of the Ultimates arrived on the scene Pietro and Wanda decided to make an appearance as well.

"We did it! We saved the world, sister," Pietro declared. "You always expect these things to be some big movie-style event with every country on the planet fighting back. But sometimes it's just a few maniacs punching and kicking each other…mmhm."

Quicksilver's rant was suddenly cut off as webbing sealed his mouth shut.

"You talk too much quick-shooter," Harry declared. "Ladies must be so disappointed with you."

The other Ultimates laughed at Pietro's predicament as he struggled to remove the webbing over his mouth. When this proved unsuccessful the angry speedster attempted to charge Spider-Man. The reality traveler lashed out with a fist encased in a stunner and Quicksilver went down.

"Keep your brother on a tighter leash, Wanda," Harry suggested.

The Scarlet Witch merely yawned and pretended to be bored when she was anything but. Wanda found Spider-Man amusing and intriguing.

"Now that we have saved the world I think this officially makes us superheroes," Janet declared with a grin.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry was swinging through New York after having just taken down some small time robbers. Spider-Man still patrolled the Big Apple and no criminal was too small or too big for him to take down. Suddenly a flash of light lit up the sky overhead. Automatically Lily adjusted her creator's eyesight to see through the flash and he noticed a blonde woman around his age falling out of the sky. The superhero swung up and caught the unconscious woman before she could fall to her death. Harry swung over to the nearest rooftop and gently set her down. The mage examined the woman critically. She was wearing a blue suit that showed scorch marks and obvious signs of battle. A gash on the woman's forehead sported dried blood. Harry reached out and healed the wound, leaving no scar. A few cleaning charms and the woman was thoroughly cleansed.

After cleaning the blonde up Harry realized she was quite beautiful. The sorcerer sent an enervate at the woman and she sat up with a start, energy racing through her. Immediately the blonde's gaze snapped to Harry and her eyes narrowed.

"Tell me who you are right now or I will give you a brain aneurism," Sue threatened, noticing the handsome man was wearing Spider-Man's outfit but this was no Peter Parker.

Harry felt a tendril of telekinetic energy sweep out from the woman and prepare to kill him as she had threatened. The warlock deflected the probe, much to the woman's surprise.

"My name is Harry. How about you tell me how you got into my universe and what your name is? I just snatched you out of the sky before you could fall to your death. I detected residual thaltrionic radiation from whatever technology delivered you to this universe," Harry explained after he and Lily had analyzed the readings from their senses of the portal remnants.

Sue's eyes were wide as she looked around and realized everything looked so different from her world yet close to before **_his_** arrival.

"I am in another universe," Sue said with surprise before she released the telekinetic probe but kept a shield at the ready. "I was just trying to get into the N-Zone." Harry had a feeling this N-Zone was one of the lower dimensions of this woman's universe. "My name is Sue, Sue Storms."

"Well Sue Storms, I have heard of your counterpart in this universe. She has published quite a few biotechnology papers I have found intriguing," Harry informed the woman. "But you are a few years older than her I would say. She is twenty-four."

"I'm twenty-eight," Sue replied as she sat down on the wall lining the edge of the roof.

Harry joined the woman.

"I take it your world suffered some sort of catastrophe?" Harry queried.

"How did you know?" Sue was quick to ask, surprise plain on her features.

"I recognize the look. My world did too," Harry replied.

"I take it that is why you don't look like Peter Parker. You are from another universe?" Sue inquired.

"That is one of the reasons," Harry agreed, feeling he could trust this woman even if he did spell her to be unable to talk about what he was telling her right then except with those people already in the know. "So what was the apocalyptic event you had on your world?"

Sue flinched at the word apocalyptic event.

"He was a mutant who called himself Apocalypse. He decimated all those who tried to stop him. I was part of a program at the Baxter Building for gifted children. What was left of the government turned to us to try to stop Apocalypse after most other avenues had failed. He decimated everyone in the Baxter Building. The only reason I survived was because I was secretly a mutant," Sue explained.

"I take it there is a stigma against mutants in your world too?" Harry queried.

"Yes, the public hated mutants with a passion," Sue confirmed.

"What are your powers other than some type of telekinesis?" Harry asked.

"I am sure you will find out if you prove trustworthy," Sue answered, still not quite letting her guard down.

With an approving smile Harry replied, "It is nice to see you aren't naive."

Suddenly Harry sensed a tremor going through the ground and there were screams from off in the distance. Tapping into his satellite network Harry saw live feed of a giant crocodile-like creature with a fish-like tail emerging from a giant tear in the ground. The sorcerer holographically projected the feed so Sue could see.

"That is the Baxter Building," Sue pointed out, her eyes narrowing as she stood. "I'm going to go check it out."

"I will too. It is kind of my job as a superhero," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe I will see you there," Sue said with a small smile before she vanished.

Harry could tell the blonde had just become invisible and was rising into the air. The mage could still sense the beauty and when he activated his T-Ray technology he could see her as well. Harry arrived on the scene of the incident to the sight of a large prehistoric monster attempting to eat a humanoid being made out of what looked like living rock while another being was flying around while on fire. Harry treated the two smaller beings as mutants of some sort and sprang right into action. The sorcerer swung in from the side and kicked the beast in the side of the head while channeling arcane energy into his feet. The beast dropped the rock man. Another man dressed in blue bounced out of the upper floors of the Baxter Building contorted into the shape of a large ball. This man took advantage of the creature's disorientation to wrap his elastic body around the beast's muzzle several times. Harry recognized the pliable man as Reed Richards from the man's scientific works.

"Richards, get out of the way," Harry shouted while shooting strand after strand of webbing charmed unbreakable to hold the creature's mouth shut.

Reed gladly did as the more experienced superhero directed. Harry jumped onto the beast's snout and delivered a powerful blow right between the eyes. As the creature toppled towards the ground below the rock man standing under the creature was ready. Ben Grimm A.K.A. the rock man delivered a powerful blow that sent the monster flipping back into the pit it had emerged from.

"Nice hit," Harry complimented Grimm after he landed on the ground next to the chasm in the ground.

"Thanks," Grimm replied.

"Don't move mutant," a voice with a megaphone shouted. "Let the humans go and no one will get hurt!" "On my order take the mutant down," the SWAT team captain said loud enough for all to hear.

Harry quickly lashed out with quick blasts of webbing. The super strong netting cascaded over the hotheaded law enforcement, immobilizing them from shooting at Ben.

"Thanks," Ben replied.

"No problem Mr. Grimm," Harry replied.

"How'd you know my name?" Ben asked.

"I know a lot of things," the telepathic sorcerer assured. "For instance I know if you want to find Sue Storm then we had best get heading down that hole."

"You know where Sue is?" Johnny Storm demanded after his flames went out.

"How could you know she is down there?" Richards asked.

"I have powerful sensors that have been scanning the pit since I arrived on the scene. There is a human down there with a DNA signature that places her as close family with you and your father Mr. Storm," Harry replied.

"Johnny," The fire wielder corrected.

Harry didn't mention the Sue in the pit was also virtually a genetic match for the Sue currently looking curiously down into the chasm.

"I'm going after Sue," Ben announced before he dove into the hole.

"Johnny, Reed, Where is Ben going?" Dr. Storm, Johnny and Sue's father demanded as he came running up after a rush down the stairs from the top floors of the Baxter Building.

"He is going after Sue. She is down there in the chasm according to Spider-Man," Reed answered. "We are going down to get her."

With no further explanation Reed followed Ben into the pit along with Johnny. Harry jumped in as well, caching on the wall and having no problem crawling down. The invisible Sue wasn't far behind. Harry caught up with the other three males as Reed gushed about drawings on the walls.

"This is fascinating," Reed declared. "These markings are from a culture I have never studied before."

"The markings are Atlantian," Harry announced after recognizing the language from excavations in his own world. Atlantis had long ago been excavated in the sorcerer's universe. "I am taking detailed scans. You can study them later. I suggest you climb faster."

"Listen to Spider-Man, Reed," Ben urged.

Several minutes later the group touched down at the bottom.

"Did you guys hear something?" Reed asked.

"That was my stomach," Ben replied.

"No it wasn't," Harry assured as his eyes told him a different story. "We are surrounded by thousands of creatures which appear to be mold life-forms."

Johnny burned his flame brighter and illuminated the area.

"Ok Reed, now I am really pissed at you," Ben declared as the hideous creatures became visible to all.

"Guys," Johnny began.

"Yes," Reed prompted.

"This is a really weird day," Johnny announced.

"No shit," Ben replied.

"Quiet you guys. Someone is coming from that direction," Harry informed his companions while indicating the direction he was now facing. "And they have Sue with them."

"Fantastic, truly," a voice familiar to Reed and Johnny declared.

"Reed, Johnny," the frantic voice of the younger Sue Storms called as she was being humped in the legs, arms, and hips by disgusting mold beings.

Harry shot out a line of webbing faster than anyone could follow and snatched Sue away from the mold people and into his arms.

"You have got something on your arm," Harry muttered before flicking the mold creature with enough force to make the creature explode.

"Thanks," a breathless Sue replied as she realized she was in the arms of one of her favorite superheroes.

"You four children have become something amazing, just like I told you," Doctor Molekevic, former employee at the Baxter Building but now disfigured and unhinged mad scientist said.

As Molekevic spoke, Sue ran into Reed's arms and hugged him, having recently kissed him for the first time before the teleportation accident which caused their powers and for the four newly super powered friends to become separated. As she ran Sue blinked in and out of sight, her invisibility powers not easily controllable in her emotional state.

"Did you just…?" Reed asked in amazement.

"Are you on fire, Johnny? What happened to you guys?" Sue questioned.

"As your teacher I feel I must point out just how dangerous your accident was. You gained fantastic powers but could just as easily have perished," Molekevic warned while surrounded by mold creatures.

"Dr. Molekevic…what have you done here?" Reed asked.

"What I have done is create a world that we men of science can…," Molekevic began before being cut off by Sue.

"Reed, he is totally out of his mind! First, he kidnapped me! He created this underworld nightmare! He's totally obsessed with you and my dad," a hysterical Sue announced.

"Susan!" Molekevic bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth.

"He monitors us, is hooked into the Baxter Building mainframe, and he may have sabotaged our experiment just to get us here," Susan explained.

"You are an ugly girl Susan if you could so quickly betray my emotions and confidence," Molekevic screamed. "I took you in!"

"You kidnapped me!" Susan rebutted. "Timeout, what is that?" The blonde asked as she pointed to Ben.

"That is my friend Ben Grimm," Reed answered. "I introduced you before the accident."

"Oh, hey, are you ok in there?" Sue asked with concern.

"Yeah, thanks," Ben assured without taking his eyes off the masses of mold people.

"I remember you, you're the Moley Moley Mole Man," Johnny suddenly declared.

"It might not be a good time to taunt the man with the army of mold creatures," Harry suggested. "How about we take this discussion up top?"

As he spoke the warlock shot a web line at Molekevic and pulled the screaming mad scientist forward so that the mad man's face made contact with Harry's fist.

"What have you done?" Reed demanded as the mold creatures suddenly started to attack.

"Susan," Harry said to the older Sue Storms. "I suggest you get us out of here."

The older Miss Storms who Harry would think of as Susan when in the presence of her younger duplicate appeared with a glare for the superhero.

"I should leave you here to get eaten," Susan muttered while encasing the group in a shield bubble.

"What is going on?" Ben asked in confusion as he shot into the air under the power of Susan's shield.

As the group flew towards the rift that all but one of them had descended through a short while ago Harry explained, "Meet another version of Susan Storms from an alternate universe. Your teleporter accident had far reaching consequences. She was already in the N-Zone at the time or in the process of entering it."

"This is extraordinary," Reed declared.

"Yes…extraordinary," Sue muttered, unsure how to feel.

"Kinda confusing," Johnny pointed out.

"Just think of the elder Miss Storms as Susan and the younger version as Sue," Harry suggested.

"Why is she older?" Ben asked while nodding towards Susan.

"Her universe was along a different timeline than this one," Harry answered.

"What about Dr. Molekevic?" Reed suddenly asked.

"I tagged him with a tracking device. I will be keeping an eye on that nut job and sees what secrets he reveals before I bring him in. I will also help you trick his access to the Baxter Building mainframe," Harry assured. "He won't be spying on you anymore."

"Thanks," Reed said with a grin.

Susan flew the group onto the top of the Baxter Building while keeping them invisible so that their arrival wasn't noticed. As they touched down Susan allowed the group to become visible to the human spectrum but kept them cloaked still from the sensors she knew the building possessed. She had no wish to have the government come rushing up and trying to detain her.

"What you can do…it's amazing," Sue told her older alternate.

"Thanks…you might be able to do the same with time," Susan suggested. Remembering what she was like at that age the elder blonde added, "Just don't overtax yourself too quickly. It takes time to build up to what I can do."

"You are not staying," Reed surmised.

"No, I am not. Despite how much this place looks like it, it's not my Baxter Building," Susan explained with a pained expression.

"It can be if you give it a chance…Sis," Sue suggested, trying out the new title for someone who might as well have been a twin sister despite the age difference.

Susan gave her younger "sister" a small smile and answered, "Maybe sometime I can do that. But the death of my family is still too fresh."

"We understand," Johnny assured, surprisingly showing some intelligence for once. Johnny had always had a soft spot for his sister. "You are welcome here anytime. Where will you go?"

"Oh I will be around," Susan assured with a mysterious grin before she disappeared.

There was no trace of Susan to those who weren't magical. Harry saw her waiting on the roof of an adjacent building, watching him.

"I do need to get going too. I have already taken care of Molekevic spying on you. There is a program in your database which will feed him a false video feed and false versions of any information he might try to access. That is if he is stupid enough to try to access that feed again from that location," Harry announced.

"You did it already?" Reed asked in surprise. "But you haven't even accessed our systems!"

"Of course I did," Harry replied with an enigmatic grin.

"Thank you for saving me," Sue said hurriedly, taking the chance to run up and give her handsome rescuer a kiss on the cheek even though she had the urge to take his lips.

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure I will be around. If you ever need me just call my name and I will be there," Harry assured before leaping over the edge of the building and swinging away.

"He is so cool," Johnny declared and his companions nodded their agreement.

Harry knew Susan was following him and allowed her to trail him for several blocks before he willed an illusion in his place while the real him became invisible.

"It's not nice to follow someone invisibly," Harry teased from behind the flying Susan.

Susan stopped and whirled around to find Spider-Man right behind her.

"How did you…," Susan demanded before looking back the way she had been heading to see no Spider-Man present.

"You aren't the only one who can play tricks with light, Miss Storms," Harry said with a roguish grin. "So why are you following me?"

Susan looked embarrassed and floated onto the roof Harry had been perched on the edge of when he had startled her.

"I…I don't actually know where to go," Susan admitted. "This world is more different than I realized now that I have passed through a few blocks away from the Baxter Building."

"Say no more. You can stay with me. I live with my aunt. And two of my girlfriends, Mary Jane and Gwen, are over a lot," Harry assured as he began leading Susan back towards his place.

"Wait, what do you mean… _two of your girlfriends_?" Susan said incredulously.

"Yeah…I've kinda got this thing going on where I have incredible amounts of stamina, too much for my partners. And I also may have raised the dead on live broadcasts around the world using my semen. And as a side effect of its ingestion it also makes any being orgasm," Harry explained.

"Bullshit," the blonde bio-technologist declared.

"I can prove it to you in a minute," Harry assured as he swung up to his bedroom window.

Gwen and MJ were already in the room working on their homework. The girls spent more time in their boyfriend's home than their own.

"Hello, honey," MJ greeted. "Who is your new friend?"

"This is Susan Storms. She just arrived from another universe. She called bullshit on the properties of my semen," Harry explained as Susan floated into the bedroom.

"Another universe, that is wicked awesome," MJ declared.

"I am proving her wrong," Gwen called dibs.

The blonde practically pounced on her boyfriend and had his spider-suit bottom down before the shocked Susan could look away.

"You are in for a treat…lucky bitch," MJ informed the older woman as they watched Gwen coax a load out of their man with great skill.

Harry wasn't trying to last long so soon Gwen's efforts paid off. Gwen gestured MJ over after taking a swallow for herself. After getting another mouthful the blonde pulled back and the redhead was ready and waiting to take over. As MJ finished off drinking his load Gwen stood up swiftly, turned, and closed the distance to Susan. Before Susan could fully comprehend what was going on Gwen had pressed her mouth to the older beauty's lips and was delivering a mouthful of the tastiest liquid Susan Storms had ever had in her mouth. Susan's climax hit her immediately and hit her hard. If Gwen hadn't known it was coming and hadn't caught the older woman Susan would have collapsed. Gwen's own climax was in full swing but the gorgeous Miss Stacy had learned how to stay on her feet through seed induced orgasms.

Several minutes later Susan was able to stand on her own somewhat shaky legs and announced, "Ok, you were right. I wouldn't have believed it but you were right."

"He generally is," MJ assured with a warm smile.

"Come on, let's go eat dinner. Aunt May just got back with the food," Harry suggested.

May liked Susan right from the start but she generally liked most of the women Peter introduced her to. The woman of the house was happy to let Susan stay with them after learning of the blonde's circumstances. May felt it was more Peter's house than hers anyway after he had paid off the mortgage with earnings from his Spider-Man franchise among other financial dealings. The several million Peter had deposited in her bank account meant May never had to work a day again in her life if she didn't want to. She kept plenty busy though with superheroes running around the house all day. They needed someone to help them out with the day to day things.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 4/9/2017


	6. Chapter 6

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 6

"He's an angsty fellow isn't he," Harry musingly stated, startling Susan who was watching the Baxter Building and by extent Reed Richards as the elastic man stood on the top of the Baxter Building overlooking the construction being done to repair the road below where the monster had torn up from the depths of the Earth over a month and a half previous. Susan was invisible but that didn't hinder Harry from seeing her. "Neat trick by the way," the sorcerer complimented as he saw the light distortions in the space in front of Sue's face which acted like high powered binoculars. "I'm assuming you can read lips?"

"No need," Susan answered. "I can make pretty much anything I want to with the power of my mind via my force-field ability. It takes a good deal of concentration but that includes some highly advanced auditory sensory devices I have come across in my years."

"Impressive," Harry complimented.

Sue's breath caught as she saw the man who was the counterpart of her father in this universe step out of the Baxter Building onto the walkway where Richards stood watch. Harry focused his own distance listening and distance seeing sensors on the pair as Susan focused on them.

"How long have you been out here, Reed?" Dr. Storm questioned.

"I didn't mess up the calculations, Dr. Storm. I have reviewed them several times. The N-Zone translation should have worked flawlessly. But Victor insisted the schematic was flawed and I thought we had settled it. He had a habit of walking in and changing things without permission. It was the superpositioning system that overloaded. I knew phase-space theory and Victor did not. He only thought he did. Victor thought the system was flawed because he didn't understand how it worked and he would never admit it to himself let alone me," Reed explained. Dr. Storm stood and listened silently as Reed got this off his chest. "Victor didn't know how to rebuild the system so he simply reprogrammed it. The superpositioning system didn't understand what it was being told to do. That caused the accident. We were thrown across the world after being changed into these bodies. Where is Victor Van Damme?"

After Dr. Storm had coaxed Reed inside Harry said, "It is nice to see he finally figured it out. I was wondering how long it would take him to figure out the root cause of the problem."

Turning to her friend Susan inquired, "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

Susan had come to respect Harry's intelligence the short time she had lived with him. Reed, Susan, all those kids who had lived in the Baxter Building were geniuses but Harry was a class of his own above them in terms of mental capabilities.

"I knew the day after the accident and it only took that long because I was busy with other matters and couldn't sit down to analyze the problem," Harry replied.

Susan knew the other matters he had been dealing with included getting her settled. Susan could look like whoever she wished by manipulating the light around her body. She had gratefully accepted the new identity her savior had set up for her so that there wouldn't be any awkward questions asked by S.H.I.E.L.D. or other agencies who monitored the Storm family. Susan was officially a cousin to Sue and Johnny of this universe. Over the last month and a half she had been busily studying up on the differences between her old universe and this one from within the safety of the Parker residence and had been befriended by the younger MJ and Gwen. May had been wonderful as well. Harry…he was a different matter. The handsome superhero had been extremely friendly and warm with Susan but there was also an undercurrent of sexual tension between herself and him.

"You constantly amaze me, Harry," Susan told her fellow reality traveler as she turned back to look at the Baxter.

"I haven't begun to amaze you yet, Susan," Harry purred directly into the blonde's ear as he stepped behind her and pushed his groin into her bum, showing her his hardness.

Susan gasped and spun around, looking up into the gorgeous eyes of her savior.

"Harry…don't," Susan began to say before her mouth was covered by the mage's lips and her tongue dueled with his. When the sorcerer pulled back several moments later Susan put her face against his shoulder and breathed heavily. "Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"So you will be all the more ready for me when I claim you," Harry replied.

Susan pulled back and stared at Harry with surprise and sudden realization.

"You have known all along the effect you have on me and what it has been like living in your house this past month and a half," Susan accused, her anger suddenly flaring.

Over the past month Susan had listened and even observed a couple of times by mimicking spy cameras as Harry, MJ, and Gwen engaged in numerous erotic encounters in all places and at all times of the day and night around the Parker residence. Ever since she had gotten that first taste of him Susan had wanted more of Harry's essence. Now she could see the superhero had wanted her all hot and bothered.

"No more teasing," Susan growled before she pounced on the wizard.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

By the time the couple had finally gotten their clothes back on Sue had managed to coax Reed into the Baxter Building's quite advanced bioscanner. Sue learned Reed had no internal organs anymore.

"Poor guy," Harry said after hearing that Reed had finally discovered that his internals had been replaced by a pliable bacterial sack which fed his blood stream a rich supply of nutrients from the air he breathed.

"No kidding," Susan agreed. "The biotechnologist in me is fascinated by the phenomenon but the woman in me cringes a bit that Sue is dating him. I know intellectually that there is nothing Reed can do but…," the blonde trailed off.

"There is no need to justify your emotions to me, love," Harry assured.

Susan and Harry returned their attention to the Baxter Building as Ben and Reed walked into a lab where Sue was waiting. The lab contained a large press meant to test the strength of synthesized materials.

"What is this thing?" Grimm asked while staring up at the massive machine.

"It's a press to test your strength," Sue answered.

"Why?" Ben replied.

"Ben, I just went through all of this crap with Reed. How about you shut your mouth before I put invisible poisonous snakes in your bed at night trained to go for your eyes," Sue threatened. "You'll never be able to tell how many or where they are."

"Ok, ok you want me to weight lift?" Ben clarified.

"Sort of…this machine is meant to test the integrity of super-dense new elements," Sue explained.

"Isn't this Mad Billy's machine?" Reed inquired.

"Mad Billy?" Ben questioned.

"Mad Billy was this kid who built a particle accelerator in his bedroom and then sat in the middle of it playing a banjo. He made new metals which were super heavy, super hard, and super dense," Reed clarified.

"We used this to try to crush those metals and now we are going to use it on you," Sue explained with a mischievous grin. "I will start the machine low and increase the weight incrementally. Tell me when you can't hold the plate up anymore," the blonde added while Ben stepped onto the platform.

"Ok," Ben agreed nervously.

"I am starting off with a ton, Ben. Are you set?" Sue prompted.

"Do it," Ben responded.

"And going," Sue declared while activating the machine.

There was a loud wrenching sound and the two scientists looked up from their console in surprise to see the machine broken badly.

"Your machine kinda blows," Ben declared, holding the remnants up in one hand.

"This is crazy, Reed. Ben was putting out seven tons per square inch with each hand," Sue announced in shock. "He could crush a tank like a normal human could crush aluminum foil."

"You know…that was actually pretty awesome," Ben said.

Moments later the windows of the room blew out. A swarm of tiny robotic insects swarmed the Baxter Building. Johnny Storm was on the street below and activated his flame powers, rocketing off the ground. The young pyrokinetic began projecting streams of fire as he flew up into the air, vaporizing the glass that was falling from the broken windows before it could reach the street below. Meanwhile pandemonium was reigning in the lab where Sue, Ben, and Reed were located as they tried to figure out what was going on. Sue automatically turned invisible.

"Sue, get out of here," Reed shouted as one of the insects with deadly sharp protrusions on its front flew towards his eyes intent on skewering him.

Harry wrapped his arm around Susan's waist and teleported into the building while casting a strong Notice-Me-Not charm around himself and his mate.

"Don't interfere," Harry instructed Susan while her younger sister yanked Reed out of the way of the deadly insect hurtling towards his face and began dragging him out of the room.

"Why don't they notice us? We are not invisible," Susan pointed out.

"No we are not," Harry agreed. "Their subconscious minds just don't allow them to consciously notice us due to one of my abilities."

"Why shouldn't we help them?" Susan asked.

At the same time Reed said to Sue, "I thought I told you to get out of here."

"I won't be doing anything you say when you shout at me like that," Sue replied.

"Pretty frickin' please get out of here," Ben said to Sue as he crushed robotic insects left and right.

Harry said to Susan, "The very young never learn and grow without adversity to challenge themselves against. I am not saying we don't protect them, but only against what we are sure they cannot handle. Be ready to step in but we won't do so unless there is no other alternative."

The group rushed out of the room and closed the door.

"That sounds like gunfire," Ben pointed out as the sound of automatic weapons fire could be heard down a nearby hall.

The younger trio ran down several corridors until they came out in a large hall to see a soldier surrounded by robotic insects. The man was trying to shoot his attackers but to no avail. Susan and Harry could both see the man was going to die if action wasn't taken. Sue was still surprised and wouldn't have reacted quickly enough.

 _"Protect the soldier,"_ Harry projected into his newest mate's mind while also delving into the mind of her younger sister.

While they may have physically been identical the two blondes were quite different mentally. Susan was mentally more mature and a warrior. Sue was still an academic at heart. Susan reached out and wrapped the soldier in a force-field at the surface of his skin. She then formed another flat force-field like a giant fly swatter and began crushing the robotic insects against the hard steel walls of the corridor. Meanwhile Harry was in Sue's mind making her believe she was the one destroying the insects and saving the man.

Just then Johnny burst into the hallway on fire shouting, "Sue, Dad!"

"I'm pretty sure he is in his office on the other side of the building," Sue replied as the last of the insects in the corridor met their end against the walls.

"So far I think the robots are only on this side of the building but they can fly," Johnny announced.

"They need to be contained," Reed suggested.

"But how?" Ben questioned.

"Incoming," Sue announced as a swarm of more robotic insects flew in from another hallway. "I've got this."

Sue proceeded to actually use her own powers to crush these attackers while Susan watched on proudly. While he had been in her mind Harry had learned that originally Sue would have created a cube of force-fields and crushed the insects that way. While it would have worked it would have wasted energy. Why create six crushing surfaces when only one is required? After seeing Susan's technique Sue copied it.

As the three younger males gaped at Sue she instructed, "Let's go. We need to get to the admin side of the building. Eight main corridors link that side of the floor with this side, heavy machinery. Protecting dad is our first objective."

Just then a large door slammed down in front of the quartet, blocking their path.

"What the fuck?" Ben demanded.

"This is a containment protocol to protect the teachers from us kids in case an experiment went catastrophically wrong. The Baxter Building wasn't exactly a playground," Reed pointed out. "We have more incoming."

"You're not getting them all this time, Sue," Johnny declared while starting to shoot the flying insects down with bursts of fire.

"Is there anything I can do?" Reed questioned while Ben began crushing robots too.

"Do you have a ninja rubber-band death attack move?" Ben asked.

"No," Reed replied sullenly.

"Then stay there and try not to get stabbed by these suckers," Ben said.

"I can probably hack into the building's security system," Reed mused as he drew a tablet PC from his lab coat pocket. Several moments later Reed added, "The robots have gathered in A lounge, it is this way. I am also reading something else…Bluetooth."

"What is Bluetooth, Reed?" Ben demanded.

"Bluetooth short range radio used for data transmissions. It's big in cell phones in Europe and Scandinavia," Reed explained. "These things are communicating instructions with each other. Can you hand me one you smashed?" Ben picked up one of the robots and passed it to Reed. "These things have been pieced together out of parts of old cell phones, mp3 players, and other junk electronics. Oh no…I know who sent these. Johnny these suckers are vulnerable to extreme heat."

"They are also vulnerable to being smashed by my force-fields, Reed. You are not putting my brother in danger when I can safely smash these suckers from a distance," Sue interjected.

"Good point," Reed agreed, wise enough not to defy his girlfriend in this matter.

The bugs had hacked the door lock and sealed the room closed by the time the quartet had arrived but Ben made short work of the door. A swarm of several hundred of the robotic insects was swirling in the center of the room like a funnel cloud as they determined the best course of attack in the Baxter Building.

"I'm not sure if she is ready for this," Susan said next to Harry while the pair clung to the wall above the entrance to the room, the blonde in her boyfriend's arms.

"Just be ready to back her up," Harry suggested.

"You can do this, Sue. Everyone is counting on you," the younger Miss Storms told herself.

Sue threw out her hands towards the ceiling and a flat sheet of energy formed more visible and solid looking than any she had constructed before.

"She has got this," Susan declared with a smile, suddenly more confident in her sister's abilities.

Seconds later the force-field plummeted through the air, descending with such speed and deftness that the insects didn't have a hope of avoiding it. With a massive crash the force-field came down on the robotic swarm like a giant fly swatter. Several inches of the floor indented so great was Sue's force. The blonde had a nosebleed from the effort and was panting but was smiling. Reed, Ben, and Johnny came rushing into the room fully now.

"Power induced nosebleed headaches are the worst," Susan informed Harry with a grimace for her sister.

The sorcerer sent a bolt of energy invisible to all but Susan at her sister. When it hit Sue's facial features which had held a small grimace despite her smile relaxed.

"You are just full of surprises, Harry," Susan said to her mate, grinning.

"Come on, let's go home for now. They have got this in hand. We can come back if something new develops. You know I will know right away with the monitoring tech I have placed throughout this place," Harry pointed out.

"Of course you are right," Susan agreed. "Let's go."

The couple phased out of sight.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Reed's investigation into the robotic insects yielded a location for Victor in the country of Denmark. Reed immediately wanted to go after Victor because he knew if the military got their hands on Victor then Reed and company would never see Van Damme again and he was the only one who knew the final segments of the superpositioning code which had been uploaded into the components destroyed in the accident. Sue's father forbade pursuing Victor and instead went to the military. Dr. Storm should have known Reed wouldn't drop the issue.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Baxter Building, the top floor…

"What level is this?" Ben asked as Reed led him, Sue, and Johnny into a massive chamber stacked with large crates and overhead cranes.

"This is the floor directly under the roof where we airlifted some of the larger equipment in. I keep one of my old toys, one I never showed you Sue, up here. Back then you were still just the Principal's daughter to me. My parents have barely said a word to me since I became a resident of the Baxter Building. When I was younger sometimes I would let it slide…but other times when they just wanted to get off the phone or…well I wanted to go see them. Ben, you have to understand. We didn't get let out of the Baxter Building without visit passes and authorizations that the parents had to sign off on. My folks wouldn't do that. So I made a car," Reed finished his explanation as he walked into a smaller room and gestured towards a wheel-less vehicle that looked somewhat like a car.

"It has no wheels," Ben pointed out the obvious.

"It flies and the roof retracts," Reed replied. "I wrote an override for the roof controls," the genius added while holding up his tablet PC.

"This is seriously way cool," Johnny declared. "What do you call it?"

"I named it when I was thirteen. Don't judge. I called it the fantasti-car," Reed announced.

"That sucks," Ben declared.

"It fantasti-sucks," Johnny added.

"Lay off my boyfriend boys or I will be forced to punish you," Sue promised with a mischievous grin.

"I don't even want to know why she is smiling like that," Johnny said with a shiver.

"Let's have a look inside," Ben suggested.

As the two single males began exploring the car Sue turned to her boyfriend and inquired, "You were going to visit your parents?"

As Sue wrapped her arms around his neck Reed explained, "I always chickened out because I feared they would slam the door in my face."

After kissing his cheek, Sue said, "You know you have me now, don't you?"

"Do I?" Reed queried.

"Always did," Sue assured. "So why reveal the fantasti-car now?"

"I just had a discussion with your dad. The military is going after Victor and if they get to him first we will never see him again. Which means we will never get the superpositioning code," Reed explained.

"We will never be able to fix ourselves," Sue lamented. "You are planning on beating the military to him aren't you?"

"Indeed," Reed confirmed. "I will go alone if I have to but I would appreciate the help."

"Ben, Johnny, get your butts out here," Sue barked. "The army is going to grab Van Damme and if they do we will never be able to fix ourselves," the blonde explained as the two males climbed out of the flying vehicle.

"What are we waiting for…let's get after him," Johnny urged.

"Yeah, it's clobberin' time," Ben declared.

"It's what?" Johnny questioned.

"It's something my coach used to say before a big game," Ben explained.

"Is the fantasti-car ready to go?" Sue questioned her boyfriend.

"I loaded some food in there earlier," Reed assured.

"Real food, or Twinkies and junk?" Sue probed.

"Ok, maybe I need to get some real food and then we are ready to go," Reed amended.

"What about fuel?" Johnny questioned.

"It runs off of a device which sucks energy like a vacuum out of the universe," Reed replied. "I actually modified a vacuum cleaner to do it."

"Reed, you are so weird," Johnny told the older male.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Over Copenhagen several hours later…

"What is your plan for when we find Victor?" Johnny asked Reed from the back seat of the fantasti-car.

"We make him tell us the alterations he made to the superpositioning code. After that the army can do what they want with him," Reed replied.

"Clarify what you mean by _make him_ ," Sue urged.

"By whatever means necessary we make him tell us the code," Reed said resolutely.

"I am not disagreeing with your proposed methods, Reed," Sue began. "I'm just saying…"

Sue was cut off as Reed spotted the launch point of the robotic insect swarm.

"There is our target," Reed interrupted.

"It looks like a shantytown has been built up in that location," Sue observed.

Suddenly a beam of energy was launched from a figure on the ground right at the fantasti-car. The fantasti-car was struck and began to plummet. An invisible Susan and Harry were flying behind the fantasti-car. Susan reached out and caught the crashing transport, slowing it down enough that it hit with considerably less force than it would have otherwise. The airbags had deployed in the interior of the craft.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I expected," Victor Van Damme declared as he lowered the beam weapon from his shoulder, unable to see the downed craft from the dust cloud that had been thrown up.

As if hearing Victor's comment, Johnny Storm flew out of the wreckage on fire and straight at the fantasti-car's attacker.

"As usual Johnny, the universe is laughing behind your hotheaded back," Victor declared before launching half a dozen deadly metallic shards from his wrist. "And I'm laughing in your face."

Just as Johnny was hit by one of the shards in the side Ben came charging out of the wreckage.

"Where's the douche wearing the blanket that shot me in the ass?" Ben demanded.

"Here, shooting you in the chest," Victor answered as he aimed his energy canon.

"Ah shit," Ben had just enough time to say before the beam impacted him in the chest and threw him back into a nearby building with enough force to demolish the structure.

Sue snuck up behind Victor while invisible but he turned and noticed her form passing through the smoke from his weapon. Sue realized she had been spotted.

"If that is really you Victor," Sue began to say.

Before she could continue Victor spewed forth a cloud of poisonous green gas right at the blonde. Sue was blown off her feet and began hacking.

"I am not really sure myself," Victor began as he approached the downed blonde. "But I seem to be converting the remains of my internal organs into poison, Susan. Do you think that is possible?" As Victor stood over Sue he added, "If you inhale deeply you might be able to identify the poison. But you will have to think quickly because the final stage is the victim breaking their own back from the violent convulsions."

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend, Victor," Reed growled as he crawled from the craft, having been working to ensure the power source didn't go critical and level the city.

"It amuses me Richards that the universe did not grant you any special gifts. As pathetic as your cohorts were, they at least offered me entertainment. You I am going to impale after snapping your neck," Victor promised.

"Well you finally went over the deep end you crazy bastard," Reed declared.

"My father taught me that there are only two kinds of people in this world Richards; the kings and everybody else," Victor answered.

"Your dad used to beat you like a runt dog, Vic. He traveled the world and you clung to his leg like a leech. He couldn't wait to scrape you off and toss you in the Baxter Building because you just weren't good enough," Reed taunted. A cry of rage escaped Victor's throat and his disfigured form leapt towards Reed. Reed stretched out his form and wrapped his body around the metallic midsection long enough to grab hold of Victor's goat-like right leg. Reed grabbed hold of the leg and slammed Victor's metallic face into the pavement. "I will make this simple for you Vic since I know how simple your mind is. Give me the superpositioning code and you will never see us again."

"I will die first," Victor said. "You were nothing before I granted you my attention. This wasn't an accident. I was meant to be glorious like this and you a freak. I will leave you trapped in that fluidic body and laugh at the horror that your life has become."

Victor's insane rant was interrupted at that moment by Johnny.

"This is for messing with my sister," Johnny called after he had begun projecting a stream of flame down at Victor who screamed on the ground.

"Are you alright, Sue?" Reed asked as Johnny poured on the heat.

"Yeah, I am better now. I projected an internal force-field to seal my throat. It hurts like you couldn't imagine," Sue replied.

"Not so tough without your bazooka are you," Johnny said as he let off the heat.

"Let's see how tough he is when he can't spew his noxious breath on me or breathe at all," Sue suggested as an airtight force-field sealed Victor's head off from the atmosphere. "I can _feel_ him clawing at that force-field. How hard is that stuff covering his body, Ben?"

"I have only met you twice but I hate you already," Ben declared as he picked Victor up by the midsection with one giant hand and slammed goat-legs into the pavement.

"What is that beeping for?" Sue asked her boyfriend as an alarm on his suit went off.

"It is an alarm tied to an electromagnetic detector I set up to tell me if Victor had more wireless robots around," Reed replied. "Well this isn't going to be good," the genius added as he and Sue observed the eyes of the crowd around them in the commune glowing brightly.

Harry and Susan observed nanite composed dragon tattoos bite into the commune members and take control of their bearers.

"Did you think I was lying about being a king? I have subjects and they do my bidding because of their love for me. I love them as well. Would you kill for me, my people?" After the crowd had answered in the affirmative Victor commanded, "Kill for me now. Bring me their eyes. Display their corpses on the perimeter of the commune."

The crowd rushed the fantastic quartet.

"I need two minutes to sever Victor's control over these people," Reed announced as he began typing away at the computer in his suit gauntlet.

"I am good at defense…but it will be difficult without breaking the necks of these people," Ben said as he was attacked by the horde.

"You will have to do your best," Sue asserted. "They don't know what they are doing," the blonde added while punching one of the attackers.

Johnny flew over and attempted to mildly singe several of the attackers but accidentally overdid it.

"Shit," Johnny cursed as several of the attackers burst into flame.

"I am nearly there," Reed assured.

"Nearly isn't close enough," Ben growled.

"It will do," Sue asserted as she put up a shield around herself, Ben, and her boyfriend.

 _"Indeed it will,"_ Susan sent to her telepathic mate as she erected her own powerful bubble around her younger sister's force-field.

"Sue…," Ben said worriedly as the attackers pounded on the bubble in great numbers.

"I am surprisingly doing pretty well, Ben," Sue assured, surprised that she wasn't feeling strained at all.

"What the hell kind of encryption is Victor using?" Reed muttered to himself as he struggled to break into the control system Victor was using on the people attacking the Americans.

"Kill them!" Victor screamed. "King! I know all the names. Vlad Tepes Dracula married Cneajna of Transylvania! Begetting Mihnea! Mihnea married…," the mad man shouted, rattling off his family tree back centuries. Victor's father had beaten those names into him for years so he wasn't likely to forget anytime soon. "Can you hear me now father? Can you hear me now?"

Suddenly the unmistakable sound of a high powered projectile hitting the pavement and cutting through the flesh of one of the attackers could be heard.

"We blew it…the army has arrived," Reed announced.

Soldiers repelled down from the hovering attack choppers.

"Freeze! Please remain calm. If you move I will have to use lethal force to subdue you," one soldier shouted at Victor with gun aimed.

"Do not seek to harm my people," Victor warned.

"We are not here to harm your people, Mr. Van Damme. We are here to bring you back with us to the Triskelion," a Colonel who had just exited one of the recently landed craft declared.

"Mr. Van Damme thinks not," Victor rebutted.

"That wasn't an offer, Van Damme," the Colonel barked. "I will subdue all these people swiftly if your weird looking ass isn't on that chopper stat."

"You do not make demands of a king, soldier," Victor stated. "Do you really intend to mow down dozens of innocents in the middle of a foreign country to subdue me?"

"Look over there," Reed pointed as another military convoy rolled up in tanks.

"Stand down immediately! This is the Danish army and your presence is unauthorized. Stand down or we will open fire," a tank commander called over a megaphone. The American Colonel tried to argue. "Victor Van Damme and his family hold many citizenships including Danish. His presence may be undesirable but it is legal. Now go home."

"You see Richards…my Keep is legal under squatter's rights," Victor taunted.

"Sure it is, Victor," Reed agreed while pressing a button on his computer, causing Victor's wireless control unit to overload and the nanite tattoos controlling the squatters to disintegrate. "It took me awhile to figure out how you did it but now I have overloaded your implants. Let's see how your _subjects_ treat you now."

The squatters turned their backs on Victor and began to walk away.

"You still don't have your precious code Richard so I win! I have trapped you in those hideous bodies! You are my subjects now," the deranged Van Damme declared.

As the American soldiers were herding the Fantastic Four towards the choppers Reed spotted one of the metallic shards Victor had hurled at the quartet during the battle sticking out of the ground. Quickly the elastic male stretched out his arm and snatched up the shard before using it to slash Victor's face.

"You…you cut me," Victor said in amazement as he touched the gash. "Why isn't it healing?!"

"You have been impaled on your own sword, Victor," Reed said. "I will see you again, you can be sure of that."

"That is my boyfriend," a grinning Sue told one of the soldiers proudly as she boarded the chopper.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

It happened while Harry was in Denmark with Susan. Some idiotic thief impersonating Spider-Man robbed a bank. It was obvious to the mage and his friends that this wasn't really Spider-Man because the thief was much smaller physically than the warrior warlock and was wearing a mask. In fact even the witnesses questioned the validity of the thief's being Spider-Man because of the mask. The criminal's physical size also threw doubt on his being the costumed superhero. The thief managed to get in and out of the bank before an alarm could be tripped.

Harry still maintained his job at the Daily Bugle with very little effort. He would make the occasional appearance and rely on holographic projectors floating through the Bugle office at other times to make it seem like he was present after school. Lily controlled the holograms and could even hold up a conversation with Bugle employees with realistic responses garnered by a computer generated simulation of her creator's brain. The bio-net AI also maintained the Bugle's website.

Shortly after the robbery occurred and Lily had informed her creator of the police reports he put an actual appearance in at the Bugle. Ben Ulrich, a Bugle reporter, had been one of the witnesses to the crime.

"I love ya…I really do," Jameson told Ulrich after hearing his reporter had been on the scene. "And no one else from the press was present?"

"No, but this is never going to stick," Ulrich warned.

" _Wall Crawler Shows True Colors_ ," Jameson says as a headline, ignoring Ulrich's caution.

"I think Ben is right," Robbie Robertson interjected. "Spider-Man is a multi-millionaire from his media rights alone. He would never need to rob a bank. He is also an Ultimate. We don't want to get in the middle of this, Jonah."

"It is going to be reported by every news agency. We are going ahead with the story," Jonah barked.

"This guy also wasn't as big physically as Spider-Man," Ulrich added.

"I'll bet he wasn't. Nobody is as big as Spider-Man," Betty Brant said suggestively with a grin.

Harry actually had to stifle a laugh at the attractive woman's comment.

"There is also the mask to consider. Why would Spider-Man put back on a mask? This criminal is obviously an impostor," Ulrich continued.

"I am not going through this bullshit with you again, Ulrich. I want this on the front page with a headline that can be seen from a mile away. I want a graphic…," Jonah began before noticing Peter. He pointed two fingers at Harry and said, "You. Where are the pictures the kid brought us that one time? We will use one of those."

Harry's only thought was, _"You have got to be fucking kidding me."_

By the evening edition the news was out. The headline read _Spider-Man: Criminal_. Fury owed Harry quite a bit and kept any of the more idiotic law enforcement officials from showing up at the office building that was the headquarters of the Spider-Man merchandising along with anything Spider-Man. It was good the police hadn't tried to storm the building. The place was better protected than just about anywhere else on the planet with a suite of technomancy crafted security systems. That same company finally shut Jameson's mouth up by purchasing a majority share of Daily Bugle stock.

When Harry arrived home after his visit to the Bugle he found a police cruiser parked out front. The mage recognized the vehicle as the squad car used by Gwen's father. Gwen, MJ, Susan, and Janet were upstairs. May was down in the kitchen talking with Captain Stacy.

"I hate to impose on people. It was the way I was raised but I don't know what else to do," said Captain Stacy.

"Don't give it another thought. Gwen is a great girl. We single parents have to stick together," May suggested conspiratorially.

"I don't know if I am cut out to be a single parent. I am scared to death of my own daughter," Mr. Stacy admitted.

"I think you will do just fine. So your wife is completely out of the picture now?" May inquired.

"It looks like it," Richard Stacy answered.

"I am sorry if that was rude of me," May said.

"No, not at all. My wife leaving in the middle of the night without an explanation was rude," Richard assured.

Harry stepped into the room at that moment.

"Hello Peter," May greeted warmly.

"Hi Aunt May. Hello Mr. Stacy," Harry greeted.

"Hello Peter," Richard greeted with a smile for one of his daughter's best friends.

Gwen had really started to settle down at her new school after befriending Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker. Richard would have asked the Watsons if Gwen could stay with them but he had never met them. He at least knew May Parker. Gwen and MJ spent quite a bit of time over at the Parker residence.

"I saw the suitcase. Is Gwen staying here for a bit?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, Captain Stacy has a Police Detectives Conference in Atlantic City for the weekend. I offered Gwen a place to stay here. She is a delight to have around after all," May explained.

"That sounds great," Harry agreed. "I will just go up and see that she is settled in. Have a safe trip Captain Stacy," Harry said.

"Thanks Peter," Richard replied.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 4/25/2017


	7. Chapter 7

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 7

Harry was sitting through a class at school tuning out the teacher's lecture on the book _Animal Farm_ while mentally taking care of some of his business via his bio-net. All of a sudden an alert came to the sorcerer pertaining to the prick that was framing Spider-Man. Harry was determined not to let the little bastard go again.

 _"He has shown up again,"_ Harry sent to MJ and Gwen who sat on either side of him.

 _"Take us with you please,"_ MJ begged, knowing her boyfriend was going after the impostor.

 _"Alright,"_ Harry agreed. _"It is going down in Atlantic City anyway."_

 _"I definitely want to go,"_ Gwen asserted.

Lily interfaced with the system which controlled the school's fire alarm and triggered an evacuation. The sorcerer and his lovely ladies waited until the class filed out of the room before slipping away. Harry confounded his teacher to think the three of them were present when she did a head count and when the class would eventually resume. Then the trio phased to Atlantic City to a pier where the action was going down.

As they phased back into existence the trio's costumes materialized on their forms. Harry, Gwen, and MJ watched as a backpack which was smoking and the wizard could sense was filled with an incendiary bomb sailed through the air thrown from the Spider-Man impostor towards a child eating a popsicle.

Gwen's father leapt towards the youngster and tossed the child to his friends who caught the tot. Captain Stacy fell back against a nearby police cruiser with the momentum of the toss and the smoldering backpack fell right on top of him.

"NOOOO!" Gwen screamed.

The incendiary in the backpack chose that moment to explode in a ball of flame. Suddenly Richard Stacy was standing in front of the three costumed heroes. Richard ran his hands up and down his chest in amazement.

"I'm alive! But how?" Richard asked.

 _"You are so going to get lucky tonight,"_ Gwen sent to her mate while resisting the urge to hug her father for dear life. "But that impersonating prick isn't going to be for long," Blend said aloud before her form shimmered and she shot into the air, blending her body with the hydrogen in the atmosphere and shooting into the sky like a cloud of vapor.

"Huh…I didn't know she could do that," MJ said.

Moments later a screaming Spider-Man impersonator came flying over the edge of the building he had fled onto. There were several snapping sounds as the thief landed without his mask. Blend landed on top of him and turned solid once more. Her fists now changed into Adamantium and began pummeling the barely conscious thief.

"Blend…stop," Richard barked. "Please…don't kill him."

Gwen stopped beating the punk who had almost killed her father and looked up at the man. Only because it was him did the blonde stop. Only if it had been Harry or her father that had asked would Gwen have resisted the urge to kill the bastard. While standing Gwen made sure to crush the little bastard's manhood with her metallic heel before she rejoined her companions.

"Well I think that took care of him," Harry pointed out.

"Quite right," Richard agreed as several officers rushed over to cuff the thief.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry was down in his basement cleaning up a bit when he came across a small storage room that had been located behind his workbench. In all the years the Parkers had lived in that location Peter had never realized there was a storage room back there. Opening up the first box he came to Harry discovered pictures of a young Peter Parker with his father. There were also pictures of his mother along with many other photos. There was another man Harry didn't recognize right off but which Lily's connection to the internet identified as Eddie Brock Senior, deceased.

Harry also found a video tape so phased up to his room to play it. When the tape began it showed Peter as a child.

"Peter, look over here," a man's voice directed.

"I did a report at school about Emperor penguins, daddy," Peter informed his father.

"Really?" Richard Parker prompted.

"Yeah, did you know there are fifteen kinds of penguins?" Peter eagerly explained.

"Really?" Richard prompted again.

Young Peter began to name the penguins off before a Frisbee to the back of the head interrupted him. Peter's concerned mother ran into the video to check if her son was alright. As the video continued to play more people were revealed. Ben Parker, May, and the three Brocks who Peter vaguely remembered were having a picnic with young Peter and his parents. The adults talked about a project Ed Brock Sr. and Richard Parker were working on while young Peter played with Eddie Brock Jr.

"Where did you find this?" May asked as she stood behind her favorite superhero.

Harry had of course known his aunt was there.

Standing, the mage wrapped his favorite aunt in a hug while explaining, "I found it with a bunch of boxes in the basement in a small storage room. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I just miss my sister sometimes…and everyone else. Out of everyone in that video I am the only adult that is still alive. That is alarming I guess," May explained. As if to change the subject or distract herself from such morbid thoughts May said, "Those things in the basement are yours. They belonged to your father and mother."

"Whatever happened to Eddie Brock Jr.?" Harry queried, curious if his aunt knew.

"After his parents were killed in the same crash that claimed your parents' lives he went to live with his grandparents. They lived quite far away. You should see if you can find him," May suggested. "You two used to be thick as thieves. I remember you and Eddie used to build forts out of blankets and cardboard boxes. Your mother used to get so upset when you dirtied her blankets outside," the woman added with a wry smile.

"Maybe I will track him down and give him a copy of this video," Harry suggested.

"I think that would be a great idea," May agreed. "Just make sure I get a copy too. I am sure your girlfriends would love to see you at that age."

After May left the room Harry decided to contact Eddie. Lily had looked Brock Jr. up while the superhero had been chatting with his aunt.

"Hello," a voice answered after several rings of the phone.

"Hello Eddie, this is Peter Parker," Harry replied.

"Peter Parker…Peter Parker…Oh my god! Get out of town! Little Peter Parker?! Where are you? How are you? How'd you find me? Where are you?" Eddie asked in rapid succession.

"I live in Queens," Harry answered.

"Hey, I'm in the city. I go to Empire State," Eddie interjected. "We used to play together like every freakin' day, man. This is amazing! What are you, like, in high school?"

"Yes, although I have been contemplating just graduating early. I only stay because of my friends," Harry replied.

"You must be quite the little genius. Don't give up those high school hotties too quickly Peter my friend," Eddie urged. "We should get together. Do you ever make it into the city?"

"Yeah…I manage the Daily Bugle's website and am in there almost daily," the mage assured.

"That is really cool man," Eddie declared. "You and I can paint the town red or something."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Empire State University Campus the next day…

When Harry knocked on Eddie's dorm room door the next day the blonde college student actually had to look up a bit.

"Wow…not so little Peter Parker anymore," Eddie declared. "Welcome to higher education my friend!" Eddie ushered Harry into his dorm and it was a mess. "Well it isn't much…but it works for me."

"A little young for you, ain't he Brock?" Eddie's roommate inquired.

"What a douche bag," Harry announced. "I feel sorry you have to room with that, man."

"Thanks, let's go grab some coffee or something," Eddie suggested while grabbing his jacket.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"So after switching from Astrophysics I became a bioengineering major," Eddie finished summarizing his diverse college career.

"That is interesting. I was considering doing that as one of my majors as well," Harry mused.

" _One_ of your majors?" Eddie asked inquiringly. "I'm not sure you realize the amount of work they will be assigning you. Three chapters a night, a hundred pages a day," Eddie asserted.

"I think I will be able to handle it," Harry assured.

"Well you should start saving right now because books are going to cost you a small fortune. You won't be able to afford to take a girl out working as web support," Eddie asserted. "Do you have a girlfriend by the way?"

"Several," Harry said with a grin.

"Several…how do you have several girlfriends?" Eddie demanded.

"I'm just that awesome," Harry replied with an enigmatic half smile. "How are you getting on without your parents?"

Eddie's incredulous expression from moments before changed to one of sadness.

"Sometimes I find it hard to even picture my mom's face. I look at pictures of them and see what they look like but I worry that I am not remembering them right," Eddie explained. "I don't think I am saying this very well. I don't think I am remembering them how they actually were."

"Maybe this will help," Harry suggested while sliding a disc out of his pocket and across the table. "I found hours upon hours of video my father took with his camera on outings between our families. I compiled it."

Harry pressed a button the disc and a hologram began to show the video recorded within the device.

Eddie stared in amazement, finally saying, "Peter, you are a genius man. And this is about the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." As he spoke Harry turned the recording off. "How do I work this thing?" Harry showed Eddie how to operate the holographic device. Eddie focused on his old friend for a moment before apparently deciding something. "Peter, I have something to show you too."

Eddie led Harry into one of the lab buildings on the ESU campus and keyed in a code on a high security door.

"Nice," Harry complimented the lab setup. "This place is obviously well funded."

"It is…but that isn't what I wanted to show you," Eddie explained as he opened a bio-containment safe. "This…this is something… It's our inheritance. This is what our fathers committed their lives to creating. Unfortunately they were not given the chance to see it through. Right now it's a big pile of protoplasmic goo. It was supposed to be the cure for cancer. According to my dad's notes they were really close too. Or my dad could have just been waaay too excited," Eddie explained while locking the safe back up. "The notes are pretty hard to decipher. Either they were really disorganized or parts are missing. Maybe your dad had some. Plus who knows how much they had on them when the plane went down. Without the help of my professor I don't think I would have been able to make heads or tails of the research."

"Who is this professor?" Harry asked.

"Doc Conners," Eddie answered. "He is amazing and a super great guy." It sounded like Eddie had a bit of hero worship for his professor. That was natural for someone young and impressionable like Eddie. Eddie pulled out a drawing of a human sized tank with the outline of a person inside visible through the clear front of the unit. "Our dads called this thing 'the suit.' It was some kind of protoplasmic medical dip that was to be tailored to a patient's specific DNA code. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"In theory it would temporarily take hold of a person's biology, find out what the body required, and then find a natural solution. For example, if a cancer tumor had developed the suit would search the body for the right natural toxins and ensure delivery to the tumor site. Basically this would find cancer and kill it. As far as I can understand…our fathers reached somewhere into phase two of the project where the suit would enhance the physical strengths and natural abilities of the patient. I'm not really sure about the specifics of this phase because that is where the notes start to get hazy. That is the point where our dads ran out of money. I remember some of this being discussed when I was a kid. They had some serious talks on the porch," Eddie explained.

"That was when they took up positions at Trask Industries," Harry surmised.

"Do you actually remember some of this?" Eddie queried.

"No, I was too young. But I have heavily researched my parents. I knew my dad took up the position at Trask and that corresponds with the time things began to get tough financially in their bank records," Harry replied.

As he pulled out some photos Eddie explained, "I didn't know it at the time but our fathers were just 'work for hire employees.' Do you know what that means?"

"I have found the lawsuit information," Harry replied even as Lily uncovered the information her creator was talking about and feeding him information. "I know Trask took their intellectual property from our dads. But the details aren't a matter of public record. Judging from what you have described of the suit I am guessing management at Trask found out a military application for this bio-enhancement suit."

"Yes, read this," Eddie said while handing Harry several pages.

 _"This situation is our worst fear realized. We were locked out of our own laboratories and our project was taken away from us. I know that Richard blames me for all of this and I can't say that he is wrong. I am the one who pushed him into this deal with Trask. I am the one who wanted out of the day-to-day grind of fund-raising in the private sector. And now everything he warned me might happen, happened. Now our days are going to be filled with lawyers and weasels. All we really want to do is finish the project we dedicated our lives and the lives of our families to,"_ The words of Eddie Brock Sr. explained.

"That is the last entry. Two days after that…," Eddie Jr. trailed off. "On the way back from meeting a big time lawyer in Washington getting ready to sue the pants off of Trask Industries…boom!"

"That _is_ damn suspicious," Harry agreed. "I assume Trask didn't manage to get everything otherwise you wouldn't have that," Harry said while indicating the flask of protoplasm in the bio-locker.

"That was something our fathers were making on their own behind the company's back. As far as I understand it…they planned on proving their ownership by making a suit of their own. They didn't get far but it was started. My grandpa kept it in the same freezer my dad put it in because he couldn't get rid of anything that belonged to his son. I only found it in the notes recently and had it moved to the university a couple of weeks ago. Doc Connors suspects it might be useless given its age. But Doc Connors does think our dads were on the right track. Their math was good and the logic was correct. It might just be that the technology wasn't advanced enough back then to support the dream our dads had. Doc Connors thinks that even if the suit doesn't work the way our dads thought it would that it might create some new interesting questions to answer. And that isn't a bad way to spend your day," Eddie explained as he finished locking up the research notes.

"You said the suit was coded to a specific person's DNA. Whose DNA did they use back then?" Harry inquired.

"Your dad's," Eddie replied.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

After school the next day MJ, Gwen, and Harry found Eddie waiting in a hot little two seat convertible at the curb in front of the school.

"Yo Pete, you said your girlfriends were gorgeous but I didn't quite believe you until now," Eddie declared as the trio approached his car.

"This is Gwen and that is MJ," Harry introduced. "I thought you said all your money went towards books. How did you afford that car?"

"It belonged to my dad. I'm afraid it will be tight with three of you but hop in," Eddie suggested.

"Oh…Peter is used to fitting into _tight_ places," MJ assured flirtatiously as she and Gwen squeezed onto the mage's lap in the passenger seat.

Eddie grinned and began to drive.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"There is no way I would ever join a frat," Eddie declared after Gwen had asked him about one. "Who is the biggest douche bag in your school?"

"Flash Thompson," all three crime fighters declared in unison while pointing towards the blonde jock sitting at a nearby table.

"Being part of a frat is like being surrounded by thirty versions of Flash all day long," Eddie explained.

"Screw that," MJ declared.

Just then Eddie got a call which he took briefly. Doc Connors was calling to inquire about Eddie's visit to the lab the previous evening with a guest.

"I'm not sure I want to go to college. It just seems like so much hype," Gwen said after Eddie's call had ended.

"Oh come on…it will be fun," MJ suggested.

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun…but interesting maybe. Don't get me wrong…there are fun parts. Like Friday night there is a reggae band playing in the quad and it's free," Eddie said.

"I love reggae," Gwen gushed.

"Do you guys want to come? I can pick you up," Eddie offered.

"We have ways of getting around. I think we will probably make it," Harry said.

The friends chatted for some time before Eddie dropped the trio off at the Parker residence.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

As Harry and Susan sorted through Richard Parker's research files they listened to one of the tapes found among the research.

"The theory isn't a new one. The human body carries within itself the ability to create everything it needs to function…everything it needs to fight off any disease, to stave off any cancer. What 'the suit' will do is just help the body help itself. It's the ultimate natural medical treatment. As you will see in the enclosed specs we are currently in the middle of phase two. With your generous support we believe we will be able to bring the suit to the human testing phase sometime in the next two to three years. Mankind has been plagued by the unknowns of cancer for as long as we have recorded history. With every passing generation we have found a new and better way to survive and cure ourselves. We believe 'the suit' may be the final step…this generation's chance. Finally a cure for cancer and a promising hope for our children's future. Thank you for your consideration," Richard Parker said.

"Let's see what was on this one," Susan suggested while popping in another video.

"Until this lawsuit ends and I can truly know who to trust again I am stuck sitting on my hands," a disheveled and distraught looking Richard Parker declared. "I hate lawsuits! This isn't what I wanted. I would have never even started these experiments if I would have thought someone would have twisted them in this way. I would have rather worked at Taco Bell than to have this happen! People are living with pain and dying all over the world and all I want to do is help them. But because I signed the wrong paper for the wrong person not only can I not do anything to help them, I can't even tell someone else what I have so they can go finish it. I can't tell anyone. Ben, if you're watching this you were right. I'll never say it to your face but you were right. Never trust anyone wearing a tie."

A single tear rolled down the man's cheek.

"I'm not going to let that man's research be in vain. I am going to finish it and use the suit to help mankind in Richard Parker and Eddie Brock Sr.'s name," Harry declared.

"I will help you," Susan told her boyfriend.

"Alright…after the concert we can retrieve a sample of the suit material from the university's lab," Harry suggested.

The blonde nodded her agreement.

"You had better go get ready. I know how excited Gwen was to show you and MJ reggae music," Susan said. "Janet and I are going to grab a few drinks at a club she likes."

While stepping up and kissing the beauty Harry projected into her mind, _"If you need me for anything just think strongly of me."_

 _"Of course,"_ Susan agreed with affectionate thoughts.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

MJ, Gwen, and Harry returned to the Parker residence after a great time at the concert. Eddie had seemed to have had fun as well and they had left him only a short while ago. They entered his bedroom to find a very drunk Janet, Susan, and Natasha on Harry's bed giggling merrily. Natasha had evidently joined the other two drinking at some point and had suggested switching to Vodka instead of lighter alcohol.

"Peeeter," Susan half squealed half slurred as she spotted the new arrivals. "I got impatient and retrieved your sample," the blonde said while gesturing at the nightstand.

"I like Peter's peter," Janet declared drunkenly before bursting into giggles followed by the other women.

Harry grinned at the three women as he walked over and picked up the sample container. As soon as he touched the container the mage felt the glob of organic material touch his skin. Immediately the goo, the suit protoplasm, began to react and grow as it sensed compatible genetic material.

"Curious," Harry mused as the organism stretched up his arm rapidly.

"Peter," MJ cried in alarm.

"Don't be alarmed," Harry urged as he turned to face his women. "The suit is bonding with me."

Lily had quickly confirmed this fact after several rapid scans of the organism. Soon enough the organism had completely grown over the mage. It took several moments to adapt to his physiology. One moment it appeared to the watching women as if their boyfriend had become an oddly shaped black blob of goo and then he was standing there in his familiar shape but with a shining black suit. The mask retracted back to reveal a gorgeous grinning superhero.

"Hot damn," Gwen declared.

"This could be interesting," Harry suggested.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The next day found Spider-Man testing out his new suit. Every power the suit had Harry could duplicate with his own arcane abilities or through Lily. But that didn't mean a third alternative source of power wouldn't be appreciated. There could never be enough redundancy in Harry's experience. Lily constantly monitored digital communications for traces of crime so when she detected a kidnapping in progress she traced the position of the call the kidnappers were making for ransom demands. The kidnappers had taken a pop star that had just finished a concert after the young singer had gotten into her limo.

Harry landed on the roof of the limo and tore the top open, relying on the strength provided by his suit to test its limits.

"Time to go to jail," Harry said as he knocked out two of the kidnappers with a blow from each of his fists.

Another kidnapper managed to get a shot off which caused the singer to scream in terror. The suit actually absorbed the bullet. The singer and the gunman stared in amazement as the suit healed itself after pushing the slug out.

"Oh shit," the gunman muttered just before a foot came up and smashed him in the face hard enough to put him out cold.

Black webbing from the suit flew everywhere and wrapped up the kidnappers in the back of the car. Then Harry flicked the driver on the front of the head with enough force to put the man out. The mage slipped easily into the driver's seat while pushing the last kidnapper out of the way. The superhero swiftly brought the vehicle to a halt.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Spider-Man inquired as his mask retracted to reveal the familiar face of Harry Demire.

"Oh my god," the stunned pop singer said. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"It's what I do, Miss Cyrus," Harry answered. "I would love to stay and get your autograph but there is another crime in progress not far away."

Miley Cyrus could only nod in agreement as one of the most powerful and gorgeous men in the world swung away from her. Miley couldn't help but admire his muscular form in that tight black suit. She definitely approved of the wardrobe change.

Harry arrived in front of a nearby bank not long after to see a villain he had faced off with before. This particular guy used sonic vibrators to shake things up.

"Now step the fuck off! I'm not joking," the bad guy shouted at the cops after having sent a blast of sound at the lawmen.

"I should hope not…because it wasn't really that funny," Harry quipped.

"Oh no…not you again," the criminal shouted before sending an attack at the sorcerer.

To the observer's Spider-Man's form seemed to shake for several moments.

"That actually felt kind of good. Thank you for that," the mage said.

"Oh shit," the criminal said.

"Yeah…I get that reaction a lot today," the reality traveler replied while shooting out a web line and jerking his opponent into his fist. "Is everyone in the crowd alright?" Nobody answered as the police rushed forward to arrest the bank robber. "I will take that as a yes. Well there is more crime for me to stop. So…later."

Harry leapt into the air and swung away. Harry found a Laundromat a short time after that in the process of being robbed.

The thief ran out the door and yelled, "I told you not to move."

The thief then put a bullet in the proprietor. The anguished scream of the shop owner's wife was heard followed by a little boy's cries for his father. Harry swung after the thief. The scumbag managed to duck into an abandoned building but this didn't hide him from Spider-Man. The murderer attempted to put several rounds into the superhero but failed as Harry caught him.

"You make me sick. You killed a man for a bag of money," Harry growled, his anger spiking.

Suddenly the suit _changed_. The hood snapped into place. Harry's muscles were far more pronounced and his suit sported dozens of razor sharp teeth. His mouth could also open much farther than normal. Harry felt like he could eat anything of any size and his magic told him he could do it. A long probing tentacle-like prehensile tongue extended out towards the terrified murderer.

 **"You don't deserve to live,"** Spider-Man's suddenly deep voice said.

Warnings were blaring inside of Harry's head courtesy of Lily. The ancient mage quickly located the primitive intelligence governing the suit and found it was a neural network that learned from its host. The network was spread throughout the entire suit and was rather primitive. The suit learned from the subconscious of its host organism. Deep down Harry really didn't think the murderer in his arms deserved to live. But the mage felt no need to kill the scumbag on a conscious level. Harry reigned in the suit's new form with his arcane abilities and mental control. This feature of the suit would require further study. The mage knocked the scumbag unconscious and webbed the man up before phasing back to the coin laundry. The cops hadn't arrived yet which would make this easier. Sticking the thief to the wall in the front of the shop Harry phased home quickly.

"I need help with a revival of a white male approximately in his forties with a little boy and a grieving wife at the scene," Harry announced.

"I'll help," Janet volunteered from where she had been sitting on the couch typing on her laptop.

"Me too," Gwen agreed, also rising from her computer.

The two beauties latched onto their man's arms on both sides and all three phased back to the shop. The distraught wife didn't notice at first but the little boy did.

"Spider-Man," the boy declared. "Please save my daddy."

"I will but you need to go with one of these nice ladies for a bit first," Harry answered.

Gwen took the little boy's hand and led him out of the room.

"You can bring my husband back can't you?" The distraught woman pleaded from where she knelt next to her husband's bloody corpse.

"Of course," Janet assured, dropping to her knees. "Just let me get the proper elixir."

Janet quickly went to work and extracted the needed potion from her wizard.

Harry's girlfriend moaned in orgasm as he painted her tonsils and he groaned at the wife, "Take it from her and give it to your husband."

The woman did as directed, experiencing her own climax in the process of receiving the load from Janet's mouth. As the victim's wounds began to heal and his eyes fluttered open all three crime fighters disappeared from the building, phased out by Harry.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Apparently Eddie became suspicious when he saw Spider-Man's new look on the news because he ran down to the university and checked his samples. When Eddie could detect no loss of material due to the fact that the sample which had been taken was so small he calmed down. The samples were full of bio-net nanites which were cloaked against detection. Lily wouldn't allow the experiment to fall into the wrong hands. Unbeknownst to the sorcerer or his bio-net AI the samples in the university lab were not the only portions of the experiment in existence.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry was sitting in one of the rare high school classes he had actually decided to attend instead of sending one of his holographic floating orbs controlled by Lily. The geometry lecture didn't interest Harry so much as the females in the school. The sorcerer was having fun sending his powers out and coaxing orgasms out of the females in the classroom whenever they looked at him with desire. MJ and Gwen found their mate's antics amusing but were not spared from his arcane touch.

Only a few minutes after the lecture had begun Harry's spider-sense began to tingle. He looked out the nearby window into the rain and the cloud induced dark environment and spotted a black mass of morphing muscle and teeth leaping through the downpour.

 _"Do you want some help?"_ MJ projected as only she and Gwen could see their mate slip out of his seat under a cloak.

The holographic projection which took Peter's place fooled everyone else.

 _"No, you two stay put,"_ Harry asserted.

Lightning touched down nearby as Harry approached the dark shape that crouched on the football field outside the school with black tentacles waving in the air.

 ** _"You shouldn't have tried to stop my experiment, Peter. I was meant to be created,"_** The distorted voice from the creature said. **_"I am Venom!"_**

"Dr. Connors I presume," Harry said even though he had never met the man. The mage's senses told him the suit wearing geneticist before him was sporting a suit which had bonded with Spider-Man's DNA but before Harry had merged with the superhero. "Where did you get my DNA?"

 ** _"You left it lying all over the scenes of your fights, Parker. Now I will devour you and get all of your precious genetic material, making me more powerful than ever,"_** Venom declared.

"I should think not," Harry assured while his clothes turned black and changed shape into his spider suit.

Venom attacked first by sending out a tentacle lined with sharp teeth. Harry caught the tentacle in a firm grip and swung his opponent hard enough to launch the bastard up into the bleachers. Venom crashed into the stands. The crazy geneticist recovered quickly, snarling and launching himself at Spider-Man. Harry leapt into the air, meeting his opponent mid-leap and delivering an uppercut that launched the crazy being half a mile away. Harry turned invisible and flew after his foe.

 ** _"The suit needs you, Parker,"_** Connors said as Harry appeared on the edge of the roof out of the heavy rain. **_"And it will have you,"_** The snarling madman shouted as he again leapt towards the superhero.

This time the suit around Connors tried completely enveloping the superhero, merging with Spider-Man's own suit. But the crazed suit was no longer compatible with the suit controlled by the sorcerer. Harry tore out of the enemy suit's grasp. Lightning surged down from the sky in the heat of the storm and struck Venom, stunning the creature. Harry flew forward and hit Venom so hard the creature sailed upwards once more. The crazed being didn't come down this time, swiftly attaining orbit.

When Harry slipped back into geometry class several minutes later MJ inquired, _"Is everything alright?"_

 _"Everything is fine, love,"_ Harry assured.

Both Gwen and MJ had been observing the fight through Gwen's ability to merge with other elements. The blonde beauty had learned to use the elements to sort of see and sense action and changes in the elements. She could relay this sense to her eyes through the light energy she was slowly learning how to merge with. It wasn't much more difficult for Gwen to do the same for MJ. Both Regenerate and Blend were amazed at their boyfriend's ability to treat what he had just done with such casualness. MJ shrugged at her blonde friend and went back to attempting to listen to the lecture.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Westchester New York…

Harry sat in a comfortable love seat in Jean's room at the institute with the redhead curled up against his side. The couple was watching the broadcast from Japan of Colossus, Cyclops, and Storm on a talk show to promote the mutant cause.

"You asked what are the X-Men doing in Japan," Colossus began. "I suppose the main reason is to highlight the plight of the genetic prisoners in China and South Korea. But we would also like to show the world that there is more to mutant kind than the anti-human movement led by the late Magneto's Brotherhood."

Cyclops added, "Professor X formed our school where mutants could learn to control their powers in safety without the threat of persecution. Tonight we would also like to show that the propaganda against mutants displayed by much of the world's media is false. Mutants are just ordinary humans with an extra active gene. If you discriminate against us now you could be discriminating against your friends, family, or even yourself in the not too distant future."

The show ended shortly after that.

Turning away from the TV, Jean gazed up at her boyfriend.

"Well love, whatever shall we do now?" Harry queried with a half smile.

"I'm sure a genius like you can think of something," the redhead suggested while straddling the sorcerer's hips and lowering her mouth to capture his lips.

The kiss conveyed just how deeply the young woman felt for her mate. The empathic connection they shared was only icing on the cake as far as conveying their feelings for each other was concerned. It was a great time to be the male the world knew as Spider-Man.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Wolverine and Cyclops were running a little mission in New York after learning that the Russian mob Colossus used to work for were threatening to kill his family if he didn't start working for them again. Harry had decided to tag along. Logan wanted to knock and use some corny line when the trio of males arrived at the door of the apartment where the local Russian in charge of the New York branch of the mob lived. Harry had other ideas. The sorcerer kicked the door in without preamble. The Russian goons in the apartment opened fire with automatic weapons. Wolverine went straight for Boris' (the mob boss) bedroom ignoring the bullets. Cyclops opened fire on several of the goons while Harry used his webbing to snatch guns from the thugs before tossing them out the window with his bare hands.

Each of the thugs had murdered dozens of people.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Scott demanded when the room was clear.

A young woman ran out of the bedroom as Wolverine began to talk with Boris.

"If you don't have the stomach for the fight against evil, then get the hell out now Cyclops. Those men each have murdered dozens of people," Harry replied.

"But we will be hunted by the police, wanted for murder," Cyclops protested.

"You should know by now that I am smarter than that," Harry assured as he snagged the fleeing woman with a web line. The sorcerer grabbed Boris' squeeze and looked into her eyes while appearing to Scott as if he was whispering into her ear. A few quick telepathic commands later and he released her. The woman would relay what happened when they fucked with an X-Man to Boris' bosses. "Now, I suggest you go get the car. Wolverine should be done carving up Boris."

A few minutes later Wolverine exited Boris' bedroom and asked, "How did old one eye take the change in game plan?"

"I think he handled it fairly well. He was more worried about getting caught than any squeamishness about taking out those dirt bags," Harry answered.

"Yeah…I just hope Xavier doesn't pluck what we did from his mind," Wolverine muttered as the pair left the apartment and headed back to the back of the building where Cyclops was waiting with the car.

"Jean has taken care of that," Harry assured.

"Excellent," Wolverine said with a feral grin.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The trio arrived back at the mansion not long after.

"Hey there, beautiful," Harry greeted Jean as he found her in the recreation room telekinetically building a house of cards, one of her frequent control exercises she performed. The mage wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind and nibbled on her ear. "You are getting better at keeping your focus," he added when she didn't let the cards collapse.

"I have had plenty of practice with distraction," the redhead purred while turning to kiss her mate with her arms encircling his neck.

Just then Xavier began mind speaking to Jean. Harry listened in.

 _"Marvel Girl, this is Professor X. Ice-Man has come back from his short vacation with his parents just now with something of a problem. Apparently young Bobby has managed to acquire something of a girlfriend when he attended his mother's birthday party,"_ Xavier explained.

"Let me guess…he told her about the school," Jean surmised.

 _"Actually I'm not sure there isn't anything he didn't tell this young lady in intimate detail,"_ Xavier replied. _"We have to do something but how far are we willing to go to maintain school security? I am concerned about the ethics of erasing the entire conversation from their minds. As always your thoughts would be appreciated."_

"I just relayed our conversation to Harry at the speed of thought and he has some ideas for ensuring this girl won't talk and so that Bobby can maintain a relationship with her even over long distance," Jean suggested.

 _"That sounds intriguing,"_ Xavier replied.

"It will require us to make a visit to this girl's house but that shouldn't be a problem. Harry and I will just pay her a visit," Jean suggested.

 _"By all means,"_ Xavier agreed.

"Let me just change and then we can go pay Bobby's little hometown girl a visit," Jean suggested.

"Do you want to drive, fly, or use the express route?" Harry inquired.

Harry had recently completed the installation of a remote teleportation system which orbited around the Earth in the form of many cloaked satellites. It was something the sorcerer and his mates had come up with after several thousand years of life after one too many near splinches after getting smashed at a party.

"Let's drive part of the way and we can always take the express route if we get tired of driving. But I want to try this thing I read about online," Jean decided. "I believe it is called road head."

Harry moaned causing the vixen to grin in satisfaction and stride out of the room with an extra sway in her hips.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

While Jean was learning the ropes of road head Harry was alerted to the institute being attacked. The attackers were from Weapon-X, the people who had turned Wolverine into what he was. They were using non-lethal force. Lily began tracking the X-Men as they were taken back to the Weapon-X headquarters. Harry would be coming after them after taking care of Bobby's little girlfriend.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"It feels good to be home…," Jean began to say after she and her lover had teleported into the institute only to find the wall of the kitchen where they had headed right after arriving had been demolished. "There is nobody else here," the redhead added after finding herself unable to sense any other minds other than her boyfriend's.

"They have been taken…by force," Harry surmised as he examined the damage to the grounds and the school, Jean floating behind. "The kidnappers had some military training and equipment."

"Can you tell who it is?" Jean inquired.

"The kidnappers have the smell of those Weapon-X assholes we rescued Wolverine from," Harry answered.

"Hmm…Wolverine took out Colonel Wraith but that doesn't mean the operation was shut down. In any case they have the X-Men. Do you know how to track them?" Jean asked.

"I have got a pretty good idea. Let's go," Harry urged while wrapping one arm around his mate and teleporting away with her.

Using the teleportation system didn't require Harry to hold his girlfriend but Jean had confessed she felt safer that way.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Finland, Weapon-X Headquarters…

Jean and Harry touched down on the roof of the Weapon-X facility. Jean thought there must have been some security system present but it didn't alert the inhabitants of the facility to their presence. The redhead knew this was because of her boyfriend. She and the gorgeous superhero had shared many details of their lives before meeting. Jean knew she was just scratching the surface with Harry Demire. He had never come out and said it directly but the slightly empathic redhead had figured out her lover was more at ease with her calling him by the name of his public identity, Harry. So far Jean knew her man was incredibly strong, had telekinesis, had faced off against alien races and won, was far more intelligent than he let on, and possessed advanced technology like the teleporter system. Jean was also pretty sure her mate was a powerful telepath but had not quite been able to confirm that fact. With each new facet she learned about her lover she fell deeper in love and yes lust with him.

"The X-Men aren't here," Jean announced after a few seconds of mental probing into the facility below. "They are on their way to India to rescue an American asset that has been captured by the enemy. Oh…it looks like Fury is the asset."

"An ass is more like it…and not the good kind," Harry muttered.

Jean grinned…knowing her boyfriend appreciated a good ass.

"I suppose we will have to save Fury as well even though I don't like him much from what you have told me about him," Jean mused.

"We don't _have_ to save him…but if he dies then I will have to break in a new S.H.I.E.L.D. leader," Harry replied.

"The new leader of Weapon-X is a scientist named Dr. Cornelius…although I don't know how he can be classified as a man of science with the experiments he has been performing," Jean muttered while sharing some of the things she was reading from Cornelius with Harry. "What should we do with him?"

"Let's worry about him when we get back. We will meet the X-Men after they have intercepted Fury since they are still en route," Harry suggested. "Let's get going so we can scope out the land we will be fighting in first."

The couple embraced and vanished via the teleporter.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Cornelius had split the team up on different missions. One group was meant to rescue Fury and the other group was meant to finish Fury's mission.

Harry and Jean appeared at the base Fury was sent to infiltrate shortly after the team designated Alpha Team consisting of Storm, a teleporter named Kurt, Beast, and Cyclops touched down (the last two wearing jet packs) outside of the facility. The couple was cloaked and remained that way, not alerting their friends to their presence.

 _"The X-Men have some kind of explosive neural implant in their heads. Cornelius has threatened to blow the head off of their teammate if one of them should try to escape,"_ Jean informed her mate telepathically.

Alpha Team made quick work of the blast door with Storm creating a miniature storm in the facility as a distraction and Kurt teleporting inside.

 _"Let's stay with them for now. I can permanently neutralize the implants but I need to send a virus into the systems back at Weapon-X HQ to keep Cornelius from being alerted to the fact that his leverage is gone first. I will also need to take out the implants in the second team,"_ Harry explained.

When Alpha Team reached the lab section of the facility they split up; Storm and Beast heading down one corridor while Kurt and Cyclops went down another. Jean and Harry stuck with Storm and Beast because quite simply out of the four Alpha Team members Harry valued Storm most.

Beast and Storm went to a large lab which contained several scientists. After taking out the guards Storm was ordered to make a pitch to one scientist in particular.

"What do you think, Doctor? Could you see yourself earning seven figures a year and building those monsters of yours for an amoral global security organization?" The storm manipulator questioned.

"I would certainly be willing to give it some thought," the small Indian doctor answered.

"Actually there is a change in plans, Storm," Colonel Maxim, Cornelius' head of military, broke in. "A rather well toned young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent just handed me a termination order. The mission objective just changed from hire to fire. We would very much like you to do the honors, Storm."

"I'm not going to kill this guy in cold blood," Storm protested.

"That my dear is what the majority of Weapon-X recruits say in your situation. That is why we have this clever enticement," Maxim retorted. As he spoke Kirk and Scott had come running into the room. Kirk, Scott, and Beast dropped to the floor clutching their heads in pain. "It's quite simple really. Kill the doctor who is a complete stranger or your friends die."

Storm didn't even hesitate for a moment longer. She had grown up on the streets stealing to survive. In a situation like this it was kill or be killed. A storm cloud formed incredibly fast and descended upon the Indian doctor before he could open his mouth to plead for his life. Lightning flashed within the cloud and when it had dissipated a charred corpse was all that remained. Tears rolled down Storm's cheeks as her teammates recovered and stood. She wiped at them furiously and turned away from the corpse.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 5/7/2017


	8. Chapter 8

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Author's Note: If you haven't read chapter 7 yet go back and read it. With the recent issue with fanfiction . net not sending out story alerts I doubt most of you have realized that chapter 7 posted on 5/7/2017.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 8

Jean and Harry followed the Alpha team back to Weapon-X Headquarters and waited until the Beta team was returned to their cells as well. The couple watched as Beta team was returned to their cells. Harry and Jean studied the jailed mutants that had helped to capture the X-Men. There was a mutant named the Juggernaut who was really tough to stop once he built up momentum and had one incredibly thick hide. A young woman with brown hair and a white stripe of hair for bangs named Rogue shared a cell with Juggernaut. Rogue's power was being able to drain powers and temporarily copying those powers along with some memories from another mutant with her mere touch. She couldn't control that power so had never enjoyed physical intimacy after her ability had emerged.

 _"Poor girl,"_ Jean commented. _"That would be a terrible power to be unable to control. I think I would go mad if you were unable to take care of my needs."_

 _"I think I could nullify her ability if the need arose or suppress it is a better term I guess,"_ Harry assured.

 _"She is just going to love you then,"_ Jean pointed out.

 _"We will wait until Wolverine has healed up and then we will have ourselves a jail break,"_ Harry suggested while several soldiers drug a charred Wolverine into the cell block.

The feral mutant had been captured with copious use of napalm or so the mutant known as Sabertooth said as he taunted the X-Men. Sabertooth was a poor man's version of Wolverine with sharp claws and a less efficient healing factor. The slower healing factor was the reason Sabertooth had never received the Adamantium upgrade.

 _"I will start filling Scott in on the plan now but the others I think I will wait on. Bobby can't keep his mouth shut,"_ Jean announced.

Meanwhile Harry had Lily taking control of Weapon-X Headquarters' computer systems. The bio-net AI was copying the organization's database which was on a separate network than the main S.H.I.E.L.D. archives. There were a lot of black ops missions reports that were above the President's pay grade or so the back room committees that ran the organizations thought.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _"Love, it would appear Logan has a tracking device in his colon,"_ Harry amusedly informed his mate.

Jean was silent for several moments before replying, _"I don't even want to know how he got that in there. I can't scan his mind to find out its purpose with the mental defenses he has. But I could always ask him."_

 _"I will find out,"_ Harry replied after several moments of thought. Jean suddenly sensed a telepathic probe from her mate glide towards Wolverine's cell. The redhead barely sensed the probe because it was so stealthy. Jean had her suspicions confirmed. Her boyfriend was a telepath and a powerful one at that. Within seconds the mage knew what Wolverine had been up to. _"He contacted the Brotherhood."_

 _"You are kidding me,"_ Jean replied.

 _"Nope…but with Magneto out of the picture Wanda and Pietro can probably handle keeping their ilk in line,"_ Harry pointed out.

Moments later the power went out.

 _"It looks like they are here,"_ Jean pointed out.

"Get away…get away," the bigoted guards barked at the now free mutants. "Just because the power went out doesn't mean I can't detonate your neural implants."

"You can't do that if the implants are no longer in their heads," Harry rebutted as he and Jean faded into sight with the superhero holding a handful of neural implants which had been teleported out of the mutants.

Harry crushed the explosive implants to dust by closing his fists.

"You have great timing, Harry," a familiar voice said from the doorway behind the stunned guards.

Wanda and Pietro stood in front of several members of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

"I could say the same about you, Wanda," Harry responded before several guards behind the Brotherhood opened fire with automatic weapons.

All hell broke loose at that moment. Soldiers poured in from other parts of the base and started firing without hesitation. The mutants responded.

 _"Cornelius and Maxim are heading for helicopters to try to escape,"_ Harry sent to Jean.

 _"I don't think so,"_ the redhead replied as she tore through the ceiling of the chamber the mutants were fighting in and headed for the roof.

Harry followed his girlfriend and arrived on the roof to see her dismantling the helicopters on the nearby landing pad with telekinesis. Bolts turned out of their threads as if being loosened with air ratchets. The rotor blades fell off first followed by the skids falling off and causing the choppers to roll onto their sides. Maxim and Cornelius had called for backup but so far S.H.I.E.L.D. was slow in responding.

 _"It looks like Wolverine could use a hand,"_ Jean pointed out. Wolverine and Sabertooth were in the nearby woods fighting. It appeared as if Sabertooth had finally gotten Adamantium upgrades. _"Should we help?"_

 _"I suppose we might as well,"_ Harry mused before pointing at Sabertooth and flicking his wrist skyward.

Sabertooth shot skyward and disappeared within seconds. Jean stared at her boyfriend in amazement. He had been helping her secretly with her telekinetic powers but she would find it quite difficult to do what he had just done nonchalantly from such a distance. The couple turned to the courtyard of the Weapon-X HQ and saw that the mutants had herded their torturers into the main block of the building. Colossus stood between two of the support columns getting ready to collapse the building. Harry and Jean each amplified the effect of the strength Colossus was putting into the columns and jerked the organic steel skinned mutant out from under the falling building before he was crushed. A blue skinned Beast burst out of the building moments before it came crashing down with Xavier thrown over his shoulder. Xavier looked to be unconscious but for the most part unharmed.

"Let's get out of here before S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up," Harry declared before activating the teleporter.

All of the mutants present were relocated to the institute moments later.

"Thanks for the assist, Wanda," Harry told the Scarlett Witch.

"No problem," Wanda replied.

"Have fun dealing with Xavier when he wakes up," Pietro suggested with a smirk.

As the Brotherhood departed Scott said, "Shit, he is right. The Professor is going to freak."

"Let me handle the Professor," Jean suggested. "Just stick to the story that the building collapsed after we made our escape and disabled our kidnappers. I have already planted that false story on the surface of your minds."

 _"And I will make sure Xavier doesn't look too deeply into the incident,"_ Harry promised his mate as Lily used the nanites already implanted into Xavier for just such an occasion to ensure he wouldn't be looking too closely at the memories of his students pertaining to the time they made their escape from Weapon-X Headquarters.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

New York, Waterfront…

Harry, Gwen, and MJ materialized on the dock less than a minute after the gunshots were fired via his orbiting teleportation system but by that time they already found the shooter attempting to get the victim's seven year old daughter out of their car using his head. The criminal known as Hammerhead smashed his Adamantium reinforced skull through the side window of the car and was reaching for the terrified child.

"Let's get this over with," Hammerhead said as he reached for the girl, intending to kill her because she was a witness to his murdering her mother and her mother's boyfriend.

A web line shot forth from Harry's palm and latched onto Hammerhead. With a jerk from the powerful sorcerer's arm Hammerhead was ripped from the car back towards the superhero. Spider-Man caught the murderer by the throat with barely any effort. Hammerhead choked and flailed as he struggled to breathe. A quick scan of Hammerhead's mind revealed that this situation was the result of a diamond sale gone wrong. The girl's mother and the woman's boyfriend were down on their luck people attempting to sell diamonds from a parent's estate which weren't supposed to be sold due to legal tie-ups. Unfortunately the family couldn't afford to wait. Hammerhead hadn't liked the asking price so had simply shot the couple dead.

"The girl's name is Susan," Harry informed his mates as he walked towards the waterfront while dragging the murderer who was turning red and purple from being choked.

"Hello Susan," MJ greeted soothingly as she approached the wrecked car and the terrified little girl. "Do you know who I am?"

"Regenerate," Susan whispered in relief as she recognized the heroine. "Can you help my mommy?"

"We will in a few seconds, Susan. First Spider-Man just has to make sure the bad man can't hurt anyone else. What do you have here?" MJ asked as she pulled the girl free from the car and crouched with Susan on her knee, careful to block the bodies further up the pavement from the girl's sight with her body while using the car to block the sight of Hammerhead being drowned by her boyfriend and best friend.

A few moments later it was a different sight MJ was blocking the child from seeing as Gwen helped their boyfriend coax out the potion which would heal Susan's mother and boyfriend.

"Susan," Beth Stramos said suddenly as she sat up after her wounds had healed.

"Your daughter is fine," Gwen assured.

"Where is Hammerhead?" Beth's boyfriend Richard asked as he sat up.

"No longer able to hurt anyone," Harry answered grimly. "Now we need to talk about why you thought it was a good idea to try to sell diamonds to someone like Hammerhead."

Harry decided to help Beth and her daughter out. Richard was the one who had convinced Beth to try to sell the diamonds. He was kind of a sleazebag. A little mental programming from the telepathic sorcerer and Richard was a whole new man who would strive to protect his girlfriend and her daughter. Richard would also work hard to provide for the two females. Richard would be given a job at the Daily Bugle since Spider-Man owned most of the company. After the two heroines made sure the trio got home safely and had enough funds to survive comfortably until Richard began receiving his Bugle paychecks Harry went about cleaning up the docks, removing any sign that a crime had taken place. Anybody who might have heard the shots was deterred from investigating by the wizard's magics.

Deadly crimes like this one were averted in the same fashion all over New York ever since Spider-Man began stepping up his game. Homicide detectives were finding a peaceful lull in the use of their skills.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"How many actually stayed dead?" Jean asked her boyfriend after he had returned from dealing with a crisis in the Japanese financial district.

Harry sat in a love seat and shot out a web-line to pull his red haired lover into his lap. The Brotherhood had resumed their attacks on what they called human bases of power and corruption. Wanda and Pietro were getting a lot of pressure from the more radical members of the Brotherhood to resume attacks. Harry had taken a glance in Wanda's mind and found she didn't really want to resume attacks but had gone along with Pietro and the rest of the radicals.

"Three men were all that MJ, Gwen, and I didn't revive. It turns out those three have been robbing pensioners of millions over the past several months. We repaired the damage so it is almost as if the attack never happened," Harry explained.

"And the Brotherhood got their point across," Jean suggested.

"Yes, well Xavier seems to be getting his point across to. He has been having little meetings with Wanda and Pietro in places they declare neutral territory in an effort to change their mind. I believe he has convinced the Brotherhood to start using the media to expose human corruption schemes instead of carrying out deadly attacks. It is actually a pretty good idea. The media tries to turn mutants into villains to the public. Showing that there are plenty of human villains might just do some good. He who casts the first stone and all that," Harry mused.

Jean lay on her boyfriend with her head back between his shoulder and the side of his face lazily stroking his hair with her left hand while her right rested against his chiseled bicep. His arms were wrapped around her while his hands massaged her toned abs and sides slowly.

"Did you hear what Bobby got caught doing?" Jean queried.

"What did he do now?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Storm discovered that Bobby had drilled a hole through her wall and fed a spy cam he got off the net through that hole. He was trying to spy on her changing," Jean explained with a smile.

"Oh boy I bet that didn't go over well," the sorcerer said.

"Storm created a miniature storm in Bobby's colon," Jean replied which caused her mate to wince.

At that moment the couple both sensed a very troubled and drunk Colossus return to the mansion. Jean couldn't help but try to figure out why the Russian was troubled. A quick scan of his thoughts made her gasp with dismay.

"It seems the Professor is finally starting to reveal his plans to the others," Harry declared. "Or at least he is revealing one of his plans."

"I know you told me he was alive and the Professor seems to want to rehabilitate Magneto but I didn't think he would be foolish enough to ever contemplate removing the block on Magneto's memories," Jean explained the reason for her dismay.

"Charles Xavier is incredibly arrogant and likes to play god. I know his type. He will continue to try to rehabilitate Magneto even if the madman kills millions more. The world will come to see Xavier for what he really is in time. Meanwhile we will continue to erase the scars Magneto and other murderers attempt to inflict upon humanity," Harry reassured his girlfriend.

Jean turned her head and stared up into the bright green eyes of her lover. Those eyes held such intelligence and wisdom that Jean couldn't help but feel reassured. His eyes also held love and passion which Jean knew was directed at her and his other girlfriends. His lips descended upon hers and she moaned approvingly into the kiss. More than anything she just wanted to reaffirm her love with him through their telepathic connection and with physical intimacy. The ancient warlock would happily grant his mate's wish.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

London

"Have you read the Professor's little book yet, Storm?" Jean asked her friend as she and the weather witch skated down the streets of London on roller blades.

Harry easily kept pace with the two beauties on his own pair of blades.

"Yeah right," Storm replied. "I saw the chapter title describing a mutant alternative to boom-and-bust economics and went straight back to Cosmo and People Magazine."

"You can't credit Cosmo for getting the X-Men out of school for an eight week promotional tour my friend," Jean pointed out. "And People never brought us to London. I have wanted to go shopping in Carnaby Street ever since I saw Austin Powers."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend and informed her as he skated beside her with ease, weaving in and out of sidewalk traffic with spider power provided grace, "We can go there whenever you want. I will buy you anything you desire."

"Isn't he just the greatest?" Jean asked her friend while sending her affection to her mate telepathically.

"Yeah, he is," Storm agreed quietly, thinking the couple couldn't hear her.

Harry had heard Storm and knew she was attracted to him. He was slowly seducing her, letting her desire build up so much that by the time they finally acted upon their attraction she would be incredibly hot for him. Storm might even end up jumping her spider-powered friend.

"Don't worry Storm my dear," Harry said suavely. "I have a _very large_ … _bank account_ ," the mage assured suggestively. "I can afford to _splurge_ on you too. Just be sure to buy something _tight_ that shows off what you have. I expect at least one dance tonight when we go out."

After shivering at the suggestive tone the superhero was using, Storm replied, "Deal."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Ritz the next day…

"Well class…your forty-eight hour deadline is up. Let's take a look at the morning papers and see how your international efforts were reported in the national papers," Xavier suggested at breakfast.

"Why do you even bother, professor? Your little golden boy Cyclops always wins and we all know it. He follows your rules to the letter. Jean and Storm took out an Irish terrorist cell but because they used lethal force you don't give them credit. Those three," Harry said while pointing to Ice-Man, Colossus, and Wolverine, "broke up an international heroin dealing ring. Cyclops and Beast took out some muggers. The first two problems are on a whole other level of evil. But you choose not to acknowledge true evil. If you will excuse me your little manipulations and attempts at making these fine students feel bad don't sit right with me."

Harry stood and left the room, leaving the others speechless.

"He has a point," Storm declared.

"Yeah, I didn't drop out of regular school to become a social worker," Bobby pointed out.

"I hope none of you will forget that we are currently trying to ingratiate ourselves with humans and killing their kind with ease won't exactly do that," Xavier rebutted. "Gaining the trust of homo sapiens is key to our agenda, my X-Men. Phase three was designed to promote pacifist alternatives to traditional human problems. Don't give them any new reason to hate us."

Harry was listening in on this little meeting even though he had physically left and was sickened by Xavier's manipulations. Despite his dislike for Xavier, Harry stuck close to Jean and Storm because he was there for them. When the X-Men arrived at a lecture hall Xavier was to lecture at that night, hundreds of humans gathered outside. Many sported signs which expressed hatred directed towards mutants. Harry was prepared to ignore the hatred for the most part until a Molotov cocktail was thrown towards himself and his companions.

Faster than the mortals watching could follow Spider-Man leapt into the air and caught the flaming bottle of alcohol. A web-line connected with the man who had just attempted to set Harry and his friends on fire. The hate filled mortal was pulled into the superhero's grasp. Harry slammed the hater down on the roof of the limo the X-Men had arrived in, pulled down his pants, and shoved the burning bottle neck into the man's ass before webbing it in place. As the man died screaming with burning alcohol filling his bowels Harry casually stood and leapt off the car. The crowd fell silent in horror with the only sound being the man dying messily aided by a bit of Harry's magic.

The warlock's magically enhanced voice cut across the silence, saying, "Those who attempt to harm beings I care about will die messily. Do so at your own peril."

With that Harry turned and took the arms of both Storm and Jean and led them into the lecture hall.

"I cannot believe you just did that given the tone of the book I am here to talk about," Xavier whispered as the group entered the building, seething with rage.

Harry's glare silenced the bald man. Xavier shivered for even he realized it wasn't wise to push the superhero. There was death promised in those powerful eyes.

"I don't understand…why aren't they trying to arrest you, Harry?" Bobby asked as he and the X-Men took seats in the front row of the lecture hall.

"Oh they would like to, Bobby," Jean assured as she scanned the minds that were discussing that very thing outside the building. "But they know they don't have a hope of taking down the guy who KOed the Hulk."

"Good point," Bobby muttered.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The next morning…

"According to the front desk Colossus checked out at 3 AM and took a cab to the airport with an unknown male and female," Jean informed the rest of the X-Men.

"He has gone back to Russia," Harry supplied, Lily informing her creator of the destination of the flight Colossus took.

"What do you make of this, Professor?" Beast asked Xavier. "Colossus has been unusually quiet for the past couple of weeks." There was no response from the bald man who was staring at his phone. "Professor," Beast prompted.

"Could you excuse me for a moment please," Xavier said as he rolled his wheelchair down the hall and answered his phone.

Harry listened in as Xavier answered his phone.

"The scramblers are on, Moira. What is the problem?" Xavier prompted.

"What is the problem? God almighty, where do I start," a hysterical woman replied. "The hospital has been trashed. My staff are half-dead. Agents Braddock and Thomas from the British Division of S.H.I.E.L.D. are here and are keeping me under house arrest until you get here, Charles. David has escaped!"

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

St. Petersburg, Russia…

"I can't believe I ever believed that man had a soul," Jean groused as she and her boyfriend materialized from the transporter's grip.

The X-Men had just learned about Charles Xavier's family, a family which he had abandoned in favor of his dreams for mutant pacifism. Xavier had walked out on his son David and wife Moira MacTaggert. The next day his son's mutant powers had manifested. These powers gave David the ability to manipulate reality around him to a limited extent but had a traumatic effect on his body. In short if David used his powers they would eat up and consume his body rapidly. Moira therefore had kept David in a medically induced coma for the next seven years until the teen had escaped the night before.

"You have known for some time his foolishness with Magneto," Harry pointed out.

"I know…I just didn't truly want to believe there was no redemption for the Professor. But now…I see what he really is. He is a monster," Jean declared.

Harry had shown Jean S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on Xavier after she had found out part of the truth from the man's own mouth. Xavier had met Magneto and practically fallen in love at first sight. Xavier had never met another adult mutant before Magneto. The human wives of both mutants had realized the connection immediately. It was only a matter of time before they were supplanted.

"Colossus is this way," Harry directed his girlfriend to distract her from her dark thoughts.

"This place is freezing," Jean said with a shiver even though she was dressed for the climate.

Harry placed his arm around his girlfriend and willed his aura to encase her in warmth. The redhead immediately brightened as the warmth filled her. "You are the best."

"There he is," Harry said as he pointed towards Colossus.

Jean and Harry approached the Russian carefully, uncertain of the circumstances of his departure.

"Hello Peter," Jean greeted. "We came to see that you were alright. We were concerned with your abrupt departure."

"I left because I am tired of being ignored, am tired of being underappreciated, and am sick of Xavier's insane pacifist ideas, Marvel Girl," Peter replied.

"Peter, practically everyone at the mansion is a teenager. Teenagers are self absorbed in case you haven't noticed. I am sorry if you felt ignored or underappreciated. As for Xavier's insane ideas…you are absolutely right," Harry assured, surprising the Russian teen.

"That man is a monster," Jean pointed out. "I think most of us are coming to realize that. But he is also one of the strongest telepaths in the world. If we all left him he would just find others to manipulate. Harry and I stick around now to help the others including you. Working as part of the X-Men we can keep Xavier from wreaking massive damage on the world."

"Someday soon Xavier is going to go get himself killed and we are going to be there to watch," Harry added.

"I don't think I can stand by idly and watch," Colossus replied with a dark expression on his features. "The games he plays trying to redeem mass murderers are sickening. He still has Magneto alive…Magneto!"

Colossus shivered and the two telepaths gained some insight into one major reason for their friend leaving. Magneto could manipulate metal and that included Colossus' bio-steel physiology.

"Colossus…let me tell you about a new suit I have been contemplating for you," Harry began before going into detail about a suit which could block Magneto's ability from being a threat to the Russian.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Colossus was going to contemplate returning to the X-Men after his discussion with Jean and Harry. Meanwhile the couple had a Russian sub to rescue from the bottom of the ocean with sixty-nine sailors trapped onboard. Harry was keeping tabs on the rest of the X-Men remotely via the technology he had implanted on each of them. They were currently in Berlin chasing down leads on Xavier's son David. An attractive British telepath named Betsy Braddock and her partner who worked for the British equivalent of S.H.I.E.L.D. had joined the hunt for David. She and Xavier were getting along famously but that probably had something to do with the fact that Betsy was currently under David's control and pumping information from Xavier about the monster's past. No normal person could remain calm and agreeable with what Xavier was saying over dinner. Harry let Jean listen in on that particular conversation.

"Does it feel strange to be here with your ex-wife like this?" Betsy asked.

"Not at all," Xavier assured. "Moira and I have always had a very complicated relationship."

"After seeing you now I have a hard time picture you two ever being married," Betsy observed, David's naivety shining through.

"Oh Moira and I were very much in love for a great many years," Charles assured. "We met when I was taking a post-graduate course in genetics at Glasgow University and were married three weeks later. Of course in those days mutants were pretty much just a rumor. But I knew what I was and together with Moira we pretty much wrote the book on post-human medicine. It was Moira who designed and built the big Cerebro prototype you saw back on Muir Island and we used it to track down any potential patients who needed our help. Boys made of steam and dogs made of ice cream," Xavier said with a wry smile. "We tried to save them all through the nineteen eighties. As you can imagine it wasn't long until another forward thinking individual with an interest in mutant teenagers took notice of us."

"Magneto," Betsy surmised.

"Indeed," Charles confirmed. "I don't know about you but the first time I met another adult mutant was like being hit by a thunderbolt. It felt far, far more powerful than being in love and our human wives knew it. Our eyes were brighter. Our minds were faster. Sometimes we could spend seventy-two straight hours on the phone talking about our ideas for the world. Even poor little David felt alienated when Magneto's twins would visit. This was several years before David's mutant gene was activated. I honestly don't think there was one specific argument which caused me to leave. The drip-drip-drip of silent nights in front of the television set and the growing unease with my own child's scent were part of it. It is monstrous in hindsight but I don't think I even said goodbye the night I left to build our little South Sea Island utopia. But, as everyone knows Magneto and I had a falling out when I discovered his true plans and I was left crippled as a result of that fight. When my investors approached me to fund the school in New York and a second home for less fortunate mutants I thought of Moira."

"You hired her to assuage your guilt for walking out on your family years before," Betsy suggested.

"Partially, but also because she is the best gene woman in the business and because I wanted to make sure that my chronically ill son had a comfortable home," Charles answered.

"Do you ever feel responsible for the emergence of David's powers since they emerged the day after you left?" Betsy inquired.

"Not really since they were going to emerge regardless. What I do feel bad about is not being there to guide David when I think he needed me most," Charles explained. "I had no shortage of love for my son, you know. Like an owner's love for his pet, sometimes, but it was love none the less, Betsy."

"Charles has figured it out," Harry pointed out as he and Jean stopped listening in on the conversation.

"How can you tell?" Jean wanted to know.

"That last statement Charles made…his tone indicates he knows and was goading David into acting. But the rest of it was how he really felt," Harry mused while he and Jean flew over the ocean under telekinetic power, that same telekinesis keeping the rain and harsh weather off of them.

"He's right…what he did and what he is still doing is monstrous," Jean pointed out. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for David or condemn him like I am sure everyone else on the team is."

"Despite how rotten his life has been he has no right to kill as many people as he has. I understand why he is so bitter but that doesn't make what he is doing right," Harry pointed out.

At that moment Harry and Jean touched down on a boat in the Barents Sea hovering over where the sub was lodged on the ocean floor.

"Spider-Man…Marvel-Girl," the Russian Colonel greeted in surprise as the rain poured down over him from the spot he stood looking to where the divers were.

"We thought we might be of some assistance," Harry put forth.

"I know you are strong Spider-Man but how can you expect to survive at that depth?" The Colonel asked.

"That is where I come in, Colonel," Jean suggested. "I will enclose us in a telekinetic bubble while Harry moves the sub."

Hope blossomed in the Colonel's eyes as he nodded in understanding.

"Alright…you will have British, French, and German divers to back you up," the Colonel suggested.

The couple nodded and then rose into the air once more and disappeared beneath the surface. The pair shot down towards the bottom faster than any divers could. Harry was actually the one maintaining the telekinetic bubble because he had experience manipulating the pressure to account for avoiding the bends. Harry directed a powerful light on the sub which soon came into view. The mage got under the sub and began pushing upwards with the assistance of his telekinesis. Swiftly the sub broke free from where it was lodged and rose towards the surface while angling towards the shore.

 _"It always gets me so hot for you to see you doing something so powerful,"_ Jean informed her mate.

Harry grinned as the sub shot towards the shore. He began using his powers to drain the water out of the sub as he went. Someone had tipped off the reporters to the rescue because as he beached the sub and walked out of the ocean with Jean right behind him the reporters swarmed.

"Well, how does it feel to find yourself suddenly the most famous superhero on the face of the planet Spider-Man?" One reporter asked.

"I was already famous. If I am even more famous it doesn't really make much difference to me," the sorcerer pointed out with an easy shrug and a small smile. "Now if you will excuse us we need to go help out some friends."

The couple shot into the air, presumably under the power of Jean's telekinesis. Instead of immediately going after the X-Men, the pair instead used the teleporter to reach the region surrounding Muir Island.

"Jean my dear," Harry began as they reached the region.

"Yes Harry," Jean questioned her boyfriend, curious what he was going to do now.

He hadn't explained why he wanted to come here but she trusted him.

"You are about to see me use some powers I have never displayed before," Harry said.

"I knew you were more powerful than you let on. The others think so too," Jean replied. The others Jean referenced were her man's other mates. "Why do you hide it?"

"I hide my greater array of powers for the same reasons I hid my telepathy. One reason is that the more powers I have hidden from my enemies the easier it is to defeat them. A second reason is that the longer I keep you ladies guessing and put out an air of mystery the longer you will want to stay with me," Harry explained.

"You don't need to worry about that. The mind blowing sex is enough to keep us around," Jean pointed out with a teasing but honest grin. "That and we love you."

"I love you too Jean," Harry assured.

"Just how powerful are you?" Jean queried.

Harry wrapped an arm around Jean's waist and gave a roguish grin before phasing between layers of time and space. The couple reappeared in the same location but the sky was no longer stormy. It was also day time.

"Woh…how much time did we just lose?" Jean asked in confusion, realizing it was some time since they had initiated that teleportation.

"None…we gained quite a bit of time," Harry answered, bringing his redheaded vixen up short.

"We just jumped back in time?" Jean's incredulity was clear.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Harry assured with a grin. "Come on…we have some lives to save."

Jean watched in amazement as she and her boyfriend arrived on the scene of David Xavier's murders mere moments after the killer had left. She watched as her boyfriend reached out and seemed to phase his hand into the bodies of the corpses and pull away some glowing substance held in his also glowing hand. Harry then seemed to analyze the bodies intently.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked.

"I am scanning their DNA so I can make them new bodies later," Harry explained. Lily was committing the scans to her memory. At Jean's confused look the sorcerer added, "I just extracted their souls before the souls could escape to the afterlife. I will transfer them to cloned bodies later when we return to our time."

Jean was thunderstruck that such a thing was possible. She began to picture many different possibilities for what her boyfriend was. One strong possibility came to mind.

"Are you some kind of god?" Jean asked, only half joking.

Harry's laugh set his mate at ease.

"No, but primitive peoples have mistaken my kind for gods eons ago," Harry answered before he and Jean phased to the next murder scene.

"You are not going to tell me anymore are you?" Jean asked, sensing her mate's playfulness.

"Not right now, no," Harry affirmed. "Now let's go have a conversation with Moira MacTaggert."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Moira almost dropped her tea as she sipped the hot beverage in her hotel room bathtub as Spider-Man and Marvel Girl appeared in her bathroom without a sound.

"Spider-Man, Marvel Girl," the geneticist practically squeaked while pulling the bubbles up over her breasts.

"No need for modesty, Moira. I suspect if we are to save your son's life you and I are going to have to get a lot more intimately familiar over the coming years," Harry asserted.

"You have a way of saving David…even after all he has done?" Moira asked, all thoughts of modesty vanishing as she sat forward.

Jean was also looking curiously at her mate. Harry waved his hand casually around the room more for show than actually needing to make a gesture. The room suddenly expanded and a nice comfortable love seat appeared in front of the bathtub where there was now plenty of room. Harry sat down and pulled a stunned redhead into his lap.

"Indeed," Harry told the amazed Moira. "As you can see I have some experience with reality manipulating powers."

"You can help David," Moira suggested with renewed hope after that little display.

"Yes, but to help David most effectively you have to understand why he is the way he is. To put it bluntly David blames Charles for everything. David hates Charles with a passion. If David knew how to truly use his powers to the fullest right now he could turn this planet to dust. Few beings would be capable of stopping him. Two of them are in this room," Harry explained, surprising Jean just as much as Moira.

"He is that powerful?" Moira asked with concern.

"Yes…I once wiped out an entire alien species with an Empire that spanned dozens of worlds after they had destroyed my Earth," Harry assured. This statement answered a few questions for the two females present but brought up many more. They held their peace though so as to stay on topic. "With how angry he currently is I can see one good solution that won't result in David's death. I have already restored the lives he ended in his escape."

A relieved expression spread over Moira's attractive features.

"What is your solution?" Moira queried.

"Quite simply I will transfer David's soul into a younger version of himself to a time before he learned Charles Xavier is his father. David won't remember anything he has learned and you will have to re-raise him. But if you will let me I can be a guiding influence and a father figure for him," Harry suggested.

Moira was silent for several moments before she raised one of her concerns to the gorgeous superhero.

"I am getting up there in years to be raising a toddler and with my infirmity it would be incredibly difficult," Moira pointed out, referring to her need for crutches to walk.

Harry snapped his fingers for effect and a surge of vitality ran through Moira and she suddenly felt better than she had in decades. A mirror appeared before her hovering in the air and she could only gape at her appearance which seemed to be in her mid twenties.

"I can assure you that when you get out of that tub you won't have any trouble walking," Harry added.

Harry wasn't prepared for Moira to leap from the tub soaking wet and leap on him and wrap her arms around his neck before kissing him. Jean was laughing all the while after she had gotten over her shock.

"You wonderful, wonderful man," Moira babbled after drawing back.

"Moira my dear…I generally try to at least go out on a date with a woman before I see her naked," Harry pointed out amusedly with a teasing tone. "You went from really modest to quite immodest rather quickly."

"Oh…yes…oh my," Moira stammered as she suddenly jumped up and grabbed her robe off the door but not before both telepaths saw her cute bum. After tying the robe Moira turned and answered, "I would very much like to take you up on your offer. But why exactly are you doing this?"

"First of all David needs help and I feel he has gotten a raw deal. Without my intervention he would kill thousands. I can tell this for sure. I wish to prevent that. As of now he hasn't permanently harmed anyone. But there is no easy way to repair him mentally after what his powers and Charles have put him through. I can suppress his powers and release them slowly while teaching him how to use them. Also I am quite attracted to you," Harry added. "I was serious about the date."

"But what about your other girlfriends," Moira probed while gesturing towards Jean.

"He is too much man for us to handle," Jean answered truthfully. "It takes all of us every day to sate his appetites and I suspect he has been holding back."

Harry's sheepish grin was enough of an answer for the two women.

"In that case I would love to go out with you, after we have dealt with David of course," Moira agreed.

"Excellent," Harry said with a grin. The grin disappeared as he seemed to stare off into the distance for a moment. "Shite…it looks like David has made an appearance. Sort of," the mage added with a wince.

"What does that mean?" Moira asked.

"He is in Betsy Braddock's body," Jean answered as she too sensed the distress of the other X-Men.

"Here is something a little more substantial than a bath robe," Harry mused as he changed Moira's clothes. "We are going to where the X-Men are fighting David," the sorcerer warned moments before the teleporter took them away a few streets over from the hotel.

The trio arrived in time to see David sending a brick wall he had just conjured straight down upon Storm. Faster than the others could follow Harry was next to Storm and wrapped her in his arms. The brick wall broke over the mage's form with the aid of a telekinetic barrier. Storm had just enough time to look up at her savior gratefully before he leapt at David. Betsy no longer looked like Betsy with how David had transmuted her figure into some hideous cartoonish form that resembled a demon. Harry had enough Seer talent that he could tell how this scene would have played out over the next few minutes. David would have killed thousands to punish Charles before Betsy gained enough control to keep David in her body and freeze up his powers, allowing Colossus time to crush David with a car.

 _"Jean, warn Moira of my plan so she isn't alarmed and then help me take out Charles,"_ Harry instructed as he locked eyes with Betsy who was even then regaining some slight control.

 _"Do it,"_ Betsy sent, realizing Harry's intent or at least thinking she understood.

Instead what happened and what the different parties present perceived were two entirely different things. Harry reached forward and channeled a massive stunner into Betsy-David. Harry also sent out a stunning wave that washed over everyone involved excluding Jean and Moira. Jean and Harry immediately joined telepathic forces and slammed into Charles' mental shields, punching through. Jean aided Harry in rewriting Xavier's memories of the last several minutes. As far as Charles Xavier knew he had just experienced his son kill thousands like David would have without Harry's intervention. Xavier then recalled David being put down by Spider-Man. The X-Men excluding Jean also saw the same thing or would remember such after their memories were altered. They would never question the lack of news about all the deaths.

Harry withdrew from Charles' mind and pulled Betsy and David's soul from Betsy's form. He released Betsy's soul and prodded it with a slight enervate. Betsy would remember the same events as the X-Men for now. Harry could tell she was going to find another form. Betsy also had a body hopping ability but unlike David she chose to acquire a new permanent body in the form of a coma patient that would never otherwise awake from her coma. Betsy's old form was full of problems after David's possession in addition to the tumor in her left breast that had been developing. Lily meanwhile had hijacked any nearby surveillance technology and changed the recordings to reflect what her creator wanted the devices to see.

Harry had the body he had previously prepared for toddler David transported in and placed David's soul inside in front of the amazed eyes of Jean and Moira. The child appeared upset before Harry led David to Moira. Moira scooped her son up with a wide smile and he immediately calmed down.

"Thank you so much," Moira said to Harry. "But won't Charles ask about him?"

"Jean and I made sure Charles will ignore David's existence completely. It will be like David will be invisible to Charles," Harry explained.

"That way this time around Charles can't hurt David or manipulate him," Jean added as she made a cute face at David and smoothed down his hair.

"You will have to attend David's funeral to keep up appearances but other than that you should be in the clear," Harry pointed out. "Charles will also ignore your apparent change in age as well."

"What about the rest of the X-Men?" Moira queried.

"They will be the same way, unless Harry and I choose to let them know the truth," Jean clarified.

"Brilliant," Moira declared with a smile.

Harry woke the others up. They thought they had been knocked unconscious from the concussive force of Harry dealing the fatal blow to David.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _"Jean,"_ Storm projected her thoughts at her friend, knowing the redhead telepath would pick up the mental communication as the group climbed out of the car and headed back into their hotel.

 _"Yes Storm,"_ Jean replied, her arm around Harry's.

 _"I want to thank Harry for saving my life. Do you mind?"_ Storm inquired, knowing Jean shared her boyfriend with several other women and wondering if she would mind sharing with another.

With a smirk Jean answered, _"Not at all. You are going to be happy you did. But if you really want to thank him, Harry is an ass man if you know what I mean."_

Storm did and felt a flutter of surprise in her stomach before deciding to see how things progressed. Storm's room was next to the one Harry and Jean were sharing. The trio had two rooms on that floor to themselves with the other X-Men being on different floors.

"Harry, could you come into my room for a minute?" Storm requested, not fooling the mage at all with her casual tone.

"Sure Storm," Harry agreed.

 _"Have fun,"_ Jean projected at her lover.

The second the door was closed Storm pounced on the wizard.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 5/26/2017


	9. Chapter 9

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Auckland Sky-Tower, New Zealand…

"Jean, I want a bubble around everyone on the team," Scot shouted, referring to a telekinetic bubble to keep the team on the tower as the X-Men battled the mutant terrorists known as the Acolytes. "Storm, take out the Acolytes."

Jean worked seamlessly to surround her teammates with a telekinetic barrier while Storm began blowing the enemy off the side of the tower with gusts of wind. Harry helped by knocking a few opponents off the side as well.

"You killed my girlfriend you little cow," an armored mutant declared with a growl as he rushed at Storm after she had landed on the tower, tired from the fight. "She was the first real action I've gotten sine I became a bloody terrorist and you blew her off a roof."

"She is not the only one who is going over the edge, asshole," Harry assured as he dropped behind his newest lover facing the charging armored mutant.

Spider-Man lashed out with a kick to the side of the head which sent the armored mutant sailing over the edge of the tower and into open air.

"Thanks Harry," Storm whispered after she turned and wrapped her arms around the mage.

"It looks like we still have trouble inside," Harry pointed out as the sound of gunfire was heard from within the tower. "I had better go check it out."

The web slinger shot a web onto the ledge as he jumped over the side and swung through the window of the tower dining room below in time to see Wolverine charging a mutant wired up with explosives and a hand on a trigger. Wolverine neatly separated the terrorist's finger from the detonator while Harry extended a dampening field to make sure the bomb detonating circuitry couldn't fire. Wolverine finished off the terrorist and turned to see Spider-Man.

"That wasn't really a challenge," Harry pointed out.

"You're telling me," Wolverine agreed. "But damn if those bullets don't hurt."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

New York, Xavier's Institute…

Harry watched a small smile form on Jean's lips as he washed her breasts a little more than was necessary. Storm was likewise preoccupied with thoroughly washing Harry's bum.

"You should tune into the conversation between Peter and Logan. It's amusing," the somewhat voyeuristic redhead suggested.

"I want to listen too," Storm urged.

Harry connected with Storm's mind and let her listen in as well.

 _"I still can't believe those Acolyte clowns broke away from the Brotherhood because they thought Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch weren't hardcore enough for them anymore. That's like handing back your little Nazi party badge 'coz you reckon Hitler's going soft on the Gypsies,"_ Wolverine suggested.

 _"Actually Quicksilver's cease fire has been very controversial and hard to swallow for his followers. Talking with the United Nations hasn't helped portray him in a good light to his people,"_ Colossus pointed out. _"I suspect we'll be running across more splinter groups in the future."_

 _"Ah shit, I've still got bullets under my skin,"_ Logan complained. _"How the hell am I supposed to go out on a date with an ass that looks like the fucking Rockies?"_

 _"It is good to be back, you know, Logan,"_ the Russian declared.

 _"Good to have you back, you big, ugly freak,"_ Wolverine answered with a teasing smirk as he toweled off and left the shower room.

"Those two should just get a room," Jean amusedly suggested to her shower companions. "Colossus is hot for Wolverine and as long as Wolverine has lived I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't played with other sabers before."

Storm snickered at the suggestion.

"Age doesn't necessarily mean one has gone bisexual my dear," Harry assured. "At least not in males," the wizard added after reviewing the fact that all three of his female lovers had gone bi after they had lived a few centuries.

"But it can be so much fun," Storm suggested while pinching Jean's ass playfully.

"Yeah Harry…don't you want to dominate Logan?" Jean teased her boyfriend with a playful smirk.

"Oh that would be _so_ hot," Storm agreed.

"I'm afraid not, ladies. The only ass this prick likes is female derriere," the mage assured. "Now you have been very bad girls for suggesting I would like anything but women."

"Oooh…are you going to punish us now?" Jean questioned as she turned and faced the shower wall, bracing her hands against the nearby ledge that had been transfigured in place by her lover, and wiggling her rear invitingly.

"Yes," Harry agreed with a playful leer before delivering a smack to her exposed bum.

The two teen beauties enjoyed their punishment greatly. They determined they would have to provoke their boyfriend more often.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry was alerted to a disturbance in Manhattan which required his attention by Lily. The mage arrived above a busy city street to see an attractive teenage girl wearing a black belly shirt, purple pants, and a purple backpack disappear through the front of a city bus which had been about to hit her.

 _"Kathryn 'Kitty' Pryde is fourteen and appears to be a mutant with no control of her power to phase through solid matter,"_ Lily informed her creator at the speed of thought. _"The field which takes her out of phase also disrupts conventional electronics in a very explosive way."_

"Grab my hand! I'm slipping through the floor again! I need something solid to hold onto for a second," Kitty screamed in terror as she started to sink through the floor of the bus.

"Get away from me, you freak!" One bus patron shouted.

As Kitty dropped out of the bus and began to fall through the asphalt Harry swooped down on a web line and grasped her hand, his body out of phase as well. Lily was able to determine the exact dimension Kitty was phasing into and had adjusted his own phasing powers to match.

"I've got you," Harry assured as he swung up to the roof of Kitty's apartment building where she lived with her mother.

"But how can you hold onto me?" Kitty asked, sensing her power was still active.

"I am just full of surprises," Harry assured with a wink.

Kitty blushed as her favorite superhero winked at her. She could feel his solid muscle pressed against her as they touched down on the roof. Kitty didn't let go. Her power was still working.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kitty said rapidly. "That is so terrifying!"

"You never know when you will stop sinking," Harry surmised.

"Yes," Kitty pointed out.

"Kitty…you sink fairly slowly. Gravity is a dimensionally phasing force but it is weaker in some dimensions than others. I think with time you will be able to phase into the dimension you are entering completely so that gravity will no longer affect you," Harry surmised.

Kitty Pryde was a very bright girl and at the top of her class in the physical sciences.

"You are saying I will be able to fly?" Kitty asked in amazement.

"Maybe…more likely you will at least be able to float and control how quickly you want gravity to pull you down if you fall," Harry pointed out. "I think maybe we should go discuss this with your mother. I have some friends I would like you to meet."

"I would like that," Kitty agreed, feeling her ability shut down now that she was calmed down.

She still held onto Spider-Man's arm even after he had landed on the fire escape outside the window of her apartment, just in case.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Welcome to my school, Mrs. Pryde," Charles Xavier greeted while standing next to Jean as the redhead's boyfriend appeared with Kitty and the new mutant's mother.

"I didn't feel a thing," Jane Pryde told Harry in regards to the transporter. "And thank you for having us, Professor Xavier."

Jane shook Xavier's hand before turning to her daughter with one raised eyebrow. Kitty took the cue and also greeted the bald telepath.

"Yes, you are a mutant," Charles confirmed. "But I suspected as much from Harry's information. He is usually right."

"Also don't worry about shielding your thoughts, Kitty," Jean said. "Complete filth is always the first thing that pops up in your mind when you even suspect your mind is being read. You are projecting rather strongly. I have theorized the filth is an automatic response so that a person will maybe frighten the telepath off. We have picked up on everything and anything."

Jean caught a carnal thought projected by her boyfriend and blushed.

"Never use absolutes, my love," Harry teased his blushing mate.

"Would you like Jean to give you a tour of the school, Kitty?" Xavier inquired.

"Will Harry come?" Kitty asked, still feeling giddy that she was on a first name basis with her hero.

Harry had quickly asked both Jane and Kitty to call him Harry.

"Yes, he will," Jean assured with a knowing grin that had the teen blushing.

"Your mother and I will be having a discussion in my office," Xavier announced.

"So how did you come to meet the Professor?" Kitty asked Jean.

"The Professor found me in a mental institution and taught me to get a grip of the hormones and extrasensory perception which put me there," Jean explained as the trio walked.

"And you have been in control ever since?" Kitty queried.

"It is a work in progress. My powers seem to be growing. It's much easier with Harry around," Jean assured with a grin as she squeezed her boyfriend's arm. "Just remember that at first none of us were in control of our powers."

"Do I get to learn to fly that?" Kitty asked while indicating the recently returned X-Jet.

"You will be taught to fly that, drive, and jet ski," Jean assured. "Storm and Scott just got back from an undercover operation where they posed as high school students to investigate the disappearance of a thirteen year old mutant in Pacific Heights."

"I take it your mission was a success, Peter?" Harry asked Colossus as the Russian came down the nearby staircase carrying an unconscious Wolverine who was healing from bullet wounds. "These two were helping the NYPD shut down a drug ring peddling a drug derived from some poor telepath's cranial fluid," the mage added for Kitty's benefit.

"It was indeed, my friend. Logan here should be fit in time for our danger room session," Peter assured.

"What's the danger room?" Kitty questioned.

"Do you know what the holo-deck is from Star Trek?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Kitty confirmed.

"The danger room is like that but not quite as sophisticated," Harry explained.

"Cool," Kitty declared with a grin. "What is in there?" Kitty asked while pointing towards the door to Henry's lab.

"That is Beast's lab. He isn't very sociable since Bobby left among other things," Jean explained.

Bobby had made the mistake of going into detail about his fight with David Xavier to his parents and the Drakes had yanked Bobby out of the institute so fast his head spun. The Drakes were suing Xavier for a number of things including endangering their son. They were really playing up the emotional trauma aspect.

"Seeing private jets, sports cars, and designer costumes has me wondering who pays for all of this," Kitty said with a question in her tone.

"The Professor has been very coy about making sure the consortium of billionaires that sponsor the school remain anonymous," Jean replied.

Of course the two telepaths walking with Kitty knew the answer. They had been in Xavier's mind enough recently to know he was receiving funding from a group calling themselves the Hellfire Club.

"How about we go introduce you to Storm next," Harry suggested.

"I would like that," Kitty agreed with a smile.

 _"I like her. She is quite cute,"_ Jean sent to her boyfriend.

 _"Indeed,"_ Harry agreed.

Kitty was also energetic. She and Storm hit it off pretty well. Soon it was time for Kitty and Jane to leave. Harry took the Prydes home the same way he had brought them to the mansion. Jean and Storm had made a date to go shopping with Kitty in the city after school the next day. Suddenly Jean collapsed. Harry caught her and held her.

"Jean…Jean, can you hear me?" Harry asked as she seemed to be having some type of seizure.

Harry felt Xavier's limited telekinesis altering Jean's brain chemistry to calm her down. The wizard pried open Jean's jaw with as much care as he could manage and stuck his hand halfway in her mouth to keep her from biting her tongue. The mage didn't even show his pain when Jean bit down on his flesh. Given her increased strength due to being his mate Jean's bite was quite strong but then again so was Harry. He began pumping a calming charm into her system but Jean seemed to be sluggish to respond. Soon enough though the sorcerer felt his girlfriend slip into a slumber instead of the vision like state he had been sensing moments before.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

A month later, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…

 _"Did the CAT-scan detect any unusual brain activity,"_ Jean asked Xavier as she sat in his office after a month without seizure or any indication of what had caused her fit a month previous.

Harry had been so caring and worried about Jean for the past month and it had warmed her heart. Storm had proposed that even if Jean had suffered any neurological trauma that might explain what had caused the seizure then one dose of Harry's personal potion would fix her right up. Since Jean got at least one dose of her man per day she tended to agree with the weather witch.

 _"The tests have revealed nothing except that you're in excellent health,"_ Xavier suggested. _"I don't think you should worry too much about this. I just think your body is a bit stressed as your mental powers expand with maturity."_

 _"The sight of the Phoenix brought everything back Professor; the hospital smell, the sound of everyone talking at once, being unable to tell the future from the past. It would be just my luck to go completely insane now that I've found the love of my life,"_ Jean declared morosely.

 _"You are going to be fine, Jean. If you have anything to worry about think about poor Henry McCoy. You know how he felt about Storm. Her attentions towards Harry combined with Bobby's lawsuit have really pushed Henry into a depression. Perhaps you could include him more in activities like you have with Kitty recently. Perhaps you could even include Wolverine,"_ Xavier suggested.

 _"Like hell,"_ Jean instantly rebutted.

 _"Jean my dear, Wolverine has taken an interest in you and has taken your relationship with Harry hard. He's the most dangerous mutant in the world, Jean. It is unwise to play with Wolverine,"_ Xavier pointed out.

Jean actually snorted at her former mentor's words and replied, _"Wolverine doesn't hold a candle to my Harry in the danger department, Professor. Everybody thinks Wolverine is so tough because of his healing factor and that supposedly unbreakable Adamantium lining his skeleton but how do you think he'd fare if Harry teleported him into orbit and let him fall back to Earth? Do you think he would survive reentry? Or maybe Harry could teleport Wolverine all the way into the sun,"_ the redhead mused before she stood and left the pensieve Xavier questioning just how powerful Spider-Man really was.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"How did it go with the professor?" Harry asked as Jean walked back into the room she shared with him and Storm.

The weather witch was out having some fun with Kitty at that moment.

"He didn't know anything," Jean replied as she dropped into the love seat in one corner of the large room and snuggled into her boyfriend's arms. "He tried to suggest that I have been leading Wolverine on and toying with his emotions. As if that animal is even worth such efforts," the redhead added with a snort of derision.

"I bet you didn't take that suggestion well," Harry amusedly replied.

"Well he also suggested Wolverine was the most powerful mutant in the world. I disabused him of that notion and listed a few ways you could deal with Wolverine, like by teleporting him into the sun," Jean suggested.

"I could simply send him into a black hole or use this nifty disintegrating trick I invented a few years back," Harry suggested.

Jean turned her head enough to stare at Harry's features with surprise for a moment before taking on a feral grin. Just then both telepaths looked off to the side and seemed to peer through the wall.

"Not again," Jean moaned. "Those two just need to get a room and bugger each other," the redhead suggested as she sensed Logan and Scott going at it again but this time with a physical brawl.

Logan and Scott had ostensibly been fighting over Jean for some time and thought the winner might even challenge Harry for her affections. Jean was secretly of the opinion that Wolverine wanted to dominate Scott and turn Cyclops into a sissy. Harry shuddered at this suggestion every time Jean brought it up. Storm certainly got a laugh out of the notion.

"Perhaps I should go knock some sense into them," Harry mused.

"Don't you dare," Jean objected. "I want to see who makes whom their bitch," she added before groaning as she sensed interference.

"It looks like Charles wants to make them his bitch," Harry replied with a smirk as they sensed Xavier putting the pair in psychic detention for the rest of the evening.

"Harry," Jean cried out with a strangled moan.

Harry's mind immediately intertwined with Jean's consciousness as he sensed the visions hitting her once more. He held her tightly as visions of tiny ethereal creatures that resembled gremlins from the movie Gremlins danced around her. The sorcerer willed his calm to settle over Jean's mind and she sighed with relief. He started tracing the source of the visions but it proved elusive. Unlike Xavier, Harry wasn't prepared to give up just because technology didn't reveal the source of the visions. Lily was even at a loss on how to explain what was afflicting Jean. Harry could tell this much…whatever it was the source of the visions was ancient and powerful. The ancient wizard's instincts told him that much. The visions dissipated.

"You are alright, love," Harry whispered soothingly while stroking Jean's back and pulling her against him.

"Make love to me, Harry," Jean pleaded, needing to feel human contact and especially the contact of the man she loved.

"Gladly," Harry agreed before kissing her.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Good morning, beautiful," Harry greeted Jean as she opened her eyes.

Jean gave a tired smile to her boyfriend as she sat up and found a tray full of delicious breakfast foods on her lap; the tray having appeared from seemingly thin air.

"Better…it really pays to have an amazingly powerful boyfriend who can bend reality to his will sometimes," Jean announced as she tucked in.

"Only sometimes," Harry teased as he sat down next to the redhead and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe all the time," Jean consented after chewing and swallowing a bite of melon. Jean leaned her head up and kissed her boyfriend for a moment before returning to her food. "Three attacks in twelve hours can get a girl down. They also really take a lot out of me despite your _assistance_ ," the redhead said suggestively.

Jean took a drink of her coffee and was filled full of a rush of energy and pleasure. She moaned in climax and all of her tiredness fled.

"Storm helped me spike the coffee," Harry explained.

"I can only guess what with," Jean replied deadpan while glancing at her boyfriend's package meaningfully.

"Right in one," Harry confirmed.

Jean greedily savored the brew and felt much better after having emptied the mug and polished off her breakfast.

Jean climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom Harry had built in their room. She left the door open as she slipped into the shower to wash off the remnants of her lovemaking the night before.

"How long have I overslept?" Jean queried.

"Only a couple of hours," Harry assured.

"What have I missed?" The redhead questioned.

"Scott and Logan will reach the Savage Land in another twenty minutes. The Professor thought it would be a good idea to send them together," Harry amusedly explained.

"That dumbass," Jean muttered loud enough for her perceptive boyfriend to hear.

"Beast is still moping in his room since the Hellfire Club's representative stopped by to inquire how much money the Professor wants to deal with the lawsuit the Drakes are leveling at the school," Harry added.

"You would think Henry wanted to mount Bobby with how much moping he has been doing," Jean mused. "Although Storm's radiance ever since you started giving her your special treatment can't be easy for him to stomach."

Harry chose not to comment on Storm's new bubbly demeanor since she had become his girlfriend.

"That douche-bag Senator Turk has convinced the Drakes to up the suit to $100 million. He is really working the media," Harry continued to update his lover as she walked out of the bathroom drying off with a towel.

"He is really pushing it. Pursuing $100 million on minor injuries and emotional trauma," Jean pointed out.

As she spoke the redhead wrapped the towel around her hair and bent over to look in one of the bottom drawers of her dresser. She smiled to herself when she heard a growl behind her.

"Minx…you know you are asking for it if you tease me like that," Harry warned.

Jean wiggled her bare hips and displayed everything to the love of her life.

"Promises, promises," Jean answered.

Harry was on her in an instant, moving faster than her eyes could follow. Jean squealed in delight as she was picked up and tossed on the bed.

"Yes, most definitely benefits," Jean reiterated her earlier point before her moans and gasps filled the room.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry and Jean entered the mansion's living room to hear the professor conversing with Kitty on the phone.

"No, Kitty. Absolutely nothing you can say will change my mind about wanting your bags packed the moment you arrive back at the school. Your mother made it quite clear she didn't want you taking any part in any X-Men missions. You disobeyed her wishes at the first opportunity. We are waiting for Bobby Drake's formal declaration on national TV right now concerning his suit against the school. I don't want to be sitting here in six months listening to the same speech from you and your mother," Xavier declared.

Harry tuned his greater-than-human senses onto the phone and telepathically fed the conversation to Jean.

"Oh, come on, Professor. I'm not going to sue you. Besides, a hundred million dollars isn't even lunch money to those super-rich Hellfire Club guys you recently told us were funding the institute," Kitty argued.

Jean and Harry both winced at that logic from the newest student at the institute.

"Kitty…your signal is breaking up and my telepathy doesn't reach the southern hemisphere. Just tell me _quickly_ ," the bald mutant emphasized quickly. "Do you want Harry to teleport down there and retrieve you?"

"Professor, I can turn intangible at the drop of a hat and am sitting on a billion dollar war plane. I'm fine," Kitty assured.

"Teenagers," Xavier growled in disgust as the connection was lost. "Are you feeling better today, Jean?"

Jean raised a flattened hand and rocked it back and forth in a so-so gesture. Jean wasn't about to tell Xavier that it was only Harry's intervention that kept her sane. She didn't think the Professor would approve of Harry's methods but she most certainly did.

"Thanks for the coffee earlier, Storm," Jean said to her friend as the weather witch joined the redhead on Harry's lap in front of the TV.

"No problem," Storm replied with a knowing smile.

"Why don't you ever bring me coffee Storm?" Peter asked with a mock pout from where he sat next to Xavier on the couch.

"I don't think you would like the special blend I make with Harry's help. Then again," Storm trailed off in amusement as she recalled the Russian's sexual preference.

Harry groaned and buried his face against Jean's neck as she snickered at the mental image Storm had just put into their boyfriend's head.

"You are going to get punished for that later, Storm. You have been a very bad girl," Jean whispered into Storm's ear, causing the ebony beauty to shiver in anticipation at the thought.

The banter ceased as the news switched to a live feed in front of the main trial court in New York. Bobby Drake stood next to Senator Turk.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming here today," Turk began. "As you know, I've taken a special interest in the lawsuit my young friend here is filing against the X-Men and we'd like to use this platform to confirm a few details which up until now have merely been rumors. Although the majority of the visible injuries young Bobby here received during his time spent with the X-Men have healed the physical and mental scars may never fade. Bobby, perhaps you'd like to say a few words. Any chance you might enlighten us about what went on behind the walls of that secret school they have running upstate?"

Turk prompted Bobby to read his prepared statement while placing the paper in Bobby's hand. Bobby's nervousness and reluctance would only make the case against the school all the more damning. The media would chalk Bobby's manner up to the demeanor of an abused and traumatized child. Never mind the fact that Bobby would be reluctant to throw his friends under the bus.

Bobby looked at the paper in his hands for a moment and glanced up at his parents who were nodding minutely in encouragement. He had been getting a lot of pressure to go through with the lawsuit both from Turk and his parents. Bobby's father had been the first to get laid off after it became common knowledge that Bobby was a mutant. Any former friends Bobby's mother possessed went out of their way to avoid her. Bobby's parents laid the blame on Bobby and had told him they would be out on their asses pretty soon without the lawsuit money. But Ice-Man just couldn't do it. The Professor might be an ass but Bobby knew full well what he was getting himself into when he agreed to go out on missions or at least he had some idea. Bobby could have walked away at any time.

His mind made up, Bobby's features took on a look of resolve while he tore up the paper he held and said, "I didn't write this speech I'm tearing up and pretty much none of it is the truth. It twisted the truth to make the X-Men and Professor Xavier appear in the worst possible light. Yes Xavier sent us on missions but it was to help ordinary people like you. There were times where my teammates and I almost died but we're fighting some seriously evil threats. I could just as easily die in the streets here at home from the bigotry I know exists. It was a bigoted human during our world tour which threw a Molotov cocktail at the X-Men with the intention of burning us to death. That was most definitely not a mission."

The crowd shifted uneasily at the reminder of Spider-Man's response to that attempted murder. The powerful superhero had done so much good for the world that his not exactly legal response was overlooked plus law enforcement officials were not stupid enough to challenge him without military support and the military had a hands off policy regarding one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest allies.

"I know my parents could really use that money right now because my dad's bigoted former employers laid him off when they found out I was a mutant. They blame me but I am not going to take it anymore. I shouldn't be responsible for the bigotry of others. I refuse to stand up here and lie to help Senator Burk here tear down a school whose teachings he fears," Bobby said while gesturing with a thumb towards the purpling politician beside him, intentionally misstating Turk's last name as an insult which garnered chuckles out of the live audience.

"Good for you, Bobby Drake," Storm declared as the speech ended.

 _"You had something to do with that didn't you,"_ Jean sent to Harry, looping Storm into the conversation.

 _"Bobby was already planning on doing what he just did but I helped him refine his phrasing as he spoke,"_ Harry answered. Aloud the mage stood and announced, "I think that's my cue to appear in New York. Bobby Drake might just need Spider-Man's assistance at this point."

Xavier nodded gratefully as Jean and Storm stood as well and volunteered to accompany their boyfriend.

"You little runt," Turk shouted as he rushed towards Bobby who had joined his parents at the end of the press conference. "Do you realize the golden opportunity you've thrown away for your parents? That money for medical bills and the money we gave you to keep your parents afloat is completely refundable. You'll be out on your ass within a week lying in a gutter with all the other people who have tried to screw Andrew Border Turk!" The senator proclaimed.

As he pulled a jacket on, Bobby asked, "Do you hear that crackling sound? The sound which seems like ice cubes melting in fizzy soda? That's whatever is in your pants hitting minus twenty, cowboy."

As he and his family walked away Bobby heard a familiar laugh and found himself engulfed in a hug by an attractive older girl.

"We've missed you, Bobby," Jean said as she drew back.

"Jean, Storm, Harry," Bobby greeted in surprise as the redhead drew back and surprisingly the weather witch added her own hug. "Sorry about the lawsuit," Ice-Man added sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, Bobby. We know how much pressure you were under," Harry assured while eyeing Ice-Man's nervous looking parents. "Desperate people will do desperate things."

Turning to Bobby's parents, Storm said, "I hope you don't blame Bobby for what he just did on stage."

"No, we don't. His words were inspired and he made us realize how unfairly we have been treating him. We just weren't used to being treated the way we have been getting treated ever since it became common knowledge that our son is a mutant," Amanda Drake answered.

Jean snorted and pointed out, "Try actually being a mutant."

"You are right of course," Doug Drake agreed rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture similar to the way his son had a few moments earlier when making an apology. "I guess even our son can teach us parents a thing or two. How did you get so wise Bobby?"

"Hang around him for a few months and it rubs off on you," Bobby declared with a grin while gesturing towards Harry.

Matching grins were shared by all present at Bobby's comment.

"Listen, I only make this offer because you seem to have realized the error of your ways, you seem to be good people despite the bad times that have hit you, and because Bobby is a friend," Harry began while drawing out a business card from seemingly thin air but which the Drakes assumed came from the teleporter system Bobby had told his parents Spider-Man possessed. Passing the card to Doug Drake, Harry continued, "I own many companies as I have diversified my portfolio. And among them I'm sure we can find positions that are good fits for you Mr. and Mrs. Drake. You will find that I am a fair employer who doesn't tolerate bigotry. If people want to be bigots then that is their prerogative. They had better not let their hatred spur them to physical violence or I could become upset." The two elder Drakes winced at the subtle reminder of what their son's friend was capable of. "Stop by the address on that card in the next couple of days and we will see where you fit."

"Thank you, Spider-Man," Amanda said.

"Harry, please," the sorcerer replied to which he received requests from Amanda and Doug to use their given names.

"Do you think the Professor would let me return to the institute? I've missed you guys too. It was never you that I was angry at. I was pissed at the Professor mostly and was afraid to face some of the dangers we've faced out there again," Bobby explained unsurely.

"I think he'd be happy to have you back and the rest of us might be too, even if you can be a little perv sometimes," Storm teased Bobby in reference to the incident with the cameras and a hole in her wall.

"You can't blame Bobby for being a hormonal teenager, love," Harry suggested.

"Yes, I'm realizing all men are the same," Storm declared with a roll of her eyes.

"I second that," Jean put forth.

Cutting his women off before they could get started, Harry interjected, "Just give me a call when you want to come back, Bobby. I'll pop over and pick you up."

"Thanks Harry," Bobby answered.

With that the trio disappeared back to the mansion. As Jean and Storm took turns filling in the others on the portions of the conversation between themselves and the Drakes that they deemed it safe to share with the others Harry was focusing on the readings Lily was relaying to him from the orbital sensor network. Part of that network was focused on the happenings in the Savage Land. Apparently Wolverine and Cyclops had located the cause of the disappearance of the teams of humans clearing out the tech. The limited artificial intelligence Magneto had created to run the place had survived and evolved. It had killed the teams of humans and reanimated their corpses into controllable zombies to do its bidding. This intelligence had then boasted of its plans for world domination to Cyclops and Wolverine before Kitty had accidentally destroyed it or at least severely crippled it. She had phased through the components housing the majority of its program in a giant robotic body and her phase-field had shorted out the powered electronics explosively. Harry would have Lily remotely deal with the remainder of the weakened AI's program before it could reconstitute itself. 

**_UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Well what do you think?" Xavier asked as he, Jean, Storm, Peter, and Harry got out of the limos they had arrived in to see the quite large structure before them.

The New York headquarters of the Hellfire Club sat on a modern base with a top that appeared to have several influences in its design including the US capitol building and medieval gothic architecture. The structure was shaped vaguely like a castle.

"I feel like Prom Night Barbie," Storm replied. "Did we really need to get all dressed up like this just to visit these guys, Professor?"

"Our secret benefactors are the richest men and women in the world, Storm. They probably insist on black tie dress at breakfast," Xavier answered.

Harry had witnessed far more impressive sights but let Jean and Storm have their moment of awe before nudging them forward with his hands in the small of their backs. Men bearing staffs with fires burning at the tip lined the walkway as spotlights played about from the upper floor windows.

"I must say I'm disappointed that there are no reporters here, Professor. I spent a great deal of time getting my hair like this," Peter announced.

"I am sure there will be reporters inside, Peter," Charles assured. "The biggest names in business revealing themselves as the secret bankrollers of the X-Men will be big news."

One of the attendants approached Xavier at the door and offered, "If you will allow me to escort you to our wheelchair ramp around the corner, Professor."

"I have waited far too long for this to let my injuries stop me from using your grand entranceway young man. I may not be on Marvel Girl's scale but my telekinesis can propel this contraption," Xavier answered as his wheelchair floated up into the building.

Applause broke out among the richly dressed attendees as Xavier followed by the X-Men entered the building. A red carpet sat at the entrance in front of a bubbling fountain. Red curtains hung upon the windows. The floor was a shining tile. Storm grabbed Jean's arm and began to talk to the redhead while Harry stayed still for a moment. As soon as they had entered the building the sorcerer felt magic foreign to him begin to work. An enchantment fell upon Jean. It was nothing harmful at the moment and Harry was sure he could snap it easily but he decided to play along to see what the Hellfire Club was up to.

 _"The cameras are not recording,"_ Lily informed her creator. _"I'm also sensing a high active x-gene density among the party's guests."_

 _"Interesting,"_ was the ancient mage's reply.

He rejoined his girlfriends just as Jean said, "Besides, what is the worst that could happen?"

"Jean, don't jinx us," Harry gently rebuked.

"You can just unjinx us, love," Jean suggested before sticking out her tongue playfully then smiling.

The trio mingled with the Club's guests. Quite memorable was when Storm met Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Arnold, you have no idea how much of a thrill this is for me! I've loved your movies since I was, like four years old, man – even the lousy ones you have done lately," Storm gushed.

 _"She didn't just…,"_ Jean sent to Harry before breaking off in a mental snicker.

 _"Peter's meeting with the Russian President,"_ Harry pointed out.

 _"He'll be so happy,"_ Jean mused.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a strong voice rang out from near the Professor. "If I could have your attention for a moment," Sebastian Shaw, the CEO of Shaw Industries, said. "As you know, the Hellfire Club is a great many things: a gentlemen's retreat, a place where business might be conducted, and a home to the finest parties known to civilized man. But it also boasts a proud background of charitable donations and unflinching support to some of the most influential figures in world history. We came here tonight to honor the work being done by Professor Charles Xavier in that quaint, little Westchester school we donated to him just a couple of years ago. We also came here to tell the world's media how we've financed Xavier's work in every detail from schoolbooks to jump-jets. But we have another reason for calling this meeting which even Charles doesn't know. It's a little surprise I arranged for him myself in fact. Is everything ok in the back boys?"

"Perfect sir," one of the stewards answered.

"You have me intrigued, Sebastian. What have you got up that generous sleeve of yours this time?" Xavier asked.

As he lit his cigar Shaw answered, "Just a little fun and games we've been rehearsing every Thursday for the past six months, Professor Xavier."

 _"Storm, play along,"_ the sorcerer mentally urged his mate.

"Take it away, boys," Shaw commanded.

Gun toting and mask wearing goons stepped out of a side hallway and fired their energy weapons at Peter and Storm. Harry was next hit with the beam and he pretended to be slightly resistant, his face constricted in a mask of agony. The second thug turned a second beam weapon on Spider-Man and the wall crawler finally collapsed seemingly unconscious.

"Shaw what in god's name are you doing?" Xavier demanded as the cigar smoking billionaire leant over the bald telepath.

"I'm neutralizing your little friends of course you imbecile," Shaw answered. "Don't worry about any of this being caught on camera because they're turned off. Nobody even knows you're here. Isn't that right, Jean?"

"Jean?!" Charles demanded in surprise before a beam lanced out and rendered him unconscious, hurling him out of his chair.

The enchantment Jean was under had her placidly watching all of this occur.

"Okay, I want the four of them restrained and relocated to the temple. Don't put them in the pentagram because that is only for the inner circle," Shaw instructed.

"Sir, how are we supposed to move Rasputin in his armored form?" One of the stewards asked.

"Get a fork lift or hire a tow truck," Shaw suggested. "Figure it out," the billionaire directed while leading Jean out of the room.

Several minutes later saw Harry, Storm, Xavier, and Peter seemingly secured to a diamond shaped statue. Peter was hanging upside down above Harry who stood upright. Storm and Xavier were on the other corners parallel to the ground. In front of the X-Men blazed two circles of fire. Within the inside of the diameter of the outer circle and outside the diameter of the inner circle stood the inner-circle-members of the Hellfire Club. A large rune was carved into the floor next to each mutant inner circle member. Inside the smaller ring of fire was carved the image of a phoenix. A pentagram was carved in the dead center where Shaw stood. Jean stood on a compass carving with depictions of the four elements carved at each point at the top of the phoenix carving. She was dressed in a green cloak.

"Ah, the Kraken wakes. I thought you were never going to join us, Charles," Shaw declared when Charles woke. "As Colossus, Storm, and Spider-Man have already discovered, our darling little Jean isn't herself at this moment and won't let you interfere with her destiny.

"And what destiny would that be, Shaw?" Xavier queried.

"The time has come for the phoenix god to rise again after twenty billion years in his many-angled prison," Shaw proclaimed. "He will rise again and usher in a darkness stretching to eternity."

Xavier laughed for a moment before declaring, "I can't believe you actually fell for Jean's delusions. She's an eighteen year old telepath trying to deal with her growing gifts you idiot."

"Believe what you will, Professor. I am happy to follow thousands of generations of prophecies from the worshippers of the Phoenix Force who have drawn their power from it. Our faith reaches through time beyond the founding fathers and revolutionary France to Ancient Egypt. Our principles are the principles this country was built upon. Our sacred geometry and architecture is at the heart of this great nation. What you pay homage to when you address a president is a fine, full-feathered phoenix," Shaw declared.

"Rubbish," Xavier proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. Your usefulness is over. We only funded you so that you would help Jean Grey expand her mind so that she wouldn't become a useless gibbering wreck like so many before her. As you can see her motor functions are already being guided by the other side. Your only use now is a gift for a being with an appetite for worlds. Oh…what do we have here? An emergency distress call on your little X-Men transmitter," the billionaire mused as he drew the device from his inner jacket pocket. "Perhaps it's Wolverine, Cyclops, and Miss Pryde having bitten off more than they can chew in the Savage Land. Oh…how unsurprising…it's from that idiot Beast and he says he is in a great deal of trouble at the moment. "He isn't the only one. It's show time." Shaw began to chant, " _By the fire within my heart I call you forth, O sacred flame. Within, without, you both are one, from first creation's light you came._ " As Shaw spoke Harry sensed a buildup of immense energy both in the atmosphere above the building he was in and from within Jean herself. It was a pure and primal energy greater than anything the ancient warrior had encountered. _"Ancient sisters of the stars, daughter of the moon and sun, come forth in mystic golden light. I greet the south whence you come."_

A beam of that incredible energy lanced down and into Jean. Flame danced around the redhead but did not burn her. She arched her back and stared up into the beam.

 _"From the core of Earth's bright center, through the cosmos's vast expanses, I call ye forth, O cleansing fire, I call ye forth to lift and raise us,"_ Shaw continued. _"Arise bright fire into the world! Arise bright fire into the night! Arise bright fire by spirit's hand! Arise bright fire of the phoenix light!"_ Shaw shouted before falling silent.

Harry felt the energy coalesce and condense into Jean. He looked up and peered _through_ the ceiling and saw as a giant flaming phoenix made of living fire more brilliant than any demon conjured in Fiendyfire opening its beak towards the Hellfire Club.

"My god," Peter whispered as he continued to stare at the tableau playing out before him.

"You just might be right my friend," Harry whispered, wondering if perhaps his girlfriend was playing host to a god, or a being near powerful enough to be one.

"Oh, great and powerful phoenix! May I serve you with distinction with suitable respect as befits The One," Shaw groveled. "Oh, perfect majesty, beautific vision of essential union, might I call upon you now to open your eyes and gaze upon those who have both summoned and worshipped you. Oh, perfect majesty?" Shaw trailed off as Jean opened her eyes which were completely filled with a dark brilliant red color.

 ** _"How dare you?! How dare you command a god!"_** Jean's voice had a dual quality to it and her words caused a shiver to run down every mortal's spine that stood within the two circles.

"Y-you misunderstand O great one. This wasn't a binding spell. We lowly thirteen didn't summon you here to do our bidding," Shaw tried. "You are an ancient and terrible force, my lord, neither moral nor otherwise. The greatest power in the universe need not answer to this humble human flesh. We brought you here to do as you would, and perhaps, for our loyalty, let us serve you for eternity."

Shaw was many things but humble was most definitely not one of them.

 ** _"The greatest power in the universe? Neither moral nor otherwise? And you give it to the friend of those four souls you just betrayed and the lover of one of those four?"_** Jean's dual voice asked; the voice of the phoenix.

"What?" Shaw asked, unable to say anything else as a wave of power flowed out of Jean and burnt his comrades to ash.

"Oh, God. Please. Don't do this to me," Shaw begged as his bowels loosened.

 ** _"What do you mean? Show you mercy like you planned to show the allies of Jean Grey? Mercy like you would have shown the world you planned on sacrificing in your pathetic, shallow bid for immortality?"_** Phoenix demanded. **_"I will show you no such thing, little wretch. Nor shall I slay you now, because first, I want to plunder all that you have amassed in my name…"_** Phoenix trailed off while she glided behind an immobile Shaw and placed her hands on his head. **_"Every home…every artifact, every business interest, every dollar and cent…I want to plunder everything that makes you what you are and reassign them to this girl and her mate you intended such harm tonight. Everything you own is now theirs Sebastian Shaw, Everything! Now there is no more use for you."_** Phoenix burnt Shaw to ash at that moment.

"Jean," Xavier screamed with reproach.

Before Jean could respond Xavier and Colossus were out. Harry, the stronger telepath, had slipped past the juvenile Xavier's defenses with ease. Charles Xavier simply could not hope to rival Harry Potter in skill and experience. Storm's bonds vanished as well while her boyfriend caught her.

"What are you?" Harry asked with curiosity as he set Storm down.

Phoenix turned as her host's mate helped the weather witch to stand without falling. Both were staring at her in curiosity. There was no fear. She could sense the love these two projected for her host. This man who was the mate of her host intrigued Phoenix greatly. Through Jean Phoenix had experienced human pleasure in incredible proportions. Over the eons of being trapped in her prison Phoenix had possessed mortals for a short time and had experienced pleasures of the flesh but nothing like what this man was capable of generating in a human female. All previous hosts had burnt up because of Phoenix's power. Phoenix extended her thoughts towards the glowing link her host and this Harry shared and felt impenetrable walls go up in his mind.

 ** _"You are old,"_** Phoenix observed before extending her senses and probing towards her host's mate. Phoenix staggered as she came up against a massive amount of power whipping off the man's aura. He was **powerful**. In all her time trapped in this solar system Phoenix had never felt a mortal with this much power. **_"And powerful,"_** the redhead with supernaturally solid red eyes added. **_"How do you not burn up from so much power? You are old but still only a child compared to me. No…not a child I suppose,"_** Phoenix mused as she eyed the superhero's gorgeous form and felt the hormones in her host body burn with desire.

Harry's mind raced. This entity he felt in Jean was unimaginably powerful. He wasn't sure if he could take it in a fight and doing so might destroy Jean.

 ** _"I'm not from this universe,"_** Harry admitted, hoping honesty might get this creature to reveal more of its motives.

This surprised Phoenix and the expression on her features betrayed this surprise.

 ** _"Intriguing,"_** Phoenix mused. **_"Now why aren't you burning up with so much power in a flesh and blood form?"_**

"I've never really thought about it," Harry answered with a shrug. "I take it that has been a problem for you in the past?"

Phoenix sensed Harry and Storm's worry at the possibility her host would burn up.

 ** _"Yes. Jean has survived the longest but I can feel the stress on this body…yet something combats the stresses of my presence,"_** Phoenix confirmed.

"Stress…as in damage?" Storm probed. Both Harry and Phoenix turned to the weather witch before Phoenix nodded. "Harry's seed…Jean has been getting multiple doses of it daily," Storm pointed out. "If it can revive the dead then perhaps it can also heal the damage caused by her being your host."

 ** _"Fascinating…I've never encountered this phenomenon before. Occasionally a host has had a healing ability but even that wasn't enough,"_** Phoenix explained. **_"I wish to explore this development further."_**

It was vexing for Phoenix. She could create planets and entire species with some effort but no amount of her willpower could seem to keep her hosts from deteriorating.

"First tell me what you intend for Jean and just what you are," Harry replied. "Shaw thought you were a god but people will worship anything that can bend reality sufficiently to amaze them."

 ** _"Too true,"_** Phoenix agreed with a smirk. **_"I have existed since the formation of this universe. I do not intend to harm Jean Grey. She and I are…merging for lack of a better term. We affect each other. Nothing will be lost in the merger."_**

Harry's eyes never left Phoenix's aura as she spoke. Her aura suggested she wasn't lying but Harry would still be suspicious for now.

"Where is Jean's mind right now?" Storm asked.

 ** _"Suppressed,"_** Phoenix answered. " ** _Until we fully merge only one can speak at a time."_**

"Will you return control to Jean for now? I will attempt to commune with you later. I believe between the two of us we can communicate now," Harry suggested.

 ** _"Yes, I will do so,"_** Phoenix agreed. **_"You fascinate me Harry. I sense great power in you. Even when Xavier thought there was nothing wrong with my host you thought otherwise. She loves you fiercely and I am not unaffected by her desires."_**

Before she vanished Phoenix stepped up to Harry and caught his mouth in a kiss of pure passion and desire. A visible aura of what appeared to be fire blazed around Jean but did not harm Harry. His own aura which crackled with what Storm thought might have been lightning but wasn't sure flared around Harry and mingled with Jean's. Storm stepped back and watched as the kiss ended and Jean's eyes returned to their normal green.

A red and orange tattoo of a phoenix mixed with a golden tinge appeared between Jean's breasts.

"Harry," Jean said hesitantly as if waking from a deep sleep. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story, love. But I think in the long run you are going to be ok," Harry assured as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 6/18/2017


	10. Chapter 10

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 10

"Beast to X-Men, Beast to X-Men," came over a communicator lying where Shaw had dropped it.

Harry shot out a web-line and brought the communicator to his hand.

"Go ahead Beast…this is Spider-Man," Harry said into the communicator while Colossus came to.

"I've been such an idiot. I came here to see a girl I met over the internet but it wasn't a girl. It was the Brotherhood of Mutants and now they know _everything_ ," McCoy lamented. "They know Magneto isn't dead, that the Professor faked his death, and that he was living in Queens. I didn't tell them anything aloud no matter how hard they hit me. But the brotherhood has psychics too. They just reached into my head and took what they wanted anyway."

Harry led the way out of the Hellfire Club headquarters. The club's guests had fled, apparently having sensed the danger when the giant flaming phoenix had reached down from the heavens. Colossus carried a still unconscious Xavier. Harry and Jean felt no need to put up with his bullshit at that moment, so were keeping the bald telepath out. Arriving outside the group was met with the sight of thousands of metal objects including cars, metal sewage piping, steel girders, and much more floating above Manhattan in the sky spelling out the words THANK YOU CHARLES.

"Well fuck," Storm declared, summing up the situation well.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said to the assembled X-Men minus Kitty, Wolverine, and Cyclops.

Those three had yet to return from their mission to the Savage Land.

"Why have you called us here, Harry?" Beast asked.

The Professor had disappeared somewhere for a few hours after Magneto had written his little message in the sky. Harry, Jean, and Storm knew the bald telepath was checking into a safe house he planned on taking the X-Men into hiding within.

"The government is going to be coming looking for answers really quickly as to why Magneto is still alive," Jean announced.

"We need to decide right now how we are going to respond," Storm added.

"If we claim to have known all along we will be prosecuted just like the Professor," Harry clarified.

"Are you suggesting we claim ignorance and let the Professor go to jail?" Henry demanded.

"We didn't find out he was keeping Magneto alive and in that foolish psychic rehabilitation until recently," Colossus pointed out. "I still think he is insane."

"I think I can smooth things over with the government. After all…Xavier is one of the strongest telepaths in the world. How are teenagers supposed to be expected to come forward with the truth when Xavier didn't want us to," Harry said.

"I can't believe what you are suggesting. I am not going to listen to this," Beast growled and stood up, preparing to storm out.

The blue furred Beast crumpled to the chair he had just stood up from out cold.

"Did he honestly think I would let him leave the room with his memories of this meeting intact if he didn't agree," Jean mused.

"Apparently he did," Harry replied.

Ignoring the little exchange Bobby spoke up, "I've put my parents through enough shit and I don't agree with the Professor keeping Magneto alive anymore than you guys. But what will happen with the school? Will we have to go home?"

"Despite what Shaw said the Hellfire Club never donated this building to Xavier," Jean explained. "They just let him use it. Phoenix put everything in Harry and my names. We have the means to easily keep the school going. It just won't have Xavier in it."

"Is he just going to let us stay here while he runs from the military and government?" Colossus asked. "Won't he try to take control of our minds?"

"Jean will prevent him," Storm assured.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Colossus agreed.

"Same here," Bobby agreed.

Harry glanced off suddenly in the direction of New York.

"There is an attack going on right now on the Brooklyn Bridge. A Brotherhood team is attempting to destroy the bridge with hundreds of humans on it," Harry announced.

"Let's go," Colossus suggested as he leapt to his feet.

Harry teleported himself and his companions to the bridge right in front of the Brotherhood team. The Brotherhood force consisted of Rogue, Vanisher, Toad, Juggernaut, Hard-Drive, and a sixth male mutant in dark sunglasses that Harry didn't recognize. Juggernaut immediately charged the team.

"Shit, we didn't sign up to face them," Rogue exclaimed, mostly pointing at Spider-Man.

"Yeah, he kicked the boss's ass," Toad added even as Spider-Man delivered an uppercut to the charging Juggernaut that sent the usually unstoppable mutant shooting into the sky sailing higher and higher until the projectile mutant disappeared from sight.

"I can't decide if the initial punch or landing is going to hurt him worse," Bobby declared.

"What'll it be…are you going to surrender or get your asses beat?" Storm asked the remaining Brotherhood mutants while lightning crackled between her fingertips.

"Neither," Hard-Drive said as she and Vanisher grabbed their fellow mutants and teleported away.

"Let them go…we have a more important task," Harry said as the bridge shuddered. "I don't know if they managed to collapse enough of the supports to bring the bridge down but we need to get these people off of here."

Just then Susan, Regenerate, and Blend were teleported onto the bridge.

"Where can we help?" MJ asked.

Even as the other X-Men began evacuating the humans from their cars Harry instructed Gwen, "See if you can blend with the bridge matter and stabilize it. Jean, Susan, and I will reinforce a section apiece." To MJ he added, "Can you see if you can try that trick with gravity I have been teaching you but on a larger scale?"

The redhead nodded her head in acknowledgement. She closed her eyes and extended her senses out. Harry sensed as MJ began to lessen the power of gravity acting on the bridge's matter. She couldn't completely remove gravity's pull on such a large scale with her current skill but she certainly took the load off, enough that Harry, Jean, and Susan could hold the bridge up with telekinesis. Without needing to reinforce the bridge Gwen reached down into the matter of the supports which had been demolished by Juggernaut and began repairing them. She had much practice repairing matter but usually it was after the fact and not in such a high pressure situation.

"I can do this," Gwen told herself.

Columns began to flow back into place and within minutes the supports were restored. The group still continued to evacuate the humans. Structural engineers would want to examine the bridge before it could be reopened to the public. As the X-Men and Harry's other mates worked Magneto began broadcasting a message worldwide. It was known that Spider-Man had some tech built into his suit so when Lily broadcast the speech to her creator and Jean then relayed it to her comrades telepathically that was the excuse he used for being able to pick up the broadcast.

 _"Do not be afraid. Evolution is merely taking place. Just as man replaced ape, so now must you give way to your evolutionary masters. As you can see, I am still alive. Nothing has changed except the urgency of the mutant agenda. We are not murderers, we are not terrorists. Our attacks on human decadence are far from evil. The Brotherhood of Mutants is simply here to take our place at the top of nature's food chain. I will keep this message brief because I dislike speaking to you. It feels ridiculous, like conversing with a toad or a common earthworm. Thus, my statement shall be clear and straightforward – you have six calendar months to surrender your world to Homo Sapien Superior. During this time, we will prepare your new society and decide which of your races should be kept as slaves, which should be fuel, and which shall be saved for our larder,"_ Magneto declared. _"Magneto has spoken."_

"That is the last of them," Susan said as she transported a group of people off the Brooklyn Bridge using her force-fields.

"Good," Harry said before activating the holographic communicator incorporated in the wrist of his suit.

As an image of Iron-Man appeared in a hologram Stark said, "Harry, where are you? Things are a mad house around here. Fury was just sending me out to see if I could locate the X-Men. I was just going to call you. What the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story Tony. Jean, Storm, and I will be right over," Harry assured.

"Alright," Tony agreed before the communiqué was cut off.

"We'll take care of the locals," MJ assured.

Harry nodded at his other mates while wrapping his arms around the waists of the two teen beauties. They were gone via the teleporter within moments.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"So you see…Xavier was keeping the X-Men from revealing that Magneto was alive using his telepathy," Harry finished explaining. "I was able to overcome what little influence he had on me today when he was away from the mansion and break Jean of his influence. From there she broke his hold on the others."

Spider-Man had just told Fury and the rest of the Ultimates about Xavier's tricking of the world by sending Magneto into space in a telekinetically and magnetically sealed vessel made out of all the metal Magneto had been surrounded with after the attack on the White House.

"Xavier was able to affect _your_ mind?" Hawkeye asked incredulously.

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

The wizard's teammates were having trouble believing this but chose not to dispute it.

"Do you have any idea where Xavier is now?" Steve inquired.

"We know the Professor set up several safe houses and he planned on taking us to them but we were never told the locations," Jean explained.

"Isn't Magneto of a higher priority than Xavier right now? After all, his flunkies just tried taking out the Brooklyn Bridge," Storm pointed out, causing the Ultimates and Fury to wince at the reminder of the near massacre that had just occurred.

"We're not having much luck tracing his new base of operations yet," Fury explained. "Wanda and Pietro don't even know where it is. It seems Magneto had a whole network of safe houses and bases he didn't tell his children about."

"I don't know how much help we will be tracing it. If the Professor hasn't already figured out we don't want anything to do with him he will soon enough," Jean pointed out.

"Aren't you worried he will try invading your minds again and just use you again?" Hawkeye questioned.

"I think he needed Cerebro to do it the first time. I have taken measures since then to ensure Charles Xavier will never influence me again with his telepathy. The same can be said of Jean and Storm," Harry assured.

"And I can protect the others now," Jean added. The redhead's features suddenly changed to a faraway look and then she gripped the desk in shock. "Oh my god," Jean whispered.

"Wolverine and Kitty just returned from their mission to the Savage Land to try to save the soldiers there. Scott was killed," Harry informed his friends. Tears sprang to Jean's eyes and Storm wrapped her in a hug and drew her to the side. "Despite how much of a stick in the mud Scott was he was still one of Jean's oldest friends and at one point she had romantic feelings for him," Harry explained. "Jean has been monitoring the school telepathically since we left."

There was silence for several moments and then Cap spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your loss," Steve said while Tony brought up holographic images of the three mutants who had been on the Savage Land rescue mission on the situation table in the room. "I know this Wolverine guy from the war but back then he wasn't called Wolverine. He was called Jim Howlett. He was a Special Forces hotshot from Toronto. We did some air-drops together back in the summer of 1944. No matter how many times Jim got shot he just got back up again. Back then nobody knew what a mutant was. We just called him Lucky Jim. How in God's name does he still look so young?"

"One of Wolverine's most potent mutant abilities is his healing factor. He is probably biologically immortal," Harry explained. "You should also know Weapon-X wiped all of his memories. He won't remember you, Cap. They turned him into an assassin to use as their weapon like their name implies."

"Huh…well old comrades aside let's talk shop. The way I see it we have two principal objectives now that the X-Men barring Xavier have been vindicated. The first objective is to find the Brotherhood. The second objective is trying to anticipate the type of terrorist tactics they'll use against the public. Black Widow and Hawkeye just busted a cyber terrorist attack on the stock exchange. I think this might be an indication of what we can expect. Tony, can you give us a sit-rep on the mutant location system Stark International is working on?"

"Essentially it's an upgraded version of Charles Xavier's Cerebro but working on a global scale using a network of satellites and it doesn't rely on innate telepathy," Tony explained. "By the end of the month I believe we'll be able to trace and pinpoint every X-Factor-positive life form on Earth regardless of whether they are cloaked or not." Just then the lights went out. "I designed the lights to never go off in this place," Tony commented.

"Magneto is here," Harry announced. "How nice of him to come to us," Spider-Man commented as he rose.

"We're so screwed," Quicksilver said.

"You guys might want to tell your staff not to taunt Dr. Banner and hurl hurtful names at him. As soon as Magneto takes out your backup generators I do believe the Hulk is going to eat them," Jean informed the Ultimates as the lights came on briefly for the backup generator.

"Oh shit," Tony swore.

"I've got him," Harry assured as he teleported away.

"If he's got the Hulk then who the hell is going to take out Magneto?" Hawkeye wanted to know.

Everybody present knew that it was Spider-Man who had taken out Magneto's thought protecting helmet the last time.

"Steady, people," Cap ordered. "Finding this punk has been our principle objective for over forty-eight hours."

 _"Let's call in some backup since Harry is busy choking out the Hulk,"_ Janet suggested to Jean, knowing the redhead would hear her thoughts.

Jean nodded subtly and the next moment Susan Storms, Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy were in the room all in costume.

"Well, now you have found me, Captain," Magneto said as he tore through the door of the situation room. "What are you going to do about it?"

In response Cap threw his shield but Magneto sent the metal object hurtling back at the super soldier.

While Thor attacked Magneto with a metal hammer Jean sent to her fellow mates of Spider-Man, _"Gwen, can you take care of all the metal on our person? Susan, can you shield us from any projectiles he sends at us? MJ, can you neutralize any magnetic energy he sends our way?"_

 _"We'll have to be close together for me to intercept his focused power,"_ MJ replied while the others began working.

The ladies all huddled up. Gwen connected with the metals on their person and caused those metals to melt off their forms. A protecting field of energy went up right at the surface of all the ladies' forms. Janet and Natasha mostly stood behind the group. Nothing Natasha could do would even phase Magneto with his powers and Janet's wasp stings were essentially highly charged particles. They would splash off the field Magneto projected. As Thor was rebuked Storm called down bolts of lightning which crashed through the roof of the section of the Triskelion the group was in and distracted Magneto long enough for Jean to reach out and telekinetically grip him by his throat. Magneto's eyes widened in his helmet as the redhead began to squeeze. There were different types of telekinesis. Some were projections of psionic energy that manifested into physical force. Others were psionic energy fields so energy dense they caused highly focused curvature of spacetime. When they were really focused Susan and Jean could manage the harder spacetime curvature method. Jean was really focused.

Before Jean could focus enough pressure to snap Magneto's neck the entire room seemed to explode. The magnetic mutant had brought the walls crushing inwards with as much force as he could bear. Jean added her telekinetic might to Susan's shields and they extended them around the Ultimates. Jean and Susan felt like they were in a trash compactor but their combined will held. Moments later they were able to push the metal away when they felt the pressure let up but by that point Magneto had already fled.

"Are you all alright?" Harry asked. "I saw Magneto flying away like the devil was chasing him."

"Thanks to your beautiful companions we are fine, Harry," Tony admitted.

Fury came storming back into the room at that moment. He had left earlier after hearing the X-Men's tale.

"It's nice to see you are all in one piece," Fury declared.

"How did we just get our asses handed to us by one guy?" Hawkeye demanded.

"That one guy has had decades to hone his abilities whereas most of the people in this room are barely out of their teens. Additionally metal weaponry is worse than useless against Magneto. I'm impressed you fought him off," Harry praised. "I knocked Banner out again. I suggest those dumbasses working in that section learn some common sense. He would have eaten them if I had arrived moments later."

"I'll be having words with them," Fury promised. "He is right. Magneto is as dangerous as they come. You aren't going to believe the gall of Charles Xavier."

"You would be surprised what we would believe," Storm muttered.

"That little shit just tried calling to broker a deal," Fury announced.

"I hope you told him where to shove it, Sir," Cap replied.

"And then some," Fury assured with a feral grin. "We're going for him just like we're going for that asshole that fled from here."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Fury assigned Natasha and Hawkeye to a protection detail for the President right after the Magneto incident. The President had been moved to an innocuous small town where Fury hoped Magneto wouldn't think to look for him. Clint even did a TV interview with a reporter to talk about the controversial Camp X-Factor where the government was keeping the captured mutant terrorists. It was after this interview that Steve informed Janet that nobody on the team cared that she was a mutant.

"I don't understand how Fury knew," Janet said plaintively to her boyfriend after explaining the conversation with Steve Rodgers. "The blood sample I gave for my entrance medical when I joined the Ultimates was clean."

"Honey," Harry said gently. "You must realize that isn't the only blood sample Fury has taken from you."

"He has been collecting as much genetic material from any organism with powers for as long as he can. Every time the cleanup crews go out after a fight S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel preserve any blood or genetic material they can for cloning and experimentation," Harry explained. "That is why I have been making sure I don't leave anything lying around lately."

"That's horrible," Janet declared. "How did you learn of this?"

"I'm constantly bypassing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computer firewalls. They're no match for my skill," Harry replied with a roguish grin.

"This is just too screwed up," Janet muttered, focused on what she felt was a gross violation of privacy. "I'm going to have to be more careful from now on."

"Yeah…you might just end up cloned," Harry joked but there was some truth to the possibility. "Use one of these and give one to the others," the genius instructed while passing Janet a box summoned seemingly out of the transporter.

"What is it? It looks kind of like the sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who," Janet mused as she examined the small cylindrical device.

"It generates a wide spread energy beam targeted to vaporize bio-matter. If you spill blood or some other bodily fluid on the ground pass it over the material. There's a scanning feature so the bio-vaporizer as I call it will lead you to any bio-matter you've left behind. Here is how you target it to your DNA," Harry explained before showing his lover how to set the bio-vaporizer's scanning feature so that it would only lead her to her bio-matter.

"Thanks Harry," Janet said appreciatively once her bio-vaporizer was properly calibrated. "You're simply the best," the petite woman declared before leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing her man, sliding her tongue into his mouth and conveying just how strongly she felt about him through their oral embrace.

MJ, Gwen, Jean, and Storm were equally as outraged about the bio-matter collection as Janet had been. Natasha and Susan hadn't been quite so naïve. Harry loved his mates but they could be a bit naïve sometimes but that was to be expected. Fury's tricks and trade were somewhat outside their experience. Natasha and Susan had been dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D. and organizations like it from a young age. All seven women greatly appreciated the gift of a bio-vaporizer and made sure to show their man their gratitude.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for the Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _"Harry,"_ Jean began hesitantly as the pair enjoyed one of their routine practices of swimming laps together in the X-Mansion's pool.

 _"Yes, love,"_ Harry replied back telepathically while sending feelings of love and reassurance to his girlfriend because he could sense her hesitation and nervousness.

 _"I may just be imagining things or it could be Phoenix giving me a new power but whenever I brush against Wolverine's skin I think I get flashes into his mind,"_ Jean explained. _"I think he might have knocked Scott off just to get one more obstacle out of his way in order to be with me."_

 _"Phoenix explained to me that as you merge you will grow more powerful,"_ Harry pointed out. He had established limited contact with Phoenix a few days after the incident at the Hellfire Club. Right now with Jean still conscious Harry could enter her mind and connect with Phoenix for only a few minutes at a time without Jean getting a serious headache. A dose of special medicine would fix her right up. Harry expected that as they grew more comfortable with the merger that contact could be maintained for longer and longer periods until both Jean and Phoenix's consciousnesses could be talked to simultaneously with telepathic contact. Eventually the two would just merge or they might maintain two separate minds but with very aligned personalities and goals. Things got a bit iffy since Phoenix had never actually successfully merged with a host. _"I think you are probably seeing the truth. There's no need to worry. Wolverine won't be knocking me off."_

 _"Be careful all the same. I couldn't bear to lose you,"_ Jean asserted as she floated closer to her lover and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry telekinetically held them at the same level in the pool above the water as the amorous redhead began to show her affection for him.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Lower East Side of Manhattan… 

Xavier was showing some intelligence since his students had left him for the wolves. He had abandoned his safe house network.

"I think he was here less than a day ago," Harry estimated after smelling the air.

"The man's a powerful telepath. He could have a monitoring network of minds all around the surrounding area and even close to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters which report back to him when we are out operating," Jean pointed out.

"Damn," Tony swore.

"Didn't the personality profiles say he wouldn't want to give up the limited luxury these safe houses would provide?" Cap asked.

"He could be having some random multimillionaire or billionaire playing host with his telepathy," Harry pointed out.

"Shit," Tony suddenly swore while listening to something in his helmet. Then to those around him he just said, "Magneto has just made himself a bigger target. He just took out the satellite being assembled to track mutants."

"And what did he do to the astronauts doing the work?" Harry asked.

"They are alive for now but Magneto ruined their ship. The shuttle is essentially a hunk of metal now that he permanently disabled all the electronic guidance systems," Tony explained.

"I've got them," Harry assured and then a moment later the two astronauts appeared next to Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man, thank god," Cunningham, one of the astronauts, declared.

"We thought Magneto was going to be the end of us for sure," Black, the second astronaut, added.

"No problem guys. Let's get you back to NASA shall we," Harry proposed before disappearing with the two men in spacesuits.

The Ultimates left it to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to close down the safe houses they knew about belonging to Xavier.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Downtown Chicago…

Moments after the explosion the X-Men materialized along with MJ and Gwen.

"The bastards are getting away down the street," Jean announced. "Correction…their car is now on the roof."

The redhead telepath had tracked down the bombers telepathically and then had used her telekinesis to move the car to the roof. She had been growing stronger since the start of the merging process with Phoenix.

"We will go round them up," Bobby assured as he, Wolverine, and Colossus went after the Brotherhood bombers.

Beast had gone off in search of Xavier, still on the bald mutant's side.

"I've got the fire," Storm announced as she shot out of a shattered window in the bomb ravaged skyscraper.

"I've got the gravity," MJ assured while taking some of the stress of the building's upper floor weight off the support structures by manipulating gravity.

"I'll fix the damage," Gwen assured.

"I'll start pulling people out of the rubble," Kitty announced.

"I guess that leaves me as the one helping extract the Harry juice for healing," Jean said while turning to her boyfriend.

"Such a difficult job isn't it," Harry teasingly replied.

"For my jaw maybe," Jean pointed out as she sank to her knees.

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing better. His mates all swallowed the first mouthful which ensured their aching jaw muscles were instantly relieved of any pain. Plus the orgasms easily made up for any discomfort. The X-Men quickly went to work repairing the damage, all of it, from the Brotherhood's most recent bombing attempt. Magneto had been trying to increase the frequency of his attacks in order to compensate for the fact that the X-Men were undoing all the damage. Well not always all of the damage was undone. If the victims of an attack were actually evil people and had caused serious harm then Harry refused to heal them, much to the consternation of the President and Fury. But they could go suck a lemon drop. Speaking of sucking on tasty things…Jean's efforts extracted the first dose of Harry-juice as the mage's mates called it and he lost all coherent thought for the next hour of healing.

Whoever said terrorist attacks always had to be terrifying?

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Institute…

As the group sat around the breakfast table the next morning Jean said, "It's nice to see you managed to avoid killing anyone today, Wolverine."

The conversation stopped and the residents of the mansion turned to look at Logan.

"Jean, would you just give it a rest. I know you're going through a bit of a rough patch but all these hints about me killing Cyclops are getting really old really fast," Wolverine replied.

"I wouldn't call it a rough patch, animal. The phoenix allows me to see past all your psychic defenses. I can see that you really aren't evil Logan but you _are_ twisted from all those horrible years you spent with Weapon-X. You were trained to solve your problems with violence and that's what you did with Cyclops. Well I'm going to take that 'reflex' out of the equation. I have installed psychic blocks in your mind that make you incapable of harming anyone at this table," Jean announced.

Wolverine let out a growl and attempted to punch Colossus in the arm as a test. Wolverine's fist veered off course and he missed, punching through the side of a cabinet filled with dinnerware. The plates crashed to the ground and Wolverine stalked from the room in a fury.

"Did he really kill Cyclops?" Bobby inquired, breaking the silence.

"It's hard to tell. I have a strong feeling he did but those memories are…cloudy, I guess is the best way to describe them. Logan doesn't even really remember the event himself with detail. He remembers attacking Cyclops and Scott is no longer here. Do the math," Jean replied.

Just then a returned Colossus shouted, "Bozhe moi!"

Kitty had sunk through the floor and startled the Russian. She grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard and tried to wake up.

"A morning person you are not, Kitty," Harry declared in amusement.

"I don't see how you can be so chipper this early," Kitty grumbled.

"There's a reason Harry is so chipper. He's the source of our being so awake," Storm informed Kitty knowingly.

"And how is he that source?" Kitty asked as she sat next to the weather witch while Storm exchanged an amused glance with Jean.

"Take a drink of my coffee," Storm instructed.

Kitty eyed the drink in the mug Storm passed to her before lifting it to her lips and taking a big gulp. Kitty gasped and almost dropped the cup before Storm took it from her. Kitty clutched at the table and shuddered through a powerful orgasm.

"It's best to sip it," Jean advised as she took a sip of her own drink.

"What don't you put that special ingredient in?" Colossus asked Jean and Storm.

"Not much," Storm replied.

Jean projected to her two mates, _"Peter is curious to try our special blend."_

 _"No thanks,"_ Harry immediately responded. _"My ingredients are only for females."_

Storm let out an amused snort while Jean grinned widely. There was an explosion of light that disturbed the group's mirth and when it cleared Magneto was standing in the dining room.

"Oh my god!" Bobby shouted as he leapt up to fire off an icy blast of energy.

"He's not actually here," Harry assured Bobby while laying a hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"Very good, Spider-Man," Magneto's hologram said. "How did you know I was merely a hologram?"

"I've got detectors which would have sensed an unauthorized transport into the mansion," Harry assured. To his mates he projected, _"And my spider-sense didn't go off."_

"Yes, your skills with technology and science are impressive. I don't know who impresses me more, you or the Brotherhood's resident genius Forge. He built this holographic projector," Magneto said. "Forge is able to build anything a master of magnetism is able to think of."

"Would that include a doomsday weapon?" Harry inquired casually.

"Naturally," Magneto replied. "But I'm not here to threaten you. I am here to extend the same courtesy I extended to my two wayward offspring moments ago using the same method I am talking to you with right now. Despite how you have foiled my plans in the past," Magneto continued while staring especially at Spider-Man. "I am here to offer you a chance to join the side which will win this conflict. I blame Charles for our past disagreements and his underhanded manipulations of your youthful thoughts and emotions. What other reason would a group of mutants have for fighting to save a world that hates and fears them?"

"You just don't get it, Magneto," Harry replied.

"We don't fight for the humans that would spit on us," Jean said.

"We fight for the few that would help us and that are our friends. Unfortunately the bigoted assholes are mixed in with the rest," Storm added.

"You know…for someone who grew up persecuted by Hitler and the Nazis you sure are acting quite a bit like him with wanting to massacre an entire species," Harry pointed out.

"My actions are merely a ruse. The abomination you speak of killed millions," Magneto replied.

"And you have killed thousands. You're well on your way," Harry rebutted.

Gritting his teeth Magneto said, "Just consider it. You have seven days."

With that Magneto's hologram faded out of sight.

"Shit," Bobby said. "What do we do now?"

"Now, I build a tracker which will track down this amplifier Magneto is using built by this Forge character. The moment he starts using the amplifier I should be able to track him," Harry explained.

"How do you know he's using an amplifier?" Kitty asked.

"It's in Magneto's nature to want to personally use his powers to wipe out humanity. He fancies himself a god," Harry answered.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Seven Days Later…

"It's working," Harry announced as his tracking device detected a magnetic force so strong that it couldn't be anything but Magneto's powers amplified many times.

As soon as the device pinpointed the location of Magneto's attacking point Spider-Man, the X-Men, Susan, Regenerate, and Blend teleported away. They rematerialized into a tense situation. A half naked Scott Summers had his eyes clenched shut while Magneto with a smoking back knelt on the platform of what was presumably his amplifier. Scott was holding a red haired male in hospital scrubs. As soon as Magneto laid eyes upon the new arrivals he locked eyes with Harry. The mage sensed a pulse of power go out through the amplifier even as he leapt forward and delivered a kick to Magneto's face that sent the magnetic mutant hurtling back against the nearest support structure of the dome on top of Magneto's floating fortress.

"You're too late," Magneto declared with a grin after spitting out some blood.

Spider-Man was upon him faster than Magneto's eyes could follow and the mass murderer felt himself being lifted up by the throat with his airway being cut off. Starved off oxygen and his skull pounding from the kick he had just taken Magneto couldn't think straight enough to use his powers. He watched as the X-Men plus the three females he had faced inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters disabled his Brotherhood with ruthless efficiency.

"We're too late to stop what, Magneto?" Harry demanded while putting the index finger of his free hand against Magneto's forehead and loosening his hold enough for Magneto to speak. "If my spidey-sense so much as tingles from sensing a magnetic attack or some object hurtling at me I'll put my finger through your skull and brain. Now talk," the sorcerer growled while delivering a knee to the groin enough to hurt like hell but not hard enough to keep Magneto from talking after a few moments of groaning.

"I've just destabilized the core of a nuclear reactor just a short ways north of Miami," Magneto gloated with a feral grin.

"Shit," Bobby cursed.

Jean knocked Magneto and all the enemy mutants unconscious and Harry teleported them into S.H.I.E.L.D. holding facilities.

"We have got to contain that reactor," Scott shouted.

"We've got it covered," Jean assured as the entire group was suddenly teleported to the location of the melting down reactor.

The group appeared not far from the Rainbow Falls power generation plant not far from Miami.

"My god," Storm cried as a mushroom cloud blossomed before her eyes.

Harry leapt off the ground and flew towards the heart of the explosion. Jean and Susan threw up telekinetic barriers and shields respectively. MJ started trying to absorb some of the energy of the nuclear blast. Gwen reached out with her powers and started helping Storm control the winds to create a second layer of air shielding to reinforce the other heroines. A visible dome of energy and air formed around the blast site. Other mutants began arriving at the site prepared to help where they could. But before anything else could be done, the explosive ball of nuclear energy vanished with a sudden rippling in the air like something being dropped into a pool of water might cause.

"What just happened?" Rogue asked, having been preparing to help using the telekinetic powers she had borrowed from a mutant being rescued from the recently liberated Camp X-Factor.

Harry reappeared at that moment and answered, "I took the explosion into another dimension."

When Fury and others would later ask Harry would simply say he had used some of his advanced technology to divert the explosion to another dimension instead of revealing that it was one of his own physiologically driven abilities. It was common knowledge that Spider-Man possessed some very advanced technology.

The liberated mutants climbed off of the human-sized Sentinels which contained actual humans. The Sentinels had decided that some of the mutants which had escaped were their best bet to help fight off Magneto's nuclear attack so had agreed to ferry the mutants to Rainbow Falls. Rogue had gone with the strike force to liberate the Camp X-Factor prisoners but mostly because she couldn't stand around Magneto's floating fortress while everyone discussed the plan to exterminate humanity. When she heard about Magneto's attack on Rainbow Falls she knew she had to help or she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Despite how some humans had treated her that didn't mean she wanted them all dead.

"That went better than it could have," Kitty pointed out.

"Indeed, dozens died while thousands or millions could have been killed," Peter added.

"Correction, none died," Jean corrected, her voice taking on a deeper quality and her eyes going slightly red.

"Nice job," Harry complimented Jean as he sensed her little temporal trick while dozens of men and women appeared a short distance away.

"What did she just do?" Bobby asked.

"She played around with time a little and scrubbed the radiation from the area," Harry answered. "Those are the employees who worked at the power generation plant."

"Are you going to rebuild the area like you do at other fight sites?" Kitty asked Gwen.

"At other sites I've got some rubble to work with. There really isn't much left at this site," Gwen explained.

Jean tapped into her Phoenix-granted powers again and suddenly the damage disappeared and the power plant reappeared. The others were distracted from Jean's amazing temporal manipulation when Scott turned to face Wolverine.

"Well Cyclops…I'm guessing an apology from me isn't going to cut it," Wolverine said.

"I figure you're right, Wolverine," Scott replied as he fingered his ruby sunglasses Harry had teleported in for him.

"You have to at least give me a bit of credit for coming back to help," Wolverine suggested as he prepared for a fight.

"Likewise I think you should be grateful I didn't put you down until Magneto was taken care of," Scott rebutted.

"That's what I like about you Cyclops…your lunatic professionalism. You must be pretty unique in your ability to put business before revenge. Sorry, fellas but Jean was right. I tried to off Cyke so I could get a better shot at her. Now I have to pay the price," Wolverine informed his teammates. "Don't even think about interfering. I deserve everything I get."

Cyclops nailed Wolverine with a powerful optic blast that laid the feral mutant out on the ground before turning to walk away and saying, "You're off the team, Wolverine."

"Uh…look out boys and girls," Rogue said. "It looks like the locals just might have noticed we are carrying the wrong kind of genes."

Indeed a crowd of humans had surrounded the X-Men.

Instead of attacking one teen shouted, "Way to go man!"

"You guys rock," another shouted.

"I think I felt more comfortable with bricks and bottles being thrown at us," Jean whispered as the crowd swarmed with congratulations for the heroes.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The news agencies and media outlets went wild with stories praising the X-Men over the next week. One anonymous interviewee even suggested that the supposed divide between Xavier and Magneto was all fabricated and that even the X-Men and Brotherhood didn't know about it. It was suggested that the fight was a training program for mutants. Xavier was still vilified in the media and a price was out for his head. But apparently he wasn't foolish enough to make his whereabouts known. Fury and Stark sat in on a White House discussion regarding the current situation and basically went to bat for the X-Men. They had been unaware of their leader's true nature until recently and could not be held accountable. When Fury suggested putting the X-Men under government funding Harry and Jean politely told him that would not be necessary. With the money appropriated from Shaw and the Hellfire Club, Harry and Jean could easily fund the X-Men and not bat an eye. The Institute, now simply referred to as The Institute, _was_ given a sizeable upgrade. Harry installed his own advanced security system and power system which would keep Xavier and most other threats out.

The Institute was reopened after the renovations and a party was held for the parents and the Ultimates. It was sort of a "we saved the world" party and a meet and greet for the parents to see where their children were staying.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Hey, Nightcrawler, how about slipping Kitty and I a little champagne while my parents aren't looking," Harry heard Bobby suggesting to Nightcrawler as the newly arrived German teleporter materialized next to Ice-Man.

"Your IDs suggest I shouldn't," Nightcrawler replied.

"Loosen up a bit, Kurt. I think they can survive one or two glasses," Harry said. "I doubt they're that much of a light weight."

Kurt looked doubtful but brought the tray of champagne forth to let the pair of younger X-Men take glasses. Both threw Harry grateful looks.

"That girl already worships you," Storm said from Harry's left arm. "The more you do things like that the deeper she's going to fall for you."

Jean nodded her agreement from her mate's other arm. Just then a blonde woman, her dark haired husband, and their familiar daughter walked up to the trio.

The blonde said, "Thank you so much for talking S.H.I.E.L.D. into not pursuing our daughter Spider-Man. After all she has been through I reckon a life sentence in solitary confinement would have been the end of her."

"It was nothing ma'am," Harry replied. "Given what Weapon-X, a division of S.H.I.E.L.D., did to your daughter it wasn't even hard to ensure they complied with my wishes in this matter."

"Yes thank you," added Rogue's father. "But I'm unsure you will be able to do anything for her given she'll still have her death touch. She put a local boy in a coma just by touching his skin with her _fingertips_."

"Give us time and I think maybe Rogue will learn to reign in her powers. Someday she might be able to touch another person without hurting them," Harry assured.

Kurt appeared and offered Rogue and her parents refreshments before engaging them in conversation.

"Harry," Moira said as she walked up at that moment leading several others. "I'd like to introduce you to Professor Braddock."

Harry shook the man's offered hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor. I believe you have some news for us concerning Betsy."

Braddock appeared stunned for a moment before replying, "I have heard you were insightful but this is just spooky."

"Not at all Professor," Harry said. "A woman of Betsy's power combined with the knowledge of what particular male was merged with her body at the time of her 'death' made me always wonder if she was really gone. Given how you seem so calm it isn't a stretch to surmise Betsy Braddock might just be walking around again."

"She is indeed," Professor Braddock agreed as an attractive dark haired Asian teen with quite a few piercings stepped up beside him. "Betsy found a young woman named Kwannon who had been in a coma for the last ten years."

"Kwannon was relieved to finally move on and she gladly donated her body to me for helping her," Betsy explained in her new Asian form.

"I hope there are no hard feelings for having to dispatch your former form the way I did," Harry said to Betsy.

"Not at all…I completely understand, Spider-Man," Betsy assured sincerely.

"Harry," the mage corrected.

"To tell you the truth…that death experience was the most fascinating event that I have yet experienced and I've never felt perkier," Betsy added.

"She has been a big help establishing the European Defense Force we are constructing with the help of the European arm of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Professor Braddock put forth.

"I know a little bit about your project…the European version of the Ultimates," Harry suggested.

Harry, Jean, and Storm listened as Professor Braddock and Betsy animatedly discussed their project. Betsy would become more involved with the X-Men in the coming days.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Frankly Scott I think that idea sounds a bit nuts," Storm informed Mr. Summers after he had summarized his intentions to the X-Men assembled in the living room of The Institute.

"Yeah Scott…it sounds like the Professor may have brainwashed you a bit too well," Bobby added.

"I know it sounds a bit crazy after Wolverine tried to kill me but the fact remains he is still alive and probably will remain that way for the foreseeable future. I don't want us to end up like another Magneto and Xavier," Scott explained.

"As long as you two think you can keep from killing each other. There is still good left in Wolverine. But I don't think we'll be sending you on any missions alone from now on," Jean mused.

"You're going to have to convince him to come back," Harry said.

"I will go with him. Someone needs to watch the Blackbird," Colossus volunteered.

"Thanks Peter," Scott said. "I really think that with Xavier out of the picture we can use all the help we can get."

"You've made your point," Storm replied. "But if he even looks at one of us funny…I'm sicking my boyfriend on him."

Everyone present knew what Spider-Man would do to Wolverine. Hard to kill did not mean impossible to kill.

"Noted," Scott replied. "We'll leave in a few hours, Peter."

After the meeting broke up and Jean and Storm were alone with their boyfriend, the redhead said, "I may be a telepath and have read Scott's mind before but I don't think I'll ever understand him."

"Totally…Scott was almost killed by Wolverine and he wants to bring that animal back to The Institute," Storm said while shaking her head.

"Well maybe this will keep things from festering with Wolverine. Only time will tell," Harry suggested.

In the end Scott used a ring recovered from the Weapon-X compound along with a few other snippets of information provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain America to entice Wolverine back to The Institute. Time would tell whether or not Wolverine was stable enough to remain there.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 7/5/2017


	11. Chapter 11

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 11

"Noooo," the young blonde woman screamed as she ran from her pursuers.

Five street thugs were chasing the woman. She clutched her grocery bags tightly to her green coat for only a few moments longer before discarding them in her terror while turning a corner. She found herself in an alley and to her horror it was a dead end.

"Please…god no…I have kids," the woman begged as she turned with her back against the wall.

"I got a dog," said the thug with dreadlocks.

"Yo, the bitch got maple syrup all over the groceries and everything," the shortest thug declared.

"Then we'll just have to see what all she's got," said the thug sporting a sleeveless wife beater and an orange beanie with a leer as he drew a switchblade.

"Let's just get the hell out of here. Too many people saw us," the largest of the five thugs said.

"Shut up…I'm going to get a piece of this girly girl first," the switchblade wielder said threateningly.

"I don't think she would like that at all," Harry said with a menacing tone from his perch on the wall above the group.

A line of webbing surged down from the superhero's hand and connected with the wrist of the appendage holding the switch blade. The webbing controlled by the wizard was more maneuverable than a snake's body.

"It's Spider-Man," the shortest thug cried while he and the other three non-secured thugs turned and ran for the entrance to the alley.

A net of webbing secured the entrance while Harry cooed, "Stop castrating yourself…stop castrating yourself." With his mockery of the childhood game stop hitting yourself commencing the lead thug's knife surged down and sliced into his testicles, shearing them off his body.

"Look away," Gwen whispered into Jen Deidrick's ear as the young mother stared in horrified fascination as her first then second attacker were castrated with the very knife they had intended to use on her.

Jen was startled by the sound of Blend's voice in her ear. She looked up even as the blonde superheroine's hand seemed to melt into the wall. Jen heard three more screams of agony to join the first two coming from the end of the alley and saw what appeared to be three arms made from earth reaching up and clutching three ruined ball sacks.

"And that is what happens to rapists," Harry declared before shooting webbing at the groins of the five downed men. Turning back to Jen he added, "They will live. But they'll never be trying to rape again."

"Ms. Deidrick, how about you let us take you home," Gwen suggested as her boyfriend tore down the webbing blocking the alley and retrieved the young mother's groceries.

The shocked woman nodded her agreement and didn't even think to ask about needing to stay for the police report. Spider-Man's public relations office would deal with handling the police. His position with the Ultimates tended to help smooth things over. Jennifer Deidrick found herself at home making dinner for her children before she knew it. She was never hassled walking home from the grocery store again.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Come on MJ," Gwen urged. "You can take time off from your new gig to go to a party," the blonde pointed out. "You already missed patrol today for this reporter thing."

"It wasn't like you couldn't handle all the muggers in Manhattan combined," MJ pointed out as she typed away at her laptop.

MJ had decided to join the intra-school TV news program which had recently been restarted by their school's social studies teacher.

"That is beside the point," Gwen replied.

"Well…Liz has been pestering me to come to the party as well," MJ mused. "Do you know anything about the party?"

The two young women were sitting in a small room which held what little personal space MJ required, mostly used for school work and other things. The entire upper floor of the Parker residence had been restructured with funds provided by Harry. Each of Harry's mates that lived in the household had their own room the size of a medium spaced office like the one MJ and Gwen were sitting in. There were three small bathrooms and a fourth large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and shower large enough to hold them all located on the west end of the house. May had her own bedroom and bathroom. Then there was the large bedroom Harry and his mates shared. May's bedroom and bathroom were actually down on the first floor. An addition had been added onto the house in the back to accommodate all of this extra living space.

"All I know is the party is being thrown by some guy from PS 44," Gwen explained.

"Alright, I'll go. But if it gets boring you and Harry will have to entertain me," MJ proclaimed.

"We'd be happy to," Gwen said suggestively.

"Not like that," the redhead replied with a laugh. "Liz is going to be there."

"She can join in," Gwen suggested. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure he wouldn't," MJ said with a grin. "But if Liz became addicted to his Harry-juice and got any mutant ability that is currently dormant activated she would just die of mortification."

"Yeah…that girl has serious issues with mutants," Gwen agreed.

"I'm slowly working her towards being alright with them," MJ informed her friend.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Damn," was all Harry could say as he beheld what MJ and Gwen were wearing to the party.

MJ wore a black mini skirt with major emphasize on mini. A matching black leather top laid bare her toned midriff and emphasized her bust. Not much was left to the imagination. She had also decided to dye her hair black for the evening and it suited her. Of course Harry loved her red hair so wouldn't mind when she switched back the next day. Gwen's outfit was identical except in red.

"I think we broke him, Gwen," MJ declared with a smirk.

"No, that will come later after we get him back and into bed," Gwen assured as she strolled up to her lover and took one of his arms.

MJ took the other and they guided their boyfriend out to one of his cars. The trio were soon picking up Liz and heading towards the party. When they got there it was brimming with teens.

"Let's dance," MJ suggested before leading her companions to where there was a bit of clear space.

MJ listened for a moment to the tune of the music and then started shaking her hips. She ground herself up and down her lover's right thigh while letting her arms sway above her head. Gwen started doing the same and soon the crowd had split apart around them. Liz watched enviously but neither the redhead nor the blonde heroine noticed. The other teens began joining in to dance. MJ brought Liz onto the dance floor and pressed the blonde between herself and her boyfriend. Liz was even starting to have fun pushing her butt against her best friend's boyfriend who had become quite the hunk in recent months. The moment was interrupted by a powerful explosion from nearby shaking the house.

The partying teens began rushing outside to see what had caused the explosion. As Harry and his three companions left the house they heard the crowd of drunken teens chanting the name Geldoff. A blonde teenager with long hair was standing in front of the burning ruins of a car. As several jocks from PS 44 egged him on Harry watched intently while Geldoff raised his right hand and sent a blast of bluish energy hurtling at a red convertible. The car exploded violently.

 _"Geldoff Tiberna is an orphan from Latveria. He appears to have been experimented upon while in the womb to cause mutation. His mutation creates small spheres of unstable energy much like a localized blasting curse,"_ Lily informed her creator after scanning Geldoff with her sensor systems.

"Thank god you parked your car down the street," Liz shouted over the cheering.

Just then the sound of police sirens was heard and several cop cars came roaring up the street. The students surrounding the property began to bail out and run.

"We need to get out of here," Liz shouted in alarm. "My mom will kill me if I'm caught."

Pretending to be concerned about her parents as well for Liz's sake MJ added, "My parents will flay me alive."

The quartet took off even as the cops climbed out of their cruisers. MJ led the way through the house and out into the back yard. Harry helped her over the wall followed by Gwen and Liz. Then he simply grasped the top of the fence and hauled himself over. The quartet dashed across the street and didn't stop until they reached the B1 bus stop.

"What about your car?" Liz asked as the group stopped to catch their breath.

"I certainly can't go back for it right now or the cops will be all over me," Harry pointed out. "I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"Who was that guy and what was he doing?" Liz questioned.

"His name is Geldoff. He goes to our school," a dark skinned young woman leaning against the bus stop structure with her brunette friend interjected.

"Do you know him personally?" Gwen inquired.

"No, not personally," the darker teen answered. "He's an exchange student or something."

"I don't know what is up with the exploding thing but I think it's a scam," the white teen added. "I suppose he could be a mutant but I think it's far more likely the jocks are playing a scam."

Liz looked like she wanted to say something further at the use of the word mutant but she glanced first at MJ and then at Harry. MJ had discussed mutants at length with the strawberry blonde over the past few months. Liz bit her tongue from any remarks she had been about to make concerning mutants. She didn't want to upset her best friend or the redhead's genius boyfriend. Harry and Gwen looked suitably impressed while MJ smiled encouragingly at her best friend.

Instead Liz inquired, "Does anybody know when the bus is coming because I have a midnight curfew?"

"Eleven I believe," Harry replied after Lily had confirmed the bus schedule. "You should make it home just fine."

The bus showed up shortly after and the teens all climbed onboard. The four teens had a fun time chatting while the bus drove on. They were soon climbing off.

"We'll walk you home first, Liz," MJ announced.

Liz didn't live too far away from the other three so after a ten minute walk they were at her home.

"I had a really fun time tonight, guys," Liz said. "Hopefully we can do something similar again without the cops and the exploding vehicles."

"Count on it," Gwen agreed, somewhat warming to the strawberry blonde now that Liz wasn't spouting anti-mutant statements.

Liz gave Gwen a grateful smile before going inside.

As they turned and headed back towards the Parker residence Harry said to MJ, "Nicely done. Liz certainly seems a lot more tolerant."

"It wasn't as hard as you think. Liz is always boy crazy. She would hate to disagree with a guy she is crushing on if it's about something he is passionate about. I simply told her you were passionate about mutant rights," MJ explained.

"So you're saying Liz is crushing on me?" Harry probed.

"Any chick worth her salt is," Gwen suggested.

"What is a guy to do," Harry said with a mock-suffering tone.

"Swing home faster than us," MJ suggested before pouncing at her boyfriend.

The nimble warrior dodged the redhead even as Gwen added, "Or we'll rip his clothes off here in the middle of the street and have our way with him."

As he dodged the blonde while laughing the mage leapt into the shadows and began web-slinging towards home. He could have teleported himself and his lovers back home but the chase was more fun. The dancing had certainly gotten the redhead and the blonde hot and bothered. He could smell their arousal even as they swung after him.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The next day at school Harry found the phrase GELDOFF RULES spray painted across a row of lockers.

"So are you going to go check out what's up with this Geldoff dude?" Gwen asked as she and MJ sauntered up to their boyfriend.

Both females had a hard time keeping grins off their faces after the wonderful night they had experienced the previous evening and into that morning.

"I suppose I'll get around to it at some point," Harry agreed.

"Here comes Liz," MJ announced. "She looks excited about something."

Just then Lily picked up trouble on the police band.

"Dudes, listen to this," Liz called as she ran up and held out her cell phone.

The sound of screeching metal and explosions could be heard across the line for those who were familiar with such noises.

"Where's that coming from?" MJ asked her friend.

"My cousin who goes to PS 44," Liz explained. "That Geldoff dude is going crazy in the parking lot of his school."

Another explosion came across the cell phone.

"We should go over there and watch," Kong suggested.

"Not a good idea," Gwen rebutted. "That place will be swarming with cops."

"It looks like you'll be checking out Geldoff sooner rather than later," MJ whispered to her lover as Kong and Liz were distracted by the sounds coming from the cell phone.

"Do you need us to assist?" Gwen added.

"If I need your lovely assistance I'll give you a call. Until then you two need to stay in school and go to class," Harry urged.

With a pout MJ said, "Not all of us can be super-geniuses."

"Naturally," Harry said with a mock-smirk. "Cover for me," he added.

"Always," Gwen agreed while pecking her mate on the lips before MJ did the same.

Harry slipped out of the school and headed over to PS 44.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

A short while later at PS 44…

Harry arrived at the school a few blocks from his own high school to see a scene of destruction. Geldoff was standing on the sidewalk out front surrounded by the smoldering remains of cars and a group egging him on to greater heights of destruction. Harry leapt from a building across the street from PS 44 and flipped through the air. He landed in front of a surprised Geldoff and didn't even wait for the destructive teen to speak. Webbing shot from the sorcerer's hands and encased the blonde completely in a tight cocoon. Geldoff screamed through the web coating, his eyes blazing in fury. But the fury was impotent because even though Geldoff activated his powers and tried to destroy the webbing his efforts proved futile.

"That isn't going to work, kid," Harry assured.

"Spider-Man, thank god you are here," said a balding man in a suit who was the Principal of PS 44 as he rushed up.

"I've got it covered, Principle Tippin," Harry informed the man.

"You know my name?" Tippin asked in surprise.

Ignoring the question Spider-Man informed the administrator, "I'm taking Geldoff somewhere better suited to deal with his powers."

"Of course," Tippin immediately agreed, not wishing to upset the famous superhero.

"Principal Tippin, the next time you decide to piss off an adolescent mutant I recommend treating him as any other teenager who brought a gun or some other weapon to school. Try to defuse the situation without upsetting him further and call the S.H.I.E.L.D. hotline," Harry suggested.

The telepath had skimmed Tippin's surface thoughts and had learned the administrator had suspended the entire football team for the incident at the party with exploding cars. It would appear Geldoff was an avid football fan and hadn't taken kindly to the Principal's disciplinary techniques. Harry leapt free from the ground and over to the building he had started off from. As he landed on the roof with Geldoff over his shoulder he heard a familiar shout from a business around the corner.

"Everybody freeze!" Someone cried.

"Stupid crooks," Harry muttered disparagingly while sticking a squirming Geldoff to the top of an air conditioning unit on the building's roof.

Spider-Man leapt from the roof and shooting a web-line to the adjacent building swung through the door. There were three young men with handguns wearing masks; Batman, Iron-Man, and Captain America. Three lines of enchanted webbing shot out and covered the guns and the hands holding them. Predictably one of the gunmen, the leader, turned and fired on the superhero. His hand was hit with shrapnel from his weapon as a result.

"We surrender," the goon wearing the Batman mask announced while setting his gun down and holding up his hands.

His compatriot in the Iron-Man mask nodded agreement and followed suit.

"Down on the floor," Harry ordered.

The two quickly complied and Spider-Man webbed them to the floor. Harry webbed up the leader's hand tightly to prevent the thug from bleeding out then secured him to the floor.

"Thank you, Spider-Man," the shop's owner said gratefully.

"Not a problem, ma'am," Harry replied. "If you will excuse me I have business to take care of."

When Spider-Man had returned to the roof he went to Geldoff and was preparing to retrieve the blonde when he sensed some new arrivals to the scene. He turned and saw the X-Jet hovering behind him as it dropped its cloak. Jean, Kitty, and Storm floated out of the jet's ramp entrance.

"We thought maybe you could use a hand, lover," Jean suggested with a grin.

"Plus we were in the neighborhood giving Kitty piloting lessons," Storm added.

The two telepaths present could sense Geldoff's immediate attraction. Harry couldn't blame the blonde. The three females looked especially tasty at that moment in their form fitting uniforms.

"Why Spider-Man…engaging in a little bondage with a new blonde…I didn't know you swung that way," Kitty declared her tone teasing and her eyes dancing with laughter.

Jean and Storm beamed proudly at Miss Pryde.

"You will pay for that later, Kitty," Harry assured with a mischievous grin.

"Oooh…are you going to spray me with your sticky white stuff and stick me to a wall?" Kitty challenged.

"I blame you two," Harry told Jean and Storm. "You are such a bad influence on her."

Both beauties knew their mate was joking so stuck their tongues out at him simultaneously.

"How about you release Geldoff so we can chat with him," Jean suggested.

Harry ripped away the webbing.

Geldoff stood and said, "You're mutants!"

"Wow he is a sharp one," Kitty said wryly.

The sarcasm was thick but went over Geldoff's head.

"My name is Ororo. This is Kitty," Storm introduced while gesturing towards the brown haired female. "And that is Jean."

"We wanted to talk with you because you are a mutant, Geldoff," Jean explained.

Geldoff fainted.

"Wow…I didn't see that one coming," Kitty amusedly said. "What should we do with him now?"

"Geldoff appears to have been in serious denial about his mutant nature," Jean explained after a quick scan of the blonde teen's mind. "His exact phrasing for describing mutants is 'Lucifer's children.'"

"I ran some scans earlier and it would appear Geldoff is the result of an experiment performed while he was in the womb. Someone fed mutant DNA into his placenta. His genetic structure didn't reject the material because it thought the mutant DNA came from his mother," Harry informed the trio of females.

"Woh…you can make a normal person a mutant like that?" Kitty asked in wonder.

"Yes, but it has two serious downsides. I think it killed Geldoff's mother. I also think it made him mentally slower. I don't know if I would call it brain damage. But his mental growth has definitely been stunted from what it likely would have been had he not been made into a mutant," Harry replied.

"What _should_ we do with him? We can't release him back to the public. He will just go on another rampage and give mutants everywhere a bad name," Storm pointed out.

"You and I can keep him telepathically docile if he lives at the mansion," Jean suggested.

Nodding Harry said, "I agree that would probably be a good course of action. I can see if something can be done for him to either remove his powers or perhaps stimulate his mental growth to a more normal level. You three continue Kitty's lesson and I will take Geldoff back to the Institute."

"Sounds good," Jean agreed before stepping towards her boyfriend and planting a kiss on his lips.

Storm did the same after the redhead stepped back. Kitty pouted. Harry raised his palm and shot a small glob of white webbing onto the brown haired teen's chest between her breasts.

"Don't tease me, Harry," Kitty purred while rubbing the white webbing into her breasts like a porn star might with semen.

Harry smirked as the enchanted portion of the fluid kicked in. Kitty screamed and was hit with an intense orgasm. Storm and Jean caught the younger female as her knees gave out. Harry picked Geldoff up and teleported away.

"He's so bad," Kitty managed to say between gasps.

"Yes, yes he is," Jean agreed with a grin.

"And we like it," Storm added while taking Kitty back to the blackbird.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

When Harry arrived home at the Parker residence he found Janet and Susan sitting at the kitchen table sharing a cup of tea with his Aunt May. All three women were laughing and looked to be having a good time.

"Oh boy…a guy gets frightened when females he is sleeping with are talking with a relative and laughing," Harry suggested while making himself his own cup of tea and sitting at the table.

The brew was a good blend. The tea was imported from the Middle East, Pakistan to be exact.

"We actually weren't talking about you, love," Susan assured.

"May was just telling us some stories of what she got up to in her younger days back when she was a teenager," Janet explained.

"Back in the stone age," May quipped.

"You aren't exactly that old, Aunt May," Harry asserted.

Pointing towards her head May pointed out, "The gray hair would suggest otherwise."

A look of warmth was directed at the woman from her nephew and he said, "Given all that you have lost and suffered anyone would have gray hair."

Harry reached over and took his aunt's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Good point," May agreed.

After several moments of silence Susan inquired, "How was your day?"

"Eventful as usual," Harry replied.

"We saw what went down with that Geldoff kid at PS 44," Janet announced. "Fury was getting ready to intervene until you showed up."

"He knows I will handle the mutant problems if I can," Harry assured.

"Which I think is the only reason he waited so long. I get the impression Nick doesn't want to get on your bad side," Janet mused.

"Can you blame him?" Susan queried.

May listened in fascination as her companions carried on a conversation about one of the most powerful men in the world. Such conversations were becoming surprisingly routine. As they talked May's mind thought back on how much better her life had become since Peter had revealed to her that he was Spider-Man. Granted she worried a lot more often than she used to that he might be killed but the worry was somewhat mitigated by him granting her access to his private communications network so she could listen in if she wanted to. There was also the benefit of having so many young women around. Janet and Susan had become very good friends to May since they had moved into the Parker household. Each one of the women who shared her nephew's bed was intelligent, vivacious, caring, and beautiful. The only major complaint May had was in regards to her sexual frustration. Peter had become incredibly gorgeous and it was no secret in the house how often he slept with each of his partners. Despite the fact that they hadn't been talking about Spider-Man when he had walked into the kitchen that didn't mean the three women hadn't talked about him often when he wasn't around. He was one of their favorite topics and things often led back to sex. May was experiencing desires for her nephew that she probably shouldn't be having. But she just couldn't help herself. Sex toys and fantasies could only go so far.

May had thought about starting up something with Captain Stacy. There was some chemistry there but the man was recently split up with his wife. May didn't want to jump into that hornets' nest so soon. May had lost her partner not too long ago. Her emotions were also somewhat chaotic and turbulent but that meant her feelings for Peter were some of the only emotions she could count on to last. She had loved him long before these libido driven feelings had developed and she would love him even if they changed. As she gazed on her gorgeous nephew a warmth spread in May Parker's nether regions.

"What do you think, May?" Janet asked.

May's attention focused back on the conversation at the table and she had no idea what they had been talking about.

"I don't think she was paying attention. I think she was day dreaming," Susan observed with a knowing smile.

"Sorry…what were we discussing?" May asked.

"We were thinking about going down to the theater, the one where they serve that pizza we like, and seeing a movie. We wanted to know what movie you would like to watch," Harry explained before rattling off the names of the movies provided by Lily.

May thought a movie was a splendid idea and helped pick out a film to view. The quartet had a wonderful time at the theater and May had a great time afterwards with her toys in her bedroom and memories of spending the evening with her handsome favorite superhero.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry, Gwen, and MJ had decided to enjoy a nice patrol around the city this evening and it was fairly quiet. At about 8 PM that quiet was interrupted by the sound of a gun-shot.

"That came from near the dock," Gwen said.

"Let's go check it out," MJ urged while changing direction.

Harry and his two girlfriends found the Enforcers trying to exploit other card playing criminals for money in a warehouse. The Enforcers were essentially hired muscle who worked for Wilson Fisk also known as the Kingpin. Before Harry had merged with Peter, Spider-Man had managed to turn up video evidence of Fisk killing a man on camera. Spider-Man had turned that evidence over to Ben Ulrich of the Daily Bugle and Ulrich had made good use of it. Fisk had been forced to flee the country.

Fancy Dan was aiming one of his handguns at a card player preparing to shoot the man dead as an example to those who didn't pay the Kingpin a cut of their profits when the crime-fighting trio arrived. Harry immediately webbed Dan's hand and the gun went off causing Dan to scream in pain. Harry leapt down onto the table and crushed the piece of furniture which threw the five men that had been sitting at it back and away groaning. Gwen leapt down onto the shoulders of the big black man known as the Ox and delivered a blow just hard enough to knock the man cold. Meanwhile MJ leapt down and delivered a round-house kick to the man known as Montana knocking him out cold.

"Do any of you want to attempt to fight?" Harry asked the still conscious men.

"Not us, Mr. Spider-Man sir," Ryan Rice, a small time criminal, said as he raised his hands from the remains of his chair.

"What he said," Steve Spence, another small-timer, added while raising his hands. "You're an Ultimate."

MJ pouted and said, "This is just no fun. We don't even get to beat you all up."

"You look adorable when you pout," Harry said as he secured all of the prisoners with the help of his girlfriends and notified the police.

"So, Spider-Man told us you guys worked for Fisk. What are you doing operating in town?" Gwen questioned Montana who had just regained consciousness.

"The boss-man is back. You'll see it in the paper tomorrow," Montana answered.

"This should be interesting," Harry said thoughtfully.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The next day…

Harry read the newspaper headline at breakfast with no small amount of disbelief.

 ** _Kingpin Cleared_**

 ** _Questionable Evidence Deemed Fraud/Inadmissible_**

"You've got to be shitting me," Harry said.

"What is it?" Susan asked as she leaned over and examined the headline. "How can they let that bastard back in the country? Fisk murdered someone on video."

"He bribed people to get the video evidence thrown out," Janet surmised while reading the article.

"We have all suspected our politicians were corrupt for years. But this seems to confirm it," Jean pointed out.

Jean, Storm, and Natasha now often came over to the Parker residence to spend breakfast with their lover and friends. The three also often spent the night. Sometimes the three women also just spent the night with one of Harry's other forms since he was able to control multiple duplicate bodies without strain.

"This does not surprise me," Natasha mused. "I have watched politicians do much worse."

Harry gestured with his hands and a holographic display appeared before him in a spectrum only he could see. Harry allowed Lily to cause the bio-net AIs in the women present to allow them to see the hologram.

"What are you doing?" Storm asked in fascination.

"I am creating a program that will send cloaked probes back in time and begin monitoring all of these back room dealings of every politician in the U.S. for the past several years and record detailed audio and video of these events," Harry explained.

"What do you plan on doing with this information?" May queried.

"I'm going to filter the scum out of the U.S. government," Harry answered.

"Good," MJ whispered while the others nodded agreement.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"So what do you think about this Sam Built who is running for Distract Attorney?" May asked her nephew.

It was dinner time and Harry and his companions and aunt were sitting at the dinner table. May was looking at the newspaper.

"Ben Ulrich interviewed him today," Harry explained. "Built has been attacking Spider-Man's public image as a major part of his campaign. He is using that incident in Russia with the attempted hate crime murder using the Molotov cocktail and my response to say I should be arrested, not awarded membership of the Ultimates. In truth he is being backed by Wilson Fisk and this is just one little way Fisk is trying to get back at me."

"Knowing Ulrich he probably found out some interesting things talking with Built," Susan mused.

"As soon as Ulrich started questioning Built's connection to Fisk things took an interesting turn," Harry confirmed. "Built threatened Ulrich and was near violence in his rage."

"Damn," MJ said after whistling in surprise. "How did Ulrich respond?"

"Not well," Harry answered. "Built crushed Ulrich's visible voice recorder but Ulrich had a backup hidden in his jacket pocket."

"Jameson was probably crushed," Gwen mused. "I would imagine he loved Built's campaign directive."

"I wish you would just fire that man," Janet suggested.

"Keeping him as the Bugle's editor has somewhat restrained him after I purchased the paper. I would rather have him where I can keep a better eye on him," Harry answered.

"I understand that intellectually. I just get a bad feeling about him," Janet explained.

"Fisk's entire existence gives me bad feelings," Jean mused.

"I could take care of that for us," Natasha suggested.

"If I wanted to kill him bad enough I would just do it myself," Harry told Natasha.

"So do you think Ulrich is going to take care of the issue with Sam Built?" Ororo questioned.

"Yes. Once Ben Ulrich clearly lays out the threatening nature of Built I should think Built's campaign days are over," Harry said.

"Do you have monitoring on Ulrich to make sure of his safety?" Susan questioned.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "If Ulrich's life is in danger my sensor systems will warn me and an appropriate response can be undertaken."

From there conversation turned to other matters more pleasant.

"How is Betsy doing, Jean? I have been meaning to ask," Ororo queried.

Jean and Betsy Braddock had become pretty good friends. They had bonded over their shared telepathic ability and some of the issues they faced as being young female telepaths.

"Quite well after some initial growing pains with her new unit," Jean answered. "She and I went and saw a movie the other night to just relax. Her new apartment is nice."

Multiple other conversations started and Harry just let them flow around him as he relaxed listening to his ladies. The diverse beauty surrounding him with all of his lovers sometimes just took his breath away. He liked to just soak it in occasionally.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry, Gwen, and MJ arrived in the parking garage of the Daily Bugle after Lily who was tapped into the city's camera system alerted her creator to the trouble brewing there. The Spider-Trio stayed in the shadows watching the scene play out. Harry had begun more heavily using telepathic communication between he and his mates since they all now knew he at least had telepathy.

 _"We just put these guys away,"_ MJ complained.

Harry was picking up MJ's projected thoughts and relaying them to Gwen.

 _"Is the Kingpin's reach so strong that his men just can't be held in jail?"_ Gwen asked.

 _"The answer seems to be yes,"_ Harry agreed as the trio listened to the Enforcers threaten Jameson in regards to Ben Ulrich's scathing article on Sam Built released that morning.

 _"It sounds like Jameson made some kind of deal to endorse Built before Ulrich interviewed the DA candidate,"_ MJ pointed out after listening to the conversation.

 _"Jameson is such a tool. How do you want to handle this, Peter?"_ Gwen queried.

 _"Well Jameson's driver isn't dead, just knocked unconscious. If he had been dead I would suggest we just get rid of the Enforcers permanently. These guys have never killed someone when I have been involved with them. That isn't to say they haven't done it in the past. Let's make ourselves known and see what happens,"_ Harry suggested.

The Spider-Trio jumped out of the shadows into the light.

"So who wants their ass beat?" Gwen asked, drawing attention to herself and her companions.

"You've gotta be shittin' me," Montana said in a complaining tone.

"Why are you here?" Fancy Dan demanded.

"To stop you lug-heads from doing stupid crap," MJ answered.

"So I will ask again…who wants an ass beating?" Gwen questioned.

"Not me," Montana answered while throwing down his whip. "You guys are just going to kick our asses. I would rather avoid the bruises and pain."

"Come on, Montana. Don't be a little bitch," Fancy Dan said while leveling a gun each at Gwen and MJ.

"If even one round goes out of either of those guns I will cut your fucking hands off," Harry informed Dan in a serious and calm tone.

Dan shivered. He could tell Spider-Man was serious. After a long moment of pause Dan carefully set his guns down.

"What about you, Tiny?" Gwen asked Ox.

Ox looked back and forth between his two compatriots and the Spider-Trio. Finally he raised his hands.

"What do you know…even criminals can learn," Harry mused as he alerted the authorities to the situation via Lily and secured the three criminals. The Enforcers would be free soon enough with Fisk's reach but hopefully in the next few days Fisk's reach would vanish. Harry turned to Jameson and said, "So Jameson…do we even get a thank you from saving you from a severe beating at best?"

"Thank you," Jameson said.

"Why do you hate him so much?" MJ asked the man, honestly curious.

Jameson was silent for several moments while glancing back and forth between the three members of the Spider-Trio. Then he looked at the Enforcers. It was obvious he didn't want them listening. Harry shot webbing onto their ears.

"My son was on the space shuttle Orion," Jameson said to begin his explanation. "When the shuttle burned up the government told me the cause of my son's death was classified. I didn't even get a body to bury. I was not dealing with it well. Then you Spider-Man came onto the scene wearing a mask and people called you a hero. My son was a hero. To me your wearing a mask didn't make you a hero."

"He has unmasked since then," Gwen pointed out. "Surely you realize that people want to harm those he cares about. That is why he didn't unmask initially."

"His current identity is still a mask. I have been coming to realize that it really doesn't matter. I was looking at someone to lash out at after my son's death. I'm sorry Spider-Man if I chose you," Jameson admitted. "I'm an old horse and am slow to change."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "Actions speak louder than words. We will see how you act in the future. In the meantime…I think your paper can make good use of this."

Harry handed Jameson a flash drive.

"What's on this?" Jameson asked.

"All the detailed evidence of every backroom deal Fisk made with politicians to get this murder wrap off his back," Harry answered to Jameson's startled amazement. What was on the flash drive would look like incredibly detailed video recordings of the dealings where there was really no camera present. Harry's temporal probes had come back with the detailed sensor readings he had been seeking. "Nobody will want to get involved in bribes with Fisk again after this comes out. I will just get info on those bribes too. The politicians involved will be arrested after that evidence is revealed. Release the transcripts first and then release the video to your broadcast news wing."

"How did you get this?" Jameson asked, not bothering to question why it was being given to the Bugle.

Spider-Man owned a large percentage of the Bugle.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Jameson," MJ advised.

Then the Spider-Trio simply vanished. Jameson blinked and looked around. One instant they had been standing there and then they were just gone.

 _"That was so cool,"_ Gwen declared as she enjoyed the effects of her new personal cloaking belt.

 _"Now I totally get why Batman always loved doing that in fiction,"_ MJ mused.

Harry and his lovers waited until the police had shown up before they left.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

When the news was released the next day Fisk was forced to once again flee the country. He burned a lot of cash doing so in order to bribe every official necessary to get out of the country. Those who refused the bribes were tied up and hidden away to later be found. It didn't actually take Fisk that long to get out of the country.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry had decided to patrol by himself tonight. Every once in a while a guy needed a bit of alone time. He happened on a woman sporting long white hair, a skin-tight black body suit which revealed some seriously gorgeous curves, and a black mask with yellow tinted eye covers along with pointy ears.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Harry greeted.

The woman's surface thoughts revealed her name to be Felicia Hardy. Felicia smiled at Spider-Man and then appeared to leap over the edge of the roof-top with no apparent means of saving herself. Harry leapt after her and was hit in the back of the head by a meteorite. Harry was thrown several hundred feet downward before he managed to stabilize his flight. His skin-surface shield had taken the brunt of that impact thankfully. He flew back up to the roof-top to find Felicia running away. Harry touched down just in front of her and she delivered a side-kick to his midsection that knocked him back a foot. She had some measure of super-strength. Her follow up roundhouse kick showed she had some agility and probably some martial arts training. Harry blocked her first two kicks and her punch only for her to manage to flip him onto his back. Something wasn't right here. Harry extended his senses out and was able to detect some kind of foreign power at work.

"You crossed a black cat, Spider-Man," Felicia said, speaking for the first time. "That's seven years of bad luck."

 _"It's almost like she is enjoying some minor variant on Felix Felicious potion,"_ Lily informed her creator. _"But not quite as effective."_

 _"That would lessen the repercussions such an effect would have long term,"_ Harry replied as he got back up while Felicia was darting away.

Felicia glanced back at him with a smile and saw that he wasn't pursuing her any longer. Harry let her get away. He waited a short while and then apparated to outside of her apartment.

 _"You find her attractive and intriguing,"_ Lily observed.

 _"Yes,"_ Harry confirmed. _"We will meet again. I can feel it."_

Harry returned home later and spent time with his ladies.

"Peter, could both of you and Mary Jane come down here?" May requested later that night.

The lovers came down into the kitchen to find MJ's father there and the man did not look happy. MJ's mood shifted negative the moment she saw her father holding her diary.

"You read my diary?!" MJ demanded while snatching the book away from her father. Craig Watson was surprised his daughter had possessed the strength to take the book. He hadn't intended to let her have it. He was unaware of her enhanced strength. "You are such an asshole!"

"Watch what you say. You are grounded," Craig rebutted. "Explain to me what you meant in there about almost dying at the bridge and Peter being involved."

Craig was unable to remember the exact wording without the diary.

"Given your violation of privacy and you cheating on your wife making you a scumbag we don't owe you any explanation," Harry replied.

Craig's eyes widened in shock at that response and then his face reddened in rage and shame.

"Why you little shit," Craig said as he stepped forward to grab Peter by the collar. "You two are through."

Suddenly Craig's attempt at manhandling the younger man resulted in Craig being shoved up against the kitchen wall with his arm twisted behind his back.

"You don't touch me, Craig," Harry snarled.

"I'll have you arrested for assault you little shit," Craig snarled as he grunted in pain.

"Yes…tell the neighborhood you got beat up by a teenager," Harry pointed out.

"You and Mary Jane are done. If you even so much as approach her at school I'll have her pulled out and put her in a nunnery," Craig threatened.

MJ couldn't stand to see the way her father was acting so fled the house. Harry released Craig. The man turned and actually tried taking a swing at Harry but the superhero ducked the swing and casually knocked Craig out without hurting the man too badly. All it took was a quick jab to the temple with Harry's strength pulled to all but a light touch and a stunner channeled through his knuckles.

"Well that didn't go so well," Harry mused.

"No, it didn't," May agreed. "Are you going to go after MJ?"

"I'm going to give her a little time alone. I'll take this idiot home," Harry answered.

Just then Susan came into the kitchen and barely batting an eye at the unconscious man stated, "The news just showed footage of this woman in a black outfit running away from a robbery on a roof-top and Spider-Man chasing her. Only one news agency is questioning if you are involved in the robbery."

"I would be willing to bet Fisk has some backing in that news agency," Harry mused. "Oh well…I'll dispute it if asked but you don't see the cops storming my company."

Harry threw Craig Watson over a shoulder and left to take the idiot home.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 7/26/2017


	12. Chapter 12

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 12

"My dad has been calling alternative schools all morning," MJ informed Harry and Gwen as the trio arrived at school the next morning.

"That was where you were last night?" Gwen asked. "I got worried when you didn't come back but Harry assured me you were alright."

"I stayed in my bed so that my parents wouldn't know I was gone," MJ explained. "What are we going to do? If he tries sending me to another school I won't go. I would run away first. But if he involves the police…"

"We have many options," Harry began. "I could pull some strings in the government. I have a lot of friends in high places. I could telepathically influence your father. We could even make it seem like you are attending a different school using technology but it would simply be a golem duplicate of you."

"A lot of people would question the morality of influencing my father telepathically," MJ mused. "But he's being a majorly immoral prick acting like this after cheating on my mother. While you are in there mucking with his mind could you stop his cheating?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," MJ told Harry with a relieved grin.

"So are you going to start screwing that Black Cat chick they are talking about on the news?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe after a little while," Harry mused. "I would like to get to know more about her first. Her name is Felicia Hardy. I tracked her back to her apartment last night."

"Do you have any idea why she is robbing people?" MJ questioned.

"No, that is one of those things I hope to find out about her. I didn't get any evil intent off of her surface thoughts. I sensed playfulness. The place she robbed last night was an office owned by a fairly shady investment banker. I don't know what she even stole yet because she had it in a satchel. I sensed some type of almost magical energy coming off of it," Harry explained.

"Interesting," Gwen mused.

The trio couldn't discuss any further as they entered their first class of the day.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _"Harry, it appears Felicia Hardy is trying to get in touch with you by placing an ad in several newspapers,"_ Lily informed her creator.

 _"What does she have to say?"_ Harry queried.

 _"Spider Spider, I was intrigued by our last meeting. Were you? Life is too short. We should explore this. Meet me one roof over from last._

 _-The Cat,"_ Lily answered.

 _"Interesting,"_ Harry mused while thinking. _"I definitely think we have a date tonight."_

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry swung into view of the designated roof and saw Black Cat sitting on the edge of the roof. She was sitting on a blanket next to two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a plate of cheese. Harry leapt the last roof's distance and touched down beside her.

"Oh…hey…you came," Cat said in a surprised but pleased tone while grinning.

"You are gorgeous, athletic, and mysterious. I just can't resist that smile," Harry said while sitting down next to her.

"I was worried you wouldn't see my ad or you would have had your fill of women given all the girlfriends you have," Cat admitted while she removed her mask.

"I am told by my current girlfriends that I could handle a great many more women," Harry assured.

"That must be pretty good for the ego," Cat suggested.

"It certainly doesn't hurt," Harry admitted.

"So your public identity of Harry Demire…that's fake right? Nobody has ever been able to find any history for Harry Demire before you revealed yourself as Spider-Man," Cat question.

"That is a complex subject. I'm not your normal being. Part of me was born in this universe and part traveled here from an alternate universe very different from this one and merged with the part born here. The part born here was born with the name Peter. The part born in another universe is named Harry," Harry explained.

"That's amazing," Cat whispered. "I would love to learn about another universe. What do you prefer being called?"

"I'll answer to any of my three names but I respond best to Harry," Harry admitted. "Do you prefer Cat or Felicia?"

Cat's eyebrows shot up at that.

"How do you know my real name?" Felicia asked.

"I followed you last night and did a little digging," Harry admitted.

"How much digging did you do exactly?" Felicia asked wearily.

"Enough to know about your father," Harry answered. Felicia's father had been a cat burglar who had died in prison. "I'm sorry."

"It's Fisk's fault," Felicia declared. "But, enough about him. He will get his. Tell me more about yourself. I'm particularly interested in how your relationships work with so many women."

Harry and Felicia got to know each other better over the next several hours. Felicia was quite enjoying herself getting to know the handsome superhero. She had a nice buzz going from the wine and was quickly working her nerve up to kiss him when his demeanor instantly changed. He reached out with super speed and caught something near her chest. It took Felicia's buzzed mind a moment to process the sai dagger which had been meant to do her serious harm at best and kill her at worst. Harry pulled Felicia to her feet behind him as seven throwing stars came flying at them followed by a tough looking woman dressed in skintight pants and an equally tight belly shirt. The throwing stars sped forward and for a moment Felicia thought they would dig into her new paramour. Instead they hit him but simply bounced off. He didn't even react.

The woman whose surface thoughts identified her as Elektra tried using more throwing stars while dancing across the roof trying to get past Harry with her projectiles and hit Felicia. Harry swatted the rest of the throwing stars from the air with speed and reflexes far beyond human. Felicia didn't plan to take the attack lightly. She waited until the throwing stars were out of play and Elektra was close enough before darting out from behind Harry, leaping, and delivering a powerful roundhouse kicking to the side of Elektra's head. Elektra barely paused before she rebounded and thrust her remaining sai dagger towards Felicia's arm. Felicia managed to move enough that the sai glided past less than an inch from the surface of her skin. Elektra's thrust overextended the woman and Felicia took advantage. Felicia's elbow shot forward and struck Elektra's chin. Elektra got back up slightly slower this time and thrust again with the sai. Felicia used her left arm to trap Elektra's right arm (the arm holding the sai) in an arm-lock. With her right hand Felicia grabbed Elektra's hair.

This left Elektra's left arm free to deliver a strike to Felicia's chin. Elektra turned the strike into a hand-hold on Felicia's hair.

"Die," Felicia cried.

Elektra didn't form any words but simply growled as the two women struggled locked. Harry summoned the remaining sai Elektra held and banished it along with the other sai to pocket dimensional storage. This would be a non-lethal fight if he could help it and he was pretty sure he could.

Finally speaking Elektra growled out, "Give back what you stole, thieves."

"I am not my father," Felicia rebutted. "Tell your boss that."

Elektra released Felicia's hair and used this free hand to go for Felicia's eyes. Felicia had eye protection and saw the move coming. With the sai out of the equation she drove her knee into Elektra's mid-section while disengaging and leaping back.

"Elektra," Harry spoke up to say. This caused the sai-wielder to pause in surprise and stare at Harry. "You are out of your weight class, severely so."

Elektra didn't respond verbally. She just charged. She attempted a leaping roundhouse kick to Harry's head. This was a big mistake. Harry caught her by the ankle mid-kick and swung her around to toss her ten feet across the roof. She landed hard and somewhat managed to roll. She rose to her feet fairly quickly cradling her side. She stared at Harry intently for a moment before jumping to a nearby roof and running off.

"That was pretty intense," Felicia admitted while catching her breath. "How did you know her name?"

"One of my abilities generally allows me to figure out anybody's name," Harry admitted.

He didn't want to tell her right away he was a telepath because that may freak her out.

"Handy," Felicia replied. "So where were we?"

The couple continued to get to know each other for a while longer before they separated. Felicia had work in the morning after all. She gave Harry a chaste kiss before they parted along with her phone number.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _"Harry, Felicia Hardy is in trouble at her apartment right now,"_ Lily informed her creator.

"There is an emergency at Felicia Hardy's apartment. I will be back," Harry told Jean just before vanishing.

Jean and Harry had been enjoying some quiet time as a couple on the grounds of the Institute. Harry rematerialized just outside Felicia's window. Her apartment was on the top floor of her building. He went through the open window and found Elektra, Felicia, and a being that at first appeared to be Wilson Fisk. Harry knew for a fact that Fisk wasn't in the country at the moment. Harry's gaze shifted to penetrate solid matter and discerned that this being before him was a very life-like robot. Robo-Fisk had Felicia pinned against a wall using one of his huge firsts wrapped around her throat. Elektra was holding the point of one sai against Felicia's cheek.

Harry's mind quickly analyzed the situation. A Notice-Me-Not charm kept anyone from yet noticing his presence.

 _"Lily, hold a telekinetic shield at the surface of Felicia's skin but make it malleable so that nobody but us will know it's there until the last possible minute it is required to prevent mortal injury. Relieve the pressure on her throat for right now,"_ Harry instructed his AI.

Lily was using Harry's power to work the shield via telekinesis but would do so without requiring Harry's concentration. Besides that Lily could manipulate the force-field more quickly and to a small degree than Harry could ever manage unaided.

"You were very desperate to get my attention, little girl," Robo-Fisk said to Felicia. "You got your wish. I know you worked as an accountant for my firm. I know you robbed me as this Black Cat character. I know you seek some perceived vengeance for the mistakes your loser of a father Jack Hardy made. He rotted in jail because of his own stupidity. He drank too much to be a serious professional cat burglar. Now, you will give me back what you took or Elektra here will stick you full of new holes."

Harry sensed Felicia was ready to act as oxygen was allowed to return to her brain with the lessening of Fisk's grip. She just needed a little help. His appearance would be what she needed.

"You made a stupid mistake coming here, Fisk," Harry declared as he dropped the Notice-Me-Not and summoned Elektra's sai.

Elektra was jerked towards Spider-Man since she was holding her weapons so tightly.

"Boy," Robo-Fisk bellowed just before receiving a kick to the face from Felicia delivered with both feet.

Robo-Fisk staggered backwards but only took seconds to recover and leap at Spider-Man. Robo-Fisk recognized Harry as the more immediate threat. Harry began webbing Elektra up as she shot towards him. Harry sensed an immense amount of danger as the robot drew within several feet.

 _"It's preparing to self-destruct and take us with it,"_ Lily warned.

Harry met the robot mid leap and stuck to the construct using spider-powers. Harry phased high above the city moments later. Just as he rematerialized in the normal plane of existence the explosion occurred. Harry grunted as he felt the effort of Lily's shield stopping the short range but rapid velocity explosion. He immediately flew back down towards the roof of Felicia's apartment building where he saw Elektra coming onto the roof. Felicia stood staring at the tablet fragment she had stolen from Fisk. Felicia turned to face Elektra too late. The sai was already nearing Felicia's chest. The Lily-maintained shield kicked in and caught the sai at the last moment. The sai simply bounced off Felicia's chest.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Felicia stared down at her chest and the sai disbelievingly. Elektra stared at Felicia for only a moment and then fled rapidly. Harry let Elektra go for the moment. He was only concerned with Felicia. He touched down just in front of her. She slipped into his arms with a relieved hug. Her nose was bleeding from Robo-Fisk's earlier handling of her. Harry channeled some healing energy into her and vanished the blood.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…did you stop that sai?" Felicia replied.

"Yes. One of my abilities," Harry answered.

"They know where I live now," Felicia said. "I'm trying to think where I will go."

"I can offer you several options. We could find you a new apartment. You could stay at one of my safe-houses. Or you could live at the Institute out in Westchester. I can already tell you are a mutant. Your powers seem to be luck-based. The Institute is a safe haven for mutants and where they can learn to harness their powers," Harry explained. "You are obviously out of a job with Fisk now. I own a multi-billion dollar company. You can work for me if you would like."

"Tell me more about this Institute," Felicia suggested.

In the end Felicia decided she would live at the Institute for now but would commute to New York daily via Harry's orbiting teleporter network. He helped get her settled into the Institute and introduced her to the others. Felicia let Harry have the tablet fragment Fisk had been after. The script on the tablet was in a language Harry didn't recognize but he sensed a low level of magic from the fragment. He would study it later when he had a chance but didn't hope to learn much from a broken fragment.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"You have a good trip, Aunt May," Harry told his aunt as he hugged her.

May was going to visit her mother for a week in Florida. Instead of spending time flying Harry was using his transporter system to teleport her down to Florida.

"I will," May agreed while breaking the hug. "If you need anything just let me know. But I know you can take care of yourself."

"You know it," Harry reassured. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," May answered.

May was then gone.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Parker, Watson, you should come with us," Kong informed the couple as they walked up to where Kong, Flash, and Liz were standing near Liz's locker.

"Come where?" MJ questioned.

"To audition for roles as extras on the set of Spider-Man," Liz answered.

The production of the movie was being put on by Spider-Man's company and sought to tell the real story of Spider-Man. Harry had written the story-line of the film. Basically he was admitting to being from another universe. He was admitting to entering his Harry Demire identity into this Earth's computer systems after his arrival. The film would cover some of the differences between this universe and his old and would show some of his earlier battles in this universe without revealing too many of his secrets. The movie would throw people off from Peter Parker's identity.

"It will be great to be in a movie," Kong suggested. "My uncle was in Rocky."

"No way will I wait in line with a bunch of tools," Flash announced.

"I have some connections with the company making the movie," Harry explained. "I should easily be able to get you extra roles."

"Wicked," Kong said with a wide grin.

"I suppose I will do it if you will be in it, MJ," Liz told her friend while also glancing appreciatively at Harry.

"Sounds like a plan," MJ agreed.

Every one of Harry's friends decided it would be amusing to be extras in his movie so he got them roles. Flash was not included. By using holographic technology and performing his role in the movie himself Harry was saving a lot of money on special effects. MJ and Gwen were both fast enough, strong enough, and flexible enough to portray some of the villains using holographic technology. Spider-Man's time spent with the Ultimates and X-Men would be less emphasized. This first movie would focus primarily on his battles in New York on a somewhat solo basis and not part of a team. If the first movie performed really well then more movies could follow featuring his activities with the other super-powered teams he was involved with. He did definitely want to do a movie which showed mutants in a better light and hopefully lessened some of humanities hatred for mutant-kind. Hopefully by admitting to being from another universe Spider-Man's image didn't suffer from xenophobes. Even if he was born on Earth it wasn't the same Earth he was currently living on. Technically he was an alien to these people.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry watched as his friends learned their roles for their parts in his movie. One of Harry's duplicate forms (in the form of Peter Parker) was interacting with his friends and working on learning another role while Harry's main form played Spider-Man. Currently the production crew was working on filming a scene where Spider-Man had battled Mysterio.

Harry was debating the merits of just making the movie himself without any of the production crew or actors and actresses. He could have Lily take his memories of the fights in question and edit them into a movie. But he had thought it would be more entertaining to make a movie the conventional way, something he had never done before even in his long life. Plus this would employ quite a few people. But sometimes producing a movie could be quite annoying.

Harry's attention focused on the street in front of the studio as a crashing sound was heard. His gaze fell on a quite unexpected sight. A blonde woman who was somewhat attractive hung suspended in a harness comprised of four very prehensile robotic arms.

"Umm…Dr. Octopus is a dude," Kong said from nearby.

"Maybe he had a sex change," Liz suggested.

 _"Don't say it,"_ MJ projected at her boyfriend even though she knew it was futile.

"Dr. Octopussy," Harry cried loudly with a grin.

Octavia Octavius' gaze snapped to the man who looked like Spider-Man with a glare as she tossed the van she had been holding to the side with the sound of wrenching metal and screams filling the air.

"Don't call me that Spider-Man look-alike," Octavia growled. Octavia hadn't yet realized she was facing the real Spider-Man. Turning her attention back to her target and dismissing who she thought was a look-alike Octavia said, "Rosalita my wife…you have greatly failed us of late. I would like a word with you."

Lily's scans of the being known as Octavia Octavius quickly revealed her to be a clone of Otto Octavius except the clone was made to be female. Lily also scanned Octavia's mind and sifted through the memories contained within in seconds.

 _"She has no idea of her origins,"_ Lily informed her creator. _"She woke up yesterday with a bastardized version of most of Otto Octavius' memories. She thinks she is bisexual and was married to Rosalita Octavius. She saw a news article explaining Rosalita's consultant status for the film and was enraged. Her mind is a mess."_

 _"Interesting,"_ Harry thought back at his bio-net AI while he thought what to do. _"Is her arm-harness the original?"_

 _"Based upon its creation date I would say that it is not the original,"_ Lily answered. _"It is made of an Adamantium alloy though."_

 _"Has she killed yet?"_ Harry asked.

 _"No,"_ Lily answered.

 _"I will have a little fun with her first and test her abilities. Keep anyone from dying or being seriously injured as we spar. Then maybe I can see about rehabilitating her,"_ Harry instructed.

Lily acknowledged his command. She could use his power to create force-fields around any potential victims of the battle. Harry leapt into the air and swung on a web-line in a swinging double footed kick towards Octavia's back. She sensed it at the last moment and dodged using her metal arms. Two of those arms whipped after Harry as he swung past. The arms were fast and managed to hit him enough to alter his momentum. He smashed into a wall but he stood normally within seconds. He had barely felt the blow.

"I guess you aren't just a stunt double," Octavia said wearily. "Stay out of my way, Spider-Man. This argument is between my ex-wife and myself."

"How touching…a super-villain domestic. In case you haven't noticed you are a woman," Harry pointed out.

"Don't call me a woman," Octavia screamed as she hurled herself at Harry with her features twisted in rage.

Harry dodged and web-lined two of her arms before hauling back on his web-line and launching her skywards. She landed on a nearby roof-top. Harry was hard on her heels.

"Let's see what you've got," Harry urged.

Octavia came at him again and he dodged her strikes fairly easily. It quickly became apparent that while she had Otto's limbs and memories she didn't have the muscle memory to go along with using his metal-arms.

"Stop moving so I can crush you like the bug you are," Octavia snarled as she gouged a large chunk out of the roof-top.

"You don't have Otto's muscle memory nor do you have his banter skills. As far as clones go I would give you a C-," Harry suggested as he dodged yet more strikes. He could feel Octavia's frustration growing. "We'll give you a C for having tits."

"You little bastard," Octavia snarled before pulling a grenade out of a pocket in her coat and after pulling the pin throwing it at Harry while leaping clear.

Harry caught the grenade and calmly let it go off. The resulting explosion tore up a section of roof. Harry had made sure nobody was nearby in the building beneath. When the dust cleared Harry stood there unharmed. Octavia's formerly smug expression melted to surprise.

"Is that all you've got?" Harry taunted.

Octavia surged forward again and this time Harry didn't try to dodge. As her arms came at him in pairs he webbed them into two sets and drove them down through the roof-top. The concrete and rebar of the roof-top held long enough for Harry to apply copiously his unbreakable webbing.

"Let me go," Octavia demanded while she strained her harness arms to free herself.

"I'm afraid you need some help only a telepath can provide," Harry replied. "And I mean to see you get it."

Harry dove into Octavia's mind and began working. He made it so her memories from Otto held no emotion for her. She still possessed the memories but not as if she had lived through them herself. It took Harry over an hour to go through all of Octavia's memories. By that time Janet had arrived. Harry caught Octavia after she had collapsed due to the mental strain.

"I have already talked to Nick," Janet informed her lover. "She will be evaluated for suitability to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.. I can take her from here."

"Thanks for watching my back, love," Harry replied as he set Octavia gently down.

Janet had made sure nobody had come up on the roof in the last forty-five minutes while her man had been busy. Before that she had been coordinating Octavia's status with Fury.

"You never have to thank me for watching your back. It's a perk of my life," Janet assured before stepping up and stealing a kiss.

Janet stepped back and activated her transporter bracelet. The bracelet had a neural interface feature using nanites. All of Harry's women had one. Janet and the other women could mentally query the transporter system's AI and provide targeting imagery or GPS coordinates and then be taken there with any desired cargo. Within moments Octavia and Janet were teleported away. Harry went back to get the film crew working again.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"What can I do for you, Nick?" Harry asked Fury as the black man met Harry on the roof-top of the skyscraper New Yorkers commonly referred to as the Spider Building.

Harry had built a penthouse suite of sorts up on the roof of the Spider Building which was the headquarters of his company. He rarely ever stayed there of course but he liked to come up there sometimes to enjoy the view of New York and to relax. Fury had arrived via a S.H.I.E.L.D. stealth aircraft. The helicarrier was floating overhead. Harry had given Fury access through the wards for this visit after Fury had requested a meeting.

"I wanted to talk about this cloning situation," Nick answered as he sat in the chair Harry indicated across from the superhero. "Thank you for defusing the situation with Octavia. Were you able to dig anything out of her mind about where she was created?"

"No. Her mind was professionally wiped by telepaths of any clues to her origins," Harry answered. "Her last memory from Otto is of him being in a jail cell and then nothing. She woke up in a hotel room paid for in cash. I checked everything out and there is no way to trace her back."

"Damn. Our telepaths couldn't get anything out of her but I was hoping given your skill level that you might be able to," Fury admitted. "Do you have other means at your disposal to find out more?"

"I don't go mucking about with time travel lightly, Nick," Harry replied. "Why does she have you so worried?"

"Octavia can control her harness without being connected to it. That may be a minor ability but it is still an above human power. If Otto Octavius has the ability to clone super powered beings then that can't be good for the world. It could in fact be disastrous," Nick explained.

"Do you know how he got out of prison?" Harry inquired.

"No. He was there one moment and then gone the next. The guards were paid anonymously to keep it quiet for a time. They got the payments in cash left in envelopes at dead drops. They received letters we can't trace," Fury answered.

"Octavia may have been cloned but the cloning method is still crude. She won't live long without intervention," Harry answered.

"Could you intervene and help her?" Fury queried.

"Do you even want me to?" Harry replied.

"She could work well as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. If we tell her she can be saved in exchange for working for S.H.I.E.L.D. then that might exactly what we need to keep her in line. We could tell her she needs treatments periodically to keep her organs from failing," Fury suggested.

Harry set his chin on his crossed hands and thought.

"Her circumstances of creation are not her fault. You will pay her a very good salary. Tell her the treatments need to be administered every five years. She is on probation. If she proves herself a trustworthy and constructive member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. community then we will reveal she doesn't need continual treatments. If after she is off of probation she decides she doesn't want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore you will abide by that decision," Harry replied. "I can help her."

Fury thought about the proposal for several moments and then while nodding said, "I agree."

"I will bring the first treatment she needs in later. I will leave the talking with her up to you," Harry stated.

The two men said their farewells and Fury left.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Welcome back, May," Janet greeted May as the older woman arrived back into the kitchen via teleportation. Janet was sitting drinking some morning coffee at the kitchen table and reading the newspaper. "How was your visit with your mother?"

"It went quite well," May answered. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh a lot of them are still sleeping. Some are out running errands and dealing with various crisis," Janet answered.

"I heard about that female version of Otto Octavius in the news. That was quite strange," May admitted as she got a cup of coffee and sat down across from Janet.

"It certainly was," Janet agreed. "Harry admitted it was his worst nightmare to be trapped in the body of a member of the opposite sex. He said it would be alright to visit briefly but to be stuck there terrified him. He said in the time he came from it was possible to have an opposite sex clone made of yourself and to be temporarily or permanently transferred into that body."

"Sex changes of the future," May mused. "I suppose it was coming given all the transgender issues facing our society."

"Harry said there was a growing movement among the populace, about 7% of the people, where they would decide which gender they wanted to wear to work that day," Janet mused.

"Is it a sign of my age that that sounds wrong to me?" May asked.

"No, not really," Janet admitted. "I know somewhat what it feels like for a man to be a man. Harry has the ability telepathically to let us experience what it is like to be him and he can experience the same from us. I can feel how good it feels to have sex from his perspective and I have to say it is pretty awesome. Despite that I would rather stay a woman. I think it is just the hormones we were born with influencing our neural chemistry."

"I never thought these issues would arise in my life-time," May admitted. "I guess that is what happens when you live with a time-traveler."

Harry's extra-universal origins were now commonly realized by all of his women and most of them chose to call him Harry full-time. Some still called him Peter but generally only when he was in that identity. With the release of the Spider-Man movies coming in the near future a lot of the world's population would learn more about his extra-universal origin.

"I am hopeful that some of the lessons humanity had to learn the hard way in Harry's time can be learned by our society without the hard consequences. Harry has talked about releasing some books to explain some of these issues and the results his society faced," Janet announced. "Movies just won't cut it for some things."

"I would be surprised if that worked but it can't hurt to try," May mused.

"Yes, politicians aren't exactly the brightest bunch," Janet agreed.

"Good morning, ladies," Harry greeted as he came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, lover," Janet replied before Harry bent down and kissed her lightly.

"Welcome back," Harry greeted his aunt while giving her a hug.

"Thanks. I am so glad you have this teleporter system for our use. It beats flying in a plane any day," May said.

"It can be rather handy," Harry agreed. "So what were you ladies talking about?"

"You," Janet replied with a grin.

"Uh oh," Harry said. "Good things were discussed I hope."

"Well we were talking about how horrible you are in bed," Janet managed to say with a straight face.

Harry had Lily channel one of his memories into a hologram which showed Janet in the throes of passion moaning his name taken from not long before.

"He doesn't play fair does he," May put forth with a grin.

"No, he doesn't," Janet replied with a pout.

More playful banter occurred throughout breakfast and more women joined in as they wandered in. Harry found it rather enjoyable.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Harry, you are a genius but today was probably the best idea you have ever had," Jean put forth.

"Agreed," Ororo murmured.

Harry, Jean, Ororo, Gwen, MJ, Natasha, Susan, and May were all stretched out on beach towels lying on a beautiful beach on a tropical island Harry had created. He hadn't told his lovers he had created the island and they hadn't asked. Each woman was being massaged by Harry utilizing his ability to control duplicate forms, even May. All seven women were completely naked. Six of the seven versions of Harry were naked too. Only the Harry massaging May was wearing any clothing and that was a pair of shorts. May's attraction to Harry was immense but she wasn't quite ready to take the plunge to anything more yet. She was perfectly happy to have him massaging her though.

"You literally could not have picked a better way to reveal your use of these duplicates to be with us," Susan said. "And we had wondered how you were keeping up with everything."

"Who won the pool?" May asked, knowing her nephew's lovers had partaken in a betting pool speculating on the method Harry had used to keep up.

"That would be Jean," Janet answered. "She guessed he was using clones he was telepathically syncing with. That was the closest."

"Go me," Jean whispered before letting out a small moan of pleasure at Harry's magical hands working her muscles.

"Yes, go Jean," Ororo cried suddenly as she leaned over and smacked the redhead's bare left arse-cheeks playfully.

"Someone is in a good mood," Natasha noted.

"She just came a little," Ororo announced with a grin.

"I think we all have in the past two hours," Gwen pointed out.

"Stop keeping track of time," Susan playfully admonished. "I just want to lay here forever."

"We would get rather toasty and hungry if we tried that," Janet pointed out.

"Actually I don't know if you ladies have noticed but I am maintaining your body temperatures at a comfortable level, have an energy field erected to regulate the sunlight so it is impossible for you to burn, and while you are touching me like this I can sustain you indefinitely from hunger or other needs with my abilities," the Harry on top of MJ announced.

There was surprised silence for several moments before Jean asked, "So are you saying we literally could lay here forever?"

"Yes," the Harry on top of Natasha answered.

"We literally have the best man ever. And all we have to do to keep him is not get jealous and over-possessive," Ororo declared.

"So how do you do it?" May asked.

"That can be quite hard at times," Jean admitted. "But we can feel his love for each of us telepathically and on a deeper level when he makes love to us."

"And we never want for attention. He is always there when we need him and gives us space when we want it," Janet put forth.

"If I didn't know you were talking about Harry I would think we were discussing a god," May said jokingly.

There was silence for several thoughtful moments before Susan asked, "What were the old gods of myth really? Does anybody actually know?"

"In my universe they were extremely powerful beings of magic…a different race that could perceive the multiverse differently than mortals. But they weren't omnipotent," Harry answered.

"That sounds a lot like you," MJ suggested.

"And the male gods of legend seemed to like to bed a lot of women," Jean noted. "Again that sounds like Harry."

"The gods of old had worshippers," Gwen pointed out. "We worship him and in particular parts of his anatomy."

This statement caused all of the women to grin.

"So, is Harry a god?" Natasha questioned.

"All in favor of Harry being considered a god raise your hand," Ororo suggested.

Seven female hands went up.

"I didn't even get a say in this," Harry pointed out.

"Get used to it," Jean replied causing all of the women to laugh.

Seven Harry's mock-pouted.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry and Jean were showed by a butler into an indoor pool area on the lavishly designed Worthington estate where they were met by one of the Worthington family's attorneys.

"Mr. Demire, I want to assure you that I have been given full power of attorney for the Worthingtons in this transaction," Attorney Smithe said.

"Mr. Smithe, where are Warren's parents?" Harry questioned.

Jean and Harry could both sense the lack of minds representing Warren Worthington's parents on the estate. The couple had come looking to inquire about training Warren who was a mutant.

"They have not lived on this estate for quite some time. Warren has been raised by Mr. Travis and his staff quite adequately," Smithe explained. "Warren's mother can no longer stand the sight of him with his condition. Surgical options were explored but at this point it could be quite risky. So how much will this cost the Worthingtons?"

"If you would like to donate money to our Institute for Warren's stay with us it would be appreciated but is not required," Jean answered. "I believe Warren is approaching."

The group had walked outside as they talked and a winged-figure could be observed approaching rapidly. Warren was a blond 17 year old man who was quite good looking. He sported angelic looking white feathered wings and a rock hard muscular physique with no shirt on.

"Warren, this is Harry Demire and Phoenix," Smithe introduced.

"I know who they are, Smithe," Warren replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Warren shook the hands of Harry and Jean. Warren had watched these two high profile figures on the news and was quite surprised to meet them. Jean was even more gorgeous in person.

"Likewise," Harry replied. "We would like the possibility of you coming to our institute and training to use your abilities. You seem to have a pretty good handle on your flight but there is always room for improvement. And we can provide an analysis of your physiology in case something ever comes up with your health. There are more benefits as well."

"Yes of course," Warren said while gesturing inside the house. "Please come inside and we can talk."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry, Jean, and Warren arrived in the main house of the Institute via transporter about an hour after they had begun talking.

"We can show you to your room and give you a brief tour if you would like," Jean suggested.

"Sure," Warren agreed with a nod.

Warren's belongings were dropped off in his room. Then he was given a quick tour of the mansion. When he was shown out at the back of the mansion where the pool area was they found the X-Men lounging around the pool. Hank and Cyclops were grilling. Kitty and Storm were in bikinis on lounge chairs. Jean began introducing Warren around.

 _"Harry, I'm so glad you are back,"_ Storm projected at her lover. _"Wearing this bikini doesn't feel right sunbathing ever since you took us to the island. Is there anything you can do about that?"_

 _"Sure,"_ Harry agreed before casting an illusion over Storm to make it look like she was wearing a bikini while in truth he had vanished it at the same time. _"Everyone but you, Jean, and I will see you still wearing your bikini."_

 _"He is simply the best boyfriend ever,"_ Storm sent at Jean.

 _"Yes he is,"_ Jean agreed. _"I think Rogue is having trouble with Warren's appearance. She was raised to be fairly religious."_

 _"Do you need my help?"_ Harry inquired.

 _"No. I have steered Warren away from Rogue. I will take him out and show him the grounds. Maybe you might want to have a word with Rogue though while we are gone,"_ Jean suggested.

As soon as Jean and Warren were far enough away Harry walked over to Rogue and said quietly, "Could I have a word with you, Rogue?"

Rogue followed Harry far enough away from the others so that they wouldn't overhear while wondering what this was about.

"What's up, Harry?" Rogue questioned.

"It was obvious you had issues with Warren's appearance judging from your reaction. Would you mind telling me what your issues are?" Harry requested.

"Dude looked like an honest to god angel right out of the Bible. You are telling me you didn't have a problem with that?" Rogue asked surprised. "In fact nobody seemed to be troubled. First we have Kurt who looks like a demon and now we have an angel."

Harry inwardly winced and was really glad he pulled Rogue aside for this discussion.

"Rogue, thank you for not telling Kurt his appearance looked demonic to his face," Harry said. "You are relatively new here so you probably haven't yet figured out that Kurt can be a pretty decent guy. Appearances generally mean nothing at first glance. I can make anybody see, feel, and even taste anything I want them to using my technology."

To prove his point wings just like Warren's suddenly sprouted out of the wizard's back. The wings beat in the air sending gusts of wind around Rogue.

"I see your point," Rogue said slowly. "Just because he looks like an angel doesn't mean he is one."

"Exactly," Harry confirmed. "I just want you to be conscious of your reactions to others and how you voice your opinions. You are entitled to an opinion but not every wants to hear it because their opinion may not match. No harm was done and we will keep this conversation between us."

"Thanks Harry," Rogue said before she and Harry rejoined the others.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Two Days Later…

Harry floated hovering invisibly in front of the gates of the Institute with Jean and Storm on either side of him. Out front was a mob of what could only be called "Jesus Freaks." They held signs that said such things as "God is a Mutant", "God Hates Mutants", "Angel Among Us Apocalypse", and "Magneto was Right." The verbal abuse the religious zealots were hurling at the gates of the Institute was even worse than the signs. Several news vans were present too.

 _"What are we going to do about this?"_ Storm asked.

 _"I'm still thinking about that,"_ Harry answered.

 _"Let's go have a little talk with Hank,"_ Jean suggested.

 _"Hank did this?"_ Storm asked in surprise.

 _"This is his fault,"_ Jean confirmed. _"I'll tell you why inside."_

The trio flew back inside the mansion and became visible as they entered the living room to find everyone of the X-Men except Warren present in the living room watching the news about the presence of an angel at the institute.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Hank?" Jean asked aloud as they entered the room.

"What did he do?" Kitty asked.

"Hank revealed to the world Warren's presence here," Storm put forth.

"He posted updates about Warren's presence on one of our fan sites," Jean explained.

"It's good public relations," Hank put forth.

"Hank, Warren's presence here wasn't your information to share. From now on I will be heavily policing those fan sites," Harry announced. Or rather Lily would be heavily policing those sites. "Warren is trying to leave after seeing everything out front." Warren appeared in a flash of transporter light in the living room looking quite startled. "Warren, you are going to want to be here for my response to those nut-jobs out there. Follow me, everyone."

The mutants all followed Harry out the front door and down to the gates. With a wave of Jean's hand the gates came open. The crowd actually quieted for a moment at the sight of the mutants, especially Warren. Harry's voice carried loud and clearly.

"This young man is a mutant. He is not an angel as described by Christianity. Leave us in peace," Harry commanded.

"We have a right to be here," an old woman shouted back with a megaphone.

"Yes. By the laws of this land you have the right to voice your opinion and annoy us with the sight of you and your sounds. But so do I," Harry replied before raising a sound barrier all around the Institute.

The visible light also seemed to dim within the sound barrier of the Institute. Harry raised his hands towards the mob and a blast of white light and sound lashed out towards the unwelcome visitors. The intense sonic and optic attack acted like a flash-bang grenade on steroids and saw the reporters and religious zealots dropping to the ground screaming. Harry only held up the assault for several moments but when he ended it the assault was one none of those targeted would forget to the end of their days. The unwelcome visitors soon picked themselves up and hurriedly left the road in front of the Institute.

"Effective," Warren commented.

"I don't like people who think their opinion is the only one that is valid," Harry admitted.

"We couldn't tell," Jean said sarcastically with a grin that broke the tension.

"I think they could all tell too," Storm agreed.

The X-Men returned to their home.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 8/13/2017


	13. Chapter 13

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 13

"What can I do for you, Nick?" Harry asked as he phased directly into Fury's office.

Harry could tell Fury was quite distraught internally because of the black man's emotions and for the fact that Fury didn't try to censure Harry for phasing into the heart of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters.

"We have had an incident in West Virginia. In a small town over 265 people are dead, their bodies vaporized," Fury explained. "A new mutant, a fifteen year old boy, came into his powers."

"Shit," Harry said as he sat down in front of Fury's desk.

"How exactly is he vaporizing them?" Harry questioned.

"The probes we sent in are detecting news kinds of toxins and poisons. He is essentially vaporizing any organic matter that gets close. The kid is currently hiding out in a cave outside of town," Fury explained. "I know we have discussed time travel before and that you are capable of it. You have refused to help in the past…but my only recourse here is to send Logan in to put down the kid if you can't help me."

Harry was silent for quite some time as he thought over the situation.

"I have several alternatives to time travel I could pursue such as wiping the boy's memories of the deaths and locking down his powers. I could take him off of this planet and train him to control his powers on his own," Harry explained. "But that wouldn't help the 265 dead people. Time travel is perhaps the best option. Give me the boy's address, his name, and the coordinates for the cave he is hiding in if you have it. I will take care of it."

It didn't even need to be said that if this got out that a mutant had caused this incident unintentionally then mutants worldwide would immediately be attacked. Fury slid a slip of paper over to Harry.

"Take Widow with you, please," Fury requested. "No matter how powerful you are I don't like you going on missions like this alone."

"My time travel methods aren't so friendly to mortals unless I take special precautions. I'll do this but my way," Harry answered and with that he was gone.

Fury had been hoping to gather some information from Widow on Demire's time travel methods. It had been a long shot anyway. Widow had likely become compromised since she had gotten so close to Demire.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry appeared above the house Bill 'Billy' Hansen lived in with his mother Cindy. He was cloaked and sent a scanning spell down into the house below. Nobody was present and the toxins had dissipated. He flew down into the house and phased right through the structure until he was in Billy's room. Harry saw many superhero posters of the X-Men and even himself adorning the walls. He sent out a spell which revealed to him the history of what had happened in the structure for the last seven hours (when Fury had told him the incident had started). It didn't take long for Harry to see everything that had happened. Then Harry phased back in time seven hours.

Harry was invisible as he floated down and stunned Cindy Hansen before sending her clothes onto the kitchen floor. Billy would find the clothes and think it odd but would leave a note for his mother on the fridge before leaving for school. Harry sent Cindy into an empty room within his magical trunk to sleep. He waited until Billy woke up and watched the scene play out as the teen looked for breakfast before school. But Billy had vaporized all of the organic food. Harry flew ahead of Billy and sent each living being Billy came within a half a mile of into the trunk to sleep while leaving their clothes behind. Billy only found their clothes. When Billy approached the school there was too many people for his toxic powers to harm at once.

Harry began weaving a complex web of illusions and switching spells. Billy only briefly talked with a girl he was dating before the eyes and mouths of the people around him exploded in a fiery light and their skin began to shrivel and darken as they disintegrated from within.

Billy's girlfriend Megan managed to say, "It's you."

Then Megan died horribly. At that point Billy had enough sense to get the hell out of town. He ran towards the cave he had played in when he was younger. Harry followed Billy and watched as the teen went into shock.

"Well that was a pretty horrific life experience," Harry said as he became visible and conjured a warm fire in the center of the cave.

"Stay back," Billy cried before he even saw who was visiting. "I'll hurt you."

"Relax, Billy," Harry said while conjuring a chair for both himself and Billy. "You can't hurt me."

"You're Spider-Man," Billy cried in surprise when he laid eyes on his visitor.

"Yep," Harry confirmed.

"I think I just killed a whole bunch of people," Billy admitted. "I think I killed my mom."

"Nobody is dead," Harry assured. "I rescued them all but you had to think you killed them to preserve the timeline I traveled back from."

"You can travel back in time?" Billy asked. "They're really not dead?"

In order to prove what he said Harry summoned Carol Hansen (with clothing) out of his trunk and woke her. Carol woke sitting in another conjured chair and surrounded by a protective shield.

"Billy, what is going on?" Carol asked as she looked around her bewildered. Billy quickly explained to his mother what had happened to him and what Spider-Man had told him. Carol was silent for some time. "Can you help my son, Spider-Man?" Carol finally asked with pleading eyes.

"As we have been speaking my technology has been locking down his x-gene. I will be able to reactivate it in controlled conditions should we ever decide Billy wants to learn to control his abilities," Harry explained.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Billy honestly asked.

"If aliens ever try invading the Earth again you may be able to learn to target your powers at them," Harry explained. "I help run an Institute to train mutants. We can help you."

"Will he have to leave home?" Carol asked.

"Actually it would probably be better if you both moved and assumed new identities. As you probably know I am one of the Ultimates who work with S.H.I.E.L.D. While they are generally alright people I wouldn't trust them too much if I could help it. They were the ones who sent me here. I can help you take on new identities so you aren't on their radar. They would be awfully interested in Billy even though I have locked down his powers," Harry suggested.

 _"She is now immune to his toxins,"_ Lily informed her creator.

Harry dropped the shield around Carol and she looked questioningly at him.

"I just finished making you immune to Billy's active powers. We can discuss that more later but if you are agreeable we should get you moved," Harry suggested.

Carol nodded her agreement, saying, "Anything for Billy."

It was pretty easy to actually just magically pick up Carol's entire home and relocate it. Lily took care of the paperwork and new identities. The people in the town rescued were told a chemical spill had caused the incident and Harry modified their memories accordingly. Fury wasn't happy that he couldn't get his hands on Billy Hansen but knew that was the cost of doing business with Harry. Plus it was a small price to pay for saving all of those lives.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"I did it," Storm declared happily as she walked into the room she shared with Harry and Jean at the Institute.

Jean was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in their room reading a book. Harry was at a desk on his computer. They both looked up to see the miniature thunderstorm complete with rain, lightning, and dark clouds contained between her spread palms.

"Congratulations," Jean said with a grin.

"I knew you could do it," Harry said while Storm came to a stop in front of him. "Do you feel the better control you are gaining over your abilities?"

"Yes, it is much easier to sense all the variables in the storm at this scale," Storm answered. "I will still need to study everything in detail but I think this will be a great exercise for me."

Storm caused her miniature maelstrom to dissipate and plopped down in a chair next to Jean. "So what is the word from Washington?"

"I think the President is being advised to distance himself from the X-Men given the whole debacle with Xavier," Harry answered. "He doesn't plan on switching to an anti-mutant stance but he wants a different team that isn't tainted by Charles Xavier."

"Do you know who he might get for this new team?" Storm asked.

Jean answered before Harry could, explaining, "He doesn't know yet because he doesn't want to use his advanced technology or telepathy to spy on Washington."

"Why not?" Storm asked with confusion.

"Because he likes a little mystery," Jean answered. "I think this is one of those things we are still too young to understand."

"I wish you would just tell us how old you really are," Storm told her boyfriend.

Storm, Jean, and the other women in Harry's life had all tried guessing his true age but he wasn't telling.

"A man needs a little mystery about him or you ladies would get bored with him," Harry rebutted.

"Harry, I think you are probably the least boring male on this planet right now," Jean pointed out. "I have never been bored with you and I doubt I ever will." Harry thought that Jean just hadn't lived long enough. As if sensing his thoughts Jean added, "No matter how long we live."

Harry's communicator vibrated in his pocket and drew it out and saw that Scott was calling. Harry activated the holo-interface and Scott's image came up in front of the trio.

"What's up, Scott?" Harry prompted.

Jean, Storm, and Harry could see that Bobby and Kitty were standing nearby Scott. Scott, Bobby, and Kitty had gone to New Orleans via the transporter to check out a singer named Dazzler. Dazzler was a mutant who intended to expose her mutant nature to the public if her recent digital activity was anything to go by. Lily had detected Dazzler's intentions digitally.

"Magneto would have a field day with this Dazzler chick. She has so many piercings he could detect her ten miles away," Scott commented. "We found out why she wants to out herself…she wants to be signed for an album."

"You're kidding," Jean replied.

"Nope," Scott answered. "Someone else has already been here to talk to her but she won't say who. She said she would work with whoever signs her for an album."

"So she is risking being targeted for death in order to advance her music career," Storm clarified. "This sounds like a case of natural selection. She's going to get herself killed due to stupidity."

"We want to stick around the city for a while and see the sights," Scott informed Harry.

"That's fine," Harry assured. "We can't save them all. Have fun."

The hologram shut down and Harry pocketed his communicator.

"Maybe she'll wise up after someone tries to kill her," Jean mused.

"If she survives the lesson," Storm replied.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The X-Men were assembled in the kitchen of the Institute. Harry had called them there to inform them of something.

"Hank is no longer with us," Harry announced.

"Did he die?" Rogue asked.

"No, he just left the Institute," Harry assured.

"Why?" Scott questioned.

"He didn't leave a note or anything but we know he left voluntarily. He packed his items and I know he is traveling to Washington. I sent him an email which I know he read asking him why he left. He didn't answer," Harry explained.

"If we have to guess it is probably because of his unrequited feelings for me," Storm admitted. "And also the issue with Xavier may have been a factor in Hank leaving. Hank more sided with Xavier than anyone else."

It was well known among the X-Men but never spoken of that Hank had possessed feelings for Storm. But Storm was with Harry.

"If that is the case the email from you might not have been the best approach," Scott told Harry.

"I also sent him an email," Storm added. "He chose to ignore that as well."

"This is just my feeling but if he is willing to take off like that without so much as a freaking note…then do we really want him here?" Kitty asked.

"To be honest I am surprised he came back after Xavier went on the run," Jean suggested.

"Well for now I will keep an eye on him but we won't be forcing him to come back," Harry said. "Hank is an adult and can make his own choices. We just wanted to let you know in case you were wondering where he was at."

With that announcement made the group broke up. Jean, Harry, and Storm headed back to their room. Storm broached a sensitive subject.

"How are you doing with Logan being back, Jean?" Storm asked.

The trio sat down in a love-seat Harry had transfigured just for them. Logan's return to the Institute had been tense at first. But tensions seemed to have cooled somewhat.

"You mean since I telekinetically launched him miles away from the White House? Or is it the fact that the only reason Logan didn't assassinate Charles was because of his obsession with me? Or maybe his attempted murder of Scott?" Jean asked wryly.

"Yes," Storm answered.

"I have come to realize that Logan's immortal nature combined with the really fucked up shit that Weapon X put him through are responsible for his volatile personality. I think lately that being here has actually been doing him some good," Jean explained. "You may have noticed I haven't been so cold with him."

"I think everyone has noticed," Harry assured.

"He knows not to fuck with me," Jean explained. "After I put those psychic blocks in place I think he is really learning."

"Well just in case the psychic blocks aren't enough I have had cloaked probes following Logan which can telekinetically manipulate him. They can keep him from harming anyone who doesn't deserve it," Harry informed his lovers.

"That does make me feel better about the situation," Jean mused.

"I figured you had done something like that," Storm said.

The lovers just enjoyed each other's company for the next half hour before taking a nap.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"I hope this meeting goes better than the last time you called me in here like this," Harry said as he sat down next to Jean in Nick Fury's office. "What can we do for you, Nick?"

Nick was silent for several moments as he contemplated his two visitors. Before the events where Xavier went on the run Fury would have delivered this warning to Xavier. But times had changes greatly and it started with Harry Demire's arrival in this universe if the superhero's story was to be believed.

"My Black Ops division has been investigating who was behind Wolverine's recent run-in with rogue Weapon-X soldiers," Fury explained. "We have no hard proof mind you but what we have discovered is leading us to believe that there is a group within the highest levels of the U.S. government which believes Xavier and you two are using your telepathic powers to manipulate the President into his new pro-mutant agenda."

"Harry's telepathy isn't widely known about," Jean pointed out.

"But his abilities are on certain high level government reports and these people are high enough to see those reports," Fury replied.

"Meaning S.H.I.E.L.D. reports," Harry clarified.

Fury didn't answer that point.

"I don't trust easily but I believe you two aren't manipulating people like that. I wouldn't get as pissed off and frustrated with you as I do at times if you were," Fury said. "Would you two know if Xavier would do it?"

"He could do it but he isn't. Otherwise he would have been pardoned," Jean explained.

"I thought as much," Fury said.

"You don't know who they all are, do you?" Harry surmised.

"No. I suspect some of them but I can't make any accusations without absolute proof. They generally have more pull than me," Fury answered, obviously frustrated by this fact. "I told you already about the new mutant team the President was picking to distance himself from your group and Xavier."

"But not any of the specifics," Harry confirmed with a nod.

"Well I have some more specifics today. The announcement comes out about them today. They are led by a schoolteacher from Chicago named Emma Frost," Fury explained.

"I think she was a former student of Charles'," Jean announced.

"Yes, and they were romantically involved for a time," Fury added. "Henry McCoy is also among this group. Alex Summers who I believe is the brother of one of your group members is part of the President's new posse. You didn't hear any of this from me. I have said all I can legally."

"Your message is loud and clear," Harry said as he rose and took Jean's hand as she did too. "We will take care of it."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Washington, D.C., Later that day…

Harry tuned out the president's speech knowing Lily would catalog it for later while he concentrated on scanning his environment. He analyzed the new mutants up on the capitol building steps beside the president. Beast stood crouched next to the mutant Scott had gone to New Orleans to recruit with Bobby and Kitty, Dazzler was her name. The two mutants behind them, one female and one male, Harry didn't recognize right away. Next to these mutants Emma Frost stood. The other mutants wore somewhat matching body armor. Emma wore a white leather number with a cape. Harry and the X-Men were wearing holographic disguises for the moment so they wouldn't be noticed. The time for disguises vanished as part-way through the speech three sentinels arrived on scene hovering over the crowd.

Harry's remote probes which were cloaked raised a dome shaped energy barrier around the crowd just before the sentinels opened up with deadly greenish-eyebeams. The barrier held against the onslaught. The president's security detail went rather wild and tried getting the president away.

"I suggest you don't take him out from under the dome protecting us," Harry shouted over the screams as the holographic disguises he and his people wore vanished. The X-Men were revealed in all of their glory. "The shield is one-way-permeable. Your attacks can go out but the sentinel's attacks can't get through."

"That is what I'm talking about," Bobby said as he directed an ice-beam at one sentinel even as Storm and Cyclops opened up with lightning bolts and optic blasts respectively.

Jean set a telekinetic spike bigger than several people on top of the shield dome and Harry sent out webbing to wrap around the nearest sentinel's head. He pulled the sentinel's face right down and onto the spike. The sentinel's head exploded and the body felt to the ground with a heavy thud. Harry flew through the shield and straight through the head of the second sentinel even as Storm and Cyclops both opened up with lightning and optic blasts respectively on the same third sentinel. The third sentinel exploded from the dual onslaught.

The fight was over before the president's new mutants even got their hands out of their pockets on national television. Several S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters landed nearby and Fury exited with several teams of men to secure the area. Natasha was among them. That was when Harry learned that one of the president's new mutants (the unidentified woman) was really a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent known as Karma.

Harry overheard Emma Frost say to her charges, "I am getting the hell out of here and if you are smart you will do the same thing. Those sentinels were controlled by part of the U.S. government. Obviously something is not right here."

"I'll go with you," Hank volunteered.

"You are welcome to come to the Institute for a while," Harry told the others. "We should have a talk."

Karma was already off with Fury and the other unidentified mutant had slipped off somewhere in the chaos. Lily had searched all databases and found an identity match as Remy Lebaux Codenamed Gambit. One by one the others agreed.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Because of outing yourselves like that you are now targets for the world media," Jean pointed out to Allison (Dazzler) and Alex.

"We don't tell you this to make you feel bad. We tell you this to point out a reality. You will have a place here to hide away from the media or others who are pursuing you if you ever need it," Harry offered. "This place is a refuge for mutants."

"Of course if you become serial killer scumbags that offer is rescinded," Storm added.

"Thank you," Alex said. "Scott, could we talk?"

Scott nodded and gestured in a particular direction.

"I think I would like to learn more about this place," Dazzler said.

"I'll give you the tour," Storm offered.

Ororo and Dazzler left the room to begin their tour.

"How are things with the mutant haters in the upper levels of our government?" Jean asked, knowing her boyfriend was keeping tabs on events.

"As Fury suspected after today's attack the president authorized hunting down the anti-mutant faction. Several very high level people are now out of play. One even killed himself rather than be taken alive," Harry answered.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel bad about that?" Jean questioned.

"Not at all," Harry assured as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Those douche-bags tried killing us and others. They deserve everything that is coming to them."

"Just checking," Jean said. "I just don't want to turn into a heartless bitch."

Harry drew Jean to look at him with a hand under her chin and assured, "You are very warm and caring. You could never be heartless."

Jean smiled warmly and kissed Harry. Jean loved that her boyfriend was always able to say just what was needed to make her feel better.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"How did the mission go?" Jean asked Kurt and Warren as the two males returned from a recruitment mission.

"It was a no-go," Warren answered. "Boubier was non-receptive."

Jean Pierre Boubier was a recently expressed mutant in New York. Kurt and Warren had been sent to talk to him.

"I may have startled him with my appearance," Kurt admitted.

"He kind of fell off the skyscraper we found him on," Warren added.

"What was he doing on top of a skyscraper?" Kitty queried.

Kitty and several of the other X-Men had been playing some board games with Harry, Jean, and Storm as a way to hang out and bond with their fellow mutants.

"We thought he was going to jump," Kurt admitted. "Warren caught him when he fell."

"He was very hateful of mutants. He called us freaks," Warren explained. "He also talked about being gay."

"Ah ok…he isn't accepting of himself so he is very abrasive. That is a pretty common mentality among homosexuals I have run across as a telepath," Jean explained. "Usually they eventually get over that."

"What did his power end up being?" Kitty asked.

"He was a speedster," Kurt answered.

"That would have been useful," Storm commented.

"Where are Bobby, Rogue, Colossus, and Logan at?" Warren asked.

"And Scott, Alex, and Alison," Kurt added.

"Bobby froze the pool again so he and Rogue are skating," Kitty answered with a roll of her eyes. "I think Alison joined them."

"Emma Frost called and invited any students who wanted to come visit to come up to her school in Chicago," Storm explained. "Scott and Alex went up to visit though I don't think Scott plans to stick around too long."

"Logan and Colossus are practicing in the danger room," Jean explained. "They needed to burn off some steam."

"What is the deal with this Emma Frost woman? Why is she contacting us after how things went in Washington?" Warren said while dropping onto one of the couches. "I didn't get the feeling she wanted anything to do with us."

"I asked her much the same thing," Harry replied. "She explained her feelings of betrayal were rather high between the way Charles has gone and the way the government has treated her."

"Understandable," Warren pointed out. "What does she want now?"

"Emma is interested in learning more about our agenda now that the Institute is under new management," Harry explained.

 _"Or so she says,"_ Jean sent.

 _"Only time will tell,"_ Storm added.

"She is pretty hot," Warren announced. This earned him stares from the others present. "What, she is."

"She is," Kurt agreed. "But she is probably already planning on sleeping with Harry."

"You do have an unusual habit of sleeping with a lot of the women around here," Warren pointed out.

"It isn't his fault he is so damn hot," Kitty rebutted firmly. This caused the others to look at her with raised eyebrows. "It's the truth."

"It wasn't purely Harry's decision for us to be with him," Jean pointed out.

"It was our choice too," Storm said. "Now, are you two going to play some Monopoly, Uno, or another game or are you going to sit here and talk about Harry's skill with us ladies?"

"We'll play some games," Warren agreed. "We will continue to ignore the apparent sex god in our midst."

 _"He has no idea,"_ Storm sent to Jean.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry sat down in the room he shared with Jean and Ororo and contemplated recent events. Five mutants had just been shot dead by a man with glowing red eyes and a red diamond-shaped symbol on his forehead. Four of the five had died and the fifth had only survived because of his super-speed but had been badly wounded. Jean and Ororo had extracted enough of Harry's special potion to revive the four recently deceased mutants. The shooter had possessed no identifying markings other than a tattoo on his right arm which read _Sinister_. The shooter being dubbed _Sinister_ possessed some kind of hypnotic power. There were no traces of residual telepathy in the victim's systems that could be detected so the power was something else. All five victims had been moved to safe-houses because they were presumably still targets.

"I can't believe the reaction of that one cop," Ororo declared as she sat down in a chair, her face angry.

"I had to resist cooking him in his skin. To suggest Emily would have been better off dead than a mutant because her mutation deformed her appearance…what a bastard," Jean added as she too sat down, on Harry's lap.

"There will always be idiots like that. Their attitude is the result of a lack of education," Harry explained.

 _"Logan couldn't find anything, Harry,"_ Lily informed her creator.

Harry relayed this information to his two ladies.

"This guy wasn't on any cameras either. So what do we do now?" Ororo asked.

"If he was only visible by eyesight then we need eyewitnesses. Let's go with the X-Men to the neighborhoods of the attack and look for eyewitnesses," Harry suggested.

Harry had risen as he talked and walked over to the window which looked out the back of the mansion. Ororo and Jean joined him at the window. The X-Men were busy working an exercise which simulated two different teams trying to retrieve explosives. A football was the explosive device. Scott was leading the exercise.

"Do you ever wish you were out there with them and didn't know the things you know behind the scenes?" Harry asked his two ladies.

"Not really," Ororo answered. "I would rather know than not."

"I agree," Jean added. "Plus the fringe benefits are phenomenal," she added with a sultry grin.

"Yes, definitely," Ororo agreed with her friend.

"Bobby seems to be fitting back in pretty nicely," Jean noted as she watched Ice-Man freeze parts of Warren's wings.

Warren dropped to the ground and Bobby retrieved the football. Then Kitty snatched it right out from Bobby's grasp.

"She forgot it was an explosive and her powers might set it off," Ororo noted.

"Let's remind her," Harry suggested as he opened the window and sent a transfiguration spell out at the football.

The football shifted into an actual explosive device. Immediately Kitty screeched as it started shorting out and the explosive went off. The yard was coated with whipped topping as were the X-Men in it. Jean and Ororo broke into laughter.

"You just can't resist covering people in your white cream can you, Harry?" Jean teased her lover when she had stopped her giggles.

"Better watch it or we'll nickname you Money Shot," Ororo added.

"Hmm…that might be a fun nickname," Jean mused.

"Don't even think about it," Harry said with a mock growl.

"Or what," Jean challenged.

"You'll cover us with your white cream?" Ororo added.

"I won't cover you with any cream for a month," Harry rebutted.

"You wouldn't do that, Harry," Jean assured.

"Don't try me," Harry answered, not serious.

"I'm calling your bluff, Money Shot," Ororo challenged.

"Time for a spanking," Harry said and slowly grabbed for the storm raiser.

Ororo danced aside with a squeal and fled. Harry gave chase. Jean telekinetically summoned a cloud of whipped topping and followed.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The X-Jet hovered over a building in Harlem as the X-Men departed onto the roof of the building.

"Let's split into groups of three," Scott suggested. "The remaining person can pilot the jet and keep an over-watch position in stealth mode."

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. "Ororo, would you go with Logan and Bobby? Kitty, come with Jean and I. Scott, how about you go with Colossus and Rogue?"

Those present nodded in agreement.

"We'll take midtown Manhattan," Colossus announced.

"We've got downtown," Ororo said.

"And we'll cover Harlem," Jean added.

"If you see Sinister use your communicators to let us know," Harry advised. "With his hypnotic stare you don't want to engage him on your own."

Harry took Kitty and Jean's hands and teleported away to another section of Harlem, another rooftop.

"Your teleporting feels so much different than Kurt's," Kitty noted. "I admit I prefer the non-sulphur and brimstone smelling version."

"I think he will eventually learn how to leave that behind," Harry mused.

"According to Cerebro Harlem has the densest concentration of mutants in all of Manhattan. So if Sinister wants more targets this is the best place for him to look," Jean put forth.

At that moment a figure burst out of the stairwell onto the roof. This figure was all black absorbing all light except for his eyes which glowed with an orange light as did his hands.

"I have been waiting for you cowards to show yourself on my turf," Roberto DaCosta (A.K.A. Sunspot) declared as he sent a concentrated beam of solar energy at the trio.

Harry was going to raise a shield but Jean beat him to it and stepped into the beam. Her aura of fiery energy flared around her and she waited until the blast stopped.

"That was pathetically weak, Roberto," Jean said. "But it felt good. This is a real blast of fire," she said as he sent out a blast of mildly hot fire at Roberto and knocked him on his ass.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked Roberto.

"Who are you?" Roberto demanded.

"We're the X-Men. You should ask who someone is before you blast them," Kitty pointed out.

"So you lot have finally decided to descend from your ivory towers and grace us with your presence. Well you help isn't needed or wanted. Our neighborhood watch can protect us," Roberto declared.

"Clearly," Harry said wryly. "The guy you should be worried about is called Sinister," he explained while projecting an image of Sinister. "If you aren't powered up in your protective state he can put a bullet in your head before you see him. That isn't even mentioning his hypnotic powers."

"Whatever," Roberto said while heading back towards the stairwell. "Just stay out of our business."

"They're so welcoming in Harlem," Kitty said sarcastically.

"That guy could use some training," Jean observed.

"Something tells me he wouldn't want it from our Institute," Harry noted earning nods of agreement from the two women with him.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Scott, Rogue, and Colossus did not have much better luck in their search for Sinister. They tried finding the supplier of the gun Sinister had used in the attacks via some of Colossus' old Russian arms dealer compatriots. Those compatriots tried killing the trio. The attempt did not go without retaliation. Rogue's group had better luck.

"Harry, we got a lead," Ororo said over her communicator. "A tattoo artist identified Sinister as a man named Essex who lives close by here."

"Where are you at?" Harry replied.

Ororo gave a location. Harry teleported over to that location with the rest of his group.

"Is there anyone inside?" Logan asked.

"Nobody I can sense. But that isn't a guarantee given how he apparently has the power to evade certain monitoring techniques such as cameras and your sense of smell," Jean replied.

"We should double up when we go in and leave some out here to cover things," Scott suggested.

"Kurt is overhead in the X-Jet," Harry announced. "Storm and Jean will take that window. Kitty and Bobby, you cover that window. Colossus, Logan, you take the main door. Rogue, you Scott, and I will stay out here and cover the building."

The X-Men all nodded in agreement. When Harry gave the signal they breached. Sinister as it turned out was not inside. Harry entered a few minutes after the team breached. Sinister A.K.A. Nathaniel Essex had a messy apartment. In one of the apartment's rooms there stood a manikin. The dummy was cloaked in a blue cape and sported strangely appointed blue paint on parts of the face.

"What do you think that is all about?" Ororo asked.

"Beats me," Kitty said while looking at the manikin.

 _"There appears to be a residual energy in the manikin that I do not recognize. It may be alien in origin,"_ Lily informed her creator.

"There is a possibly alien residual energy in that manikin," Harry informed his teammates.

"So Essex could be an alien?" Rogue questioned.

"I don't think he himself is one but he could be. More likely he is being influenced by an alien or maybe just someone from Earth who has harnessed a vastly different type of energy than I have encountered before," Harry explained.

"Well whatever he is I think I know who he is going after next," Scott said while staring at one wall.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Us," Logan said. "He is probably heading towards the Institute. We should go after him there."

Coming after the X-Men on their home turf was a bad move, especially taking into consideration the wards Harry had installed. The X-Men swiftly left Essex's apartment for their home. Harry made sure to erect some alerts charms which would tell him if Essex returned there before repairing the damage of their entrance. Harry didn't want to alert Essex to the X-Men's visit.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The X-Men reached the mansion to find Nathaniel Essex screaming in agony as the murderer tried to force his way through the wards. The wards were visibly glowing and attacking Essex.

"Jean, with me," Harry directed. "The rest of you hold back and use distance attacks if necessary to avoid his hypnotic powers."

Jean nodded as she followed her boyfriend to the jet's rear ramp.

"I'll be on the roof. Those wards are putting out a good amount of juice but if Essex gets feisty I can call down a hell of a lot more power on him," Storm suggested.

"I'll join you," Scott added.

Logan kept the jet hovering at a specific altitude. He hoped it was close enough for their range attacks to have an effect but far enough away to avoid Essex's hypnotics.

Jean and Harry landed side by side.

"Give up, Essex. No further harm needs to come to you," Harry called.

"Kill each other," Essex called while the jewel shape on his forehead glowed bright red.

Both telepaths felt a strong presence try to influence them. But Jean and Harry brushed the presence aside. Essex's eyes grew wide in surprise at the resistance displayed by his opponents. He drew two chrome-plated 45's and began shooting at the couple. Jean had already raised a telekinetic shield in anticipation of this move and the bullets bounced off. One bullet ricocheted back and hit Essex in the knee. He just grunted but didn't stop firing until his magazines were empty.

"Are you ready to surrender now?" Jean asked.

The lightning discharges and minor telekinetic blasts from the mansion's wards had continually been hammering Essex but while the murderer appeared to be in pain he had neither advanced or backed off. Lily had taken the opportunity to start scanning them.

 _"It appears Essex has some type of organic nano-organisms in them,"_ Lily informed her creator.

 _"Like biologically created nanites?"_ Harry clarified.

 _"Yes,"_ Lily confirmed.

 _"Natural or synthetic,"_ Harry prompted.

 _"I believe they are natural,"_ Lily answered. _"But I cannot be sure. And they are not native to his form."_

 _"Fascinating,"_ Harry thought.

Harry shot webbing at Essex and the man was unable to move out of the way in time. Essex strained against the webbing now binding him. He had no luck in breaking it. Harry applied webbing over Essex's eyes jerked the murderer forward. Harry delivered a light blow to Essex that knocked Essex out.

"What do we do with him now?" Jean asked as the wards went inactive and the X-Jet came in for a landing.

"I'll call Fury," Harry answered. "Nick can deal with imprisoning him."

"That was rather anticlimactic," Ororo commented a few moments later after she had joined her partners.

"I imagine it would have been more drama intense had anyone but two super-powerful telepaths faced Sinister," Kurt suggested.

"Yes, well as it stands this guy made it rather easy on us by coming to us," Scott mused. "We spent all that time looking for him for nothing."

"Not for nothing. We learned he was bat-shit crazy," Bobby pointed out. "He has to be with that manikin in his apartment."

Harry kept his own council on whether or not Essex was crazy.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"The ballistics confirms that those .45s Sinister was carrying were the same weapons used to shoot the other mutant victims," Fury informed Harry, Jean, and Storm after the trio had appeared in his office. "Essex used to work as a bioengineer for an Oscorp subsidiary in New Orleans. "He couldn't get approval to try hypnotic methods on live patients so started mucking about with himself. He became so crazy they let him go."

"Be aware that he might not be so crazy," Harry warned. "While some of his modification are self-made…there are foreign influences at work in him."

"Is that all you are going to give me?" Fury questioned.

"That is all your current level of technology is ready for," Harry answered.

"I don't have the energy to devote to getting frustrated with you anymore, Spider-Man," Fury said.

"You can be taught," Jean said with a grin before she and her companions vanished.

Fury looked at the spot where they had been and wished for what seemed like the thousandth time their technology level was at the point where S.H.I.E.L.D. could prevent Demire from teleporting about without pause.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry entered the museum where a hostage situation was taking place stealthily. He spotted a very large figure in enhancement armor spouting gibberish holding the museum workers hostage.

 _"Lily, erect force-fields over the exhibits in case our fight turns nasty,"_ Harry directed.

 _"Done,"_ Lily confirmed.

"Surrender peacefully and no further harm will come to you," Harry warned as he appeared to those in the museum.

The massive armored crazy-man turned to face Spider-Man. The armor was gold and black.

"The emperor has given the signal," Crazy-Man declared as spikes extended out of his wrist gauntlets. "We will do battle for Nurhachi."

The spikes were shot at Spider-Man at high velocity. Harry moved as fast as lightning and swatted the spikes out of the air. Crazy-Man charged forward and attempted to punch Spider-Man. Harry knocked the punch just to the side of his face and responded with a back-fist to the face and a reverse punch to the gut that cracked Crazy-Man's armor. With a pained grunt Crazy-Man jumped back and fired more spikes at Spider-Man. Harry again swatted the spikes out of the air. The police came charging in the door at the same time Crazy-Man charged Spider-Man. The police witnessed the seriously impressive side-kick Spider-Man delivered to Crazy-Man's midsection followed up by an uppercut that shattered the villain's armored helmet and knocked Crazy-Man out cold.

"Stand down," Captain Jeanne De Wolfe shouted to her swat team members. "Thank you Spider-Man."

"It's what I do," Harry simply answered.

"How is it nothing was destroyed in here during the fight? We heard the fighting over the speaker-phone," De Wolfe said.

"I protected the exhibits," Harry answered. "If you will excuse me I have more work to do."

Before De Wolfe could say anything further Spider-Man swung away.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

In orbit of Earth a black humanoid figure floated. That figure had been floating in a semi-frozen state for some considerable time without change. The creature known as Venom had placed its host Dr. Curt Connors into a sort of cryogenic stasis ever since Spider-Man had launched them into space. Nothing had changed since that time. The cryo-stasis was necessary to keep the host alive. Venom was waiting for something to happen, some help to come. That help came in the form of cosmic radiation which bombarded it in one strong burst. Energy filled Venom and as a result Venom changed slightly. It shed its outer layer like a snake shedding its skin. That outer layer appeared reddish and drifted away towards the international space station. Venom wasn't yet ready to return to Earth but it felt that time was approaching.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked her lover after he had shuddered as if he was cold.

Gwen was up early with her boyfriend working out in the gym he had built beneath the Parker residence. He had used some of his advanced technology to build a truly massive subterranean structure beneath the home in Queens. The structure included more than just a gym. A survival bunker, a lab complex, a pool, and many other amenities were contained underground.

"Yeah…my bio-net just fought off what would have been a truly nasty cold," Harry answered.

Gwen and Harry's other lovers had been let in on the knowledge of their bio-nets but didn't realize the true nature of the bio-nets yet. The ladies knew the bio-nets could heal their bodies and allowed Harry to find them if something happened to them but they didn't yet know about the AIs or the technology interface features of the AI tech.

"It must have been nasty if you could sense it," Gwen mused as she lifted half a ton on her shoulders.

"Yeah…most of the time I don't feel that type of thing but occasionally I will. But it's just a cold shiver and only momentary. Hermione designed it that way just to make sure we still felt alive. Or that was her reasoning when we asked her about it," Harry explained.

Gwen noticed the pensieve expression on the face of her lover.

"You never talk about them…Hermione, Fleur, and Nym…why?" Gwen inquired.

Harry was silent for a while as he lifted weights which were hundreds of times heavier than Gwen's load due to arcane enhancement.

"It's hard to explain," Harry said. He reached over and touched her neck with his left hand while establishing an empathic connection. "Maybe this will help."

"Oh…god," Gwen gasped as she experienced a depth of feeling her mind couldn't possibly comprehend. All she felt was warmth and love. "How…how do you stand that for a long period of time?"

"We learned to alter our synaptic densities and forge new types of intellectual storage in higher dimensions," Harry answered.

"I'll pretend I understood that," Gwen said.

"You know higher dimensions exist in spacetime right? I hope I have taught you that much," Harry said.

Harry had been working with his mates to learn more advanced science than what their public school system had taught them.

"Yes," Gwen confirmed.

"Well it is possible to create forms of matter in those dimensions. We have literally created new types of brain matter I suppose you could say in synthetic regions of those dimensions. We tailored the spacetime in those dimensions to suit our needs and then created places for our minds to grow. A greater depth of feeling could be experienced via this method," Harry explained.

"Ah ok…now I get it. It sounds rather alien," Gwen mused.

"It was at first but we quickly grew to enjoy it. Humans had to evolve or die," Harry explained. "An immortal mind has to be the least stagnant."

"Ok…so I know you really really love Hermione, Nym, and Fleur. How does that translate to you not needing to talk about them?" Gwen questioned.

"I feel like they are still with me. We can share our emotions when we are intimate and retain those emotional sharing experiences for all time. I can recall sharing sessions at will as well as the physical sensations and thoughts we exchanged as we made love or were together," Harry explained.

"Wow…so it's like they are still with you…always," Gwen said, catching on. "Will I be able to learn this someday?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Wicked," Gwen declared with a wide grin. At that moment Harry looked off into the distance for a moment and Gwen noticed. "What is it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. just started investigating some strange incidents of where several people have been attacked and almost seemed to have the life sucked out of them. These attacks started at the landing site of the recently returned space-shuttle and are heading towards New York," Harry explained. "I monitor a lot of different cases in the S.H.I.E.L.D. network. Well the investigators just analyzed a sample of the attacker's DNA. It's very similar to my own. Or rather, the attackers DNA is similar to my DNA before I came to this universe. It also has elements similar to the DNA of Venom but it's different."

"Are we talking about some twisted child of yours and Venom's?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Venom might have my old DNA," Harry admitted. "I want to go check out the scene of the latest attacks to see if I can't find out more."

"Do you want me to come with?" Gwen asked.

"No. It's ok. Stay and finish your workout. I'll be back later," Harry said before he disappeared.

Gwen quickly decided she wanted to go for a jog so ascended into the house and then left through the back door. After a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness Gwen heard a crack coming from the darkness in the back yard. Glowing orange eyes whose shape were like jagged tears appeared. What looked like a hellish demon with sharp teeth and red tentacle-like appendages stepped out of the darkness. Gwen was so terrified at the sight that she didn't even think. She reacted. Even as red tentacles lashed out at her Blend reached into the earth beneath where she was standing. She took control of that earth and bent it to her will. The earth exploded up and hammered into the red creature with enough force to send it miles into the air. The sound of the exploding earth rang like a bomb going off throughout the neighborhood.

"Gwen, are you alright?" May asked as she rushed out the back door.

MJ, Janet, and Susan were quick to follow being the only other ones present.

"This horrible creature that looked like an even more demonic version of Venom just tried taking me out. It looked like it wanted to eat me and not in a good way," Gwen explained.

Harry rematerialized at that moment and he quickly scanned the area while looking ready to fight off any enemy.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Harry asked as he stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm alright…I kind of freaked out. That creature you went looking for…I think it was just here," Gwen explained.

"What direction did it go in?" Harry asked.

"That way…several miles," Gwen answered while pointing.

"One moment…the neighbors have been attracted by the explosion of sound. I'm telepathically making them go about their business," Harry explained.

"Should we go after it?" Susan questioned.

"Yes…but if it's even remotely intelligent this organism will move off quickly," Harry answered.

Everyone focused on Gwen when she hissed in discomfort and held up her hand. There was what looked like a burn mark on her left wrist.

"The creature tagged me," Gwen explained. "I managed to hit it out of the ballpark before it could do anymore damage."

"Well let's get that taken care of," Harry suggested. "Then we can go after that thing."

"We'll get suited up and join you," Janet suggested.

Harry nodded agreement and then led Gwen inside.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 9/5/2017


	14. Chapter 14

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 14

Gwen entered the lab her boyfriend maintained under the house and saw him standing next to Susan and Janet looking at a chamber where a reddish organism similar to what she had just faced earlier was contained within. Gwen shivered as she came closer.

"It appears to have an unstable DNA matrix…and it needs to devour the DNA of other beings to stabilize its own matrix," Susan noted after examining the latest scans.

"Is that the same creature that attacked me earlier?" Gwen questioned.

"No. That creature is still running around somewhere but it will be back. I think it needs Harry's DNA to stabilize its own," Janet suggested. "This is a clone of that creature. We call the organism Carnage."

"How strong is that containment chamber?" Gwen asked.

Gwen didn't know why but she was pretty sure if she didn't have her mutant powers earlier or her enhancements due to her boyfriend she would have died earlier that day.

Harry sensed the fear in Gwen's tone and looked up from his analysis. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to worry. This thing isn't getting out of the containment chamber. I would have trouble breaking free," Harry admitted.

"Thanks," Gwen said as they parted. "Have you figured out where it came from?"

"The only thing we know is that it has the DNA of Venom and Spider-Man and we suspect it came from space," Susan answered.

"I am scanning the space surrounding Earth for any trace of Venom but space is pretty vast and there is no guarantee my technology can detect Venom. If some alien species picked him up after I knocked him into orbit I may not be able to penetrate that species' cloaking technology for example," Harry explained.

Harry was unaware that in the state Venom was currently in the creature wouldn't be easily noticed by a standard scan.

"Alright…but how will you kill it when it does come back assuming your logic is correct?" Gwen queried.

"We don't need to kill it," Janet answered. "Harry can trap it somewhere far away from Earth."

"Won't it just die when its DNA breaks down?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe. But Harry has access to time dilation field generator technology," Susan pointed out.

"So you want to slow down time for this Carnage. To what end?" Gwen said.

"Carnage is a new form of life. We shouldn't just snuff that life out," Janet explained. "Harry has been thinking about building a prison planet anyway to trap those beings who are too dangerous to humans to remain on Earth yet which shouldn't be killed."

"As long as it doesn't get back to Earth that is fine with me," Gwen said.

"I can set up gateways which utilize wormholes to step between here and the prison world. But I can set up protections on them to ensure only those who are authorized can get from the prison planet back to Earth. I can slow down time on that planet as an additional precaution. I can make sure thousands of years pass on Earth before a single day passes on the prison planet," Harry explained.

"Nice," Gwen said. "So before they could even get adjusted let alone form an escape plan human civilization will have evolved much further."

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Carnage's return to the Parker House resulted in a lot less fanfare than the creature's first visit. This time Carnage stepped within the house's ward radius. And the wards were now targeted to distinguish between their creator and Carnage. Carnage shared Peter Parker's DNA after all.

"It's like watching a bug hitting a bug zapper," Gwen noted as she and her friends watched Carnage scream and thrash in the ward generated lightning.

"Yes…except bugs just explode," MJ replied.

"You have to admire its resilience to not be charred crispy bits on the ground by this point," Susan noted.

"How long are you going to leave it writhing like that?" Janet questioned.

"That depends on how long it intends to suck the life out of me," Harry answered.

"That mental imagery is so wrong," Gwen declared with a grin.

Harry sent a whipped cream pie into the side of her face. There was silence in the living room as everyone gaped at the whipped cream pie.

"You did not just do that," MJ said before letting out a giggle.

 _"Money Shot makes an appearance!"_ Jean's amused thoughts drifted through the minds of those present.

 _"What do you mean, Jean?"_ Susan replied.

Jean's memories of the scene where Harry was nicknamed Money Shot were sent to the minds of his mates present.

"Money Shot…Money Shot…Money Shot," All the ladies in the room began chanting.

Harry conjured more Cool Whip pies and sent them at his lovers. The ladies showed just how much of his other type of cream they had ingested by dodging the pies.

"Wait…why are we dodging?" MJ asked. "It's Cool Whip!"

MJ caught the next pie and began inhaling the creamy goodness. The other ladies followed suit. Harry idly banished Carnage to the prison planet he had set up while watching the beauties eat cool whip pies.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"How do we know that other samples of your blood weren't taken from this one?" Janet questioned her boyfriend as she continued running the scanning equipment he had given her over Connor's lab at the university.

Janet still marveled at the small device that looked a lot like a tricorder from Star Trek.

"We don't know for sure," Harry replied. "And so far we still haven't found many new sources here after we cleaned it out last time. But Carnage did make a trip here probably because he wanted to come someplace familiar."

"Your DNA can be so dangerous in the wrong hands," Susan said. "It's quite surprising just how dangerous."

"Susan, you have no idea how much more dangerous it is now than it used to be. After I came to this universe my DNA became absolutely lethal if used by the wrong people. Fortunately it takes a level of technology beyond most races in this region of space to utilize the full lethal nature of my genetics," Harry explained.

"I would love to learn more about this true power," Susan admitted.

"In time you will, love," Harry assured.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry sat down in the love-seat in his room and was immediately joined by Gwen.

"Ok…what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

Gwen took his right hand in hers and played with his fingers. She was silent for a while.

"I am in no way complaining. But I would like to know why you have been so much more attentive to me of late," Gwen explained. "Does it have to do with the attack by Carnage? That is when things really seemed to change."

It was Harry's turn to be silent as he thought about his response.

"You know I have access to some really advanced technology," Harry said.

"Of course," Gwen confirmed.

"Well I have access to several classes of AI tech, artificial intelligences," Harry explained.

"Wicked," Gwen declared with a grin.

"Yes. Wicked," Harry agreed. "Well one of my AIs has been analyzing what the environment around me would be like had part of me never merged with the Peter Parker of this universe."

"That's…that's really wild," Gwen mused. "What did it find out?"

"There are many variables. But you have to remember that Venom got the DNA sample from before part of me ever arrived in this universe. It seems Carnage could have been created many other ways and may have evolved on his own. But from what my AI could simulate your mutant powers would not have emerged in enough time to save your life without my special intervention," Harry explained.

"And I wouldn't have had the strength, agility, and durability enhancements your seed grants your lovers for sure," Gwen concluded. "So Carnage killed me in the simulation."

"Yes," Harry confirmed quietly.

"Oh…ok…that explains a lot," Gwen said. "I bet my dad didn't take that so well."

"Your dad was dead by that point already," Harry said.

"That incendiary bomb you rescued him from?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. That would have killed him," Harry confirmed.

"I am so lucky to have you here," Gwen said in a whisper before pulling his arm around her shoulders and snuggling into him.

"I am the one who feels lucky," Harry assured. "I get to spend more time with you."

"I love you, Harry," Gwen whispered while turning her head enough to look up at his face.

"And I love you, Gwen Stacy," Harry assured before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

The two lovers had kissed for a while before they needed to breathe.

"Even if Carnage had gotten me…would you have been able to reverse the effects?" Gwen questioned. "You have some pretty amazing powers and tech."

"It depends on the stage of the attack. If your soul had left your body…things would have gotten a lot harder," Harry answered. "I could probably bring your soul back from the afterlife…but if you are in heaven…that isn't such a good thing."

"Does all of that really exist…heaven and hell and all that?" Gwen queried.

"It did in my home universe. But it all depended upon faith and belief. There were different versions of the after-life for different belief systems. Faith and belief have power," Harry explained.

"That's fascinating," Gwen admitted.

Gwen and her boyfriend continued to discuss the afterlife of various religions and existence beyond the veil for some time.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry looked up as MJ returned to the bedroom after having gotten dressed for the day. Harry had built each of his ladies rooms in the subterranean portion of the house for them to store their belongings, use their own private bathroom, and to get changed. All they had to do was step through a specially enchanted door in the upper portion of the house thinking where they wanted to go and they would appear in the desired room. The women just shared Harry's bedroom for sleeping and other fun activities.

"You look absolutely delicious," Harry told MJ as he gazed at her beauty.

The redhead was dressed in a pair of form fitting light blue jeans which emphasized her developing hips nicely, a pair of orange flip-flop sandals, an orange belly shirt which showed off her toned tummy nicely, and sported a yellow flower attached above her left breast, yellow bracelets, and a yellow Spider-Man style hair clip.

MJ stepped closer to her boyfriend while smiling and drew him into a happy kiss.

"Thank you, Tiger," MJ said, trying out a recently invented pet name for him. "So is this a school type day or not?"

"Hmm…decisions decisions," Harry mused. "I meant what I said about you being delicious looking. I'd rather stay here and taste you."

MJ laughed and pointed out, "We can't stay in bed all day, lover. How about this. Let's go to school and have some fun time in some interesting places while the teachers think we are in class."

"Deal," Harry agreed.

Just then Gwen came into the room looking quite delicious herself.

"What deal are you two making?" Gwen queried.

"Harry just agreed to come to school if I let him bend me over some teacher's desk and do all sorts of interesting things to me," MJ explained.

"Sounds like a blast. Sign me up," Gwen declared with an eager grin. "Let's go."

The trio left the house heading towards their high school.

"It's such a beautiful day out. It seems a shame to be spending it in school," MJ mused. "You should really think about releasing that knowledge transfer tech to the public so school can be done away with."

"Well it wouldn't be done away with. It would just require less time to reinforce the memories. Remember that I wouldn't be releasing the most advanced versions of the tech right away. The earlier versions still required reinforcement of any transferred knowledge," Harry pointed out.

"Still…less school would be better," Gwen said.

"Look at you two…I give you a taste of better living through technology and already you are growing bored with your old lives," Harry teased.

"Only because that taste was so good," MJ pointed out.

"You have a point," Harry agreed. "Humanity has spent so much time having to struggle to survive…technology will make that requirement obsolete. They will have to find new ways to live their lives. Pleasure and entertainment will become more important."

"I like the sound of that," Gwen declared with a wide grin.

"Me too," MJ agreed.

The trio proved how much they enjoyed pleasure for the rest of the day at the school in various places and on various pieces of furniture.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"So what did you think of the movie?" Harry asked as he walked out of the theater arm in arm with MJ.

Harry glanced at his girlfriend and admired her beautiful features. The sunlight caught her fiery red hair and seemed to make it glow. He found her thoughtful expression adorable. The couple had just emerged from watching the third hobbit movie which Harry's film division had just released years before its time relative to his native reality.

"I'm kind of sad that Thorin died," MJ mused.

"But not that Kili died?" Harry asked.

"No," MJ answered after a thoughtful moment. "While the idea of star-crossed lovers such as Kili and Tauriel working out might be romantic in some sense it would also end in tragedy. He would die and she would live on. From his perspective that might not matter but it would hurt her terribly."

"I am glad to hear you say that," Harry mused. "I was worried the romanticism would overshadow all other concerns. So what are you in the mood to eat?"

"Chinese," MJ replied.

"Chinese it is," Harry answered as he ducked into an alley and took them to China.

"Share an order of fried dumplings with me and a roast pork egg roll," MJ suggested as she sat down at the front of one of the restaurant stalls.

Harry ordered the food in flawless Chinese as he sat beside his girlfriend. He had the same thing as her. He glanced around briefly after ordering.

"I love the food but this place reminds me of my old world in the bad aspects before humanity licked overpopulation," Harry mused.

"Maybe next time we could find a less crowded part of China?" MJ suggested. "One of the rural villages might be better for that."

"That could work," Harry agreed.

"Thanks," MJ said as Harry handed her the food. After taking her first bite and swallowing she said, "I love the food too but this is going to go straight to my hips."

Harry snorted and pointed out, "MJ…you haven't hit 20 yet. Your hips are supposed to fill out. And I have to say I like it. Besides…with all the working out we do you'll lose anything you gain swiftly enough."

MJ pouted at her boyfriend for a moment before she leaned over quickly and licked his right ear.

"What was that for?" Harry queried.

"For not letting me focus on my weight like other normal teenage girls," MJ said teasingly.

"There is nothing normal about the weight issues facing teenage girls your age. They either allow themselves to get morbidly obese or they focus on their weight so much they become unhealthily thin. Very few have a happy medium. I like a healthy weight on my women which you have. You can even stand to eat a bit more," Harry admitted. "But in any case you are beautiful to me as you are."

"You should do something about the weight issue if you are that concerned," MJ suggested.

"I have been considering it. The issue is very complex. The biggest factor in the obesity issue is the fact that so much food is produced with high fructose corn syrup combined with a lack of exercise," Harry explained.

"Do you have any ideas what to do about it?" MJ queried.

The couple spent the rest of their date talking about issues of interest to both.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry was walking down the hall with MJ and Liz. Gwen was in the bathroom. Harry neatly avoided the foot stuck out to trip him and stopped to look intently at Kong.

"Dude…what the fuck," Harry said.

Kong eyed Harry just as intently with an unreadable expression. Kong's face twisted into a grin.

"I just felt the urge and had to do it," Kong admitted.

"Try to control your urges," Harry replied.

"Or what," Flash said. Then he started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

A crowd gathered which picked up the chant. That was when Harry noticed Johnny Storm standing nearby watching the potential fight. Johnny was in plain clothes. Just then a teacher came out and broke up the group chanting to fight.

"Kong…you hate it when Flash picks on you. Don't do it to Peter," MJ pointed out.

"Kong likes it," Flash replied.

"Nobody likes your show, Flash," Liz interjected as Gwen caught up with the group.

"No girl thinks it's cute," MJ assured.

"I get plenty," Flash assured.

MJ got into Flash's face and said, "Peter gets more."

"Yeah…well I'm more into quality, Watson," Flash rebutted.

The silence was deafening at this. Harry passed MJ a small cylinder about the size of a flashlight.

"You asked for this, Flash," Harry stated.

MJ pointed the cylinder at Flash and pressed a button. A purple beam shot out and hit Flash in the crotch before cutting out.

"Hey…what was that?!" Flash demanded.

"My genius boyfriend has invented an Impotence Beam. The name is self-explanatory. If I hit you too many times it will become permanent. Right now it is temporary. Learn to behave," MJ stated.

"You little bitch," Flash growled before making to leap at MJ.

Gwen delivered a swift side kick at Flash's side that knocked him into a locker followed by a chop to the back of his head which saw him unconscious. Liz, Kong, and Johnny (who had been observing the confrontation) were stunned. Harry, MJ, and Gwen started walking away. Liz and Johnny followed.

"Hey," Johnny said as he jogged and caught up. "The name is Johnny. That was awesome. Does that thing really make people impotent?"

"I'm Peter but people like to call me Harry a lot," Harry said. "This is MJ, Gwen, and Liz. And yeah…it works."

"Wicked," Johnny declared with a grin while noticing how attractive all three females were. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"We were going to the beach on Friday," MJ answered. "You are welcome to come along."

"That sounds like fun," Johnny agreed. "Where at exactly?"

Gwen told Johnny. Johnny shared lunch with the group.

 _"Is it weird befriending him when you are bedding his sister?"_ MJ sent.

 _"A little,"_ Harry confirmed. _"But then again I'm also sleeping with quite a few gorgeous women so I am not even close to being normal."_

 _"Speaking of that…Liz has finally worked up the nerve to ask me to tell you she wants to go out on a date with you,"_ MJ informed her lover.

 _"That sounds great,"_ Harry replied. _"What do you think finally prompted her to agree to a date? I know she and you already talked about her dating me and you made the offer."_

 _"Well she has liked you ever since you came to this universe. I think she was trying to reconcile your new level of hotness with the nerdy kid we grew up with. When she saw Johnny today she also had the hots for him. But I haven't exactly left out your amazing skills in bed from our girl talk. She wants you more. And she wants to see if things will work out between you now rather than wait until later. She doesn't want to waste anymore time. If you two work out in a relationship then that is great. If you don't she wants to move on with hotties like Johnny,"_ MJ explained.

 _"That makes sense,"_ Harry mused.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Why is he hanging out with a bunch of sophomores like us?" Kong asked as he, Harry, Gwen, MJ, and Liz sat on the beach watching Johnny swim.

"Well I think he is hoping to hook up with one of us," Liz said before letting out a pleased moan as Harry's hands worked magic on her back.

Harry was giving the blonde a massage.

"And he is new and was attracted by Peter's Impotence Beam," Gwen added.

"Flash is super pissed about that. He has been threatening to kill you all," Kong admitted.

"How was the water," Liz asked Johnny as Johnny came ashore dripping wet.

"It kind of smelled," Johnny admitted.

"There is a reason none of us went into the water," Gwen teased.

"Is there any food?" Kong asked.

"What are we doing for food?" Johnny asked after actually growing hungry himself due to swimming.

Harry picked up some pizzas and brought them back to the beach. After it grew dark Liz started to tell Johnny and some other beach-goers that had joined the group about the Green Goblin attack on their high school.

"Here…you can just watch it," Harry suggested as he projected a hologram from what the others had thought was his watch.

"How are you doing that?" Johnny asked.

"Harry works for Spider-Man in the R&D applications development department," MJ proudly stated.

"You actually work for him. Have you ever gotten to meet him?" Johnny asked.

"Sure. He's my direct boss. He records all of his fights. I'm streaming this from the company's database. He wouldn't mind me showing it," Harry explained.

"I love that guy. He stands for something. He just goes out there and helps people and doesn't ask for anything in return," Johnny said while standing up and waving his arms for emphasis. "He used to get such crap for it too."

"Johnny," Liz screamed in alarm as Johnny's arm caught fire.

"Crap," Johnny said when he noticed. His whole body caught fire and he lifted into the air. "I can totally explain this."

Despite Johnny's assurances everybody present except Harry, MJ, Gwen, and Liz bolted as Johnny lifted into the air slightly. Liz looked like she wanted to bolt but instead just held onto Harry's hand tighter.

"No need," Harry explained. "You have abilities."

"You aren't the only one, little brother," Susan said as she appeared.

"Susan, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked as he touched down.

Susan looked questioningly at her boyfriend. He gave a nod of ascent while his form shifted into that of Spider-Man.

"He is my boyfriend," Susan explained while pointing at Harry.

Liz was stunned for a moment before saying, "Everything makes a lot more sense. Why you have so many girlfriends and are so smart. But Spider-Man came from another universe. How is Peter who we have known for years been him? Did you come here when you were a baby?"

"I would like to know that too," Johnny said as he touched down and turned his flame powers off.

"You won't be able to talk about this with anyone who isn't already in the know about his history and true identity," Susan informed Liz and Johnny. "His technology assures that."

"When I came to this universe I was drawn to Peter Parker as a compatible being. I decided to merge with him," Harry explained before going into more detail.

"That is amazing," Johnny admitted.

"No wonder you've been so happy recently," Liz said to MJ.

Everyone present noticed Liz didn't take her hand away from Harry's.

"Yeah…having him for my boyfriend can have that effect," MJ said.

"True that, sister," Gwen added.

"I am a really big fan," Johnny told Harry after a lull in the conversation.

"I gathered," Harry agreed. "I take it you want to use your powers to help people?"

"Yeah…but Sue and Reed are taking the slow and cautious approach," Johnny admitted.

"You will be revealed in your own time," Susan assured.

"This sucks…there is no way I can come back to Midtown now that those people have seen my powers," Johnny lamented. "And I've really enjoyed hanging out with you guys."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'll make sure the others don't remember the power incident. As far as they will recall they will think they had a great time," Harry announced.

"You can do that?" Johnny said with surprise.

"It would be better to ask what he can't do," Susan said while fondly glancing at her boyfriend.

The group spent a little more time getting to know each other before they decided it was time to call it a night.

Before he left Johnny asked, "Susan, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Susan answered as she walked away from the re-lit bonfire with her brother out of hearing range.

Johnny looked uncomfortable for a moment before he said, "I was wondering if I could have your phone number or email. You may be from another universe but you are still my sister and I am your brother. Family should stick together."

Susan touched a holographic interface that she called up with a gesture and said, "The info is in your phone under the name Susan. Even Reed won't be able to see it."

"How did you do that?" Johnny asked.

"Holographic interface coded to me. Only I can see it. Harry gives us some wicked toys," Susan explained.

"Sweet. And thanks," Johnny said before stepping forward and pulling Susan into a hug.

"Don't tell the others at the Baxter Building you have my info," Susan cautioned.

"I won't," Johnny assured before they rejoined the group and then said their goodbyes.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

When Jameson assigned Ben Ulrich to interview the claimed sorcerer Steven Strange and directed Peter Parker to go along Harry decided to actually attend in person.

"How is school?" Ben asked Harry as Ben wrung the doorbell beside the large door of Strange's mansion.

The mansion was a large stone affair and Harry could feel the wards quite strongly throughout the property.

"I am only there for the females, my friend," Harry answered. "Just for the females."

"Yeah…good reason to go to school," Ben mused knowing Peter was a super smart teen.

"Yes?" Wong said as he answered the door.

Harry sensed limited magical capabilities in the bald Asian man who answered the door.

"Hello. I am Ben Ulrich from the Daily Bugle. We had an appointment with Dr. Strange for an interview," Ben said.

"I am sorry but this is not a good time," Wong replied. Harry's spider-sense went off. "I'm sorry the Doctor is ill and I must attend to him."

Wong closed the door.

"That's just freaking great," Ben groaned. "You want to go grab some dinner?"

"Normally I would say yes but I have a ton of homework to do tonight," Harry replied.

"Are you ok to get home? Where do you even live?" Ben asked.

"Queens," Harry answered. "And I can get home. Thanks for asking."

Ben nodded and said, "See you later, Peter."

Harry sensed the magical energies in the mansion roiling and quickly changed into his costume. He leapt up towards the large window with a frame shaped like a magical sigil. Violet light was pouring out of the window. Harry sensed the runes carved into the frame. Stephen Strange lay on the floor writhing in quite a bit of discomfort. Wong was crouched over Strange clutching a large jewel pouring out magical light and energy.

 _"What am I looking at, Lily?"_ Harry asked his bio-net AI.

 _"Most probably Wong is attempting to help Strange fight off some demonic entity trying to possess the sorcerer. Wong does not appear to be successful. The demonic entity comes from outside this reality,"_ Lily answered.

 _"Get me through these wards without taking them out,"_ Harry directed.

Lily used senses which Harry couldn't perceive on a conscious level but which he possessed to analyze the ward scheme and then twisted his phasing abilities to phase through the wards. When Harry was inside he leapt down to stand in front of a very surprised Wong. Harry reached out with his hand and with Lily's help projected a suppression field which weakened the demonic entity's conduit into this universe enough that Strange could fight it off. Within moments strange woke up. He was sweating. Harry analyzed Strange's mental defensive barriers. The barriers were weakened but would grow stronger because of the survived attack.

"Well that was really unpleasant," Stephen declared emphatically. "What just happened?"

Wong was staring at Harry suspiciously Stephen noted. Stephen also noted that the wards were still up and intact. If this was the real Spider-Man then they were in the presence of a great hero and perhaps the most powerful being on the planet Earth. Stephen would be cautious though in case this wasn't the real Spider-Man.

"What is the last thing you remember, Master Stephen?" Wong asked.

"We were meditating…just you and I," Stephen answered.

"Yes," Wong prompted.

"And then-umm…," Stephen trailed off.

"Did you create your astral defense spells before your meditation?" Wong questioned.

"I…um," Stephen answered.

"Do you recall what your father's notes say can occur if you do not create astral defense spells before you commence meditation?" Wong queried.

"I can accidentally create astral plane dimensional doorways," Stephen answered.

"Yes…and you open yourself to possession by beings of unearthly energies and demonic nature," Wong explained. "As far as I could tell you were being held in a nightmare state against your will. I tried using the D'nura crystals to wake you but I was not being very successful. Spider-Man stepped in to assist."

"Why does my face hurt?" Stephen asked. "And does that mean you have magical powers?" Stephen said to Harry.

"I was not very successful in waking you so I panicked. I tried slapping you," Wong admitted. "My apologies."

Harry replied, "Where I come from technology has reached the point where it is indistinguishable from magic."

Harry didn't actually answer the question but Stephen didn't realize that.

"Thank you for helping me, Spider-Man," Stephen said gratefully. "My nightmare was quite horrible. My mother was trying to kill me."

"Call me, Harry," Harry suggested.

"Please call me Stephen. And this is Wong," Stephen answered in kind.

"The wards you have on this place are pretty impressive," Harry noted.

Stephen perked up at hearing this observation.

"My father crafted many of them himself," Stephen said with pride. "Before he went missing."

"How did you get through our wards without disturbing them?" Wong asked.

"That would be my secret. If I tell you then you might be able to develop a counter. I don't like displaying most of my secrets out in the open," Harry replied.

"But you have written books and made movies about your abilities," Stephen pointed out.

It was obvious this Stephen Strange was still very young and inexperienced. Wong had a lot more life experience.

"But those are only a small fraction of your true abilities," Wong observed with certainty.

Harry's only confirmation was a slight nod of his head. Stephen was rather stunned. The powers Spider-Man had displayed to the public would allow the superhero to go toe-to-toe with gods. If he could do more…the implications were astonishing.

"You seem to be in need of a sparring partner if you want to learn magical combat," Harry noted.

"Would you be able to help me?" Stephen asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Why would you help us?" Wong asked.

"He has power," Harry said while pointing at Stephen. "With that power if he doesn't learn to defend himself if he gets taken over he could become a serious threat. He could also become a great force for good. Let's see what you can do. I'm assuming that specially warded room upstairs is for practicing combat?"

"Yes," Wong confirmed.

"I'll show you the way," Stephen replied while trying not to show his eagerness at being able to show what he could do.

Stephen would not be so eager after his first humbling lesson. But he would work to get better.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Roxxon Laboratories…

 _"What's the story on this guy?"_ MJ asked as she and her lover invisibly crawled into Roxxon laboratories where an attempted robbery was in progress.

 _"He's a thug who fancies himself a super-villain going by the name Shock Master,"_ Harry answered. _"The technology in those bladed gauntlets he is wearing is projecting the lightning blasts you are seeing."_

 _"Right…so if the gauntlets are taken out he is pretty powerless,"_ MJ confirmed.

 _"Other than him rocking steroids,"_ Harry replied. _"Yes…he would be powerless. But those gauntlets are encased in an Adamantium shell."_

MJ winced.

 _"Alright…watch my back,"_ MJ urged.

 _"I always do. Watching your backside is my favorite pastime,"_ Harry sent teasingly.

MJ smirked at her boyfriend and then leapt off the ceiling straight at Shock Master's head.

"Give me the Adamantium," Shock Master was yelling just as he saw the eyes of one of the scientists widen while looking behind him.

Shock Master spun already bringing his shock gauntlets to aim and released dual blasts of electrical energy at the descending redhead. MJ grunted as she was blasted back but absorbed the energy hitting her body pretty quickly. Her grunt was more from surprise than pain. She leapt forward and dodged two more blasts along the way. While rushing Shock Master she released his blasts right back at him. He danced aside but this didn't allow him to aim. She may not have been as strong as her boyfriend but MJ's flying kick to the side of Shock Master's head saw the wannabe super-villain out cold. MJ used one of the web-shooters her boyfriend had given her to restrain Shock Master before shooting a web-line to the ceiling and climbing back up to Harry.

 _"Good work,"_ Harry praised.

 _"Thank you,"_ MJ replied and inwardly pleased at the praise.

The couple touched down on top of the school a short while later and quickly changed out of their costumes. MJ stepped up and gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips. She always loved doing that right after taking off her mask. She then took his hand and walked down into the school with him. Gwen came around the corner of the stairwell next to the duplicates of Harry and MJ. The duplicates vanished.

"Heads up…Osborn Jr. is back from his sabbatical in Europe," Gwen said while pointing down the hall.

Harry had ordered the golem he had impersonating Norman Osborn to take Osborn Jr. on a tour of Europe. Harry figured Jr. could use the relaxation.

"You're looking good Parker," Osborn Jr. informed his friend as he walked up to the trio. "Though your companions look better," he added.

"He has a point," Gwen said while leaning on Harry's left shoulder.

"That he does," MJ added leaning on the other shoulder.

"So tell us about your trip," Harry suggested.

"Alright," Osborn Jr. agreed before telling the trio a little about his vacation.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Peter," Osborn Jr. called as he ran up to the superhero after school.

"Wait for me in the car," Harry said to Gwen and MJ who both nodded agreement.

When the girls had left Osborn Jr. said, "Peter, I've been thinking about you and our lives a lot. I know you are Spider-Man. I thought back on all of our past interactions and you getting bitten by that spider at Oscorp. I know my dad was the Green Goblin. I know all of this. Every time my father had an occurrence of his monstrosity you were there. I came back to Queens and find you dating my girlfriend."

With that statement Osborn Jr. walked away leaving Harry quite surprised behind. When Harry reached the car the girls knew something was wrong. Liz was with them. She had started dating Harry and already knew he was Spider-Man. He regularly gave her a ride home though sometimes she came home with them and hung out at the Parker residence.

"What's wrong?" MJ asked.

Harry got into the driver's seat.

"Our resident Osborn has figured out that I am Spider-Man. He also mentioned that I am dating his girlfriend," Harry answered.

"What?!" MJ shouted. "We dated briefly before I started dating you."

"And how did he figure out you were Spider-Man?" Gwen asked.

"MJ, I don't mind that you dated other guys. Hell…you can still date other guys if you want. It would be hypocritical of me to restrict you from that given how many women I am with," Harry explained. "As for how he figured my secret out…he knew me before I came to this universe and merged with Peter Parker. I probably slipped up back then."

Liz found her boyfriend's viewpoint on relationships interesting and unique. Most boys would want to be able to date many different women but wouldn't let those women date any other men. She wondered how Harry's viewpoint would fair if one of them actually did go date other men. But from what she had heard among his other girlfriends none of them were even contemplating dating other men. Harry kept them perfectly satisfied sexually and emotionally. Whenever they wanted someone to talk to, to hold, to give them a back rub, to cry to, or if they just wanted to be alone Harry always knew. Liz had wondered how one man could be so perfect for so many women. Last weekend she had gotten a chance to talk to Jean Grey. The redhead had explained the situation pretty easily.

Harry apparently had access to technology which analyzed both the subconscious and conscious thoughts of his women. The analysis tech then told him on a subconscious level what they wanted. He wasn't consciously constantly reading their thoughts. That was too much data for his mind to process. But his tech was analyzing it all. Through his technology Harry actually knew what his ladies wanted before they did because his tech analyzed the thoughts in the subconscious mind before those thoughts filtered to the conscious mind in one form or another. And the conscious mind actually had a harder time understanding the results of subconscious analyses than Harry's tech did. Such technology awed Liz when she had heard of it. But she was grateful for it as were all of his ladies. She had only been dating Harry Potter for a short while but already she was glad to call him her boyfriend.

"Harry, we don't need other men," MJ assured. "You are plenty man enough for us and it takes all of us to sate you."

"You tell him," Gwen added.

"What do you think Osborn Jr. is going to do with what he knows?" Liz asked.

"I'm not sure. We will just have to wait and see," Harry answered. "So how did everyone's day go?"

The change of subject was clearly felt and everyone did their best to put their worries aside about Osborn Jr.'s knowledge.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"I just had a very disturbing conversation with Osborn Jr.," MJ informed her boyfriend and friends after she got into the car after school the next day.

"What was the conversation about?" Harry asked.

"He tried manipulating me," MJ said angrily. "I feel like he totally just insulted my intelligence. He tried playing off the conversation where he told you we used to date like it was nothing…like he was making a joke. He is trying to cause friction between us."

"Something definitely sounds like it is wrong with him," Gwen said. "Would he do this do you think before this whole Green Goblin incident?"

"No," Liz answered easily. "The Harry Osborn we knew growing up wouldn't do these things."

"But he isn't that Harry Osborn anymore," Harry pointed out. "People change as they age."

"How did you handle him?" Gwen asked MJ.

"I played along like I didn't realize he was trying to manipulate me and he bought my ignorance act," MJ replied.

"Sweet," Liz commented.

"We will continue to keep an eye on him," Harry stated.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Harry, you have a call from Osborn Jr.," Aunt May told her nephew as she handed him the phone later that night.

"Thanks," Harry said while taking the phone from May. "Hello."

"Peter, it's time for you to help me. And I will help you," Osborn Jr. said from the phone. "Bring the costume."

The line went dead as Osborn Jr. hung up. There had been a slight tinge of insanity in Osborn Jr.'s tone.

"What did he want?" MJ asked as she stood in the nearest doorway with Gwen and May.

"He wants me to come over," Harry answered. "In my costume," he added.

"So whatever he has been building towards is here," Gwen suggested.

"I don't like it," May stated. "I don't think you should go."

Gwen threw a grin at Harry at this typical response from May. May Parker would worry about her nephew despite his immense power level.

"May, the last time Spider-Man faced off against a goblin Spider-Man was nowhere near as powerful as he is now. And Osborn Jr. doesn't have his father's powers," MJ pointed out.

"Stop with the logic," May replied. "I don't like it when you lot use logic on me."

Harry sat down on the couch in the living room. Gwen and MJ sat on either side of him and snuggled up to him. Harry could just teleport to Osborn Jr.'s residence so didn't need to rush.

"Because you can't fight logic," Harry teased.

"Too true," May mused. "Any idea what Osborn Jr. is really up to?"

"I have ideas," Harry replied.

"Care to share," May prompted.

"I am a little worried that his father may have driven Osborn Jr. slightly insane," Harry answered. "Of course he could simply be motivated out of revenge."

"Either way we will kick his ass," Gwen declared.

"We?" Harry said.

"Yes, I said _we_ ," MJ asserted. "We are going with you even if you have us cloaked."

"Sounds fine to me," Harry said. "I love having two of my favorite women around me."

"Smooth," Gwen observed.

The group chatted for a while longer before they suited up and headed out.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry entered Osborn Jr.'s apartment silently with MJ and Gwen following behind under cloak. The trio quickly located Osborn Jr. by the sounds of shouting. Osborn Jr. appeared to be arguing with nobody.

 _"Lily, perform a multi-spectral and multi-dimensional scan of the environment,"_ Harry directed. _"I want to know if there is some entity here we can't see."_

 _"There is not,"_ Lily answered seconds later. _"He is arguing with himself unless he is acting."_

"Harry, who are you talking to?" Harry asked Osborn Junior from the ceiling.

"Um…nobody," Osborn Junior replied as he looked up at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man dropped to the floor and stood upright facing Osborn Junior.

"Why did you want me to come here, Harry?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Umm," Harry began before glancing off to his side. As if speaking to someone else Osborn Junior said, "No. No, that's not true."

"Harry, you told MJ I killed your dad. Why do you think that?" Spider-Man asked.

"No," Osborn Junior answered Harry. Then in rage he glanced to the side and shouted, "Shut Up!" Osborn Junior backed up to a nearby couch as if he was being pushed back. "LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" There was a pause and then another shouted, "No!" Several times Osborn Junior shouted, "You can't make me!"

 _"Harry, can you figure out what he is seeing?"_ MJ sent to her boyfriend from where she still clung to the ceiling invisibly next to Gwen.

MJ was concerned for Osborn Junior. Despite his lying and manipulative ways Osborn Junior had once been someone she had cared about. Old habits died hard and this situation might not be Osborn Junior's fault.

 _"Yes,"_ Harry sent back before thinking to Lily. _"Lily, please discern what Osborn Junior is seeing and project it to MJ, Gwen, and I."_

Within moments a balding man loomed over Osborn Junior and shouted, _"YOU WERE THERE!"_

The scene at Oscorp where Norman Osborn turned himself into the Green Goblin played out before the eyes of all present. Osborn Junior had been present that fateful day. Osborn Junior's clothing began smoldering as flames started licking across his body.

 _"But he wasn't exposed,"_ MJ rebutted, referencing the original serum which had turned Norman into a monster.

 _"She is right,"_ Lily confirmed. _"Harry Osborn wasn't exposed that day. He was exposed recently in a hidden bunker Harry's vision led him to. The vision caused Harry to expose himself."_

S.H.I.E.L.D. had been regularly checking Osborn Junior's blood to make sure the youth hadn't contracted his father's monstrosity.

 _"What is causing these visions?"_ Harry queried.

 _"I am still trying to determine that,"_ Lily answered. _"His psyche is very fragmented. There it is…I have found it. It would appear Norman Osborn put his son through hypnotic therapy for years to program many fail-safes into his mind. Norman wanted to control his son thoroughly. The fail-safe to dose himself with the Green Goblin serum was just the latest contingency Norman programmed in."_

 _"Can the damage be undone?"_ Harry asked grimly.

 _"Yes. But it will take time or I will permanently break his mind,"_ Lily answered. _"The level of psionic damage here is astonishing. This cannot be rushed."_

Harry did not need to tell his bio-net AI to hurry for Osborn Junior chose that moment to shift into a goblin creature.

 _"He's almost as big as the Hulk,"_ MJ noted in alarm.

 _"But he is no Hulk. Our man can take him,"_ Gwen stated.

Flames licked across the goblins back as the creature turned and roared at Spider-Man. Spider-Man shot webbing around the goblin. The enchanted material held for all of twenty seconds against a struggling and straining goblin before the flame the goblin was putting off started burning too hot. The goblin would burn down the building and kill everyone inside. Spider-Man drug the goblin out the side of the building and lowered the creature to the road below. Traffic got out of the way and people ran screaming. MJ and Gwen revealed themselves and started getting the civilians back. The goblin's fire continued to burn hotter and brighter so Harry released the creature from the webbing. Immediately the flames died down in intensity.

When Spider-Man settled onto the roadway the goblin rushed forward and threw a jab at the superhero's face. Harry caught the thrown fist and held it. The goblin reached forward with a clawed hand and gripped Spider-Man's other shoulder. The goblin tried lifting Spider-Man up but grew confused when the superhero didn't budge. Harry was anchoring himself in spacetime. The goblin changed tactics and tried slashing his claws across Spider-Man's chest. Nothing happened. The claws glanced off of Spider-Man's chest as if the superhero was harder than diamond. In frustration the goblin picked up a nearby abandoned taxi-cab and smashed it down upon Spider-Man. The sound of tearing metal was heard for a mile around along with the explosion that occurred when the taxi's fuel tank was ruptured and met the flame from the goblin.

When the explosion cleared the goblin found Spider-Man unharmed and unmoving. This time when the creature threw a jab at Spider-Man the superhero caught the goblin by the wrist and arm-dragged the goblin over his shoulder. The sound of the goblin hitting the pavement hard was like thunder. The battle drug on for minute after minute with Harry countering the goblin's attacks using perfect martial arts techniques. Harry thought he did a superb job of keeping the fight contained with minimum property damage.

 _"Is he ever going to tire out?"_ MJ sent to her boyfriend.

 _"Yeah…I mean I know you have super-stamina, lover…but shouldn't he be exhausted by now?"_ Gwen added.

 _"His bio-energy levels still have a ways to go yet before he is tired out,"_ Harry assured. _"I can go a lot longer than he can."_

 _"You don't have to assure us, tiger,"_ MJ assured her man.

 _"Ain't nobody complaining about your staying power,"_ Gwen stated.

It was a testament to Harry's skill that he could maintain a conversation with two women and still toss the goblin around. He wasn't even tapping into Lily's abilities to do it. Harry wasn't aiming to actually even seriously harm Goblin-Osborn but more to tax the goblin's endurance. Spider-Man was relentless in his continued hits, throws, and occasional temporary bindings of the goblin. This tactic was so effective that Osborn Junior didn't have time to think up a counter. This all served to let Lily do her thing. Everything was going great until Fury flew in with a Hulk-Buster-Unit (HBU). The HBU was comprised of a team of individuals in flight-capable powered armor with some really big guns.

"Harold Osborn, stand down," Fury called over the volume enhancer of his suit. "This is a fully trained Hulk Buster Unit. You kiddo are no Hulk."

Harry used the teleporter network to transport Janet onto the scene in her Wasp uniform.

 _"What's up, lover?"_ Janet asked.

Janet among Harry's lovers was one of the only women with the most experience with dealing with Nick Fury.

 _"I am working to disable Osborn in a way Fury cannot see. I need Nick to back off,"_ Harry explained.

 _"Gotcha, stud. I'll talk with him,"_ Janet said while flying towards Fury.

MJ and Gwen were doing a wonderful job in keeping the collateral damage to a minimum. Gwen was actually repairing damaged structures already. Harry wasn't sure if Janet would have been successful in convincing Nick Fury to back off but the point became moot as Lily's efforts resulted in the goblin reverting to human form.

"Is he cured?" Nick asked as he touched down nearby.

"No," Harry answered while binding Osborn Junior with webbing. "His father had him in years of hypno-therapy programming as a fail-safe. Norman had a fail-safe so that his son would self-dose with the serum which caused Norman to go goblin."

"Where did he get the serum?" Nick demanded.

"There is a bunker but the location is kind of scrambled in his thoughts. I can get it with time but right now I'm trying to undo the mental harm Norman has done without causing further damage," Harry explained.

"Which I imagine is quite hard to do and maintain a conversation," Janet pointed out.

"Right," Fury said and stepped back.

Fury directed his HBU to maintain their aim on Osborn Junior. Janet had to suppress a smirk when she noticed that the members of the HBU were very careful not to point their weapons at Spider-Man. The entire world knew a lot of what Janet's boyfriend was capable of. Even if they didn't know everything what they did know was enough to make any sane or intelligent person fear him. Unfortunately most criminals were not intelligent and some weren't even sane.

"Talk to Federal and local and let them know what happened here. There is no need for a cover," Fury told one of his men.

 _"Can you give Osborn Junior control over the goblin within him?"_ Janet inquired, knowing her boyfriend didn't actually need to concentrate while doing his thing with telepathy.

 _"I could,"_ Harry said. _"But I am not sure if that is the best thing for him. Reverting him to base-line human might be better for his future."_

 _"Fury will just try to recruit him as an operative if Osborn Junior is given control,"_ Gwen pointed out.

 _"True,"_ Janet agreed.

In the end Spider-Man and company transported a sleeping Osborn Junior back to a cell at the Triskelion. The worst of the damage was cleaned up in Osborn Junior's mind and further time would be needed to clean up the rest. Nothing was going to get fixed completely that day.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 9/19/2017


	15. Chapter 15

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 15

Harry found MJ curled up in the recliner he had made for her reading a book in her personal sitting room. Harry conjured a love-seat beside her recliner as he walked into the room. The appearance of the love-seat caused her to look up. She put down her book just in time because Harry sat in the love-seat and then levitated her into his lap.

"Harry, what's up?" MJ asked.

Harry pulled MJ into a tight hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent, letting himself become immersed in her fragrance.

"You know how I have been able to predictive model the events that would have occurred had I not shown up in this universe?" Harry said.

"Yes. That was how you knew Gwen would have died from Carnage's attack," MJ answered. Suddenly MJ had a sick feeling. "You didn't just find out I died without your arrival did you?"

"No," Harry assured as he drew his face back. "But I have enhanced that avenue of research. I figured out how to locate a parallel universe where I never arrived. I sent a cloaked research satellite which can monitor a lot of things. Now we can see in detail what would have happened. Watch," he directed while causing a hologram to form in the center of the room.

The couple watched as the events of the encounter with Goblin Osborn Junior played out much differently. MJ acted quite gullibly and risked her life going to Osborn's apartment just before Osborn Junior went goblin. Only MJ had no superpowers. Because of her refusal to listen to Peter the superhero eventually broke up with MJ. The couple watched as the alternate Mary Jane had her heart broken and the angst filled actions that followed. Liz and many other people MJ encountered in the days that followed the breakup repeatedly asked, "What is so special about Peter Parker?"

"Damn," MJ whispered when the hologram ended. "I was kind of being really stupid in that universe."

"You were naïve. But that version of you hasn't trained under me and hasn't reviewed the battles I have faced," Harry said encouragingly. "I watched that and saw her broken-hearted and couldn't stand to see her that way. I just wanted to come and hold you."

"So what happens to her next?" MJ asked.

"Without mucking about with temporal mechanics I don't know for sure. I can model the possible future but viewing it in action is more accurate," Harry answered. "I showed you up to the current day in that universe relative to our own."

"I wish we could help her," MJ said.

"I've thought about it," Harry admitted. "But that would defeat the point of this project. The moment we interfere then that universe becomes a universe affected by my influence. I could then send a new satellite to a new unaffected universe but the moment we made a change in a new universe we'd have to expand to another unaffected universe."

"That does sound time consuming and futile. You said in your multi-verse lecture that there are an infinite number of universes like that?" MJ clarified.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"How much actual effort does it take to make a new satellite and interact with the natives?" MJ questioned.

Harry thought about it and admitted, "Not much effort at all really. I just have to issue commands to my tech. Even the resource extraction for building materials is automated."

"How about this…you grant your ladies access to these holographic satellite feeds and a method to help the natives if we want to. The network can expand to new universes as needed. This will make us appreciate you all the more because we can see how bad things could get without you," MJ suggested.

"I like it," Harry agreed.

"The project needs a name," MJ mused. "How does WWH sound? WWH stands for World's Without Harry."

"I love it," Harry replied. "And I love you. Thank you for making me feel better."

MJ kissed her boyfriend. The kiss was lingering.

She kissed lightly along his cheek to his left ear and whispered, "I know how to really make you feel better, tiger."

MJ smirked when she felt a reaction beneath her bum to her suggestion. She initiated another kiss and her book was forgotten.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Huh…that is going to cause some wrangling in the criminal world," Janet mused as she ate breakfast and watched a holo-news broadcast which showed the latest news in holographic form.

Harry was actually making a killing financially in the holographic market. He was selling holo-displays as fast as he could make them. People were slower to adjust to holographic keyboards and mice but the fact that the projections were hard-light helped.

"What…Silvermane being murdered?" Natasha said while glancing at what Janet had been looking at.

"Yes," Janet answered.

"There has always been jockeying among crime lords and there will continue to always be so," Natasha said.

"Silvermane was one of Fisk's rivals," Susan pointed out.

Fisk was still hiding out of the country but occasionally one of his robotic doubles would turn up. Harry or one of his ladies would smash the Robo-Fisks whenever one showed up. There really wasn't a point to it other than to cause Fisk indigestion. Harry could capture the real Fisk anytime he wanted. Seeing Fisk on the run was more amusing to Harry than having the big crime lord in prison. Fisk would actually probably live better in prison because his bribes would actually take. Fisk's fellow prisoners would actually accept the bribes because they had nothing to lose. No official in the US who was decently intelligent would accept a bribe from Fisk after what happened the last time.

"Excuse me, ladies," Harry said. "There was just an explosion at a warehouse down by the docks. I'm going to step out and check it out."

"Do you need one of us to come along for back-up?" Susan asked.

Everyone present knew the policy…nobody went out on a patrol or to any act of heroism without a partner. Everyone needed back-up…except maybe Harry. The rules did not always apply to the superhero. He was virtually a god and everyone present suspected it.

"If one of you wants to monitor me on the holo-sensors I wouldn't object," Harry said. "But none of you need to come along."

Susan gave her boyfriend a small smile and said, "Ok. Stay safe."

Harry nodded and vanished. Harry reappeared on a building adjacent to the explosion. Lily immediately began using the means available to her to scan the building.

 _"There are two dead bodies inside. The cause appears accidental. There is a truck of blown apart Tivo devices. They appear to be stolen. If I had to speculate I would say this was a petty crime mishap,"_ Lily informed Harry.

Suddenly Harry's Spider-Sense went off and he sensed the steel rod hurtling at him. Harry raised a shield over the impact zone and anchored himself in spacetime. The rod bounced harmlessly off of his shield. Harry caught the follow up jump-kick and threw his attacker twelve feet away pretty easily.

Harry turned to see who his attacker was and spotted a figure clad all in black holding a staff, a double-curved-bladed weapon, and sporting a cape. The costume sported two crescent moon insignias.

"You will tell me what you have done here or the last thing you shall feel on this Earth is the Moon Knight cutting your throat out," Moon Knight threatened while climbing back to his feet.

"Dude, chill the fuck out," Harry said. "If I wasn't such a nice guy I would rip your fucking head off for threatening me like that. A word of advice…don't ever threaten one of my women like that. Now why did you attack me?"

"Because you did that," Moon Knight said while pointing towards the destroyed warehouse. "I read the papers. Wherever you go trouble follows."

"That doesn't mean I cause the trouble," Harry pointed out.

Moon Knight didn't respond verbally but instead threw several small curved blades at Spider-Man. The curved blades flew like throwing stars. Harry batted them aside contemptuously. Moon Knight then darted forward behind the blades and delivered a powerful punch to Harry's jaw. Harry turned his head with the blow but still felt the energy behind it. That punch was above human power. Harry delivered a side-kick to Moon Knight's midsection that launched Moon Knight back to the edge of the roof and knocked the wind out of the cape-wearer. Harry had pulled his punch.

Moon Knight tried re-engaging but was again knocked back. It was apparent to Harry from his opponent's moves that the cape-wearer had martial arts training but that training could only go so far when one was really outclassed in terms of strength and durability. Lily had already scanned this guy and determined that he was misguided but wasn't really an evil douche. Harry noticed they were being watched and found that more interesting. Harry teleported away.

Harry appeared silently on a nearby rooftop standing behind the mercenary known as Elektra. Harry instructed Lily to cut off Elektra's call on the cell phone she held. She glanced down at the phone in confusion for a second before spinning to face him. She drew a psi blade swiftly but held it back.

"You know that won't work on me," Harry pointed out.

"What do you want?" Elektra demanded.

"I want to know why you were spying on me fighting with that Moon Knight guy," Harry answered.

"I wasn't here for you. I was here to see what happened to the warehouse," Elektra explained. She sheathed her dagger knowing it would be completely ineffective against Spider-Man. By now the authorities had arrived down at the burning warehouse. "My employer owns it."

"I see," Harry said. "The explosion appears to have been an accident. There are a couple of bodies inside."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elektra asked warily.

"You showed me yours so I thought I would show you mine," Harry said with a smirk.

"Don't tease a girl like that," Elektra said with a small expression on her lips that wasn't quite a smile but wasn't exactly a frown.

"You know…if you weren't working for Fisk and hadn't tried to kill one of my favorite people in the world…I could see something happening between us," Harry pointed out.

Elektra cocked her head at Harry thoughtfully.

"I honestly don't know how to react to that," Elektra admitted. "Of course I don't know how to react to a person I seem to be incapable of killing. There aren't many people like that in existence." Elektra paused thoughtfully. "Why am I talking so much to you?"

"Because you trust me," Harry said.

Harry had cast a low level spell at Elektra which was making her trust him slightly.

"I shouldn't," Elektra said as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You are doing something to me," she accused.

Harry didn't respond verbally. Elektra fled the roof-top. Harry teleported home.

"That was quite amusing," MJ noted.

"We were watching what happens in another universe without your involvement via Project WWH. That Hammerhead guy we killed a while back after he killed Susan Stramos' mother was the one who caused the explosion. You had a meeting with Fisk where you basically just talked and he tried to send you after Hammerhead," Gwen explained.

"What are you going to do about Elektra?" MJ asked.

"I was thinking about using this on her," Harry said while holding up a vial of glowing white liquid.

"What is that?" Natasha asked.

"My seed enchanted to be ridiculously addictive," Harry answered.

"Nice," Gwen said.

"That'll do it," MJ agreed.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry was sitting in his living room by himself watching the WWH feed from the alternate universe where he hadn't shown up. Even though one version of Harry was sitting there by himself a dozen other versions were out doing activities with his girlfriends. Harry and his companions who knew about the WWH feed had become fascinated by watching it. Harry watched as the villain Hammerhead caused more and more trouble.

 _"My killing of Hammerhead long ago had a huge impact on crime in New York,"_ Harry told Lily.

 _"Indeed it did,"_ Lily agreed.

Harry watched as Hammerhead started a fight inside a restaurant in China Town between the local gangs and two martial artists. One of the martial artists, a Chinese man in his early twenties named Shang-Chi, actually caught a bullet fired at point-blank-range by Hammerhead.

 _"Those two are pretty impressive fighters. The bullet catching was a neat trick and quite unexpected,"_ Harry mused referring to the blonde Caucasian male Danny Rand and the Asian male Shang-Chi.

Harry watched as Peter Parker got into trouble and was in danger of being shot in the head by Hammerhead. Then Black Cat showed up and pulled Peter's butt out of the fire.

"That woman's arse in a tight black costume like that…damn," Harry whispered. Harry stood while adjusting the bulge in his pants. "I think I need to go see if Felicia wants to have a practice spar."

Harry had been dating Felicia Hardy for quite some time by this point. They had grown close and become good friends and were growing into more. They sometimes sparred when they hung out with each other. Felicia was getting better as a result of their spars and Harry just found them fun because he got to get hot and sweaty with her.

After becoming his girlfriend Felicia had been learning more and more about him. She wasn't yet privy to the WWH feed but would probably learn of it pretty soon.

 _"I took the liberty of sending her a text asking her if she wants to spar and she agreed,"_ Lily informed Harry.

Harry and Felicia appeared in their usual sparring room in the appropriate attire. The transporter network had put the correct clothing on both mid-transport. Felicia liked wearing a pair of skin-tight exercise shorts which road up in the back whenever she moved. She knew they drove Harry crazy but he wasn't exactly complaining at the view.

"Thank you for the distraction, handsome," Felicia said as she stepped closer and stole a kiss from her boyfriend. "I needed the break."

"And I needed to see you," Harry replied with a fond smile.

Harry managed to keep his arousal for Felicia out of his tone as he made that statement but she knew he desired her. Felicia returned the expression and took up a fighting stance. Harry did like-wise and the couple was off.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _Smut Scene Lead-In_

Felicia landed on her back with Harry on top of her for what seemed like the millionth time in their relationship. This inevitably happened during their sparring sessions. It may take longer and longer for her to lose but inevitably she ended up underneath him. Except, this time was different. This time she had been anticipating this. She would finally thank the man who had saved her life so many times and who had become a truly good friend.

"Suddenly I don't mind landing on my back so often," Felicia purred as she slid her hands down Harry's abdomen and inside his workout shorts.

"Uh…wow," Harry said as Felicia grasped him and began fondling his manhood.

"So eloquent, Harry," Felicia said teasingly as she leaned up and kissed him.

Harry gladly returned the kiss as Felicia started working his shorts down over his tight bum.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"So it is a problem if we never leave the bedroom?" Felicia asked as she twirled her right index finger through the hairs on Harry's chest.

Felicia and Harry lay in her bed with their legs entwined. They had been having sex for over twenty-four hours though Felicia hadn't bothered keeping track. She just knew it was a long time.

"You might get bored with it eventually," Harry pointed out even though he knew it wasn't true.

The bio-net AIs in Harry and each of his mates were awesome. There was no other way to describe the technology. The AIs were able to capture all the feelings both emotional and physical of what their host experienced the first time the host was with a new partner sexually. The AIs could then control what the host felt through their nanite networks and could make sure the host experienced that "newness" each time the host was with that partner. Sex literally never got old. And the AIs were told to vary the intensity of the new feeling so that some parts felt new while other parts felt familiar.

"I don't think so," Felicia said. "I've been around you long enough to know that you aren't afraid of boring any of your lovers. Why is that?"

"I may have a technological solution in place to ensure nobody gets bored of sex with me," Harry admitted.

"I knew it!" Felicia said with a laugh in her tone. "You do realize your technology and powers make you a god to women, right?"

"I may be aware of it," Harry replied.

"You love it," Felicia accused with a grin.

"It's a powerful and intoxicating experience," Harry confirmed.

"How long have you been like that?" Felicia asked curiously. "I mean I know the books hinted you were much older than you appear but they didn't say how old."

"The technology reached this point by the time I was 200,000 years old," Harry explained. "My powers took a little longer to refine. I achieved that state by the time I was 300,000. This is why I am able to remain with the same three partners for over a million years. Sex never got old. Though our tech didn't have our first time imprints because of how long after our first times it was perfected. But we had time travel tech and were able to go back and obtain the necessary imprint information from scans."

"Living for a million years…I can't imagine what that must be like," Felicia said with an awe filled tone.

"The same technology that keeps sex feeling new also carefully monitors the host's mood and thoughts. This technology is an AI which can monitor the host's desires and will adjust the host's mood to the way the host subconsciously desires. Say you are feeling tired of life and just tired in general…the AI can use the technology it controls to interject feelings of being alive, energetic, and newness into your outlook on life. If you want you never have to get tired of life," Harry explained. "My AI never had to influence my mood much because I have a hunger for learning and there is still so much to learn even after a million years. I can still be surprised," Harry explained.

"That sounds fascinating. So this technology is inside me now?" Felicia questioned.

"Yes. It is called a bio-net AI. In addition to making sure you are safe it also can heal you and make sure nothing can ever harm you," Harry explained.

"Huh…I didn't know," Felicia mused.

The couple continued talking for some time with Felicia learning more about her lover's past and his amazing technology. The more she learned the closer she was drawn to him.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _"Harry, can you come to my room,"_ Susan requested.

 _"Sure, luv,"_ Harry said as he sent a version of himself to her room.

Harry sensed embarrassment coming from Susan's thoughts as he entered her room a short while later. Susan sat in her chair with her right hand against her lower abdomen looking miserable.

"This is so embarrassing," Susan whispered as Harry sat down in the chair with her.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I have been trying to go to the bathroom for some time. I feel like I have to go…but it just won't come out," Susan explained. Susan had suffered problems with lactose intolerancy before she had come to this universe. But after she had arrived in this universe she had been surprised to discover during one of her sessions of guilty eating that she had no trouble digesting dairy products. It had not been lost on her that the biggest factor of change was Harry given his seed granted spider-enhanced abilities. She had never asked him about the changes in her digestion because she was honestly embarrassed and self-conscious about the effect it had on her. "I was lactose intolerant in my old universe. But when I got here…and became your girlfriend I no longer had any issues. I never asked because I was embarrassed…but does being with you have an effect on my digestion?"

 _"Lily, interface with her bio-net AI and see what is wrong,"_ Harry directed.

Harry had not revealed the knowledge of a bio-net AI to all of his lovers. It had not been a high priority because the bio-nets did their thing in the background and generally nobody ever noticed them.

"I put nanoscopic technology inside of each of my lovers which helps you greatly. It would have corrected any irregularities in your system and ensured you had regular bowel movements. The fact that it isn't doing so now is worrisome. My nanite network is now running a diagnostic on your network," Harry explained.

"If that is what has been helping me I want to really thank you. My digestive issues have always really sucked," Susan said. "After I'm feeling better I will thank you properly."

Susan winced as her guts ached.

 _"Lily, help me target and transport out the cause of her discomfort,"_ Harry directed.

Harry reached down and placed his right hand on Susan's abdomen. A moment later and the cause of her distress in her intestines was gone.

"Thank you," Susan said with a sigh.

 _"I have determined the cause of the trouble in her nanite network. There existed an energy field permeating her form. The energy field was a form of exotic matter radiation which I believe was started in her due to her transition to this universe. I have purged the field from her system. The field was messing with her network in a negative way,"_ Lily explained.

Harry repeated this news to Susan.

"I will have our networks run daily diagnostics on each other to prevent such an issue from cropping up later," Harry explained to Susan.

"Can I have the specs on these nanite networks?" Susan requested.

"The data is on your laptop now," Harry answered.

"You are the best boyfriend ever. Now come on," Susan said as she stood and pulled Harry up by his hand. "Let's go shower so I can get cleaned up and reward you."

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too," Susan replied as she pulled him into the shower.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry cringed as he sat watching the actions of his counterpart in the WWH feed. WWH-Peter Parker was currently engaged in a showdown between several hero-types and several villain-types. Mostly everyone wanted Hammerhead dead including Elektra sent by Fisk. But Hammerhead managed to turn her to his service by offering more money. Shang-Chi, Danny Rand (the Iron Fist), and Moon Knight also wanted Hammerhead dead. Black Cat wanted Hammerhead to live because she figured Hammerhead was her best bet to see Fisk dead. Felicia turned on Spider-Man for the duration of that fight. Spider-Man managed to web everyone up and temporarily halt the fight. His next actions were why Harry was cringing.

 _"This kid's lack of tactics will get him killed someday,"_ Harry said to Lily.

 _"Indeed…you would knock everyone unconscious the second you had them immobilized with or without your ability to stun them,"_ Lily replied.

 _"Yes. And he is too quick to trust that police captain,"_ Harry pointed out.

 _"My analysis tells me that Captain Jeanne De Wolfe is on Wilson Fisk's payroll in that universe just as she is in this one,"_ Lily stated.

Elektra was the first to work her way free of the webbing binding her and she attacked Parker without pause. It was obvious she intended to kill while he held back not intending to kill.

 _"Well even betraying him Felicia still saves his life and doesn't want him to die,"_ Harry muses as he watched the fight.

The others had broken free and Hammerhead had tried to shoot Spider-Man dead. Felicia had used her mutant power on Hammerhead's gun. The round became a dud under her luck-based power. Elektra stabbed Moon Knight and Hammerhead ripped off Knight's mask and took a picture. If Moon Knight survived Hammerhead intended to have blackmail material to hold over the would-be-hero.

Elektra then used her martial arts training to kick Peter's ass, knocking Spider-Man out of a window and down onto a parked car.

 _"He really needs some martial arts training,"_ Harry noted to Lily.

 _"He does,"_ Lily agreed. _"He relies too much on his spider-enhanced speed and agility to get him out of fights alive. Unfortunately you cannot help all versions of him."_

 _"True,"_ Harry agreed. _"What do you think Hammerhead's chances actually would have been in defeating Fisk if I hadn't put an end to Hammerhead in this universe?"_

 _"He would not have prevailed even with Hammerhead's mutant abilities. There are universes where he would have prevailed of course but generally in those universes Hammerhead was a lot more powerful or Fisk was weaker. None of those scenarios match this universe or any universes close to this one,"_ Lily answered.

 _"Interesting…so this whole exercise of watching Hammerhead make a play for Fisk is pointless in the long run. All it does is provide entertainment, kill lots of thugs, and some innocents caught in the cross-fire,"_ Harry said.

 _"You could make that assessment, yes,"_ Lily confirmed.

 _"Being able to see big picture aspects of the multiverse like this can really cause a person to be jaded towards life. Don't ever let me get that way,"_ Harry directed.

 _"I will not,"_ Lily agreed.

Lily could sense Harry's desire both spoken and unspoken and knew exactly what he meant.

The fight in Hammerhead's residence became even nastier after Spider-Man's forced departure. Moon Knight managed to toss one of his crescent-shaped throwing blades into the back of Elektra's head but not before she stabbed Hammerhead in the chest. Moon Knight, Elektra, and Hammerhead all ended up in comas.

 _"This animated universe we are in does have its advantages. Those wounds would have killed a mortal in my old universe,"_ Harry noted.

 _"Yes…the properties of matter in this universe did take some getting used to,"_ Lily agreed.

 _"I can't say being able to hit assholes harder without worrying about permanently breaking them isn't fun,"_ Harry mused.

Harry observed the WWH feed as after the fight ended Felicia and Peter met on a rooftop to discuss what had just happened. Peter was angry at Felicia's crazy changing back and forth of sides but the conversation still ended with her trying to kiss him. When she pulled off his mask Felicia ended up laughing in his face and running off.

 _"Poor Peter…he appears so confused,"_ Lily noted.

 _"Yes…I don't think he realizes she laughed in his face because of how young he is,"_ Harry said.

 _"After all that trouble he went through dealing with her this was his reward,"_ Lily mused. _"He didn't even get a single good kiss."_

 _"Makes me really glad I can shape-shift and didn't reveal myself in my younger form,"_ Harry commented.

 _"Even if you did reveal yourself in the younger form of Peter Parker you have a completely different personality and charisma about you than he did. You would attract women whereas he may not. As we just saw Peter didn't bother paying close attention to her reaction to his look due to inexperience. He could be described as sort of goofy. No woman who has met you would ever describe you as goofy,"_ Lily pointed out.

 _"You make a good point,"_ Harry said.

 _"The general consensus among your ladies is that WWH is making them very appreciative of having you in their lives. They can see just how bad things could get without you. In all cases you have vastly improved their lives,"_ Lily informed her creator.

Lily had worded the information in such a way so as to not invade the privacy of any one of his single lovers. Lily would of course invade their privacy if Harry asked but he really didn't want to use such methods to find out what his lovers were thinking. It was much easier just to ask the ladies what they thought about something. Lily knew that her telling Harry something like a general consensus of his ladies' feelings wouldn't make Harry feel bad.

 _"Good. That effect works two ways as well. It hurts a little to see other versions of them suffering. I appreciate how much happier they are with me. I know they appreciate and desire me because we both can see how it is without one another,"_ Harry explained.

 _"Well said,"_ Lily sent to him approvingly.

Harry watched WWH for a little longer and then decided to go do something else. He could only watch the harsher life for Peter Parker for so long in one sitting before he felt the need to go hug his family or beat a villain up.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"You both look gorgeous in those outfits," Harry whispered to Jean and Ororo as some of the X-Men prepared to go to Coney Island for a little bit of fun and relaxation.

Jean was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans shorts and a red tank top that showed off her midriff and matched her hair. Ororo was wearing the same type of outfit but her shorts were black and her top matched her hair.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," Jean returned.

Originally Jean hadn't wanted to go because she had thought she would need to do her monthly mental cleanup. Periodically her telepathy would build up a psionic residue and interfere with her telekinesis. She needed some alone time to clean up this residue. But earlier that day her boyfriend had explained that he used his technology to take care of the issue. When she had questioned him about it he had explained some of the basics of the bio-net within her body. She had suitably rewarded him for his efforts.

"Jean…you look like you are ready to tear off his clothes again and eat him all up," Ororo teased.

"I can't help it if he tastes absolutely delicious," Jean replied with a grin. "And you'd do it too, Ororo."

"True," Ororo agreed.

The others who were going gathered in the room where the trio had been sitting. The trio stood and Harry activated his teleportation network. The group reappeared on the outskirts of Coney Island.

"I want to try that strong man game to win a stuffed prize for my sister," Colossus announced.

The group was kind of sticking together at first so agreed to follow their friend. Harry's gaze peered through the shell of the game as Colossus swung the first blow with the hammer.

"No winnah," the carney called.

"Nyet," Colossus declared. "This game is rigged."

"You're right," Harry told Colossus from nearby. "It is. Let me try."

Colossus in his non-armored form was strong but not strong enough to be considered super-powered. Harry didn't have that restraint as he took the hammer and paid the carney the money to try. Harry swung the hammer with just the right amount of strength to win the game but not damage the game. Lily had calculated the force required after scanning the inner workings of the rigged game. Colossus picked out a stuffed toy.

"Thank you, my friend," Colossus told Harry. "Illyana will love this."

"Can I see it for a moment?" Harry requested.

Colossus passed over the stuffed toy. Harry with Lily's help began rapidly layering on complex enchantments. The enchantments were so complex and fast no human alone could have ever performed them so quickly or with so little energy.

"What did you do?" Colossus inquired after Harry handed the toy back.

"I used advanced technology to make the toy more interactive. It'll also protect your sister. She will have a new friend," Harry explained.

"You are a great friend to have, Harry," Colossus said. "Thank you."

The group wandered the boardwalk occasionally playing games. When a game was rigged (most were) Harry would tell his friends how to win them.

"That is not cool," Ororo said when she spotted a sign for a half-woman half-animal act named Wolfsbane that was obviously a mutant.

"Everyone needs to earn a living," Logan pointed out. "Not everyone is as fortunate to have the financial backing that those at the Institute enjoy."

"You guys go on ahead. We're going to go talk to the mutants here and offer them a place at the Institute if they ever need it," Harry told the others.

Kitty nodded and the group moved off. Ororo kissed Harry lightly.

"Thank you for being you," Ororo said.

After a while of talking with the local mutants the trio heard an altercation going on…a super-powered altercation. They came out onto the main boardwalk to see Ice-Man in ice armor lying on his back. A mutant holding a glowing card with the same energy signature as the residue that had knocked Ice-Man back was holding Rogue's arm.

"That is Gambit. He was among the President's mutant pack during the sentinel incident," Harry informed his lovers.

"It would seem he has a new backer unless he is here on his own," Jean commented.

The X-Men had all assembled. Colossus armored up. Dazzler brought up a light show around her body. Logan popped his claws. An aura of fire manifested around Jean. Ororo's eyes crackled with restrained power. Harry grinned.

"Gambit, as you can see messing with one of our own is a bad idea," Ororo said.

"So back the fuck off," Dazzler called.

"So you have a posse. I have a clan too. They cleaned me up and taught me some new tricks. A month ago I never would have made a shot like this," Gambit said while tossing a charged playing card at the connection point for the Ferris wheel where the base met the wheel. The exploding card broke the wheel off the base and the wheel began to roll. Harry leapt up onto the base and sent lines of webbing at the wheel. He planted his feet and pulled the wheel stopping it cold.

"That was a mistake," Jean said. "It takes only one of us to deal with that leaving the rest of us to kick your ass."

The fight was short. Gambit fled before he could be overwhelmed. The X-Men didn't chase him too hard. Harry had tagged Gambit with a tracker and his teammates knew it.

It didn't take Gambit long to stop moving. Gambit took Rogue to one of the upper floors of the Empire State Building. Rogue was still unconscious when she arrived so Lily kept a cloaked probe on her while Harry went exploring with the X-Men under cloak.

"Where are we?" Kitty asked after the X-Men had been transported into an empty room of the floor Rogue was on.

"We are on the same floor of the Empire State Building Rogue has been taken to by Gambit," Harry explained. "We are cloaked for now so that nobody else but the members of our group can see us. Rogue is still unconscious from Gambit using ether to knock her out."

"Alright…let's use our surprise to kick some ass," Ice-Man urged.

"I brought you all along to give you some experience in stealthily gathering intelligence in an enemy environment," Harry explained.

"So no immediate ass-kicking," Jean cautioned Ice-Man.

"We can do that," Bobby agreed.

"What are we looking for?" Colossus inquired.

"Observe their operations here and try to figure out who these people are and what exactly they are doing. Jean will keep us in telepathic contact," Harry directed. "Stick to groups of three."

The group broke apart and went in separate directions.

 _"Well I would say it's pretty obvious this floor is leased by Fenris International,"_ Storm sent to her companions while noting a sign with the company's logo in one of the more public parts of the floor.

 _"The co-presidents of that company are the siblings Andrea and Andreas von Strucker. They are here and they are mutants,"_ Harry informed his companions.

 _"Rogue is waking up,"_ Jean stated.

 _"Let her know we are here and keep her calm,"_ Harry replied.

Rogue's idea of remaining calm didn't exactly match up with Harry's version of calm. It wasn't long before she had managed to drain Gambit's power and break free. When she blasted open a window with a kinetic-energy charged playing card she discovered she was on the Empire State Building.

"Your hasty departure would have fared better had you possessed wings taken from another mutant," Andrea said.

Rogue spun from the window she had blown out to face the Von Strucker siblings. Andrea and Andreas were blonde and looked somewhat artificial.

 _"Harry, they are the product of crude attempts at genetic engineering,"_ Lily informed her creator.

 _"Noted,"_ Harry said.

The X-Men had gathered in the corridor in which Rogue was standing facing a swat team and the Von Strucker siblings.

"Who are you?" Rogue demanded, gaining confidence from seeing her teammates behind her opponents.

"We are here to welcome you, Rogue. We are the Von Struckers. I am Andrea and this is my…partner Andreas," Andrea said. "We are the co-presidents of Fenris International."

"Mr. LeBeau collected you at our request," Andreas added.

"Mutants are not cattle to be collected," Rogue stated.

"We couldn't agree more," Andreas assured as he held his sister's hand.

The Von Struckers' joined hands glowed golden as did their eyes showing their obvious mutation. The palms of their free hands were directed at Rogue and twin golden streams of energy vaporized the cards she was holding.

"So you are mutants as well," Rogue said calmly. "Why do you want me here?"

"Long ago we realized that in order for homo-superior to gain equality we needed economic empowerment. In order to compete in a human-dominated economy we must occasionally resort to industrial espionage. Our scouts think you would make an equally good asset in this arena as Mr. LeBeau," Andrea explained.

 _"Playing like you are seriously considering their offer will get more out of them,"_ Jean sent to Rogue so that all of the X-Men could hear.

"If I spy for you what is in it for me?" Rogue asked.

"Money for one," Andreas answered. "Another benefit to you is that we will give you complete control over your abilities through our patented bio-engineering techniques. But you would have to sign an exclusive contract with Fenris International."

"Say I am interested in hearing more," Rogue said. "How does your company benefit mutant-kind exactly?"

"Fenris was the mythological Norse wolf which brought about the twilight of the gods," Andrea explained.

"Similarly Andrea and I hope to bring about an end to humanity's financial dominance over mutant-kind," Andreas added.

"The Von Struckers are telling the truth, Rogue," Gambit said.

"No offense, LeBeau," Rogue said. "But your word isn't exactly good for much right now. If I didn't have a lot of your memories I would have absolutely zero trust for you. You kidnapped me and have been stalking me for quite some time before that."

"We can provide proof of our capabilities. Follow us," Andrea said. "You will need to take off your clothes."

The X-Men followed the group. Andreas had signaled the swat team to back off. The Von Struckers led the way into one of the lab facilities the X-Men had been exploring invisibly earlier. Andrea led Rogue over to a mannequin with the same shape as Rogue's form on which sat a body suit. Rogue changed into the body suit. Rogue had caught on and stepped closer to Andrea before grabbing the blonde's hand. Nothing happened.

"I've gotta admit," Rogue said. "That was pretty impressive."

"Your suit is made of an experimental polymer which dampens mutant abilities while a small current is passed through its fibers," Andrea explained.

"When you are ready for it we can have the material grafted to your subdermal vascular network so that your body's own biochemical energy can power the suit," Andreas added. "Then you can manipulate your powers to turn on and off at will."

 _"Anything else you want me to ask them?"_ Rogue thought at Harry.

 _"Ask them how their company helps the mutant community,"_ Harry sent.

"How exactly does your company help the mutant community?" Rogue asked.

"We funnel the profits we make back into the mutant community. The specifics are unimportant. We can show you examples in action at a later date," Andrea replied.

"The specifics are very important and now," Rogue said. "I want to see these examples and your books which I will verify."

"I'm afraid that isn't necessary," Andreas said.

"By putting on that suit which is proprietary Fenris technology you have tacitly consented to our a priory agreement," Andrea explained.

"Andreas, you told me this would be Rogue's choice," Gambit said angrily.

"Rogue was brought with the intention of being your partner, LeBeau. But she can just as easily be your replacement," Andreas threatened while he held his sister's hand and held up his free palm while she did the same.

"I don't enjoy being shanghaied. She walks and so do I," Gambit said while holding up a glowing playing card.

The Von Struckers blasted Gambit.

"Now…where were we," Andrea said. "We programmed your inhibitor suit to suppress yours powers until we reached an accord on your employment. So any heroics would be pointless."

A charged playing card flew from Gambit's hand and headed straight towards the control interface of Rogue's inhibitor suit. Harry stopped the card before it could damage the suit using telekinesis.

 _"Your inhibitor suit has been reprogrammed to be under your mental control. Think about wanting to use your powers and they will work,"_ Harry sent to Rogue.

"I am afraid you don't seem to understand the nature of my powers to their full extent. I recently came to understand I can retain an ability of my choice for long periods of time. I recently interacted with a telekinetic. And your inhibitor suit only blocks the acquisition of new abilities for me," Rogue said as she gestured with her hand like it was her telekinesis.

"Rogue, we're…we're prepared to renegotiate," Andreas began.

Rogue stepped forward and grabbed each of the siblings. The Von Struckers dropped to the floor almost unconscious moments later.

"Mon Cherie, we had best get out of here. Those two won't stay down forever," Gambit said as he climbed to his feat.

"The Von Struckers will stay down as long as my friends want them to," Rogue said as the X-Men appeared visible to all.

"Oh…shit," Gambit said.

Harry fired web-lines at the Von Strucker siblings to secure their limbs to the floor. He made sure to secure them so that they couldn't touch each other.

"This is an illegal intrusion into our facility," Andreas snarled. "You will leave now."

A web-line shot across Andreas' mouth to shut him up.

"I would just like to say that I was assured you could save every life I put at risk by damaging that Ferris wheel," Gambit put forth. "I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"He's telling the truth," Jean announced. "He firmly believed we would save their lives."

"That can be taken into consideration," Harry said. "But that doesn't set aside the fact that you threatened the lives of dozens of people with that little stunt."

"What would you have me do about it?" Gambit asked.

Gambit wasn't stupid. Gambit knew who Spider-Man was and just how powerful the superhero was.

"You need to understand how serious what you did was," Harry mused. "I propose you can come work for my company. A portion of your wages can go to a fund to assist your victims financially. This won't be permanent but something that could last for five to ten years."

Gambit was silent and thoughtful for several moments before he said, "I can do that."

"What is to be done about those two?" Rogue asked while pointing to the Von Struckers.

"They require a prison sentence at least," Jean said grimly. "They have done some pretty nasty things. They say they are for mutant-kind. They help a little but hurt far more."

"We can review their crimes and then decide. But prison might be the best option. I can talk to Fury about the best place to incarcerate them," Harry said. "In fact…I'll just send him memories of their crimes and let him deal with their punishment."

Jean's telepathy had been in the minds of the Von Struckers and her bio-net AI had used that connection to copy their memories. Lily was already in contact with the appropriate department within S.H.I.E.L.D. A pickup team was on the way.

"Kitty, take a team and retrieve these research materials," Harry said as a piece of paper materialized in his hand.

Kitty nodded, took the paper, and left with most of the other X-Men.

"Stuff you don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. getting its hands on?" Ororo queried.

"Yeah…the polymer Rogue's suppressant suit is made out of for one," Harry replied.

"Speaking of that," Rogue said before stepping closer and pulling Harry into a kiss.

Harry returned the kiss and settled his hands on her hips while pulling Rogue closer. "I've wanted to do that for so long," she said when they had to part in order for her to breathe.

"Mmm…that was fun," Harry said with a grin.

"I want to start dating now," Rogue whispered. She glanced at Jean and Ororo. "If that's alright with you two," she added.

"It's alright with us," Ororo said.

"You have no idea how much stamina he has. We are perfectly fine with sharing him," Jean assured. "We never feel any less loved because of it."

Harry spent the time until the S.H.I.E.L.D. team arrived talking quietly with Rogue and his two lovers. Once S.H.I.E.L.D. had cleaned up the X-Men left. All of the Von Struckers' assets had been transferred to Harry. Fury didn't like it but there was really nothing Fury could do about it. Harry's computer skills exceeded all S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer. Fury could have tried bringing the law into it but really Fury didn't think it was worth making an enemy out of Harry for. Spider-Man was a far more valuable ally than an enemy. Harry would use a chunk of that money to quietly help the victims of the Von Struckers.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 10/12/2017


	16. Chapter 16

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 16

Harry and Susan sat on an invisible couch on an invisible platform floating in the air in the desert. All around them the military was active at the site of Reed Richards' latest experiment in teleportation through the N-Zone.

 _"I'm really quite surprised that Reed didn't ask for your help in his little project,"_ Susan pointed out. _"I mean I'm sure you have all the bugs worked out in this technology already."_

 _"I do,"_ Harry agreed. _"I just don't think he thought to ask."_

The invisible couple watched as Reed pushed a button after checking everything was prepared. There was a flash of light and the apple on the transporter platform vanished. Reed, Sue, and her father analyzed the readings and commenced with the second step. The apple reappeared on a neighboring platform.

"Did it work?" Ben asked his friends from nearby.

"It worked," Reed answered.

"Cool. Now can you explain to me what the working means again?" Ben asked.

"Dude, you are so like dumb…you are as dumb as a sack of rocks," Johnny said to Ben.

 _"Johnny…we talked about this. Be nicer to people,"_ Susan sent to her brother knowing her boyfriend would relay her thoughts.

Johnny glanced around looking for his second sister while Ben threatened the fire wielder.

"What we just proved is that organic material can safely be transmitted in and out of the N-Zone. Since we don't have the original accident codes I will have to do some research to get around it. I need to learn as much about the N-Zone as I can," Reed explained.

Reed began over to one of the platforms to take a reading with a handheld sensor.

"Then you can change us back?" Ben queried.

"I can change you and I back. Sue and Johnny don't want to change back," Reed replied.

"Why wouldn't they want to change back?" Ben asked.

"Sue thinks she is now the best scientific puzzle in history. Our current science can't explain invisibility. She should be blind when she is invisible but she isn't. That isn't even covering the force-field generation," Reed explained. "There is no side effect as far as she can tell and she looks normal. Johnny doesn't care that the flame powers may be burning up his body fat for power."

"How does the flame not burn him?" Ben asked.

"His skin isn't actually skin. He is covered in a microscopic film made of transparent plates," Reed explained. "The plates are fireproof. Fat cells go into clean nuclear fusion and jet out the plasma between the plates. The plasma ignites on contact with air. We are still working on further details."

"Reed, we have the initial analysis done on the apple," Sue said as she walked up. "The apple has dropped temperature hard but not what you would expect in a vacuum. So it isn't space. There is some particle adherence. Most of it is loose hydrogen but there are other compounds we can't easily identify. I think it's time to send a robotic rover through."

"I have a better idea," Reed said as the group began packing up.

 _"I recognize that look,"_ Susan said. _"Reed will be in the lab for hours to days."_

Susan was right. The Fantastic Four went back to the Baxter Building soon after.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Reed's idea turned out to be a robotic buoy which could shape-shift into a portal generator. Reed wanted to build a vessel to take into the N-Zone to explore. Reed invented a new kind of armored tile much stronger than that on the space shuttle for the job. It was an interesting concept and one that Susan and Harry watched hidden. Reed soon proposed the concept to General Ross.

Ross accepted the idea because Reed had hinted at a military application from the N-Zone teleportation technology. Ben and Johnny liked the idea of going into the N-Zone. Sue and her father were…less enthusiastic.

"Sue, honey," Franklin Storm said as he stalked down the hallway of the Baxter building the Fantastic Four had been standing in discussing the trip to the N-Zone. "Put Reed down so I can kill him."

"Dad," Sue said in outrage while lowering herself and Reed to the floor.

"Don't take that tone with me, Sue. Reed, I am going to drag your scrawny form into my lab and experiment on you until I figure out how to make you die," Franklin threatened.

"Dr. Storm," Reed began to protest.

"You plan to take my children into the N-Zone," Franklin said accusingly.

"Dad, it is my choice," Sue pointed out.

"You're grounded," Franklin said.

"Dad, I'm too old to ground," Sue pointed out.

"No you aren't. The law says I am right," Franklin argued.

"No it doesn't," Sue answered. "What is this all about?"

"In the last six months I have almost lost you and Johnny four times now," Franklin admitted.

"Dad, you know we are going to be fine," Johnny assured.

"How do you know that?" Franklin asked.

"Because…because…I'm friends with Spider-Man and I am going to invite him along," Johnny answered with a triumphant grin.

"You are?" Ben said.

"Yup. I will invite him," Johnny agreed.

"Well…his expertise would be useful. He is from another universe after all," Reed admitted.

"I would feel much better with him along," Franklin added.

"It's settled. I'll invite him then," Johnny said.

Johnny left to contact his second sister.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Thanks for coming, Harry," Reed said.

"No problem," Harry assured.

"Tell us your crazy plan, Reed," Sue told her boyfriend.

Susan stood invisibly in one corner of the room.

"I want to have one of the space shuttles decommissioned early. It can be taken to an Army skunk works. We have the shuttle's ceramic tiles scraped off and replaced with my lighter and stronger tiles. We replace the engines with the Stark engines and Stark super-fuel. We could make a trip to the moon and back on one tank of fuel," Reed explained.

"Could you power it with the zero point energy system you are flying the fantasti-car with?" Franklin asked.

"No. I couldn't draw enough energy to power something this big. S.H.I.E.L.D. can do it but I can't get them to release the papers," Reed answered.

"Reed, how about you let me name this one? Your names kind of suck," Johnny said.

"That depends on what name you pick. Sue has veto power," Reed answered.

"What do you think about the ship, Spider-Man?" Franklin asked.

"You can all call me Harry," Harry invited. "I can help you incorporate a lower powered shield design just as an extra line of defense in case of attack. But I will have to help you create a small power plant to power the shield."

"What type of power plant?" Reed asked curiously.

"An anti-matter fuel," Harry answered.

"How would we get the fuel?" Reed asked.

"I can supply it," Harry assured.

"Fascinating…I would love to discuss this power plant and shielding technology with you," Reed suggested.

"Sure," Harry agreed before the two males went off to talk.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Over the course of the next month the launch zone and revamped shuttle were setup in the desert. Sue had needed to use her veto power when Johnny chose the name Awesome for the ship. Sue chose the name the Dauntless.

It wasn't long from Harry's perspective until he sat in the Dauntless with the Fantastic Four cruising after exiting the launch platform. Susan sat invisibly on his lap.

 _"This is so exciting,"_ Susan declared mentally as the Dauntless cruised into the N-Zone through the gate and Reed deployed the gate-buoy to return them back to their universe on the return trip.

"Are you ok, Johnny?" Reed asked. "You don't look so well."

"I feel a bit funny," Johnny admitted.

 _"Run a scan of Johnny, Lily,"_ Harry instructed his bio-net AI.

 _"He is in the process of shedding his outer skin,"_ Lily answered.

 _"Like a snake?"_ Harry clarified.

 _"Very much so,"_ Lily confirmed. _"Though my analysis tells me he will go into a dormant state in the process. He was absorbing a low level energy in our universe which would slow the process but that energy does not exist in the background in this universe."_

Harry relayed all of this to Susan while idly listening to Reed and Sue's analysis of this universe. Reed and Sue tried to dumb down their analysis for Ben. The gist of it was that the N-Zone was a universe near the end of its life. The N-Zone was near heat death where all sources of heat in that universe would be expended and everything would die. Atoms would cease to spin.

"This universe is smaller than ours as well," Reed explained. "I also believe it is located beneath our universe. A lecturer at the Baxter Building once explained his super-universal structure. Think of it like an infinite number of universes stacked on top of each other like a stack of maps. The rules of physics here aren't the same as in our universe which is why we can instantly send objects through it for teleportation."

"I wanna go outside for a space-walk," Ben said. "I have a suit and we aren't moving."

"Alright, Ben," Reed agreed. "Do you need help suiting up?"

"No. I've got it," Ben assured.

While Ben was out for his space-walk a message came through to the shuttle.

"That is language, Reed," Sue said excitedly. "It has repetition and cadence."

"Yes…but it is very foreign," Reed replied as he began working on analyzing and deciphering the language.

Ben was called back inside. Reed was reluctant to make first contact for fear of angering the big-wigs back on Earth.

"Look…just say I took control and forced you to come along if you wanted. There is nothing they can do to me back home," Harry offered.

"No, no. That isn't necessary. I want to go," Reed admitted.

"Then let's go," Sue urged.

The Dauntless was soon speeding towards the source of the alien transmission.

"What the hell is that?" Ben asked an hour later as the occupants of the Dauntless spotted a massive object floating in the distance.

"I have no idea, Ben," Reed replied.

"Me either. Things are so very different in this universe," Sue added. The object looked like a giant skeleton for a pterodactyl. "Let's just assume for a minute that I can accept the idea of a hundred-mile-long organism that lives in space. How does it get reduced to a skeleton? How can something decompose in space?"

"There are microorganisms that can live in space. They are very different to anything you have studied before," Harry assured.

"Then this universe is many life-times of research waiting to begin," Sue answered.

"Let's take a closer look," Reed suggested as he flew the Dauntless closer to the skeleton.

"The skeleton contains rock, metal, and enamel," Sue noted as a light was shone upon the skeleton.

Small creatures vaguely resembling crabs crawled on the bones.

"I believe this was the hull of a living bio-engineered space-ship," Harry announced.

"Why do you say that?" Sue inquired.

"My scans are more detailed," Harry answered.

"I don't see a scanner," Reed noted. Harry merely grinned in reply. Reed took the Dauntless closer to the source of the transmission. "I don't like this. The source of the transmission is closer to the nearby star than the closest planet," Reed announced.

Stretched out in front of the Dauntless was a space station assembled from the components of many old starships.

"What should we do now?" Sue asked.

"Get us closer. I'm interfacing with the Dauntless and uploading a translation program. They should be able to communicate with us better now," Harry explained.

Reed had already tried some primitive communications earlier. Reed sent a request for a meeting.

The reply came saying, "Greetings. Please make dock on our habitation. Anticipation is felt to meet travelers from Main Sequence star."

"What did they mean Main Sequence?" Ben asked.

"It means a star that is in the prime of its life. Their star is nearly dead," Harry answered.

"Is that star a White Dwarf? Reed asked. "It looks too cold to be a White Dwarf."

"I wouldn't try classifying it," Harry said. "The star has been artificially manipulated by a sentient species."

"I know we theorized about such things," Reed said with awe. "But to actually know civilizations exist that could have done it is another matter entirely. Can we go meet them? We all have to agree."

"I say we go," Sue agreed.

"Between Harry and I we have your asses covered," Ben said.

"Aliens," Johnny agreed.

"I would like to meet the locals," Harry agreed.

Reed grinned and began slowing the Dauntless and maneuvered the craft in for docking.

"We have magnetic hard dock. Let's go meet the locals," Reed declared enthusiastically a few minutes later.

"Aren't you going to put on a suit, Harry?" Reed asked as he and his teammates suited up.

"I don't really need one. But I suppose I should put one on for the sake of appearances. In case the locals are hostile I would rather they think I need a suit even if I don't actually need one. Their assumption of me needing a suit could prove a useful distraction," Harry said.

Lily activated an armored suit which poured out of the pocket dimension in Harry's pocket in the form of liquid nanites. Within moments the nanites had covered his form and solidified into a silvery seamless and sleek looking futuristic suit.

"Nice," Ben said appreciatively. Susan wore a matching suit but in a more feminine color. The group was soon in the space station's air-lock. "This place is kind of scummy," Ben noted.

"Well given the fact their universe may be ending I think we can excuse their lack of cleanliness," Sue pointed out. "According to my readings three good lungfuls of this atmosphere would kill us."

Just then a humanoid figure walked into the air-lock. The humanoid figure was dressed in definitely alien clothing and a gold-colored face mask with compound eyes like that of an insect.

"Greetings, my name is Nihil. Welcome to last station," Nihil greeted.

"I am Reed. It is an honor to meet you," Reed said.

Nihil possessed a pair of sinewy wings and multiple arms.

"I don't think I've ever met a species so glad to see me," Nihil said. "That said, your locative information was confusing. I'm assuming you have a parent vessel located in our system? Your craft doesn't seem equipped for interstellar travel."

"Our craft is not," Reed confirmed. "I didn't really think it was ready for sustained interstellar travel either but the local conditions of this place make it easier. We are from somewhere else."

"Regardless of your origins and your craft you seem to have journeyed far to meet me. Let me show you around my home which is sadly unique," Nihil suggested before leading the way out of the air-lock. "My home has become something of a refugee camp. Our star is in terminal sequence but that is to be expected with entropic collapse everywhere now."

"This space is near heat death?" Reed clarified.

"Yes. In your terms we think we have some five hundred thousand years, perhaps a million," Nihil answered. "Our super-expanded universe will lose its spin, atoms will fall apart, and everything will freeze. Even now we spend most of our time generating heat near our star. But you beings are not from around you, are you?"

"No," Reed confirmed. "We are from a universe adjacent to yours. We call your universe the N-Zone."

"I thought you might be. We call your universe above ours Ultraspace," Nihil explained. Nihil led the group into a large chamber. "This is my personal chamber. This is my one vice as station leader…a place to call mine alone. Let me show you the structure of super-reality as I understand it," Nihil said as he brought up a diagram on a computer monitor. "I believe in an infinite stack of realities. At the bottom of this stack are the simplest possible spaces such as two-dimensional zones, quantum arenas, and acoustical spaces where life exists as music. Then the stack increases in complexity all the way up to universes like mine and I think yours. From the data you shared your universe is young and bright. There is much you could learn from me and my universe, Reed. Imagine if you could take home the essential preparations for heat death. You could forestall the end of your universe."

Harry caught Johnny before Johnny could collapse to the ground.

"Johnny," Sue screamed. When she saw his face she said, "We need to get back to the ship now."

Reed made apologies to Nihil as the group moved back towards the Dauntless.

After setting Johnny on a medical bed Harry explained, "He has gone into a dormant state while he sheds his skin. It's normal for his new physiology. He will be alright."

"I would like to get him back to my scanners to confirm that. We need to go now Reed. Say goodbye to Nihil and then we are leaving. We can always come back," Sue urged.

"Alright…come on Ben. Let's go say goodbye," Reed agreed, sounding reluctant but consigned.

Reed and Ben left. Sue noticed a few minutes later as Harry's attention focused on the station.

"What is it?" Sue asked. "Trouble?"

"Yes. Ben and Reed are being attacked," Harry answered. "I'm going to go make sure they make it back here safely."

"Alright," Sue said.

"The time for me to hide has ended," Susan said while becoming visible much to Sue's surprise.

"I wondered where you were," Sue said. "Usually when he shows up so do you," she said while pointing at Harry.

"I've been around," Susan said with a wink. "Let's go."

The couple departed the Dauntless.

When Harry and Susan reached Ben and Reed the two male members of the Fantastic Four were in the process of making good an escape. Harry immediately noticed that Ben's face-plate on Ben's space-suit was destroyed. Ben appeared capable of breathing in the alien atmosphere toxic to anything base-line human. Reed's face-plate was a melted on polymer replacement. It appeared Nihil had used some attack to take out their face-plates in hopes Ben and Reed would suffocate. Nihil lay on hands and knees with one wing torn from his body.

"Make them die," Nihil snarled at his forces while Ben and Reed fought through the hooded creatures serving Nihil.

Harry thought Nihil's minions looked a lot like Jawas from Star Wars.

 _"Harry, are you sure Johnny is going to be alright?"_ Sue's voice came over the group's communicators.

 _"Yes,"_ Harry replied. _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"Because I'm really not liking how fast his vitals are dropping,"_ Sue answered.

 _"His body is going to go into a semi-dormant state. He is alright,"_ Harry assured.

"What are they shooting at us?" Ben asked even as he spotted Susan and Harry.

"It's a plasma weapon," Reed answered while taking one of the weapons from one of the Jawa creatures and shooting several more.

Susan used one of her force-fields to flatten an entire group of Jawa creatures. Harry webbed up the passage the group had just moved through to keep reinforcements from following them.

"In English, Reed," Ben said.

"It shoots hot stuff," Reed answered.

"Gotcha," Ben said.

When Ben smashed several Jawas aside, some of the other denizens of the station attacked the Nihil's minions. Harry quickly scanned the nature of these other creatures and had Lily scan the other denizens of the station. He located any creature that wasn't malevolent like Nihil and had Lily teleport them into a pocket dimension she controlled. These aliens were kept unconscious.

 _"Where did they go?"_ Susan asked.

 _"I have them. I have all of the non-malevolent denizens of this station. I will take them to a world in our universe to live in peace,"_ Harry explained.

 _"Nice,"_ Susan commented. _"I hope you'll let me study their physiology."_

 _"Of course,"_ Harry agreed.

When the group reached the air-lock they found the door locked. Harry had no trouble getting a grip on the door with his spider-powers and opened the passage with his immense strength.

"It appears Nihil has finally gotten around to jamming our communications," Reed noted.

"He's in the air-lock," Ben warned while looking back at the portal into the station.

The others turned to watch as Nihil operated a remote control.

"He's reversing the polarity of his hull and disengaging our magnetic lock," Reed warned.

Susan was a step ahead of Reed and had the quartet enclosed in a spherical force-field. Harry pulled open the shuttle hatch when Susan brought the force-field against the ship and the group slipped inside. Harry webbed the hatch shut because he had broken the drive train.

"What just happened?" Sue asked.

"Nihil turned nasty. We need to leave," Reed answered as he climbed into the pilot seat and began getting the Dauntless going.

As the ship got going Ben announced, "We've picked up a tail."

One of the pterodactyl-like-ship-creatures had burst out of part of the station and was following the Dauntless. Two smaller creatures were following as well. Reed sent the Dauntless flying back at its normal top seed.

"Reed, can we go any faster? They are definitely gaining on us," Sue said.

"I'm opening the gate," Reed said. "We're almost there. I am going to try to ramp the fuel compressors up to 300%. Hopefully the ship won't blow up."

"It won't," Harry assured after Lily had analyzed it.

The stream of energy coming out the back of the Dauntless increased drastically and the ship shot forward at much greater speeds.

"They're shooting at us," Ben warned moments before the ship shuddered.

"They hit our engines. We are losing power from the engines," Reed announced.

"We are already at the portal. It will be ok," Sue said.

Harry went to the rear of the ship and touched the wall nearest the engine. Lily responded to her creator's will and sent a surge of nanites streaming into the wall. The nanites came from a pocket dimension Lily controlled. The nanites began repairing the engines.

"We are regaining engine power," Reed announced in surprise before glancing back to the rear of the ship and spotting Harry at work. "Thanks, Harry."

"I'm shutting down the gate now," Sue announced after Reed had brought the Dauntless through.

The biggest of the alien vessels made it through the collapsing portal but not unscathed. Its tail section was severed leaving the collapsing portal. The two smaller vessels weren't so lucky and were destroyed by the collapsing portal.

Harry found it strange to be in a night-time environment again within a planet's atmosphere after having come through from the N-Zone. The region of the N-Zone the portal had been within had possessed a reddish hue. The Dauntless shot across the open dessert the portal generator had been set up in.

"Where should I take this thing?" Reed asked. "They are still pursuing us."

"I don't think they will be for long," Harry noted. "Their ship isn't doing well in this atmosphere and neither are they. The gravity of Earth isn't helping them either. Their physiology was adapted to the region of the N-Zone we found them in. We're heading straight towards Vegas. Try to steer us to the outskirts."

"How are we at Vegas so fast?" Ben asked. "We were clear out in the middle of nowhere."

"We are moving at several thousand miles per hour, Ben," Sue answered.

"They are going to go down soon," Harry announced.

Harry's prediction proved accurate. The pterodactyl ship crashed spectacularly on the outskirts of Vegas. Nihil's ship hadn't actually possessed an organic brain. All the rest of its systems were mostly organic but the ship had been bio-engineered to grow without an organic brain. A very limited AI controlled the functions of the ship. It was a good thing too because a thinking creature would be in tremendous agony from the crash. Reed piloted the Dauntless to set down as the occupants of the Dauntless noticed Nihil's minions pouring out of the living ship heading in the direction of Vegas.

"You lot stay our here and handle the enemy outside the ship. I'll go clear out the enemy vessel. I would like to capture that space-craft," Harry said.

"I'll cover your back," Susan volunteered.

"Guys, lets engage them," Reed said.

The group jumped into action. Harry and Susan began tearing through the minions still in the ship. It was only a few minutes into their fight that a snag occurred.

 _"Harry, I'm detecting a catastrophic overload in their reactor core,"_ Lily informed her creator.

 _"Can you suppress it?"_ Harry asked.

 _"No. But I can encase it in a shield and keep it from damaging the surrounding structure,"_ Lily answered.

The ship shuddered from the force of a muted explosion moments later as the reactor exploded.

 _"What was that?"_ Susan asked.

Susan was invisible hitting any enemy that tried to sneak up on her boyfriend not any of the aliens actually could sneak up on Harry. Harry was webbing up the opposition.

 _"The reactor exploded. I've got it covered,"_ Harry answered.

Susan and Harry left the ship not long after having secured it. They found Nihil dead and Johnny just touching down and deactivating his flame powers.

"Why did you all leave me back in the Dauntless while you had a party?" Johnny asked while referring to the fight.

"You passed out," Sue said while hugging her brother happily. "You shed your skin."

"Like a snake," Reed added. "You went into hibernation. Your abilities seem to work alright now."

"Uh oh," Ben said as a military helicopter came in for a landing. "Here comes Ross."

"I agreed to one simple test," Ross shouted as the helicopter shut down. "And you lead an alien invasion back to Earth and reveal yourselves to the public in a way we can't hide from. You did this all for what…for what, Mr. Richards?"

Reed tossed Ross one of the alien's hand-held weapons.

"That is a hand-held death ray, General. It's pretty easy to reverse engineer and reproduce," Reed answered.

Ross looked at the weapon in his hands and then back up at Reed grinning.

"I love you, boy," Ross declared.

"That isn't all, General," Harry spoke up. "That ship is intact for the most part. It will need some repairs and I will need to replace the power reactor. Reed and I will also have to structurally reinforce it because it wasn't meant for this universe's gravity. But once that is done it will be a viable space-craft which is cheaper than any technology we currently have. The ship can pretty much be grown organically. And you have aliens over there to interrogate and learn from."

"So this has been a very beneficial trip then," Ross said. "Good work all of you. Let's get the press liason down here and then you can address your new fans."

Ross had pointed to the crowds gathering on the outskirts of Vegas to watch the scene. The crowds were quite large.

"Stardom, here we come," Sue declared.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry and Susan had decided to ride back to the Baxter Building with the Fantastic Four to spend more time with the FF.

"So do you think we are in trouble? Ross didn't seem too mad," Johnny mused.

"I think he was too busy salivating over all of the alien tech we brought back," Sue answered.

"Sir," the pilot spoke up. "We aren't receiving any response from the Baxter Building's ATC. Instead all the channels are full of this."

The pilot put what he was hearing over the speaker system.

"Better think fast, Richards…this is a think tank isn't it. Think fast, think deep, think hard lover boy…harder…harder…harder," a woman's voice issued from the speakers.

Suddenly all electronics except those Susan and Harry carried died within the helicopter…that included the helicopter itself.

"We're dead…everything just died," the pilot shouted in alarm.

The aircraft began to plummet. Harry jumped out of the helicopter and flew beneath before he caught the helicopter.

 _"Susan, will you force open the doors to the landing pad? They aren't retracting,"_ Harry sent to his lover.

 _"Sure thing,"_ Susan agreed before using her force-fields to open the doors.

Harry then set the aircraft down as gently as he could.

"Sir, all hand-held tech is offline too," the pilot, Cutler, reported to the Lieutenant.

"That is because we were hit by a funneled EMP. It was something I was working on but never got quite right," Reed explained.

"What are these?" The Lieutenant asked as he bent down and picked up small cards.

"ID cards," Susan noted. "All the tech support and staff of the Baxter Building," she added. "Whoever has taken control of the Baxter Building obviously left them here for us to find. Our people have been taken."

"And we need to get them back," Reed stated.

"We aren't going anywhere," the Lieutenant declared. "We wait for backup."

"You have him and me. What more backup do you need?" Ben asked while pointing a thumb at Harry.

The Lieutenant didn't seem happy at the thought but then he nodded once.

"Alright…but it would be smartest to have Spider-Man take point. He does have a sense for danger after all," the Lieutenant said.

Harry stepped forward into the open stairwell door.

"The defenses are disabled," Harry announced. Harry could sense the laser grid and concussion pulse array in the stairwell. "It's intentional by whoever took over."

"A trap then," Reed confirmed.

"The elevator is functional and responsive to our ID," Cutler reported.

"But there is no power to the data port," Kidby added.

"This person must think we are really dumb. The stairs it is," the Lieutenant said.

Power was dead throughout the building as the group went further in. In one of the labs one of the large monitors suddenly powered up. The image of a disfigured female appeared on the screen.

"Didn't I tell you to think Richards you're not fast enough you're not there yet I didn't hurt them but I sealed them in the air's probably getting chewy by now in your own time go ahead I'll score you out of ten," the female on the monitor rambled out.

Then the screen went blank again.

"Rhona," Sue said in sudden realization. "Rhona Burchill," she added. "She was interviewed and tested a day before you were, Reed. But she didn't make the cut. Her mannerisms are new. She sounded like she was being played at the wrong speed."

"The missing people are behind that door," Harry said while pointing towards a thick blast door.

"I can burn through," Johnny volunteered.

"That wouldn't be good for the people inside, Johnny," Susan pointed out.

Harry walked forward and placed a palm on each side of the split in the door and forced the two halves apart. There was the sound of the drive train being overwhelmed and then the door came open with relatively less force required on Harry's part. The room did contain the people the group sought but they were suspended in lines of some substance in patterns that resembled spider-webs. Everyone suspended was unconscious.

"What is this we are looking at, Richards?" The Lieutenant asked.

"This is a prototype crowd control system which Phineas Mason was working on before he left," Reed explained.

"Dad," Sue cried when she spotted her father.

"Is this stuff flammable, Reed?" Johnny asked.

"There's no need for that, Johnny," Susan said while using her force-fields to cut Franklin down.

"Phineas couldn't figure out how to solidify the gel without cutting off the tranquilizer flow. Whoever is controlling the Baxter Building is finishing our unfinished projects," Reed said.

At that moment a robot leapt out from among the suspended people in the dark chamber straight at Reed. The robot fired projectiles of the containment gel at the soldiers and Ben.

"Flame on," Johnny called as he ignited.

"Johnny…don't," Susan called.

The oxygen in the room had been low. The ventilation systems had been disabled in the entire corridor. Johnny had just burned the remaining oxygen. As everyone began to pass out Harry and Susan activated their armored space-suits. Harry shot webbing at the robot and jerked it forward. His fist sheered the robot's head off.

"We've got more incoming," Susan announced aloud for Reed's benefit.

Reed was still conscious despite the lack of breathable oxygen due to his physiology. Harry cast bubble-head charms on every human in the room even as Reed's version of Victor's robotic insect drones came flying into the room. Rhona had upgraded the drones with lasers which immediately began firing at Reed, Harry, and Susan. Susan responded with force-field fly-swatters. Her technique was very effective.

"Let's find this little bitch and show her why you don't mess with us," Susan stated.

"Agreed," Reed said. He looked at those unconscious. "What about their oxygen?"

"I've taken care of it," Harry answered even as everyone started to wake up.

"What happened?" Franklin said as he rubbed his head and looked around.

"Rhona Burchill happened," Sue answered.

"Apparently she didn't take her rejection so well," Johnny added.

Franklin winced before saying, "She didn't have a very good home life. Her intelligence was too high for traditional school systems but she wasn't a good fit here."

"Well we need to go take care of her," Reed said. "Johnny, Ben, escort this lot out," he directed while gesturing at the humans present.

"We want to kick this chick's ass," Johnny protested.

"Do as he says, Johnny," Sue said while Franklin backed her up with his expression.

"Alright," Johnny reluctantly agreed.

Harry, Sue, Susan, and Reed moved off in search of Rhona.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Between Harry and Susan the quartet was made invisible and able to communicate telepathically. Finding Rhona wasn't hard. This led to the foursome silently and invisibly observing Rhona.

 _"What has she done to disfigure herself?"_ Reed wondered.

 _"My scans show she grafted compatible brain matter onto her own to increase her neural capacity to go along with the neural speed enhancement she gave herself,"_ Harry answered.

 _"What's in that injection she is preparing,"_ Sue questioned.

 _"A cocktail that will let whoever Rhona injects see her memories recorded into the cocktail. I would be impressed if her methods weren't so crude,"_ Harry answered. _"Apparently she knows you got selected instead of her, Reed. She blames you for her life. She wants to prove she is smarter than you. She plans to auction the Fantastic Four off to the highest bidder so that you four can be dissected."_

 _"So what's the play here?"_ Sue asked.

 _"This is the play,"_ Susan answered as she gestured with her hand.

Rhona and her cyborgs were encased in shields from which Susan forced the air. It only took a short time for Rhona to pass out, a little longer for the cyborgs. Then the quartet became invisible.

"How anticlimactic," Reed noted.

"They all needed to breathe," Susan commented. "And what she did to these people…that was disgusting. I was tempted to just end her. She has used her intellect for terrible purposes."

"Can you help the cyborgs?" Sue asked while looking at Harry. "You have really advanced technology."

"Preliminary scans suggest it may be possible. But no promises," Harry answered while already knowing he could make the cyborgs human again.

"With her neural enhancements I'm not sure a prison will hold her. She will figure out a way to escape," Reed cautioned.

"Let's get her on a lab table and figure out how to counteract her enhancements before she is sent to prison," Susan urged.

The group of scientists did just that. Within a couple of hours Rhona would only have the intellect she was born with. For someone like Rhona Burchill having her mental capabilities reduced was worse than the imprisonment she also underwent. But it was no less than she deserved.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry and Susan floated invisibly above the scene below where Reed Richards and his girlfriend Sue Storms stood. The quartet was currently hundreds of millions of years in the past. When Harry had detected the time travel technology the Fantastic Four was involved with he and Susan had of course decided to investigate. A group of hackers had hacked into the Fantastic Four's computer systems and stolen plans for a time machine designed by Sue and Reed. The FF had traced the thieves to the compound the thieves were using and followed the hackers to the past.

"Be careful what you step on when you search for the hackers," Reed warned Ben. "Even the smallest changes can have huge consequences for the timeline."

Ben and Johnny were at a later point in the timeline.

"Reed, this is Johnny," Johnny said. "I have searched the area in a ten mile radius around our arrival point. There is no sign of the hackers in the Cretaceous period. Do you think they may have already left this time period?"

"It is possible," Reed agreed. "They had a higher mass than we did so may have had to take it in two hops."

"I find it fascinating to think about the fact we are standing in the same place as you two but fifty million years earlier," Sue mused. "Is that huge rock shaped like a witch's hat up ahead still there?"

"I see a rock shaped like that but it is maybe 15 or 20 feet tall. How big is it back then?" Ben asked.

"It's over a hundred feet tall," Sue said with a grin on her lips. "It's amazing what the weather can do over time."

"It's spectacular," Lead Hacker said with a mask covering his face and a gun pointed at an amphibious creature that was supposed to evolve to a higher life form and seed Earth's land with life. "Now get the United Nations on that phone of yours. I want you to tell the Secretary-General if we don't get fifty billion dollars in our accounts I will shoot the first thing that ever crawled out of the sea."

"You could wipe out all of humanity…including yourselves," Reed pointed out.

"Life isn't worth living if you aren't rich," Lead Hacker declared. "And if you try anything the frog gets it. We studied your powers before hacking you. We know you can stretch like a rubber band, Mr. Fantastic. And we know she can turn invisible."

When Lead Hacker didn't say anything about Sue's force-fields it quickly became apparent he didn't know. Sue lashed out with her force-field and sent the four hackers hurtling back a dozen feet. Reed meanwhile caught the creature they had been threatening. Harry and Susan followed the Fantastic Four back to their correct time.

When the Fantastic Four emerged from the time portal Captain America and Iron-Man were waiting for them.

"What is going on here?" Steve asked. "The Ultimates received a call that there was a temporal emergency and the Fantastic Four were involved."

Before Reed could answer Harry and Susan materialized to the surprise of all.

"The problem is over," Harry assured his teammate. "Reed, as an FYI…your time machine wouldn't have gotten you back to your original timeline. It would have been close…but the changes in the past would have shunted you to a different future. I tweaked the portal as it was forming and fixed that. This is your correct present."

"Fascinating," Reed mused. "We never knew."

"You would have likely never known the difference," Susan agreed.

"Why didn't you let us know you were there?" Sue asked.

"We wanted you to get some experience without feeling we were looking over your shoulder," Harry explained.

"We'll get these guys back to the Triskelion for questioning," Steve said as they rounded up the hackers.

"Thanks, Steve," Harry said.

Harry and Susan walked with the Fantastic Four out the front and were met with the press. Harry and Susan stood in the back and weren't noticed thanks to a Notice-Me-Not charm. Harry let the FF learn how to handle the press. When the FF headed back to the Baxter Building, Harry and Sue flew alongside them. Harry dropped the charm.

"Why didn't they say anything about you?" Johnny asked.

"Harry can make us unnoticed when we want to be," Susan explained.

Franklin Storms was waiting on the group when they returned. He immediately pulled his children into a hug.

"I feel better knowing you two were along," Franklin told Harry and Susan after pulling back from the hug.

"Reed, you have got to stop dragging my children into these adventures of yours," Franklin said.

"Dad, we chose to go along. It isn't Reed's fault," Sue interjected sharply.

"Ditto," Johnny said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it isn't your fault, Reed. But our backers are getting nervous. You are opening them up to a world of lawsuits and aren't completing your assigned practical tasks in the time allotted," Franklin explained.

"There's a solution for that," Harry mused.

Harry stared off in the distance for a moment.

"What is the solution?" Ben asked after several long moments.

"I can buy the Baxter Building and fund this think tank," Harry mused. "Which I just did," he added.

There was stunned silence and Franklin said, "The military would never sell this place."

"Oh…you'd be surprised. Everybody seems to be under the impression that I will disintegrate or crush them if I don't get my way," Harry mused.

"Just because he could do that doesn't mean he will," Susan added with a smirk.

"I made an agreement with Ross that he could contract out our services but we have the right to choose the time-frame and the right to refuse," Harry explained. "That goes for the businesses of our former owners as well."

"You are an awesome friend, Harry," Reed declared.

"I am, aren't I," Harry agreed. "Franklin, please give me a full tour of the place."

"Yes, Sir," Franklin agreed.

"It's still Harry," Harry directed.

Susan and Harry went on their tour. Several hours later Reed was getting up to more mischief when Lily detected Reed teleporting out of that universe into the N-Zone.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry and Susan jumped through soon after Reed had departed only to find Reed in ruined version of New York.

Reed stood before an older version of the Fantastic Four. This older version of the quartet possessed disfigured facial features.

 _"They are infected with a terrible virus,"_ Lily informed Harry. Harry relayed Lily's findings to Susan. _"They appear to have human remains in their digestive systems."_

 _"Expand your scan and tell me how far the infection has spread,"_ Harry directed.

 _"This entire world is infected,"_ Lily announced. _"I am detecting only super-powered beings and all are infected. Wait…there are pockets of humans left but they number less than fifty."_

 _"What was the population of this world?"_ Harry questioned.

Lily accessed what remained of this world's internet and replied, _"1.1 billion."_

The alternate Earth had possessed a much smaller population than the two Earths Harry had been to but over 1 billion human deaths was still staggering. While Harry had been digesting this information with Susan the zombie-Fantastic Four attacked younger Reed. After analyzing the effects of the virus Zombie was an apt description of what was wrong with the superheroes on this world. A zombie virus existed which only infected superheroes.

Reed managed to escape. Harry and Susan followed Reed but remained invisible. Harry took a moment to analyze the wormhole he and Susan had transported through to get to this world.

 _"What is it?"_ Susan asked.

 _"This world isn't in the N-Zone we explored not long ago with the Fantastic Four. The fabric of the N-Zone is destabilizing allowing intra-universal wormholes to form. It was through one of those wormholes that we traveled after Reed,"_ Harry explained.

 _"Ah…thinking about that would give me pause too,"_ Susan said. _"Heads up…it looks like Reed has company."_

A group of zombie superheroes had closed in on Reed. Zombie-Spider-Man shot a stream of webbing pinning Reed to a pile of rubble.

"Daredevil, you were right. He is enhanced but uninfected," Zombie-Spider-Man declared.

"How did we miss him?" Zombie-Thor questioned.

An explosion occurred not far away which caused the group of zombies to turn and look. Zombie-Hulk leaped out of the exploding area.

"Hulk knows little men are hungry…but Hulk is the hungriest of them all," Zombie-Hulk yelled while tossing the other zombies around.

Hulk pulled Reed from the webbing.

"Leave me alone," Reed said.

"Stretchy-boy belong to Hulk now," Zombie-Hulk called.

Suddenly a tanker truck hit the ground causing all the zombies to look up.

"Run," Zombie-Captain America cried.

Dozens of vehicles bombarded the zombies including Hulk smashing them away, disintegrating them with the explosion of fuel, or burying them in rubble depending upon their durability.

"Come with me," Magneto said while holding out his hand to Reed. "You have nothing to fear with me here."

Harry and Susan followed Magneto and Reed to abandoned train yard. The couple watched as Magneto unblocked a railway tunnel fashioned into a bunker before sealing it up again.

"I fashioned this refuge out of an abandoned railway tunnel," Magneto explained as part of his ongoing conversation with Reed. "It isn't perfect by any means but it has lighting, toilet facilities, and a place to store our food. But we know it won't last. The infected will find us. Nobody wants to end up in the belly of an infected superhero. We have escape tunnels."

"When did the infection start?" Reed asked.

"Two or three days ago," Magneto answered.

"You're kidding," Reed said.

As Reed and Magneto came upon a group of humans Magneto said, "Don't worry. It's just me and I have brought a friend."

"Are you crazy, Magneto?" Danny demanded.

Danny was a middle-aged man. Standing next to him was a woman named Kelly. Danny's daughter Mindy lay nearby resting.

"He's a superhero," Kelly said while aiming her gun at Reed. "He will be infected."

"Reed is not infected, Kelly. Put away your gun. It wouldn't harm most superheroes anyway," Magneto said.

Magneto introduced everyone. Mindy greeted Reed warmly.

"Did you manage to find any insulin at the hospital?" Danny asked Magneto.

"I ran into Reed on my way to the hospital. Don't worry. We will go back out and look," Magneto assured.

 _"I believe this is a good time to make our presence known,"_ Harry sent to Susan.

 _"Alright,"_ Susan agreed.

Harry and Susan became visible. Kelly's gun was trained on them pretty damn quickly. Magneto and Reed turned and spotted the couple.

"Harry, Susan," Reed gushed as he rushed forward and pulled the couple into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Ok…she looks like Susan Storms and he looks like Reed Richards. But they are infected. Where are you guys from?" Mindy asked.

"We are their counterparts from a parallel universe. I was tricked into coming here by this world's Fantastic Four," Reed admitted. "How did you guys get here?"

"We followed you here," Susan answered. "We came to make sure you got back alright."

"Are you saying you opened a gateway between our world and yours?" Magneto asked Reed. "You have given the infected here a means of reaching your neighboring reality."

"We have to get to the Baxter Building and stop them using that gateway," Reed whispered in sudden realization.

"I'm afraid it is much too late for that, Reed. Your world is already dead," Magneto declared sadly.

Reed turned and looked intently at Harry.

"You've never met our version of Spider-Man, Magneto," Reed said. "What about it, Harry? Can you help?"

"I already have," Harry assured. "When we came through several of my mates went to the Baxter Building to guard the portal. I have already received word that the Zombie-Fantastic Four tried to come through the portal. Between our Fantastic Four and my mates the Zombie-FF has been captured and contained. Watch for yourself."

Harry projected a holographic display of Sue, Ben, and Johnny facing off against the Zombie-FF with the aid of MJ and Gwen.

"Your _mates_ are powerful," Magneto noted. "You are that easily able to communicate between universes?"

"He isn't originally from our universe. He traveled from an Earth far in the future relative to ours," Reed explained.

Harry walked over to Mindy and held out a vial for her.

"This will help with your diabetes issue," Harry said while Mindy took the vial.

"Harry, is that?" Reed said while indicating the vial.

"Not just that," Harry answered. "There is actually very little of what you are thinking about in the vial."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked even as Mindy downed the vial.

Mindy shuddered in pleasure.

"Mmm…that was delicious," Mindy declared.

"Good…because you no longer have diabetes," Susan announced.

"What?!" Danny said.

"Are you serious?" Mindy said.

"Yes," Susan answered.

"They aren't kidding. I have observed that same primary ingredient bring back the dead on my world," Reed said.

"What is this primary ingredient?" Magneto asked.

"Harry's semen," Susan answered.

Before any reaction could occur from the natives the entrance to the hide-away was torn open by Zombie-Thor. Magneto reacted nearly instantly by throwing a train at the zombies.

"Follow me," Magneto ordered even as he took off for one of the escape routes.

Magneto led the group out one of the escape tunnels. When they came up onto the street Magneto came to a dead stop blocking the tunnel.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"Look," Magneto said as he stepped aside to reveal a crowd of zombie-superheroes.

"Fuck," Danny swore.

 _"Should I cure them or destroy them?"_ Harry asked.

 _"You can cure them?"_ Susan queried.

 _"Yes. Lily has synthesized a cure,"_ Harry confirmed. _"But this lot has been eating humans. They killed millions. I don't know that they can live with themselves."_

 _"How about you imprison them for now and decide later. I bet you could imprison them pretty easily,"_ Susan suggested.

 _"That works,"_ Harry mused. "Step aside please," Harry told his companions.

Even as Harry came forward Zombie-Giant-Man said, "I get to eat the girls."

Harry carefully thought about how much power he wanted to show. He could subdue everyone in front of him in seconds magically but that would reveal more than he was currently willing. Harry decided to stick with the tried and true method. He leapt forward into the crowd of zombies releasing webbing as he went. The webbing flew fast and true tangling up the limbs of the zombies. Harry moved **_fast_**. No zombie even got relatively close to him. The zombies focused on him in order to try to overwhelm him with numbers. Within the span of thirty seconds all the heroes were ensnared in the webbing. The zombies strained and struggled against the webbing.

"What is in that webbing?" Reed asked. "That's the Hulk."

The Hulk was roaring in rage but was unable to break free.

"That's a secret," Harry replied.

"Did we get here after all of the action is over?" Sue asked as she, Johnny, and Ben showed up.

"It looks like it," Reed said.

"What are you going to do with all of them?" Mindy asked gesturing to the zombies.

"I will imprison them in stasis for now. They won't bother anyone again. I can clean up this world but it is still a ruin. You should all come back to our Earth," Harry suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kelly agreed.

The other survivors nodded in agreement.

"Would one of you take them back?" Harry asked the FF.

"We want to stay and help you clean up," Johnny said.

Harry glanced off vacantly just then.

"You might want to rethink that. A woman who my scans tell me is genetically your mother just entered your Baxter Building," Harry informed the Storms.

"That can't be," Sue objected. "Our mother died fifteen years ago."

"My scans don't lie," Harry said while projecting a hologram of the woman in question meeting and speaking with Franklin Storms.

"We have to go back," Johnny said.

Harry sent them back and then began the clean-up.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 11/5/2017  
Rev 1 Posted 11/8/2017 (Fixed a couple of spelling errors)


	17. Chapter 17

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 17

Harry could tell that Susan was rather eager to know about Sue and Johnny's mother. In her own universe Susan's mother had never shown back up after Franklin Storms had informed Susan that her mother was dead. So Harry hurried the clean-up process up and when he jumped back with Susan to their universe he played around with the temporal coordinates. The couple arrived back in the Baxter Building invisibly and silently not really all that long after the Fantastic Four had arrived.

"Yes Susan," Mary Storm said as she followed her quite angry daughter into the main living area for the Fantastic Four. "You have it exactly right. For the past fifteen years I have been working on a top-secret project. My death was your father's attempt at an elaborate cover story."

"I can't believe we are standing here talking to mom," Johnny said with a grin.

"Are you sure you don't want privacy for this family meeting, Sue?" Reed asked.

"You're right where I want you, Reed," Sue answered. "What was the big top secret project?" Sue asked.

"I was offered a million dollars a year by a big company to find the lost continent of Atlantis," Mary explained. "Of course that was back when a million dollars was a lot of money. But I didn't do it for the money. This was a search for knowledge and information that could change Earth overnight. Professor Molekevic and I used to talk about this frequently when I worked here. According to myth and legend Atlantis was one of two great super-continents thousands of years more advanced than we are now. It was a shortcut to enlightenment. But the idiots who ran this place wouldn't fund the project."

"Because it's fantasy and doesn't exist," Reed pointed out.

"We found Atlantis six weeks ago. A third of it has already been mapped," Mary declared with a smirk. Her smirk disappeared. "We made the biggest discovery in human history but now I realize the cost seeing how much you've grown," Mary said while taking Johnny's hands. "Our brilliant minds are a curse sometimes. Our work is all consuming," Mary added. "I am so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us the truth, dad?" Sue asked.

"I didn't think your mother would ever find what she sought. I thought she was gone for good. The truth was so cold and horrible," Franklin explained. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you dad. You're the only one who cared," Susan said before Mary's coffee cup shattered and Sue disappeared.

 _"I'll go talk to her,"_ Susan said. _"You should come but stay invisible."_

Sue looked up as Susan entered the room but it wasn't until Susan became visible that Sue spoke, asking, "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough," Susan replied while sitting on the bed next to Sue and pulling the younger woman into a hug.

Sue felt awkward at first but then relaxed into the hug.

"I think of you like an older sister," Sue admitted.

"I think of you like a younger sister," Susan replied. "It makes it easier to deal with everything. But her coming back is very tough to deal with. My version never came back."

"She probably just never found Atlantis," Sue suggested.

"Most likely," Susan agreed. "Does she know about me?"

"No," Sue confirmed. "How could she do that to us?"

"I don't know. She must have really wanted to go. I don't think she was thinking very rationally when she did it. Maybe she's coming to explain. She's about to come here. I'll stay invisible," Susan said before disappearing.

"Susan," Mary said while knocking on Sue's door.

"I go by Sue now," Sue replied even as her mother entered.

The tone in Sue's voice was not an inviting one.

"Understood," Mary said as she sat down on the end of the bed. "So what about this Reed Richards? He's a little cutie-pie. He's a touch intense like your father, but much better looking," Mary said with a grin.

"Mom, please. Let's just skip the bonding attempt and cut to the chase," Sue interrupted. "Where were you when Victor Van Damme tried to kill us or when we almost died in that teleportation accident? Your sudden arrival is suspicious. You don't give a damn about us. Johnny may be fooled but I'm not. Just tell me why you are here."

"I need a favor," Mary admitted. Sue waited Mary out and Mary continued. "We have located a trace of life down there beneath the waves. But this life-sign is too far down for any of our divers to investigate. I want the Fantastic Four to assist me for a few days because your fantastic abilities will allow you to reach those depths. The only reason I came back was to get the help of you and your friends to complete a project that means more to me than you, your father, and brother combined. So will you help or am I wasting my time?"

"We will help," Susan replied. "This is to pay you back for giving birth to me. But the second this is over…I don't ever want to see you again. Do you understand?"

"I do," Mary agreed before leaving.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

1500 Miles from North-America in the Mid-Atlantic…

 _"This is really strange,"_ Susan sent as she and Harry swam over 1200 fathoms down in the ocean next to the mini-sub which held Sue, Reed, and Ben. The couple was wearing their armored space-suits. _"It's hard to imagine how strong these suits are."_

 _"One of the perks of being with a bloke from the future,"_ Harry replied with a grin.

 _"There are many more perks than just that…_ _ **many**_ _,"_ Susan sent while returning her lover's grin.

Just then the lovers focused on the ruins that came into view before them. Their suit helmets outlined the ruins far better than the mini-sub's lights could. Harry and Susan scanned the sphinxes and pyramids and detected remnants of advanced technology. Harry analyzed the readings from the life-sign Mary Storm and her team had detected from the surface even while Reed, Ben, and Sue physically investigated the same thing. Johnny hadn't been allowed to come along because his powers were useless underwater. Ben busted open the sarcophagus the FF had been investigating.

 _"I think there is a mutant in there…but the mutation wasn't from a base-line human,"_ Harry explained to Susan.

 _"Let me see,"_ Susan requested. Harry allowed Susan to see his holo-view. _"Genetically this being is fascinating."_

 _"When they broke in they broke the stasis field keeping this Namor being asleep,"_ Harry said.

Namor had been inscribed into the name portion of the sarcophagus. Namor burst out of the sarcophagus in a violent explosion throwing the FF back and knocking out their electronics. Harry reached forward and pulled Reed, Sue, and Ben away from Namor. Namor shot towards the surface at quite a fast speed. Harry allowed Susan and himself to become visible to the FF and followed Namor.

 _"Harry will take care of the bends,"_ Susan sent knowing her lover would relay her thoughts to reassure the FF.

 _"Thank you,"_ Sue replied.

As the group neared the surface they found Johnny a dozen feet under the water. Johnny had been knocked there after a brief engagement with Namor. Harry cast a bubble-head charm on Johnny while Sue reached out and wrapped her brother in a force-field to lift Johnny to the surface. Reed launched himself out of the water and wrapped around Namor.

"It's clobberin' time," Ben declared before delivering a powerful jab to Namor's face through Reed.

Namor went limp as he lost consciousness.

"Over here," Franklin shouted at the crew of the ship. "Get a little closer."

"No need, dad," Sue assured as she raised the group to the deck of the ship.

"There is no need to worry, Professor," Reed assured. "Our royal friend Namor has been disabled without any permanent damage."

"I could care less about him," Franklin said. "I was worried about you two," Franklin added while he wrapped his children in a hug.

 _"Mother looks so sad,"_ Susan noted as she observed Mary Storm.

 _"I think she is masking her true feelings behind the façade that she doesn't care about her children,"_ Harry speculated.

 _"She could be I suppose,"_ Susan replied uncertainly. _"But if she truly cared…she should have never left in the first place or tried to make it work somehow."_

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Baxter Building…

"Do you think these restraints are enough to hold Namor?" Sue questioned as she observed the restraints her boyfriend had built.

"It was designed to hold the most powerful meta-human on the planet…though that was before Harry came along," Reed mused. "In any case this Namor is incredibly powerful. He had been in stasis for over 9,000 years. His muscles were suffering from the same condition astronauts suffer from after being in space too long according to my pico-medics."

"Let's just hope he isn't suffering any brain damage from your disabling him. After thoroughly scanning Atlantis, Namor appears to be the last survivor," Mary announced.

 _"Not that they could detect anything shielded,"_ Harry pointed out.

 _"Can you detect anything still in the city?"_ Susan questioned.

 _"Quite a bit,"_ Harry mused. _"But it will take some time to explore because of the state of decay going on down there. There are pockets of the capitol city which were sealed up tightly and parts which broke open during the war that obviously went on. I'm hoping to recover an intact database."_

 _"Is their technology superior to yours?"_ Susan questioned.

 _"They pursued some unusual aquatic avenues in some things and there are some things my people never thought to pursue. But on the whole they are far inferior to our technology. But they aren't bad for their age relative to my people's age,"_ Harry answered.

While Susan and Harry had been conversing telepathically the others had been discussing what had happened to Atlantis.

Namor decided to announce his return to consciousness by declaring, "It was Lemuria of course. Are you people really that stupid?"

"What was Lemuria?" Sue asked after getting over her shock that Namor was conscious.

"Atlantis had been engaged in a war with the rival nation of Lemuria for centuries. Obviously Lemuria made a strike that sunk Atlantis," Namor explained.

"How are you speaking English?" Franklin asked Namor. "The English language is barely a thousand years old. You've been asleep ten times that long."

"I've been awake for an hour observing your interactions. Your language wasn't difficult to learn," Namor replied. "The Atlantian race is far more evolved than you hairless snickering apes. Imitating your speech patterns is no more of a challenge than copying the bark of a dog."

"Your highness, my name is Dr. Mary Storm. I have been in charge of the project to search for Atlantis for fifteen years," Mary explained. "I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding earlier and open a dialogue with you to help introduce you to the modern world."

"I feel no need to talk to a wrinkled old trout like you. If I was going to open a dialogue with anyone here it would be the pretty one," Namor said while looking appreciatively at Sue.

"Excuse me?" Sue said offended for her mother's sake.

"My secrets won't be shared with the rest of you Neanderthals. But if Sue was willing to spend time in my company my view may change," Namor said.

"I hardly think you are in a position to negotiate," Reed pointed out.

Namor simply broke free of his restraints with only moderate effort.

"Flame-on," Johnny cried while he and Ben stepped forward.

"You initiated the previous hostility between us," Namor pointed out. "If I wanted you dead I could have ended you many times already. Remove this wretched rock monstrosity from my path or I will punch a hole in it."

"He has a bit of a point about me starting the fight," Johnny admitted.

"But we can't just let him walk around the city," Reed said.

"There is no man here who could stop me," Namor replied.

Reed wasn't so sure about that. Everyone present except Namor thought that Spider-Man and Susan were concealed nearby. None of these people were willing to bet against Spider-Man in a fight against even the likes of Namor.

"I'll go with him," Sue volunteered.

"Sue," Reed objected.

"Namor is the last king of Atlantis, Reed. Just imagine what we could learn from him…about science I mean," Sue suggested. "Besides, I'm big enough to look after myself."

"I know that. It's just…he's a pretty good looking guy," Reed admitted in a whisper to Sue.

"Really? I uh…hadn't noticed," Sue lied.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Susan and Harry watched as Sue walked with Namor through Central Park. They were mostly just there to chaperone Namor. Franklin and Reed had sent robots to do much the same thing. It was because Harry had left a text message for the two men assuring them that Spider-Man was watching out for Sue that they didn't insist on more precautions.

 _"Was he really the last king of Atlantis?"_ Susan wondered.

 _"No. They screwed up the translation. Namor was an Atlantian prisoner. He was a mutant in addition to being an Atlantian and was a criminal. His arrogance led him to believe he could take whatever he wanted,"_ Harry explained.

 _"He's arrogant enough to be a king but I became suspicious when he didn't know exactly why Atlantis had been destroyed. At first I thought maybe it was an automated suspended animation protocol for the king in case of an attack. But the more I thought about it…the less likely I thought that measure,"_ Susan said. _"Uh oh…I think he's making his move."_

Indeed, Namor had used short range teleportation to get Sue away from the robots. Harry's satellite network tracked Namor to Times Square. Harry took Susan with him as he phased there. Harry and Susan arrived just in time to see Sue throwing Namor back for getting fresh with her. Namor crashed into the side of a delivery truck.

"Idiot," Namor shouted as he emerged from the truck. "Do you realize who you have rejected?"

Namor shot towards Sue with the intent to strike her with a backhand to the face. Harry appeared in front of Sue just as Harry's hand caught Namor's back-fist.

"I believe the lady accurately identified you as a jack-ass," Harry replied while squeezing down on Namor's fist with a crushing grip.

Namor jerked his fist back and clutched it as he stepped back to look at Harry.

"Who are you?" Namor demanded.

"He's the one man on this planet who can kick your ass," Susan said as she appeared next to her sister.

"Two of them," Namor whispered while looking at Sue and Susan.

At that moment the robots sent by Reed and Franklin attacked Namor with sonic weapons. Namor contemptuously tore the robots apart before turning his focus back to Spider-Man. Harry sent a net of webbing wrapping around Namor securing the super-criminal's limbs tightly. Namor sneered down at the webbing.

"This will not hold me anymore than Reed Richard's pathetic restraints," Namor boasted.

Namor grunted as he struggled against the webbing. Namor strained and fought against the resistance of the webbing until he turned blue in the face.

"It looks like you spoke too soon, Namor," Sue told Namor.

"I will break free of your restraints even if it takes me killing everyone in this wretched city to do it," Namor shouted as the sky darkened above.

A massive figure composed of water in the shape of a creature that was half man-half octopus wielding a trident rose over the city taller than most of the skyscrapers.

"Harry," Susan whispered in alarm.

Harry shot forward and picked up Namor before leaping towards the figure in the water. It was obvious that Namor wanted to use the water to cut through the webbing. So Harry would give Namor that opportunity. The two figures crashed into the water creature and sank into the tidal wave behind the figure. Harry delivered a powerful punch to Namor's head which sent Namor shooting down into the depths of the ocean. Harry felt the water cutting at the webbing binding Namor through the spell strengthening the webbing. The webbing could only contain so much magical energy before burning up. So the strengthening spell could only go so far in reinforcing the webbing before being overcome. That was why Harry generally layered the webbing. But Namor was strong enough to overpower the only layer Harry had used.

Namor returned shooting through the water like a missile screaming in rage. Namor shot into Harry and was stopped cold. Harry was anchored in spacetime. The shockwave released from Namor's impact caused the water to explode outward from the two super-beings. The void of water was in a spherical shape roughly a mile around Harry. Namor was momentarily knocked senseless.

 _"Are you alright, Harry?"_ Susan sent.

 _"I am fine,"_ Harry assured. _"Though Namor isn't looking so hot."_

 _"Just making sure,"_ Susan said. _"That was a hell of an impact."_

Namor came swimming closer more cautiously this time after regaining his wits and the water returning.

 _"What are you?"_ Namor questioned, his voice carrying clearly through the water.

Harry activated a charm for speaking through the water and answered, _"I am Earth's protector."_

 _"If you were really Earth's protector you would destroy these people. In my brief examination of their ancient technology they are polluting the Earth tremendously,"_ Namor pointed out.

 _"I am working on that through my own methods. Your method of mass murder is unacceptable. Leave this area and the humans in peace and I will let you live. Challenge me further and I will snap you in two,"_ Harry warned.

Namor stared intently at Harry for several moments before replying, _"Normally I would kill you for your threat. But I find you an intriguing sparring partner. We will meet again guardian. Give Sue my best."_

Namor swam away in a blur that most humans wouldn't have been able to follow.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Sue and her mother somewhat made up before Mary left to pursue more research on Atlantis. The Fantastic Four knew Namor was still out there but at the same time Spider-Man was still present to keep Namor in check.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Well that was rather fucked up," Harry declared after he and Susan finished watching events from the WWH feed.

The couple focused on what had happened over the span of the next month. Harry had recently designed a fast forward feature on the WWH feed using temporal probes and he was glad he had. In the alternate universe Harry and Susan had just been watching Reed had engaged in some time travel to try to prevent the accident which first gave the Fantastic Four their powers. Reed undertook this risky time travel procedure because Ben Grimm had wanted to commit suicide rather than be cursed with the powers of The Thing.

"Those Skrull are dangerous," Susan noted. "Wait…that name sounds familiar."

"You may know them better by the name most of humanity knows…the Chitauri," Harry said.

"That was the alien race that you and the Ultimates threw down with right?" Susan clarified.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "We threw down with one faction of the Skrull Empire. That faction called themselves Chitauri. There are numerous factions. Most of them take worlds through deceit and conquering like you saw in the WWH feed. But some are peaceful and some even resist those who take by power. Reed ran into one of the not-so-nice factions in that alternate universe."

When Reed had corrected the teleportation accident he and his friends had been teleported to a Skrull world. The Skrull had gifted humanity with pills filled with nano-robots which among other things unlocked super-powers in the humans of that Earth. Unfortunately once all but one of that universe's humans had taken the power-pills the Skrull's attack came. The nano-robots disintegrated the Earthlings. The entire incident had resulted in the sole remaining human (that Earth's Ben Grimm) traveling back to the past and trying to stop Reed from preventing the teleportation accident. This resulted in a near paradox situation.

"Can you help our Ben so Reed doesn't go mucking about with time?" Susan questioned.

"I believe I can. But I really need to get him in some specialty scanning equipment. I need to construct the scanning equipment. The exotic matter used in the medical grade scanners I will need resist my normal convenient fabrication methods," Harry explained.

"Can I help?" Susan asked, always eager to learn more about her mate's amazing science.

"Of course," Harry agreed. "Let's go to my lab."

The two rose from the love-seat they had been sharing and left to go to his lab. It took them several days of work to get the scanning equipment built and tested. Susan was amazed at the level of detail the scanning equipment was able to show. She then helped Harry construct a genetic manipulation feature into the equipment.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _Smut Scene Lead-In_

Harry materialized in Elektra's safe-house under an invisibility spell. Before Elektra could sense him he sent a binding that saw her hands and ankles secured to the nearest wall. He dropped his invisibility as Elektra snarled and struggled.

"Release me and I'll kill you quickly," Elektra demanded.

Despite Elektra's recent brush with death landing her in a temporary comatose state it would seem her disposition hadn't improved much.

"My dear Elektra…when I'm done with you killing me will be the last thing you want to do," Harry promised.

Harry sent a burst of arcane energy that looked very much like lightning from his right finger-tips straight into Elektra's crotch. Elektra screamed and thrashed in her binding as an orgasm that had her mind almost on the edges of madness tore through any sense of resistance she felt. Harry cut off his spell almost soon as it had begun and drew closer to Elektra.

"Do you still want to kill me?" Harry asked.

Elektra spit in his face and then said, "Yes."

Harry's right hand reached out and cupped her sex while vanishing the crotch of her outfit. His fingers delved into her slit. She was soaked.

"Your cunt says otherwise," Harry assured. "You are going to love being my bitch."

Any reply Elektra was about to snarl was cut off as a surge of pleasure shot through her sex while Harry's fingers conveyed magic into her insides. Harry meanwhile removed his pants.

 **Begin Smut Scene**

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for the Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Ben Grimm stepped into the New York Headquarters of Spider-M Incorporated. Spider-M Incorporated was Spider-Man's company for handling all of the superhero's business affairs from technology production and distribution to managing his public image. The multi-billionaire superhero's skyscraper was impressively futuristic but Ben expected nothing less from a being from an alternate universe further along the timeline than his Earth. Ben hadn't told the other members of the Fantastic Four that he had been asked to come here. The message hadn't said what this was about but Ben was curious.

"I was asked to come here by Spider-Man," Ben said to the attractive receptionist at the front desk.

"Of course Mr. Grimm," Rebecca the receptionist said. "Please step onto that glowing pad and you will be transported to where you need to go."

Ben eyed the teleporter suspiciously before finally stepping on. Immediately he was standing in a lab facility. Susan and Harry were both present.

"Welcome Ben," Susan greeted while Harry nodded and smiled warmly.

"What did you want to see me about?" Ben asked while glancing around.

"First off we want to show you a series of events from an alternate universe very much like our own," Harry explained.

"The major difference between that universe and ours is that Harry here never went to that universe. Please have a seat," Susan suggested while gesturing towards a specially designed couch.

Ben sat and a holo-feed began playing. Ben watched through all of the events Harry and Susan had just watched. When it was finished Ben was silent for several minutes.

Finally he said, "I can't have been the only human on the entire planet who didn't want to become a superhero. I'm not that special."

"It does seem unlikely, does it," Harry mused. "But one of the properties of the multiverse you need to understand is that there exists a universe where every possibility plays out no matter how unlikely. There are an infinite number of universes which means there are an infinite number of universes where you were the only human to turn down super-powers. There are also an infinite number of universes where you were the only human to receive super-powers."

"I get it," Ben agreed. "It's just hard to comprehend."

"Ben, is it true you are feeling that way?" Susan asked. "That you want to kill yourself," she clarified.

Again Ben was silent for a short while. Finally he admitted, "Yes. Now that you know what are you going to do about it? I mean it isn't like you can help me."

"Do you see that scanning machine over there Ben?" Harry asked as he indicated the scanner he and Susan had constructed.

"Yes, though I didn't know what it was," Ben replied.

"Would you step into it?" Harry requested.

Ben rose and stepped into the scanner. Harry immediately began working the controls. A scanning beam began sweeping up and down Ben's form. Even more energy fields swept through him in spectrums of light not visible to humans. Ben could feel every fiber in his being coursing with energy as the scanner did its job. The scanning went on for some time before it shut off.

"Are you done?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Harry assured. "Please take a seat again. Susan and I are going to run some simulations to see what happens if we alter your DNA to try to deal with your abilities. My computers can model your bio-systems and then speed up time to see the effects on you long term. We want to make sure if we change you that it won't end up harming you later in your life. You can watch on the holographic interfaces here."

Harry indicated a newly revealed holo-feed. Ben watched the holo-feed as Harry and Susan manipulated it. Ben tried to follow what the couple was doing. He saw multiple versions of his form. All of the versions started out the same. Various growths began to develop in different regions of the simulation's body until the growth got so big the simulated version died. It looked like each simulation lived out Ben's expected life-span in ten seconds or less. This went on for an hour or two with so many versions of Ben dying that he began to lose hope. But Ben was unable to watch all of the simulations. He tried but near the end he just lost the ability to focus on them. It was after Ben lost focus that the simulations began to yield results.

"Alright, Ben," Susan said as the holo-feed disappeared with only a single simulated version free of growths remaining. "We are pretty confident we have a solution. Please step back onto the scanner."

Ben lumbered himself up and made it back to the scanner. Harry activated the course of treatment and a single wave of energy passed through Ben.

"You can step out now, Ben," Harry said. "It's done."

"Nothing happened," Ben noted as he stepped out of the scanner.

"Nothing happened that you can see on a macroscopic level," Susan corrected. "But your DNA has changed."

"Shouldn't my powers be gone then?" Ben asked. "I mean…wasn't that what you were trying to do?"

"No," Harry corrected. "What I was trying to do was give you control over your abilities. Watch," Harry said as he picked up a tiny device which looked like a small remote control.

Harry typed out a code on the device and Ben felt strange. Suddenly he felt himself shrinking and changing. Within seconds he was human again.

"I'm me again," Ben declared with a grin as he felt his face and other fleshy regions. Ben then proceeded to sweep Harry and Susan into a hug. "You both are amazing! Thank you so much!"

After Ben stepped back Harry explained, "We still need to train you how to turn your powers on an off. If you don't get training you might turn your abilities on when you don't want them on. Imagine what would happen if you were in the middle of sex and you reverted to your bio-stone form."

Ben blanched at the thought.

"What is that thing you are holding?" Ben asked.

"This is a cheat. It's a remote that sends a signal to your body which basically flips the switch activating and deactivating your abilities," Harry explained.

"Can someone else make a remote like that to render me powerless?" Ben questioned.

"If they had possessed technology as advanced as mine or close to it and had gotten you into that scanner then yes…they could have duplicated this remote. But I just locked your genetic code with an encryption technology. I will provide you the details of that encryption if you are interested. You need the Passcode to unlock the encryption," Harry explained. "But you don't need the Passcode to activate and deactivate your abilities."

Ben looked intently at Spider-Man for some time before saying, "No. I trust you. Susie here wouldn't be with you if you weren't good people. No offense but I think in my bio-stone form as you put it I would crush that remote."

"It's stronger than it looks," Harry assured. "I think if you, Hulk, and I went at it together we may be able to damage it but that might not be the case. In any case you couldn't push the buttons otherwise in your bio-stone form. It has a holographic interface you activate on vocal command. Then you enter the password you set. The holographic interface will be keyed so that only you can see it."

Susan would have asked how that feature worked if she didn't already know from a previous conversation. Ben's optical nerves had been enhanced to see a certain encrypted wavelength of light that only he could perceive.

"Alright…You had better get started on training me," Ben said. "But before we start I gotta ask…can you cure blindness?"

"That Alicia interested you didn't she?" Harry said with a grin. Ben matched that grin. "Yes I can cure blindness."

"Good," Ben replied.

Then training commenced.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Ben decided to keep his ability to switch back and forth a secret from the other members of the Fantastic Four and the world in general until after he had perfected the ability without the aid of the special remote. That didn't mean Ben intended to wait to start pursuing Alicia. Ben went to the same park he saw the other him meet Alicia at in the WWH feed. Alicia was there and the two started dating.

"So Reed is planning on dumping the Zombie-Fantastic Four back in their home universe," Harry mused as he and Susan watched the sensor feeds from the Baxter Building.

Harry had just joined Susan in one of her private rooms within their home. The couple was sitting in a love seat watching the holo-feed.

"Yes. He has figured out that the nexus which allowed the Zombie-Universe to connect with ours through the N-Zone will be out of alignment within the next week. After that it will be another fifty billion years before they align again," Susan explained. "He even figured out how to drop them off without a connecting device in that universe."

"Is Zombie-Reed still predicting his imminent break-out?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Susan confirmed. "I would take him more seriously if he was you. I don't know that there is a cage in existence which could contain you."

Just then the couple watched on the feed as Franklin Storm ran out of the lab he had been talking to Reed in. It became apparent where Franklin had been going when Johnny was brought in on a stretcher.

"I'm scanning him now," Harry assured Susan even as Johnny's back arched and he screamed in pain. "It appears he has an alien parasite in his intestines."

"How did that get in there?" Susan asked.

"Well the parasite has spent a great deal of time in the N-Zone," Harry mused. "Wait…there is residual spell residue. The residue is faint but I can trace it back to Latveria."

"Victor," Susan snarled. "That little shit is trying to kill my brother."

"Yes…and it would appear your mother is in Latveria with Victor. I think she may be playing him. She is sporting one of his mind control tattoos but it is disabled," Harry explained.

"Could even she be that cold hearted that she would risk her son's life?" Susan asked.

"Well Victor has the spell texts to banish the creature from Johnny's intestines. It's an old Lovecraft monster…an old god in some ancient cultures. The Atlantians banished it to the N-Zone eons ago because they couldn't kill it," Harry explained.

"Sue is texting me right now wondering if we can help," Susan said even as she checked the holo-display from her phone. "How do you want to handle this?"

"How about we tell Reed and Sue what is going on and let Victor spring his trap. I can take Johnny's pain away. No offense but your brother needs a dose of reality and thinking he is going to die just might do it," Harry suggested.

"No offense taken," Susan assured.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Sue and Reed weren't exactly enthusiastic about letting Victor's trap spring but they understood the need in order to make sure Victor had no more surprises hidden. Harry's reassurance that he could undo any damage Victor dished out certainly helped. The younger couple had a great deal of trust in Spider-Man and Susan Storm. The Fantastic Four made it look convincing. They went to all their contacts seeking help for Johnny over the next few days. The creature would hatch in seven days from that first attack of pain. When nobody could help the Fantastic Four went to Latveria to seek Victor's help.

Victor had used a secondary Atlantian spell to make it impossible as far as the Atlantians were concerned for anyone except the caster to undo the spell. Harry could undo it but he would rather see this play out.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

While the Fantastic Four went to Latveria the Zombie-Fantastic Four managed to convince their guards that Zombie-Reed had turned a simple ballpoint pen into a transporter. When Zombie-Sue turned the Zombie-FF invisible the guards rushed into the cell to try to stop the zombies. That was when the Zombie-FF became visible and slaughtered the guards. Harry almost didn't save the guards. He almost considered the guards' belief in the teleporter pen Darwinian elimination in action. It wasn't the belief that a teleporter could be built in the size and shape of a pen. Harry could do that himself. It was the belief that the Zombie-FF could do the conversion with nothing more than what they had in their cell.

In any case Lily replaced the guards with cloned duplicates lacking any sentience (controlled by Lily herself). The real guards were stuck in an enchanted sleep for a while. Lily did the same for all of the other scientists and personnel trapped in with the zombies in the upper levels of the Baxter Building. Franklin had the upper levels locked down and an energy shield went up around the building. Harry had personally upgraded the shield. Nothing on Earth except Harry himself was getting in or out of that shield without being allowed through.

Harry turned his attention back to the matters in Latveria after giving Lily orders on how to handle with the situation back in New York.

"I take it you know why we have come here, Victor?" Sue said.

"Of course," Victor replied. "There is an alien entity which threatens the entire planet. Your boyfriend is incapable of helping. This would be the same Mr. Fantastic who told everyone I was the reason we were scarred in the teleporter accident."

"You've made your point," Ben spoke up. "Are you going to help Johnny?"

"That would be the best way to prove I'm so much better than Richards," Victor replied. "But I have one condition. Before you hear my condition…Dr. Storm if you would," he added.

Mary Storm stepped into the room.

"Sue and Ben…would you please step out of the room," Mary requested.

"I can't say I am surprised," Sue said but followed her mother out.

Sue had been warned of Mary's presence. The others left and Victor thought it was just he and Reed left. Harry and Susan were also in the room invisible.

"The alien entity's name is Zvilpogghua. It means The Feaster from the Stars. It was one of Lovecraft's Great Old Ones. Zvilpogghua was cast into the abyss by the ancestors of Atlantis. This book from Atlantis says Zvilpogghua has been slumbering in the N-Zone for millions of years. Zvilpogghua can be exorcised with the original spell the Old Gods used. I have the spell and the skill to cast it. Zvilpogghua seeks out the most powerful form and uses it to consume all that surrounds it," Victor explained.

"What is it that you really want, Victor?" Reed asked.

"I want to be the leader of the Fantastic Four by being you, Richards. I know how much that would hurt you. I can swap our bodies," Victor explained.

Reed appeared stunned.

 _"Agree to it, Reed,"_ Harry sent. _"I can make him think he has become you."_

"You orchestrated this entire situation, summoned Zvilpogghua into Johnny," Reed accused.

"Yes," Victor confirmed. "But you can't tell anyone about this or I won't save Johnny."

Reed glared at Victor for about a minute before saying, "Let's do it."

As he prepared the Atlantian body-swapping spell Victor said, "This is what you get by insulting my honor. You told people the accident was my mistake."

Reed remained silent while the spell was going on. When Victor was turned away Harry had replaced Reed with a mindless clone. This was what Victor swapped bodies with. Lily took control of Victor's now mindless form. As the now invisible Reed looked around at his surroundings, Sue burst into the room to get who she thought was Reed to respond to the emergency at the Baxter Building.

"Is this how you normally view the rest of us?" Reed asked.

"Yes," Susan answered. "We are often watching you and the others like this."

"You know you could just be visible. We wouldn't mind," Reed pointed out.

"I didn't want to intrude on your lives unless we were needed," Susan admitted.

"It wouldn't be an intrusion," Reed assured. "Sue and I have talked about it."

"Alright," Susan agreed. "Let's head back to the Baxter Building to watch the action."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Baxter Building…

"Where is Spider-Man?" Fury asked Janet.

Fury had assembled the Ultimates outside of the Baxter Building to help contain the threat in case of a shield breach.

"He's around assessing the threat from other angles," Janet answered.

Janet spotted her mate appearing invisibly with Susan and Reed. Janet and Natasha were the only two Ultimates that could currently see Harry. The fantasti-car landed and the FF got out.

"Reed, I am so glad you are back. The Zombie-Fantastic Four will have their bridge to their home universe finished in about an hour. While we may be able to contain a Zombie-Fantastic Four we cannot hope to contain some of the other potential zombies that may come through," Franklin explained.

The group that had stayed behind during the last visit to that universe had managed to clean up the bulk of the zombie superheroes but the most powerful zombies had gone to ground and remained at large.

"Given Spider-Man's involvement in those shields I am not so sure it couldn't contain them. In any case my highest priority remains freeing Johnny of the entity in his colon," Victor asserted.

"Reed, the entity won't hatch for days. My dad just said the zombies will be free in an hour," Sue felt she needed to point out.

"Please don't insult my intelligence," Victor said. "I am aware of that factor. But Johnny's powers are essential to my plan. Now please stop questioning me."

Victor entered the building at that heading towards Johnny's room. Victor immediately got to work preparing the room for the ritual to exorcise Zvilpogghua.

"Is this going to hurt when the creature gets ripped out of my gut and sent back to the N-Zone?" Johnny questioned as the preparations were finalized.

"I'm not going to lie about it, Johnny. This won't be pleasant," Victor warned.

Victor then began the ritual.

 _"With this salt I sprinkle about, I banish all negative spirits out. Within this form you may not stay, I demand you now go on your way. With harm to none it shall be done,"_ Victor chanted in Atlantian.

A wave of magical energy shot forth from Johnny's stomach and enveloped the room. Harry knew right away something was wrong as the creature phased out of Johnny's stomach.

"Ya did it, stretch," Ben said.

"No. No I didn't," Victor screamed hysterically. "It was supposed to be banished to the N-Zone. I made a mistake in my pronunciation and trapped Zvilpogghua in the physical world! The world is doomed."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ben asked.

"Duck," Victor shouted as Zvilpogghua shot off of Johnny's chest and out the door of the room.

"Do you know where the creature is heading?" Sue asked.

"The creature needs a human host so it is searching for the most powerful one in the vicinity," Victor answered as they ran after it.

 _"Shouldn't it be going after you?"_ Reed asked Harry.

 _"If I was de-cloaked,"_ Harry answered. _"My methods of cloaking are pretty damn good. Excuse me."_

Harry teleported out to the front of the building and put Thor under a cloak even as Zvilpogghua burst out of the front of the building. Zvilpogghua shot past where Thor had been standing and went straight towards the body of Victor which Lily had piloted to the scene. Zvilpogghua phased into the chest of the bio-metallic body. Harry and Thor reappeared and Harry grabbed the Zvilpogghua possessed body. Harry teleported Victor's body into the region of the Baxter Building the Zombie-FF were contained within. Lily began piloting the body into attacking the zombies.

"Why is Victor doing this?" Franklin asked. "This doesn't seem like him at all."

"That isn't Victor," Victor in Reed's form said. "I am Victor. That is Richards. I used an Atlantian spell to switch our minds. My honor dictates I switch us back." Victor chanted a spell which switched him back into his original form. Victor said to the audio-pick-ups in that lab he was in, "Just make sure the record books realize I was the one who saved this world."

Victor stepped through the portal into the zombie infested universe. Lily controlling his form had already sent the zombie-FF through the portal.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Mother is claiming credit for this entire situation. She says she planned it from the start outwitting Victor," Sue explained as the Fantastic Four plus Susan, Harry, and Alicia sat in the Baxter Building relaxing after cleaning up from the zombie and Zvilpogghua situation.

"I'm not sure I believe her," Reed mused. "Frankly I didn't think Victor had it in him to do the honorable thing in the end."

"I didn't either," Sue agreed.

"So Johnny, what did your near-death experience teach you about yourself?" Alicia asked.

"To be honest…absolutely nothing," Johnny admitted.

 _"Your parents used up all the good genes on you,"_ Harry sent to Susan with amusement.

"What do you think happened to Victor over there?" Reed questioned.

"I've been keeping tabs on him," Harry admitted. "He managed to banish Zvilpogghua correctly on his second attempt. Now he seems to be working on a way to find the remaining zombies and clean them up."

"He can't get back here can he?" Reed asked.

"Not without outside help. His tech level is too low," Harry assured. "But if he rehabilitates maybe in the future I might step in and help him out. He would have to prove himself to have changed though. His act sacrificing himself leads me to believe he has the potential to change."

"If you want we could periodically have conversations with him to give him at least some human interaction," Sue offered.

Reed reluctantly nodded his agreement with the offer. Johnny and Ben didn't look so agreeable to that idea.

"That would be a good idea," Harry agreed. "I can set up a holographic interface between this building and that universe. Only holo-data will be relayed."

From there the down-time conversation turned to other less world-critical matters.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry, Jean, and Storm finished watching the episode of the TV show Kitty had wanted to show them.

"That is pretty damn disturbing," Storm noted.

"Yes it is. I heard rumors about mutants being executed on live web broadcasts. So I tracked the rumors to an overseas subscription site and hacked in. I couldn't get any further really than episodes of the show," Kitty explained.

"Let me see what I can do," Harry said.

 _"I'm on it,"_ Lily said. _"Earth systems are so slow in this time period,"_ Lily complained. _"Here you go."_

"Ok. I have the info we need. Let's get the rest of the X-Men together for a briefing. Good job spotting this, Kitty," Harry praised.

Kitty stood and smiled warmly at Harry for the praise.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 11/26/2017


	18. Chapter 18

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 18

After the assembled X-Men had finished watching the same episode Kitty had shown the trio there was some silence in the room.

"That video was shot on an island called Krakoa which is off the coast of a country called Genosha. Genosha is here," Harry explained as he brought up a map. "The Genoshan government outlawed all mutants three years ago."

"Most of the mutants on Genosha remain in hiding," Jean picked up the story. "The young man you just watched in the episode is named Arthur Centino. Art was convicted in a joke of a trial of murdering a Genoshan politician Lord Joseph Scheele. This disgusting creature Mojo Adams came up with the idea of executing mutant criminals in a repulsive television series by basically hunting them," Jean explained as a hologram of the albino fat man Mojo appeared next to her.

"Mojo's show has been the top show on Genosha's state television since it started airing three months ago," Storm explained.

"I find it hard to believe that this has been going on for three months without the US government getting involved," Scott stated.

"The US government can't really condemn another country's capital punishment policies or their own would come under question," Colossus pointed out. "When do we go in to disable this television system?"

"I can shut down their broadcast systems from here without problem," Harry assured. "But that won't help the mutants being oppressed and killed. What we want to do is send in one team to extract Art A.K.A. Long-shot. A second team will go into Genosha undercover and investigate the murder Art is accused of."

"Sounds good," Scott said. "What are the distributions of the teams?"

Harry answered and the meeting attendees split up to get ready for the mission.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"I like your method of transportation so much better, Harry," Kitty told Harry as their group transported to a spot outside of the main Genoshan airport.

"I don't know. I was looking forward to trying out the lavatories on the plane," Jean admitted.

The others except for Harry stopped to look at Jean with confusion.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Have you never heard of the Mile High Club," Jean said with a wink at Harry.

Bobby gaped at Jean as she laughed and walked towards the nearest rental car facility.

"She is so awesome," Harry heard Kitty whisper as the group followed Jean.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry's team was driving to the site of Lord Scheele's murder when Storm's team reached the hunting ground on Krakoa.

 _"How's it going over there, love?"_ Harry asked Storm telepathically.

 _"Good,"_ Storm replied mentally. _"We are just disabling the nearest broadcasting situation. I know you can suppress everything remotely but we want to draw some attention and this seemed like a good way to do it."_

Colossus was smashing through one of the large transmission units and having a fun time doing it. Just then Storm noticed a new arrival on the scene. A red haired man sporting a lot of gear and one large gun just appeared at the edge of the forest. Harry could see what Storm saw through their mental connection (plus he had remote probes cloaked following her around).

"Who are you?" Arcade, the red haired man, demanded.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dazzler replied.

"Mojo thinks he is being clever by throwing a few extra muties into the scene. It makes things interesting. You're all the same to me," Arcade declared before opening fire with his gun on full automatic.

Colossus rushed forward in his armored form and picked Arcade up without preamble. As Colossus prepared to throw Arcade in what would have been a very painful throw, Arcade activated a sonic weapon. With Colossus' bio-steel physiology the sound was amplified. He collapsed in pain. Dazzler blasted Arcade back into a tree. Arcade responded with a dark polymer spray that looked suspiciously like webbing and a web-shooter. Harry's probe told him it was a bastardized version of the webbing that Peter Parker had used before Harry had come to this reality.

"Enough," Storm said as lightning struck Arcade.

Arcade didn't die but he collapsed unconscious and extra-crispy.

"Effective," Nightcrawler said appreciatively.

A slow clap drew the attention of the X-Men to the tree line.

"I agree," Art A.K.A. Long-Shot said as he stepped into the clearing. "What brings you lot to this hell-hole?"

"We're here to get you out of here," Colossus said as he freed Dazzler from the webbing.

"I was hoping you would say that," Art said with a grin.

"But we're also here to help the other mutants being oppressed. So just play along with our plan for now," Storm instructed.

"Can do," Art agreed, just grateful to have allies in that hell-hole.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"I'm picking up no psychic residue from a struggle at this location," Jean announced after she scanned the location.

"That's because Scheele wasn't killed here," Harry replied. "His body was moved here. There is no blood here or at least not enough for a stabbing murder to have occurred here."

"And given the nature of Long-Shot's powers it doesn't make much sense that he would have been unlucky enough to have been caught," Kitty pointed out.

"But he was still caught. That means his luck powers can be overwhelmed," Harry replied. "In my old universe there was this elixir which could grant whoever drank it a period of extreme luck. But if overused and taken too often the luck would turn from good luck to bad. Perhaps Art's powers work the same way."

"If Scheele was so popular who would want to kill him anyway?" Bobby asked.

"He didn't become popular until after his death. He was martyred," Jean answered.

Harry suddenly shot out a web-line past Jean's head which caught the object coming towards her head and tore it free from the arm of the silver-haired woman who had been swinging the night stick.

"Big mistake, lady," Harry said as Jean whirled.

The silver haired woman whipped off her overcoat to reveal six arms, five of which held weapons.

"Holy…how much do you have to spend on deodorant?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby…that was uncalled for," Harry chastised.

"Yeah…she can't help physical abnormalities caused by her mutation," Kitty added.

"Sorry," Bobby muttered.

The six-armed woman who was identified through telepathy as Spiral A.K.A. Rita Wayword looked at Harry and Kitty with some surprise.

"I just tried to attack Miss Gray yet you defend me verbally?" Spiral asked.

"Yes. Making fun of physical abnormalities is bullying. We don't put up with that. Despite you being a potential enemy that doesn't mean we can't be civil. Of course if you prove to be a lethal threat civility can just as easily give way to deadliness," Harry threatened.

Spiral was silent for several moments as she thought about this. Each of her six arms held a different weapon including swords and double sided axes. Spiral slowly lowered her weapon. It had been a calculated move. She had hoped that by disabling Jean Grey and maybe even Spider-Man that she may have been able to fight the other X-Men. It was a testament to her combat skills that she had even a hope of doing that. But with both heavy-hitters still conscious there was no way Spiral could hope to take them all on. Maybe violence wasn't necessary if the behavior of the X-Men present was an indicator.

"You are attempting to undo all of my hard work in getting past this mess," Spiral stated.

"How so?" Jean asked.

"Long-Shot killed Lord Scheele. Lord Scheele was secretly a sponsor of mutants. He would help mutants remain hidden. I was…I was involved off and on with Long-Shot. But during one of our kind of off periods I was also involved with Scheele. Long-Shot found out and killed Scheele. It took me a lot of work to get Long-Shot convicted. His powers of luck are a challenge to get past but it is possible," Spiral admitted.

Spiral didn't make any excuses as to the exact nature of her relationship with Long-Shot when she was involved with Scheele. Cheating if that was what she had done was a lesser issue than murder. And it wasn't exactly pertinent.

"She is telling the truth," Harry said.

"Do you want me to telepathically confirm that?" Jean asked, causing Spiral to tense at the very thought of such an invasion.

"No need," Harry assured Jean.

"That means are teammates are helping a murderer possibly escape," Bobby said. "What do we do about that?"

"That is less important than the fact that Mojo just captured Warren and Alicia. The group was apparently taking a break from traveling and those two must have snuck off to make out," Jean announced. "Mojo wants Long-Shot or he will kill the hostages."

"Ok. Now that we know Long-Shot is a murderer we don't need to be concerned with rescuing him. The public execution by hunting is dubious though. I still think Mojo needs shut down. As for Long-Shot's punishment…I can handle him. His luck powers would make conventional imprisonment difficult," Harry explained.

"What about her?" Kitty asked while pointing to Spiral.

"You want to go to the States don't you?" Jean asked.

"Yes," Spiral admitted. "To be with my sister," she added.

Harry produced a card and passed it to Spiral.

"Send me an email when you get settled," Harry said. "You can have a job working to fight against injustice and evil. If you do decide to work for that side of things we can make sure you are well paid and have permanent citizenship. Just think on it."

After Spiral took the card and nodded her agreement she was teleported away to be with her sister.

"Now what do we do about Long-Shot?" Bobby asked.

"The other team is currently engaged in a fight to take back Angel and Dazzler," Harry announced. "Let us join them."

Harry received nods from everyone present. The group teleported away when Harry was sure they were all ready. When the group arrived in Mojo's compound it was to find Long-Shot leaping from soldier to soldier avoiding automatic weapons fire and knocking the soldiers out with swift kicks and jabs.

"Jean, take care of Mojo," Harry instructed. "I'll deal with Long-Shot."

The other X-Men made quick work of the soldiers and Mojo's employees.

"You guys are very handy to have around," Long-Shot said as he ran his eyes over the new arrivals.

Long-Shot recognized everyone present.

"You can cut the good guy act, Long-Shot," Harry said. "We have spoken to Spiral. We know the truth of what you are."

Just as a nasty expression appeared on Long-Shot's face Colossus chose to break into the room through an exterior wall. Colossus had been fighting his way past security after Nightcrawler had been unable to teleport the massive X-Man in within the larger group. Long-Shot tried to use the distraction to escape out of a window but Harry's leap was far swifter. Harry jumped to the window blocking Long-Shot's escape. Long-Shot tried to slip past but Harry caught Long-Shot and stuck the blonde to the wall.

"You shouldn't be able to catch me," Long-Shot said while trying to struggle free. "I'm still in a luck period!"

"I have encountered powers like yours before," Harry assured. "The probability altering field you are generating can be negated."

"What are you going to do with him?" Kitty asked.

Jean was filling Ororo and the others in on Long-Shot being truly guilty.

"Well for murder his personality at the very least needs to be corrected. Spiral was right. He pretty much always gets his way with his luck powers. He would have periodic bad luck spells. But getting his way so easily has made him a horrible person," Harry explained. "I will telepathically alter his mind to make him work for the betterment of mutant-kind rather than for selfish gains."

 _"Lily, target all undesirable personality traits and alter Long-Shot with penal correction program Alpha-07. Make his primary mission to free the mutants of Genosha from suppression with no loss of innocent life,"_ Harry directed.

"Will you do the same to Mojo and his people?" Kitty asked.

"It depends on the severity of their involvement. If they were directly involved in killing an innocent I will modify them," Harry decided.

"Are you capable of doing this to every criminal in the world?" Kitty asked curiously.

It was something she had been wondering about for some time.

"I am. But I refuse to play being a god," Harry answered. "Plus the world would be pretty damn boring if I did."

"Fair enough," Kitty said thoughtfully. "I really just wondered if you could. I wasn't asking you to actually do it."

Harry noticed Kitty wanted to ask him something but appeared hesitant.

"You can ask me anything, Kitty," Harry assured.

"Can we start dating?" Kitty asked. "I really like you."

"I would like that," Harry agreed.

"Good," Kitty said grinning. "Jean and Ororo said you would say yes but I wasn't sure I believed them."

Harry and Kitty talked some more as the clean-up efforts were carried out on Mojo's compound. Harry set some systems up in place to start freeing the mutants of Genosha from oppression.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Do you have any word about what is going on with Charles Xavier these days?" Storm inquired one morning over brunch.

Storm sat with Jean, Harry, Felicia, and Kitty in the kitchen area of Harry's private suite at the Institute. Each of the ladies had their own private rooms but with the exception of Kitty they all shared a bed with Harry by this point. Kitty frequently joined the group for private meals now that she was dating Harry.

"Charles has stayed mostly off the radar. He is quietly gathering mutant support over in Europe," Harry explained.

"If you know where he is why don't you just turn him in?" Felicia asked.

"Well his stupidity with trying to save this world's Magneto aside he has always been rather non-aggressive. I may not agree with him but he helps mutants where and when he can," Harry answered.

"Except for me," Jean said, her eyes flashing brilliantly with a hint of the flame contained within her.

"Yes…except for you. His arrogant and ignorant actions in regards to you could have had devastating effects," Harry agreed as he reached across the table and held Jean's left hand with a comforting squeeze briefly.

Jean smiled gratefully at Harry before returning to eating some strawberries.

"So Charles is recruiting students again," Storm mused. "Is he trying to build a competing school to the Institute?"

"Not so much," Harry assured. "He suspects some of the resources I have at my disposal and doesn't want to piss me off. He is pretty sure I am actively not going after him otherwise he would have been caught. But he doesn't want to be overt."

"How is it that you know so much about what he is thinking?" Kitty asked. "Are you reading his mind?"

"No. He keeps a non-networked digital journal. But that doesn't stop my technology," Harry assured.

"If Xavier has figured out that you aren't actively going after him I am surprised others haven't figured it out and asked you about it," Felicia noted.

"Does Fury keep a journal too?" Jean mused.

"No. The man is too paranoid for that," Harry answered. "I don't think he is asking because he already knows I will turn him down. As for any other parties interested in Xavier…they all seem to be pretty afraid of me."

"Gee…I wonder why," Storm said teasingly.

"Yeah…the ability to knock-out punch the Hulk isn't intimidating in the least," Felicia added.

"I don't intimidate you ladies," Harry pointed out.

"No…but we are attractive females," Jean said. "How you interact with attractive females is nothing for us to worry about."

"Quite the opposite from worrying in fact," Storm noted.

Kitty pouted.

"Don't pout, Kitty. You'll get yours soon enough," Jean said.

"I suppose I should make an effort to be less intimidating," Harry mused.

"No need," Felicia said. "Your badassery is part of what makes you so bloody attractive."

"What she said," Storm added while pointing at Felicia.

The other ladies nodded agreement.

"At the same time you are caring when we need you to be," Jean said. "We get the best of both personality types with you."

The teasing discussion continued throughout the enjoyable meal.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"You know…Steve is a nice enough guy but I am so much happier being with you," Janet told Harry as she watched the WWH feed where she was strolling down a street in New York with Steve Rodgers after leaving a movie. In the alternate universe Janet was dating Steve. "He just comes from a completely different generation."

"That he does. But I know what it is like living through many generations and feeling out of time," Harry said. "If you are with me long term then you will know as well."

Janet snuggled closer to Harry's side and said, "Then I guess I will learn to adapt because I'm with you for the long haul, handsome." She was silent for several minutes as they watched the feed before she said, "I still can't believe Thor quit the team."

"He'll rejoin in the future I think," Harry mused. "He has always been worried the Ultimates would be used by the U.S. government to enforce their interests in other countries. Frankly I think they would if they could. But we wouldn't stand for that."

"I agree. But Steve didn't do that here. Steve rescued nine aid workers being held hostage by Islamic extremists," Janet pointed out.

"Yeah…Thor is being a little over the top. This could just be an excuse to quit the team. He has never been too gung ho about fighting. I think he just needs a break," Harry mused.

Harry's gaze focused off in the distance.

"What is it? Is there trouble?" Janet asked.

"Hank Pym just entered the Triskelion," Harry informed Janet.

Harry felt Janet tense a little at the mention of her abusive ex but she just as quickly relaxed again.

"Do you know what he is doing there?" Janet asked.

Nothing had been heard of Janet's ex since MJ and Gwen ripped his testicles off.

"I'm hacking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s recent project files now," Harry answered. After a few moments of analysis by his bio-net AI he explained, "It appears Fury is using collaboration between Pym and Banner to get more ideas for super soldiers. Pym has figured out how to clone and regrow his torn off testicles but he needs equipment from S.H.I.E.L.D. to do it. Using that equipment is part of his conditions of employment."

"It figures that rat would do anything possible to get his balls back," Janet said.

"I could curse him so it's impossible if you want," Harry offered. "Though as a man it would pain me to do it."

"No…I would hope MJ and Gwen taught him a lesson he'll never forget," Janet said.

"Oh shit…we need to see this," Harry said as he brought up a holo-news feed.

The major news agencies were getting S.H.I.E.L.D. files identifying Banner as the Hulk and that Banner was a government employee.

"How did this get released?" Janet asked, horrified.

"I don't know. Fury may think it was me since he knows I have the files," Harry put forth. "We had best head in and see what the damage is politically."

The couple changed and left.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Natasha sat next to Harry and Janet as they arrived. Natasha had already been present at the Triskelion.

"So what exactly is going on with the Hulk leak, Nick? The rumors are saying you lost your job," Janet said. "Judging by the fact you are still here I hope those rumors are false."

"I haven't been fired yet," Nick replied. "But that could change by the end of the day. The president was pretty pissed when the files S.H.I.E.L.D. was keeping from the Oval Office were leaked to the public."

"Is anybody bringing up the fact that the people Banner murdered aren't dead?" Natasha asked. "Harry revived them all."

"That makes the situation mucky," Fury admitted. "I hear the District Attorney is thinking the Hulk can only be charged with assault since nobody has actually died."

"That doesn't change the fact that we lied to the American public. They thought we were saving them from a threat that wasn't of the government's own making," Steve put forth.

"If Betty's P.R. team hadn't done what they did this team would never have been assembled. The Ultimates have saved so many lives since we were put together," Nick said. "The president wants Banner cut loose and put on a public trial."

"Isn't that an automatic death sentence?" Tony asked.

Betty, Clint, and others had entered the room after the meeting had started.

"That isn't necessarily a guarantee," Betty said. "The good the Hulk has done must also be taken into account. He helped your team save the world against the Chitauri invasion."

"I don't want to come off as cold but shouldn't the security breach of the leak be of more concern?" Clint asked.

"I think we all _know_ where this leak has sprung from, Clint," Fury replied.

"You think it was Thor," Steve put forth.

"We can't prove it right now but he has been making a lot of trouble lately," Fury said.

"You can't let him get away with it," Steve insisted.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has been conducting an investigation into Thor for the past two years. Any sudden move we might make against him could upset the results. I am saying this specifically for your benefit, Cap," Nick said to Steve.

"Do I strike you as the kind of guy who would go looking for a fight?" Steve said.

The meeting continued on for some time after that with nothing getting firmly resolved. Steve did go have a confrontation with Thor that night. Luckily nothing came to blows though it was a near thing.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"How are you holding up, Bruce?" Harry asked.

Bruce jumped momentarily. Harry had startled him. Spider-Man was sitting comfortably on the wall of Bruce's cell. The cell was incredibly strong and spacious but it wouldn't hold the Hulk for long.

"I didn't see you there, Harry," Bruce said.

"Nobody else can see me either," Harry replied. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm doing alright all things considered. The public seems to have a mixed opinion about my fate considering you saved everyone I killed. I can't tell you how thankful I am for that by the way. Thank you."

"I don't think you should pay for the Hulk's actions. But he seems to be getting a little better of late. He is a powerful ally if used the right way," Harry suggested.

"You are the only one who isn't afraid to use the Hulk…probably because you are the only one who can keep him in line," Bruce said.

"I won't let them kill you just to make you a scapegoat, Bruce. If it comes down to it I will fake your death and let them think they have killed you," Harry promised.

Bruce was silent for several moments as he stared back at Harry in gratitude.

"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate that very much," Bruce said.

"It's what teammates do for each other, Bruce. I would also like to think we are becoming friends," Harry said.

"I would like that," Bruce agreed.

The two men talked for a little longer before Harry left. Bruce felt much better after the visit.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"This is highly perplexing," Harry mused as he analyzed dozens of results of his latest simulations.

"Nothing ever ruffles you does it," Janet replied.

"I would say we ruffle him pretty well," Susan put forth with a teasing grin.

The trio stood in Harry's lab trying to trouble-shoot a cure of sorts for Bruce Banner's condition. They wanted to give Bruce control over the Hulk like Harry had done for Ben.

"Perhaps a genetic solution alone won't be enough," Janet suggested.

"I'm thinking that too," Harry agreed. "We can get him partway there giving him control over the change. But in order to allow his rational mind dominance we may need to use a nano-neural-network."

"I just don't understand why we can only achieve 50% dominance of Bruce's mind over the Hulk through genetics," Susan said.

"It's these exotic matter sequences," Harry pointed out as he indicated certain gene sequences. "We may eventually be able to figure out how to deal with them but it will take some time and studying. Certain exotic matters just don't work well with temporal compression."

"And that is time Bruce doesn't have," Janet pointed out.

"Exactly," Harry confirmed. "But the nano-neural-network is a good short term solution to achieve 100% dominance."

"It would even work long term but I agree that dependency on a foreign technology isn't desirable," Susan mused.

"Can you two go explain what we are implementing to Bruce while I go speak for him in court? His trial is ending and I need to help with the closing argument," Harry said.

"Sure," Janet agreed.

Harry vanished.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry timed his appearance perfectly materializing in the court room just as Bruce's attorney Matthew Murdock finished giving his closing argument.

"Order, order," Judge Ramirez called. When the court had settled down she asked, "What can the court do for you Spider-Man?"

"I would like to say a few words relevant to the case," Harry requested.

"Objection," Assistant DA Fresco called while he stood.

"Overruled," Ramirez replied. "You may speak Spider-Man."

Harry walked up in front of the jury. The jurors paid Harry their entire focus. Everyone present knew they were likely in the presence of the most powerful hero in the world.

"No citizen of this world has died as a result of the actions of the Hulk thanks to me," Harry stated. "If I had let them remain dead that would not be true. But the fact stands that it is true. Bruce Banner is a very different being than the Hulk. As we speak my technology is being used to make sure Bruce Banner is in control of the Hulk and not the other way around." Harry paused for a moment for that to sink in and surprised whispering broke out among the jurors and spectators present but it quickly dissipated as Harry continued speaking. "I do not ask you to completely drop the case against the Bruce. He made the foolish decision to inject himself with his experimental serum. Instead what I recommend is an extreme form of community service. Let Bruce receive probation where he uses his scientific knowledge to help mankind and uses the Hulk's abilities to serve on the Ultimates also helping mankind. I will work with his probation officer to make sure the Hulk is contained. That is all I have to say."

"Thank you, Spider-Man," Ramirez said. "The jury will now break for deliberation."

In the end the jury decided to follow Harry's recommendation.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"A meeting has been called at the Triskelion. Thor turned violent during a protest of the rumors of a European Super Soldier Initiative in Rome," Natasha informed her mates via hologram.

"We'll be right in," Janet assured.

Harry and Janet arrived at the Triskelion shortly after. The meeting was short and Harry kept his thoughts to himself. He had reviewed the scans his orbiting satellite network had taken of the incident in Rome. The police officers tasked with keeping the protests non-violent had been tricked via magic into attacking the protesters. Fury asked the Ultimates to coordinate with the European Defense Initiative (EDI) to handle Thor. The EDI was the same organization the protestors in Rome had been protesting about.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Dome, Brussels…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Professor Sir James Braddock of the European Defense Initiative," Fury announced as he led the Ultimates into a room with costumed men and women. "He has been overseeing the EDI project over the past two years and is as famous in bio-engineering as Bruce Banner was back home."

"Excuse the mess but we're still six from going public with this facility. Does anybody fancy a cup of tea?" Professor Braddock said.

Greetings were exchanged around as the teams shook hands and got to know one another. Nobody requested tea.

"Harry, how is Betsy doing?" Professor Braddock asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Harry replied as he pointed behind Professor Braddock.

The professor turned around and saw his daughter grinning mischievously from behind her father.

"Hello, dad," Betsy greeted.

Father and daughter hugged each other in joy at meeting.

"How did I miss seeing you?" Professor Braddock asked.

"Harry had me hidden invisibly as a surprise," Betsy explained. She leaned up to her father's ear and whispered, "He and I are dating now."

"That doesn't surprise me," James told his daughter while drawing back from the hug. "You look happy."

"Oh I am," Betsy agreed as she glanced fondly over at her boyfriend who was currently greeting her brother. "It's still quite new but he's pretty damn dreamy."

"I suspected that might happen when you went over to the States," James admitted. "Are you able to cope well with his having other women?"

"There is no coping required. He is truly unlike any being you can think of. He is capable of having multiple forms at once. He can be with multiple women at once," Betsy explained.

"How is his mind able to cope?" James asked curiously.

"I'll fill you in on the details later," Betsy assured. "It looks like Fury is eager to get the show on the road."

"Only over there for a short time and you're already starting to sound like an American," James noted teasingly. Turning back to the room James said loudly, "I hope you have all gotten a chance to meet my son Brian Braddock Codenamed Captain Britain, Carlos Fraile, and Hugo Etherlinck. We are thinking of using Codenames Captain Spain and Captain France respectively. Lastly we have Umberto Landi over there Codenamed Captain Italy. There are nine member states in the program but only these men are combat ready. I will turn this briefing over to Gunnar Golmen."

Harry immediately focused on Gunnar Golmen whose essence signature resonated with the same identifiers as the one responsible for magically manipulating events at the protest in Rome.

"I headed up the Norwegian team," Gunnar explained as he activated research video on a large screen behind him showing the development of Thor's armor and hammer. "It was market research that led us to choosing Thor as our country's icon. We went the bio-mechanical route of enhancement since Captain America's secrets could not be cracked. Our biggest success was the power battery used in Thor's hammer which allowed him to ionize the atmosphere or with its four-dimensional engine teleport anywhere in the world. Thor would have been the most powerful of the EDI and the leader if not for my lunatic brother. I believe you've all met Thorlief."

Gunnar was showing video of Thor without the armor now looking much less impressive.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Tony asked.

Gunnar opened his mouth to respond but Harry beat him to it.

"No…this is a plot to get us to lose faith in Thor," Harry accused. "Who are you really Gunnar?"

"What do you mean?" Gunnar asked, nervous now.

"I can tell there is illusionary magic concealing who you are. I can also tell that you were the one using magic to influence the police in Rome into attacking the protestors," Harry said.

The others present were focusing intently on Gunnar now.

"I was worried you might see through my ruse. It matters not," Gunnar said as his attire shifted into something out of Norse legend. "He really is my brother. But he is powerless without his technology."

"Loki," Harry suggested.

"Very clever," Loki admitted. "Too bad you won't live to tell anyone else."

Harry felt the wards go up sealing the building just as Loki teleported out.

"What's happening?" Fury demanded as the temperature suddenly dropped in the room.

Harry peered at one particular spot towards the center of the complex.

"I don't like that look," Betsy said while focusing on her boyfriend. "What is it?"

"Loki has opened up a space-time singularity," Harry declared. "It's growing in power in the center of the complex."

"Oh shit," Tony said.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked.

"It's a black hole," Tony answered. "Can you shut it down?" He asked Harry.

"I'm analyzing it right now. I assumed it would be easier to tell it was artificial but my scans aren't detecting it as being artificial."

"What if it isn't artificial?" Tony asked.

"The magic to create a real genuine black hole isn't something Loki could have gathered up on the fly. I would have sensed him doing it and I would have attacked first," Harry explained.

Harry's mind raced as he thought about the issue. Lily was scanning and coming up with scenarios. She projected a hologram of the black hole for others to see even while projecting a shield around the singularity to stop the effects of time dilation from spreading to the humans inside of the EDI complex and the rest of Earth. The other Ultimates and EDI personnel could only watch helplessly for none of their knowledge or training was any use against a black hole.

Suddenly the center of the complex was crushed inwards in a shower of sparks and the sound of tearing metal. Air rushed inwards freed from the destroyed section of the complex. Lily's shield kept the air outside of the shield from rushing into the black hole. The superheroes were treated to the unique sight of a singularity from up close and personal.

"Umm…Harry…not to put too much pressure on you…but that thing could destroy the planet," Tony said worriedly.

"I know," Harry assured.

Harry idly waved his hand and everything seemed to freeze outside the room the Ultimates and EDI personnel were in. He waved his hand again and Thor appeared via teleporter.

"What is going on, Harry? Talk to us," Betsy requested.

"I have reversed the effect of time dilation for us in this room so that we would have a solution quickly. Thor, your brother has seemingly caused a singularity to form in the center of this complex. Do you know how he did it without drawing up power slowly or using any of the other time consuming methods?" Harry asked.

Thor took only a moment to orient himself before saying, "Yes. It is a trick he has used before. He grabs a singularity from another point within this galaxy and relocates it."

"Of course…he didn't need to create a singularity if he relocates it from another point in spacetime," Harry mused.

Armed with this new information Lily began formulating a solution.

"How do you relocate a pre-existing black hole?" Tony asked bewildered.

The powers at play in this situation were beyond even what Tony's brilliant mind could immediately follow.

"Like this," Harry said as he reached out with his hand and power towards the singularity.

"Be careful," Thor began to say. "Loki often uses." Thor was cut off as a powerful discharge of crimson energy shot from around the singularity and hit Harry. Harry grunted as he was bathed in crimson energy but then the attack vanished. "Protective wards," Thor finished.

"I figured that out, thanks," Harry said.

Harry with Lily's help guiding his powers and her sensor scans navigated through the intricacies of Loki's ward and broke it down. Then he cast the same relocation spell Loki had used to bring the singularity to Earth and temporarily magnify its growth rate. Harry had to overpower the spell to get the singularity back in its correct location but he had the power. Within minutes the singularity was gone and all was silent in the complex.

"Well it looks like we won't be opening for even longer yet," Professor Braddock declared to break the silence.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Janet asked.

"Yeah…that was just a little taxing," Harry answered.

"Where is Loki?" Thor asked.

"He fled," Clint stated.

"Harry chased him off," Natasha added.

"He will be back," Thor assured.

"You really are an Asgardian god then," Clint said with wonder in his tone.

"Yes," Thor confirmed.

"We have a lot to talk about then," Nick declared.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Classified S.H.I.E.L.D. Research Facility…

Harry appeared in the lab where massive gamma radiation was being generated to find an attractive young woman writhing on the floor in agony. Shards of glass were sticking out of her from where a nearby piece of lab equipment had exploded. Her clothes were burning away from the gamma radiation being put out.

 _"The facility is almost completely evacuated,"_ Lily reported.

 _"Good…erect a shield to contain the radiation to this room,"_ Harry ordered. Harry then walked over to the writhing naked woman and knelt next to her. Green splotches had begun to appear on her skin. Her ID badge read Jennifer Walters. Harry realized this was Bruce's cousin who Bruce often talked about. "Jennifer, can you hear me?"

It only took Harry a moment to realize she couldn't focus on anything through the pain. He immediately sent his mind telepathically into hers even as her eyes turned radiation green.

Jennifer suddenly found the pain was gone. She was now standing in a white room. Standing across from her was a man whom she had held a crush on for some time now. Though, she was smart enough to admit many women held a crush on the superhero Harry Demire.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked.

"There has been an accident in your lab. Right now we are in your mind. I brought you to this place to keep you from feeling the pain of your first transformation," Harry explained.

"Transformation…oh no," Jennifer said with horror as she realized what had happened. "I was exposed."

Jennifer's team was in charge of researching one avenue of developing a super soldier serum. They had been working with Bruce Banner's DNA when something had destabilized and blown up sending the shards of glass into Jennifer.

"Yes. I'm afraid so," Harry confirmed.

"Please don't let me kill anyone," Jennifer pleaded as she stepped forward closer to Harry.

Jennifer looked near tears.

Harry stepped forward and pulled Jennifer into a hug before assuring her, "I won't let you kill anyone. Besides, I don't think it will matter. You are different than the Hulk. Your mind seems to have full control over yourself. I think it's our mental connection in here during the formation process. You are picking up some of my mental self-control techniques just through this connection."

Even as Harry said this Jennifer realized she was picking up more than that. She could feel Harry's attraction for her and the thoughts that had flashed into his mind when he first found her naked on the floor. Suddenly the pair were back in the physical world out of her mind. Jennifer found herself larger, her skin green, and that she was completely naked. Surprisingly Jennifer wasn't really that concerned about her nude state. What did she have to be self-conscious about with how she looked now. Her physique was lean looking muscle. The green added an exotic look. Her breasts were impressively, inhumanly large with no sag, and everything else looked sculpted.

She looked up from examining herself and found Harry examining her as well.

"What do you think?" Jennifer found herself asking.

"I think…I think you are bloody gorgeous. You look like you have been sculpted by a master sculptor," Harry said.

"Woh…is your telepathy still working on me?" Jennifer asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Harry replied.

"Because…when you just told me what you thought of me…I felt it. I felt your desire and your passion," Jennifer admitted.

"Perhaps you have some limited empathic abilities," Harry suggested. "We can look into that later. For now we had better get you up and clothed."

Harry reached over to help Jennifer stand up. The moment their skin touched he felt her emotions intimately, her mutual attraction to him. He helped her stand without realizing it and as they became vertical he became aware of how good her flesh felt against his.

"Oh…umm…that feels amazing…too amazing," Jennifer whispered. "If we don't stop I think we are going to get too carried away. It's not that I would mind that but if I have Hulk-like strength I might get carried away."

Harry drew back reluctantly and said, "Oh you definitely have Hulk-level strength. The way you were just holding me…if I had been normal I would have been dead."

Jennifer paled slightly at this revelation.

"I need help controlling this strength," Jennifer whispered.

"I can help," Harry assured as he produced a pair of shorts and a stretchable top that covered her form yet still revealed quite a bit.

"Thank you," Jennifer said very gratefully for all of his help as she slipped on the clothing.

"I think we should go have a little chat with Nick," Harry suggested.

Jennifer nodded and stood. Harry made sure Jennifer was no longer putting out gamma radiation and then activated his teleporter network.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Triskelion, Nick Fury's Office…

Harry and Jennifer appeared in Nick's office and found Nick waiting for them behind his desk.

"Thank you for texting this time, Harry," Nick said as his gaze scanned over Jennifer. "Dr. Walters, are you in control of your faculties?"

"Yes," Jennifer said as she and Harry sat down in front of Fury's desk.

"That is a twist," Fury said. "How is that possible without your intervention, Harry? Or have you already intervened?"

"There is a combination of factors at play. I used a neuro-manipulative technique during her transformation to aid her development. But also I think if anyone but Jennifer had been hit in that accident they would be a raging beast at best and dead at worst. Her being related to Bruce helped greatly," Harry explained.

"Is she stable?" Fury asked.

"I am still monitoring the situation. But I think for now she should stick close to me," Harry said.

"She needs to be in a shielded isolation facility," Fury replied, his tone brooking no arguments.

Unfortunately for Fury that tone didn't work on Harry.

"That isn't going to happen," Harry replied calmly. "She just went through a terribly traumatic event and I am perhaps the only person on the planet capable of stopping her and keeping her safe if anything goes wrong. Where I go she will go."

"Harry…there are some situations you just shouldn't get involved in," Fury said, starting to get angry. He pulled a remote control out of his desk equipped with a single button. "Demire, if I push this button you become public enemy number one. Every asset at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s disposal will come at you with the kid gloves off. You don't want me to push this button."

"Nick…we both know I can neutralize every threat that button could summon against me within seconds. I'm sleeping with two of the Ultimates," Harry pointed out calmly. "They wouldn't go against me. In fact they would fight with me. Many of the others owe me their lives. Why are you threatening me?"

Nick set the remote down and answered, "I didn't _know_ anything. I _suspected_ that was the case."

The office was silent for half a minute. Jennifer looked back and forth between the two men who seemed perfectly calm. Fury didn't even seem upset anymore making her think his anger had been faked. Jennifer for her part was rather nervous. She didn't want to lose control of herself and kill anybody and the best way to keep that from happening was to stick close to Spider-Man.

"I suggest you refrain from messing around with Banner's blood anymore," Harry suggested as he stood, Jennifer standing with him. "There are exotic elements in the blood that even my science can't fully quantify yet."

"Did you know the accident would happen?" Fury asked curiously.

"Did I know Jennifer would become a…She-Hulk?" Harry asked while gesturing at Jennifer. "Hello no," Harry continued. "But I knew you were in over your head and may get burned. But me telling you to stop wouldn't have worked."

Harry and Jennifer vanished leaving a thoughtful Nick Fury behind.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 12/19/2017


	19. Chapter 19

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 19

Harry and Jennifer rematerialized in a set of private rooms beneath the Parker residence.

"You can stay here," Harry explained.

"Where exactly is here?" Jennifer asked.

"This location is known as the Parker residence. To you and the public I am known as Harry Demire. And the public knows I merged with my counterpart. That counterpart is named Peter Parker," Harry explained as he shifted form to reflect that of Peter.

Harry had slowly altered Peter's physical size to more closely match his normal impressive stature. So it wasn't as much of a shock to see Harry change as it once might have been.

"You look younger but physically pretty much the same," Jennifer observed. Inwardly she thought in his Peter Parker form that Spider-Man was almost as attractive as in his Harry Demire form. She watched him shift back and wondered how he accomplished the feat. She began looking around her suite of rooms. "Are my movements restricted?"

"No," Harry answered. "But if you do go out I encourage you to wear this bracelet," he said as a bracelet was teleported into his right palm. "It will make you appear to be your old self which is simply an illusion. But it will also limit your strength to human norm until we can train you not to crush someone."

"You came up with this really quickly having just encountered me," Jennifer noted. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has software that can track me by my facial features."

"I have really impressive AI tech and that AI tech is also keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. from tracking you," Harry explained.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you are doing for me," Jennifer said. "Why are you helping me?"

"Multiple reasons really," Harry said.

Harry was silent as he debated what to tell her.

"You can be frank with me," Jennifer put forth.

Harry thought Jennifer was attracted to him so he decided to just tell her.

"I get a sense of satisfaction out of helping those who need my help. That's my whole hero complex," Harry explained. "But also I am greatly attracted to you and would like to get to know you better."

Jennifer found she felt more confident and forward in her new form. She felt like saying and doing things she never would have in her old form. She stepped forward and while placing her hands on Harry's biceps pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted quite a while before Jennifer drew back.

"I'm attracted to you too and would also like to get to know you better," Jennifer explained. "That was a thank you for your help and to show you how I feel."

"After you get settled and more used to the new you we should go out on a date," Harry put forth earning a nod from Jennifer. "In the meantime you get settled and let me know if there is anything you need. When you are ready to start training in your new powers let me know. All of your belongings have been teleported into this room. Your computer there functions like a normal PC but has much greater capability. The AI will walk you through using the greater functionality. The scans on your new physiology are accessible from that computer. When you get hungry ask your personal AI Susan where to go. Just call out to the room and she will answer anywhere in the facility. I will leave you to get settled."

Harry left Jennifer to look around and settle in.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Jennifer left her room after having decided to go find some dinner. She had spent several hours exploring her room and examining the scans which Harry had taken of her form. The level of detail and the science mentioned in the hologram scans were simply amazing. The science was centuries if not millennia beyond that of Earth. When Jennifer had started talking with her personal AI Susan, Susan had provided Jennifer with several textbooks that would advance Jennifer's scientific knowledge. That had led to another interesting conversation.

"Why are many of these books in Harry's digital library restricted such that I cannot access them, Susan?" Jennifer asked.

"Those books provide levels of scientific knowledge capable of wiping out entire species through bio-warfare in the bio-science section," Susan explained. "They are also capable of allowing the reader to design genetically enhanced beings for warfare. A Level 10 clearance is required for access."

"And what Level am I?" Jennifer asked.

"You have Level 3 Clearance to the facility and data archives," Susan explained.

"Out of curiosity who has Level 10 clearance?" Jennifer asked.

"Harry and his mates," Susan answered.

So in order to gain access to the highest levels of knowledge Jennifer had to actively be sleeping with Harry. That was an interesting bit of information. She wasn't exactly opposed to the idea. In fact she found it very appealing. But it was good to know.

Jennifer had also explored her room. The pocket dimension technology she found used for storage was astounding. Jennifer had spent considerable time questioning Susan about that discovery. Jennifer's thoughts came back to the here and now as she walked through the facility following holographic arrows Susan was using to guide her to a kitchen. Jennifer entered the kitchen to find two red haired women eating at a small table in one corner.

"Hello," Jean greeted. "You are welcome to join us. I am Jean and this is MJ."

"Hi," MJ added with a friendly wave and smile.

"I'm Jennifer," Jennifer greeted. "It's nice to meet you," she said as she sat down at the table.

"We know," MJ said. "Harry told us you were here. If you are hungry just tell your personal AI what you want."

Jennifer did so and the food materialized in front of her seconds later.

"This place is like something out of science fiction," Jennifer said as she picked up her fork and began eating.

"Being with Harry has some major perks," Jean said with a smirk.

"She means the sex of course," MJ teased.

"Not just the sex," Jean protested. "Though, that is a fucking awesome perk."

"Amazingly awesome," MJ agreed.

"How is it that he is able to keep so many women happy?" Jennifer asked.

"Pay up," Jean told MJ.

"Jean is the best," MJ said with a sigh.

"Did you guys have a bet?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Yeah…we bet that was the first question you would ask," Jean explained. "Or rather I did."

"And your payoff was just saying that?" Jennifer said with surprise.

"Well when you have a mate who can literally give you anything you want…there is no need to bet anything else," MJ explained.

"There's that term again…mate," Jennifer noted. "Why do you use that?"

"I'll try to answer both of your questions," Jean said. "Harry is able to control multiple copies of his body at once without loss of concentration or focus. We actually can't tell the difference between the copies. He sees, hears, feels, and experiences everything his duplicate forms do. We use the term mate because we are more than simply his girlfriends but we aren't wives. Marriage is such an interesting concept in today's society with a super high divorce rate and how short-lived marriages are. Plus the laws in this country don't allow for multiple wives. Maybe in the future we'll look more into that. It's kind of something all of his mates agree on that someday we want his children but there is no rush. Harry has methods for making immortality pretty practical."

"Wow…that is a lot to digest," Jennifer said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"It is," MJ agreed. "Your entire world-view is about to change. Just go out with him and consider what you want out of life. Most people spend their lives with the drudgeries…cooking, cleaning, driving to and from work, and working. We get to focus on more of what we _want_ to do because Harry's technology provides all of our necessities."

"I find it fascinating that you are encouraging me to date your mate," Jennifer admitted.

"That is the primary agreement you make when you enter into a relationship with Harry. There will be other women but that means no loss of quality in your relationship with him. And it makes him happy. If it helps he has technology that can suppress the jealousy reflex," Jean explained.

"That's…revolutionary and a little disturbing to be honest," Jennifer said.

"Have you read Harry's books about the other universe?" MJ asked.

"Yes," Jennifer confirmed.

"Well it isn't heavily featured in the earlier books but later on he says he will explain it more. It wasn't uncommon to find polygamous relationships on Harry's Earth. Both men and women would have multiple partners. So somebody decided to come up with the jealousy erasure technology. You can still intellectually recognize you are experiencing jealousy…you just don't feel it," MJ explained.

"Are you both using the jealousy erasure technology?" Jennifer asked.

"I am," MJ admitted. "But Jean isn't."

"Why is that?" Jennifer asked Jean.

"Before Harry ever came to this universe I had been in enough heads with my telepathy to recognize the destructiveness jealousy can have. My telepathy allows me to nullify thought patterns within myself that I don't want to have. Harry showed me how to improve this technique and so I utilize that rather than the jealousy erasure tech," Jean explained.

"Fascinating," Jennifer mused as she finished eating what was on her plate.

Jennifer stared at her plate thoughtfully.

"You're still hungry aren't you," MJ said knowingly. "Go ahead and order as much as you want."

Jennifer looked sheepish before doing so.

"I don't usually eat this much. The change in physiology must be prompting it," Jennifer explained between bites.

"That is completely to be expected," Jean assured. "Harry has this ability with his mates to bestow upon us enhanced strength and speed, almost what he had before he merged with Peter. The first time we gained the extra abilities we were all surprised by how much we ate in addition to our normal diets."

"You know the more I learn about the man the more he sounds like a god," Jennifer mused.

"Trust me…we've all realized that and talked the subject to death among ourselves. But when you've lived as long as Harry has apparently you get really good at everything," MJ replied.

"How long has he lived?" Jennifer asked. "The books never said."

MJ and Jean exchanged a look.

"She can't reveal the information without Harry's permission anyway," Jean pointed out.

MJ nodded agreement and said, "Harry is over a million years old."

Jennifer crushed her fork in surprise without realizing it.

"That's…incredible," Jennifer said while looking at her ruined fork briefly. The ruined fork disappeared and a new fork appeared via what Jennifer was starting to recognize was teleportation. "Thanks Susan. And what do you mean I can't reveal the information?"

"Harry has wards on his compounds he places using his powers to prevent anyone he reveals information to from using that information for something he wouldn't agree with," Jean explained. "Harry has already allowed you access to a higher form of science than you would find on Earth for the next several hundred years. Even though you might find it hard to wipe out all of Earth's population with that knowledge you could still do a whole lot of damage. Though Harry's personal AI has already scanned you and determined it is very unlikely that with your current temperament you would ever do that. If you didn't pass muster with Lily, his personal AI, you wouldn't have been brought to this place."

"I had wondered why he was being seemingly so trusting," Jennifer mused as she resumed eating. "It makes sense. I guess you don't live a million years by being stupid."

"No, you don't," MJ confirmed.

"That was good," Jennifer said as she sat back with a satisfied sigh after finishing her meal.

"So do you prefer Jennifer or Jen?" Jean asked curiously.

"Either one is fine by me," Jennifer replied. "Most people find Jen easier."

One thing Jen had noted is that a lot less seemed to concern her in her She-Hulk form. She was more confident and just relaxed. It was ironic that she was more comfortable in green skin than the skin she had been born with.

"So have you tested out your abilities yet?" MJ inquired.

"No. Not yet. That seems like something I should do. Does Harry need to be called?" Jen asked.

"No. Not if we go someplace safe. MJ and I are both pretty durable," Jean assured. "If you're up for it follow us."

The three women all stood and Jean led the way out of the room. Jean stopped at a doorway two hallways over. She pressed her hand to a small glowing control panel and then opened the door. A shimmering energy field was in the doorway. Jean stepped through and MJ quickly followed. Jen didn't hesitate and stepped through. She appeared in an open room with a large transparent polymer window before her. The landscape outside of the window was like a reddish desert.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jen asked with awe.

"Welcome to the Potter's Mars Complex," MJ declared with a grin and a sweeping gesture.

"Come on…let's go outside," Jean urged as she telekinetically floated a bracelet over to Jen. "Put this on and it will protect you from the environment and allow you to breathe easily."

Jen slipped the bracelet on and followed the other two women out through an energy doorway which Jean opened with another tap of a control panel. Jean looked around the foreign landscape in sheer joy. As a scientist this was a wonderful place to be.

"What should I do first?" Jen asked.

"Well why don't you see how high you can jump," MJ suggested.

Jean added, "I'll catch you just in case you try to obtain orbit. Remember the gravity is only about 38% of Earth standard gravity."

Jean flew up into the air and nodded at Jennifer. Jennifer crouched and leapt. The speed with which She-Hulk launched off of the ground was startling even to Jennifer. Jean grunted as she caught She-Hulk with the aid of telekinesis.

"You definitely have your cousin's leaping strength," Jean said.

"Oh my god…are you alright?" Jen asked as Jean lowered them back to the ground.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it to be so fast and forceful," Jean assured.

"Obviously you can jump high and far," MJ mused. "Let's see how strong you are."

As MJ spoke Jean lifted a huge boulder telekinetically and floated it over to where the trio was. Jean first set it down and Jen got the idea. Jen tried pushing the boulder and found with a little bit of effort she could roll the boulder which was larger than a house. Jen then lashed out with a punch while Jean shielded MJ. The boulder exploded and the fragments shot away from the group.

"This is fun," Jen said with a grin.

"We're just getting started," Jean said with a matching grin.

The trio of women tested the powers of the She-Hulk for some time to come.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"You're sure this is what Kitty wants?" Harry asked Jean as he sat in his bedroom with her.

"Yes. She has been projecting her naughty fantasies for the last couple of days. You two have been dating for quite a while now. She really wants to act out some of those fantasies. I'm really surprised you haven't picked up on her thoughts," Jean explained. "Thank god Xavier still isn't here. He'd be wheeling around in his chair with a boner all the time."

"Well I wanted to respect the private thoughts of those I am dating more-so than any others," Harry admitted.

"I think maybe Kitty has been hoping you would pick up on one of her fantasies and enact them," Jean suggested. "Oh…there she goes again. She's ready for you. Go on…now is your chance. Give it to her good."

Harry didn't need any further encouragement. The thought of Kitty masturbating to him was very arousing.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Oh god…I can't believe it felt that good," Kitty said as she and Harry cuddled. "I'm so mad that we haven't done this sooner. There has been so much wasted time."

Harry chuckled and pointed out, "You're pretty young, Kitty. Given my true age if we make our relationship public before you turn 18, someone might try to arrest me."

Kitty snorted and pointed out, "Nobody is going to try to arrest you Harry. You're bad-ass. You're the biggest bad-ass in the world. I don't care what society thinks. You're my boyfriend and I love you. Age doesn't really mean anything once I am past a certain point so why should it matter now."

"I love you too," Harry said before kissing her on her forehead. "I'm not saying I agree with society. I just want you to realize the risks."

"I do," Kitty reassured. "So what finally made you act out one of the fantasies I was hoping you would pick up on? I was beginning to lose hope."

"Actually Jean picked up your fantasies. I tend to try to block out the thoughts of my partners once we start dating unless it is for mental communication. And even then my telepathy filters via my tech are so advanced they can distinguish erotic thoughts and personal thoughts from communication thoughts before I perceive it," Harry explained.

"Huh…I probably should have just asked you about it. But in any case…acting out that fantasy was so hot. Thank you," Kitty said as she leaned up and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"Is staying in bed an option?" Kitty asked.

"We can stay in bed for a little longer but we should probably do more than that," Harry replied with a grin.

"Let's go to the mall. I want to see the mall in Queens where the people from your school hang out," Kitty suggested.

"It's a date," Harry agreed.

The couple had a fun time exploring the mall and watching people.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry lay on the beach next to Kitty while getting some sun. He enjoyed watching the young woman lying in a bikini. The couple had been spending even more time than usual together since the first time they had made love. With his ability to be in multiple places at once Harry was able to pay Kitty much personal attention.

"So we don't have to worry about skin cancer right? Imbibing your special potion means your lovers are immune to it?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "And even if you somehow got it I know how to cure it," Harry assured.

"That is so cool," Kitty declared with an infectious grin. "I wish you had been around when I was little. I had an aunt who died of skin cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said quietly.

"It's alright. I was too little to remember much about it," Kitty said. Kitty was lying on her stomach watching her beau as he lay on his back with his upper body propped up on a cushion he had transfigured out of sand. The angle of his upper body gave him a good vantage point with which to look at Kitty. "Do you ever get used to death living as long as you have?"

"By the time I was a thousand years old death could be stopped for all but the most severe trauma cases. And even then death wasn't a certainty," Harry explained. Of course the Potters had discovered immortality a lot sooner but their techniques weren't usable by all and weren't something they were willing to spread around. "By then all of those I had grown up with had died. I still missed them but once time travel became really popular I could go back and visit them."

"You could bring them back to the future with your technology right?" Kitty asked.

"Yes I could," Harry confirmed.

"Why didn't you?" Kitty inquired. "Or did you?"

"At first I just went back and visited them. For my parents I didn't let on who I was at first since they never knew me as an adult. I befriended them as someone else. But eventually I told them who I was and faked their deaths before bringing them back to the future. For friends and extended family I brought a select few back but it needed to stop somewhere or I would be spending all of my time reviving people. I would be reviving the friends and family of the friends and family I had already revived," Harry explained.

"Were your parents and family still on Earth when it was destroyed?" Kitty questioned.

"My parents had moved to an offworld colony to explore. Some of my friends and extended family were on Earth but many more were spread throughout my old universe," Harry explained.

"If you could travel back in time and bring people forward why didn't you just travel back to right before the attack to get your wives out?" Kitty asked.

"I know they left because when they activated certain abilities I could sense a very small signal in my magic. We had been sharing our magic for so long that we were connected intimately," Harry explained. "So I know they weren't on Earth. And I'm pretty sure they left our home universe. But something prevented them from returning. As for the time travel…the weapons used by the Karisiam attack force disrupted space-time so much that time travel around Earth because impossible for a hundred years or so into the future and the past. Well maybe it would have been possible if I had spent enough time looking for a workaround."

"Do you think you will ever see Hermione, Fleur, and Nym again?" Kitty asked, genuinely curious.

"I believe I will. I hope I will. I love them very much still," Harry explained. "I also love you and all of my other partners."

Kitty leaned up and kissed her boyfriend tenderly.

"I love you too," Kitty whispered. "So much," she added. "Why is it that you can be so in love with me when I am so much less mature than you? I must seem like a spastic child to you."

"Melding with Peter Parker wasn't without its effects on me," Harry explained. "I gained a whole new appreciation…a newness…to my outlook on life. I feel more fresh and invigorated. That comes with a slight loss of maturity. Granted…a slight loss in maturity doesn't mean a whole lot when a person is over a million years old. But still…I would never think of you as immature. It takes all of us time to develop maturity. I love you because I can feel how genuine you are, how happy you are, and how purely beautiful you are inside. Plus I am very attracted to you."

"I kind of got that given how much crazy hot sex we have been having lately," Kitty purred. "Speaking of…how do you prefer me? Do you prefer me naked, semi-clothed in a bikini like now, or fully clothed?"

"Hmm…I kind of like semi-clothed now that I have gotten a good chance to watch you in all three states. This leaves just the right amount of imagination," Harry mused.

"Would it turn you on if I changed my super-heroine outfit to something like a bikini?" Kitty asked with a teasing grin as she drew circles on Harry's chest.

"Yes…but me walking around with an erection all the time could be problematic," Harry pointed out.

"Mmm…I don't think it would be a problem. I'm sure I or one of the others would happily take care of that condition," Kitty purred.

"I do so love you," Harry whispered.

"Give us some shade and coolness and elevate your back. I want to try a new position," Kitty encouraged. Harry did so with another transfiguration, a cooling charm, and a shading charm. Kitty sat in Harry's lap and immediately felt his hardness against her backside. "Mmm…I do so like this," she added as she reached back and positioned Harry's hardness so that it was nestled against her backside at a more comfortable angle. "Let's watch the WWH feed," she suggested.

Harry caused the requested feed to materialize. Like all of Harry's new girlfriends, Kitty was fascinated by a view into a world that showed what her life would be like without Harry in it.

"I really dislike how much of a dick I was to MJ," Harry declared as he watched Peter Parker dating Kitty right in front of MJ after breaking the redhead's heart.

"In your defense she really was being a dumbass," Kitty pointed out.

"Maybe…but I could have been a little more tactful," Harry replied.

Harry and Kitty watched as the alternate Peter Parker barely avoided getting revealed as Spider-Man at the high school after Flash Thompson went to the media about his kidnapping by the mercenary Silver Sable.

"I don't know how they could think Flash Thompson was you. In that universe you are much shorter than Flash," Kitty pointed out. "Spider-Man wouldn't act like such a little bitch either," Kitty mused.

"Someone really doesn't like Flash," Harry said with a grin tugging at his lips.

"He treats my boyfriend like shit in that universe and did here too until you put him in his place. He's an asshole. Of course I don't like him," Kitty practically growled.

"You're so hot when you are defending me," Harry said while hugging her.

Kitty was now lying against Harry's right side with his arm wrapped around her partially. They were watching the holographic WWH feed though no one else could perceive the hologram. Not that anyone would bother the couple with the Notice-Me-Not ward he had erected. They were celebrities after all.

"That little shit!" Kitty cursed later as she watched Flash get offered $100,000 to tell the story of his kidnapping to the media. "They really did screw that Spider-Man over. When an asshole like Flash Thompson makes $100,000 off of Spider-Man yet Peter Parker makes nothing there truly is no justice."

"There is justice here," Harry said soothingly. The couple watched as the alternate them talked on the phone. Bobby tried opening Kitty's bedroom door quickly to sneak a peek. Kitty was in a nightgown at the time. "I love looking at your legs in that nightgown. I can't honestly blame Bobby for wanting a peek."

"Hmm…well that sight is only for your eyes now," Kitty assured while internally enjoying the compliment. "Oh…the irony is intense that the Aunt of Spider-Man actually hates Spider-Man. If she only knew his identity," Kitty said thoughtfully. "I'm glad your Aunt May isn't like that."

"I feel much better about not keeping things from her," Harry agreed. "Huh…well that was pretty stupid of him," Harry noted of his counterpart as alternate-Peter Parker was captured by Silver Sable due to arrogantly thinking he had subdued Sable and her crew.

"Based on what you've taught us I would say his biggest mistakes were arrogance and not being paranoid enough," Kitty commented.

"I agree," Harry replied.

"Where is Silver Sable in our universe? She hasn't tried coming after you yet. She is fairly attractive," Kitty noted. "I'm a little surprised you haven't gone after her yet."

"In our universe her employer never even contemplated trying to capture me. Given my reputation he knows how terribly that would likely go for him," Harry explained. "While she isn't evil that woman had little trouble killing Flash. Maybe she will change in the future and grow a conscience. But until that occurs I won't be sleeping with her."

"That is understandable," Kitty said. "So she isn't a hero and she doesn't seem to be a villain. She's somewhere in between?"

"Yep," Harry confirmed.

"Interesting," Kitty mused. "What is her story?"

"Records indicate she grew up with an absentee father and an alcoholic mother. When the father kicked the bucket it would appear Silver found out he was a Nazi hunter," Harry explained.

"You mean escaped Nazis?" Kitty asked.

"Yep. Escaped war criminals," Harry confirmed.

"Huh…being Jewish I think I like Silver's father," Kitty stated.

"Well then you might like Silver too. She took up her father's work but takes jobs at other times, mercenary jobs, to pay the bills," Harry explained.

Harry had found out the other information about Silver by Lily doing some fast and loose scans back in time.

"She actually doesn't sound all that bad other than willing to kill anyone who gets in the way of her mission," Kitty mused.

"Other than that," Harry said wryly.

The couple watched on the WWH feed as Peter Parker was taken before Donald, the C.E.O. of the Roxxon Corporation. Donald tried questioning Peter about Spider-Man's involvement in stopping the attacks on Roxxon but Peter didn't know anything.

"That Donald guy is an idiot," Kitty noted.

"Yeah…he hasn't had to try very hard in life so never bothered to develop his mind. He was raised a spoiled rich boy," Harry explained. "He is an example of why I'm glad I didn't come into wealth until later on in life."

"Is that why you don't flash about your money to us?" Kitty asked.

By "us" Kitty meant herself and Harry's other girlfriends.

"Partly," Harry agreed.

"You don't want us to become spoiled," Kitty clarified.

"I don't want money to be a factor in why you would choose to be with me. Though, I have way more than I could probably ever spend," Harry explained. "It seems like a great many relationships are based off of money. One partner will provide the other with monetary comfort in exchange for sex and physical comfort."

"There are far too many other perks to being with you for money to ever be a major factor, at least for me," Kitty said with a grin. "I've read your latest book manuscript. It's horrible the way marriage evolved in your world and the way ours seems to be going. I agree that a marriage based off monetary support in exchange for sex or physical intimacy is essentially socially acceptable prostitution." The attention of the couple was drawn back to the WWH feed as a man in a flying vulture exo-suit attacked the meeting between Silver Sable's crew and Roxxon. "I can't believe Peter just saved Donald after Donald wanted Peter killed," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure I would have let the bastard hit the ground," Harry mused. "Though, it is hard to tell how exactly I would react without being there. I have been accused a time or two of having a 'saving people thing.'"

Roxxon had fallen out of the skyscraper during the attack by the exo-suit wearer.

"You definitely have a thing," Kitty teased. "Though, I don't know if it is a 'saving people thing' or just a 'making people feel amazing thing.'"

Kitty's tone was flirtatious.

"Flirt," Harry replied with a grin. Harry stared off in the distance and said, "Huh."

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"An explosion just happened downtown. It would appear this Vulture guy is attacking Donald Roxxon right now," Harry explained.

"Do you want to go help?" Kitty asked.

"Do I want to…I don't know," Harry mused. "But I suppose we should. Do you want to come with?"

"Of course," Kitty agreed.

Harry transfigured their clothes and the couple disappeared.

"There is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under cloak over there," Harry said as he pointed. "And there goes Donald."

Harry just stood there and watched Donald drop.

"Harry…are you going to save him?" Kitty asked.

"I'm enjoying watching him fall. Oh look…he shit himself," Harry declared with a feral grin.

Harry triggered the transporter network and Donald disappeared before reappearing on the street below.

"Silver seems to be dodging pretty well," Kitty noted as Silver Sable dodged blades fired out of the Vulture exo-suit's wings. "But she won't be able to dodge forever."

Vulture had to raise his wings to block the gunfire Silver returned from getting him in the face. Harry wrapped his arm around Kitty and leapt with her over to the Roxxon building. The Vulture had recovered enough to throw a grenade. Kitty ran forward and put hands on Sable and Sable's crew taking them intangible. Harry caught the grenade and looked right at the Vulture as the grenade went off. The blast engulfed Harry but moments later the smoke and fire cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Spider-Man. Vulture just about shit his pants too at the sight of Harry shrugging off the grenade. Vulture immediately turned to fly away. Harry leapt after Vulture but the exo-suit had afterburners which Vulture triggered. It looked like Harry's leap wouldn't be fast enough for Vulture's new speed but as Vulture sailed free of Harry's grasp a web-line was shot out which connected with Vulture.

"Gah," Vulture screamed as he suddenly found himself with the extra weight of a scarily powerful superhero weighing him down.

Vulture tried twisting his body so that his afterburners carried him upwards but Harry had already yanked down on the web-line which pulled Vulture back. When Harry pulled the criminal down far enough to get a hand on the back of the exo-skeleton it was all over but the screaming. Harry crushed the suit's mechanism on the back with a good squeeze and caught the criminal as they fell. Harry swung on a web-line over to the cloaked S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"Agent Carter…I believe this guy should go with you," Harry said.

Agent Sharon Carter dropped her cloak unsurprised that Spider-Man could spot her.

"Thank you, Spider-Man. We were hoping to nab whoever made him that suit," Sharon admitted.

"His name is Elijah Stern," Harry replied. "He can be found at this address," he added while handing Carter a small slip of paper.

"That was quick," Carter noted.

"I'm on a date with one of my girlfriends. I'd very much like to get back to that," Harry explained.

"Ah. Ok. By all means," Sharon agreed.

Harry leapt over to the Roxxon building to find Kitty talking with Silver.

"Thank you for the assist," Silver said to Harry. "I don't suppose I could ask you to revive Rick?"

Silver indicated an impaled corpse nearby.

"Kitty?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Kitty agreed with a grin.

Silver dismissed her crew but stayed herself to watch as Kitty extracted the necessary potion from Harry. After Rick had been revived Kitty stepped up to Silver and kissed the older woman briefly. Silver shuttered through an orgasm from the remnants of the potion and the cuts she had gotten in the fighting healed up.

"Thank you," Silver whispered with her eyes closed from the orgasm.

But when she opened her eyes Silver found the two superheroes gone. She wouldn't forget this encounter ever.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 1/2/2018

Author's Note: Check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 20

Ororo stood outside of the bar in Alberta Canada where Wolverine was currently located. Wolverine had taken a trip north and Ororo had volunteered to keep an eye on him. As she stood in the snow she was grateful for the enchanted coat her boyfriend had provided her. The coat saved her the trouble of tapping into her own powers to warm herself. Ororo remembered a part of her distant past upon spotting a red Mugmoni motorcycle. It was while riding a similar bike that Ororo had been engaged in a deadly incident with a former friend Yuri that had ended with Yuri dead.

"Wanna go for a ride, darlin'?" Chuck, the owner of the Mugmoni, asked from the bar's doorway.

"No thanks," Ororo said. "I was just checking out your bike. It brings back a lot of memories."

"Do you ride?" Chuck queried.

"I mostly fly these days. Excuse me. I need to deal with this," Ororo said as they both heard the sound of an animalistic roar from within and fighting going on.

Ororo entered the bar and observed silently as Logan a blonde man up by the scruff of the blonde's shirt.

"I can smell his blood all over you, Fred. Tell me which of these animals helped you kill that kid last night or I'll cut your fucking head off and mount it on the wall," Logan threatened.

"Kid?" Fred demanded in confusion. "We shot a sasquatch!"

"He was a sixteen year old mutant boy," Logan replied.

"Then we only put him out of his misery. We'll do the same to you if you don't drop Fred and leave peacefully, mutie lover," Fred's friend Ralph warned while pointing a rifle at the back of Logan's head.

Ororo drew a small weapon that looked like a hand-gun out of the coat Harry had gifted her. She flicked the selector switch on her weapon's side to a particular setting and aimed the runic gun at Ralph. Ororo pulled the trigger. A tiny wooden sphere flew out of the gun propelled by arcane energy. The sphere was carved with several runes and charged with arcane energy. The weapon was powered by an arcane battery which could store low level amounts of magical power. As soon as Ralph was hit Ororo shifted her aim to the next target. The sight on the weapon was enchanted to correct the weapon's aim for whomever Ororo intended to shoot as long as she put a little effort of will into aiming. Within ten seconds of her first shot everyone but Logan had been shot.

The enchantments on the spheres caused everyone to immediately lose consciousness and disappear via the portkey effect. Ororo calmly returned her gun to her duster and retrieved her phone. She sent her lover a text giving him a situation report. Harry would telepathically interrogate the bar patrons and owner. Once Harry determined who had been involved in killing the mutant teen Harry would most likely send the perpetrators to a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. The non-guilty would have their memories modified and they would be returned to their lives unharmed.

"Did you just vaporize everyone?" Logan asked. "And what are you doing up here?"

"No. I sent them to Harry. He'll sort out the guilty party. We need to leave. The cops have been alerted to the fight by a biker that was outside," Ororo explained.

Logan followed Ororo out and watched as Ororo drew something from her pocket and pressed it to the door of a hunter's truck. From the smell Logan could tell the truck belonged to the murderer Fred.

"You didn't explain why you were here. And those are some goodies Harry has given you," Logan commented as he got in the passenger side.

The runic unlocker Ororo had just used opened any lock for her. She put a second device over the ignition switch and the truck roared to life.

"Harry knows you are up here searching for a clue to your wife that ring Fury gave you suggests you had. We thought you may need some backup," Ororo explained. "Shit," Ororo swore as she slammed on the brakes.

A dark haired female had jumped into the road in front of the truck and extended some type of long clawed finger mutation longer than swords. It was too late. The truck drove right into the mutant dressed in red. The truck was sliced in half lengthwise with the sound of metal tearing. Ororo had never loved her boyfriend as much as she did right then as the enchantments on her coat protected her along with the durability she gained from parting of his manly potion daily. Ororo climbed out of the wreckage and recognized the mutant in red as her old friend Yuri. Ororo had thought Yuri dead.

"Long time no see," Yuri said.

"Yuri," Ororo said in a whisper. "I had heard that you slipped into a coma and died."

"Yuri _is_ dead, Ororo. I am Deathstrike," Yuri rebutted. "I have been given orders to kill you for what you did to Colonel Wraith."

"Lady, Ororo didn't kill Wraith," Logan said after climbing out the wreckage.

"Not by herself. But she was heavily involved," Yuri rebutted.

Everyone there knew at that moment that Wraith was just an excuse. Yuri had a grudge against Ororo.

"Enough talking," Logan said as he leapt at Yuri.

Adamantium clashes against Adamantium. Ororo drew her runic gun and focused on Yuri.

"Logan, don't kill her," Ororo shouted even as Logan slashed open Yuri's stomach.

"It's a bit late for concern, Ororo," Yuri said. "But thanks to a little gene splicing I heal twice as fast as that animal."

Ororo pulled the trigger several times and Yuri stumbled. Yuri appeared to be close to passing out but then she screamed defiance. A clawed Adamantium fingered elongated and smacked the runic gun away from Ororo. Deathstrike had been intending to cut the weapon in half but the enchantments protected it. Another claw shot out from her right hand and surged into Logan's chest.

"Logan," Ororo shouted in alarm.

"I have a healing factor, remember? Whatever tranquilizer that has won't work on me. As for your little friend…his xiphoid still hadn't ossified when Adamantium was bonded to his skeleton. It's the only fragile bone in his entire body. And if I break it just right his whole nervous system shuts down," Yuri explained.

"Where are you getting your intel?" Ororo questioned while focusing her mind on the panic rune set into her coat.

"A man named Cornelius," Yuri replied. A lightning bolt stuck a nearby tree. "Your aim must be going in your old age, Ororo."

Ororo didn't respond to tip Yuri off. The tree struck by lightning fell and came down on Yuri. Then an attack helicopter was flying in and opening fire on Ororo and Logan. But at that moment Harry arrived summoned by Ororo. A force-field shield formed in front of the trio.

"Didn't we kill Dr. Cornelius?" Harry asked Ororo.

"I think he enhanced himself with mutant powers before his chopper went down that first time," Ororo suggested.

"Hmm…I don't think I want a man with his talents and lack of ethics in the hands of even S.H.I.E.L.D.," Harry mused.

"I'll make sure the job is done this time," Logan volunteered. "Just get me up there."

Harry nodded and grabbed Logan. Harry leapt into the air aiming towards the chopper. Harry tossed Logan into the open chopper before falling back to the ground. Harry turned back to Ororo to see a woman with prehensile Adamantium claws wrapping those claws around Ororo's neck. Harry was moving towards the pair of fighting women but before he got there a bolt of lightning came down and struck them both. Yuri was lying to the side extra crispy. Ororo was lying there looking pretty pained.

Harry ran to Ororo and sat down pulling her into his lap. He immediately cast a pain numbing charm.

"I could have helped," Harry pointed out.

"I wanted to do it myself," Ororo explained. "Besides…you did. If I hadn't had the enhancements all of your ladies had I think I would have been dead by now. Though, I might still need some healing. I'm feeling a little extra crispy. How is Yuri?"

"Pretty toasty but she will heal. What do you want done with her?" Harry asked.

"Put her in prison. I'd like her to be eventually rehabilitated. We go way back. I'll tell you about it later," Ororo said while Logan walked up.

Harry nodded and helped Ororo up before going about cleaning up the situation.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chicago, Illinois…

Harry and Jean materialized in Chicago to a scene of destruction. Harry had them under cloak.

 _"What happened here?"_ Jean sent to her lover as she surveyed all the corpses. _"All you said was there was an incident involving Scott's brother Alex."_

Alex Summers A.K.A. Havoc was currently cradling a beautiful green haired young woman with tears in his eyes.

 _"That young woman is Alex's ex-girlfriend Lorna Dane A.K.A. Polaris,"_ Harry explained. _"Everyone here thinks she just lost control of her powers and killed all of these men. She's a magneto-kinetic."_

 _"You said they think she killed everyone. What really happened?"_ Jean asked.

 _"This scene is from three days ago,"_ Harry explained as he projected a hologram Lily had pulled from security cameras overlooking the scene Harry and Jean were standing before.

Only the couple could see the hologram which showed two people, a man and a woman, putting some type of advanced looking technology down a manhole beneath where Havoc currently held Lorna.

 _"That is Mystique. I can tell by her eyes. Judging by the tech level of that equipment…is that the Brotherhood's tech guy Forge?"_ Jean asked.

 _"Very good,"_ Harry confirmed.

 _"So are we going to revive all of these people?"_ Jean asked her tone mixed with both excitement and a little trepidation.

That was a lot of people. As Jean and Harry watched Emma Frost arrived at the scene. Emma was the head of the school known as The Academy of Tomorrow which Alex and Lorna attended with other gifted students. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents showed up at about the same time.

 _"Yes. But we'll do it in private and keep the public thinking they are all dead for the time being. I want to uncover this plot and let it play out first. We can use my mass revival tech for this,"_ Harry said.

As far as the public was concerned the only way Harry could revive people from the dead was through the healing power of his seed. That wasn't true. He had technology capable of it but he wanted to keep that a secret. Harry began walking around and conjuring replacement corpses which he switched with the real corpses. The real corpses were teleported away to be revived.

 _"I'll follow Lorna and monitor her. They are going to keep her sedated until she is in Magneto's cell,"_ Jean said while invisibly following the S.H.I.E.L.D. transport carrying Lorna to the Triskelion.

 _"I'll be along shortly. I want to bring Magnestar in on this situation,"_ Harry sent.

Harry teleported in the mutant known as Magnestar. Magnestar was the name the Magneto from the zombie world had taken in order to distance himself from the Magneto of this world. After the change of heart Magnestar had experienced post-zombie-apocalypse Magnestar was much more willing to help out humans from time to time. Magnestar wore a completely different outfit. He was also significantly younger in body. Harry had de-aged this Magnestar.

Erik looked around at the scene of destruction before turning his attention to Harry and asking, _"Was a magnetically powered mutant involved?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Harry confirmed. _"I think this is a plot to free Magneto. I'll explain on the way to Polaris."_

The two invisible men took to the air and flew off in the direction Jean had gone.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Triskelion, Magneto's Cell…

Lorna awoke more than four hours after she had been rendered unconscious by her ex-boyfriend. Lorna sat up and looked around. She found herself looking at the mutant terrorist known as Magneto, the world's most famous superhero Spider-Man, and one of his girlfriends Jean Grey.

"This can't be good," Lorna said as she climbed to her feet. "What is going on?"

Lorna noticed that Magneto appeared to be frozen.

"Hello Lorna," Harry greeted warmly. "Do you know who we are?"

"Yes," Lorna assured. "But why are you here? It can't be to help me because I killed all of those people."

"You did not kill all of those people," Jean quickly assured.

"He ordered them killed," Harry added while pointing at the frozen Magneto.

"What? Why?" Lorna asked.

"To get you in here my dear," Erik said as he became visible when Harry dropped the cloak.

"Are you Magnestar?" Lorna questioned after getting over the surprise at another man appearing.

"Yes. You are well informed," Erik replied.

"I make it a point of knowing what other beings are out there with abilities similar to my own," Lorna explained. "So this entire plot was to get me in here with him. Why?"

"I just finished informing Emma Frost that Director Fury placed you in Magneto's cell because of the nature of your abilities. Your ex-boyfriend had one of his genius classmates tap into Emma's communications network and they overheard the information. Since then Alex is organizing a rescue. If he succeeds in breaking you out he will likely free Magneto. Either way he would provide a distraction for Magneto's people to break him out," Harry explained.

"Alex is an idiot but he is strong. But I doubt he is strong enough. I doubt he'll get through the Ultimates," Lorna pointed out.

"He doesn't need to get through, just distract," Jean replied.

"Ok…what are you here for?" Lorna asked.

"We want to let Magneto escape. Magneto's shape-shifting agent Mystique is involved. We think she is going to swap places with Magneto to hide the fact Magneto escaped from Director Fury and the public. A mutant named Forge has helped develop technology that mimics your abilities. That is how those men were killed. You didn't kill them. Forge will allow Mystique to fully mimic Magneto," Harry explained.

"You want to ferret out more of Magneto's network and his ultimate plan," Lorna surmised.

"Yes," Magnestar confirmed. "I'll be following him prepared to step in and put him down if things get too dangerous. I have all the skill and power I gained as I grew older with a younger body to take the stress better."

"So you want me to play along. I can do that. But what about clearing my name? Everyone still thinks I killed all of those people," Lorna replied.

"I'll be having a word with Nick about this situation after Magneto has made good on his escape. Trust me when I say I carry a lot of weight with the management of this place," Harry answered.

"Fair enough," Lorna agreed. "Ok…let's do this."

"We'll be here if you need us though we'll be invisible. If you think towards either Harry or myself we can pick up your projected thoughts telepathically," Jean said.

"Understood," Lorna agreed even as her three visitors turned invisible again.

Harry and Jean allowed the thoughts of Magneto and those watching to unfreeze and everyone started moving again. Lorna after appearing to resist ended up learning chess from Magneto.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry, Jean, Ice-Man, and Colossus materialized across the water-front from the Triskelion. The rest of the X-Men were confronting Scott's brother Alex and the rest of the team from the Academy at a point earlier in the Academy team's route. Harry's group was meant to be a second line of defense. In truth Harry wanted to see how much more prepared the members of the X-Men were thanks to his input. He was keeping an eye on Team 1 using the bio-nets within Ororo and Kitty who were in Team 1 along with various cloaked probes he had hovering around Team 1. Harry observed the brief battle between Team 1 and the Academy team.

Ororo's mental report to her two telepathic teammates summarized the incident succinctly, _"We shut down the Academy team quickly but their speedster picked up Alex Summers and fled on towards the Triskelion."_

 _"I think Scott intentionally took a fall,"_ Jean noted.

 _"I agree. It would appear Scott wants Lorna rescued,"_ Harry added. _"Though, given her innocence I agree."_

 _"What do you want us to do now?"_ Storm asked. _"We could teleport to your location."_

 _"No. You've done your part. Return to the Institute. Jean and I have this covered,"_ Harry directed.

Ororo gave the mental equivalent of a nod. At that moment the rest of the Ultimates arrived on site. Pietro, Wanda, Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Janet all materialized via teleporter.

"What's the sit-rep Harry?" Steve prompted.

"The X-Men's Team 1 took out all but the Academy team's leader and their speedster. The speedster took off fleeing with Alex Summers before they could be captured," Harry explained.

"This fight seems like a distraction," Natasha said suspiciously.

"It is," Harry confirmed surprising quite a few people present.

"To what end?" Steve questioned.

"To free Magneto," Jean answered.

"That can't be allowed to happen," Tony said while for once being completely serious.

"Actually we want it to happen," Harry clarified.

"We do?" Colossus took the opportunity to interject.

"Yes. I have an asset in play capable of neutralizing Magneto perfectly," Harry explained.

"Magnestar?" Natasha questioned. "You hope to ferret out his support network and his final plan."

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"If it was anyone but you I would be worried Magneto would escape. With it being you all I have to say is that this should be interesting," Natasha mused.

"Wait…let me see if I have this right. We're just supposed to play along with Magneto's escape attempt and let one of the world's most dangerous terrorists go free?" Steve demanded.

"Oh Magneto won't be going free, Cap. Just think of it as a stay of execution. I can reverse or outright prevent any deaths he would cause. Trust me. You know I can do what I say," Harry said reassuringly.

Cap was silent as he thought over the situation.

"Fury doesn't know?" Steve questioned.

"No. Not until the operation is over," Harry replied.

"Like Natasha said…if it was anyone but you. But I guess I'm game," Steve finally announced.

The other Ultimates were in agreement.

"Hold on a second…I'm getting a call from Emma Frost," Harry requested.

Harry relayed the content of the call to Jean, Natasha, and Janet telepathically as he listened.

"Harry, Lorna Dane is innocent. One of my students uncovered footage showing a device being put under the street where the incident occurred," Emma announced excitedly over the phone.

"Emma, we know," Harry replied.

"You know?" Emma asked startled.

"Yes. And Lorna knows too. She is now undercover helping us play out a plot Magneto is carrying out. With Lorna's help we are turning this plot back on Magneto. Don't speak of this to anyone. Lorna's name will be cleared," Harry assured.

"I understand. I don't like it but I understand," Emma said.

"We'll keep Lorna safe," Harry assured. "I've gotta go. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Emma said.

As Harry hung up the phone he detected a sonic boom originating from the Academy's resident speedster Jean-Paul Beaubier A.K.A. Northstar.

"Did anyone hear that?" Steve asked.

At that moment Northstar came zooming in and released a stone he had been carrying at Harry before speeding by Pietro hitting Wanda's brother in the head and knocking Pietro out cold. Northstar had been attempting to take out the opposition's heaviest hitter along with the only opponent that could keep up with him in one go. The attempt was only partially successful. The stone hit Harry with all the force Northstar's momentum had imparted on it. But the stone shattered causing Harry to merely grunt.

"I've got him," Bobby announced while trying to aim at Northstar.

"Bobby, no," Jean commanded with telepathy reinforcing her command. Northstar had been attempting to get Bobby to fire and hit one of their allies. Jean's command had put a stop to that tactic. "Take out his traction…put ice on the ground."

Bobby did as Jean instructed and Northstar went into a slide straight into the side of a building. At that moment Alex Summers came out of the water using his power to blast everyone present. Alex was pouring more energy into his blasts than he had ever attempted in his life. He was rapidly tiring but he kept up the fire until over thirty seconds after he had started he stopped. Bobby was hidden behind an icy barrier. The energy shielding on the suits Harry had designed for Janet and Natasha had stopped the blast though both women looked a bit frazzled from the intensity of the light and sound as their S.H.I.E.L.D.s shrugged off the attack. Jean had withstood the blast using his own telekinesis. A fire-colored aura also surrounded her telekinetic barriers. Harry was unfazed. Tony was laying back against the same wall Northstar was against. Colossus looked rather singed and was down on one knee several yards further back from where he had been standing but he was in fighting form. Steve was also crouching but behind his shield. Wanda had shielded herself and her brother.

"That was impressive but futile. You should surrender," Steve said as he stood.

"You cannot hope to win," Wanda added.

"I won't let Lorna suffer with that mad-man," Alex declared.

"She won't be for long," Harry assured. "All is not as it seems."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, confusion starting to show.

"Think about it Alex…you know Lorna didn't lose control of her powers. So what really happened?" Jean questioned.

This course of events was throwing Alex for a loop. He was thoughtful for some time. Nobody moved.

"Are you saying you know Lorna is innocent?" Alex asked.

"Hold that thought," Jean spoke up to say. "Warren and Alison are in trouble," she explained.

Jean was in telepathic communication with the reconnaissance team that Warren and Alison were currently working as. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Warren had feelings for Alison but Harry didn't think she returned Warren's feelings so much.

"Her cloaking power was concealing them as they followed Magneto's two minions into the Triskelion," Harry explained for the benefit of the others.

Harry had shown Dazzler how to use her light-manipulation-abilities to create a cloaking field around herself and her surroundings. Alison was currently only able to cloak herself and one other at a stretch. But each day she got better and better at the cloaking field.

"They had a run-in with Ororo's old friend Yuri. Apparently every containment field in every cell within the Triskelion has been shut down," Jean announced.

"Shit," Tony cursed. "Do you have this, Harry? We need to go deal with that."

"I've got this. Go," Harry replied.

The other Ultimates flew off towards the Triskelion.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Alex demanded.

"Yes. We know Lorna is innocent. She's working as an undercover operative for us. Now let's go play out the drama," Jean said.

As she spoke Jean telekinetically picked up the others and floated them beside Harry up to the roof of the Triskelion. The scene the group found when they arrived appeared to be Magneto standing next to Forge. Forge was holding an unconscious Lorna. In fact Lorna was really conscious. Jean set the group down on the roof.

"Well…this is unexpected," Magneto-Mystique said.

Harry could sense Mystique using Magneto's form. Magneto-Mystique was using a miniaturized device Forge had created to mimic Magneto's powers short-range.

"Are you going to surrender peacefully or will we have to get rough, Magneto?" Harry asked.

"If you get rough I'm afraid Forge here will have to snap Lorna's supple neck," Magneto-Mystique threatened.

Forge had shifted Lorna into position to carry out the threat.

"I know why I can't sense your mind but Forge isn't wearing a helmet like yours," Jean pointed out.

"I have the same tech miniaturized," Forge explained.

"I'm afraid you will find yourself incapable of snapping Miss Dane's neck, Forge," Harry replied even as Jean finished telekinetically pulling Forge away from Lorna.

Magneto-Mystique was busy watching her minion being disabled. Harry moved fast and surged forward to deliver a powerful punch to Magneto-Mystique's jaw that saw the pretender dropping.

"You sometimes make fights really anti-climactic, Harry," Bobby commented.

"Are you alright, Lorna?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine, Alex. While I am touched that you would come after me you do realize you were manipulated quite soundly don't you?" Lorna asked.

"I still don't know what is really going on," Alex admitted.

"Neither do I," Northstar admitted.

Lorna looked to Harry to see how much she should tell them.

"These two can keep a secret. You can tell them," Harry told Lorna. Turning to Northstar and Havoc, Harry said, "What she reveals is a very important secret. You shouldn't spy on your headmistress. She knows you did it by the way." Turning back to Lorna he handed her a card and said, "Text that number when you want to talk. I feel you have a bright future and I can help you along the way."

"Thank you," Lorna said as she took the card.

Lorna bit her bottom lip nervously before stepping up and kissing Harry on the cheek, very close to his lips. Alex scowled. Harry used his teleportation system to return the three to the Academy. Ice-Man and Colossus were returned home the same way. Jean and Harry went to have a chat with Fury.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Fenris Resort and Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada…

"You do take me on some very interesting dates, Harry," Rogue said as she stood next to him in a control center overlooking a secure storage vault containing stacks of cash and one gem in particular. "What is that?"

"That my dear is something the Von Struckers have been studying for a while now. Their notes say it is called the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. They paid a great deal to acquire this gem. Legend says it will grant the bearer great power," Harry explained. "It is a very ancient gem."

"Do you think there is any truth to the matter?" Rogue asked.

"Let's go find out," Harry suggested while he disabled the security in the vault and led Rogue from the control center into the vault proper. "The research the Von Struckers were doing suggested some interesting reactions to their tests."

As the couple made their way through the massive vault Harry couldn't help but reflect on his relationship with the young woman at his side. When they had first met Rogue had been dealing with serious psychological issues stemming from her time spent as a guest of the Weapon X project. Her issues included a case of Stockholm Syndrome. Harry had gradually worked subtle healing techniques into their dating and he thought that his efforts had produced wonders in Rogue. She was now a more confident and better tempered person. Harry was now helping her deal with the memories she absorbed after touching someone with her abilities.

Rogue smirked when she got close to the gem.

"I have to admit. I like the shape," Rogue suggested teasingly. The gem was a thin cylinder that came to a point. "The length is about right but the thickness doesn't match."

"I swear…after our first time you have become hooked on noticing anything phallic," Harry said with a small grin.

"Yeah…but the only actual penis I'm hooked on is yours, lover," Rogue pointed out before pressing herself against him and leaning up to steal a kiss.

The kiss and conversation made Rogue think back to their first time together.

 _Flashback_

Harry stood pressed against Rogue's back while she rubbed her butt against his erection. Their clothing vanished with no warning and it was her naked butt hugging his shaft. He reached around and played with her pussy.

"Oh _Harry_ …that feels awesome," Rogue moaned out. "Don't stop."

Harry put his hand on Rogue's left shoulder and bent her over the desk in her room, sweeping the objects off as he did so. Rogue braced her hands on the desktop and groaned as she felt the loss of his hands probing her folds. A moment later she gasped as she felt something more substantial than his digits at her entrance.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 _End Flashback_

Rogue shuddered as the effects of her kiss combined with her memory of their first time caused Rogue to experience a small orgasm.

"I'm not complaining," Harry whispered to Rogue.

Harry held his girlfriend as she recovered from the orgasm he had sensed.

"You better not," Rogue whispered back. After several more moments she asked, "So is this gem special?"

"My scans are telling me this gem has a connection to another dimension where a very powerful being lives," Harry suggested.

"How powerful?" Rogue asked.

"I'm thinking deity-level powerful," Harry answered.

"What are you going to do with it?" Rogue questioned. "And is this powerful being evil or is it too soon to tell?"

"It's too soon to tell," Harry answered. "I think I'll move this to a safer location and study it very carefully." He picked up the gem and caused it to vanish from sight. "Is there anything you would like to do tonight in particular for our date?"

"Let's go catch a show and then dinner. Then I want to come back here and feel what it's like to have sex on this much cash," Rogue said with a sultry grin.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said as he walked with Rogue out of the vault and through his casino to the entrance.

When the couple reached the entrance to the casino they found a giant of a man wearing an Adamantium helmet waiting for them. The man's name was Cain Marko or so Harry's surface telepathy told the wizard. Marko was about the same size as Hagrid but was much more obviously muscular. Rogue gasped in alarm and tensed beside Harry.

"Long time no see, kid," Marko told Rogue.

"You escaped from Weapon X before its destruction," Rogue said in realization.

"Yep. No thanks to you stabbing me in the back, Marian," Marko said.

Marian was Rogue's given name but she chose to go by Rogue more often than not.

"I didn't stab you in the back, Cain," Rogue said. "Why are you here? How did you ever find me?"

"I busted my old helmet out of lock-up. It lets me find anybody who has ever been branded by those dirt-bags in Weapon X. I'm here because I love you," Cain declared.

Rogue was stunned for a moment.

Finally she got her wits about her enough to point out, "I'm with him now. I love Harry."

"I'll take care of him and that will be that," Cain declared as he reached for Harry.

It was obvious Cain didn't recognize Harry. Harry didn't even bother dodging the grab. Harry simply anchored himself in space-time as Cain's fist squeezed.

"Having fun?" Harry asked as Cain tried squeezing and grunted in effort.

"What the fuck?" Cain demanded.

Rogue smirked and said, "You may think you are unstoppable, Cain. But you haven't seen anything yet."

Harry's right fist smashed into Cain's left forearm which cracked with an audible snap. Harry leapt forward and up driving his fist down straight at Marko's Adamantium helmet. The helmet actually cracked though it didn't shatter. Marko stumbled back.

"No…that shouldn't be possible. What are you?" Marko demanded.

"He's your worst nightmare," Rogue declared before Harry hit Marko with a telekinetic force that saw Marko launched like a cannon-ball far out into the Nevada desert. "Nice," Rogue complimented. "Are you going to go after him?"

"We are on a date. I'll keep an eye on Marko but you and I have plans. Let us resume them," Harry suggested as he offered Rogue his arm.

"I love you," Rogue declared with a grin.

"And I love you," Harry replied before the couple went on about their business.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry sat with Kitty watching the WWH feed which showed versions of them in an alternate universe fighting a villain called the Ringer.

"I like my new outfit," Kitty suggested.

The Kitty in the WWH feed was wearing a yellow and black skin-tight bodysuit with a full facial mask.

"I love the fact that you were willing to create a new costumed identity to be able to date me," Harry put forth.

" _I_ would be willing to do a lot more for you, lover," Kitty assured while looking up at Harry's eyes.

Kitty was sitting with Harry in a love seat with her head on his shoulder. Kitty felt she could never get enough of looking into Harry's brilliant green eyes. Whenever he was with her in private Harry would alternate between his Harry Potter and Peter Parker forms depending upon his mood. In public he was generally in his Peter Parker form.

"I know you would. I love you _so_ much," Harry whispered before leaning down and kissing his girlfriend.

She eagerly returned the kiss. The couple had just made love a short while before otherwise the kiss would have evolved into more. They turned back to the holo-feed to see the Ringer go down with teamwork from Kitty and Peter.

"We make a good team," Kitty declared with a smile.

"That we do," Harry agreed.

Harry and Kitty watched the parting of their alternates. Kitty felt Harry's change in mood as he observed Peter.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"He still has feelings for MJ. Your counterpart is really getting into him," Harry explained.

"You think he is going to hurt her," Kitty surmised.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Well it's a good thing MJ and I know how to share in this universe," Kitty suggested. The X-Jet was picking Kitty up on autopilot and ferrying her between Westchester and Queens. "I'm so happy you have a teleporter. The X-Jet may be fast but your teleporter means I get to see you more often."

Harry watched as Kitty was ambushed by a shape-shifting cyborg when she returned to the Institute. The other X-Men had already been captured. That Kitty had managed to send the X-Jet for her boyfriend before her capture. Peter managed to get captured pretty quickly.

"Let's make things a little more interesting," Harry suggested.

"How do you mean?" Kitty questioned.

"I've been working on my tech to develop my ability to affect reality in another universe remotely," Harry explained. "You'll see what I mean when Peter wakes up."

Harry had developed an interface that could project his mind and arcane energy abilities into a being within another universe Harry was viewing. Harry could choose to interact with the other being as much or as little as he wanted. The other being might be made aware of Harry's presence within their mind or they might not. Harry could also receive sensory input from the other being. He could feel what they were feeling both emotionally and physically. Harry called the tech Rem-Control (standing for Remote Control).

Harry waited until Spider-Man and the X-Men reached the ground before he started interfering. Their captor known as Deadpool and his team of cyborgs had thrown the captives out of the airplane. The mutants had used their various powers to survive the fall. A massive cyborg named Sam Winfred came crashing down into a nearby tree as Peter tried to free himself from the manacles his captors had used on him.

"Oh shit," Peter cursed.

This was the point Harry intervened. Harry took control and broke the manacles before dodging as Sam sent a beam of energy from one of the cyborg's gauntlets at Harry. Harry leapt forward after the dodge and kicked Sam in the face hard enough to snap the cyborg's head back and overpower the cybernetic implants meant to keep Sam conscious in just such a situation. Sam dropped to the ground out cold with many of his facial bones crushed. Harry thought about what to do with Sam.

 _"He and the other cyborgs allowed themselves to be turned into these creatures just to kill mutants,"_ Lily informed Harry.

 _"Shut down his cybernetic systems,"_ Harry directed.

Sam died moments later.

 _"It was a serious design flaw to alter vital organ systems to the point they couldn't function without the cybernetic implants,"_ Lily noted.

 _"Yes…they should have stuck to augmentation without compromising the base systems. Though I guess with the level of tech they have available they wouldn't have been able to make cyborgs capable of taking on the X-Men,"_ Harry mused as he started walking towards the nearest X-Man.

"Colossus," Harry greeted the Russian when Harry ran into Colossus a short while later. "I took care of the cyborg you threw at me."

"I apologize," Colossus said. "I did not expect anybody to be where I threw him. How did you get here? I remember being attacked by someone that looked like Storm."

"A shape-shifter," Harry suggested. "Someone who looked like Kitty attacked me. She used her relationship with me to get close. The rest of the X-Men were on the plane with us when I briefly woke up."

A beam of reddish light suddenly cut through the jungle nearby.

"Scott," Colossus shouted and rushed towards the origin of the beam.

Harry kept pace with Colossus. Harry and Colossus arrived at the origin point to find Scott being held by two cyborgs while two robots attacked.

"Oh, we'll do more than that," Cyborg-Rick threatened just before Colossus' fist smashed into Cyborg-Rick's face.

Harry webbed up the two robots even as he performed a leaping kick into Cyborg-Chad. Colossus made short work of his opponent before moving to crush the robots. Harry moved behind Scott and broke Scott's manacles.

"Thanks," Scott said. "Where are we?"

Colossus brought Scott quickly up to speed on what they knew.

"We have incoming," Harry warned while focusing on one particular section of the forest.

A slithering sound could be heard and the reason why was revealed moments later as a cyborg with a lower half shaped like a snake slithered into view.

"Am I on?" Cyborg-Alvin said into his earpiece implant. "Okay. Yo ho, mutants," he called.

"They are recording and transmitting video feed of this somewhere," Harry informed his companions even as Cyborg-Alvin opened up with energy beams from the larger of his two sets of arms.

Harry leapt and pulled Scott out of the way of the first beam. The second beam ricocheted off of Colossus' bio-steel form. Scott responded with an optic blast but the attack was deflected by an energy shield that formed around Cyborg-Alvin's upper half.

"We were ready for you, mutie," Cyborg-Alvin taunted. "You don't have what it takes to beat us with the sacrifices we have made."

A lightning storm came down out of the sky and smashed into Cyborg-Alvin laying the cyborg low. Ororo flew down to the ground.

"I'm a little pissed about this whole thing," Ororo declared.

"Do you know where we are, Storm?" Scott asked.

"We're on Krakoa," Ororo explained. "I'll show you," she said as she lifted the males with a wind tunnel.

"Storm, we have incoming," Scott warned.

Storm dropped the wind tunnel to avoid the gunfire from the two attack helicopters meant to keep the mutants from escaping via flying. Harry shot webbing into the rotors of the choppers and watched in satisfaction as the rotors locked up. The copters fell out of the sky with explosions.

"I didn't know your webbing was that strong. Effective," Ororo said as she set the team down.

Just then Kitty came walking through the flames. When she saw Harry she leapt into his arms. He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked after pulling back from the hug.

"I came on the plane you sent for me," Harry pointed out.

Just then Kurt teleported in attracted by the smoke from the burning helicopter wreckage. Then Warren flew in cradling an unconscious Jean. Rogue appeared at the same time.

"I found her hanging unconscious from a tree and didn't know what to do," Warren explained while setting Jean down.

"How do we wake her?" Scott asked.

Ororo was about to suggest something when Harry went over and touched Jean's forehead. The redhead calmly woke up.

"You're a telepath," Jean said staring at Spider-Man in surprise.

"I dabble," Harry replied surprising everyone including Kitty.

"We'll talk about that later," Kitty said.

"We have incoming, people," Harry said as he turned to face the jungle.

"Time to die, muties," Deadpool shouted as he and a large group of cyborgs and robots burst from the forest in the direction Harry was facing.

Harry headed straight for Deadpool.

Deadpool called, "Hit 'em high! Hit 'em low, Reavers. A case of coldskies goes to the one who collects the most mutant carcasses before sundown."

"X-Men, find high ground!" Scott shouted over the sound of battle.

Deadpool tried stabbing at Harry with a large knife but Harry easily deflected the arm holding the knife. Harry's reverse punch was partially dodged but enough of it caught Deadpool to lift the masked mercenary into the air and launched Deadpool back into a tree. Deadpool had the wind knocked out of him but he was able to fire off his hand-held laser pistol at Harry. Harry held out his hand and caught the laser blast as Deadpool regained a standing position. Deadpool came at Harry again and lashed out with a faint followed by an uppercut tinged with some extreme force. Harry stumbled back but he was reinforcing his borrowed form with telekinesis so was able to right himself pretty swiftly. Harry had sensed something around Deadpool's fist…a small telekinetic barrier which had enhanced the mercenary's punch. Deadpool was apparently a limited telekinetic. The X-Men were fleeing to a more strategic position so Harry followed.

Harry swung down and picked up Kitty along the way. She phased her hands back into their normal state enough to grab onto him. Harry put them down in a concealed spot in the undergrowth but sensed there were cameras still on them. Harry cast a spell which masked their true actions visually and through audio under an illusion.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…I've got a few scrapes. A couple of the cyborgs managed to clip me before I went out of phase," Kitty explained. "But I'll be fine. Please don't break up with me. I got you into this even though it was an accident. Please don't break up with me."

Harry leaned down and kissed Kitty. She moaned into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. All of her aches and pains were forgotten in that kiss. It wasn't until later that she would notice there wasn't a scratch on her and realize her boyfriend had somehow healed her.

"I have no intention of breaking up with you. You are very special to me," Harry whispered.

"I'm so hot for you right now," Kitty replied.

"We can explore that feeling later. Right now we need to move because there is a cyborg closing on our position," Harry explained.

Harry picked Kitty up and swung away far in advance of the cyborg blowing up their previous hideout. The illusion Harry had used masked their true location quite nicely. They came upon Scott being attacked but Warren was already pulling Scott into the air. Storm was off in the distance engaged in a serious fight judging by the lightning. Harry, Kitty, Warren, and Scott all converged on Ororo's position and found the weather witch fighting alongside Colossus and Kurt. Other X-Men showed up as well as the fight heated up.

Harry set Kitty down and leapt through a cloud of smoke leftover from an explosion to punch Deadpool right in the face hard enough to bypass any telekinetic defense the mercenary may have wielded. Harry ripped Deadpool's mask off to reveal the face of Charles Xavier. The nearest X-Men were shocked by the sight of Xavier.

"Children, run," Xavier called. "I beg of you."

"Nice try but I'm afraid this trick doesn't work on me," Harry told Deadpool. "Kitty, go intangible."

Kitty reacted without question and took herself out of phase. Harry tossed Deadpool through Kitty. Deadpool's holo-imaging device shorted out and the illusion covering his features fell away to reveal a hideous sight. Deadpool's skin across his face along with the top of his skull had been removed. A clear polymer shield was protecting Deadpool's brain and exposed muscle. Harry could tell Deadpool had more electronic hardware within that had been partially shielded. The quick pass through Kitty hadn't destroyed that enhancement hardware but had damaged it.

"What the fuck," Scott shouted.

Harry hit Deadpool with a web-line and tossed the super-villain off into the distance. With the high trees it didn't take long for Deadpool to vanish from sight.

"Putting that fucked up sight out of our minds…we need to go up to that compound on the hill. I bet that is where they have the real Professor Xavier," Ororo urged.

"Agreed," Scott replied.

As the group began moving an energy rifle beam shot out from the trees and hit Harry square in the back. Harry grunted but turned and glared into the tree-line. Harry shot out another web-line and jerked the cyborg forward that had shot at him. Harry's punch when the cyborg was in range took Cyborg-Chad's head clean off. More of Deadpool's minions came pouring out of the woods. This time nobody held back. Kitty intentionally stayed inside the cyborgs with her phasing ability absolutely destroying their enhancement technology. The cyborgs died swiftly and messily. When Deadpool ran out of the woods holding a shock device meant to take out Kitty, Harry shot a web-line out at the threat and pulled the shock device away. Deadpool immediately fell back and relied on firing two energy weapons.

"You don't have what it takes to win against us," Deadpool shouted hysterically.

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong," Harry assured as he leapt forward and jabbed his fist into Deadpool's chest crushing the villain's heart.

The villain let out a surprised sound and then dropped to the ground dead.

There was a moment of silence and then Scott said, "Let's go get the professor."

The group made short work of the compound's defenses. Once they breached the outer wall the conclusion of the fight was inevitable.

"I found him," Jean announced with her eyes closed in concentration. "I'm telekinetically breaking his restrains now."

The sound of several screams came from the other side of the compound. Moments later, Xavier came wheeling out of a hallway into the main chamber to see his X-Men and Spider-Man had dealt with the remaining enemy forces.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Ororo asked.

"I will survive. Let's get out of this horrid place," Xavier said. As the group walked to the island's airfield, Xavier added, "Mr. Parker if you hadn't come to our aid I don't know that we would have gotten the upper hand. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Harry said while holding Kitty's hand.

The X-Men commandeered a jet from the airfield and the group was soon leaving the island. Not one of the criminals that had slaughtered so many mutants was left alive. Harry held Kitty on the plane ride.

"Ok…so how did you do all of the things I have never seen you do before?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not completely the Peter Parker you know," Harry answered.

Kitty sat up and looked at her boyfriend with confusion. As she watched her boyfriend took on a glow and a separate man coalesced out of the lights. The space inside of the airplane got much larger and it was as if time seemed to freeze outside of the expanded space.

"Woh…that was weird," Peter said.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"I am Harry Potter. I've been watching you from my universe for a little while," Harry explained.

Harry briefly explained the concept of his WWH feed.

"Ok," Kitty said slowly. "Assuming I buy all of that…why did you come here and intervene?"

"I came here because my Kitty and I foresaw a problem you two are headed towards," Harry explained.

"And what is that?" Kitty asked.

"MJ…she still has a powerful hold on Peter," Harry explained. Peter looked pained at this declaration while Kitty looked at Peter worriedly. "You may not think you can be with her right now but I think that will change. You don't realize how much she means to you yet. Yet Kitty is an awesome partner. She's growing in a beautiful woman. You don't want to throw that away."

"Is he right, Peter?" Kitty asked quietly.

"I…I don't know," Peter answered truthfully. "I guess it is a concern. Do you have a proposed solution?"

Just then Harry's-Kitty appeared beside Harry.

"It's simple," Harry's-Kitty declared. "You learn to share," Harry's-Kitty told Peter's-Kitty.

"This is so weird," Peter's-Kitty declared as she stared at her counterpart wide-eyed. "Is it really that simple?"

"Let's talk about things frankly," Harry began.

The two couples engaged in a discussion on sharing. It was a long discussion but eventually Peter and his Kitty came to see the light.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 1/19/2018

Author's Note: Check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 21

"Shit," Janet swore when she spotted her ex-husband Hank Pym standing in the atrium of the Triskelion flanked by two robots and holding several rolled up blueprints.

"I can make it so he will never see you," Harry offered.

"No," Janet said. "I need to face him. I can't keep on hiding behind you."

"Alright," Harry said. "How about I hide behind you for once," he suggested. "I'll be under cloak behind you while you talk to him."

"I love you," Janet whispered even as Harry vanished from sight.

These days the Triskelion was crawling with enhanced agents. Fury had managed to get Class 4 strength enhancements and Class 2 flight enhancements to work. Though, the enhancements came at a cost. The agents who took the enhancements would have a shorter life-span. But there were a surprising number of people who were willing to shorten their life-span in exchange for a very large annual salary guaranteed for the rest of their shorter lives. The same went for a Giant-Man enhancement. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the Giant-Man enhancement being a way to rub in Hank Pym's face how the wife-beater wasn't needed. Harry may have pointed the Giant-Man researchers in the right direction when they had been stuck on breaking the 60-foot barrier Pym hadn't been able to get around.

"Hank," Janet called as she walked over to Pym.

Pym's shoulders had tensed at Janet's call. He turned and faced her, a look of nervous barely masked terror on his features.

"Janet," Hank said as she drew closer. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Where is Harry?"

Hank had thought long and hard on his past. Based on what Spider-Man's mates had done to Hank he couldn't help but be absolutely terrified of the retribution of Spider-Man himself.

"Oh he's around," Janet said. The implied threat was clear. "What brings you to the Triskelion?"

"Just some discussions with Nick about the robots I'm developing," Hank explained.

"I read in the news you are seeing someone now. Is it true that she is nineteen?" Janet asked.

"We're friends," Hank confirmed.

"How are the new testicles working out then?" Janet asked.

Hank winced and unconsciously clenched his thighs together.

"Umm…just fine," Hank stuttered.

Janet steeled her nerves. She had talked long and hard with Harry and his other girlfriends about her treatment by her ex-husband. She had been acting meek and submissive to an abusive husband like many other women in her situation. She had to show she wasn't afraid of Hank Pym.

Janet leaned in and said, "If I hear you have ever hit another woman by boyfriend will be paying you a visit. He has ways of making sure you can't attach cloned testicles. That's just some food for thought. Have a nice day, Hank."

Janet turned and left her ex then with her shoulders held high.

 _"I'm so attracted to you right now,"_ Harry sent.

 _"Good, because I need some special attention,"_ Janet said with the sway in her hips making her meaning clear.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Well that was a good reaction," Jen declared as she and several of Harry's other lovers along with Harry watched Janet rolling around on the floor laughing.

Jen had shown Janet the Daily Bugle article which displayed a nude giant Hank Pym. Apparently Pym had been running with a wannabe super hero group called the Defenders. But the Defenders didn't actually have any powers. When things went south at a debut crime fighting Hank had been forced to go-giant without the suit owned by S.H.I.E.L.D. which would stretch with Hank.

"It is pretty funny…his testicles look like they belong to a smurf," Jean pointed out.

Pym's testicles were blue.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Susan asked Harry.

"I can neither confirm nor deny any involvement in the pigmentation issues Hank Pym had with his cloning process," Harry said with a perfectly straight face.

This caused all of the women present to bust up in laughter.

"It's good to maintain levity at a time like this," Natasha said.

Natasha was speaking of Nick Fury's latest assignment for the Ultimates. Nick had brought forth proof of Iran possessing nuclear missiles and wanted the Ultimates to take and render harmless the nuclear missiles. Harry thought it was a case of the bigger countries bullying the little countries. The act was also highly hypocritical. Harry had refused to take part but enough Ultimates agreed to make the mission successful. Harry was still internally debating if he should take any further action as a result of this situation.

"That it is," Harry agreed.

That morning's television broadcast on the disarmament of Iran showing Iron-Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Wanda, Pietro, and many of Fury's enhanced agents disarming Iran took any levity out of the day.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

6 Weeks Later…

Harry sat at Clint's home as did the other Ultimates. It had been six weeks since the mission to take away Iran's nuclear capabilities. The EDI (European Defense Initiative) had fielded Captains Britain, Italy, France, and Spain to help out. Things had been slightly tense between the members of the Ultimates since that day but the damage had slowly been healed. The divide had clearly been between those who had taken part and those who had not taken part. The government had at first tried to win over the hearts and minds of the Americans through media such as television and the news. When this task threatened to turn the American public against the Ultimates who hadn't participated Harry countered by running his own media campaign.

It wasn't a good idea to challenge a man who possessed a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence. Lily had been able to wage the war for the hearts and minds of Americans on a truly personal level. She could react to each individual American in the best way possible adapting to how they interacted with the rest of the world be it through television, email, Facebook, or even traditional mail. The result was that most of America was now behind Harry's faction of the Ultimates first. The tactic had proven so successful that Harry was considering using the technique to influence politics on a larger scale. Of course it wasn't even necessary because he could go behind closed doors and manipulate politicians but interacting with the voters and getting them to vote the way he wanted seemed closer to democracy. After all big businesses currently employed teams of analysts that researched media campaigns to see how to best influence voter opinions. Harry was just far more successful at the technique than they would ever be within the next few millennia.

"It was really good having you all over tonight," Laura Barton told the Ultimates as she and Clint showed them out.

"It was fantastic to be here," Wanda said as she stumbled slightly.

Wanda was somewhat tipsy from drinking too much. She stumbled into Harry and he caught her. Pietro had always burned through liquor too fast to get much effect from it. But that night he had tried some fire-whisky Harry had brought. Steve was literally carrying the speedster home.

"I think I'll be teleporting us back to the Triskelion this time," Harry announced.

"He's our designated teleporter," Tony quipped with a grin.

Tony was much better at holding his liquor than Wanda but there was definitely a rosy flush to his complexion.

"I will see you all Monday," Clint said as the Ultimates left.

Harry teleported the Ultimates back to the Triskelion into the corridor where their common living quarters were located when on base. Harry helped Wanda into her room.

"You are so pretty," Wanda declared as Harry helped her into bed. "I just want to lick you all over."

Harry grinned at this announcement.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that tomorrow for your sake, Wanda," Harry assured. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight you gorgeous man you," Wanda answered.

Harry teleported home where his other mates had already gone. It was only a half hour later when Lily alerted him to an issue.

 _"Harry, it would appear that Clint's family members were just murdered and Clint was abducted. Fury's regular surveillance network was destroyed. But his hidden network would suggest it was Captain America. But our hidden network reveals it to be a clone of Natasha,"_ Lily announced.

Harry immediately teleported to the Barton residence to revive Clint's family. He put the Bartons into protective custody keeping their survival a secret via using cloned mindless corpses.

"Hello, handsome," Natasha greeted her boyfriend as she toweled off her hair after walking out of the shower. Natasha hadn't actually spotted Harry yet but she could sense him from being around the powerful wizard for so long. She also recognized his scent. Harry took a moment to admire Natasha's nude body fresh from showering after a good workout. He really loved his life. Natasha finally caught him looking at her and sensed that something was off. "What is wrong?"

"A short while ago a group took Clint and killed his family," Harry started off with. He hastened to add, "I have revived his family and allowed everyone to still believe he is dead. As we speak Fury's agents are combing over the Barton household for clues."

"Who really did it?" Natasha asked.

"It would appear you have been cloned. It was your clone leading the team though she was wearing a holographic overlay to look like Steve," Harry explained.

"Shit," Natasha said as she sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"Yep," Harry agreed.

"Did you find out who she is working for?" Natasha queried.

"Lily knows. I don't. I would much rather found out the old-fashioned way," Harry explained.

"I see. My first thought is that this is in response to the Iran incident. There are a bunch of other countries that would not be happy with Fury's actions and his super-soldier build-up. But you are a heavy hitter on the side of the U.S.," Natasha mused. "Though you did back off and didn't support the disarmament actions by Fury and the Europeans."

"What countries could be involved in this action?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps Russia, China, and a few others," Natasha suggested. "I'm not completely sure."

"So they are sowing discord and trust in the team by using my clone and making it look like Steve did it," Harry mused. "Why use you?"

"Because up before I fell in love with you I likely would have thrown in with them," Natasha admitted.

"Made you see the light did I?" Harry teased.

"Something like that," Natasha agreed. At first Natasha had just stayed with Harry because of the incredible benefits. He was handsome, rich, and phenomenal in bed. He was also able to make her enhancing implants stop bothering her at times. Then she had really gotten to know the man behind the superhero. He was kind without being naive. He was scarily intelligent. He was an unstoppable force of nature. But he was also very attentive to her. Even though she shared him with many others she always felt like he paid her plenty of attention without smothering her. Harry Potter was very easy to fall in love with. "Fury is going to go after Steve. Will you stop Fury?"

"I think not," Harry decided. "I want to see how this plays out. Fury won't kill Steve. Lily is keeping an eye on Clint making sure he doesn't die. She'll do the same for Steve."

Natasha nodded her understanding as she scooted back on the bed in obvious invitation. Her thoughts turned to more carnal desires as she wanted to forget she had a clone out there. Harry never refused her.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Jennifer Walters loved her new life. She truly did. Currently she found herself standing in a room watching a seedy little worm of a man named Seth Frenkin looming over Clint Barton. Hawkeye was strapped to a chair listening to Frenkin's monologue about the enemies of the U.S. and the state secrets Frenkin had chemically ripped from Clint's mind. Neither Frenkin nor Barton could see Jen which she found thrilling. Jen's bio-net AI was active in fooling Frenkin into believing he had gained real Intel from Barton's mind. Jen's presence wasn't truly required but she had volunteered to keep an eye on Barton for Harry. Jen would do anything for her amazing boyfriend. And this gave her an opportunity to be out in the field.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Nick Fury's Office…

"This entire thing doesn't feel right," Pietro stated. "I'm having trouble believing Captain America was a traitor following so soon after Thor was proven right."

"This could be the work of Loki," Fury suggested. "Harry, what do you think? You've been quiet."

Nick knew that Harry might know a lot more than the superhero was saying. Whether or not Harry would reveal what he knew was unknown. Just then the lights in the room cut out.

"We are under attack," Harry announced.

"The shields are down and the building's security system was just shut off," Wanda added.

Shadows fell over the Triskelion as multiple helicarriers came crashing out of the sky and smashing into the ground. Harry used his teleporter systems to transport all of the crews of the helicarriers and anybody beneath the aircraft to safety. The resulting crashes were earth-shaking. Men in green suits flew out of the dust-cloud. The saboteurs were quite obvious.

"What is going on?" Fury asked as an energy-shield projected by Harry kept everyone in Fury's office safe.

"There are enemy forces attacking in Manhattan, Washington, and Los Angeles. This group calls themselves the Liberators. The Liberators are comprised of elements from China, Syria, North Korea, Iran, China, and France. Though the last two are rogue elements of those governments. Be advised that Black Widow has been cloned," Harry explained.

Harry showed holograms of the attack as he spoke.

"Crimson Dynamo Armor," Natasha whispered as she watched approximately fifty armored robotic figures landing from blimp-based airships.

"And these guys are basic foot soldiers with low level strength and flight enhancements given by their green suits. They are called Green-Men," Harry advised.

"Who else do they have?" Fury asked.

A hologram showing all members of the Liberators appeared including a summary of their basic stats. Those in the office quickly scanned the names and abilities. Chang Lam A.K.A. The Abomination was a Chinese version of the Hulk but while he retained his intellect his power was at a set level whereas the Hulk's could grow with anger. Colonel Abdul al-Rahman was the Iranian version of Captain America. The Crimson Dynamo was piloted by the Chinese man Alex Su. The 50 suits of armor were controlled by the systems in Su's armor. Suh Lee A.K.A. Hurricane was the Liberator's speedster. Perun was the Russian version of Thor with the same belt and hammer Thor had used before being returned to natural godhood. The Schizoid-Man was a French man enhanced by Jamie Madrox allowing Schizoid-Man to duplicate himself like Madrox. Petra Laskov A.K.A. Swarm was a Syrian mutant with the ability to control millions of insects of any type at once. Loki, Clone-Natasha, and Hank Pym as Ant-Man were also working with the Liberators.

"This information is very helpful," Pietro said.

"I'll retrieve everyone needed. We have a hell of a fight on our hands," Harry said. "Let's get this show on the road."

The X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Regenerate, Blend, and several of Harry's other allies began teleporting in.

"This is going to be interesting," Jean said as she looked up at the attackers and flexed her aura of fiery power.

Harry was the person with the most interaction between all of the allied forces. Fury realized this.

"Spider-Man, why don't you split us into groups for the three different locations of attack," Fury suggested.

Harry nodded and issued the distributions. The X-Men had trained together and worked well together. The same held true for the Ultimates. The Fantastic Four needed some reinforcements to get their numbers up. The Academy students led by Lorna were matched up with the FF while Susan also joined them. Harry also added MJ and Gwen to that group to make up for the lack of team training.

"Alright…I will teleport the X-Men to L.A. and the Fantastic Four group to Washington. Each of my girlfriends is equipped with a real-time holo-feed from my satellite systems showing enemy troop movements," Harry announced.

"Since I have a doppelganger out there I will stay here and coordinate our separate forces," Natasha said. "I can also help locate intact assets within the Triskelion."

The structure had been damaged by the crashing helicarriers though not as badly as it would have been had Harry not been reinforcing the building. The groups were teleported out. Harry watched the Ultimates engage with their counterparts among the Liberators. He hovered over the battle watching to see if his teammates needed his aid. At the same time he tried to prevent civilian causalities which was helped by the fact that the Liberators were not targeting civilians. The leaders of the countries from which the Liberators came had actually specifically ordered the Liberators not to target civilians. Harry noticed a bloody Hawkeye leap into battle below and observed Jennifer materializing near the fight between Hulk and The Abomination. Hulk didn't look like he needed help but Jennifer was there just in case. She also took on many of the nearby robots fielded by the Crimson Dynamo.

 _"This is fun,"_ Jennifer sent to Harry.

 _"It's the first chance to test out your new powers in the public eye,"_ Harry pointed out. _"Did everything go alright with Clint?"_

 _"Yes. That dude is pretty bad-ass. He ripped off his fingernails and killed his nearest captors with them,"_ Jennifer said as she ripped through another giant red robot.

 _"Well he will calm down a bit once he has killed enough enemy combatants and he finds out his family is unharmed,"_ Harry agreed.

In another L.A. Harry watched as Ororo swatted hordes of Green-Men out of the sky with lightning and hurricane force winds. Jean was cutting through Crimson Dynamo robots with lances of plasma-hot fire and crushing telekinetic blows. Susan was doing much the same in Washington but was using a more refined application by focusing on smaller regions, weak spots, in the robotic combatants. With Harry watching out for them no member of Harry's allied forces suffered any serious injuries. Even the minor injuries began to heal with the intervention of the cloaked remote probes Lily had flying around the battlefields. The Liberators and their forces did not have the same benefit.

Harry watched Colonel Abdul al-Rahman wielding what looked like a red light-saber against a freed Captain America. Steve's vibranium shield had no trouble blocking the pseudo-light-saber's energy blade and Steve put the Iranian soldier on the defensive. Several hundred feet away Janet faced off against Swarm. Swarm sent millions of insects surging towards Janet.

Swarm could be heard declaring, "Give up Wasp. I control insects that eat wasps and your boyfriend isn't available to save you. You're just going to end up bloody and beaten just like at the hands of your ex-husband."

"Wrong thing to say, bitch," Janet replied. Janet was very grateful for her enhanced body armor at that moment. Even though she had many areas of clearly exposed skin the runes etched into the lining of Janet's armor made sure a low-level energy shield protected her skin from the insects swarming at her. Janet surged forward and delivered what was commonly called a Super-Man-Punch to Swarm's jaw. Swarm staggered and fell to her knees from the blow. "Watch your mouth," Janet warned.

From her knees Swarm said, "How? You aren't supposed to be super-strong."

"You will find that even when my boyfriend isn't physically with me he is still helping me," Janet assured while referring to the affect Harry's seed had on her physiology. Moving fast enough that Swarm couldn't block, Janet surged forward and grabbed the back of Swarm's head while delivering a powerful knee to the face. "Stay down, bitch," Janet said as she drew her runic web-disperser.

Janet used the web-disperser to cover Swarm in a layer of nigh-indestructible webbing. Janet accessed the transporter network and transported Swarm to one of the still intact Triskelion holding cells in the tenth sub-level of the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry turned his attention to Loki. Loki had been staying out of the fight. Loki was explaining to Hank Pym why the God of Mischief remained removed from the fight.

"If I use any overtly divine powers Odin will come swooping in and the results of that would not be good," Loki explained.

Thor and Perun were facing off in the skies out over the water surrounding Manhattan. It was obvious that the Russian was outmatched. Since the return of his divine powers Thor had wielded those powers with a natural ease only a being born to them could manage. Perun on the other hand wielded his technology-granted abilities like someone who had trained with them for a matter of months. Perun had managed to stay in the fight for this long but he was quickly tiring. Thor had divine stamina.

"Surrender and I shall let you live," Thor called. "You have fought with bravery but your quest lacks valor. I may not agree with the actions of the United States government in Iran but I will not allow you to kill so many without challenge."

"We have no alternative," Perun called back over the howl of the winds being buffeted by their battle. The two lightning-wielders came together and their weapons clashed. Through a strained tone Perun said, "Their bullying must be stopped."

The weapons-lock was broken by Thor backhanding Perun away. Harry watched as Pietro grabbed the Liberator's speedster Hurricane and sped off. Harry's sensors perceived as Pietro ran so fast that Suh Lee's molecules couldn't hold up. The North Korean woman died messily. The Green-Men had managed to bring down Air Force One near New York. Fury, Betty Ross, and Wanda had gone to rescue the president.

 _"How are you doing over there, Wanda?"_ Harry sent to the Scarlett Witch.

 _"Why hello, Harry,"_ Wanda sent with a pleased tinge to her thoughts. Images of Wanda doing very wonderful sexual things to him flashed through Harry's surface thoughts courtesy of the Scarlett Witch. _"I'm doing just fine. The probability that the bodies of the Green-Men we are facing will burn up faster than average is fairly easy to manipulate."_

 _"Good,"_ Harry said. _"Pietro would be jealous if he knew what you were thinking."_

 _"I love how you obviously know the true nature of my relationship with my brother and don't care,"_ Wanda sent.

 _"I don't blame Pietro. If I had a sister as gorgeous as you…I know what I would do,"_ Harry replied.

Harry was momentarily distracted by Crimson Dynamo starting to become murderous when the Chinese man saw that the Liberators were losing. Dynamo started trying to kill civilians but Harry quickly teleported the civilians out of harm's way.

 _"Are you saying you want to fuck me, Harry?"_ Wanda asked with the mental equivalent of a grin.

 _"You know the answer to that, Wanda,"_ Harry pointed out.

 _"After this is all over you can buy me dinner and we can see where it goes from there. I know you don't mind sharing. We shall see if Pietro can handle sharing me,"_ Wanda replied.

 _"That sounds like a plan. Just make sure your lovely arse comes through this in one piece. I very much enjoy watching your lovely arse moving as one of the living,"_ Harry quipped.

The response Wanda sent was a picture of Wanda's naked arse in all of its glory as she rode a stiff prick.Harry was distracted from any further thought involving Wanda by Tony coming down in an armored suit that wasn't really humanoid but could more closely be called a small aircraft.

"Iron-Man Six reporting to kick ass," Tony's intoxicated voice came over the team coms just as the V6 armored suit opened fire on Crimson Dynamo obliterating the Chinese man.

Over a loud-speaker system Tony's voice called, "While I may be intoxicated all of you terrorists should be aware that I am still an excellent shot."

Tony began obliterating the remaining Crimson Dynamo armor suits that She-Hulk hadn't torn apart. Steve meanwhile had managed to finish off his opponent and Hank Pym had changed sides again ordering the Ultron robots to start attacking the Liberator forces.

 _"That bastard isn't going to get anyone to believe he changed sides,"_ Janet informed her lover, summarizing Hank Pym's future nicely.

It was then that Harry sensed Loki's greater powers coming to the fore. Loki began reaching out into other realms of that reality and was moving swiftly. Loki no longer cared about attracting the attention of Odin. It was at that exact moment that Thor finished dealing with Perun. As Perun fell from the sky with a crushed in skull Loki's form blurred into that of a giant serpent. The serpent went at Thor to swallow the thunderer. Even as the serpent did this Loki belted out of the creature's back and flew towards the sky.

"This is so liberating," Loki called as he flew higher.

An army of trolls and goblins wielding swords, spears, and other melee weapons suddenly manifested. In other cities Harry sensed giant wolves, giant horned demons, and other creatures manifested. Harry decided to use his ability to manifest in multiple places at once so that he was in every city. As Thor cut down the giant serpent Harry began helping his comrades engage the enemy. At the same time he sent a lance of magical energy bent on destruction at Loki. Loki dodged aside but not quickly enough to avoid losing a bit of skin on his left side.

"So the magician decides to enter the fray," Loki called as he faced Harry. "You may have surprised me last time but this time I have taken precautions. You cannot hope to best me, a god."

Thor flew in fast and delivered a powerful blow to Loki's jaw that sent the trickster crashing into a nearby building.

"You talk too much, brother," Thor called. To Harry, Thor said, "Go help the others. I shall deal with my brother. He shames me. It is my responsibility."

"Let me know if you need any help," Harry agreed and flew off.

Even as Harry returned to the fight a rainbow streaked through all three battlefields and delivered an army of Asgardian warriors. The battle was brutal but Harry managed to keep any of his Earth-born allies from dying. That isn't to say they weren't injured but there were no fatalities. The enemy army was decimated. Thor managed to destroy Loki's mortal form.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The aftermath of the fight…

"Thor, buddy, I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Clint declared.

"It is alright my friend," Thor assured. "I am sorry to hear of the fate of your family."

Clint looked grief stricken but didn't say anything.

"Actually…your family is fine," Harry announced causing Clint to turn to Harry with a look of wonder and hope.

"You revived them," Steve surmised as he joined the group.

"Yes. I got to them shortly after they were killed," Harry explained.

Clint came over and hugged Harry tightly.

"When can I see them?" Clint asked after drawing back from the embrace.

"Now," Harry confirmed.

Clint nodded and was teleported away.

"You kicked ass in that fight, Janet," Pietro complimented.

"Yes she did," Hank agreed.

"Save it, Pym. You are going to prison for siding with terrorists," Steve interjected.

"I was infiltrating their team to root out the spy we had in our ranks," Hank objected.

"You aren't part of our team anymore, Pym," Thor replied.

Jennifer walked up at that moment in all of her She-Hulk green glory and lightly tapped Hank on the back of the head knocking the traitor out. She slung him over her shoulder.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Jennifer or as she is known in her green form She-Hulk," Harry introduced.

"I am glad to meet thee," Thor said as he stepped forward and offered his hand.

Jen took his hand and said, "Likewise."

"Quite an impressive grip," Thor commented after the handshake ended.

Two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came up to take Pym off Jennifer's hands as she got to know the other Ultimates.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

China, Russia, and the other countries backing the Liberators tried distancing themselves from the resulting backlash of the failed attacks. Harry wouldn't let that happen. Spider-Man released damning evidence gained through his technology that the leadership of those governments fully sanctioned the attacks. The U.S. government basically issued an ultimatum. Replace the leaders who sanctioned the Liberators or face war. Given the international backlash over the attack and the evidence the hostile leaders were replaced and arrested.

The U.S. wasn't without consequence. The Ultimates broke away from Uncle Sam's control and became an independent organization. Between Harry's technology and his funds along with Tony's funds the team would be just fine. Harry also decided that since the U.S. and her allies bullied other countries over nuclear arms that none of the countries in the world should have nuclear arms. Harry installed hidden technology in every nuclear weapon in the world with a limited Artificial Intelligence. Nuclear weapons could now only be used to defend against alien threats and the limited A.I.'s would determine when such a situation was necessary.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

New York…

"Hello," Harry greeted as he walked up to the gorgeous dark haired woman waiting for him at a table in an upper class New York restaurant. "I am…," Harry began before being cut off.

"Harry Demire," Lilandra completed. "Yes…I don't believe there is a person on this planet who doesn't know who you are," Lilandra said as she took his hand for a shake.

There was a spark of something that passed between the pair when their skin made contact.

"I suppose that may be true," Harry allowed.

"My name is Lilandra Neramani," Lilandra stated. "Would you like to order first or get down to business first?"

"I already know what I want. Do you?" Harry asked as his eyes flicked over Lilandra's form which looked exquisite in the black cocktail dress she was wearing.

"Yes," Lilandra replied while briefly wetting her lips with her tongue and glancing back at Harry's body. "I have had time to select what I want to eat."

The flirting was lost on neither person present. The pair ordered.

"So why did our lawyers arrange this meeting?" Harry inquired. "It isn't easy to get a meeting with me."

"I know," Lilandra agreed. "My organization wishes to study the Phoenix-Force in a very non-invasive way. It is my understanding that your girlfriend Jean Grey is currently an avatar of the Phoenix Force."

Harry sat back and was thoughtful for a time after hearing that. He had been communing with Phoenix for a considerable time by this point in time. He had gotten to know the entity quite well. Jean and Phoenix had been slowly merging. Harry had actually found himself growing more powerful through his love-making sessions with Jean when they mutually communed with Phoenix. Phoenix speculated that Harry was evolving to become the true mate Phoenix needed now that the entity was becoming flesh and blood female. None of them knew when the merger process would be fully completed but they weren't too concerned. Jean was more goddess these days than mortal. Harry was becoming something more as well.

"You do not truly know what you ask," Harry finally said.

"You know how Jean Grey survives as a host," Lilandra surmised. "She is the only one in history to do so."

Harry peered more intently at Lilandra. His eyes widened a bit when he saw through her disguise.

"You aren't human," Harry suddenly stated. All activity around them in the restaurant ceased as Harry caused everyone to freeze. "The stealth technology on your ship is very good. I didn't detect it until just now."

Lilandra let out a sigh and tried not to let her anxiety show as she allowed her disguise to drop. Lilandra was still gorgeous but now in an exotic way with orange colored skin. The shape of her species was very close to human.

"I was wondering if you would be able to detect us," Lilandra said. "We mean your species no harm."

"I felt no hostile intent from you otherwise your ship would be destroyed. Its cloaking technology is impressive to get through my defense network's sensors undetected," Harry said.

"And your defense network is very impressive that we could not detect it," Lilandra returned.

"Who are you really?" Harry asked.

"I am Lilandra, Princess of the Shi'ar Empire," Lilandra revealed.

"Why are you really here?" Harry questioned.

"There are legends among the civilizations spread throughout multiple galaxies in this galactic cluster which speak of the Phoenix entity. The more advanced civilizations like my own have recollection that the Phoenix was contained within this planet and that from time to time that entity tries to take an avatar from among the human population. We study the Phoenix and keep watch in case it should ever escape. Phoenix is wild beyond measure and could end uncounted lives," Lilandra explained. "Phoenix has never managed to keep a host alive for long…until now."

"You want to see if Jean is a danger in letting the Phoenix escape from its prison," Harry surmised.

"Yes," Lilandra confirmed. "But more than that I am always interested in meeting powerful beings that I feel I could create a friendship with. I feel such a friendship could be mutually beneficial. The Shi'ar Empire has a lot to offer, Harry. _I_ have a lot to offer," she said as her right foot out of its shoe slid up the inside of his calf over his knee and to his inner thigh.

Harry was silent for a time and enjoyed the feeling of Lilandra's foot as he thought about his response.

"I very much enjoy the idea of what you are proposing as far as becoming better friends is concerned. I would like to learn more about the Shi'ar culture and would like to know how much you know of Earth culture. But we might have a problem where Jean is concerned," Harry said.

"How so?" Lilandra asked while never stopping her massage of his thigh with her foot.

"Do you know that I am quite old and have very advanced technology at my disposal?" Harry queried.

"Oh yes. I have read your books," Lilandra agreed.

"Well I am currently running a rather long term project with the Phoenix and outside interference could prove disastrous," Harry explained. "I love Jean very much and don't want any harm to come to her."

"Phoenix could kill her fairly easily," Lilandra pointed out. "The fact that she is still alive suggests you possess some very advanced technology."

"I know that. But I am developing a fail-safe to neutralize Phoenix should it prove to be a true threat to Jean or anyone else," Harry revealed.

Lilandra's eyes widened somewhat whispering, "Do you mean you can kill Phoenix?"

"I'm working on it," Harry replied. "Though I prefer to think of what I am developing more as a method of erasing the consciousness of the entity. The term killing implies that all of the power possessed by Phoenix dissipating and the act being violent. That isn't the case with my technique."

Ever since that first time Phoenix had manifested in Jean and started to blend with her when Phoenix had killed Shaw, Harry had been somewhat worried. Harry had been developing a weapon to neutralize the consciousness of the Phoenix Force and subsume all of its power under the control of an A.I. slaved to Lily's A.I. matrix. Harry had no intention of using his Phoenix-Neutralizer unless Phoenix proved hostile.

"Fascinating," Lilandra said. "I would love to hear more."

"And that brings up another problem," Harry pointed out. "I don't know you at all."

"How do we go about changing that in your culture?" Lilandra questioned.

"Through dating," Harry suggested.

"I find that an agreeable proposal," Lilandra mused.

"Before we get to the dating aspect I would like to know how the Hellfire Club is related to the Shi'ar," Harry said.

Lilandra winced at this question.

"I suppose it would come out eventually," Lilandra said after a sigh. "For eons many alien civilizations have visited Earth. My people created an organization which in modern times is called the Church of Shi'ar Enlightenment. We teach ways of peacefully studying Phoenix and what Phoenix has done to Earth."

"Elaborate on what you mean by what Phoenix has done to Earth please," Harry requested.

"We believe Phoenix took the life that was slowly evolving on Earth and helped it along. We think that is what has caused your mutant phenomenon," Lilandra explained.

"Fascinating," Harry commented.

"Yes. We share your fascination," Lilandra agreed. "In ancient times church members interacted with the mutants several of which even claimed capable of directly communicating with Phoenix. That skill has since been lost. There was a prophecy by one of these communicators that eventually a mutant would arise who would allow Phoenix to be reborn into the universe. In truth the civilizations that imprisoned Phoenix have been lost to time and an exact account has not been found. Some legends paint the picture as you humans say that Phoenix was a benevolent entity that actually enhanced life."

"History is told by the victors," Harry put forth.

"Exactly," Lilandra agreed. "Anyways…the Hellfire Club was a branch sect which broke off from the church devoted to using the Phoenix for personal gain. They hoped to control it until you dealt with them."

"What else do you know about Phoenix?" Harry queried.

"Well during the war for Phoenix's imprisonment the civilizations that attacked it were unable to kill Phoenix," Lilandra elaborated. "These civilizations were actually improved by or even created by the Phoenix. Nobody is sure. The war to imprison the Phoenix lasted a thousand years."

"Thank you for sharing this information with me. I would like to learn more at a later time. But for now…tell me about yourself. What planet did you grow up on? What was it like?" Harry questioned.

Lilandra turned out to have a limited level of telepathy so felt comfortable enough conveying images to Harry of the world she grew up on and some of her travels. She had experienced so much though that one meal wouldn't convey all of her life experiences. It was a very enjoyable first date for the pair.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

While Harry had been meeting with Lilandra he had also simultaneously been on dates with his other girlfriends. Another version of him answered the call from Nick Fury requesting that Harry take a newly emerged mutant to the Institute. The new mutant was a red haired young man named Elliott Boggs. Boggs possessed some sort of reality-altering powers Nick had been unable to pin down in the brief fight Boggs had put up. Boggs had also by all accounts killed his parents by accident. Harry took Boggs off of Fury's hands and tasked the A.I. controlled systems at the Institute to take care of the red haired teen. The A.I. would take care of temporarily suppressing Elliott's mutant abilities and then Scott would take over getting Elliott acclimated.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry finished relaying to Jean the contents of his discussion with Lilandra in regards to the Phoenix.

"Huh," Jean said as she thought about what her lover said. "Phoenix confirms much of that story by her feelings. I _know_ what Lilandra said was true. Though, the Shi'ar have nothing to fear from Phoenix as long as they don't mess with us."

"And what is your decision on the analysis they want to perform on you?" Harry queried.

Jean was currently sitting in Harry's lap in a love-seat situated within their living room. Jean was silent as she thought about it.

"Have you analyzed their technology level enough to discern if their readings would allow them to develop more effective weaponry against Phoenix?" Jean asked.

"Their culture is vast," Harry replied. "There are scientists among Lilandra's citizenry which could develop limited weapons against Phoenix but none of them are currently in any projects involved with the Phoenix research."

"I see," Jean mused. "Could you fool their sensors?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I can fool their sensors and the minds of the scanner operators."

"Let's do that then. It will assuage their fears somewhat to have them think they are developing a defense but at the same time they won't be doing anything effective," Jean decided.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry agreed.

Jean pecked her boyfriend on the lips affectionately. He often let her come to her own decisions so that she could learn and grow rather than relying on him for everything. She appreciated this at times.

"I love you," Jean whispered while conveying her feelings telepathically.

"I love _you_ ," Harry answered while also conveying his feelings.

Jean sensed desire accompanying his thoughts of love. The couple didn't leave the room for several enjoyable hours.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Academy of Tomorrow…

"Was Miss Frost flirting with you earlier?" Lorna asked her boyfriend as they danced at the party her school was holding.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Mm…well she'll have to get her own version of you. You are mine tonight," Lorna whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder and swayed to the music with him. "Jean Paul and Peter look good as a couple don't you think?"

Harry glanced over to see Northstar and Colossus dancing much like Harry and Lorna were.

"While I am fine with the fact that they want to be together I find myself very uncomfortable focusing on it too much," Harry replied.

Lorna picked her head up and smirked at her boyfriend.

"Harry…you seem very firmly into women. You shouldn't be uncomfortable about that," Lorna pointed out.

"I understand that intellectually. But for me I feel driven to mate with women on a deeply primal biological level. Those two are very obviously male yet they don't have the same instinct," Harry said as he nodded towards the couple being discussed. "They confuse my primal urges."

"I understand. You are entitled to your views. What I love about you is that you don't treat them any differently because of their relationship. It's fine with me if you don't want to focus on what they are doing. I won't point anything out to you again," Lorna said as she stole a kiss. In a whisper she said, "Play your cards right and I'll let you give into your primal urges later."

Harry pulled her body more tightly against his front. Lorna could feel his physical desire for her. They both knew what they would be doing later. Lorna experienced a flashback to their first time together.

 _Flashback_

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End of Chapter)** – _End Flashback_

Lorna's pleasant and vivid memory was interrupted by a massive hole being ripped in one wall. Harry's body blocked Lorna from any harm as several Brotherhood mutants came storming in.

"One side socialites! The Brotherhood of Mutants have come to party!" Toad called.

Before anything else could be said Colossus in bio-steel form charged the Blob. Colossus bounced off and was caught by Harry.

"Oh shit…nobody said Spider-Man would be here," Blob said.

"With or without Spider-Man we would still kick your ass," Havoc declared while charging up his hands with power.

Toad's tongue licked out heading towards Havoc's neck but Lorna's power reacted and caught Toad's tongue in a magnetic grip. Harry had been working with Lorna to enhance her magnetic powers to work on anything with water in it since water was a diamagnetic material. She couldn't yet move much bio-matter but Toad's tongue wasn't very heavy. Lorna sent Toad's tongue smashing back into his face. A mutant powered brawl broke out.

The mutant known as Mastermind could have been the deciding point for the battle had Harry not been present. Mastermind would have tricked the Academy students. As it was Harry protected himself and the mind of his girlfriend from Mastermind's influence. Harry mostly played a defensive role letting the Academy student test their mettle in battle while ensuring they weren't permanently harmed. Colossus was also immune to Mastermind's control. In the end only Colossus and Lorna remained unfooled beside Harry.

 _"This isn't good,"_ Lorna sent as she faced down all of her classmates.

 _"But it's manageable,"_ Harry suggested.

"Harry, now would be a good time to kick some ass," Colossus encouraged.

"I've got this," Lorna said aloud as she realized a solution.

Lorna gestured towards Mastermind and caused the water in his flesh to become magnetic. His throat constricted tightly. Mastermind clutched at his neck as his airway and blood flow was cut off. Within moments his power faded and within ten seconds he was unconscious. Lorna's classmates shook off their confusion and once more turned on the Brotherhood mutants. Part-way through this second battle Scott, Jean, Ororo, Bobby, Rogue, and Felicia showed up. The writing was on the wall from that point onward. The Brotherhood mutants were overwhelmed. Harry helped out by securing the downed mutants via unbreakable webbing.

"Ok…what do we do with them now?" Scott asked.

"Most of these guys are wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D.," Harry said. "I'll give Nick a call."

Fury sent a retrieval team.

"Thank you for coming to our aid," Alex told his brother though it looked like it might have pained the blonde teen to say it.

"No matter how much we may disagree you are still my brother," Scott said.

"You could stay for the party," Sunspot suggested while admiring Felicia's physique in what he hoped was a surreptitious fashion.

"She's taken," Ororo informed Sunspot. "We all are."

Roberto looked crushed.

Harry heard Scott whispering to Alex, "Be thankful Harry is only interested in Emma and Lorna at your school."

"He's interested in Miss Frost?" Alex asked with a surprised whisper.

The other mutants were conversing in smaller groups.

"What do we do about that wall?" Jean Paul asked while indicating the big hole in the wall of the school that the Blob had created. It was only moments later that Gwen was teleported in. She quickly merged with the elements of the wall and had it repaired in less than thirty seconds. And just like that Gwen was gone again. "He's a useful one to have around," Jean Paul noted of Harry knowing that Spider-Man was the reason Gwen had arrived so quickly.

"Indeed," Colossus agreed.

"Well as much as I would like the party to continue we are all sweaty and dirty from the fight," Warren pointed out.

"I know a solution for that," Harry proposed.

"What would that be?" Ororo questioned.

Harry accessed his teleporter network and relocated the entire group to a deserted tropical island. Moments later party supplies appeared along with swimsuits.

"This is what I'm talking about," Elliott Boggs yelled before jumping into the ocean.

Everyone else seemed to share Elliott's sentiments and the party renewed involving both the X-Men and Academy students. Any grime and dirt was washed off in the ocean.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 2/9/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive.


	22. Chapter 22

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 22

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilandra," Jean said as she shook the Shi'ar female's hand.

"And you as well, Jean," Lilandra replied. "Harry has told me much about you."

"Oh?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow at Harry.

"Nothing too personal," Lilandra assured. "It's just…easy to tell he is very much in love with you. I must confess this isn't how I pictured meeting my boyfriend's other girlfriend. And that's a statement I never dreamed of giving."

"Relax, Lilandra. I was just teasing. I trust Harry completely," Jean said. "Please take a seat."

Harry, Lilandra, and Jean were sitting in the communal sitting room shared between Harry and his many lovers at the Institute. Lilandra sat across from Jean and despite the fact that Lilandra was older than the redhead and a princess of a multi-galaxy empire, Lilandra still felt like the less powerful of the two. The redhead had bonded with the Phoenix, an entity of power beyond imagining. On top of that Jean was stunningly beautiful.

"So did the blood tests all check out?" Harry asked.

Lilandra had been given a sample of Jean's blood to study. But Harry had placed a spell on the blood which allowed him to track it at all times and destroy it if used for any purpose either Jean or Harry would find distasteful. Harry had actually eliminated any trace of the influence Harry's seed had on Jean's physique so nobody would be able to figure out how she was able to survive bonding with Phoenix.

"Actually…everything happened just like you hinted at," Lilandra admitted. "I gave a portion of the blood sample to our lead scientist. But at the same time I had another scientist verify the results. Our lead scientist in our Earth facility reported that Jean wasn't hosting the Phoenix while the independent verification confirmed she was. It seems the Hellfire Club is trying to come back. I'm monitoring our lead scientist and anyone he is connected to nefariously to see who is involved. We want to root their insanity and greed out of our operations on Earth. How did you know?"

"I find it is best not to ask him," Jean said. "Sometimes he will just get a hunch and follow it. With his technology once he investigates something he generally finds out what he wants to know."

"But where do the hunches come from?" Lilandra queried.

"Harry has let us study his culture from his old universe…those of his mates who he trusts most intimately…and we have noticed something in the culture. Particularly powerful wizards and witches always seem to get hunches like Harry," Jean explained.

"Though not all followed their hunches," Harry interjected. "I once heard a theory that all of my kind had some subconscious form of Divination but only the most powerful are able to get anything useful from the ability. Our subconscious filters the infinite possible futures into most probable outcomes."

"Fascinating," Lilandra said.

"Isn't he just," Jean replied with a smirk. "Every day I spend with you I learn something new."

"Let's just hope you feel that way after a million years," Harry replied.

Jean and Lilandra spent quite a bit of time chatting and getting to know one another.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The X-Men materialized on top of a skyscraper in Cleveland to see a group of Friends of Humanity radicals attacking a hospital which had pledged to provide medical care for young mutants who couldn't afford their own care.

"How dare you interfere with the business of the Friends of Humanity," Rick Thompson shouted. Thompson was the leader of the Friends of Humanity attack force and the only radical not wearing a mask. "We are trying to right a great wrong. Open fire, men. Let's slaughter these gene-jokes."

Jean held up a telekinetic shield to block the enemy attacks. Harry held Jean's hand and layered an arcane energy field into the backside of her TK-shield which allowed the attacks of the X-Men to pass through the TK-shield unstopped.

"This is almost too easy," Bobby declared.

"Bobby, you know better," Rogue chastised.

As if Bobby's statement had angered fate, no less than four of the radicals plus Rick Thompson screamed in agony simultaneously. The screaming radicals transformed. Rick Thompson was transformed into a hulk-sized brute of muscle and anger. Another one of the radicals, Bob Selmy, was able to project purple energy blasts from his arms. The other powers varied. Jean grunted as Thompson's first punch hit her TK-shield. She grunted again when the second punch came and a crack developed in her shield.

 _"This is ridiculous,"_ Ororo sent to Harry and his girlfriends. _"There is no way five mutants could develop simultaneously from such a small population."_

 _"I completely agree, lover,"_ Harry replied. _"I do believe there is a foreign power at work here. Lily is already tracing the source."_

 _"What do I do about the shield?"_ Jean asked as more cracks developed.

 _"Send the shards into one of the opponents. We will engage as a team,"_ Harry directed.

Jean sent the shards of her TK-shield ripping into one of the radicals and tore the radical to shreds. Harry physically engaged with Thompson. While it was clear Thompson was strong it was also quite clear that Thompson was very unskilled in using that strength. Harry didn't have much trouble distracting Thompson while keeping an eye on the fight around him.

 _"Harry…it would appear Elliott is the one who enhanced the radicals,"_ Lily informed her creator.

 _"Is he doing it consciously?"_ Harry questioned.

 _"It does not appear so. His powers are reacting to his desires,"_ Lily explained. _"I do believe he will figure out something is up soon. He isn't unintelligent."_

The fight swiftly wound down as the X-Men defeated their opponents one by one. The X-Men were much better trained in their super-human abilities in no small part thanks to Harry's influence. Harry webbed up Thompson and delivered a blow that knocked Thompson out cold.

"You were looking pretty good out there, Elliott," Kitty complimented Elliott.

Harry's gaze zeroed in suspiciously on his girlfriend at that comment. He reached out through the intimate connection he had developed with Kitty and felt the foreign influence upon her being. Harry dissipated the influence and mentally showed her what was happening. Elliott had desired Kitty and his powers had responded to make her flirt with him. Kitty was repulsed but had learned enough to not immediately react verbally. This exchange all occurred in a matter of moments.

"Thanks, Kitty," Elliott said. "You looked pretty damn good yourself."

Then Harry activated his teleportation system.

Elliott glanced around and found himself sitting in a room with a chair facing Harry. There was nothing else in the room but Harry and the two chairs they were sitting within. There were no windows. The only source of light seemed to be a half dome of light situated in each of the four corners of the room at the ceiling intersection with the walls.

"This isn't Earth," Harry announced.

"Not Earth?!" Elliott said with surprise. "Where are we?"

"I have many facilities I maintain off-world in this universe. I brought you here Elliott because your powers are growing out of control," Harry said. "Do you know what I am talking about?"

Elliott was quiet for several moments before he said, "Just now with Kitty…I was thinking about how attractive she was. And then it was almost like she was flirting with me."

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"So you are saying I made her do that?" Elliott clarified.

"You heavily influenced her with your abilities, yes," Harry confirmed.

Elliott shuddered in revulsion.

"Thank you for pulling me out of there," Elliott said. "Can you teach me to control my abilities so that it doesn't happen again?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "But it will take hard work and years."

"I can wait," Elliott said.

"Yes you can," Harry agreed. "You are now immortal given the nature of your abilities. You will only age if you want to once you hit a certain maturity level."

Elliott appeared stunned at this revelation and rightfully so.

"Oh wow," Elliott said. "Well I don't want to think of that right now. When do we start my training?"

"After I show you around and you've had a chance to rest up," Harry answered. "Follow me."

The two men left the room and stepped out into a complex surrounded by a super-strong clear polymer. The view Elliott beheld was of a planet with thick colorful vegetation not far off from the complex. The view was truly alien. Elliott thought that if nothing else things wouldn't be boring.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Back at the Institute

"Where did you take Elliott?" Scott asked Harry curiously after Elliott disappeared via the transporter network.

There was no accusation in Scott's tone.

"Elliott has been subconsciously manipulating reality without noticing it. I just caught on to what he was doing and have taken him somewhere secluded to train," Harry explained.

"What has he been manipulating?" Colossus questioned.

"That really isn't important," Jean said. "His abilities just need refinement in isolation."

"Fair enough," Bobby agreed. "Though the last event he manipulated seems pretty obvious now that you pointed out he did it. Those Friends of Humanity goons going x-gene altogether like that was way too out there."

"Bobby, you are learning to observe and use that frozen brain of yours. I'm surprised," Rogue teased.

Bobby stuck his tongue out at Rogue before he left to be about his business. The others grinned at Bobby's expense before breaking up to do the same. Only Harry's girlfriends knew where Elliott had been taken.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"You look troubled, my friend," Harry told Colossus as Harry encountered the Russian in the hallway of the Institute. "What's up?"

"I just had a very troubling encounter with Kurt," Colossus replied with a distracted expression.

"Define troubling," Harry prompted.

"He almost ran into me walking with a backpack. When I attempted to simply ask him where he was going he treated me with hostility and told me he had nothing to say to me. I warned him not to treat me so poorly because my patience was wearing thin. At that point he shouted at me that he had had enough while leaping at me. He teleported away moments before he would have reached me," Colossus explained.

"So this has been going on for some time now?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Colossus confirmed.

"Do you have a suspicion why?" Harry questioned.

Colossus was hesitant to respond for several moments but finally admitted, "I think it started when Kurt discovered I am gay."

Harry was thoughtful for a short while.

"Ok…I feel pretty confident that Kurt's new relationship with you is due to his highly religious background. He won't be the last religious person you encounter as a homosexual who despises you for being gay. You need to respect his right to his beliefs. And he needs to respect your right to yours. I am guessing that the backpack means he intends to leave the Institute. If he does return do you think you can still work with him on the team if his future interactions with you are cordial but not friendly?" Harry asked.

"I am uncertain," Colossus replied. "I can only try and see."

"That is all anyone can ask. Perhaps with time Kurt's feelings may change," Harry suggested. "Treat him cordially and if he comes back I will ask him to do the same in his interactions with you."

"Thank you, Harry. Talking with you always makes me feel better. You are religious yet you don't treat me any differently than before," Colossus said.

"Yes…but I don't follow the bible word for word. Some people do take the bible or their other holy books word for word. Above all else I respect the rights of others to believe what they want to believe," Harry replied.

Harry and Colossus parted company.

 _"Kurt is not currently in the Institute. Do you wish me to guide you to him?"_ Lily asked her creator.

 _"Not at this time,"_ Harry said as he entered his personal gym he shared with his girlfriends. _"We'll give him some time to cool down."_

Harry was treated to the sight of Jean warming up doing an abdominal workout. Harry so loved to watch his fiery-haired lover work out her abs. Ororo was working out next to Jean. Ororo was bent over doing an exercise that worked her gluts and thigh muscles.

"Hello, handsome," Jean purred at Harry with a smirk.

"You sensed me coming," Harry replied which caused the two ladies to laugh.

They had arranged themselves to present him with an enticing view.

"Oh…you haven't cum yet," Jean assured. "But you will."

Harry had a very pleasant workout.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry and Susan arrived in the mall where Sue and Reed had been shopping moments after the incident had broken out. Harry had cloaked probes tracking all the members of the Fantastic Four. Susan had been reading when Harry had alerted her to something being up so hadn't been terribly busy. The source of the trouble was readily apparent as people ran from one department store in particular. Harry and Susan were invisible. Sue and Reed were observed running into the department store.

 _"Be advised…I am detecting travel between planes within this universe,"_ Lily informed Harry. _"The plane I am now exploring is vast but was artificially created."_

Harry telepathically relayed this news to Susan.

 _"Why are you using the term plane instead of dimension?"_ Susan asked.

 _"Because a plane isn't quite the same as a dimension,"_ Harry replied. _"Planes are very similar but the laws of their physics are alterable by the creator. More often than not planes are artificially created but not always. I have occasionally heard of planes that seemed to be natural or accidental. The mathematics that describe the properties of planes are complex. I can define them later if you would like."_

 _"I would like that,"_ Susan agreed.

The scene that greeted Harry and Susan was definitely an alien sight. Several beings sat upon red floating aircrafts of some sort that looked like hovering motorcycles. One male being was humanoid and green like a plant and called Vykni. Another female alien was also humanoid but blue and called Threshold. A massive furred creature was called Magnificent Beast. A pink female alien composed of malleable energy was called Dreamcatcher. A male who looked relatively human wore green armor and was called Grail Fountain. An unconscious alien male known as Tesseract was secured to one of the parts of the air cycle. It was then that Harry realized the group's transportation, the red air cycle, was alive and called Sky-Eater. Harry sensed another powerful presence but couldn't immediately see it. The group was called Seed Nineteen.

"We did it! No Ravens and No Bombarders. We got away clean! I told you there was a world here," Magnificent Beast declared.

Sue and Reed were hiding invisible just around the edge of the entrance to the department store observing the scene.

"But why did we even come this way, Seed?" Threshold asked as she held a small glowing crystalline entity floating above her outstretched palms. Harry sensed a higher form of communication pass between the powerful entity he had sensed, Seed, and Threshold. "Explain what you mean by higher priorities."

"We didn't get away clean, not even close," Grail Fountain said while addressing Threshold and staring at a hologram his armor was projecting. "Tesseract is unconscious and Sky-Eater is hurt, deep hurt."

"No, Fountain," Beast cried. "You must help him or I will never pilot another air bike again if Sky Eater dies."

"Can you save him?" Threshold questioned.

"Truth, he's hearing _the Call_ , Thresh," Fountain replied. "The call of The All."

"Then help him to die," Thresh ordered.

At that point a security guard did a really stupid thing by running up and telling the members of Seed Nineteen to surrender. Unfortunately Seed Nineteen were soldiers bread in the middle of a war unable to understand the guard. Harry and Susan's bio-net AIs were translating for them.

Seed translated for her unit. Still Threshold as the leader of Seed Nineteen and her unit thought the humans around them were potential enemies. The confrontation escalated to gunfire. Thresh absorbed the bullets. Vykni possessed abilities very similar to Gwen's mutant abilities and summoned up a golem comprised of the debris from Seed Nineteen's arrival. It was at that point that Sue and Reed decided to intervene. As the golem moved for the security guard, Bob Tedson, Sue encased Bob in a force-field. Reed crushed the golem in half like a snake.

"Ravens?" Vykni questioned.

"Or powered indigenes," Thresh said. "Seed is too excited to speak sense. The girl is a Weaver while the other is trans-fleshed. Dreamcatcher," Thresh prompted.

The pink energy being flew at Sue.

"No problem," Dreamcatcher declared. "If her fields are permeable to light, or ideas, or emotions, they are permeable to me."

At the same time Threshold used the bullets she had absorbed to down Reed. Harry made sure both Reed and Sue were alright. Both were.

 _"Don't you just love when people monologue and reveal their weaknesses,"_ Susan sent to her boyfriend referring to Dreamcatcher.

 _"Yes…you remember how to make your shield impermeable to telepathy like we practiced?"_ Harry questioned.

 _"Yes,"_ Susan confirmed.

"Nice work, Thresh," Fountain complimented his leader.

"Was it? These were seedling warriors just like us. It does not make me happy to bring them to harvest," Threshold said.

The sound of sirens was heard in the distance approaching.

"We have to get Tesseract back to Halcyon alive," Threshold said. "Dream, cloak us."

"But Sky-Eater," Dreamcatcher began to protest.

"Do it," Threshold overrode Dreamcatcher. "I pull rank."

"Yes Threshold. I'm sorry," Dreamcatcher said the last to Sky-Eater.

Then Dreamcatcher shifted around her teammates causing their forms to blur into that of humans. Seed Nineteen left. Harry tracked them with cloaked probes. Seed Nineteen had left behind Sky-Eater. Seed had also bounced out of a pouch that was part of Threshold's body. Part of the military contingent assigned to liaise with the Fantastic Four showed up shortly after led by Lieutenant Lumpkin. Sky-Eater and Seed were taken back to the Baxter Building.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

It didn't take long for Seed Nineteen to realize that Seed had been lost and to come after her. Beast, Fountain, and Thresh took on the guise of children with Dream's help as they rode up towards the top of the Baxter Building in an elevator after having bypassed security downstairs.

Ben and Johnny were the two members off the FF set to face off against Beast, Fountain, and Thresh.

"Oh god," Johnny screamed. "I can't control my powers. I'm going to go nova!"

Ben punched a hole in the wall and directed, "Get outside."

Johnny leapt out through the hole and flew off while Ben turned back to face the trio who had dropped the act of being children.

"For Tesseract, for the World-Tree, for the All," Beast shouted as he rushed forward and delivered a powerful uppercut to Ben's chin that sent the stone-man hurtling back into a wall.

Ben didn't waste time on verbal responses. He picked himself up and rushed at his opponent. Ben's return uppercut was just as powerful sending Beast hurtling through a wall.

"You may be able to hit hard but I doubt you can take what I wield. I am able to harness any weapon ever granted to a living being," Beast boasted as claws lengthened out of his fingertips as he rushed Ben.

Harry had put Ben and the other FF members through some minor training though. Ben deflected Beast's first strike with a forearm and ducked under the second slash. Ben took Beast to the ground using Ben's own superior weight to take Beast down. The claws tore at Ben's back for a moment but the angle was no longer right for a penetrating jab. But even those shallow cuts soon had Ben unable to move. Beast pushed Ben off and got up.

"Neurotoxin?" Thresh said questioningly.

"Yes. But that won't finish him. His physiology is resilient. I could finish him but it would take time," Beast replied.

"Leave him," Thresh commanded. "He is not our objective and your neurotoxin will take him out of the fight."

Harry and Susan watched as Dream took her three teammates invisible before the Seed Nineteen unit entered the lab where Sue was working with her father on Sky-Eater. Reed was in another lab working with Seed. Sue sensed the attack coming in time to shield against the laser energy sent by Thresh.

"She sensed us before we became visible," Fountain exclaimed disbelievingly.

"She is a Weaver," Thresh pointed out. "I am out of the laser energy I absorbed downstairs. She is yours Dream."

Dream rushed forward and stuck her hand in Sue's head.

"Oh no," Dream said moments later. "We've made a terrible mistake. We are fighting the wrong people."

 _"It's about time they realized that,"_ Susan sent. At the same time the bio-net AI's of Harry and Susan alerted them to the arrival of another group of travelers from the same plane Seed Nineteen had come from. _"Oh shit…I never envisioned a form of life made out of that."_

 _"Live long enough and you'll realize life takes an infinitely diverse number of forms,"_ Harry replied.

They were speaking of the being made of neutron star core matter contained within a force-field. Harry immediately initiated an evacuation protocol he had set in place within his teleportation system. All living beings within a very large radius were immediately teleported away. Those within sight of the inter-planar travelers were replaced with very convincing holograms each of which was independently generated by probes the size of a marble. His intervention was just in time too because a moment later the neutron-being unleashed a blast of energy that would have killed hundreds if not thousands. When Harry and Susan refocused back on the room they were in they found Dream explaining the identities of the FF to her teammates. Reed chose that moment to enter carrying Seed's crystal. Harry chose that moment to make himself and Susan available.

"Who are you?" Thresh demanded as she turned to face a new potential threat.

"They are friends of ours," Sue interjected. "I was wondering where you guys were at."

"We've been around," Susan assured. "You were never in any real danger."

"We did not detect you," Fountain said in disbelief.

"Am I correct in assuming this being and his followers are not your friend?" Harry asked as he projected a hologram of the neutron-being.

"Gallowglass," Thresh said in alarm.

"What is he made of?" Sue asked.

"Neutron star core matter," Harry answered.

Sue and Reed both sucked in a hiss of breathe in alarm.

"What is the objective of this Gallowglass?" Reed questioned.

"Gallowglass is a high ranking member of the Acheron, a vast empire of planets in our plane of existence. The Acheron is ruled by an evil tyrant known as Thanos. We freed Tesseract from the Acheron prison planet Sheol. Gallowglass will do anything to get Tesseract back," Threshold explained. "If you get us to Gallowglass we will try to correct our mistake in leading him here."

 _"Do not tell them about my teleportation technology,"_ Harry instructed the FF telepathically. Aloud he said, "We can take my ship."

Susan picked up Sky-Eater using her force-fields and led the group to a nearby retractable window. A sleek looking silver arrow-shaped starship appeared. The starship was the size of a large yacht but inside it could expand to hold as much space as was needed.

"What is this ship called?" Ben asked curiously.

"The Arrow," Susan answered as she set Sky-Eater down in a clear spot.

As soon as everyone was onboard the Arrow took off heading towards the park where the remaining members of Seed Nineteen had set up camp. As soon as the park was in sight it could be discerned that Gallowglass had already arrived and achieved his objective. An inter-planar portal had been opened.

"We must not let them escape," Threshold urged as she stood viewing the outside world through a hologram along with the rest of her teammates, internally quite impressed with the starship.

"Relax, I can pursue them," Harry said as he took the Arrow into the portal.

The Arrow emerged from the portal into space in front of a nasty looking massive starship shaped like some massive creature complete with a gaping maw full of sharp teeth.

"That looks like some massive twisted shark," Ben noted.

"It is an Archeron Firedrake-Class ship," Threshold explained. "It is a bio-ship…part organically grown," she added.

Harry took the Arrow into the maw of the bio-ship and the jaws closed behind the Arrow.

"We have encountered bio-ships before," Reed said.

Just then a crimson energy weapon lashed out at the Arrow but the Arrow's shields shrugged the attack off.

"Your ship's shields are very formidable," Threshold said impressed.

"What is Gallowglass doing?" Susan asked as she noticed the neutron-being gesturing towards the Arrow.

"He's using some kind of neutron-based-energy to try to crush our shields and tear the ship apart," Harry said as an alarm began to go off on one of the ship's control panels for when manual interface was desired.

"Can he do it?" Beast asked.

"No. But if he keeps trying the resulting energy back-lash will vaporize this bio-ship," Harry said.

"Including Tesseract," Threshold said grimly. "We will have to go out and retrieve Tesseract before that can happen. How long until Gallowglass causes an explosion?"

"Not long…but I can distract him," Harry assured.

"You seem pretty confident in that assertion," Threshold said.

"If he says he can do something then he can," Sue assured.

Threshold nodded and led her team out onto the Firedrake. Immediately Seed Nineteen followed by the FF began to engage the Firedrake's crew. Harry leapt forward and delivered a punch to the force-field over Gallowglass' jaw with enough force to stagger Gallowglass without disrupting the force-field.

"You are strong. That is impressive," Gallowglass said. "But I am made of neutron-degenerate-matter."

"I know," Harry assured.

"Then do you know what happens when I lower my force-field," Gallowglass said as he pointed the finger-tips of his right hand at Harry and lowered the force-field slightly.

Harry held up his left hand and opened a wormhole to the core of a star a few light-years away. The stream of explosive energy that shot out of Gallowglass went through the wormhole and was dissipated harmlessly. Gallowglass tried moving his palm but Harry was faster thanks to Lily. Lily could sense Gallowglass's smallest movement and cause Harry to move the wormhole aperture accordingly.

"Is that all you have?" Harry asked.

Gallowglass stepped forward and delivered a punch to Harry that saw Spider-Man needing to reinforce the personal shielding Harry always kept up in fights. Harry and Gallowglass began to fight hand-to-hand. It was obvious Gallowglass was reasonably skilled in some type of physical combat practice but not as skilled as Harry. Harry was merely trying to keep Gallowglass distracted while the others extracted Tesseract.

 _"Harry…I can take out his shield,"_ Susan projected confidently. _"I have studied it to find out what I needed to know. Tesseract is back on the Arrow."_

"Time to die now, Gallowglass," Harry said before leaping backwards and landing next to Susan.

Harry wrapped his arm around Susan's waist preparing to teleport her to the Arrow the moment she began the shield draining process. Once started Susan could maintain the shield drain from within the confines of the Arrow. Harry took Susan to safety and moments later the Arrow rocked as the Firedrake exploded spectacularly and took out several nearby ships of the same make.

"You always know how to show a girl a good time," Susan said to Harry before kissing him gently.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Smut Scene Lead-In

Harry looked over as the door to his personal science lab opened and Threshold walked in. The blue-skinned beauty glanced around the lab for a moment with the eyes of a soldier assessing threats and potential assets. Harry had entered his lab to start scanning this new plane in more detail while Seed Nineteen searched for the coordinates to their home planet. Susan was showing the Seed Nineteen members how to perform the search using Harry's technology.

"What can I do for you Threshold?" Harry asked.

"I believe you can help my people a great deal, Harry Demire," Threshold said. "From what I have observed so far you are a warrior without equal. Your seed is precious and must not be wasted."

Threshold had come around a lab bench to Harry's side and stepped closer to him.

"Please call me Harry. What exactly are you proposing?" Harry questioned.

Threshold stepped closer and cupped Harry's package through his pants.

"Then call me Thresh. I'm proposing you give me your seed," Thresh said as she slowly rubbed her fingertips up and down Harry's hardness.

"It comes at a price," Harry whispered as he moved his mouth closer to hers but without going all the way.

"Name it," Thresh said while getting her mouth fractionally closer to his.

"Once you start taking my seed you have to keep doing so regularly for the rest of your existence in this life," Harry announced.

"Deal," Thresh said as she closed the distance and kissed his lips hungrily.

Clothes were quickly discarded after that.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End of Chapter)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry and Threshold re-entered the main section of the ship after a very fun time to find the members of Seed Nineteen and the FF standing near Ben Grimm with obvious concern for The Thing. Ben was clutching his head as if in pain.

Harry and Susan's bio-net A.I.'s immediately alerted the couple to a potential threat of significant strength as Ben stood up tall and turned to face the group.

In a voice not his own Ben said, "You may approach the presence, Reed Richards. We have much to discuss before this body's energies are exhausted."

"Who are you?" Harry asked even as he felt Thresh shudder next to him.

"Thanos," Thresh whispered with extreme alarm.

"What is he?" Reed demanded, outraged that this foreign entity would invade his friend.

"Reed Richards," Thanos said. "I have been searching for you for a thousand years but until you shifted into Acheron space a mere few hours ago I did not know your name."

 _"Either prophecy or time travel are involved here if he has been searching that long before Reed's birth,"_ Harry sent to Susan.

 _"Or both,"_ Susan replied. _"But knowing the exploits of the FF like we do I think we can bet it is likely time travel we are dealing with."_

 _"Agreed,"_ Harry replied. _"Lily, can you gradually boost the strength of Ben's essence without giving Thanos any power boost?"_

 _"Yes. I believe I can,"_ Lily confirmed.

 _"Do so,"_ Harry ordered.

Meanwhile Reed had engaged Thanos in further conversation.

"You aren't as powerful as you want me to believe you are," Reed informed Thanos. "The storm troopers, torture chambers, and the executions are all an attempt to keep those in your domain suppressed."

"If I gave these people freedom it would only let disorder and chaos into the universe," Thanos stated. "These people give up their freedom willingly and thank me for it."

"Somehow I don't think that is the case. I think you are deluding yourself into believing that," Reed answered back. "Why is it that you are here on this ship?"

"I would commission you to build a device for me to replace something which I once owned," Thanos explained he projected a fiery colored hologram of a cubic device above his palm.

"Leave my friend's mind and then I will give you my answer," Reed replied.

"This friend can't be happy in this body," Thanos said.

"Ben's physical state isn't important here," Reed interrupted. "If you obtained this cubic device what would you use it for?"

"I would use it to erase the wills of the many," Thanos explained. "I would overwrite the erased wills with my own."

"Fuck off," Reed replied.

"I think you don't have sufficient incentive," Thanos said threateningly as he extended essence out towards Johnny and then reached for Johnny.

"No," Thresh cried out.

Faster than most could blink Harry was in front of Johnny and had caught Thanos/Ben's arm in a powerful grip.

"You should be dead or dying," Thanos said with surprise. "What are you?"

"I get asked that question a lot," Harry said even as Thanos tried pulling Ben's arm back. But Harry was strong and had his spider-enhanced palms which could grip strongly. "I think it's time for you to go and Ben to wake up. Begone!"

Thanos' presence flew from the ship with a burst of Harry's power.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Reed asked Ben as Harry lowered Ben to the ground.

"Yeah…that was not fun," Ben said.

"You ejected Thanos," Thresh said with awe while staring at her new lover, an awe mirrored by the rest of Seed Nineteen.

"He was an ass," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Thresh, we have problems," Fountain reported just as Harry received an alert from the ship. "I'm detecting a universal weapon in the area."

"Something is trying to pull us down to the nearby planet," Harry said as he focused on the controls of the Arrow.

"Can you resist it?" Sue asked.

"Yes. But doing so could cause what is pulling us to explode. Something pulling us this strongly could have disastrous consequences for the planet below and possibly more. I'm going to land the ship and investigate," Harry said. "Huh."

"What is it?" Reed questioned.

"It's causing a merging of the portion of this plane on the planet nearby with a portion of Earth from our plane," Harry explained. "I would love to study this technology."

"No you wouldn't," Beast said.

"But you'll get your chance," Thresh said as the ship touched down in the region of the planet effected by the so called universal weapon. "We are coming with you. You won't face that alone. Dream, stay here with Seed and work on getting Tesseract up into battle form. We may need him."

The group left the ship and found an armored humanoid male wielding a glowing device shaped vaguely like a battle mace. This device was the universal weapon.

"Ronan," Thresh whispered to Harry.

"Reed Richards, Harry Demire, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm, Johnny Storm, and Susan Storm of Earth. You all stand accused. According to the law which I embody, you will be judged. Along with the world that gave you birth," Ronan declared.

 _"Scanning the designated universal weapon now,"_ Lily informed Harry. _"This might require considerable time. I am sensing an artificial pocket dimension within the plane Ronan comes from within that weapon."_

 _"A dimension within an artificial dimension…fascinating,"_ Harry mused.

"The judgment zone is sealed. I will accuse, and then I will judge. In the name of my father, Thanos," Ronan said.

"What have you done to spacetime?" Reed questioned.

"I have welded this region of spacetime to a matching region of spacetime on Ironwater," Ronan replied. "Two worlds will watch as your sentence is passed."

Ben was tempted to step forward and smash this guy's face in but he stood back and waited to see what Reed and Harry did. Ben was learning that the smash first approach was not always the best. Unfortunately Johnny was not learning as quickly. Johnny reached out with his flame power and attempted to melt the universal weapon.

"Take this," Johnny cried as he made his attempt.

"Your efforts are futile. The universal weapon can control any energies it samples. Heat is only agitated air molecules. Flame is only oxidation," Ronan said as he used the universal weapon to shut down Johnny's abilities.

It was then that the members of Seed Nineteen chose to join in on the attack.

"I do not know that we can overcome him without Tesseract fighting on our side," Thresh informed her new lover. "The universal weapon is formidable."

"I think you may be surprised," Susan told Thresh. "Harry has that affect."

Harry leapt towards Ronan while summoning the enhanced sword the wizard favored the most. Harry's leap ended with Harry bringing that sword down on the universal weapon and the sounds of two alien alloys clashing rang out like thunder. Windows shattered for miles around and the discharge of energy threw everybody but Harry, Ronan, Threshold, and Susan from their feet. Susan had shielded herself and Threshold.

The two weapons remained locked together for a moment before Ronan tried sending a blast of energy through the universal weapon at Harry. But the energy was absorbed into Harry's sword and seemingly dissipated which caused Ronan's eyes to widen in surprise.

"That is not possible," Ronan said with a strained voice as he fought against Harry's strength.

"Anything is possible," Harry said just before Ronan spun breaking away from the lock and attempting to swing the universal weapon (u-w) at the back of Harry's head in what would have been a fatal blow.

Harry ducked the swing and delivered a powerful side kick to Ronan's mid-section that sent the accuser flying back into a nearby building. Harry leapt after Ronan but the accuser had recovered enough to get up and continue the fight. The two super-beings danced then in a display of martial skill that saw those watching impressed and feeling outclassed.

"Should we intervene?" Thresh asked Susan.

Threshold realized she had only known her new lover a short amount of time. Thresh would defer to Susan's judgment in these matters. Thresh also noticed that Dream had managed to wake up Tesseract returned to their side. Even then the other members of her unit were helping Tesseract to his feet.

"No. Harry is gauging Ronan's weaknesses before making a move. I think Harry is about finished with that," Susan assured while never taking her eyes off of the fight.

As if Susan's words were prophetic Harry deflected Ronan's next strike and _moved_ faster than anyone watching could follow. Harry's sword was through Ronan's neck. Ronan died instantly and Harry removed the bloody sword. Harry immediately activated the teleportation network to take the u-w away. Susan came forward followed by the others. Susan immediately pulled Harry in for a kiss. Then she turned slightly while maintaining her left arm around Harry's waist. Thresh also decided to reward Harry with a kiss.

"You are a very skilled warrior," Tesseract told Harry. Harry merely nodded in confirmation. "A great blow has been struck against Thanos this day. I can already feel Ronan's weld coming undone. We must return to Ironwater."

Tesseract looked questioningly at Threshold.

"His seed is valuable. I will remain with Harry for the time being," Thresh announced.

"I will provide her transportation to and from your plane when necessary," Harry assured.

Tesseract nodded his understanding and said, "Farewell."

The other members of Seed Nineteen echoed this sentiment as did the members of the Fantastic Four.

"Come on…I'll show you where I live," Harry told Threshold as he offered her his hand.

"I would like that," Thresh agreed with a small smile and taking his hand.

Thresh couldn't help but think life was about to get more interesting.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 2/25/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive.


	23. Chapter 23

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 23

Harry spotted MJ sitting on a bench out in front of their school so he walked over and sat down next to her. She slid closer and snuggled against him.

"Life is funny isn't it, Harry?" MJ said.

"How so?" Harry questioned.

"Well you and I don't have to be here at school. Most of our classmates would kill to be in our position and never have to return here. But already I'm seeing what older people have always said…this is the best time of our lives. There are no other pressures. I mean I still can't see it fully because I don't have to go to work to pay bills thanks to you. But I can see it in my mom and other ways. There are stressful events in the rest of our life outside of school," MJ explained. "Am I making any sense?"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "You are maturing and growing faster than everyone else here."

"Sometimes I don't know if that is good or bad," MJ whispered.

"That's life," Harry answered.

"Sometimes I just like to return here to feel normal like I am my age," MJ added.

"I do too," Harry said.

"Really?" MJ asked while directing a curious look at him.

"When I came to this universe and blended with Peter Parker it was like a breath of fresh air. I felt revitalized in my outlook on life. I gained some of his youth and he gained some of my experience. In some ways I am still quite young. One thing you will come to realize is that just because someone appears to be older on the outside…that doesn't mean they are any more mature on the inside," Harry said.

"Does being with me make you feel younger?" MJ asked with a playful squeeze with her arm slipped behind and around him.

"Oh yes," Harry confirmed.

"Good. I'm glad. I wouldn't change our life together for anything even if it is stressful sometimes," MJ said before leaning up and kissing him while trying to convey her love for him.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Daily Bugle…

Harry read over Ben Ulrich's article on a possible encounter a woman had had with a vampire with interest. Harry hadn't encountered any of the undead creatures in this universe but then again he hadn't actively been looking for them. Jameson hadn't agreed to publish the article without further proof. Ulrich being a good reporter had most likely gone looking for further proof and Harry was willing to bet that was why Ben was now missing. Harry noted the address of the librarian, Jennifer Grunwald, in the article who had been attacked and left the Bugle.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Jennifer Grunwald lived in apartment 6C of her apartment building. As Harry neared her building a massive gray wolf with blood red eyes came tumbling out of the window of apartment 6C. A cloud of bats swirled outside the window momentarily pursuing the wolf. But then the wolf leapt back into the apartment followed by the cloud of bats. Harry leapt to the broken windowsill and beheld the scene within the apartment.

"He's mine," Jennifer declared while clutching at Ben and letting out a hiss.

Jennifer was clad in a black leather outfit meant to convey sensuality but in truth it was lost on her for Harry. She was quite obviously a vampire. Harry leapt into a kick that sent Jennifer hurtling into the far wall free of Ben. The wolf attempted to hit Harry with one paw curled into a fist-shape. It was obvious the wolf was not a normal wolf either. Harry dodged the blows and kicked the wolf on top of Jennifer.

"You interfere," the wolf snarled in an inhuman voice. "Rrr…die," the wolf said as it recovered and lunged at Harry.

Harry threw up a web barrier and turned to look at the other occupant of the room. A male vampire of a different breed than Jennifer was in the shadows within the nearest corner.

"Who are you?" Harry asked even as the wolf tried tearing at the webbing.

"I am Michael Morbius, son of Dracul," Morbius said. "I am a vampire hunter. I am here to end a cabal of vampires infecting those like her and him," he explained while indicating Jennifer and Ben. "I had heard of the power of your webbing but I did not think it was strong enough to stop those mystically cursed."

Harry was by no means instantly trusting of Morbius but Harry perceived no hostility directed his way by Morbius. So Morbius would get the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm just full of surprises," Harry said as a section of his webbing lashed out and wrapped around Jennifer.

Before the wolf-creature could be enveloped as well it backed up through the apartment's door and fled as quickly as it could.

"Release me," Jennifer hissed.

"Go to sleep," Harry said as he stepped forward and tapped her forehead while channeling a stunner.

"She is beyond my help. We must end her," Morbius said sadly as he produced a stake.

"But perhaps not beyond my help," Harry suggested.

"You think you can reverse her curse?" Morbius asked in surprise.

"I have encountered different breeds of vampires before. With time and study they were all returned to their original form before their curse. Jennifer will be kept in stasis while I study her. I promise you that she will never spread her curse to others again. She will be vaporized if she gets close to escaping. Now judging by your wording about Jennifer being beyond your help it sounds like you have a method to help newly turned people like Ben," Harry said.

"Yes. I have to bite him in order to release a toxin my physiology produces which is toxic to young versions of the vampirism curse," Morbius explained.

"Proceed," Harry said while gesturing towards Ben. To Lily he said, _"If Morbius worsens Ben's condition significantly vaporize Morbius before any true harm can be done."_

 _"Yes Harry,"_ Lily acknowledged.

Harry watched as Morbius bit into Ben's neck with vampiric fangs. Lily gave Harry a readout of the reversal process directly within Harry's mind. The curse was an arcane energy enhanced virus. The variation was different than the arcane viruses from Harry's universes that drove vampirism and lycanthropy but there were definite similarities. It only took a few moments until Morbius stepped back.

"It is done," Morbius said. "His condition should improve rapidly."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"You seem to trust me rather quickly," Morbius noted. "I am surprised given my vampiric appearance. Usually that only happens with women given some of my vampiric powers. But I have used no such power on you."

"I have learned not to take first appearances as an indicator of trustworthiness," Harry said. "Plus I have ways of confirming that Ben is already improving. If you had been lying you would already be dust. Now let's talk about the rest of the cursed. I assume you are going after them?" Morbius nodded while trying to reconcile the revelation that his life had been in jeopardy without him even knowing it. This just went to prove that no matter how powerful you were there was always someone more powerful. "Take this runic gun. When you fire it at your target they will be transported to a detention facility I maintain off-world."

As he accepted the gun Morbius asked, "By off-world…you mean on another planet?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I will hold them there until I can cure their curse or dispose of them if I cannot. Perhaps I'll simply find them an uninhabited planet to live on and maintain an eye on them. I'm assuming that plasma is all this vampire variation needs to sustain themselves?"

"Yes," Morbius confirmed.

"That is simple enough to synthesize then," Harry said.

"Thank you," Morbius said as he secured the runic gun in his cloak. "Does this gun need ammunition?"

"No. It provides its own," Harry assured.

"If I need to contact you how shall I do so?" Morbius queried.

"Simply pick up any phone on this planet and say my name. Your voice print has been logged," Harry said.

"Well met, Harry Demire," Morbius said as he held out his hand.

"Well met, Michael Morbius," Harry replied as he shook the offered hand.

And then Harry was gone along with Ben.

"That guy has serious style," Morbius whispered to the empty room before leaving to go about his task of hunting more vampires.

After meeting Spider-Man, Michael Morbius felt a newfound sense of hope that one-day his seemingly endless task of stopping the curse passed down from his father. The feeling of hope was a good one and gave him new strength.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Mall…

Harry sat between MJ and Kitty at the mall near his home in Queens.

"I'm kind of surprised we are here," Kitty noted. "I didn't think you liked the unhealthiness of mall food."

"Our bio-nets filter out the harmful qualities of our food," MJ pointed out.

"Good point. I forgot about that aspect," Kitty said before grinning and digging into her food.

MJ and Harry shared an amused smile with each other. Kitty was still getting used to the benefits of being with Harry.

"Have either of you checked the WWH newsfeed lately?" Harry asked before he too took a bite of his food.

"Not today," Kitty admitted. "But I did last night."

"I checked today," MJ answered after swallowing. "I assume that is why you brought us here together."

"What is going on?" Kitty asked.

"Peter broke up with MJ not because he fell out of love with her but because he wanted to keep her safe. Peter and MJ have started to reestablish their friendship," Harry explained.

"And my counterpart feels incredibly threatened by that fact," Kitty said with understanding. "How does that lead to you having both of us here?"

"He likes to bask in the differences between our universe and the WWH universes," MJ explained. "He's treasuring what he has," she said while reaching out and taking his nearest hand before giving it a squeeze. "The WWH feed allows him to truly appreciate what he has."

Kitty took Harry's other hand and mirrored MJ's action. The moment the three were sharing was interrupted by a custom engraving booth of considerable size coming crashing through the roof into the mall. Panic ensued. Harry, MJ, and Kitty immediately suited up. Kitty and MJ worked on crowd control to make sure nobody got hurt in the rush to flee. Harry landed and faced the being in a green exoskeleton armored suit that had caused the booth to crash into the mall. Harry mentally dubbed the guy Green Scorpion.

"I'm not falling for it! I'm not!" Green Scorpion cried with a voice somewhat modulated by the armored suit.

"What aren't you falling for and why are you attacking here?" Harry questioned.

"I-I-I-I know all of your tricks. I'm so much smarter than you are it isn't even funny. I'm the Scorpion. I'm better. So don't try to psyche me out with this bullshit trick. It's supposed to be right here," Scorpion called out. It was obvious Scorpion was pretty deranged. "I was here," he said as he pointed.

Harry noticed the police entering the mall but they stayed back because they saw Spider-Man was involved.

"Please calm down and I will help you figure out things," Harry said soothingly.

"Gahhh," Scorpion cried out in frustration as he leapt at Harry while releasing a spray of an amber colored liquid.

At the same time Scorpion's tail whipped towards Harry's head. Harry ducked the tail and the amber acid but sent a burst of webbing at the green tail. Harry danced around Scorpion wrapping webbing around both Scorpion's tail and body until Scorpion was unable to move.

"Calm down," Harry said. "You won't be able to break that. Let's see who we have here."

Harry stuck the fingertips of his right hand to Scorpion's faceplate and pulled the faceplate free. Staring back at Harry was the deranged face of Peter Parker.

"What the fuck?" Gwen summed it up best.

"A clone," Harry said as Lily finished scanning Scorpion-Peter. "Or nearly a clone," he amended as he interpreted the results of the scans. Harry realized where they were and cast a concealing illusion over Scorpion-Peter's face while also putting the struggling clone to sleep. "Where is MJ?"

"She had to pee. After we got the crowd under control she ran to the restroom," Gwen answered.

 _"Harry!"_ MJ mentally called out in an alarmed tone.

Harry apparated to MJ's side and found the redhead panting in a woman's restroom. One wall of the restroom had been smashed out. MJ was standing looking like she had just fought an intense but brief battle. Her chest was still heaving as she regained her breathe.

"Are you alright?" Harry questioned as he approached MJ and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes. I'm alright," MJ replied while Gwen showed up. "It looked like you…or rather like Peter…but with half his face covered in a hideous disfigurement. It tried grabbing me but it definitely wasn't expecting my strength or mutant ability. I smashed it through the wall with stored kinetic energy."

While the strength his lovers gained through imbibing his seed wasn't nearly as powerful as Spider-Man's strength had been before Harry showed up, their strength was not insignificant. That coupled with MJ's mutant ability saw her being quite formidable.

"What is going on Harry?" Gwen questioned.

"Someone is running cloning experiments on me," Harry said grimly. "I think this situation would be a good opportunity to provide Reed and the FF with some further training. Come on, let's go."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Baxter Building…

"Your suspicions were correct, Harry," Reed said. "This is indeed a clone of Peter Parker," he mused as he examined Scorpion suspended in a containment container.

"We should just be really grateful they didn't clone the post-merger you," Susan pointed out.

Post-merger was what the term used to define after Harry Potter had merged with Peter Parker. It was a term only used among Harry's close friends.

"I have taken steps since my arrival to ensure none of my blood was left anywhere anyone can take it," Harry assured.

"Smart," Jennifer commented approvingly as she looked over Reed's results along with him.

Jennifer was in her She-Hulk form which she liked remaining in more and more these days. She was also wearing a lab coat. Extremely gifted physically Jennifer may be but she was also an accomplished scientist.

"This work is barbaric," Reed noted.

"They bio-grafted that tail directly to his spinal column," Sue said while her tone conveyed her horror.

Harry sensed he was needed elsewhere at that moment. It was one of his hunches. So he employed his ability to be in multiple places at once.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Queens, an Abandoned Warehouse…

Harry materialized in the run-down warehouse that was his old sneak-away place with MJ when they had been a lot younger. Something had drawn him here.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked from behind Harry.

Harry turned and faced the masked young woman clinging to a wall nearby. Her suit was all black with white eye-coverings and a white spider on her chest.

"Oh…sorry…this may be more recognizable," Harry said as he shifted into his Peter Parker form.

Jessica dropped to the floor of the warehouse and said, "Now I'm really confused. The last time I checked Peter Parker didn't have the ability to shape-shift."

"A lot has happened to me in the past year. You were created from DNA prior to that period," Harry said.

"You know what I am then?" Jessica asked.

"I know you are a clone of me but beyond that I would like you to tell me," Harry said gently.

Jessica slowly removed her mask and revealed a gorgeous face. "Did whoever created you give you a name?"

"Jessica, Jessica Drew is what they were going to call me," Jessica answered. "This is really surreal. I didn't expect you to be so different. Before I tell you anymore can you just tell me how it is that you are a shape-shifter?"

"Another being, consider him an alien of sorts even though he was born on a different version of Earth, merged with me. We became something greater. That being was very powerful. I go by the name Harry Demire to the public which is why I no longer wear a mask. I'm Peter Parker in private," Harry explained.

"Wow…and I thought waking up a female clone was a big change," Jessica quipped.

"How much memory do you have of being Peter Parker?" Harry questioned.

"Everything up until the point the blood sample was corrected," Jessica admitted.

Harry caused a small couch to appear which earned a surprised gasp from Jessica.

"Please sit down," Harry requested. Jessica did and Harry joined her on the couch. "Do you want a hug? I have this sense about things…call it really good intuition. It seems like you could use a hug."

Jessica slowly nodded and Harry drew her into a hug.

"This is a little surreal with it being you. I mean…your body is more muscular even looking like Peter Parker…but I remember that being my body," Jessica explained. "It's just…I have all of these weird emotions now I never experienced before."

"You have different hormones," Harry pointed out. "This can't be easy."

"The weirdest part is the hormones," Jessica agreed. "I mean…I still love women but I also have had urges towards guys. It is freaking me out. But the urges towards guys…they were never that intense. But being here with you…feeling you pressed up against me…the urges are so much more intense."

"I'm not going to lie…I am intensely attracted to you too," Harry replied. "Setting that aside…why don't you tell me what you have experienced since you first woke up? When did you first wake up?"

"I first woke up about a month ago," Jessica explained.

Jessica told her tale.

 _Flashback_

"My name is Ben Reilly," Ben Reilly, a black man in a lab coat, said as he shined a flashlight down into her eyes. "If that name sounds vaguely familiar it is because I was once the assistant of Doctor Curt Connors. Don't worry about trying to talk because you can't yet. You were brought into this world only a week ago. Your body hasn't fully adjusted to…it's still forming. You have been heavily sedated so that you don't hurt yourself." He paused to gather his thoughts. "Ok, in your head you remember yourself as Peter Parker, Spider-Man…but you aren't him. In fact you aren't even a him anymore. You're a her. You are a biological replica of Peter Parker created by myself and my team. You're in an R&D facility for the Central Intelligence Agency. You are safe and ok. You are phase five of the project, actually. The goal was to process a clone of Peter Parker. In your case, we did a little creative chromosomal manipulation and you were born a girl. And you are a rousing success. You're the best one so far. We're really- this is very, very exciting. Now the good news is, as confusing as it is to have the memories and sense memories of a boy when you are a girl and the memories of someone you're not…don't worry." Jessica noticed a blonde man in a suit talking on a cell phone a short distance away. The blonde man was flanked by two men carrying weapons and wearing full body military style haz-mat suits. "We have a psych team coming in very soon and you'll be stripped of all those memories and we'll have all-new memories implanted in you in no time."

Ben spoke as if this was cause for relief. Inside his victim was horrified.

"In fact, by then you won't even remember having this conversation, the fact that you're a clone, or any of this," Ben continued. "But we need to run some psych evaluation tests on you first which includes telling you this and gauging your reaction. Your next life if you choose to accept it will be just as exciting as being Spider-Man. You'll be a special agent for the CIA given the name Jessica Drew. They want to name you Spider-Woman."

Ben went on to justify his actions and then tell of the CIA's plans for the super-soldier program Jessica was created to be a part of.

 _End Flashback_

"Later they woke me and started testing me physically to see what I could do," Jessica explained. "They had cloned a creature they called Carnage…only it escaped. That was when the rest of us escaped too."

"Carnage…those idiots," Harry replied.

"I take it you've run into it before then," Jessica said. "After I was released I pretty much came right here. You don't happen to have any food on you do you? I'm kind of hungry."

"Of course," Harry said as he caused a small table to appear before them with a veritable feast of dishes for Jessica to choose from.

Jessica sat forward and immediately started eating. Harry watched her eat her fill patiently. When she was done she sat back with a contended sigh.

"Thank you so much," Jessica said.

"Of course. I'm putting myself in your shoes and trying to imagine how I would feel. I care very much what happens to you as a result," Harry replied.

She was silent for a few moments as she looked around the warehouse before focusing her eyes back on him.

"What does happen to me now? I don't know what I'm supposed to do. My entire world was being Peter Parker," Jessica said.

"You will always have a place to stay with me," Harry assured.

"Won't that freak Aunt May out?" Jessica questioned.

"Aunt May has been let in on my secret and is quite accepting of everything," Harry explained. "What else are you concerned about?"

"Quite honestly…I miss my penis…well I guess it was your penis. I miss having that penis attached to me. Having a vagina is different. It was cool for the first five minutes but then when I realized I was stuck with it…I'm kind of horrified," Jessica explained. "And to make it worse…I know how guys think. When I was in the CIA facility I could feel the eyes of all the guys on me. I knew they were thinking about how they wanted to fuck me. Sometimes…it turned me on."

"I think I can help you with the penis issue," Harry said as he gestured with his right hand and caused an object to materialize in front of Jessica. To an observer the object looked like a real penis but with an end that looked to be made to fit in a vagina. No testicles were present on the object. "Think of this as a perfect dildo. In fact that is what we call it. This dildo fits inside of your pussy perfectly and will allow you to feel just like you have a dick again. It even has the sensation of having testicles. The perfect dildo will mature and grow with you too."

Jessica looked at the dildo in amazement. She immediately snatched it out of the air, dropped her suit-bottoms, and slid the dildo home in her cunny. The perfect dildo also included a feature which painlessly removed a hymen. Jessica didn't even notice as her hymen was torn away.

"Oh…that feels weird going in. I didn't have any sex toys at the CIA facility…I've never been this full," Jessica explained. "Oh wow…it's just like I have my dick back." She stroked it a few times experimentally. Then she leaned over and hugged Harry tightly. "You are the best!"

"It's no problem. I just want you to be happy," Harry assured. It was as she drew back from the hug that Jessica's arm brushed against Harry's groin. Jessica's eyes widened with surprise when she felt his hardness. She swallowed nervously and glanced up at his face to find him staring back at her with a rather sheepish expression. "Sorry," Harry said. "I told you I'm incredibly attracted to you. When you pulled down your suit-bottoms and filled your pussy with the dildo-end…yeah."

"No it's fine," Jessica assured. "Truthfully I'm really turned on by you too." She was silent for several long moments before her aroused state eroded her inhibitions. "I don't think I'm going to get to use this on any women anytime soon. How do I take it out?"

"Just think about wanting to remove it and store it and it will be gone. When you want it back think about calling it to you and it will return," Harry explained.

Jessica did so and watched as her dildo seemed to melt and disappear inside her.

"Sweet…how did that work?" Jessica asked.

"Semi-liquid nano-technology," Harry replied.

"So awesome," Jessica said as she pulled her suit-bottoms back up and stood to face him.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End of Chapter)**

Harry simply held Jessica against him while they both just enjoyed the after-glow of their brilliant first time together as lovers.

"Maybe being female won't be so bad after all," Jessica said. "Though I don't think I want to be with any other men. And I would still like to be with women. I just don't know how I would explain how I look so natural and have a penis without testicles."

"I think I forgot to mention that I have several girlfriends who are quite bisexual and also know about my secret identity. MJ is one of them," Harry said.

"No way," Jessica said as she raised her upper body off of him and turned to face him. "MJ is bi?!"

"Yes," Harry assured. "I'll take you to meet her in a short while. But first I think you need to hear a summary of just how powerful I am and what I can do."

Harry proceeded to tell her.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Communal Living Room in Harry's Facility Beneath his Home in Queens, New York…

Harry looked at all of his beautiful girlfriends arrayed on the couches and chairs spread throughout the large living room and couldn't help but feel immensely lucky to be with them all.

"The reason I have assembled you all is to introduce you to Jessica here," Harry announced. "Jessica is truly Peter Parker's female clone."

Stunned silence met this announcement. Jean was the first one to recover enough to speak.

"You made a distinction there in regards to Peter Parker," Jean noted. "Why is that?"

"Because I was cloned from Peter Parker's DNA before Harry merged with Peter," Jessica spoke up to answer. "And I have all of his memories including sense-memories."

There were multiple gasps and many women went pale throughout the room. Harry didn't hook up with dummies. Every woman present realized what Jessica was saying. Susan was the first to stand and approach Jessica. Susan drew Jessica into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you are having to go through this. If there is anything I can do to make this easier for you just let me know," Susan whispered into Jessica's ear.

Harry could sense how attracted Jessica was to Susan and every other woman present. Jessica was practically salivating. To save Jessica the embarrassment Harry telepathically relayed to all of his girlfriends except Jessica the knowledge of the perfect dildo he had equipped her with and her desire to use it.

"Thank you," Jessica said. "Being a woman isn't as bad as I first thought. But I do miss some things," she added while unaware at what everyone had just learned about her.

"I'll bet," Susan said. "I know what my Harry is capable of. And I know what he likely gave you to help you adjust. How about we go somewhere a little more private and I'll try it out with you." Jessica flushed with sudden embarrassment but her heart raced with excitement. "Don't worry…nobody here thinks any less of you."

Susan took Jessica's hand and led the teen out of the room towards Susan's own private quarters.

"Your plane is truly a strange one," Thresh announced. "Do you know who did this to her?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "It was Otto Octavius and the CIA among others that work for them."

"That man is a snake," MJ swore.

"It gets worse. Apparently they cloned Venom," Harry said. Gwen blanched at this news. "There was some DNA experimentation done. They cloned Venom by binding it to your DNA, Gwen."

"Does it have my mutant powers?" Gwen asked with a whisper.

"No. They must have gotten DNA from before my arrival," Harry assured.

"That's the only way I can think of they could have gotten it. We all take careful measures to ensure our DNA isn't left behind," Gwen said.

"What are you going to do to them?" Natasha asked.

"I am still undecided," Harry replied. "Death seems too quick. I am toying with the notion of doing the same thing they did to Jessica."

"Should we be offended that you think being a woman is a punishment?" Ororo asked but in an obviously teasing tone.

Everyone present understood that it was the forced transformation from one sex to another that was punishment in Harry's mind.

"What I find myself curious about is why you didn't offer to put Jessica into a male body. We all know you have the tech to do it," Felicia pointed out.

Harry actually looked sheepish at this.

"Honestly…when I'm around her I'm so overwhelmingly attracted to her that my judgment becomes less rational," Harry explained. "And she doesn't seem to mind so much now."

"Of course not," Jennifer said. "You've made her orgasm. And experiencing an orgasm as a woman generated by you…is earth-shattering."

While Harry and Jennifer had yet to progress to full on intercourse in their relationship they were quite orally active by this point.

"Look…when she gets back I'll make the offer to put Jessica in a male body again," Harry said.

The group talked for a little while longer before Jessica and Susan returned. Susan and Jessica sat on the couch with Harry.

"So awesome," Jessica declared with a grin.

Susan lightly stroked Jessica's hair with a pleased smile.

"So I have come to realize I should have made this offer sooner," Harry said. "Jessica, I can put you back in a male body if that is what you want."

Jessica appeared stunned by this revelation and was quiet for almost an entire minute. Her face went through a multitude of expressions. Finally she seemed to have reached a decision.

"I'm alright with staying the way I am for now. My bio-net AI has made the memories of loss I felt for my male form less intense. And just knowing I always have the option to return to being male again helps. Despite my memories I was never actually male. I'm a new person. I have female hormones running through me," Jessica explained.

Harry appeared visibly relieved.

"Someone definitely likes you as a female," Susan noted with wry amusement.

The conversation turned more normal after that with everyone wanting to get to know Jessica and hear about her experiences. Jessica found it helpful to talk about things with others though it was still slightly painful. The bio-net AI was a wondrous creation though.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry stepped out onto the street outside his home to see a chaotic scene taking place. Nick Fury was standing back as a group of robots, the Fantastic Four, and Clone-Venom battled it out. Reed was currently very engaged with Clone-Venom.

"Give it everything you've got," Fury shouted.

"Fury, no," Sue shouted in alarm as the robots sent a torrent of energy-weapons fire at Clone-Venom.

The street had been evacuated of civilians by S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel. It was a good thing too because the resulting energy let out by the attack would have been dangerous.

 _"I am containing the radiation,"_ Lily informed Harry.

 _"Thank you,"_ Harry replied.

A scream of tremendous volume was let out by Clone-Venom. The scream gradually turned from monstrous to human. The robots let off their assault to analyze what was going on. Standing in the middle of the attack in all her naked glory was a clone of Gwen Stacy.

"Shit," Gwen whispered. "It looks like you weren't the only one cloned."

"I don't know which is worse…the trauma of waking up the opposite sex or the trauma of waking up as part of Venom," MJ added as she too came out.

"Is her mind like mine?" Gwen asked.

Harry finished analyzing her mind briefly and Lily's scans confirmed his general assessment with far more detail.

"Yes and no," Harry answered. "She has your memories Gwen but her mind is a bit chaotic and fragile. The CIA group that cloned her had some mental reprogramming done on her to try to keep her calm. But when she is threatened or at least feels threatened she transforms into her Venom-form."

"Can she be helped?" MJ asked while Gwen was still digesting this revelation.

"I think so. I don't want to go in and just do any genetic changes at this time. Her mind is too fragile for that. But being in the presence of a strong telepath of my caliber which includes Jean can keep her calm while we sort her mind out," Harry explained.

"I'll get Jean here," MJ volunteered.

Jean was likely still downstairs after the recent meeting. After MJ had left, Jessica came outside.

"She helped us get free from the CIA R&D facility," Jessica said as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were moving in to apprehend Clone-Gwen.

Harry turned back to the front door of his house as he sensed another surprise in the form of a man who appeared to be Peter Parker's father Richard walking into the front yard from the back yard. Harry knew Richard was really a clone that had been manipulated to look like and believe he was Richard Parker. Aunt May was standing at the front door with Janet and Jennifer watching the scene. Harry directed his gaze towards Richard as Aunt May let out a gasp upon spotting the clone. Janet and Jennifer got the hint and went to deal with the clone. Meanwhile Harry turned his attention back to the events on the street with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the FF. Gwen had already leapt forward in defense of her clone.

"Back off Nick," Harry said as he stepped forward and approached both versions of Gwen.

"Demire, this situation is a cluster-fuck," Fury declared. "I heard from my informants that there was a cloning situation going on here. It's bad enough that she was cloned," Nick said while pointing at Gwen. "But are they what I think they are?"

Nick was pointing at Jessica and Clone-Richard Parker.

"We are clones of Peter Parker," Jessica said assertively while stepping forward next to Harry.

 _"I'm watching your back,"_ Harry assured telepathically.

 _"You just like staring at my butt,"_ Jessica teased back.

The couple's telepathic banter helped ease Jessica's nerves a bit.

"You told me you were taking measures to prevent your DNA being left about," Nick said to Harry.

"The DNA used was before I arrived in this universe," Harry answered.

Nick subsided mildly at hearing this. The situation wasn't quite as dire as he had at first feared.

"Do you know who is responsible?" Nick questioned.

"You have a lot of enemies, Nick. The CIA backed the project. As for the lead scientist actually responsible…I believe we will meet him shortly if we head to the location of two of the other clones. They are currently in the abandoned Oscorp plant," Harry replied.

Nick nodded his agreement.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"You intentionally didn't teleport Nick and his S.H.I.E.L.D. bunch," MJ pointed out.

Gwen had remained behind with her clone and Jean.

"I'm a bit annoyed with Nicky right now," Harry said. "Have you gotten a chance to check out how he is treating Peter from the WWH feed?"

"WWH feed?" Jessica said questioningly.

"Apparently nobody has gotten a chance to explain that to you," Susan said. "Allow me. It's basically a look into a universe where Harry did not merge with Peter. We can see what a world without Harry would be like."

"Gotcha…WWH," Jessica said. "That's pretty wicked cool. Can I get a look at this WWH feed?"

"Sure," Susan said. "I'll show you. We have a few minutes until the others show up."

The FF showed up before S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So they are in there," Johnny said as he and the other members of the FF joined Harry's party.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

MJ used her bio-net AI to get a quick update from the WWH feed which was what Jessica was learning from Susan. It was preferred to experience the WWH feed in normal time but that wasn't always possible. When she was done MJ stepped up to Harry and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you. I would not look good as a ginger Chewbacca," MJ declared when she ended the kiss.

MJ was referring to what the disfigured clone that had attacked her earlier in the mall had intended to turn her into. The Oz formula which had mutated the spider that gave Peter Parker his spider-powers would have transformed MJ into a massive beast covered in red fur.

"No problem," Harry said.

"I see why you created that feed," Jessica said with a grin while admiring how MJ molded herself to their boyfriend. "Appreciation," She added.

"He deserves it after everything he has done for us," Susan asserted.

"I'm not disagreeing," Jessica assured. "I was just making an observation."

"It's time to make our entrance," Harry announced loud enough for the FF to hear.

The FF had been analyzing the building using some sensors Reed carried with him. Reed nodded and followed along as Harry entered the factory. Fury showed up moments later and entered behind the first group. It didn't take long to spot the half-disfigured clone of Peter Parker which Harry would think of as Half-Peter. Half-Peter was standing arguing with an eight-armed-Peter in a black uniform which Harry would think of as Peter-8.

"Jessica," Peter-8 cried when he spotted his fellow clone. "I'm trying to talk some sense into this guy. A little help," He said.

"MJ," Half-Peter cried.

"You," MJ replied with a glare. "I don't appreciate your attempt to abduct me."

"He takes after his father," Dr. Otto Octavius declared as he entered the factory.

"Otto, you really aren't that smart," Harry said.

"It's good to see you as well again, Mr. Parker. Though I daresay you didn't look as you do now to the public or go by the name Demire back then," Otto replied in a smug tone.

"Octavius…you violated any sense of ethics by any standards in making these clones," Reed declared.

"It was either that or rot in prison," Octavius said. "It was rather simple really. For Jessica we denied her a Y-chromosome sequence in phase two."

"I can't believe that worked. But it obviously did or Jessica wouldn't be standing here," Reed replied as he looked at Jessica thoughtfully.

"I'm going to kill you…slowly. I'm going to start by ripping your dick and balls off," Jessica informed Octavius.

 _"I've got a slight revision you might like more,"_ Harry sent to Jessica and included his other mates present in the telepathic discussion.

 _"Let's hear it,"_ Jessica prompted. Harry told Jessica his plan. Her smile widened upon hearing what her boyfriend wanted to do. _"We'll do that."_

"I believe Director Fury would have something to say about that," Octavius responded.

Nick was thoughtfully silent as he thought over his response.

"Provided you aren't killed I don't think I have anything to say on the matter. The way I see it…your actions would never survive in the light of public opinion," Nick told Octavius.

"Neither would many of yours," Octavius pointed out.

The smug smile had disappeared off of Octavius' face as he realized the situation was turning against him.

"Yes, that might have once been true. But generally Harry here keeps me pretty honest," Nick admitted.

Though Nick didn't like to talk about it he knew that Harry had access to all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files and would intervene if things got too ethically squicky.

"Yet who keeps him honest?" Octavius posed the question.

"We do," MJ announced while receiving supporting nods from all of Harry's mates present.

"The bottom line Otto is that no amount of force I can muster will stop Harry. Only words can sway him. As far as I am concerned your actions and words only lead me to believe that you deserve immense punishment," Nick explained.

"Nick, you're adapting," Harry said approvingly.

Nick just grinned a bit.

"You're mine," Jessica informed Otto.

"I'll hold him," Peter-8 said as he leapt over Jessica and landed behind Octavius to grab Octavius with no less than four arms.

"It wasn't the metal arms that made me so dangerous," Octavius said calmly. "I was hoping not to take it to this level. But you have forced my hands both physical and power granted."

The clones weren't perfect copies of Peter Parker. Their spider-senses had been somewhat dulled by the crude genetic manipulations performed by Octavius. Harry reached out with his right arm and pulled Jessica against his side. With his left arm and still holding Jessica, Harry leapt and pulled Peter-8 out of the way of the metal pole meant to impale Peter-8. Jessica would have been hit with a large piece of metal debris as well. Though, Octavius hadn't been intending to impale Jessica or Harry. Octavius had just wanted to distract those two.

"It was the metal in the arms I could control," Octavius shouted as the sound of metal scraping around him filled the large chamber.

Tentacles of metal debris in the shape of his old arms writhed around Octavius like living snakes. Sue immediately put up a force-field to protect the civilians. Susan went for a more offensive approach. Susan erected a force-field that reminded Harry of a bubble-head charm. But Susan's force-field worked the opposite of a bubble-head charm. Susan wouldn't allow any fresh oxygen to reach Octavius. Octavius immediately sent metallic tendrils at Susan and at the force-field cutting off his air. Peter-8, Jessica, and Harry started smashing the tentacles to bits as did Ben Grimm. Jonny sent low-powered streams of fire at Octavius and the suffocating Octavius couldn't divert the attention to stop Jonny while still attacking Susan. It was over swiftly as Octavius fell to insufficient oxygen. Once she was sure Octavius was unconscious, Susan let up on her force-field.

Just then a blonde man along with a team of armed CIA agents stormed into the building.

"Stand down," Henry Gyrich called out to those present. Gyrich was the blonde CIA agent in charge of the cloning program. "Secure the assets."

"You have no jurisdiction to operate on U.S. soil," Fury replied.

"Sir," A CIA agent called to Gyrich as he was confronted with an angry Spider-Man after daring to point a gun at Jessica.

"You will share his fate for being a part of this Gyrich," Harry declared while indicating the unconscious Octavius.

Gyrich opened his mouth to respond but suddenly all of his agents and his gun were gone. He tried demanding the return of his men but his voice was gone. Harry flung Octavius between a nearby set of steel girders and webbed the criminal up. Gyrich joined Octavius.

"Can I do it now?" Jessica asked.

"Demire, what are you doing?" Fury asked with alarm.

"Justice, Nick," Harry replied. "Either leave or keep quiet. This is what happens to those who think they can hide behind laws created by corrupt politicians or work in the dark."

Octavius woke up but was likewise silenced. He tried tapping into his powers but found he no longer had access to them. Lily was suppressing Octavius' super-human abilities. Harry had nodded to Jessica. She surged forth and her hand shot down to Gyrich's groin. At first it looked like Jessica meant to cup his dick and testicles. But then her grip tightened. Gyrich thrashed and screamed but without any sound as Jessica's fingers tore through flesh. One of the observers among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could be heard throwing up in the background as Jessica ripped Gyrich's manhood off.

"Let's see how you fucking like it, asshole," Jessica said as she stepped back and crushed what was left of Gyrich's masculinity.

Harry stepped forward and focused his arcane abilities on the CIA agent. Slowly as everyone present watched Gyrich was transformed into a female version of the man he had been. Gyrich's new vagina was visible only for a moment before her clothing was repaired. Gyrich stared down at herself in horror.

"What the fuck," Johnny exclaimed.

Jessica turned her gaze to Octavius and said, "Your turn."

Octavius went wild struggling against the webbing holding him. He thrashed and writhed and tried escaping with all his might. But it was to no avail. When Jessica stepped in front of him she repeated the same process as with Gyrich. Harry also turned Otto Octavius female.

"I think Octavia would be a good name for you," Harry told the female Octavius. Glancing to Fury, Harry said, "You can do what you want with them now."

"Alright," Nick said with a quavering voice.

Nick had been slightly terrified of Spider-Man before. Now he was absolutely terrified of the superhero. But even Nick could see the justice Jessica had administered to her torturers. Nick gestured for several of his agents to take charge of Octavius and Gyrich after Spider-Man released the two women.

"I'm taking the clones with me," Harry told Fury. "I'll leave the rest in your hands to deal with.

We'll talk later. It has been a long night," Harry told the FF.

Reed and the others nodded their understanding. Harry and his girlfriends along with the clones disappeared via transporter.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Jessica sat on top of the skyscraper that was Spider-M Incorporated's headquarters and looked out over the city. This seemed to be her favorite place to think. So much was different in the world from the memories she had from Peter. And all of the differences could be attributed to one man, her boyfriend. It still felt a little strange for Jessica to think about having a boyfriend. But she had started to get used to the idea. Harry made it so easy for her. She found it easier to think of him as Harry because he was so different from the Peter she remembered.

Harry had helped out her fellow clones. Spider-8 had undergone a procedure which allowed him to selectively bring his extra limbs in and out of phase with their normal dimension. He could control the tangibility and visibility of his extra limbs. He had also undergone gene therapy to take away the fur from his body (spider hair) and his black eyes. His new identity was that of Rodger Moore. Rodger wore a holographic wrist-band that slightly altered his features so that he didn't look like a clone of Peter Parker.

Similar help had been given to Half-Peter and Scorpion. Only the treatment for those two would take longer to administer. Both of them had issues with their psyche from the inferior cloning process. Harry thought he could fix the issues but over a longer period of time.

Jessica still marveled at Harry's technology. She loved what he was capable of. She was slowly beginning to suspect that she was coming to love him too. Even though it had been such a short time he was just such an amazing guy. Just then MJ climbed over the lip of the roof and crawled down the slope to sit beside Jessica.

"Nickel for your thoughts," MJ said.

Jessica smiled at the redhead. Next to Harry, MJ had been Jessica's constant throughout the whole adjustment process to womanhood. MJ was someone familiar. Jessica had already been in love with MJ. When the two had become lovers a week and a half ago that love simply deepened.

"I'm just thinking about my new life…and Harry," Jessica admitted.

"Ah yes…I find myself thinking about him a lot as well," MJ mused. "How are you feeling today? We were pretty…intense last night."

Jessica's lips parted in a pleased smile. Jessica and MJ had both been with each other and Harry together the night before.

"Sore…but in that good way," Jessica replied while taking MJ's hand and squeezing it affectionately. "I should be asking you that. You got it from both Harry and I."

"Oh I'm good," MJ assured. "I thought about what you offered. I think I might try it someday. I just don't want to try it right now."

Jessica had offered to let MJ try out Jessica's perfect dildo.

"Understood," Jessica replied. "Oh my god…I just got a really strange idea!"

"What is it?" MJ asked her partner curiously.

"Well talking about you trying that dildo made me think about Harry trying some sex toy that let him feel what it was like to have a vagina," Jessica suggested.

MJ thought about it for a moment and then chuckled.

"I wouldn't bring that up to him or anybody but me. I think we all like Harry's equipment just the way it is," MJ said teasingly.

"Will do…I just thought the idea was amusing," Jessica said.

"I know," MJ replied. "Do you want me to give you some more time alone out here? I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning."

"No…stay with me here for a little while longer," Jessica requested. "I relish your company."

"Ok," MJ agreed.

The two young women stayed out there for a while longer occasionally chatting but generally just silent and enjoying spending time with one another. Later they would go enjoy the company of the man that was the subject of much of their conversation and thoughts.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 3/11/2018  
Rev 1 Posted 3/13/2018 – Fixed several errors pointed out by Cameron H.

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).


	24. Chapter 24

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 24

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End of Chapter)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Institute…

"Girl, I thought you were going to kill that version of Harry," Jean said as the redhead used a weight machine specially designed for those with super-strength. Jean was practicing integrating her telekinetic powers more seamlessly with her physical strength. "I mean…you lasted for days."

Smirking while using her own weight machine Jennifer said, "I know…I've got mad stamina. But seriously…he gives as good as he gets."

Jean smirked too and said, "Trust me…I know."

Jennifer having taken the next step into being one of Harry's lovers was visiting the other facets of his life on Earth. All of Harry's lovers rotated through exploring where he made his home.

"You know…this was a really good idea…all of us getting to know one another," Jennifer put forth. "It definitely prevents the jealousy."

Harry's girlfriends had held a discussion about getting to know one another and the suggestion had been wholeheartedly supported.

"Yes it does," Jean agreed. "Though I admit Thresh can take a bit of getting used to."

"True. She's very…alien in her thinking and mannerisms," Jennifer mused. "But it's nice not to be the only girlfriend with strange colored skin."

Just then the door to the Institute's gym opened and Felicia walked in.

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" Felicia asked.

Jean and Jennifer didn't miss the fact that Felicia was already sweaty and walking a little funny.

"Great…but I bet you're feeling better," Jean suggested.

The emotions and mood Felicia was projecting that even Jean's limited empathic abilities could pick up on.

"You certainly smell like you were having a good time," Jennifer suggested.

Jennifer's senses were a little stronger than baseline humans.

"You should try bringing up having babies with Harry sometime. It will have interesting effects on your love-making," Felicia suggested.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for babies yet," Jean said. "What about you Jennifer?"

Jennifer was in her mid-twenties.

"I've thought about it. I find myself thinking about it more and more lately," Jennifer admitted.

"I have been the same way. That was why I brought it up with Harry," Felicia explained.

"I take it you got a positive reaction?" Jennifer questioned.

"Most definitely," Felicia said with a grin.

"I have heard horror stories about what it does to a woman's body. And then there is the obligation to take care of them for so long," Jean pointed out.

"I told Harry I had some of those same concerns," Felicia admitted. "He had some…"

What Felicia was going to say was cut off as a portal of some sort opened inside the gym and a white haired man stepped out. The man had a nasty scar on his face and had definitely seen some better days.

"He smells like Logan," Jennifer said as she stood.

"Listen ladies, tell me where Charles Xavier is and nobody needs to get hurt," Cable stated.

Harry appeared in the room standing at the doorway staring intently at the white haired man.

"What period in the future did you travel back from?" Harry asked Cable. "I would like to point out that this isn't quite your past. Your temporal portal was flawed."

Cable had been tensed for battle and didn't let his guard down despite Harry's words.

"How did you know I traveled back in time? And who the hell are you for that matter?" Cable questioned.

"My name is Harry Demire. But you might know my other name…Spider-Man," Harry replied. "I know you traveled back in time because I have available to me science far beyond this time period."

"Parker is Spider-Man. He sure as hell wasn't as built as you are in this time," Cable said. "What do you mean that this isn't my past?"

"You are from a divergent universe quite different from this one," Harry explained. "That is why I am so different."

Cable was thinking fast. He hadn't accounted for the presence of She-Hulk, Spider-Man, or the blonde bombshell standing next to the women. Cable had many tech advantages available to him but his supply of devices wasn't unlimited.

"No go, bub," Cable said. "I ain't buying it. This is a trick of Charlie's."

"Charles Xavier is no longer with the Institute. He isn't here. You know he can't enter your mind, Logan," Harry pointed out.

Cable pulled a device from his suit and activated which let out a blast of light and sound which was incredibly intense and irritating. Harry sensed a small object flying at him and spun back just enough to avoid the device. Lily told Harry from a quick scan that the device would have attempted to temporarily paralyze him. A device meant to neutralize mutant abilities was sent at Jean. Paralysis devices were sent at the other two women. Jean didn't dodge in time and the device stuck to her forehead. The device did absolutely nothing. Jean's bio-net AI countered the foreign technology's influence. Jennifer swatted the projectile away with a quick backhand. Like Harry, Felicia danced back out of the way.

Harry sent a stream of webbing at Cable. Cable danced past the first stream but his metallic arm was caught by a second stream and secured to a workout machine. With a growl of pain Cable unleashed his remaining set of Adamantium claws and tried slicing through the webbing. The webbing wouldn't cut. That only slowed Cable down momentarily before he switched to cutting the weight equipment. Cable dropped a device on the floor near the ladies. A green force-field went up cutting off the side of the gym with the three ladies on it. She-Hulk stepped forward and delivered a punch to the force-field just testing the strength. The entire room shuddered and small sparks played across the surface of the force-field generator.

"I'm impressed. I don't pop the claws for just anyone these days," Cable said.

"You don't have your healing factor anymore," Harry said with realization in his tone. "A lot has happened to you. Why do you want Xavier?"

"He destroys the future," Cable replied. "He needs to die."

Just then Jean shattered the force-field. Cable realized he was outgunned here. He activated his teleporter and fled the building.

"What was that all about?" Jean asked as the rest of the X-Men started entering the gym to investigate the disturbance.

At that moment another portal opened up. Jean, Felicia, and She-Hulk tensed ready for more action.

"Cable, where is he? Did he get here yet?" Bishop demanded as he walked out of the portal.

Bishop stopped suddenly as he spotted the impressive team waiting to greet him.

"I think we need to have ourselves a chat," Harry told Bishop.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Bishop found this divergent universe he had traveled into very strange. He was standing in a briefing room. The room was made up of a holographic projector surrounded by multiple comfortable pieces of furniture. In quite a few of the love-seats were the women Bishop knew from his history had made up the X-Men of this time. There were more women as well. What was really strange to Bishop was that the same man sat in the love-seats with those women, Spider-Man. Only there were multiple copies of this alternate version of Spider-Man. Storm looked to be quite happily sitting in her partner's lap.

 _"Hmm…if this is the reaction me wearing my uniform pants earns I think I might have to go around wearing those bottoms all the time,"_ Ororo sent to her boyfriend while enjoying something very turgid pressing against her bum.

 _"What can I say…you have a bloody great arse,"_ Harry replied.

"Ok," Bishop said. "I was once allied with Cable. But he fell from the great man I knew to the psycho you had an encounter with. We were once part of a group that upheld the Xavier Doctrine above all else. It was the only thing our people had left to believe in. As time progressed Cable's mind started taking him in new directions. He pieced together tidbits of information from the past that were not really connected to form a theory that Xavier was somehow responsible for the world we lived in. Cable will not stop until Xavier is dead."

"I know I'm the last one that should be saying this given that Cable is an alternate version of me," Logan said. "But Cable may just be right. Our Charles Xavier is no saint."

"He isn't," Bishop replied.

"How do you know?" Jean asked.

"I just do," Bishop asserted. "Charles Xavier saved me from certain death. I can't believe that of him."

"We understand your feelings, Bishop," Jean said in a conciliatory tone. "We really do. We all looked up to Professor Xavier at one point or another. But he has proven that he is willing to do some very bad things to achieve his goals. He manipulates people on a grand scheme. But regardless of what your Charles did or didn't do…this is a very different world. Ours is a very different Xavier."

"I can see that," Bishop agreed.

Jean and the others didn't miss out on the fact that Bishop's gaze focused on her Harry and the other Harrys around the room.

"Cable has been tracked to an abandoned military facility in Finland," Harry announced.

"The abandoned Weapon-X facility?" Rogue asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Well I guess I had to face it sometime," Rogue said while inwardly cringing.

She felt her Harry hug her tighter and was comforted by his touch. Rogue knew he would never let any true harm come to her even if he would allow her to learn through non-fatal pain.

"Right, let's go," Ororo said encouragingly.

When everyone was prepared Harry used his teleporter to get them to their destination.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Finland, Abandoned Weapon-X Facility…

"I always thought I would die here," Rogue whispered as she and her team remained alert for any sign of danger.

Harry was just about to comfort his girlfriend when an energy projectile impacted her shoulder. Rogue grunted more in surprise than pain. If it hadn't been for her body armor that shot would have taken her arm off at the shoulder. Harry immediately raised an energy shield between the X-Men and the enemy sniper. Four opponents stepped out from behind cover. The only woman went by the name Domino. A large black man was called Grizzly. A white man was called Hammer. And the fourth member who looked Native American was called Kane.

"Impressive," Domino called. "Are you going to hide behind an energy shield or fight us?"

"What would be the learning opportunity in that," Harry said rhetorically.

Felicia and Jennifer had teleported while invisible as an unexpected and unpleasant surprise for the enemies of the X-Men in case needed. Harry dropped the shield and the battle was on. Grizzly transformed into a massive grizzly bear and engaged Colossus. Hammer appeared capable of directing large amounts of force into blows through his limbs. Too bad for him that Storm was wicked fast and able to direct hurricanes into very small regions of space and keep him back. He also had bionic arms with hands that detached and shot at opponents like rockets. But the one time he tried that Storm hit them with mini-lightning-bolts and fried their circuitry.

Even if Cable's troopers hadn't been outnumbered it became apparent that while they were well trained they weren't as well trained as the X-Men. The X-Men worked in teams of at least two. While one of the X-Men engaged an opponent the remaining team members would stand back and provide any backup that was needed. Cable decided to intervene to see if he could even the odds. Cable came out of the compound unleashing several small devices in the shape of spheres. The devices were a sonic grenade. The screeching sound emitted by the grenades under normal circumstances would have been debilitating without ear implants that all of the time travelers from Cable's future possessed. The X-Men were far from normal. Bobby lashed out with well-aimed ice-beams at the two sonic grenades nearest to him. Scott destroyed a third. Colossus simply stepped on the fourth and final sonic grenade.

Cable appeared momentarily surprised that his grenades had been so easily defeated. He shouldn't have been. Jean had used her telekinesis to create a physical barrier around her ears and had then used her telepathy to allow her teammates to focus past the pain.

 _"This has proven to be good training,"_ Jean sent to Harry. _"But the outcome seems obvious. I believe it may be time to end it."_

 _"I think you are right,"_ Harry agreed.

Before fighting could resume a voice rang out.

"Enough," Xavier called from the side of the battlefield with a voice ringing with telepathic power. Xavier was sitting in a wheelchair with eyes only for Cable. "I hear you were looking for me. Well here I am."

"This has been a long time coming," Cable called while holding a small device in his hand.

Cable triggered the teleporter control which brought him close to his target. At the same time he reappeared Cable activated a fusion grenade. Jean and Harry shielded everyone else there from the resulting blast. A miniature star formed in front of everyone. When the light and smoke cleared there was nothing left but ashes.

"Be gone back to your own time," Harry warned Domino and her teammates.

Domino held up her temporal location device and triggered it. She wasn't eager to continue a losing fight. Her teammates did the same thing.

"Did Xavier just sacrifice himself?" Bishop asked.

"No," Ororo said. "Don't believe everything you see."

The bones flickered and a tiny floating holographic generator was revealed as the hologram shut down.

"You fooled Cable," Bishop realized.

"Yes. Cable wanted Xavier so badly. All we had to do was make Cable believe he had killed Xavier," Harry replied.

"That even smelled like Charles," Logan pointed out. "I don't think Cable is dead."

"Maybe not," Jean agreed. "Time will tell."

"Very convincing," Bishop admitted. "What really happened between you all and Xavier?"

"Let's get out of here and we can tell you someplace more comfortable," Kitty suggested.

While the talking had been going on Harry had gone up to Rogue and laid his hand on her shoulder where the first shot had hit her armor. He channeled healing power into the soft tissue injury.

 _"Thank you lover,"_ Rogue thought at her boyfriend.

Harry responded with feelings of love rather than any coherent mental words before going about healing the others of any minor injuries they suffered. After that everyone was teleported away.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry sat with Kitty on his left and Jean on his right in a love-seat in their shared living room within the Institute. He had an arm around each beauty. Playing out in a holographic projection before the trio was the WWH feed.

"I can't believe I was so devastated at Xavier's loss," Jean suggested.

In the WWH feed Xavier was still with the Institute and all of his misdeeds hadn't been revealed in quite the same light as they had with Harry present.

"I am pretty relieved that I am not leaving the Institute right now," Kitty admitted as she watched her counterpart pack up and leave the school. It wasn't just as a result of Xavier's death but that was certainly the straw that broke the camel's back. "And Scott was going to propose."

"I know," Jean said in equal surprise. "I have to say…not being able to read my boyfriend's mind all the time seems much preferable to the relationship my counterpart has with Scott."

 _"Except when I let you in at certain times,"_ Harry sent to Jean while making sure Kitty could also hear his thoughts.

 _"Yes…but those times are different,"_ Jean said while thinking of the times she made love with her boyfriend. _"Those are times when experiencing what you are thinking and feeling enhance what I am feeling. No offense but I don't want to be in your mind when you are on the toilet."_

 _"None taken,"_ Harry replied.

 _"Does that mean that you can hear our thoughts when the rest of us are going to the bathroom?"_ Kitty asked while feeling a bit unsettled at the thoughts.

 _"This universe is completely different in that regard from what we are seeing in the WWH feed, Kitty,"_ Jean replied. _"For one thing your bio-net A.I. is currently suppressing your randomly projected thoughts. Without the bio-net A.I. you would be broadcasting random thoughts so strongly I couldn't help but pick those thoughts up. Additionally your bio-net A.I. also seems to protect somewhat against unwanted telepathic intrusion."_

 _"That is actually really good to know,"_ Kitty said to Jean. To Harry she added, _"And thank you for providing that protection."_

Kitty kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

 _"No problem,"_ Harry said. _"Actually remind me later and I will teach you a technique that will allow you to use your phasing abilities to phase your mind to a dimension that most telepaths can't perceive. That way they cannot sense your mind to attack it."_

 _"Wicked,"_ Kitty said with a grin.

 _"That Charles Xavier certainly got a lot of attendees to his funeral,"_ Jean noted. Jean continued with the mental conversation because she and her two companions both found it a more intimate form of communication. _"I doubt our Charles would get so many attendees."_

 _"Most certainly not,"_ Harry agreed.

 _"How are Moira and David doing? I haven't gotten a chance to visit them in a while,"_ Jean asked as she spotted their Moira's counterpart speaking with Lilandra at Xavier's funeral.

 _"They are both doing quite well. David will be much better in control of his abilities with the way he is being raised,"_ Harry answered.

 _"I expected nothing less with you being involved,"_ Jean noted fondly.

 _"So it looks like if you hadn't gotten involved Bishop would have been stuck back here in our time period,"_ Kitty noted as Bishop was observed still interacting with the X-Men in the WWH feed.

 _"That might have a major effect on how events play out given his knowledge of the future,"_ Jean pointed out.

 _"A very different future,"_ Harry added. _"But we will see."_

 _"I guess some things don't change. Colossus is still visiting Jean Paul at the Academy,"_ Kitty said while watching Colossus interact with his boyfriend.

 _"And Logan is still going off again to search for the wife he can't remember,"_ Jean mused. Logan's searches for his missing wife were fairly routine now. Logan would head out whenever the team had some downtime. _"But thankfully we don't have to go asking Lilandra and her people for financial support."_

The Institute was quite well funded just living off of the interest generated by the investments made with the captured Hellfire Club funds Jean had procured. That wasn't even mentioning Harry's personal wealth.

 _"That could be a bit awkward considering she is my girlfriend,"_ Harry agreed.

 _"You give us money all the time,"_ Kitty pointed out.

 _"Yeah…but those are gifts,"_ Harry replied.

 _"Yes…but are you saying if you needed money and we gave it to you that you would feel awkward taking it?"_ Kitty questioned.

 _"Not at all,"_ Harry replied.

 _"Good save, buster,"_ Jean said teasingly.

As the events in the WWH feed continued Harry and his girlfriends observed the alternate-Scott's big announcement.

 _"Wow…Scott is a major tool without you in the universe, Harry,"_ Kitty told her boyfriend.

 _"Yeah…just because he is the team leader doesn't give him the right to disband the X-Men,"_ Jean said. Xavier in the universe from the WWH feed had left the school to Scott, Jean, and Ororo. Ultimately it was their collective decision. _"At least he left the opportunity for Bishop to form another team. Ororo and I never spoke up in that universe. You must have given me confidence because I certainly wouldn't put up with that shit."_

When the feed came to the big reveal about Xavier being alive, it was Kitty who asked the first question.

 _"Umm…Harry…I thought you used a hologram to trick Cable into thinking Xavier had been killed. If Cable's real mission was to trick us into thinking Xavier was dead while kidnapping Xavier to the future…then won't Cable be back? Shouldn't he have been back here already?"_ Kitty asked.

 _"He would have if Lily hadn't acted quickly enough. She realized what Cable was doing. The hologram was hard-light to make it more convincing. Lily allowed her hard-light generator to be taken to Cable's future,"_ Harry explained.

The holographic and hard-light generators were tiny spheres that floated inside of the hologram or hard-light projection.

 _"Ah gotcha,"_ Kitty said with understanding.

 _"So can you listen in on Cable now?"_ Jean questioned.

 _"Yep. His activities are being followed,"_ Harry answered.

Jean deactivated the WWH feed.

 _"That is enough watching of the feed for one sitting,"_ Jean sent with her thoughts turning amorous. _"Let's do something more fun."_

Harry didn't object to the redhead's desires and neither did Kitty.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

A Beech on a Mediterranean Tropical Island…

"What is it?" Emma asked as she felt a change in her boyfriend's hand movements.

Harry had been massaging Emma's back. She had been dating the world's most famous man for some time now and Emma decided she really enjoyed being with him. Of course she had to keep her secrets closer to her chest now that she was so close to Harry. She sometimes wondered if he knew what she was hiding. But she asked herself why he would keep quiet and not take any action if he knew. She found it was best not to focus on the what-if factor.

"Mystique has just been replaced by the mutant known as Mastermind or possibly a clone of Mastermind. I'm not sure because Mastermind was detained by S.H.I.E.L.D. after the fight that broke out at your school," Harry explained.

Harry did have a pretty good idea of the secrets his blonde girlfriend was keeping from him. But he hadn't looked too deeply into it because he quite frankly wanted to be surprised. Living as long as he had taught him that the surprises in life were what made things interesting.

"So Magneto must need Mystique for something," Emma mused. "I wonder what it could be."

"Hmm," Harry said as he continued rubbing her back.

Harry enjoyed the feel of Emma's supple flesh beneath his finger-tips.

"And you're not going to tell me," Emma realized.

"Are you familiar with a group of mutants that call themselves the Morlocks?" Harry asked, seemingly changing the subject.

"No I am not. Why do you ask?" Emma queried.

"It appears they live underground in the sewer systems beneath Manhattan," Harry said. "One of the students at the Institute has just stumbled across them."

"Yuck…why would they live down there?" Emma asked.

"They live underground because their mutations cause them to look very different from humans. They have been shunned by society," Harry explained.

"What do you plan to do about them?" Emma inquired.

Emma knew her boyfriend well enough by this point in their relationship to know he would likely find a way to help out the Morlocks. He didn't like seeing suffering if he could change it. Though he wouldn't give away things generally without requiring the recipients to learn and grow as beings.

"I am still figuring that out," Harry replied.

"Well while you are thinking lay down. It is my turn to rub your back," Emma urged.

Harry laid down on his towel and felt Emma get up and straddle his back. He felt as she started working his muscles. He also noticed her rubbing herself upon him. Harry smirked. He wasn't jumping right into bed with Emma and he knew it was driving her a bit mad. She would do things like this when they were dancing or just holding each other. He would pretend he didn't notice her climaxes but he definitely noticed. Harry was patient. He had all the time in the universe and many other beauties to satisfy his urges.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Institute's Main Briefing Room

"Thank you for coming," Harry told his friends and companions after everyone had been seated.

"What's our mission?" Jean prompted her boyfriend.

"As you all know Kurt decided to leave the Institute for the immediate future," Harry said.

"Yeah…and I never understood why," Bobby stated.

There was a bit of tension in the air. Those who were dating Harry knew why. Most of the others did not.

"It is alright," Colossus said. "You can tell them."

Harry nodded agreement with the Russian before explaining, "Kurt's religious beliefs are causing him immense grief with Colossus' sexual preferences."

"Ah," Bobby said nodding in understanding. "I get it now."

"You didn't call us here just to discuss that," Rogue pointed out. "Is Kurt in some kind of trouble?"

"He is although he doesn't yet know it. Kurt has happened upon a group of mutants calling themselves the Morlocks," Harry explained.

"That group that lives beneath the sewers of Manhattan which you told us about," Kitty said.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I have been studying them. The Morlocks don't exactly get the latest up to date news. They know about the X-Men from quite a few years in the past. But they know nothing of the X-Men since Xavier was ousted and I joined up. They are rather hostile towards us."

"And Kurt having been one of us won't be well-received," Ororo surmised.

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"So is our mission to rescue Kurt? I highly doubt he would be willing to come back here," Colossus pointed out.

"This mission has several parts. I want to make sure Kurt is safe, yes. But I also want to enlighten the Morlocks to our change in status and show them that we aren't something to fear," Harry explained.

"Should I even be going along?" Colossus questioned. "I might just aggravate the situation."

"If you show Kurt you are willing to help him even after the way he treated you it might help towards changing his mind," Jean suggested. "Try to remember your past friendship rather than what has happened between you two of late."

"I can try that. Though it will be difficult," Colossus admitted.

"Harry, no offense but I don't really want to go running around in human waste," Bobby pointed out.

"You won't have to," Harry said as he gestured at the table and caused what looked like thin wrist-bands to appear on the table. "These bands will make it so any human waste will just slide off of you without actually touching you. There will be a thin energy barrier between you and the waste. You also won't smell it."

"Sweet," Bobby declared as he took up a wrist-band and slipped it on. "You always give us the best toys."

"I wasn't eager to walk through human waste either," Harry admitted.

"When do we leave?" Kitty questioned.

"I anticipated the situation quite a ways in advance. Let's leave in an hour," Harry said. "That is all."

The meeting broke up.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Sewers beneath Manhattan

 _"They know we are here. Here they come,"_ Jean sent to her companions moments before the Morlocks set upon the X-Men.

One moment the X-Men had been moving through the sewers and the next they were engaged in battle.

"Morlocks, now!" Sunder called as he leapt from the shadows intending to deliver a punch to Harry's jaw.

Sunder was a muscular man in his late thirties. Sunder's head was shaped a little oddly and he didn't quite look fully human. Sunder was the leader of the Morlocks. Harry used his left hand to deflect Sunder's punch to the right just enough to clear Harry's head. At the same time, Harry swept his right foot back and stepped out of the way. Sunder missed Harry and landed on the ground. Harry turned swiftly and kicked Sunder in the side with just enough force to send the Morlock leader into the wall of the chamber the group was fighting in. The room was filled with a lot of large machinery.

Harry turned to quickly scan the room and see if his teammates needed any assistance. The members of the X-Men all seemed to be doing quite well.

"We are not your enemy," Harry told Sunder as Sunder climbed back to a standing position slowly.

"You sent a spy down here to find our weaknesses," Sunder accused.

"Kurt wasn't sent as a spy," Harry said. "He came here because he thought he might fit in better with you."

"That is exactly what an enemy would say," Sunder replied before charging Harry again.

Harry again tried to spin away from the charge at the last second but Sunder managed to correct. Sunder tried squeezing Harry thinking that the fight was over. Sunder was greatly surprised when Harry didn't seem fazed by the squeezing. Instead Harry broke Sunder's grip and faster than Sunder could follow reversed the hold until it was Harry holding Sunder.

"Talking to you is useless," Harry muttered as the weaker Sunder struggled against the hold. _"Disable them as quickly as you can without hurting them too much,"_ Harry telepathically sent to his teammates.

Within the span of twenty seconds the much better trained X-Men had the Morlock group disabled on the ground. Harry noted that two of the Morlock members had proven quite formidable. A gray-green humanoid that went by the name Caliban could go through a transformation similar to the Hulk into a muscled monster the size of Hagrid's brother Grawp. A seemingly normal looking woman with an eye patch that went by the name Callisto was hiding a tentacle monster under her eye patch. Jean's telekinesis was definitely a match for the tentacle monster. A combination of efforts from Felicia, Rogue, and Ororo had taken care of Caliban. Harry secured all of the Morlocks with webbing.

"We are not your enemy," Jean announced. "If we wanted to harm you we could kill you right now."

Harry caused his webbing to disappear. The Morlocks regained their feet while looking at the X-Men wearily.

"Maybe you are telling the truth," Callisto said. "Why are you here then?"

"Kurt may not be an X-Men anymore but we don't want to see him hurt either," Scott replied. "A lot has changed on the surface."

"Perhaps he could tell us about it," Callisto replied. Sunder was noticeably silent. "Nightcrawler will be released and won't be harmed. If that was your only reason for being here then please leave."

"We just had one more reason," Harry said. "Your people don't need to live down here like this. We can help you quite a bit. However he may feel about the X-Men Kurt will at least tell you that much. Give Kurt this computer. It will never run out of power and will be able to access the internet from down here. Tell him to keep in touch. When you are ready to talk he can let us know."

Callisto accepted the laptop and nodded her agreement. The X-Men left.

 _"It's a step in the right direction,"_ Jean sent to her teammates.

Everyone else agreed.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Jean's Room

Harry laid on his back and watched the two beauties each lying half on him sleeping. Jean was the first to wake first. She opened her eyes and found him gazing down at her. Jean and Ororo were both naked beneath the sheet draped over all three. Their heads had been lying on his shoulders.

 _"Good morning, lover,"_ Jean sent while glancing at the still sleeping Ororo. _"How long have you been awake?"_

 _"A couple of hours,"_ Harry admitted. _"I enjoyed just watching the both of you sleeping. I may have also enjoyed a little looking at your dreams."_

 _"Mmm…you make me feel good in my dreams as well as when I'm awake,"_ Jean sent as she kissed him sensually while trying not to disturb Ororo. After returning her head to his shoulder she added, _"Last night was intense. I don't think I've ever felt you so hungry for us."_

Jean felt Ororo waking and immediately caught the other woman up on the conversation at the speed of thought.

"The way those gray pants Ororo was wearing yesterday hugged her butt and showed her shape combined with the belly shirt that showed her toned belly just got me hot," Harry explained while switching to verbal communication now that he sensed Ororo being awake. "Then there was you Jean. That yellow top emphasized your awesome cleavage while your jeans show just the right amount of skin."

As he spoke Harry used his abilities to convey the feelings he had felt yesterday for both women upon seeing the way they were dressed and had moved.

"I love you," Ororo said before she leaned up and captured her own kiss.

"We're going to have to pick outfits like that out more often," Jean purred happily while running her fingertips over Harry's belly gently, playing with the hair there.

"Mhmmm," Ororo agreed. "This feels great. I don't want to leave this bed."

Ororo loved the feeling of being naked against Harry and there with one of her best friends. While Ororo and Jean hadn't engaged in any overly sexual acts with one another the night before it wasn't something Ororo would be opposed to in the future. She and Jean were going to live a long time if what Harry had told them was true. Ororo had no doubt it was. All the two women had really done last night had been to share a few kisses and been pressed together at various points.

"I don't think we have to. Not anytime soon," Jean replied, agreeing with the feelings of her friend. "Harry, would you clean our clothes so we can wear those outfits again?"

In response the clothing Jean and Ororo had discarded the night before in their haste to get naked floated in the air. The clothing glowed blue for a moment before folding itself neatly and settling on the nearby dresser.

"While we are naked let's have some more fun," Ororo suggested while her hand moved lower.

"Ororo darling, you have brilliant ideas," Jean purred as her hand joined Ororo's hand.

As Jean's head disappeared beneath the sheet Harry couldn't be any happier with life.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Jean entered the Institute's main living room to find Betsy curled up with a good book sitting next to another version of Harry. The pair looked rather cozy. Betsy had moved into the Institute not long ago. From what Harry had said he and Betsy were a serious item now. Other X-Men were also present including Rogue, Bobby, Bishop, Scott, Kitty, and more.

Betsy looked up as Jean and Ororo arrived with another version of their boyfriend. From the way both women were walking Betsy guessed they had experienced as fantastic a night with the Institute's most powerful occupant as she had. Betsy let her mind wander back to the previous night but was quickly distracted by a news report that had just come on. The report caught everyone's attention.

"It is pandemonium over here at city hall. I arrived here moments ago to find that the rumored-to-be recommissioned sentinels are on the scene. It's a war in the city streets as many mutants are injured and possibly dead," The Reporter announced.

"X-Men, is everyone ready to go?" Harry asked.

Harry received confirmations from everyone. He activated the teleporter. Their uniforms were put on the X-Men as they transported.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"I love these new sentinel models," Wolverine called out as he leapt onto one of the robot's heads. "They provide just the right spots I need to jump up to the head. I approve."

"Yeah…but they are also more compact, are faster, and carry more weapons," Bishop pointed out as he deflected one of the robots from crushing him with his power.

"That I don't approve of," Logan admitted.

Bishop had one of the sentinels wrapped in his power and sent it hurtling at another sentinel. Jean caused the atoms in air molecules to vibrate so fast that fire blossomed. She made it burn plasma hot and sent the fire sweeping through two sentinels. It took a second but the sentinels burned.

"There sure are a lot of them," Jean said as she deflected an energy blast meant for her back by solidifying the air molecules into a shield.

"But it isn't anything we can't handle," Storm told her friend with a grin as she sent lightning coursing through a sentinel. She frowned when the sentinel only stopped moving for a moment. "It looks like one of the upgrades includes protection from lightning." Ororo switched focus and sent a localized hurricane force wind blast tearing through the sentinel's chest. "Hah…but what electricity can't do shear brute force can."

Ororo gasped and froze up as suddenly her mind was assaulted with a vision of horrible giant serpent-like monsters with jagged teeth.

 _"The Shadow King is coming for you Ororo Munroe. Soon, very soon – you will belong to me,"_ A serpentine voice whispered into Ororo's mind.

Ororo had begun to drop out of the air as her mind was overwhelmed from the vision. But her bio-net AI corrected for her and she gently touched down. Harry landed next to her.

"Are you alright, love?" Harry asked Ororo.

Harry had noticed Ororo flinching and setting down but not why.

"I just had some kind of vision. It had to do with my dreams about that play I have been writing," Ororo explained as she turned to face her boyfriend.

Harry quickly queried Ororo's bio-net AI and found that Ororo had experienced some type of telepathic event of a foreign nature. It hadn't really been an attack so much as a communication. But the nature of the event was so alien that Ororo's bio-net A.I. hadn't at first countered it. Once Ororo had suffered discomfort her A.I. had kicked in.

"You are ok for now. We can talk about it more later when we aren't in the head of battle. I'll stick close by," Harry said.

Ororo nodded and rose back into the air.

"Fight members of the Mutant Liberation Front," Furria shouted. "We don't need these X-Men to save us."

Furria was a furred mutant woman that looked like she was half dog. A sentinel managed to get his hands on Dazzler just then but she put her training to good use and blasted it apart with her power. Harry had been helping her understand the science behind her powers better and improve upon her channeling of her mutant abilities. There was a blast of light and sound as the sentinel she had been facing was ripped to shreds along with the two nearest sentinels.

 _"Thank you Harry,"_ Allison thought to herself. A party-blast of that magnitude wouldn't have been something she could have managed before she had met the handsome superhero. And even when he had started helping her train such a feat would have left her drained and too weak to fight further. Now though she had much greater stamina. Dazzler shouted out, "That's how we party."

Dazzler moved onto other opponents with the deadly aid of her self-named party-blasts. The main force behind the MLF (Mutant Liberation Front) Stryfe stepped closer to Psylocke and Bishop.

"Don't let our hasty retreat fool you into believing we are ungrateful," Stryfe said. "We are not exactly on good terms with the government. We have been hounded by these new sentinels since our formation. Thank you for the chance to fight back."

Bishop was about to speak up and say something but Harry stopped Bishop with a telepathic message.

Instead of what he had been about to say Bishop simply said, "We support peaceful mutant groups."

Stryfe was frustrated because his powers should have instigated an argument with the X-Men.

"Take us out of here, Zero," Stryfe told the pale skinned young mutant standing nearby.

Zero caused a portal to form and descend over Stryfe and several other MLF members nearby. Zero was a teleporter of sorts. Harry activated his own teleportation system and took the X-Men home to the Institute.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 4/7/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).


	25. Chapter 25

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk  
Lilandra

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 25

"That's a lot of sentinels," Ororo whispered as she looked around after she and the rest of the X-Men had materialized inside of the compound which Harry had tracked the sentinels to.

"I think they are all off," Logan said.

"But do we have the element of surprise?" Bishop questioned.

Bishop was answered by a blast of energy heading straight at Harry. The energy hit Harry in an eye-searing flash of light that caused everyone to look away. When the light cleared Harry was standing there unharmed.

"Is that all you've got?" Harry asked the Von Strucker twins.

Somehow the Von Struckers had escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. The twins appeared stunned by Harry's lack of harm. But they quickly switched targets and aimed at Betsy. At the same time they activated the sentinels. The sentinels began attacking the X-Men. Harry shot a web-line at Betsy and pulled her way out of the blast and back into his arms.

 _"Thanks,"_ Betsy told her boyfriend as he set her back on her feet.

Harry then spun them so that his back was to the Von Struckers as they again tried to kill Betsy. Wolverine leapt at them but they sent their golden energy blast at him and knocked Logan for a loop.

 _"Do you want to handle them or do you want me to?"_ Harry questioned his girlfriend.

 _"I'll use the new toy you provided me,"_ Betsy replied.

Harry nodded as Betsy produced a runic gun from one of the expanded pockets of her uniform. She ducked around her boyfriend and put a quick shot against the forehead of each twin. The twins disappeared via the portkey-effect.

 _"I think this time I will keep them in my prison,"_ Harry mused.

Harry and Betsy returned to the fight around them. Bishop had gone down and was being shielded by Jean.

 _"He's only unconscious,"_ Jean assured.

Everyone else was doing pretty well against the sentinels. Scott tore the weapon arms off a sentinel with two pointed blasts targeted at the weak points on the joints of this new model. Rogue was using the strength and agility enhancement she received as one of Harry's regular lovers to distract sentinels while Ice-Man froze their weak spots. Then Rogue would bound forward and kick the weak points, shattering the appendages off. Kitty was just phasing through the sentinels and ripping out key components.

"Where are they all going?" Rogue asked as the remaining sentinels began flying out of the compound in large groups.

In the distraction two sentinels did something unexpected. They both latched onto one of Betsy's arms and held her between them.

 _"Harry,"_ Betsy telepathically called out in alarm.

"Return our masters," The sentinel on the right said.

"It must be a failsafe," Jean whispered.

"Let go of my wife," Bishop shouted as he used his power to tear one of the sentinel's arms off.

Betsy hadn't yet gotten up to the full strength or agility of one of Harry's other long-term lovers. But she had enough to survive the pressure the single sentinel was now putting on her. Harry lashed out telekinetically and took that sentinel's arm off at the shoulder.

"Wife," Betsy whispered in confusion as Harry approached her to check if she was alright. The remaining sentinels had all left. "What is he talking about?"

Betsy was confused by what Bishop had said. She knew Bishop was a time traveler. But somehow looking at him she couldn't see ever being with him in that way.

"We can figure that out later," Harry said. "Now we need to go after the other sentinels. I'm tracking them right now."

Just then a portal opened up created by the mutant known as Zero. Stryfe and Zero appeared out of the portal.

"Well this is awkward," Stryfe declared. Zero immediately took off through a small portal. "Get back here Zero you little," Stryfe shouted but stopped as the portal closed behind Zero.

Just then a brown haired man came out of an alcove. The man was Bolivar Trask who had created this new line of sentinels.

"Stryfe and I surrender," Trask said. "This whole project was a big mistake. We will shut everything down. Please…just don't hurt us."

"Trask…get ahold of yourself," Stryfe said contemptuously. "And speak only for yourself."

As he finished speaking Stryfe leapt at Ororo intending to deliver a side-kick to her chest. Ororo's left arm came up and deflected Stryfe's side-kick higher. She pivoted forwards on her right foot and delivered a devastating reverse punch to Stryfe's groin.

"Oh shit," Bishop called feeling sorry for Stryfe as Ororo's opponent dropped the ground wheezing and clutching at his testicles.

"Nice," Harry complimented his girlfriend.

 _"Thanks for the lessons,"_ Ororo sent back to her boyfriend.

Ororo like most of Harry's lovers had taken up Martial Arts under his tutelage.

"Oh no you don't," Jean said as she sensed Stryfe attempting to rally using his mutant ability to sow discord. Jean shut down Stryfe's conscious mind telepathically. For the benefit of those who didn't have telepathic abilities she explained, "He was going to hit us with a psionic whammy."

"Where are those sentinels going?" Scott asked Trask.

"To the scene of their last encounter with mutants," Trask explained. "It was a failsafe the Von Struckers made me program in or they would have killed me. The sentinels are programmed to begin killing all local mutants."

"That would be the rally Stryfe and the MLF was just at," Harry said. "I'll take us there."

Trask was transported away to a detainment cell while the X-Men were taken to the sentinels' destination. It took the sentinels a few minutes longer to show up but when they did the X-Men overwhelmingly destroyed the robots. The sentinels weren't able to kill a single mutant thanks to the intervention of the X-Men.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"How very interesting," Jean mused. "Bishop is working with Cable."

Harry and several of his mates had just got done reviewing the report that Bishop had transmitted to Cable.

"I don't understand why they are still trying to interfere with the past," Kitty said. "You told them it wasn't their past."

"I think they want to use Xavier for something in their future point. Just how convincing is that hard-light hologram you've got masquerading as Xavier? Can it mimic his powers?" Ororo asked her boyfriend.

"It can. But I am considering putting Xavier in that future in place of the hologram after modifying his memories accordingly," Harry said.

"You can modify Xavier's memories that convincingly?" Rogue questioned.

"Yes. Through technology it's pretty simple," Harry assured.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Jean said.

The other women present agreed with Jean. Further plans were discussed but that was the course of action decided upon.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Institute

Harry entered one of the small kitchens spread throughout the Institute to see Bishop getting a cup of coffee. The Institute had been expanded several times to accommodate the many residents now living there.

"So what exactly was your purpose in revealing that Betsy was your wife in your universe?" Harry questioned.

Betsy had been interested in this talk for some time but wasn't really comfortable having it herself with Bishop. So Betsy was standing invisibly next to Harry.

"It was a slip. I was very stressed," Bishop admitted.

There was some pain in Bishop's tone, pain which Harry recognized from long experience.

"You lost your Betsy," Harry said with realization.

"Yes," Bishop admitted.

"How did it happen?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter. I am taking steps to make sure it can't happen that way again," Bishop assured. Then Bishop looked up from his coffee with a wry smile and admitted, "In a way I am glad it is you she is with. I see the way your girlfriends look at you. You make them all very happy. And from what I hear you are damn good at keeping them safe. Even if they die you could probably just bring them back. I loved my Betsy and want only the best for any version of her. You seem to be the best Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Enjoy your coffee."

Bishop nodded and Harry left. Betsy took Harry's arm as they walked away.

 _"He isn't as creepy as I first thought after his revelation,"_ Betsy admitted. _"It's so sad really."_

 _"It is tragic. That is the way of it for most love. In the end one partner dies,"_ Harry said.

 _"For most love…but not ours,"_ Betsy asserted confidently.

Harry sent his affection telepathically to Betsy in response.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Hellfire Club, New York Chapter

Emma stood in the meeting of the Hellfire Club's royal court wearing her usual outfit of white leather. But unlike usual it didn't make her feel as pleased. She still felt sexy because she could tell the old men around her were eying her whenever they thought they could get away with it without her noticing. But she had been feeling increasingly conflicted of late about her duplicity in regards to her boyfriend.

Nothing much had been happening with the Hellfire Club anyway since with Harry guarding Jean no agent could get close to Jean to determine the status of the Phoenix. Emma herself had managed to gain the most intelligence on the issue. Jean was clearly very powerful. Emma had trained a couple of times with the gorgeous young redhead. Emma would keep watching Jean and try to figure the Avatar for the Phoenix out.

Emma's thoughts turned to the rather enjoyable game of baseball that her Academy students had engaged in with the X-Men at the Institute earlier that day. She found the memories of the game a more enjoyable pondering for her mind than the current plots of the royal court.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End of Chapter for Smut Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Baxter Building

Harry and Susan materialized via the teleporter in the main living area for the Fantastic Four. But unlike most times in the past the couple were both visible.

"Thank you for coming," Sue said.

"Of course," Susan replied.

"So who exactly was taken?" Harry asked.

"My sister, Sue's and Johnny's father, Ben's mother, and Johnny's girlfriend," Reed answered.

"They just vanished," Sue added. "Ben and Johnny are on their way back now."

The sound of destruction from the main lobby area was heard. Harry peered down that way.

"It appears Ben isn't patient enough for locked doors today. I'll fix it," Harry explained.

A short while later Ben appeared and Johnny came flying back in through a flight entrance moments later. As if it had been waiting for the two members of the Fantastic Four to arrive, a giant glowing figure appeared in the air before those assembled.

 _"Elementals, my master says to me to speak at you in your own tonguing,"_ The purple-blue figure, a man named Peppone, said in broken English. _"To telling you why he has to steal from you those you love completely most. Confirm the understanding, and I will to go on."_

"Please elaborate," Harry replied. To those around him Harry telepathically sent, _"The longer we keep him talking the better I can track the location he originated from. This is arcane energy at work. I can track it given enough time."_

 _"My master are Menendez Flores. The great alchemist of every the time lived. He challenge you to a contest of skill. Intellect. Power. To the death,"_ Peppone said.

"Why does your master steal our loved ones?" Susan asked. "Why does he challenge us?"

 _"My master seek to live the eternal. In meantime he amuse himself like this,"_ Peppone said.

"Tell us where your master is so that we can meet his challenge," Reed urged.

 _"My master will to open a gate. That one gate will bring you to - - where he are. The year 1499 Milan. If you go not – through the gate – the loved ones will die. The choice is to you,"_ Peppone said.

"We are coming for him," Ben replied.

 _"He hears you,"_ Peppone said before clutching at his head in pain. _"Ay, dio mio! I not did think it would hurt this."_

Peppone didn't even get to finish his sentence before he exploded in a fiery mess. The energy was not of the mortal dimension so didn't harm anything.

"The gate just opened up in front of the building," Harry announced while drawing everyone to the windows on the front face of the building.

On the street below now stood a stone archway with small tongues of flame and vaporous mist flowing off of it.

"I guess we are going to the fifteenth century," Sue declared.

"Let me go pack some things. We're going to need to be prepared," Reed said.

"We have Harry along. He's all we need to pack," Johnny pointed out.

"We don't want to always have to rely on Harry. He can be our backup," Reed replied.

Reed and Harry had held some discussions to that effect. Though it felt better to have Harry along it wasn't good for the Fantastic Four to become completely reliant on the world's strongest superhero. The group split up to do some packing with Harry and Susan assisting Reed and Sue with the packing.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Milan, 1499

"It's a good thing you can turn human looking now," Johnny told Ben. "You would have really stood out back in this time."

"No kidding," Ben agreed as he looked around at the fifteenth century city.

Harry, Susan, and the Fantastic Four all wore garb of the time thanks to Harry having conjured the garments.

"You said you would handle the flying probes," Reed pointed out to Harry.

Reed had wanted to bring along small drones to handle over-watch duties for the mission.

"I did," Harry said as one of the probes briefly de-cloaked.

"Wicked," Johnny commented.

"Impressive," Reed admitted.

Harry looked off in one direction with a thousand-yard-stare.

"What is it?" Susan questioned her lover, recognizing that look as him having perceived something that she and the others couldn't perceive.

"We are being watched by the arcane energy manipulators of this time," Harry said. "Don't let on that you realize it. They don't speak our language so won't understand us."

"You could stop them watching us though right?" Ben asked.

"I could. But I prefer to keep my ability to wield arcane energy from them until it is an unpleasant surprise," Harry explained. "I want to wait for the point of maximum benefit for us."

"Plus this could be an opportunity for us to learn to fight against this type of opponent if it comes down to it," Sue pointed out.

"Definitely," Reed agreed.

"I think that is our destination," Johnny said while pointing to a stone tower in the center of the city glowing with other-worldly light.

The group moved towards the tower. When they reached the tower Reed began examining the structure. Only a few minutes later city soldiers, the Duke's guard, armed with plate armor, spears, and crossbows showed up backed by three magic users. The magic users were known as the keepers.

"Avevo ragione! Sono demoni. Ecco i servi del diavolo, spogliati dei loro travestimenti. Soldati, conoscete il vostro dovere. Prendeteli!" Stranza called.

Stranza was the keeper wearing blue robes. Roughly translated he had just called, "I was right! They are demons. Here are the servants of the devil stripped of their disguises. Soldiers, you know your duty. Take them!"

The soldiers opened fire with crossbow bolts which Sue easily stopped. Ben returned to his armored form and easily but gently knocked the soldiers out. One of the other keepers Vecchiato tipped over a water trough and poured a potion into the water. Harry sensed the magic coursing out of the puddle and then abruptly dopplegangers of the team burst forth from the puddle with matching powers. Harry took on his doppleganger. It quickly became apparent that while the powers were identical physically Harry's opponent did not have the magic that Harry had. And the doppleganger wasn't even as strong as Harry. Harry's sword quickly took care of his opponent. The other members of the Fantastic Four had relied on their training and were handling their opponents. Sue then scooped up the water in a force-field and flung the water far away. That seemed to do the trick in cutting off the spell from working. The dopplegangers vanished.

Ben crashed through the stone surrounding the bottom of the tower and rushed up the spiraling staircase. Harry sensed that Diablo could and likely would do serious harm to Ben. So the moment Ben crashed through the doorway into the room containing Diablo, Harry cast an illusion spell. The real Ben was hidden while the illusionary Ben was projected into a different location. Diablo lashed out with a spell that would have shattered Ben. The illusion played along. The real Ben was smart enough to pause and see what happened. Reed's sister Enid was caught in the center of a ritual Diablo was performing. Harry switched Enid out for a dummy and she appeared hidden next to Ben.

"Now we resume," Diablo called.

"You killed Ben you bastard!" Illusionary-Enid called.

"Hush little one. Your end will be quick and relatively painless," Diablo called over the howl of the magical energies he was channeling. In order to become immortal, I must unleash these terrible corrosive forces. I must slip the latch of hell itself and release the universal solvent. An ocean of fire exists there deep enough to consume the world. My destiny demands it. I am too great to die. So the only choice left to me is which world should be consumed."

Harry frankly thought this crazy bastard sounded a lot like Voldemort. Dark Lords throughout the ages tended to be this way. Harry had slain more than his share of would-be Dark Lords and Dark Ladies. Diablo wouldn't be faring any better than those other threats to the world.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Meanwhile down in the courtyard below

"Wait…stop fighting," Reed yelled to his companions. "These men are wearing the Sforza crest. Duke Sforza rules this city. These are the medieval version of cops," Reed explained for Johnny's benefit.

"Why did you attack us?" Sue asked the keepers.

"You speak – tongue of English," Vecchiato said. "Look at the sky," Vecchiato said while pointing to a beam of energy visible coming from the tower. "El Diablo reaches out into the universe for immortality and omnipotence. He refines the Elixir Vitae. We thought you to be with him. For this – apologies. But we must stop him, while still there is time."

Reed nodded and then led the way into the hole Ben had made in the base of the tower. Harry and Susan stuck close to the others but took up the lead. There was already another version of Harry up in the tower with Ben and Enid.

 _"Reed, one suggestion from me is to use the element of surprise to your advantage,"_ Harry sent to the FF.

Reed nodded his understanding and exchanged a few whispered words with Sue and Johnny. When Reed cleared the doorway he lashed out with an extended-arm sending a blow into Diablo's gut. At the same time Sue enclosed Diablo's head in a bubble cutting off Diablo's air supply. And finally also at the same time Johnny sent a blast of flame at Diablo's lower half.

Diablo somehow managed to shrug off the pain from the fire and gut-shot long enough to bring his hands up to the force-field around his head. Diablo transfigured the force-field into something soft and crushed it. Sue was forced to cut off the attack because the transfiguration traveled back up the stream of her abilities and would have hit her if she hadn't cut it off. Diablo lashed out with a water spell at Johnny but was badly burned on his lower half.

Meanwhile the keepers had begun chanting, "Per ipsius pulveris virtutem utque per samguem Christi omniumque sanctorum benedictionem."

A green mist began to form around the feet of the keepers. But the keepers were outmatched. Diablo sent a blast of magic at the feet of the keepers. Harry could tell what was going to happen and decided that death was not a good teaching tool for the keepers. Only one would have survived and not for long. Instead Harry teleported the keepers out of the way of Diablo's spell and outside of the tower.

The Illusionary-Enid was glowing brilliantly by this point to reflect the glow of the true Enid hidden from the sight of everyone but Ben and Harry. Sue acted by reaching out with force-fields and breaking the chains holding Illusionary-Enid in place. Harry decided that was good enough.

 _"Enid…you have the power to end Diablo. Into his back,"_ Harry directed while sending Enid mental instructions on what she would need to do.

Enid walked forward behind Diablo and focused on the energy coursing through her. She willed that energy into her hands and twisted the energy in a certain way to allow her hands to pass into Diablo's pool of arcane energy. Enid thrust her hands forward and Diablo only had a second to realize he was in trouble before he disintegrated. Ben and Enid both became visible while the illusions vanished.

"What just happened?" Johnny asked.

Everything had happened within the span of twenty seconds. In the back of the tower the loved ones Diablo had taken as hostage began to wake up. Vecchiato and the other two keepers came racing up the staircase at that moment.

"Diablo got his ass kicked," Ben said. "How did we do, Harry?"

"Better than these guys," Harry said while indicating the keepers with a gesture.

The FF were reunited with their loved ones.

"What happened?" Vecchiato while the reunion was going on.

"You would have died. I intervened to save you," Harry explained.

"What are you?" Vecchiato questioned.

"I am a friend of humanity," Harry answered. "We will be leaving now. Diablo is no more."

"Thank you friend of humanity," Vecchiato said while holding out his hand.

Harry grasped the man's forearm in a firm grasp. Then Harry and his friends simply vanished from the past leaving the keepers to contemplate the advances made in the future to allow such power to exist.

"Let this be a lesson to us my friends. Time should not be played with or it will make fools of us all," Stranza said which earned nods of thoughtful agreement from his companions.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Baxter Building

"I thought I'd bottle a star," Reed announced to Sue.

 _"This isn't going to end well,"_ Susan projected to her lover as they sat invisibly on a couch that was floating higher up in Reed's lab.

 _"His scanner isn't sophisticated enough for the task. He is only look at a minimal level of parameters from his target stars,"_ Harry noted.

Reed was working on his cube still but had found the device required an enormous amount of power.

"These are stars?" Sue questioned. "They aren't shiny."

"That is because they are in another universe and I'm just having the computer display luminance data and energy signatures," Reed explained. "Pick one. It doesn't matter which."

"That one," Sue said while pointing to a particular star.

"Good choice. It has a core temperature of 20 million degrees," Reed announced as he read over the data.

Reed tapped out a sequence on the control panel for the device he had created and the device powered up. There was a discharge of energy similar to lightning and then a flash followed by a pressure wave tossed Sue and Reed back onto their asses.

"I take it from the fact we are lying on our asses that something unexpected happened," Sue said.

"Very much so," Reed confirmed. "Something is wrong and I think we are going to find out what," He said as he began analyzing the scanner on the computer and realized the device was working to draw in the target.

"So any idea what is wrong?" Sue asked after her boyfriend had analyzed the readouts on his device for several minutes.

"The link is in place but the cube isn't charging up. I think I may have bent reality out of shape," Reed admitted. "I don't think the target PZ17-24718-81 is a star."

Harry sensed as the weather in the world suddenly got very wonky. He was forced to teleport several civilians out of life threatening situations caused by the weather. The Baxter Building itself took many strikes of lightning.

"How can the target not be a star with an internal temperature of 20 million degrees?" Sue asked as a lightning strike lit up the building's shield nearby.

"The temperature is that hot but the object doesn't have a gravity well," Reed explained. "That is why the weather is going so crazy. The idea was to siphon fusion power from the star's core but it is not anchored in any way. So instead we are reeling it in across a hundred different universes. I'm trying to cut the link but something is not letting me!"

And then an object punched through the Baxter Building's shield and into the nearest wall before stopping in the room stuck part-way in the wall. A silvery object resembling a surfboard was embedded in the wall.

"That doesn't look like a star," Sue noted. "It looks more like a surf board."

Reed looked at his scanner and said, "While this object has an energy signature it doesn't match that of the star-like object targeted. Whatever we targeted hasn't arrived yet."

"We had better go let others know what is going on," Sue suggested.

Harry and Susan watched as Sue brought in her father and explained things.

"It doesn't seem possible for a living being to be that size," Franklin said after looking through a telescope at a giant silver male humanoid heading towards Earth.

"When I first spotted him he was a few light-years across," Reed said. "He appears to be shrinking. Now his mass is comparable to a small planet."

"What are those cloud-like projections trailing him?" Franklin questioned.

"When he passed Jupiter about a tenth of its mass was pulled into his gravity field," Reed clarified.

"We may not be under the purview of S.H.I.E.L.D. any longer but we still need to let them know of this threat. And you should probably contact Harry," Franklin suggested.

"I'm sure he has already detected this," Reed pointed out. "He will show up when he wants to. We need to be more independent. Let me try to fix this first because I am the one who screwed up."

 _"He's learning,"_ Susan suggested to Harry.

 _"Indeed. I'm not surprised given how intelligent he generally is,"_ Harry replied.

"Let's get in the air," Sue suggested. "We'll need to intercept him there."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Baxter Building Hangar Deck

"I wish we had Harry's ship," Johnny said as he looked at Reed's latest flying vehicle creation.

"I believe I should take offense to that comment," Reed said.

"We are dealing with an alien. Therefore we need a spaceship," Johnny pointed out.

"I call this vehicle the Seven-Ten-Split. It's fully modular and uses electrostatic coupling to stay together when we want it to be one vehicle," Reed explained. "Climb onboard and we'll get going."

Reed didn't notice his little sister Enid sneak onboard the aircraft.

 _"I love Ben like a brother but the man in his stone-form is too easy for a small kid to hide behind,"_ Susan said.

"So what is the plan, Reed?" Sue asked her boyfriend.

"If we meet him high enough up you should be able to deflect the Silver alien with your force-field into the East River," Reed suggested.

"Silver alien is a lame name. He had a surfboard. He should be the Silver Surfer," Johnny suggested.

"Fine…we don't have time to argue names right now," Reed said.

"I have been working with Susan on strengthening my abilities but he's coming in really fast with a lot of mass," Sue pointed out.

"Johnny can help slow him with a nova blast," Reed added.

"I guess if he can survive re-entry he can take a nova blast," Johnny pointed out.

"Ok…I'm going to split the Seven-Ten-Split apart. I will get you into position Sue and Johnny," Reed explained.

The aircraft split into sections while flying towards the plummeting Silver Surfer. The top of Johnny's module opened up and he stood. The Silver Surfer was the size of a small giant by this point. Johnny unleashed a nova blast at the alien. At the same time Sue used her force-field ability to try to slow him.

"He's fighting me," Sue cried out. "Oh god he's strong."

Susan was monitoring her sister in a way only she could and sensed as Sue reached the breaking point.

 _"I've got you, sis,"_ Susan sent to Sue knowing that her boyfriend would relay the thoughts.

With Susan's help, Sue was able to deflect the Surfer into the river. Reed piloted the Seven-Ten-Split out over the river while rejoining the modules.

"I think that worked," Reed said with surprise.

"It wouldn't have without some help from our friends that like being invisible," Sue replied.

Reed winced at his girlfriend's tone. Then he winced further when he got a message from Fury.

"Fury is sending a team," Reed said. "Our presence is requested at the Waldhouse Basin docks half a click south of here."

"You are going to get your ass chewed Reed," Ben suggested.

"Best get it over with then," Reed said while piloting his aircraft towards the rendezvous location.

An attractive but pissed off woman in a S.H.I.E.L.D. combat uniform was standing waiting while glaring up at the Seven-Ten-Split as the craft came in for a landing.

"Reed Richards, boy genius," Captain Carol Danvers said in a tone that clearly conveyed she thought Reed was anything but a genius. "We made the silver giant out past Pluto and locked six ICBMs onto him. But we couldn't get a lock because his size and mass kept shifting. You are handing over to us now. Now tell me…do you know what this thing is?"

"I do not. But I can tell you it has an internal temperature of more than twenty million degrees," Reed said. "I also believe he has encountered the Gah Lak Tus swarm at some point. Gah Lak Tus modeled its antibody drones after this Silver Surfer. That is what we are calling him because he has a craft that looks like a surf board. And we aren't going home."

"Why did he shrink?" Carol asked.

"I don't know for certain but I believe it was because the physical laws in the universe I pulled him from were very different from our universe. Matter was likely very different. He was adjusting to our reality as he shrunk," Reed suggested.

"You can go," Carol said.

"Please let us stay," Reed said. "You might need our help."

Carol opened her mouth to object and then saw Spider-Man and Susan Storms appear behind the Fantastic Four.

"Let them stay Agent Danvers," Harry said. "They could use the experience and this will be a good lesson for Reed to watch what he does."

Carol wanted to object but knew she couldn't the FF away if Spider-Man wanted them there. She gave a curt nod and turned to walk away.

"Hendricks, get those micro-subs into the water," Danvers ordered her subordinate.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry, Susan, and the FF watched as the Silver Surfer was fished out of the water and strapped to a transport platform.

"Are you sure you just want to assume he is hostile?" Sue asked as the Surfer was put in a scanning bed.

The Surfer was unconscious.

"I don't know that we can take the chance that he isn't. This restraint harness was designed to hold the Hulk," Carol replied.

"He's stronger," Harry said which caused Carol to look up from what one of the technicians was showing her in alarm.

"Should I call in the other Ultimates?" Carol questioned.

"I said he was stronger than the Hulk. I didn't say he was stronger than me," Harry replied.

Carol took that to mean it wasn't necessary to call in the Ultimates yet. But she did shoot off a text to Fury apprising him of this development. A strength estimate from Spider-Man was nothing to ignore. The Surfer suddenly came awake and started talking in his alien tongue through the restraints.

"Release me," Surfer demanded as he began struggling against the restraint harness. The harness shattered after a few moments. "I have searched so very long…a million cycles of your star."

The Surfer switched to English.

"He learns quickly," Susan commented.

"There are electro-magnetic signals in your atmosphere that allowed me to learn your language," Surfer said.

"Who are you?" Danvers asked.

"I am Norrin Radd of Zen-La," Surfer said. Then he tapped into the Wi-Fi signals coursing through the air. "You have so many buildings…there must be millions of you on just this one land mass. I must build the beacon right away."

"What is this beacon for?" Reed questioned.

"It is to tell my master where I am so that he can come and claim you," Radd replied.

"I think he's hostile," Danvers told the FF, Susan, and Harry.

Danvers called missiles down on Radd.

"This is foolish," Radd said as he raised his hands. "Someone is going to get hurt."

Radd destroyed the missiles. Harry had been prepared to shield Danvers and his friends.

"That was pretty stupid," Harry told Danvers. "Anything that has a 20 million degree core temperature can handle a few missiles."

"Well then do something," Carol cried out.

Harry nodded towards Reed and the FF attacked. Sue put up a force-field while Reed wrapped himself around Radd's mid-section and began to pull the Surfer back.

"Sue, Reed, make a hole," Johnny called.

Sue opened up a hole in her force-field at chest height and this allowed Johnny to start sending a stream of fire at Radd's chest.

"This is novel," Radd said in an amused voice.

Radd's progress had been slowed by not stopped. Radd's fingers twitched and Susan's force-field shattered. Radd pointed a hand at Johnny and sent out a blast of fire as hot as the core of a star. The same heat suddenly radiated at the surface of Radd's skin and Reed had to fall back or risk incineration. At the same time Ben leapt up to Radd's height and punched Radd right in the face. Radd was thrown back into the concrete by the blow.

"Stay down," Ben warned as Radd stared up at Ben in surprise.

"You surprised me creature but that won't happen again," Radd said as he got back to his feet.

Radd's surf-board came down and smashed into Ben's back sending Thing flying. At the same time a recovered Johnny, Reed, and Sue re-engaged Radd but with more caution. They tried fast attacks that were designed to distract Radd without allowing Radd to focus for long on any one of them. Radd picked a single target and focused upon Johnny. Radd grabbed Johnny in a choke-hold as his surfboard floated up to him.

"Let him go," Sue said warningly.

"You will thank me for calling my master to you," Radd said. "If you pursue me I will snap this boy's neck."

Rod shot off towards downtown Manhattan.

"Ok…he's tough, really tough," Reed said.

"You fought well but Ben's timing was different than yours. Normally that wouldn't be an issue but the Surfer's power is on another level. All four of you need to work perfectly together," Harry advised.

"Where is the Seven-Ten-Split?" Ben asked as he looked around for the vehicle.

"It took off during the fight," Danvers pointed out.

"It shouldn't have done that," Reed said. "We need it to go after Johnny."

"Enid was inside," Susan pointed out.

"Oh no…she must have activated the homing feature. It's heading for the Baxter Building and judging from my readings that is where Radd is heading," Reed said while looking at a hand-held scanner.

Harry looked off towards the Baxter Building.

"Radd works fast," Harry said. "He has already summoned his master. I will handle transportation."

Harry activated the transporter and he, Susan, and the three members of the FF vanished via teleportation. They appeared at the street level entrance to the Baxter Building.

"What is going on? This looks like a parade," Reed said as he glanced around at all of the celebrating people.

Then Radd was spotted floating next to a humanoid alien wearing some type of body armor. Radd's master had a face that was a mixture of yellow, black, and glowing white eyes. He sported a green cape and silver armor pieces. A halo appeared to be around him which revealed the scene of another more advanced world. Enid was sitting on this master's shoulder. She appeared to be happy as were the people cheering for this master. And then the entire crowd was gone as were Radd, Radd's master, and Enid.

"What just happened?" Ben questioned.

"Radd's master is quite technologically advanced. He just teleported the entire population of Manhattan to his universe," Harry explained seriously.

"Is he more advanced than you?" Reed questioned.

"I don't know, possibly," Harry said. "He might be more advanced in some areas. But I can track him. I suggest we go in under stealth and see if we can't stop him without him being aware of us until it is too late. There is another thing…he's a powerful telepath. I was shielding you three from his influence."

Susan was shielded by her bio-net A.I.

"I think we need to get some equipment together," Reed suggested.

Everyone else nodded their agreement.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Planet Zenn-La, Silver Surfer's Universe…

Harry and his companions materialized on Zenn-La. They were invisible beneath Harry's most potent cloaking technology. The danger of the situation was very real to Harry's companions. They were not used to be in true danger when around Harry given the might of his technology and his personal strength. Harry knew better. He had only recently defeated the Karisiam and taken all of their technology for his own use. But he had long ago mastered letting fear control him.

"Something is off," Harry said as he looked around.

"What is it?" Johnny questioned.

"A temporal shift has occurred transitioning between the universes," Harry answered.

"How bad is the shift?" Reed questioned.

"Months," Harry replied.

At the questioning look from the others Reed elaborated while Harry proceeded to scan for targets.

"Even though we have only followed about forty-five minutes on Earth after the captured humans months will have passed here. Different universes experience the passage of time at different rates sometimes," Reed explained.

"Radd is off on an island in the ocean by himself. He is a known quantity. I do believe I can subdue him and force him to our side without letting his master know of his turning," Harry said. "We'll fly there. I won't risk teleportation in this universe unless absolutely necessary. I don't want to risk alerting Radd's master."

The FF weren't so used to Harry using his powers lately openly and were surprised as he lifted them into the air telekinetically and flew them out over the ocean. Susan on the other hand had observed her boyfriend in private and knew this was the warrior version of him. He was facing a threat that could actually potentially hurt him.

"Where is he at?" Ben asked as he looked around the island after the group had set down. "All I see is a statue of him."

"That is him. He is in a slumbering state," Harry replied. "Now let me focus." Harry gestured with his hands and lashed out with his arcane energy. It lasted only a moment before he stopped with a look of surprise. "Interesting…very interesting indeed," Harry said as the Silver Surfer statue came alive.

"What is interesting, Harry?" Susan asked.

"He did not need to subjugate my will to his own," Radd answered. "Your companion found that I already want to bring down King Temerlune. Let me explain. Temerlune was the strongest telepath our planet had ever produced. The psyco-machines amplified his power a thousand-thousandfold. He laid his mind across the thoughts of all on Zenn-La. He made us all unwaveringly happy and unable to grieve, unable to feel shame, and incapable of feeling loneliness. The king himself couldn't experience this happiness. He brooded in his tower looking down upon what he had created. I believe it drove him mad. The king chose a child to train up as his successor. Temerlune made this child immune to his telepathic influence."

"You were that child," Sue surmised.

"Yes. I grew up outside that society watching the shallow joy of the people," Radd admitted. "Seeing that was hard and eventually unbearable," Radd said with genuine emotion. "I convinced myself that the happiness was a tyranny. I sought to end the happiness. I bided my time and smiled to the king's face while I studied the best way to betray him. One day I drugged his wine and while he slept I turned off the machines."

"The entire civilization destroyed itself didn't it," Harry said quietly.

"Yes," Radd replied. "How did you know?"

"I come from a society where we studied everything we could including telepathy. There are many levels of courses taught on telepathic disciplines in my society. The scenario you described was one of the things we were taught to avoid. Your society would have been dependent on that happiness like a drug," Harry said.

"In their madness they killed themselves and each other in the millions," Radd explained. "This all happened thousands of years ago. Temerlune took away my immunity and made us both immortal through surgical means. He made me into the being you see before you and sent me out into the void under his control to search for another set of beings to population his planet. Only once we returned here did he remove his influence. I retreated to this island trying to figure out a way to end him."

"What has become of the humans Temerlune took from Earth?" Reed questioned.

"Temerlune's psyco-machines saved the memories and personalities of the people that lived before. Those personalities are being lived out through your humans. It is reversible but Temerlune must be defeated first," Radd explained. "I was very advanced in my succession training when I betrayed him."

"To the best of your knowledge will Temerlune's death negatively affect the systems he controls?" Harry questioned.

Radd was silent for several moments as he thought over that question.

"I do not believe so. At the time of my training he was actually planning a seamless transition to me taking over someday. I do not know if he was planning for his eventual demise or perhaps merely planning to retire. But he could have changed many things since then," Radd explained.

Harry nodded like he had been expecting that answer.

"You don't want to risk any scans," Susan surmised.

"No…not if he is potentially as dangerous as I think he could be," Harry replied. "He may detect it."

"So you are planning a surgical strike," Reed clarified in what was only half-question but also half-statement.

Reed didn't object to the notion like he once would have. This situation was entirely his doing. He had been the one to call Radd to their universe and brought this trouble down upon them all. Millions of lives hung in the balance. And if those lives were lost Reed didn't think he could live with himself.

"Yes," Harry said.

"I…I need to be the one to do this," Reed said. "This is my fault."

Harry looked sharply at Reed and worked to discern if Reed was sincere.

"You don't have to," Harry replied after several tense moments. "I am perfectly willing to do it."

"You were right Harry. We need to learn to stand on our own. I will do it. But do you think you could assist me in getting close and with a weapon that will do the job?" Reed asked.

Harry summoned his favorite sword to his hand and passed it to Reed.

"That will cut better than even a light-saber through tough materials. Be very careful with it. You should thrust it up through his brain. I will be going with you to get you close," Harry explained. "The rest of you should stay here."

"We are going with Reed," Ben said.

"Yeah…he shouldn't have to do this alone," Johnny added.

Reed was honestly touched by the sentiment.

"Besides…we might be able to provide some backup if things go south," Sue said.

"Alright…but we are all going to be cloaked and on foot once we reach the mainland," Harry explained. "Don't even use telepathic communication or Temerlune might pick it up."

"I should go with you to help guide you and get you through the security but I fear my presence will give you away. Temerlune may be able to sense the power cosmic within me," Radd explained.

"It's ok. I will take the knowledge I need to bypass security from your mind," Harry said.

Radd nodded. All it took was a quick touch from Harry to enhance the telepathic connection and the knowledge was gained. Harry took the group back to the mainland and from there they set off on foot through the city. Harry led the way using Radd's knowledge.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Palace Garden

The group found Temerlune and Enid in the palace garden working with flowers. Harry saw Reed grip the sword tighter upon spotting Temerlune with Enid. Reed made it silently up to just behind Temerlune and paused. Harry could tell Reed was internally building up the nerve to end the dictator. Seconds turned to minutes as Reed stood there occasionally twitching the blade upwards towards Temerlune's back. Finally Reed just jerked his arm upwards driving the tip of the sword through the back of Temerlune's neck and up through the dictator's brain.

Faster than any human could follow, Lily reached out and scanned the technology on the planet. Some parts were more advanced than the tech she had access to but she could still figure it out. Some parts were less inferior. But Lily captured it all. Harry felt his consciousness become aware of the millions of minds on the telepathic network Temerlune had been controlling. Harry and Lily began the process of returning those minds back to their normal selves. It was going to be a long cleanup effort.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Baxter Building

"I can't believe you were able to return all those people to life," Johnny said.

Zenn-La had its original population restored.

"It was more that they never died where I brought them from. The universe is infinite and nearly anything is possible with time travel," Harry replied.

Sue was off comforting Reed and taking his mind off having to kill Temerlune. Harry knew the young genius would be alright given time and Sue's attention. It was amazing the comfort a good woman could provide.

"Why did you do it though?" Ben asked.

"It just didn't feel right to leave a dead world behind when I was able to give life back to it. Now Radd can be happier as Zenn-La's protector rather than a ruler," Harry answered.

Harry talked with his friends for a little while more before taking his leave. He felt the FF had really learned a lot during this most recent adventure. Harry liked being a teacher.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 4/29/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).


	26. Chapter 26

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk  
Lilandra

Aunt May Parker

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 26

Harry's Sitting Room Beneath the Parker Residence

Fleur watched her second husband beneath a cloak of intangibility. She had recently arrived within the physical form of her counterpart. Fleur found it fascinating that this counterpart was so old and had already traversed between universes. But the technique used for the traversal was not anywhere near the level of refinement that Fleur and her family currently used.

 _"I guess that isn't surprising considering my first husband's power,"_ Fleur mused to her replicat companion Turia.

 _"Yes…Path-Harry is an exception to the rule,"_ Turia replied.

It still sounded strange to hear the newest hyphenated addition to Harry's many titles. That was what her Ascended first husband was now called according to his Channel. So that was what Fleur and her fellow wives of the Ascended god called him in situations where there was more than one Harry Potter involved. And Fleur guessed she was called Path-Fleur. She had come to this Path seed verse where Harry had seeded his divine essence to take the local Harry Potter as her second husband. Except upon arrival Path-Fleur had discovered that Native-Fleur (Path-Fleur's counterpart) had been in a separate universe along with the Native-Hermione and Native-Nym than Native-Harry. It hadn't taken Fleur long after her merger to track down her wayward second husband and that was how she found herself silently watching him.

In many ways he resembled her first husband. Both versions of Harry were driven to take many women as lovers. Both versions were describable as kick-ass and skilled warriors. Both men had that intense charisma about them that she had come to love. That charisma seemed to exist in the majority of Harry Potters she had encountered but was rarely as intense as it was in Path-Harry and the version Fleur was coming to think of as UM-Harry (Ultimate Marvel-Harry).

 _"This can get confusing,"_ Fleur told Turia.

 _"For you organics maybe,"_ Turia said in a teasing tone.

Fleur stuck her tongue out at her replicat.

 _"Do you think I should reveal myself to him now and take him as my second husband now or wait?"_ Fleur asked.

Native-Hermione and Native-Nym were still searching for UM-Harry but hadn't had much success as of yet. Fleur knew that Turia was more tapped into Fleur's subconscious desires and would know what Fleur would truly want.

 _"You do desire to take him physically. But you also want to sit back and watch him for a while,"_ Turia answered. _"My recommendation is to wait for a while."_

 _"I get plenty of satisfaction every day from Path-Harry,"_ Fleur said as she thought over the response. _"I agree…let's wait."_

Fleur returned her focus to the version of UM-Harry present before her as Susan Storms entered his sitting room.

"What's up love?" Harry asked Susan as he looked up from his reading.

"There has been an incident with the Fantastic Four," Susan replied. "They were trying to handle things themselves but Sue has been kidnapped. She was heading to a scientific conference in Russia when her plane went down. She has been taken."

"I assume she isn't in any danger?" Harry said as he stood up.

"No she isn't," Susan said. "I have already made sure of that. But we should go head over to the Baxter Building to assist."

"Let's go," Harry said.

Fleur followed them as the two left.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Siberia

Harry and Susan had followed Ben, Johnny, and Reed to Russia. The three remaining members of the FF had taken the Seven-Ten-Split. The invisible couple bore witness as Johnny flew through a nearby group of trees in the middle of a snow storm.

 _"I understand he is pissed at Reed…but he's still behaving like a petulant child,"_ Susan told her lover.

 _"Yes…he needs to do some serious growing up,"_ Harry replied with agreement.

Just then a large figure in red armor burst out of the storm and shot at Johnny. Johnny ran into a tree as a result. The armored figure was called Crimson Dynamo which was a poor man's version of Iron-Man for the Eastern Block. But the Dynamo had been around a lot longer than Iron-Man. Ben rushed forward and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Dynamo hurtling back into one of the nearby trees.

"An old S.H.I.E.L.D. file told me this guy is called the Crimson Dynamo," Reed called. "Watch out for his…Remote Fighter Probe," Reed finished lamely because Ben had already taken an energy beam from the RFP.

Harry became visible and said in flawless Russian, "These are not your enemies Dynamo."

The fighting stopped just before Reed could try grabbing Dynamo.

Dynamo backed off and retracted his face-plate before asking, "I recognize Spider-Man. Are these ones with you?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"What are you doing in Russia?" Dynamo asked.

"We are searching for a young woman who went missing after her plane went down. Why are you out here?" Harry questioned.

"I am searching for stolen technology…Crimson Dynamo and super-soldier components," Dynamo answered. "Satellite images show girl was taken alive. She was taken to Tropka science station. I show you."

"Please do so," Reed replied.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Tropka

Harry and Susan were riding in the Seven-Ten-Split within the module Sue would normally sit in. It was cozy but the two lovers didn't mind. Dynamo was flying alongside the Seven-Ten-Split singing Russian songs.

"I don't think this guy is sane," Johnny said.

"Our Russian friend is almost a passenger in that suit. The suit controls 23 different weapons systems. All he pretty much does is aim it at what to destroy," Reed mused as he read over the specs from the S.H.I.E.L.D. file for the Dynamo armor.

"Yes…well he also controls what he sings," Johnny pointed out.

"We're about to meet some similar figures to our Crimson friend out there only they won't be so friendly," Harry warned.

Johnny took flight under his own power as a large doorway with several figures visible within opened up in the compound below.

"Battle of worthy enemies makes my heart sing," Dynamo called as the opposition took flight.

The opposition consisted of Green, Gray, Purple, and Red-Gold armored figures. Red-Gold was actually two people that were linked with an energy coupling where one of their arms should have been. Red-Gold could split into two beings if needed.

 _"Why don't you go inside and give your sister a hand,"_ Harry suggested to Susan. _"She could use it."_

 _"Ok…I'm on it,"_ Susan answered before activating the teleportation network and being transported into the lab Sue was within.

Meanwhile Harry worked with Crimson Dynamo, Ben, Johnny, and Reed to battle the armored mercenaries. Harry took up his usual role of making sure none of his allies were seriously maimed or killed. He also kept an eye on things with Susan and Sue.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Inside the Lab

Sue had been kidnapped by a scientist named Dr. Kragoff. Kragoff had been studying how to use the N-Zone for beneficial medical purposes when his wife had fallen deathly ill. Kragoff had figured out a method to use transportation through the N-Zone to overwrite his wife's mind onto Sue's body. Of course he had needed Sue's help to finalize the process. Kragoff had drugged Sue into telling him what he needed to know. Unfortunately for Kragoff a woman who had been working with him Rutskaya had killed him. Rutskaya was what some would call an eco-terrorist. Rutskaya wanted to use Sue's powers to stop pollution and the raping of the natural resources of the world. Unfortunately for Rutskaya, Sue had managed to get free just before the teleportation had occurred. As a result Rutskaya had been combined with a group of gorillas kept in the lab for experiments.

Sue now stood before the hideous Rutskaya in nothing but a torn lab gown. Rutskaya now sported the body of an ape with her human face alongside about six howling primate heads. She looked like that monster from Greek myth Kampi in a way. Like Kampi the animal faces kept shifting and boiling.

"I died in the fire and was reborn Ms. Storm. This is the grand scheme of science, rationalism, and Western capital—to rape the world and call it good. Don't you agree?" Rutskaya asked.

Sue held a shield out before her to stop Rutskaya from being able to attack.

"You appear to be the mad scientist in this room Rutskaya," Sue said. "These are your toys. I don't even work here."

"Samson brought down the temple from the inside. And that is what I will – Oh. Your invisible force-field. This should be mine now," Rutskaya said as she encountered Sue's shield.

"You can't have it. It's still in use," Sue rebutted.

"You are a shameless hypocrite. I would have used your power to heal the world," Rutskaya raved. "You just hide behind your power like a whimpering child."

Sue lashed out with the shield sending Rutskaya hurtling into the furthest wall in the lab.

"Do I look like a whimpering child to you," Sue called.

"Nice job sis," Susan whispered as she made herself selectively visible to Sue's eyes only.

Then Rutskaya shot forward in a blur of motion and passed right through Sue's shield. But Susan was fast and brought up a barrier at the surface of Sue's skin that existed in more dimensions of spacetime than Sue's did. Rutskaya tried gripping Sue by the throat and crushing but to no avail.

"I am like a ghost…better than your invisibility," Rutskaya cried with mad glee. "Gaia will have her vengeance."

Susan batted Rutskaya back again and Sue took the opportunity to turn invisible and run off. Meanwhile the fight outside had ended with Harry's side being victorious. Harry's party had entered the lab complex and headed unerringly towards Sue with Harry's guidance. At the same moment Reed and Harry laid eyes on Sue and Susan a gorilla with eyes that had a green glow surrounding them appeared at the hallway behind the running women. The green glow intensified and an energy beam shot out of the primate's eyes. Susan flicked her wrist having sensed the incoming attack and deflected it back at the ape. The ape vanished with a small shockwave of dissipating energy.

"What the hell was that?" Ben asked.

"Rutskaya, a woman working here tried to steal my powers through a form of N-Zone teleportation. Instead she ended up combining herself with primates among other things. She has the power to penetrate my shields like a ghost, moves very fast, and I guess to create those separate apes," Sue briefed her friends.

Just then Rutskaya stepped into sight at the opposite end of the hall. She raised her hand and a stream of primates consisting of orangutans, gorillas, and baboons streamed out of her. All of the energy primates had glowing eyes and rushed towards Harry's group.

Just then a grizzly bear wearing some type of technological metal cap on its head came rushing from a side hallway and cried, "Iss Wicked Mmmonkey."

The bear tackled Rutskaya. Sue darted into a nearby lab as Harry, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Ben, and Crimson Dynamo engaged the ghost-primates. The ghost-primates seemed to be able to take on Ben's rock-form, Johnny's fire form, and Reed's stretchable form. Seconds after the fight had begun Sue came back out of the lab and tossed something through Rutskaya's semi-solid form. Rutskaya let out a scream and the primate heads began changing into other animals including crabs, snakes, horses, sharks, bats, and wolves. Rutskaya screamed some things in Russian.

"She is morpho-genetically unstable," Sue announced. "She can't decide what option to choose."

Harry activated the teleporter and got the group out of there just before the compound exploded. Rutskaya had rigged some extra dynamo armor that hadn't been piloted during the fight outside to explode. The explosion was impressively large.

"Do you think she survived that?" Johnny asked. "She seemed to be part ghost."

"I believe we'll find out someday," Harry said enigmatically.

"In other words…he's not telling," Susan said. "Let's go home."

The group said goodbye to Crimson Dynamo and did just that. Sue asked to be teleported home with Harry and Susan rather than ride in the Seven-Ten-Split. Harry learned later from Susan that Reed had said some very hurtful things to Sue while working on his Cube project. That was the reason Sue had gone to Russia by herself.

"Well that is new," Sue said as she, Harry, and Susan stood on a building within sight of the Baxter Building.

A giant semi-transparent energy construct in the shape of a cube radiated out from the Baxter Building with everyone and everything inside appearing to be frozen.

"Reed…what have you done now," Harry said.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"I think you are right…this might be the cube," Reed said as he analyzed the energy barrier. "The cube has a limited capability to be programmed. I left it standing orders to defend itself. Perhaps that is what this is. There is one quick way to tell." Reed placed his fingertips on the energy barrier and said, "Recognize me, and the people who are with me. Let us in. Work around us with whatever it is you are doing so that we can move freely."

"A time dilation field is quite impressive but is pretty achievable in even a crude inefficient technology given the energies your cube is wielding," Harry said as the barrier opened up and he and his allies walked inside.

"You can detect that that is what is freezing everyone?" Reed asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Are you able to tell what caused the cube to react this way?" Sue questioned.

Harry looked off towards the upper floors of the Baxter Building where the cube was housed. He was silent for several moments as he processed the findings of a scan. His expression became a mildly angry one.

"I can tell," Harry confirmed.

"That isn't good," Susan said as she also got the same readings.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

The group was moving up through the Baxter Building by this point.

"You'll see in a moment," Susan replied.

When the group reached the cube storage room it became obvious the threat the cube had sensed was the members of Seed Nineteen. Harry's girlfriend Threshold was reaching out for the cube frozen.

"Halcyon Command must have sent Seed Nineteen to retrieve the cube. I thought I had earned their trust given all of the help I am giving them resisting Thanos," Harry said. Harry unfroze Threshold and telekinetically drew her towards him away from the cube. "And I thought you Thresh trusted me more."

Thresh looked pained as she focused on her lover.

"I do trust you, Harry. It's just…I have a duty to my people. My whole life has been about fighting Thanos and his forces," Thresh explained. "You can't expect me to change overnight."

"I can understand that. But sneaking around behind my back is not acceptable just so you know. I am friends with the Fantastic Four. Stealing from them without talking to me first isn't ok. Dreamcatcher…come out of Johnny," Harry instructed.

"How long have you known I was there?" Dreamcatcher asked in surprise as she appeared.

Johnny was even more surprised than her.

"Since I knew it was Seed Nineteen the cube reacted against," Harry replied.

"That cube cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of Thanos," Thresh said. "It must be destroyed."

"Events in this universe will play out how they will. But I will oppose Thanos if he tries taking the cube," Harry said.

"I don't know that that will be good enough for command," Thresh said. Dreamcatcher made to act to try to destroy the cube which Reed had picked up by this point. "But it's good enough for me. Stand down Dream," Thresh ordered.

"You know what it cost our people to destroy the last cube," Dreamcatcher said in a pained tone.

"I do. But I also know you trust me," Thresh said.

"I do. You've saved me many times…and so has Harry," Dreamcatcher said as she stayed her hands.

"Halcyon Command is sending a fleet. They are probably already approaching orbit," Thresh said. "I can plead your case but it is more likely I will be branded a traitor."

"Reed, if you give me the cube I can hide it from all so that Command has no reason to attack here. I'm fairly confident I can hide it even from Thanos," Harry offered.

Reed looked to his teammates and saw they liked this plan.

"I trust you Harry. You have saved Earth so many times and us even more often," Reed said as he held out the cube.

"Will you tell Command the cube is out of their reach?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Yes…they won't be happy. But there isn't much they can do. If they don't know its location then attacking you won't do any good," Thresh replied. "Teleport me up there please?"

"Yes," Harry said with a nod.

Thresh stepped up to him and kissed him quickly before stepping back and saying, "I'm sorry."

"We'll talk later," Harry assured. Harry activated the teleporter. "I'll be back. I'm going to go hide this."

Harry disappeared. He hid the cube in the eleventh dimensional layer in his personal region of spacetime which only he and his original three mates could access. Of course Hermione, Fleur, and Nym would have to be in the same universe as him to access what he was storing in there now. By the time Harry had returned from placing protections upon the cube Threshold was back in the Baxter Building. She had regained access to her bio-net A.I.'s ability to call up teleportation. Threshold's bio-net A.I. had not been happy in her decision to go against what Harry had wanted. This was why the bio-net A.I. hadn't protected Thresh from the cube's ability to freeze her. The bio-net A.I. Ajax had known that the cube wasn't harming Thresh by freezing her so had allowed it to happen.

"That went about as well as can be expected," Thresh said. "They have agreed to let you guard the cube with anonymity…mostly because I think they knew they couldn't do anything about it."

"We have incoming," Reed warned as an alarm began going off.

Reed ran over to a panel in his lab and activated one of his sensor arrays. A hologram manifested which showed two creatures that looked like giant space whales diving through the atmosphere towards Manhattan. The creatures were under fire by the fleet in orbit around Earth.

"Acheron skywhales," Threshold announced in a distraught tone.

"They belong to Thanos?" Sue asked.

"Yes," Thresh replied. "This is not good."

The shield went up around the Baxter Building at Reed's command. As the whales drew closer they sustained heavy damage. But then a teleportation event occurred with overwhelming power. The next thing anyone knew the sky changed. Everything for several blocks around the Baxter Building had been teleported into one of the desert wastelands on the planet Acheron.

"Umm…shit," Ben swore.

"If this involves Thanos we might need the cube back to defend ourselves, Harry," Reed suggested.

"That isn't a good option," Harry replied.

"It might be our only option," Johnny said. "Look," He added while pointing to an alien army amassing in the desert nearby.

The members of Seed 19 with the exception of Threshold had remained behind with their fleet when she had teleported up.

"Thanos is here," Threshold hissed in alarm. "What do we do?"

Threshold looked to her boyfriend in alarm.

"We face him," Harry replied. "Let's go." Harry took Thresh's hand to reassured her and channeled a powerful calming charm into her. As Susan floated the entire group towards the awaiting army on a force-field Harry sent to Thresh, _"It will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _"I love you,"_ Thresh said in case this was her last chance to say it.

 _"And I love you,"_ Harry answered as the group set down just past the edge of the section of Manhattan that had been teleported to Acheron.

The moment the Earthlings touched down several of the Acheron war machines opened far. Several Acheron equivalents to a tank shot large caliber energy rounds. Susan deflected the shots with a shield and didn't show any strain. Thanos stood further back from the fight as the Earthlings unleashed destruction on the Acheronian army. Harry too intervened little and instead stared down Thanos. Thanos was waiting to see if the cube was used. Thanos intended to use the people captured with the Baxter Building to force his opponents' hands.

Harry wasn't stupid and had guessed as much.

"Ben," Reed cried in alarm as part-way through the fight Ben glowed brightly and was then gone.

"He was just teleported away," Harry shouted. "I'm tracking him. He is unharmed."

The fighting wore on for twenty more minutes before Thanos called a halt to the attack. Thanos walked calmly forward towards the Earthlings.

"Why do you not use the cube I know you created?" Thanos demanded in a voice that carried to the group of Earthlings.

Something was wrong here. Thanos seemed far too confident against the cube. Lily ran through many probabilities for such confidence and came up with a few likely reasons.

 _"Sue…you said Reed hasn't been acting himself recently. Would you say it was almost like he was possessed?"_ Harry sent to Sue so that Thresh and Susan could hear his telepathic communication as well.

Already Lily was scanning Reed for residual traces of Thanos' essence.

 _"Yes…I suppose so. Why do you ask?"_ Sue responded.

 _"Because I think Thanos was possessing Reed and driving him to create the cube so quickly and with such fervor,"_ Harry replied.

 _"Thanos has installed something that will allow him to control the cube as well as Reed,"_ Threshold suggested in a tone of dread.

 _"I believe so,"_ Harry confirmed.

 _"He's trying to draw out the cube so he can take possession of it,"_ Susan surmised.

While this conversation had been taking place at the speed of thought Reed had been conversing with Thanos.

Harry stepped forward and said, "I will take it from here Reed."

"And who are you to be so bold?" Thanos asked. "I like to know who I give the gift of death to."

"I am Harry but known on my planet as Spider-Man," Harry answered. "I am the one who gave the gift of death to Ronan and Gallowglass before him."

The slightly-insane grin that had been on Thanos' face disappeared as he realized who was standing before him.

"I see," Thanos said. "You will find that my sons are not as strong as I. My spies tell me you have been helping the efforts of Halcyon. For that you will die painfully. But first you will tell me where the cube is."

"I don't believe I will," Harry answered.

"Then all of the beings transported here with you in that city behind you will die first," Thanos said. "Kill them," Thanos commanded one of his generals. "Spider-Man is mine."

The army made to move forward but a shield sprang up surrounding the city.

"Keep this army occupied if you will," Harry told Susan and Threshold. "I'll deal with Thanos. Feel free to call in some backup."

As the battle began Harry noticed his other lovers appearing on the battlefield. She-Hulk was particularly noticeable smashing her way through the horde. Phoenix began burning enemy aliens to ash by the dozens. Harry could tell she wasn't yet even flexing her wings.

"The time for talk is over," Thanos said as he sent a lance of energy out of his left palm at Harry.

Harry dodged the energy and rushed the mad titan. Thanos ducked Harry's left handed back-fist but the right handed reverse-punch Harry threw caught Thanos in the solar plexus and sent Thanos hurtling off into the distance airborne. Harry leapt after Thanos summoning his sword to his hand. Honestly, Harry hadn't been confident Thanos would have fallen for such a simple move but sometimes Harry encountered such things. If a being had immense strength and energy-projection abilities they sometimes tended to ignore training in physical combat. Thanos climbed back to his feet as Harry was coming down from a landing. Thanos drew back his leg to kick Harry as Harry came down but Harry grabbed onto Thanos' leg mid-swing and used a sticking charm to hold on. Harry turned the motion into a twist which allowed him to wrap his legs around Thanos' neck.

Harry was now facing Thanos but upside down. While Thanos was trying to loosen the grip which Spider-Man had on his face he felt a powerful blow to his groin that knocked the air out of his lungs and sent a nauseating pain blossoming in his stomach. Thanos already hadn't been able to think clearly because of breathing issues from the squeezing he was getting. The addition of the groin shot saw Thanos drop to his knees. Thanos managed to get his hand up and shoot more energy bolts at Spider-Man. But the superhero danced out of the way of each of the shots. Thanos realized he was in trouble. He cried out and sent a ball of energy bursting out of his form. Immediately he felt a quarter of his power reserves vanish with the effort. The tactic had worked to drive Spider-Man back a distance but not as far as Thanos would have liked. This gave Thanos time to get to his feet.

The two super-beings engaged again. The landscape of the planet was torn and blown up as Harry and Thanos fought with strength and the occasional energy blast from Thanos. Harry dodged all of the energy blasts from his opponent. It was obvious Thanos was tiring from the decreasing frequency of his energy attacks. Thanos began to take more visible damage with cuts appearing on his flesh.

"We are too evenly matched, Spider-Man," Thanos called as he tried to mask his fatigue. "You will have to use the cube to destroy me. I am durable."

"I'm afraid you are wrong again," Harry said. "I have been using the time we have been fighting to build up something that can end you."

Without further ado Harry teleported to just to Thanos' left facing the Titan and unleashed a rupturing curse custom-designed for beings of Thanos' power level, durability, and regenerative abilities. Thanos barely had enough time to turn his head before the blinding white curse struck him. This rupturing curse attacked a being's essence on all levels of space-time Harry knew about. The light given off as Thanos screamed was brighter than the star Acheron orbited. Thanos was completely unmade. He would never meet death because he simply ceased to exist. But the curse was costly.

Harry had been building up the complex energy matrix that was the rupturing curse throughout the fight and only with Lily's help. As soon as he struck out with the curse Harry felt one-third of his energy reserves vanish. That was why Harry hadn't used any energy attacks in return and hadn't fought at a higher level. There was nothing left of Thanos but Harry conjured a burnt husk of a corpse with Lily's help that would fool all of the scanners on the planet Acheron. Harry then teleported with the corpse in front of Thanos' army. The fighting had mostly been put down before Thanos' death but any resistant stopped the moment the corpse hit the ground.

"Thanos is dead," Threshold called for all to hear. "Surrender or flee."

And that is what Thanos' army did.

"Harry…I just realized the cube has to be sent back to Thanos thirty-thousand years ago like the history says. We must have sent the cube back in time," Reed said as he approached.

"That isn't necessary. I have technology which can fix a temporal paradox of that nature," Harry assured.

"You do," Reed said with awe. "Can I study it?"

Harry looked carefully at Reed and said, "There are some things you just aren't ready for my friend. Perhaps someday."

Sue approached Reed and took his hand which caused him to look at her in surprise.

"You were being controlled by Thanos when you finished the cube and said those things to me," Sue told her boyfriend. "I forgive you."

The couple went off to talk in private.

"It looks like it is just the cleanup now," Thresh said.

"Where's Ben at?" Johnny asked.

"He was taken by Thanos' daughter because she had something of a crush on him. He is talking to her right now. I think they may be along shortly. She's only mildly crazy but has no intention of harming Ben," Harry explained.

"At least our lives are never boring," Susan mused with a grin.

Nobody could disagree with that notion. And then the cleanup began.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Across the Street from Kick's Billiards, Manhattan

Harry had been watching the WWH feed when his counterpart had been tipped off to an up-and-coming criminal that went by the name Kangaroo. Captain Jeanne De Wolfe had been the one supplying the tip under Kingpin's payroll but that was neither here nor there. Harry had decided to come check out Kangaroo's pool hall and found it interesting that Daredevil had decided to come at the same time. Daredevil was a costumed vigilante which Spider-Man had not encountered since Harry's merger with Peter Parker. Harry had encountered the man behind the mask a little bit when Matthew Murdock (Daredevil) acted as Bruce Banner's attorney.

Harry silently phased through the wall of the main billiard room and remained invisible as he watched Daredevil move through the room beating up thugs.

 _"Unnatural though his mutation may be he has skill in martial arts,"_ Lily observed.

 _"Agreed,"_ Harry replied.

Things took a turn for the worse for Daredevil when Kangaroo came running in from a back room with more guys. Eventually Daredevil was held firmly by several guys as Kangaroo started punching him.

"Nobody comes into my place and disrespects me," Kangaroo snarled after another punch to the jaw.

"That will be enough of that," Harry said as he made himself visible and stepped away from the one wall where he had been leaning.

"Oh shit…it's Spider-Man," One thug called stating the very obvious.

Just then Harry's spider-sense went off. He glanced up at a nearby roof-top.

"Well that was unexpected," Harry said even as the vigilante known as the Punisher A.K.A. Frank Castle fired an RPG at the pool hall.

Harry raised his hand and caused personal shields to form around every thug in the pool hall that hadn't intentionally killed someone. There weren't many thugs like that in Kangaroo's employ. Harry calmly walked out of the pool hall with Daredevil coming out a moment later. Harry looked up at Punisher who was holding two automatic AK-47's.

"Everyone here is dirt," Punisher called before unloading on the building.

Harry's shield deflected the gunfire from himself and Daredevil who flinched severely as the bullets disintegrated inches from his face. The gunfire was cut off as Moon Knight jumped Punisher from the side.

"I love this universe. Events are never boring," Harry casually informed Daredevil before leaping up to the roof-top where Moon Knight and Punisher were fighting hand-to-hand.

Harry stood back and watched Moon Knight and Punisher fight it out. Punisher was also trying to use his guns. Harry was forced to deflect bullets away from nearby buildings less they hit innocent bystanders. Daredevil remained behind to deal with Kangaroo who had survived beneath the rubble of the pool hall. The police cars were showing up at this point. Harry saw an opportunity here as Captain Jeanne De Wolfe climbed out of one of the cars and approached a downed and bloody Kangaroo. She leaned down and passed the message to Kangaroo that this was Kingpin making good on a threat to tell Kangaroo to back off from doing business in Kingpin's territory.

Harry went invisible and watched as Punisher prevailed. Moon Knight went running. Harry relocated down to just next to De Wolfe. When Punisher's bullet came for her it would have gone right through her heart from behind. Harry's hand was in the way. De Wolfe spun and quickly realized what had happened. Punisher was already getting the hell out of there because it was obvious Spider-Man was out of his league and wasn't going to let Frank clean up everything.

"I know you are dirty," Harry told De Wolfe. "Leave the force and get your shit together or I won't stop another bullet again."

De Wolfe knew true terror in that moment.

"I…I can't. Fisk would never let me out," Jeanne replied.

Jeanne had been sleeping with Wilson Fisk before his exile from Manhattan. She was still an informant for him and did jobs for him and he occasionally flew her down to where he was staying for sex.

"You can," Harry said as he cast a spell on Jeanne. "Wilson Fisk won't recognize you now. He will forget about you and leave you be. Walk away or die."

A shiver ran down Jeanne's spine at the power of the being before her. If what he said was true she had to begin again. She had little doubt he was telling the truth. He was Spider-Man. And then he was gone.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Frank Castle's Manhattan Safe House

"I like your goals but your methods are not discriminating enough," Harry said to Punisher as the vigilante sat at a table cleaning guns.

Frank Castle spun with a gun raised pointed at Harry quickly.

"I shouldn't be surprised you are here. Are you here to take me back to prison?" Frank asked as he lowered the gun knowing it would be useless against who stood before him.

"No. Actually I'm here to give you a bit of help. If you can stop killing those who haven't killed anyone I will give you something you very much desire," Harry said.

"And what is that?" Frank questioned.

Frank ruthlessly tried to suppress his hopes. There were rumors of this man's capabilities. Spider-Man may be able to supply Frank with what Frank truly wanted. Spider-Man's next words confirmed that fact.

"Your family back," Harry said.

"I'm listening," Frank said.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Roof of Matthew Murdock's Apartment Building

"I hear you have been asking around about me," Harry said from where he sat perched on the edge of the apartment building.

Matthew Murdock in his Daredevil costume had just finished climbing onto the roof. Daredevil stumbled as his heart raced. Matt hadn't heard anyone present and he always heard everyone with his enhanced hearing.

"Spider-Man," Matt said. "I take it by your presence here that you know who I am?"

"Indeed I do," Harry answered. "Now why were you asking around about me?"

"I wanted to know…still want to know," Matt began. "Why you are letting Fisk live as a free man," Matt explained as he took a seat on the same ledge Spider-Man was sitting on.

Harry thought about his answer.

"You are aware that I have made it almost impossible for Fisk's bribes to take right?" Harry questioned.

"Yes…we see so many cases going through the court system of people exposed taking his bribes. Nobody wants to go to prison for taking a bribe from Wilson Fisk," Matt said.

"Do you believe that same threat would work on inmates in prison?" Harry asked.

Matt was silent as he thought about it before admitting, "No it wouldn't. But he is killing so many people. And you have the power to stop him."

"You are very young Mr. Murdock. At some point in your life you might learn that there is a big difference between having the power and ability to perform an action and it being right to carry out that action. Do you think it is right that mankind spreads across this planet and uses up all the natural resources in a very wasteful way? Mankind has the ability to do it as they have so readily proven. But is it right for them to do it? I come from a time where this endless consumerism laid waste to the planet for a long time until technology was able to fix it. But if technology hadn't been developed then the rightness of mankind's actions would be viewed in a very different light," Harry explained.

"I understand your point. I really do. You don't want to play god here…but if that is the case why help at all?" Matt questioned.

"I help where I feel like it. I'm not perfect," Harry answered. "As far as Fisk killing people…he isn't killing anybody that isn't a scumbag responsible for killing innocents. I'm making sure of that much."

"I see," Matt replied and was silent as he puzzled through that response.

Matt had to remember that the being next to him was far older and far more powerful than simple appearance would suggest. For all intents and purposes Spider-Man might have been a god if rumors to Spider-Man's true capabilities were to be believed.

"He is suffering on the run because he is incapable of achieving his goal even with the resources at his disposal," Harry explained.

"His plight amuses you," Matt said in realization.

"Yes. I'm slowly chipping away at his power a piece at a time. For example I just took away one of Fisk's sex partners and spies the other day when I ran into you," Harry suggested.

"I guess I don't see all of that. Why are you explaining this all to me?" Matt couldn't help but ask.

"My technology allows me to check up on people pretty quickly and to learn a lot about them. I have checked up on you. You have your faults like everyone but you are generally pretty good guy. You could use more friends," Harry suggested. "And less enemies."

"Says the guy with more enemies than anyone in the world I know of," Matt said with an amused laugh.

"Yeah…but they are enemies worth having. I am the enemy of all that seek to harm innocents," Harry replied.

"True," Matt agreed. "Ok…so I am not getting after Fisk anytime soon. It sounds like he is having a harder time under your watch than he would in prison."

"So I have a question for you," Harry said. "If you had the opportunity to have your eyes healed so that you could see would you?"

Matt's heart raced at that question. Matt thought if anyone could heal his eyes it would be Spider-Man.

"That depends…would I retain my special abilities? And would it involve the infamous method you use to revive the dead?" Matt questioned.

Harry thought for a time about his answer before he said, "Your special abilities would diminish for a time while your brain readjusted to having normal sight back. Your abilities would come back but they would need training." Harry paused to let Matt absorb this information. "As to the method…no…it wouldn't involve that method. I just did something so you can't tell anybody what I am about to tell you so I don't need to tell you not to share this. But I don't actually have to use my seed to revive people."

Matt was stunned at both the fact that Spider-Man could stop him from telling anyone some information and the fact that Spider-Man's infamous seed-technique for revival and healing was unnecessary. There was much talk in the media and in a couple of books about the seed-technique. Women didn't seem to mind at all but men were highly uncomfortable for obvious reasons. Of course they would rather undergo the seed-technique than stay dead so none of the guys blamed Spider-Man. But if they only knew what Matt had just learned.

"Then why do it?" Matt questioned.

"Well at first I just did it because I find it very satisfying to see a woman drinking my seed and it was a convenient mechanism to deliver healing. Don't get me wrong…it really does heal. It's just…I don't need to employ that method," Harry explained. "But I can't very well get away with doing it selectively only to women."

"You could say it only works on female physiology," Matt suggested before realizing that sounded weak even to him.

The look Spider-Man threw him had Matt realizing Spider-Man agreed on the thinness of that excuse.

"So what is your response to the healing of your eyes?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course," Matt replied.

"This will just take a second," Harry said as he brought his hands up on both sides of Matt's head by his eyes.

Harry's hands glowed and the damage was quickly repaired. Lily had already extensively scanned Matt's injury and directed Harry's abilities on how to heal the damage. Matt blinked when Harry had withdrawn his hands and looked around disoriented.

"It has been so long since I have seen things like this," Matt said as he blinked while looking around in disorientation.

"I bet," Harry said in agreement.

"Thank you," Matt said with the gratitude clear in his tone. "That doesn't seem adequate for what you just did for me."

"It's enough…trust me. I went through something similar when I gave Ben Grimm the ability to turn into human-form again," Harry explained.

"Yeah…I bet you did," Matt replied as he finally got his disorientation under control.

"Well I'll leave you to get adjusted," Harry said as he stood from that ledge. "I suggest you call up that nurse friend of yours. You have never seen a woman naked in person with that sight."

"Maybe I will do that," Matt said as he realized Harry was right.

As Harry prepared to leave he added, "Oh and Matt…you made an error on your tax return three years ago. You have an email waiting in your inbox that will tell you how to correct the mistake without the IRS finding out before they catch it in some future audit."

Matt turned to look at Spider-Man and found the world's greatest hero gone. It was then that Matt realized that Spider-Man hadn't been kidding about having looked into Matt's past. Matt just hadn't realized how deep that look had been. Matt wasn't sure if he should feel comforted or violated. Given the gratitude he felt for Spider-Man, Matt settled on comforted.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

May's Room, Parker Residence…

Fleur watched invisibly as May Parker pleasured herself while looking at images of her nephew and using a dildo that Fleur could tell was modeled after this universe's Harry Potter though slightly reduced in size. It amused Fleur greatly that one of Harry's mates had provided the dildo for May. Fleur was less amused by the fact that Harry hadn't bedded May simply because he was squeamish given the fact that she was technically his aunt in this universe, or rather Peter's aunt. Fleur was not put off in the slightest by this fact. She decided it would be up to her to intervene and get May some relief.

Fleur telepathically prompted May to get dressed in a particular dress that made May look gorgeous. May had the sudden urge to go find her nephew in his lab. Meanwhile Fleur followed along and gathered a portion of the power of her Ascended sex god of a husband which she had access to as one of his bonded.

"What are you working on, honey?" May asked as she came up behind the version of her nephew she found working in his lab.

"I'm studying an Asgardian artifact one of my companies located on Earth. It has some unusual arcane energy properties native to this universe," Harry answered as he looked up from the artifact and admired his aunt's attractive form.

May stepped closer and brushed up against her nephew, managing to rub the side of her breast against his arm as she looked at the artifact. As the visible pair flirted, Fleur concentrated on getting them both very hot and heavy. Fleur smirked as she worked her magic. She may have not been up to her husband's skill level but she was still capable of doing the job.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note Below for Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 4/29/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).

The author of _The Spider_ decided to do 3 days of updates in honor of Avengers Infinity War. I'm going to do something a little similar. You get a double-update. ***Potential Avengers Infinity War allusion to the ending. For those who haven't watched Avengers Infinity War yet…I highly suggest Googling something along the lines of Avengers Infinity War ending explained. It might help you digest the movie a little better. I saw it last night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk  
Lilandra

Aunt May Parker  
Liz Allen / Firestar

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 27

Harry's Lab

Fleur was examining the artifact which Harry had been looking at. The Asgardian object had caught her interest. While Harry's technology in this universe was advanced it was nowhere nearly as advanced as that possessed by Fleur and her Ascended family. The artifact had the ability to transport someone to the realm of Asgard but had long since lost the arcane energy level required for such a teleportation. Fleur reached down and with the help of her technology twisted her arcane energy to charge the artifact in just the right way.

 _"He never would have figured out how to do this himself,"_ Fleur told Turia.

 _"It might have taken him a long time but I believe he eventually would have figured it out,"_ Turia pointed out.

 _"Perhaps,"_ Fleur admitted. This Harry was very resourceful. _"Give me the altered coordinates."_

Turia had done some scanning in the Asgard of this universe. The replicat had located a very suitable Asgardian female for Harry. Fleur tweaked the location which the artifact known as a Wessener would drop the person transported in. Fleur then sat back to wait. It didn't take long for Harry to return to his lab.

"Let's see what secrets you have to reveal," Harry said as he returned to examining the Wessener. "Huh…the energy pattern seems to have changed while I was gone," Harry said perplexed.

 _"Not just changed,"_ Lily corrected. _"The energy signature has increased in intensity."_

Harry reached down and picked up the Wessener. Harry felt a sensation similar to a portkey but more intense and then he was gone from the lab.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Asgard – The Bed Chambers of Lady Sif

Sif was just exiting her bathing room while drying her hair when a magical discharge went off in her room and a man appeared. With super-human reflexes Sif had drawn the sword hanging on the bathroom door and held it out towards the intruder. Sif had dropped her towel and dropped into a battle stance.

Harry was stunned as he beheld the beautiful woman standing naked before him holding a sword like she knew how to use it.

"Umm…Hello," Harry said with a casual wave. "I come in peace and mean you no harm." It was a struggle but Harry was able to take his eyes off of Sif long enough to look around at the décor. "Where am I?"

Sif relaxed just a tiny bit. She was still cautious though as she raised out of her fighting stance and didn't re-sheathe her weapon. Sif then spotted the Wessenger and realized what had likely happened.

"You are on Asgard," Sif said as she retrieved her towel and brought it up around her body.

While Sif wasn't modest about her body by mortal standards she wasn't about to go running around without clothing, especially in front of such an attractive man who hadn't shared her bed.

"Ah…that makes sense. I am a friend of Thor's," Harry said hoping to smooth things over.

Sif perked up at this revelation.

"Let me dress and then we should talk," Sif said as she grabbed some clothing and vanished back into her bathroom.

It was only a few minutes later that Sif came out dressed in form-fitting leather clothes. Harry definitely liked what he was seeing. Harry was sitting in a chair that had been sitting in one corner of the large bedroom. Sif took a seat across from him in an identical chair.

"You seemed to relax when you noticed this," Harry said as he held up the Wessenger. "I take it you know what this is?"

"It is a Wessenger. It is a transportation device forged long ago and given to very few allies of Asgard. It was a way to enter Asgard in direst emergency. The way to forge Wessengers has long been forgotten but I know enough about them to be surprised that this one still had enough power after so long to transport you here," Sif said. Harry filed this revelation away for later. "How is it that you know Thor?"

"I fight alongside him in a team known as the Ultimates on Earth. It was I who broke the bindings on his powers," Harry explained. "I am called Harry Demire on Earth. What is your name?"

"I am Lady Sif," Sif replied. She stared intently at Harry. "How did you break the binding on Thor?"

The binding had been laid by Lord Odin himself as a way to teach Thor a lesson.

"It was not easy but I am very skilled at manipulating the energies that govern the universe," Harry answered without truly explaining in detail what he had done.

"You are a sorcerer," Sif said while suddenly growing weary.

Loki had left a bad taste in the mouth of all Asgardians in regard to sorcerers.

"Yes…is that a problem?" Harry asked with concern.

"I must verify your story with Heimdal but if Thor trusts you then you can be extended a measure of trust. Sorcery is not kindly looked upon here in Asgard," Sif said. Sif stood. "Come…walk with me to the Bifrost so I can speak with Heimdal." After looking Harry up and down she said, "You will need clothing to blend in with."

Lily had released cloaked probes the moment Harry had arrived and had been scanning all of the realm. Harry knew the local manor of dress. His clothes suddenly transformed into the local style.

"Is that better?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sif said. Although she was weary of sorcery Sif could certainly appreciate the utility of magically being able to transform outfits. "Stick close. Asgard is in a state of tension with a neighboring realm. Lord Odin has gone to treat with the leader of the Frost Giants."

Harry had no trouble sticking close to Sif as he followed her out of her quarters and through the city. It turned out Sif had been staying in a section of the palace. A flying sled took the pair to the Bifrost which looked to be damaged. The enchantments on the Bifrost generator were complex Harry could tell from Lily's initial scan.

"You have a guest," Heimdal said as soon as Sif walked into the Bifrost generation room.

Several Asgardian males were standing nearby examining a console of Norse runes trying to determine how to fix the damaged Bifrost.

"Yes. When was the Bifrost damaged?" Sif asked with concern.

"Just after Lord Odin left to treat with the Frost Giants," Heimdal answered. "It was a saboteur," Heimdal added grimly.

"That is not good news," Sif said just as grimly. Heimdal had not taken his eyes off of the vast void of stars that extended beyond the realm of Asgard. Heimdal was keeping an eye on Lord Odin's party. "This is a bad time to bother you but do you recognize this being?"

Heimdal glanced away from the stars briefly and looked at Harry. Heimdal had only been intending to take a cursory glance at Harry but he did a double take and looked closer.

"By the Norns," Heimdal whispered with awe. "I had not been able to see so clearly from so far away. But now," Heimdal said mostly to himself. "This is Harry, ally of Thor."

"What is it you see?" Sif asked.

Heimdal saw a being that was possibly more powerful than Lord Odin. There were so many layers to this being's existence it was hard to tell just how powerful Harry was. But when Heimdal glanced at Harry's face Heimdal decided it was not his place to reveal Harry's secrets.

"That is not my place to reveal," Heimdal said.

Heimdal turned his gaze back towards Jotunheim, the home realm of the frost giants. When he did so Heimdal's eyes again widened in shock as he saw some strange bastardized versions of Bifrost energy not nearly as clean or powerful but functional connect with multiple points within Asgard. Heimdal idly noted how some of the spacetime conduits destabilized before connecting and how others degraded likely killing some of their passengers.

"We're under attack," Harry warned even before Heimdal could.

Just as he spoke over a dozen frost giants appeared in the Bifrost chamber. Immediately the giants attacked everyone present. Harry lashed out and shattered the nearest frost giant with a jab to the sternum. Everyone was engaged. The technicians that had been working on the runes were surprised. Icy claws were gouging into Asgardian flesh as Harry leapt on the giants attacking the technicians. Harry was a whirlwind of fury as he tore through his opponents. Heimdal and Sif meanwhile were engaging eight other frost giants. Heimdal and Sif were both skilled warriors and were holding their own but so too were the frost giants sent. Harry leapt into the fray and helped finish off the remaining frost giants.

"Where did they come from?" Sif demanded as Harry rushed over to the wounded ran his hands over the wounds with glowing arcane energy bent on healing doing its work.

"From Jotunheim," Heimdal replied. "They seek to attack while Lord Odin is away. We must defend the city."

Sif glanced at Harry and could see he could obviously handle himself in a fight.

"You need to stay here and guard the Bifrost from further sabotage. I will go help fight," Sif said.

"And I'll cover your back," Harry offered.

Sif nodded in agreement with Harry and led him out onto their transport. Sif immediately took the craft towards the biggest source of conflict that she could see. The signs of battle were easily discerned by the violent clashes of light and sound occurring in various spots. When they touched down they found roughly fifty frost giants engaging the city guard. Harry and Sif immediately joined the battle. The fighting was brutal and the frost giants were well organized but Harry's help ensured the attack had no chance of success in this location.

Sif observed Harry as he fought during a brief lull in the battle where she was fighting. He deflected the spears of two frost giants with a sweep of his arm just enough so that they wouldn't run him through and then leapt over the giants in a flip that had him landing behind them. Then Harry delivered two jabs to the backs of the enemy and caused them to shatter. He moved on to help a group of three city guardsmen that had been besieged by twice as many frost giants. His webbing and fists flew with equal frequency. He was truly a terror to the enemy.

Just then the battle changed for the worst for Asgard as a frost giant came out wielding a powerful ancient object.

"The Cask of Always Winter," Sif had just enough time to shout in warning before the leader of the attack, a frost giant named Sekrin, unleashed a wave of frost energy at a group of five city guard.

The five members of the city guard were frozen solid in nearly an instant. Then Sekrin's gaze focused on Sif. Sekrin aimed the cask at her and opened it. Sif thought that this was her time. She thought she was going to die. Then Harry was standing in front of her pressing his back against her. A blast of coldness hit her and it felt like all the heat in her body was being sucked out of her. A brilliant blue light was visible around Harry. The only heat Sif could feel was coming from Harry. She pressed herself against his back trying to derive some heat out of him in shear preservation. Sif wasn't sure how long she remained with her body molded to Harry's back but then there was the sound of something shattering and a wash of heat.

Harry turned and held Sif against him as she shivered.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Sif.

Sif looked up at the man who had undoubtedly just saved her life and possibly that of all of Asgard. Against the power of the Cask of Always Winter without Odin or Thor present it was very likely that Asgard would have fallen.

"Yes…thanks to you," Sif said as she stared up at his brilliant green eyes.

Sif felt the urge to kiss Harry but any chance of acting it was destroyed by the sound of the wounded guardsmen nearby. Sif broke from his embrace reluctantly and saw her wounded fellow Asgardians. Sif saw the Cask floating in a sphere of fire which seemed to hold contain the power of the Cask. Sif looked at Harry with wide eyes in amazement that he had managed to do that.

"Come on…let's see to the wounded and finish this fight," Harry urged.

Sif nodded and they went to it.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Sif was excited. Tomorrow should we be returning to Midgard with Harry. With his help the Bifrost had been repaired and Lord Odin had returned to Asgard. Odin had rewarded Harry with the title of Asgardian Friend which carried weight throughout the nine realms. Harry had also been awarded land in Asgard. Sif had been charged with maintaining relations with Asgard's newest friend in his native realm of Midgard. This was a task she was very interested in seeing complete. The fact that she had entertained a romantic interest for her savior since the Battle for the Cask might have had something to do with her eagerness. Sleep would be very difficult for Sif that night but perhaps some self-stimulation to thoughts of a certain green eyed man would help.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Institute

Harry's eyes opened up as he felt an entity trying to attack the mental shields protecting Ororo. The dark skinned beauty was still sleeping but did stir slightly and snuggled into him.

 _"What was it?"_ Harry asked Lily who was communicating with Ororo's bio-net A.I. Casky.

 _"It was another dimensional entity living in a mental realm. It fled the moment Casky tried to respond,"_ Lily answered. _"We will keep an eye out for it."_

Harry nodded and held Ororo. He didn't need to sleep, especially since other versions of him were holding his other mates and sleeping. This version of Harry watched over Ororo throughout the remainder of the night. Nothing would harm her.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Triskelion

Harry and Jean watched as Bishop destabilized the containment field holding Nathaniel Essex A.K.A. Sinister imprisoned. Bishop was invisible but the level of invisibility he utilized was easy for Harry's technology to penetrate. The invisibility technology Harry was using was on a whole other level also making himself and Jean intangible. The couple watched as Bishop unknowingly helped Sinister escape the Triskelion.

 _"I've got him,"_ Jean sent to her boyfriend as she projected an illusion to Sinister that he was already hunting down and killing mutant targets.

 _"And I've got Apocalypse,"_ Harry said.

Each time an illusionary mutant was "killed" Harry with Lily's help fed the same type of energy that comprised a being's soul shaped to perfectly mimic the essence of the slain mutant. Mutant essences had enhancements which the being that was currently using Essex fed off of. This being was known as Apocalypse. Harry and Jean watched as Essex collected ten mutant souls one by one. Jean was manipulating Sinister's mind while Harry was making sure telepathically that his mate wasn't detected by Apocalypse. Harry wouldn't have been capable of doing this without Lily enhancing his telepathic abilities. Her ability to mimic just about anything and multitask was unparalleled.

Bishop stood back and watched as Sinister claimed the tenth mutant life. This plan he and Cable had come up with risky Bishop knew but at least now Apocalypse would turn at a point they knew about and in a host they knew about. Bishop watched grimly as Sinister glowed brightly and rose up into the air. The process only took a matter of minutes but eventually the familiar horrifying form of the mutant Apocalypse resolved itself.

 _"The level of power I can feel coming off of him,"_ Jean said to Harry in alarm.

 _"Is considerable,"_ Harry agreed while taking Jean's hand in his. _"But not unbeatable. Alone you are almost a match for him in terms of power. With the training I have been giving you I would put good odds that your technique could allow you to beat him. If you caught him by surprise I think you could take him hands down."_

 _"I love you,"_ Jean sent before kissing Harry.

Having Harry with her gave Jean so much more confidence than without him. She just felt safe with him. She knew that despite the entity that had just been reborn before them that Harry would never let her come to any true harm.

Harry returned the kiss and conveyed his love for the gorgeous young woman in his arms through their telepathic connection. Harry had been preparing her to fight opponents like Apocalypse without any help on his part. He did this not because he thought he would be leaving her but just in case he was ever forced to leave her. Harry's separation from Fleur, Hermione, and Nym had taught him much about how unexpected life could be even given how old he was. Despite this uncertainty Harry felt more confident than ever in his ability to keep his mates safe. He was undertaking research into mapping the multiverse so he could locate his lost loves and make sure that if he had to traverse universes again he wouldn't get lost and could return to his new home.

Several police cars were the first to arrive on the scene. The officers immediately opened fire.

"Your existence is meaningless," Apocalypse said before throwing a car at the police officers.

Faster than Apocalypse could perceive, Harry had replaced the officers with convincing illusions. To Apocalypse it looked like the officers had been crushed. The civilians nearby began to flee in terror.

"Run and cower," Apocalypse called. "You are beneath my notice."

 _"Obviously not since he is talking to them,"_ Jean pointed out.

A smaller group of the X-Men happened to be running a training drill nearby. Bishop was with them and teleported the group to the scene. In addition to Bishop, the group included Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Psylocke, and Dazzler.

"Who the fuck are you?" Logan asked.

 _"Should we intervene?"_ Jean asked. _"He is out of their league."_

 _"Let them try their hand. I will intervene covertly to make sure they aren't killed. They need to improve too,"_ Harry said.

"I am your new master, child," Apocalypse replied. "Bow down before me and you shall live."

"This is how I bow," Logan said as he launched himself at Apocalypse with claws extended.

Apocalypse began to grow larger while raising his arm to deflect Wolverine's claws. Several slashed were formed on Apocalypse's arm but they didn't seem to harm him much.

"Your DNA sings to me, child," Apocalypse said. Apocalypse swatted Logan aside and said, "I will take your healing ability as my own and you shall be the first to fall."

Logan bounced back up and managed to dart under Apocalypse's next swipe before jabbing the claws on his left arm into Apocalypse's neck.

"You talked too much, bub," Wolverine said while expecting his opponent was already dead.

Apocalypse grabbed Wolverine around the waist and tore Wolverine back which also left Wolverine's arm claws and all sticking into Apocalypse's neck. Apocalypse tossed Wolverine into a parked car and tossed the arm after Wolverine.

"This is the most powerful mutant you will ever face," Bishop warned. "We must work together," Bishop said as he tapped out a control sequence on one of his devices attached to his arm.

An energy wave originating with Bishop swept over the group which caused Apocalypse to focus on Bishop.

"The singing of your DNA has stopped," Apocalypse said. "Curious…who are you?"

Bishop didn't answer. Instead he gestured to his comrades using a signal they had trained in. Bishop had just signaled that Apocalypse was an Omega class threat. A second hand gesture signaled that telepathy wouldn't work on the target so Psylocke manifested her psi-blade.

At another Dazzler and Storm unleashed their ranged attacks in a brilliant assault of light and the terrible energy Dazzler had only recently started to gain skill in projecting. The moment the two let up on their attacks, Apocalypse was hit with assaults from Beast, Bishop, and Psylocke. Apocalypse looked annoyed but the moment the three close range attacks ended he was hit with another blast from Storm and Dazzler. Apocalypse staggered a bit but recovered fast. Apocalypse surged forward and snatched up Bishop before squeezing Bishop.

Bishop gasped in pain and was barely saved by a furious assault from Storm. Storm unleashed hurricane force winds condensed into a tiny sphere that hit the arm holding Bishop captive. Beast snatched Bishop back away from Apocalypse the moment Bishop had been released. Apocalypse shook out his tingling arm and looked closely at Storm.

It was at this point that several other groups could be observed arriving including the Fantastic Four and a S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team. Apocalypse looked at all those arrayed before him and smirked confidently.

"Don't look so confident asshole," Storm said. "You are about to get your ass kicked."

Ororo and Betsy had been able to see Harry and Jean all along. Almost going unnoticed a temporal portal opened up half a block away and discharged two armored figures. Inside the armor was Charles Xavier and Cable.

"Bold words with little action," Apocalypse replied.

The action came as all of the parties attacked at once. Apocalypse staggered under the assault but managed to grab several individuals and hurl them into their compatriots. Apocalypse's ability to control mutants then came into play as the Morlocks came bursting out of the sewer and engaged the X-Men, S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team, and Fantastic Four. Harry and his allies had been working on coaxing the Morlocks out of the sewer system and improving their living conditions. It had been slow going work.

Charles stepped forward. Jean and Harry both sensed as Xavier extended his telepathy forwards and nullified Apocalypse's DNA control power slowly but surely.

"We're going to end you," Cable told Apocalypse as he stepped up next to Charles and fired an energy beam from a wrist-mounted-platform at Apocalypse.

The beam struck on Apocalypse's armor and appeared to do nothing at first. Then within a few moments the armor started to blacken and burn. Apocalypse leapt forward despite the beam and caught Xavier and Cable by the neck with his large hands. The Morlocks had momentarily stopped fighting thanks to Xavier but now they returned to attacking the world's defenders.

 _"Now?"_ Jean asked her mate.

 _"Now,"_ Harry answered.

Jean's invisibility vanished as her body seemed to burst into flames. In the initial outburst from Jean the flames of the Phoenix burned so hot they would have left a huge scorch mark on the surrounding area. But Harry dampened this effect. Jean was still working on some aspects of her Phoenix enhanced abilities. Harry had been working with Phoenix to more seamlessly blend the powers of Jean and Phoenix.

"Now Apocalypse you shall burn by the power of Phoenix," Jean called in a voice that carried more than just sound.

Jean's voice managed to convey terrible might. She was naked beauty incarnate like this. It looked like Jean's clothing had burned away. Harry couldn't help but take a moment to admire the woman he loved. Apocalypse was staring up at her too. Harry and Jean both sensed a twinge of fear from Apocalypse but he refused to outwardly show it.

"Oh yes…major ass-kicking," Ororo whispered.

At the first sight of Phoenix, Sue began erecting a barrier shield around the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents because she knew this fight was going to get dirty. The sheer power Phoenix was putting off was something even the humans in the area could sense with their limited senses. Jean hovered there staring down at the scene and flicked her wrist. Apocalypse's grip on Xavier and Cable was broken and the two men dropped to the ground. Killing the monster wouldn't be quite so easy. The alien armor the entity known as Apocalypse was wearing was very advanced. But Jean was very powerful on an order of magnitude greater.

"The power in you…I sense it is mutant and…something else," Apocalypse said.

"You sense divinity," Jean replied. "The fact that you are not afraid leads me to believe you are a fool violent one."

Apocalypse lashed out and grabbed Jean around the waist. He attempted to use his armor to drain Jean's power. Jean's aura of fire and power exploded outwards blasting Apocalypse back.

"I will command you like I have commanded all," Apocalypse said as he crawled to his knees.

Jean was drunk on a rush of power but she remembered her training. She stayed at a distance from her foe.

"I know what is in your mind violent one. You believe yourself to be a reincarnation returned to life and destined to rule all. You are wrong," Jean said.

Jean's fiery power manifested in a form identical to her own projected out in front of her. Meanwhile Harry's magic washed over her and concealed the real Jean from sight. It appeared as if Jean got closer to Apocalypse but really she stayed back.

"This isn't possible," Apocalypse whispered in horror as his armor started to melt slightly.

"Anything is possible," Jean said.

Apocalypse appeared to be weakening under Jean's onslaught but then he surged forward lunching himself upwards to deliver a double-fisted strike that would have sent Jean hurtling backwards. Instead Apocalypse blew through the fiery illusion that was Jean. The fire coalesced into a spear of pure burning light hotter than any star which shot forth and pierced through the left shoulder of Apocalypse's armor. Apocalypse cried out as he fell back clutching his shoulder. The armor had some self-mending properties which slowly caused the hole in the shoulder and armor to close up with a lesser patch. Apocalypse glared at Jean with pure hate.

"I will kill you," Apocalypse promised.

"I don't think so," Jean said as she gestured with both of her hands towards Apocalypse and caused fire to manifest around him in an ever-brightening sphere that engulfed Apocalypse completely.

Apocalypse writhed from the heat and screamed.

"Please, I beg you," Apocalypse called after perhaps thirty seconds of this assault.

Jean glanced back at Harry but saw no expression on his features telling her what to do either way. Jean knew this was her test. She could end the threat or let him live. But if she destroyed the armor Apocalypse would be diminished to the point that he shouldn't trouble humanity further. Jean let the fusion sphere collapse which revealed a humanoid looking male lying in the ruins of the armor. Apocalypse was a mutant beneath the alien armor. Jean ripped the armor away with her telekinesis and sent it hurtling away out of sight. The armor would be launched through time and space into the nearest black hole.

It was then that Jean felt her lover's pride in her and affection through the telepathic connection they shared.

 _"I will handle him from here,"_ Harry said as he stepped forward and gestured at the mutant Apocalypse.

 _"Thank you,"_ Jean said as she allowed her fire to fade and her clothes to return to her form.

Harry stepped closer and pulled Jean against his side. She laid her head against his shoulder and just enjoyed his embrace. Jean wasn't tired physically. But it could be a little emotionally tiring to restrain that much power.

"What now?" Johnny asked.

"Well…that was one hell of a fight," Harry said. "So I think one hell of a party should be thrown after we get this mess cleaned up."

"Who's buying?" Johnny asked.

"Me of course," Harry said with a grin.

This actually managed to get a smile out of all the superheroes present. The world would continue. Apocalypse unlike his name would suggest would not be the end. Xavier had slipped away with Cable during the end of the fight.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Spider-Man's Tower

"Harry, I have been living on Midgard for a month by your calendar now," Sif said as she paused between bites of her dinner. "You have shown me much of your world. But there is something else I wish to learn of."

Harry had devoted one of his duplicates to seeing to Sif's needs. Most often they dined with just the two of them on his penthouse floor of the skyscraper where his business was run out of. Sometimes they had dined with some of Harry's lovers.

"What is that?" Harry asked while curious of what Sif was interested in.

The Asgardian beauty had soaked up everything Harry had shown her. They had been getting to know one another over the course of their explorations of Earth and their meals together. Sif had learned of some of the trials Sif had faced growing up to become perhaps the greatest warrior woman in Asgard. He had likewise revealed some of the challenges he had faced in his home universe. Both of them were quite ancient so hadn't even covered a tiny fraction of their lives. But they had covered the overview.

"Earth's courtship and mating rituals," Sif said which caused Harry to pause in bringing another bite to his mouth and set his fork down thoughtfully.

"Is there someone in particular you wish me to teach you this information for?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sif replied with perfect calm. Sif had learned that bluntness would get her what she desired far faster than any other tactic. "You," Sif said while looking Harry intently in the eye.

Harry and Sif each sat on the end of a long table.

"I take it this is what you were talking so intently with Jean about the other day?" Harry asked.

"I was asking her the nature of your relationship with your lovers. Jean explained how it works in detail but didn't state how the relationships were established," Sif explained.

"And you're ok with that relationship arrangement?" Harry clarified.

"Yes…I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't," Sif said. Sif had thought a lot about it. She had never pictured herself in such a relationship but then again she had never imagined a man like Harry. "Will you show me?"

Harry laid his hand on the table and channeled magic into it. The long table slowly shrunk and Harry's chair moved with it. Within moments Harry was sitting directly beside Sif close enough for their legs to be touching. Harry reached out and took Sif's hand. She seemed fine with this.

"Courtship on Earth involves getting to know one another and becoming good companions. It also involves a growing level of physical affection that starts off as small as hand-holding, hugging, or short kisses," Harry explained. "It progresses naturally from there over a period of time that both partners are comfortable with."

Sif puzzled that response out for a moment before saying, "So the only part we are missing has been the physical affection."

Harry nodded. Sif slowly leaned in to test the waters while looking into Harry's eyes. When he didn't draw back she closed her eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry returned the kiss and then drew back with a gentle warm smile for Sif. They continued to hold hands while they resumed eating. Their conversation picked up with Sif asking more about the couples she had observed during her time on Earth. It was a small shift in their dynamics that would spell major changes in the future.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Sif entered the gym Harry had told her was in the building and found it was already occupied by an athletic looking brown haired woman. Sif would guess this young woman was in her late teenage years.

"Hi," Jessica greeted as she set down the dumbbell carrying the weight of a small car. "My name is Jessica Drew. Harry told me you might be stopping by and wanted me to help you get acclimated to the setup here."

"I am Sif," Sif said as she walked further into the large gym and looked around at all of the foreign exercise equipment. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jessica smiled as Sif paused looking around long enough to shake her hand. Sif was as attractive as Harry had said.

"So what type of training do you usually do?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Usually weapons practice, running, and sparring with the other Asgardian warriors," Sif explained. "We also do exercises which Harry explained to me on Earth are called push-ups, chin-ups, sit-ups, and variations on these."

Jessica was thoughtful for a while as she looked around at the equipment.

"We can do that here too. I may not be quite as strong as an Asgardian but I make up for it in agility," Jessica said. "Would you like to try out some of this equipment first?"

"I would be interested if you can show me how," Sif replied.

Jessica led Sif over to a machine that pressed downwards with varying weight.

"This one is called a vertical press. It is fairly simple but you basically just withstand the downwards force for a minute at a time. Harry said he programmed in strength levels for an Asgardian female. Just stand here and press up like this," Jessica said as she demonstrated.

Sif nodded and did so. Sif was wearing a tight workout uniform that Harry had provided. Jessica definitely liked what she saw while activating Asgardian Female Level 1 in the press' control console. Sif only showed moderate strain with the level one setting.

"That was vigorous but I can take more," Sif announced when the minute was up and the press had retracted.

 _"I'll bet you can,"_ Jessica thought amusedly. Since she had started exploring her sexuality with Harry, MJ, and his other lovers she had found herself libidinous quite often. Harry had known this and when he had talked about Sif's desire to start exercising at dinner the night before Jessica had jumped at the chance to get in early with the dark haired Asgardian. Aloud Jessica said, "Alright…I'm taking it to Level 2. Here it comes."

Sif nodded and grunted when the press dropped again. Sif was sweating by the time she progressed to Level 3 and there were twenty levels programmed in for her.

"So how do you know Harry?" Sif inquired as she was shown another piece of equipment.

"Harry is my boyfriend. I am actually a clone of Peter Parker," Jessica said which caused Sif to look at her in startled surprise. "Obviously the scientists who created me decided to mess around a bit."

Sif had been dating Harry long enough to know about his Peter Parker identity.

"I hadn't realized mortal science had progressed so much already," Sif said.

Asgardians weren't truly immortal but they were considered practically so by most of the universe. The two women chatted and got to know one another as they exercised for the next several hours. It was a good start.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Jessica's Quarters Beneath the Parker Residence

"I don't understand," Sif said as she sat back in her chair after watching a very short yet very interesting video on an internet site Jessica had called Facebook. "Humans like that exist?"

"Yes," Jessica said. "Unfortunately," She added.

The video had shown a man with his head tilted back so that he was facing the ceiling. In his mouth was a hot dog he was holding vertical. Another man held a broadsword horizontally and made a horizontal swipe trying to cut the hot dog in half. It was obvious both men were drunk from the swaying in their body movement. The act had resulted in the nose of the man with the hot dog being partially sliced off.

"How is such idiocy allowed to survive?" Sif questioned turning to Jessica with a very earnest expression of confusion.

"There was a famous scientist named Charles Darwin. He believed that such individuals would eliminate themselves from the gene pool at a young age by some stupid act. But society is there to catch and protect as many people as it can. So people like that…survive," Jessica explained.

"This Darwin sounded like an observant mortal," Sif said. "Show me more of this internet."

Jessica nodded and continued to show Sif what could be found on the internet. When Sif discovered pornography she was simultaneously intrigued and repelled.

"Yeah…most of this stuff is really fake but a lot of guys watch it," Jessica explained. "I used to watch it…or rather I remember watching it when I was a guy."

"That would be very strange to experience both male and female perspectives," Sif said. "Do not videos like these bring about unrealistic expectations?"

"Yes…but guys are fascinated by the visual…what they can see. So these videos really appeal to them," Jessica explained. "Plus these videos combined with masturbation serve as an outlet. Our media has figured out that sex sells. They dress up super attractive women in makeup and expensive clothes and literally define beauty and attractiveness. So people try to attain these things. It's a business."

"Cultural manipulation on a massive level," Sif mused. "It is no wonder Midgard is in such turmoil. What can be done to correct it?"

"Harry has been thinking about it. He is considering having his A.I.'s go in and destroy all pornography available digitally. There is still pornography available in other formats such as DVD. But he would still eliminate most of it. Part of the issue is that in small doses pornography is manageable by some people. Some couples even watch it together. So the issue of its harmfulness is clouded. Harry is still trying to decide if he wants to take the web-nuke approach as he calls it," Jessica answered.

Sif pondered this information for a while.

"Human society has grown complex. Back when I visited Earth last humans did not have as many options for their attention," Sif said.

"I would enjoy hearing about your past visits," Jessica said.

Sif regaled her friend with tales of her past visits to Earth. They both learned quite a bit that day as they usually did when they spent time together.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 ** _Warning Smut Scene Lead-In_**

Liz was so hot for Harry at that moment she needed him inside of her. She had never wanted any male as much as she wanted him.

Harry could sense this and tore her pants free followed by her panties without apparent effort. As his hand cupped her molten sex she reached for his zipper and managed to work it down and his button open quickly. Harry shucked his pants and boxers at the same time telekinetically and Liz's tiny hand wrapped around his hard prick.

"Oh…I don't know if I can fit that in me," Liz whispered as she experienced his girth for the first time. "This is much bigger than any of my toys."

"It'll fit," Harry assured. "Trust me."

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End for How to Find Erotic Version)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Liz woke up entwined with a warm body. She opened her eyes and gazed up at the face of her wonderful boyfriend. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. She stared up at him and just took the time to drink in his gorgeousness. She felt a burning ache between her thighs from their passionate union the night before. Liz's mind then went to the mutant power he had awakened within her during their union. Liz now saw why Harry had gone out of his way to get her over her fears about mutation. It was more than just because of all the mutants around Harry. It was because deep down Liz realized he had known she was a latent mutant. And she thought maybe he had known.

In the time Harry had been her boyfriend Liz's feelings for him had grown into a deep love that filled her with warmth and a feeling of belonging. She belonged to him. Liz leaned forward and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. He opened his eyes and smiled into the kiss. Liz drew back after several moments and propped her head up on her hand with her arm on his chest.

"How long have you known?" Liz asked.

Harry's hands slid down to her hips. His touch caused Liz to shift slightly with her sex against his thigh.

"That you were a mutant?" Harry clarified. Liz nodded. "Since soon after I met you," Harry admitted.

"Thank you for helping me to accept it," Liz said. "And thank you for last night."

Harry chuckled and said with an amused smile, "You never have to thank a guy for making love to you Liz. You are gorgeous inside and out."

"Hmm…if anyone would know it would be you," Liz said teasingly. Her amusement dimmed just slightly and she added, "I'm mostly thanking you because I know if it had been with any other man my first time wouldn't have been that enjoyable."

"If it had been any other man it wouldn't have been as enjoyable no matter how many times you did that," Harry said with his voice deepening and his hands shifting to cup her butt.

Liz's breathe hitched as she felt Harry's manhood harden against her. She took him in hand and lightly stroked him.

"Cocky aren't we," Liz whispered. She wanted him again already. "That's ok…I like cock…y," She whispered as her face drew closer to his and she licked her lips.

With a growl Harry rolled Liz onto her back and returned to her embrace. Her surprised squeal turned to a deep and satisfied moan as they became one again. No more words were needed for many hours as the couple chose to express their passionate love for one another physically rather than verbally. Liz proved to Harry just how thoroughly she loved his cock…y attitude.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 5/20/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).


	28. Chapter 28

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk  
Lilandra

Aunt May Parker  
Liz Allen / Firestar

Betsy Braddock / Psylocke

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 28

Harry sat up in bed suddenly startled. MJ sat up next to him.

"What is it?" MJ asked in alarm.

MJ noticed her boyfriend was breathing hard and looked ready to fight a war. Given how much it took to get him looking like this she was rightfully freaked out.

Harry sat back against the pillows and said, "A nightmare. It involved the war in my home universe."

MJ turned on her side facing Harry and looked at him while snuggling up against him.

"I thought it was another alien invasion or something," MJ said. "Tell me about the nightmare?"

Harry wrapped his arm around the redhead and pulled her tighter against his side.

"It was early days in the Karisiam war. Earth had a colony about 230 light-years from Earth. There were maybe 80,000 colonists living on Terraka outpost," Harry explained. "They had signaled distress back to Earth. By the time we got there it was too late. Only it was also an ambush for our small fleet. I was with the ground forces. The enemy ships jumped out fleet while ground forces seemingly came out of nowhere and engaged us. They had destroyed the colonists so I destroyed them," Harry explained.

"What else is bothering you?" MJ asked as Harry paused thoughtfully.

"Fleur," Harry said.

"Fleur as in Fleur one of the three loves of your first life?" MJ asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry replied. "In my dream Fleur was calmly walking among the remains of Terraka outpost. Only Fleur was never there."

MJ was silent as she thought over this.

"What do you think it means?" MJ asked finally. "I've got nothing."

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Her presence in the dream was reassuring…but it also made me miss her, Hermione, and Nym terribly."

"It was the war memories that woke you up then?" MJ said.

"That combined with the longing for those three," Harry answered.

"I know we can't hope to have the connection you have with those three after so short a time but I and your other ladies are here for you," MJ said as she hugged Harry tighter.

"It helps," Harry said. "It really does."

MJ just laid there and talked with Harry until he calmed down. It didn't take long. Harry had learned how to calm himself after living so long. He was generally the stable rock for his younger lovers to rely upon. But despite his long life even Harry experienced the occasional bout of uncertainty. Life wouldn't be life without uncertainty.

Harry stared down at MJ as she slept and thought of how incredibly lucky he had been in life. Harry didn't realize it but Fleur was sitting watching him thoughtfully.

 _"You my gorgeous Harry are more insightful and sensitive than I thought,"_ Fleur thought to herself. Despite all of her cloaking technology Harry had sensed her presence. His bio-net A.I. and technology couldn't sense Fleur. But Harry's innate arcane energy and perhaps the connection he shared with Fleur had allowed him to detect the fringes of her presence. _"Soon…soon you will be back together with us."_

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Sif's Rooms…

Sif sat in her boyfriend's lap in the sitting room of her apartment suite. His arms were wrapped around her. She felt his hardness pressed against her rump but not in an uncomfortable way. Jessica had taught Sif more about Earth courtship rituals than anyone. Sif and Harry had just engaged in what Jessica had termed making-out and heavy petting. Sif had been ready to go further but sensed that Harry had wanted to take his time with her. She had truly climaxed just from his hands upon her without ever touching her sex. She was just enjoying her time with him and living in the moment.

"This is truly another universe?" Sif asked as she watched the WWH feed holographically projected before them.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "These events would have taken place had I not been present in this universe."

"This Green Goblin appears a formidable opponent," Sif noted as she watched Norman Osborn Senior in full green goblin form battling it out on a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier with a red goblin that was Harry Osborn Junior. Peter Parker was also involved in that fight. "And in that place you look so small. I mean I have been told about the difference in beings between that version of you and you…but I didn't realize how much change was involved."

"That's why I like to show my partners these feeds," Harry explained.

"And where am I in that universe?" Sif questioned.

"It would appear you are still on Asgard. I cannot figure out what change I caused to bring me to you on Asgard," Harry answered.

Sif had her left arm wrapped around the back of Harry's neck. She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"It was a gift from the Norns," Sif suggested. "Whatever it is I am glad you were brought to me," She said before kissing him lightly.

Sif's attention returned to the feed and she gasped when Norman killed his son. Harry's expression darkened.

"He was a truly twisted soul," Harry said.

"How did you tame him in this universe?" Sif questioned.

"With telepathy and arcane energy," Harry replied. "I also removed his testicles."

Sif gaped at Harry for a moment before letting out a cackling laugh.

"I did not think it of a man to do that to another man ever no matter the circumstances," Sif said.

"Some men deserve it," Harry said darkly.

Sif could see his mood was a bit sour so wiggled her bum against his hardness. This instantly did the trick and turned Harry's attention back to her.

"No brooding," Sif said teasingly.

"Jessica is having an interesting influence on you my dear," Harry said just as teasingly.

"She is a good friend," Sif said as she traced the curve of his jaw-line. Sif's attention was no longer held by the WWH feed. A playful smirk blossomed on Sif's features. "Come…let us go swimming in the pool. I would like to show you the…bikini…Jessica has helped me pick out." The word _bikini_ was unfamiliar to Sif. But if Harry was a good judge he would say she knew the effect it would have on his libido. "I think you will like it."

Sif got up and sashayed her hips towards the bedroom to retrieve her bikini. Harry may want to go slow with her but Sif was going to have fun testing his resolve in that course of action.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"This was a fantastic idea," Liz said as she snuggled up against Harry.

"Totally," MJ agreed as she snuggled against her own version of Harry.

Several versions of Harry were sitting around the crackling campfire each snuggled up with a cute young woman.

"If nothing else the WWH feed gives us good ideas," Kitty suggested.

"Yes…and it made me appreciate so much how I was introduced to my powers," Liz said as she extended her foot into the flame of the fire and ignited only her lower leg. She stared at the flames in amused fascination. "I much prefer Harry's method over what happened without him here."

Without Harry present Liz had gone through painful hot flashes and bouts of nausea as her mutant abilities had emerged. And finally she had caught fire on the beach at this very fire.

"I definitely appreciate not having to work at that dead-end job," MJ said. "Thank you Harry."

"No problem," Harry said amused. "You are an excellent employee," He said before whispering, "And an even better girlfriend."

"Speaking of girlfriends…maybe we should get Kenny a girlfriend. He is a pretty good guy," Kitty suggested.

"What about Bianca," Liz suggested. "Steve and she broke up last month."

"She would take some prompting," MJ suggested.

"So will Kenny but I think it will be workable," Harry said.

"Are we so bored now that we are playing matchmaker?" Kitty questioned.

"Never bored," Liz said. "We are just able to manage more now that we have these nifty A.I. assistants."

"You should run for president Harry," Kitty suggested.

"Woh…that seems kind of random," Harry said. "What brought that on?"

"Oh…I was just thinking how a lot of these politicians these days seem like tools and that you would make a good president," Kitty told her boyfriend.

"It would be a lot easier to just to bend the current president to my will," Harry pointed out.

"True," Kitty said.

"But I don't want to go about fixing everything. I'll leave it be for now," Harry mused.

"In other words he doesn't want to be president," MJ translated with a laugh.

"Who wants to parade around in a business suit. Superhero suits are much better…especially on you ladies," Harry said.

"Hmm…you are more _active_ right after one of our costumed fights," Liz noted.

"What can I say. It's the adrenaline, seeing the women I love showing off their tight curves, and the animation enhancing things," Harry replied.

"I've heard you tell us this universe is animated before. I guess I can't understand the difference between animated and non-animated. Is there a way you can show us?" MJ asked.

Harry thought about it and asked Lily, _"Can you refine it?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Lily said.

Harry began calling up arcane energy from his core and twisted it. Lily did the rest. The spell exploded out from him a moment later and a sphere of power formed thirty feet around the group. Laying there were non-animated versions of everyone.

"Freaky," MJ said as she looked at her own hand before looking up at Harry.

Harry conjured mirrors so the ladies could all see themselves.

"I see what you mean. This is less bright and vibrant but interesting," Kitty said.

Just then there was a surge in the energy matrix of the spell Lily was maintaining and a familiar woman blinked into existence momentarily.

"I knew it," Harry said as he focused his power on where the woman had been and poured his focus into an energy matrix to destabilize cloaking.

The thing about cloaking technology was that there was only so much it could do to hide something. Harry knew what he had seen and wasn't going to be deterred. Fleur knew she could escape but Harry had already seen her. She dropped the cloak.

"Fleur?" Liz said in confusion.

Harry stared intently at one of the loves of his life.

"Why have you remained hidden?" Harry asked getting straight to the heart of the matter. "And where are Hermione and Nym?"

"They are in another universe," Fleur said as she decided how much to tell Harry.

Part of the whole idea of the method Fleur and her sister-wives had come up with for Seed Verses was to wait a long time to tell the native Harry's about their divine nature if ever.

"And…" Harry prompted as he began to worry something had gone horribly wrong.

"Harry," Fleur said as she stepped closer. "I am the Fleur you have always known and loved. I am also more."

Fleur was really close in Harry's personal space now. He was staring down intently into her eyes. He reached out and cupped her cheek before telepathically entering her mind. Harry found everything he expected, the familiar intimacy of Fleur's mental embrace. He also found a portion of her mind he couldn't access. It only took a gentle brush against the mental barrier to realize that even at his full power he couldn't breach that barrier.

"It is you," Harry said. "But what has happened?"

"There is more in the multiverse than you can possibly imagine. Can you just trust me? I can't tell you for now but I might someday," Fleur said.

Harry thought about asking if she couldn't tell him or wouldn't. But Harry decided pretty quickly that it didn't matter. He trusted Fleur. His lips met hers in a kiss that tore a moan from her throat. Harry had answered her question.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he drew back from the kiss.

"And I you," Fleur answered. "I should have known better than to try to enter this spell. It destabilized my cloaking field for only a second."

"How long have you been following me?" Harry asked.

"For a while," Fleur said. "Hermione and Nym don't know I have found you. You seem to be having so much fun in this universe," She said as she glanced at Liz, MJ, and Kitty. "I didn't want to spoil the fun by showing up before you could get settled."

"You could never spoil the fun. So I take it you aren't upset," Harry said while meaning his other companions. Fleur gave him an amused look. Long ago Harry and his lovers had discussed the possibility of bringing in more women and had agreed to it being ok. "Right. Stupid question."

"I'm just glad you aren't alone," Fleur said.

"Hi. I'm MJ," MJ greeted while holding out her hand.

Fleur pulled MJ into a hug and said with a grin, "Oh trust me I know who you are MJ. It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Fleur exchanged greetings with the other two.

"Will Hermione and Nym be coming here soon?" Liz asked curiously.

Fleur was silent as she thought about that. She looked up at Harry who still hadn't released her. It was clear he was curious about her answer as well.

"Let me think about that," Fleur finally replied.

Liz opened her mouth to ask a follow-up question but then apparently thought better of it because she closed her mouth.

"Sorry…we don't know what we shouldn't ask about," Kitty said.

Fleur threw the younger woman a warm smile and said, "It's alright. You can ask anything but I might not be willing to answer."

"How many times have you had sex with Harry?" MJ blurted out.

Everyone else stared at MJ in surprise and then Fleur before Fleur laughed.

"I think I'm going to like you a lot," Fleur told MJ. "Well you tend to lose count. But we've been together for over a million years and did it at least once a day. So at least 365 million times is the answer I suppose."

"That is crazy," Liz said. "How long will you be sticking around?"

Fleur looked thoughtful before answering, "Well like Harry I can be in multiple places at one time. So I'm here to stay."

Harry's grin at this had Fleur reaching up on her tip-toes and kissing her companion.

"Speaking of that ability…I think it's time we go get reacquainted," Harry suggested.

"I've been here five minutes and already you can't keep your hands off of me Potter," Fleur teased.

"You bet," Harry agreed.

Fleur just laughed and disappeared. MJ, Liz, and Kitty just assumed Fleur was off with another version of Harry. Their assumption was correct.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Fleur ran her fingers through Harry's hair as she laid on her back with his head cradled on her chest. He was a very skilled lover. Native-Harry wasn't as skilled and didn't have the stamina of her first husband but Fleur still found the love-making they had just partaken in to be wonderful. She hadn't planned on revealing herself but now that she had she was glad it had happened. She would be able to interact with those she had been observing on a more personal level. Fleur realized she would also have to alter how she had planned on handling this universe. Harry didn't know of her true nature but he did know she had things she was keeping from him and that she was more powerful than him. One thing was for sure…things would be very interesting from here on out. Fleur continued to run her hands over her second husband as he slept a sated sleep and thought about this new aspect of her life. Harry would later reflect upon that time as the best sleep of his life. In more than a million years of existence that said something.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Betsy stood naked as the day she was born staring out at the alien world visible through the large windows made of a polymer stronger than anything Earth would produce for centuries to come.

 _"This form feels so strange after so long in my other form,"_ Betsy said to her bio-net A.I. Arya.

 _"That will pass with time,"_ Arya replied.

Betsy glanced back at Harry sleeping in her bed. She had just shown him how grateful she was for his most recent gift. Harry had gifted her a nanite implant which would allow her to shift back and forth between her new body and her old body in form and function. Now that she had a choice and had experienced sex so recently in both forms she found she enjoyed being able to shift back and forth.

Betsy's gaze swept back to staring out at the Martian landscape through her window of the quarters she shared with Harry on the Mars complex. Betsy was currently on a bit of a vacation from her duties as an X-Men after the fight with apocalypse. Harry was showing her some of the sights of the red planet. Though, in truth they had spent a lot more time in bed than exploring Mars. Just the thought of their recent activities made Betsy's mind flashback to her first time with her wonderful lover.

 _Flashback_

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End for Erotic Version)**

End Flashback

Betsy wore a mischievous grin before turning around darting toward the bed. She jumped on the bed beside Harry.

"Wake up," Betsy called with an amused tone.

Harry sat up abruptly with some type of energy attack coalescing into the palm of his right hand raised to strike down a threat. Harry looked around and didn't find anything and realized where he was. Betsy grinned at him amusedly. Harry let his energy attack dissipate before reaching over and pulling Betsy beneath the covers so that he could feel her skin pressing against his. She was on her back beside him and he turned to look down at her.

"So what has you in such a playful mood Ms. Braddock?" Harry said with a half-wry grin.

"You do Mr. Potter," Betsy said.

"Oh…and how is it that I am causing this state?" Harry questioned as his left hand slipped under the covers and slid across Betsy's belly to run lightly over the flesh there.

"You have me and all of your women walking around pretty much perpetually deliriously happy because you are literally an amazing man. You aren't perfect. Nobody is. But you are pretty damn awesome. Just now most guys would be grumpy getting woken up like that. But you handled it perfectly. I love you," Betsy said.

Harry leaned down and kissed Betsy sweetly on the lips.

After the kiss Harry whispered, "I love you too."

Betsy felt that familiar feeling of arousal and desire despite how sore she was between her legs. Then she felt a tingling healing sensation in her womanly core.

 _"Thank you Arya,"_ Betsy thought to her bio-net A.I.

All Betsy got in response was a feeling of affection from the A.I. When Harry connected with her again Betsy knew only passion, desire, and pleasure for the next glorious hour.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Herman Schultz came to in a non-descript room that appeared to have no door. He was without his equipment that had earned him the villain name Shocker. He got up from the bed he had been laying on and looked around the room. The walls didn't appear to have any breaks in them to indicate a seam. Herman knew that wasn't possible because there was air getting to him.

"Hello Herman," Kitty said from behind Herman.

Herman spun and raised his fist prepared to attack. He paused when he saw who it was.

"You…you're one of Spider-Man's women," Herman said. "Did he get me again?"

"Yes," Kitty answered. Kitty was very glad these holding cells employed a low-level calming field similar to a calming charm. "We are here to talk about your future."

"What is there to talk about? I'm going back to prison again," Herman said.

Kitty leaned against the nearest wall casually and looked at Herman.

"Prison obviously failed to rehabilitate you the last time you were there. I doubt it would succeed this time. The criminal justice system is broken. Have you heard of Spider-M Inc.?" Kitty questioned.

"Yes…that's Spider-Man's company. It's one of the biggest in the world," Herman replied. Despite the calming field Herman still managed to sneer as he said, "It's another soul-sucking greedy corporation."

"If I didn't know what I do of the man who runs it I might agree with you," Kitty said. "Spider-M Inc. has a mandate that the public does not know about. Its primary mandate that the public knows about is to provide a range of goods and services to the world while turning a profit. In private it has an additional mandate. Spider-M Incorporated is tasked with analyzing majorly flawed systems and issues in the world and coming up with solutions. You are a skilled mechanical engineer. You are a skilled inventor. Roxxon had you making weapons. Spider-Man wants your help in improving the prisoner rehabilitation system."

"And why would I do that?" Herman asked with a sneer.

"Money of course," Kitty answered. This brought Herman up short. "You'll be paid for your efforts. If you work for the company for a number of years you will be given a home of your own design within a certain size restriction of course. Additionally Spider-Man wants you to help with his plan for bringing the Roxxon Corporation in line with an ethical guideline."

"So he wants me to fix the Roxxon corruption and build better prisons?" Herman asked to clarify.

"Harry has something different in mind for rehabilitation facilities," Kitty said. "He thinks you are the perfect man for the job. Using his technology he wants you to build facilities on other planets that are actually open and in nature. No drugs will exist on these worlds because there will be no supply from Earth and through his technology he can ensure it. Prisoners will be educated and taught…truly taught the advantages of obeying the rules."

"How are you going to manage that?" Herman asked skeptically.

"Herman…is there an actress above all others you would love to sleep with?" Kitty asked.

Herman was thrown by this seemingly off-topic question.

"Sarah Carter," Herman answered without hesitation.

"One of the incentives offered is sexual time with any person the prisoner wants. Anything is possible through technology. Enjoy the next couple of hours Herman. I'll be back tomorrow to hear if you want to join the Spider-M team. The room will see to your needs," Kitty said.

Kitty phased through the wall as the actress Sarah Carter appeared in the room wearing thin lingerie.

"Hi Herman," Holo-Sarah said. "You and are going to have so much fun," Holo-Sarah declared with a grin.

Holo-Sarah was a very advanced hard-light hologram that could synthesize sight, sound, taste, and tactile sensations. Herman would never know the difference between Holo-Sarah and a real Sarah Carter.

 _"Humans are so easy to manipulate,"_ Sorona, Kitty's bio-net A.I., declared.

 _"Especially men,"_ Kitty thought with amusement.

Herman would join the efforts and Kitty thought both he and Spider-M's efforts would be better for it.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Venom crouched as he landed. The black wings he had had grown shifted shape back into humanoid fore-arms. It was time. The transformation was complete. He was now far more than he had been born. It was time to exact revenge on Spider-Man and consume all that the superhero was.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"This is relaxing," Harry said as he enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere of the students about him.

Harry, Kitty, Gwen, and MJ were standing at the back of a group of students from their school at the nearest natural history museum to their school. They had decided to come just for the hell of it.

"It is," Gwen agreed.

"It still think being naked is better," Kitty whispered from where she walked directly behind Harry.

Gwen was on Harry's left arm and MJ on his right. The ladies alternated their spots with him since there was only one of him able to be present when in public like this.

MJ rolled her eyes but had a grin on her lips as she said, "You can't be naked all the time Kitty."

"I could," Kitty rebutted. "I can use a holographic overlay and make it so only you guys could see through it."

"Ok…well maybe you can be naked all the time," MJ conceded. "But it just seems so…unnecessary."

"But fun," Gwen pointed out with a laugh. "Of course Harry might have to be…relieved of any stress built up by seeing such a thing."

"I'd be happy to relieve him," Kitty purred as she drew closer to Harry and whispered this in his ear while squeezing his butt.

Just then the sounds of commotion near the entrance of the museum could be heard.

"Let's move this way students to avoid that," Mr. Kwicky, the teacher leading the trip, called.

 **"Spider-Man,"** Venom called as he leapt up onto the second floor from the entrance of the museum.

"It looks like he is back," MJ said.

"Go…we'll handle crowd control," Kitty said even as Venom snatched up a security guard in a toothed tentacle and prepared to devour the man.

Between one heart-beat and the next Harry transformed into his Spider-Man form. A Notice-Me-Not charm ensured nobody noticed Peter Parker changing into Spider-Man. Harry leapt forward covering the distance between himself and Venom one second. Harry grabbed the tentacle and pinched it off before delivering an uppercut to Venom with about 20% of Harry's typical maximum strength. Venom was thrown up into the air but within half a second shot tentacle lines into the ground and pulled himself back to the marble floor with a cracking of the stone. Harry was momentarily surprised. That was the same strength punch he had used last time to launch Venom into orbit.

Just then an energy blast drilled into Venom's back. Venom turned with an annoyed look to see Silver Sable standing there near the stairs leading up to the second floor of the museum holding an energy rifle. She lowered the rifle surprised at the ineffectiveness of it.

"Hi," Silver said as she waved with one hand at both Spider-Man and Venom.

Silver's team members came rushing up the stairs on both sides of the second floor with energy rifles ready.

 **"I will devour you all,"** Venom called before he leapt at Spider-Man once more.

Sable's team shot Venom in the back. But Venom shrugged the energy rounds off. Harry danced aside from Venom's leap and delivered a quick jab to the side of Venom's head with roughly 40% of typical maximum strength. Harry followed through with a precisely aimed side kick that sent Venom hurtling out of the museum through a side-wall.

 _"Nice aim,"_ Harry complimented Lily.

The bio-net A.I. had scanned the museum's structure and determined the best place to break through without damaging the structural integrity of the building. Lily had then helped Harry control his body to deliver the right amount of force at the right point and angle to do the job.

 _"Thank you,"_ Lily said.

Even as Harry leapt through the hole it was flowing closed thanks to the efforts of his girlfriends. Harry came out of the building as Venom was recovering from the landing. Harry landed on top of Venom and began raining down blows. Venom took it for only a second before he surged up and tooth-lined black flesh opened up to try to clutch at Harry's front. An aura of brilliant energy manifested around Harry's form and seared Venom's flesh where it came in contact with Harry. Venom screeched in agony and reeled back. Venom slithered out from under Harry with an effort of great strength and agility before leaping backwards to get away from the aura.

"Attack," Harry heard Sable call and more energy shots rained down on Venom.

Venom glanced at the mercenaries and then at Spider-Man as it growled at the energy rounds. Intense hatred burned from Venom's gaze as he stared at Spider-Man. Harry gestured at Venom and a cage of crystal spires shot up out of the ground around Venom and grew closed at the top. Venom screamed in rage and kicked the nearest spire. The spire cracked from the power of the blow but didn't shatter as Venom had hoped. Venom tried another blow with his fist this time but Harry had already caused the cage to repair itself. Venom took a look at Harry again upon seeing the cage regenerate and then seemed to melt into a puddle of black goo.

Harry rushed forward to the cage and looked to see the edges of a manhole cover half inside the cage. Harry quickly scanned down beneath the surface and found dozens upon dozens of pipes branching away from the manhole cover. Venom had moved fast.

 _"I cannot track him in that form,"_ Lily admitted with surprise. _"I can detect the residue he left behind because I know he was right here. But the residue quickly destabilizes within seconds."_

 _"It would appear Venom has evolved,"_ Harry said. _"Keep trying to track him."_

"What just happened?" Sable asked as she came up beside Harry. "Venom shouldn't be capable of that."

"Venom has evolved," Harry answered. "What brings you here?"

"Venom has a pretty high price on his head," Sable answered. _"And I don't mind seeing you again at all,"_ She thought to herself.

"That's one bounty I suggest you give up for now. He just got a lot stronger and more deadly," Harry said while he pondered the results of Lily's studies of the residue scans.

It seemed Venom no longer needed to have a human host for the host had been integrated by Venom. Curt Connors was now one with Venom. It also seemed Venom no longer needed to devour humans to be stable. It could still devour humans but didn't need to. This was good because people wouldn't be getting eaten. But it was also bad in that Harry had just lost a method to track Venom. Lily would still be on the lookout for signs of people being devoured in Venom's way.

"Maybe you are right," Sable said thoughtfully with a shudder at what Venom had just done. "You wouldn't happen to have anything that would stop him from slithering up through a drain pipe or anything would you?"

"I may. Where do you live?" Harry asked.

"I usually like a guy to at least buy me dinner first before I take him home," Sable flirted.

"I'm not your usual guy," Harry said a flirting tone.

The game was on.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Is this to make up for the abysmal date my counterpart went through in the WWH feed?" MJ said teasingly as she walked hand-in-hand with her beau.

MJ was wearing a light summer dress and was barefoot as they walked along the shore of a beech on a private island in the tropics.

"That made me realize you hadn't had a good date to yourself in a while," Harry admitted with a squeeze of her hand and a glance down at MJ.

Harry was in his Spider-Man form because he could tell MJ liked his tall dark-haired look better even if she wouldn't say so aloud. MJ was attracted to him both ways but more-so to his taller form.

"Yeah…in like 3 days," MJ said teasingly. "Honestly…you are anything but a neglectful boyfriend. So what was up with Silver Sable? You going to bed her?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I really haven't decided. Honestly…between the women I'm already interested in and my lovers I feel like I'm getting satisfied."

MJ let out a mock gasp and clutched at her chest with her free hand.

"I never thought it would happen," MJ said teasingly.

MJ was only half-teasing. Her boyfriend's libido was like nothing she had ever heard of. He got more ass than all the Greek gods of legend put together. But MJ couldn't complain. She was plenty satisfied by him. In fact she was pretty sure at the end of this date she would be getting her daily dose of Harry goodness.

"Better watch the teasing or I might prove to you just how insatiable I can be," Harry said with a grin.

"Promises Mr. Potter," MJ said leadingly.

MJ stopped and stared down at her feet. She let the wet sand move between her toes as she scrunched them up.

"Someone is having fun," Harry noted with an amused grin.

"Someone is just enjoying the freedom and relaxation," MJ said while she started walking again and laid her head against Harry's shoulder with her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Yes…it is pretty relaxing," Harry agreed in a content tone.

The two walked in silence for a minute just slowly ambling along before MJ asked, "Does life ever get you down? You always seem to know just what to say or do."

"That's because I fake it well," Harry said with a grin. "But I've lived long enough to figure out most things. You know how I struggled with not being able to find Fleur, Hermione, and Nym. That has really been my greatest struggle. But even when I get down I still have you and my other ladies to cheer me up."

"So what you are saying is that sex is your cure-all for stress or depression," MJ said amused.

"It's pretty damn effective," Harry said. "You didn't see me in my younger years. I was a lot more…stressed out."

"I'd like to…see you in your younger years," MJ said. "Can you show me?"

Harry was silent for several seconds before he said, "Yes. But I think it should be while we are making love to counter the stresses of remembering those times."

"Deal," MJ whispered before leading Harry towards a transfigured shaded bed he caused to appear.

Telepathic love-making was fantastic.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

437 Light-Years from Earth, Vega Colony

"It's almost done," Harry said happily as he stared down at the construction going on beneath him.

"How many will it hold?" Jean asked as she hovered beside her mate.

"Vega Colony will initially hold ten million in each of these cities scattered across this planet. The planet holds one hundred cities spread throughout in the habitable zones," Harry said.

About three miles below the hovering pair they could see one of the one hundred cities of Vega colony being rapidly constructed by robots controlled by A.I.'s similar to bio-net A.I.'s but of a much more limited mental capacity.

"So 1 billion people per planet," Jean said with awe.

"Yes," Harry said. "They can spread out sustainably on the planet. 1 to 2 billion is the population most planets can sustain without harming the environment."

"And how many planets like this have you found or terraformed?" Jean asked.

"I have focused on creating colonies on one hundred planets in the Milky Way galaxy. I will focus on other galaxies in other galactic clusters later," Harry answered.

Jean was in awe of the scale of what Harry was attempting.

 _"No, not just attempting…but achieving if this is anything to go by,"_ Jean thought to herself.

"What form of government will this empire you are forming have?"

Harry glanced at Jean and said, "It will be a limited form of dictatorship. I have created a second version of Lily which knows my desires. This A.I. named Tauriel shall rule."

Jean was a bit confused by this given the negative connotation dictators had received on Earth.

"How are you going to get people to move under a dictatorship?" Jean questioned.

"Because people don't want to have to truly deal with the hardships of government. They put up a good act but very few actually want to try to rule. For the most part they will be left to go about their day to day lives without interference from their government. But the real perks of my system is free healthcare, free home materials and construction, and free food," Harry pointed out.

"Nothing is ever free," Jean replied.

"You're right. People will still have jobs and work but they won't have to work as long or as hard as they did before. The economy will be a capitalist economy but will be watched closely to make sure it doesn't develop the soulessness that has happened on Earth," Harry said. "Drugs won't be allowed on my worlds. Unlike Earth I have the ability to enforce my will."

"And what happens if there are too many infractions against the law?" Jean questioned curiously.

Jean actually liked what she was hearing. There was no recrimination in her tone.

"Deportation back to Earth," Harry answered. "But you haven't heard the best perk yet," Harry said as he turned away from examination of the construction to actually look at Jean.

When Harry didn't immediately respond Jean said, "Well what is it?"

"Immortality," Harry answered.

Jean was stunned by that response.

"For everyone?" Jean questioned.

Jean had known Harry was capable of it but hadn't realized he ever intended to grant immortality to everyone on Earth.

"Yes," Harry said.

"But the population would grow unsustainable in a few years even with all of these worlds?" Jean pointed out. "And a lot of people love children."

"The immortality comes at a price. Each male will only be allowed to sire two children and each woman will only be able to bare two children. These restrictions are built into the method of immortality. And the parents can choose the sex," Harry explained.

Jean thought about it.

"That's…that's profound. I don't even know how to respond to that," Jean said. "Even then the population will eventually grow too much for these worlds. It may take longer but it will happen."

"Yes…and by then I will have created many new colony worlds. I will be able to keep up," Harry said with confidence.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Mars Complex

"I just don't get women," Reed lamented. "Sue said she knows the Thanos thing wasn't my fault. But she's still distant."

"She doesn't get it herself. Give her some time. Back off and just keep doing your thing. Don't try to seek her approval because that will just push her away. Susan is talking with her," Harry explained.

"You and Susan are the best," Reed admitted. "For taking the time to help us out with our relationship troubles," He added.

"You are both good people and deserve happiness. Susan sees Sue like a little sister," Harry explained. "That kind of will make you my brother-in-law someday."

"Why is it that women are so attracted to confident assholes?" Reed asked. "Have you figured out that much in your million plus years?"

"I have a theory," Harry said. "This is just a theory. But a lot of women are attracted to leaders. Being a leading type of personality can highlight a crass or immature mindset."

"Leadership qualities can magnify stupidity," Reed suggested.

Harry nodded and said, "Subconsciously I think a lot of young women consider these magnified negative traits an acceptable trade-off for being with a strong personality."

"So what you are saying is be a confident leader but have morals and ethics," Reed surmised.

"Yes. And here is the key…even if you aren't confident inside and are full of self-doubt…fake it. They will never know until they are hooked on you. And if you tell yourself repeatedly that you are calm, confident, and happy you might find that you eventually feel that way. Our minds are programmable…even self-programmable," Harry said.

"And that's what worked for you?" Reed asked.

"When I was much younger yes. Now I've just got a super-powerful A.I. sitting inside of me which can reprogram my mind to whatever I desire and can interpret my conscious as well as conscious desires," Harry explained.

"Damn," Reed whispered.

"Do you want to try something I think may help your self-confidence and to make you more attractive to Sue?" Harry said.

"What?" Reed asked.

"You need to be more physical. I think if you started learning martial arts without using your powers it will make you a better fighter and it will make you more in tune with your physical side. It'll also get you out of your head a bit more," Harry suggested.

"Will you teach me?" Reed requested.

"Sure," Harry said. "Let's start now."

"Alright," Reed said as he got to his feet.

"Remember your eagerness when you are tired. This is all to make you better," Harry said.

"And more attractive to Sue," Reed whispered to himself but Harry heard.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Sue's Room

"That boy loves you," Susan told Sue.

The younger blonde was sitting with her back against the headboard of her bed. Susan sat across from Sue leaning against a construct made from her powers.

"I know he does," Sue said. "He can just be so frustratingly dense sometimes."

"Men generally are," Susan pointed out.

"Harry isn't," Sue said.

"Harry is something else," Susan suggested. "Though, I will admit I sometimes think he every once in a while does something small to irritate me just so I don't think he is perfect."

"You think he is doing it intentionally?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Susan said. "I'm curious if he does it with the others but haven't wanted to ask."

"That makes no sense," Sue admitted. "But anyway…your talk of your boyfriend's near-perfection isn't helping," Sue said.

"Yes…back to Reed. What is it you want?" Susan asked.

"Right now I just want fucked," Sue admitted. "I just want a good long screw without all of the emotional shit Reed is pushing at me right now because he doesn't want to offend me more."

Susan relayed that little bit of information to her boyfriend.

"Be careful what you wish for," Susan said with a knowing smile.

"What is that smile for?" Sue asked curiously.

"You think Harry is so perfect. I'm not the only one helping my friend," Susan said.

Sue puzzled through this response for only a few moments before saying, "Harry is talking to Reed. Good…maybe something will rub off."

"You won't see a drastic transformation overnight. But given time and effort on his part you should eventually see a much more desirable Reed," Susan suggested.

"Fair enough," Sue mused. "So how long until you think I can get laid?"

"Someone wants it bad," Susan teased.

"I can see that fresh fucked look you have every time I see you. I know you are getting it from Harry any time you want it. How often does he give it to you?" Sue asked.

There was a definite hunger in Sue's eyes. Susan thought about lying but didn't think that would help.

"At least once a day," Susan admitted.

"I've gone months," Sue lamented.

"Don't rely on Reed to always take the initiative. If you want something that badly go get him to do it," Susan advised.

"Maybe I will," Sue told herself.

"Think about it," Susan said as she rose. "Harry won't be done with Reed for a little while. But after he is done I know Reed is going to need a shower. Keep that in mind."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Your machinations appear to be working out well," Threshold said as Harry and Susan entered the sitting room she was in at the same time. "Sue Storms is being mounted by Reed Richards as we speak. Or perhaps it is she who is mounting him."

Two holographic feeds were playing side-by-side. One feed showed Sue and Reed going at it which Thresh banished with a flick of her fingers. The remaining feed showed WWH.

"We're that good," Harry said teasingly as he sat down between the two ladies.

"This new superhero team from Boston…they exist in our world too," Susan pointed out as she watched the team in question attack the Sue of the WWH feed universe.

The Seven had already threatened to fight the Fantastic Four of that universe over a group of disaster victims to rescue.

"Yes they do," Harry agreed. "Yes they do. Let's keep watching."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Shore of the Atlantic…

"I was wondering how long it would take you to detect me guardian," Namor said as he looked up at the edge of the beech and the newly appeared Spider-Man.

"Not long," Harry said. "You are here about the Hydra."

Namor looked surprised for a moment before saying, "I should not be surprised you know of the threat. But do you know of the true nature of this abomination?"

"That your people called these Hydras Tan-ed-Drul or Dragons of Seven and that they exist either in one form or seven," Harry said.

"Your knowledge is impressive," Namor admitted. "These hydras are telempathic. They feed on strong emotions, especially love and gratitude. We thought we had wiped them out. These creatures reproduce asexually multiplying by seven each time. They go from seven to 49, and then 343, and then 2401, and so on. The process has to be triggered by a massive explosive release of energy."

"Which might explain why Johnny was just abducted by a gorgeous brunette matching the description of Harkness," Susan said as she materialized next to Harry.

"Hello Susan," Namor greeted. "It is agreeable to see you again," Namor said while his eyes raked up and down Susan's body. "Who is Harkness?"

"Harkness is the monad form of the hydra we have been discussing," Harry said.

"How do you know this yet haven't attacked her?" Namor questioned.

"My method of finding out the information I do just recently revealed the information about the Hydra to me. I only knew as of about an hour ago and was trying to decide the best way of slaying the creature," Harry explained.

"Attack it with overwhelming force. You need me," Namor said as he stepped forward slightly.

Harry could see the need for vengeance burning in Namor's eyes. The hydra had wiped out the Atlantian people while Namor had been in stasis.

"We don't need you," Susan corrected. "But your help wouldn't go amiss since you have dealt with creatures such as these before."

"What she said," Harry replied.

"Come…the creature is heading to Oregon," Susan said.

Harry winced. Josie and her people were working the site in question having investigated the uncovered ruins where the Hydra egg had hatched from. Sue had been called in earlier that week to investigate the egg shell by Josie. Josie was a man-hating lesbian that wanted Sue badly. Since finding out that Susan existed Josie's fantasies had only intensified. Josie was naturally highly jealous of Harry and Reed and hadn't made her dislike of them a secret. Harry, Susan, and Namor vanished via the teleporter.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Pinhead Buttes, Oregon, Site of Nursery Two

"We have a problem," Harry said as he and his two companions appeared at the top of the shaft that led into the abandoned mine system where the ruins had been uncovered.

"What is it?" Namor asked while taking note of Spider-Man's far-off look.

"The single egg uncovered previously was one of hundreds," Harry said.

Reed, Ben, and Sue materialized standing nearby at the top of the shaft.

"Not him," Reed groaned when he spotted Namor.

"You weren't the one he was hitting on," Sue grumbled.

"My nose tells me you enjoy it despite your words," Namor said. Then Namor's nose twisted up in revulsion and his head swiveled towards Harry. "What…what is that…smell?"

Several moments passed with no one saying a word. Namor gagged.

"I don't smell anything," Ben said.

"Neither do I," Sue added.

Susan used her bio-net A.I. to find out and when she did she laughed. She had to explain to the others.

"Each being smells in a slightly different way and are especially attuned to certain fragrances. Harry targeted a methane gas mixture to Namor's physiology," Susan explained.

Sue was the first one to get it and broke out into a grin as she said, "He targeted a fart to Namor's Atlantian physiology."

There was much laughter and a grumbling Namor jumped down the shaft. The others sobered up and followed Namor. Harry took Susan in his arms and lowered them down on a web-line while she lowered the Fantastic Four on a force-field. When they reached the bottom of the shaft the group found Namor already engaged with the Seven. In particular, Namor was taking on the leader of the Seven named Alpha Dog. Johnny was glowing brightly as a red haired woman, a member of the Seven named Neuropath, clung to him and amped up his powers.

Sue and Susan shielded against the dual energy and projectile assault of two members of the Seven named Filament and Greenbier respectively.

"Help Johnny," Ben told Sue as he took over fighting her opponent and took on several more.

Harry began smashing through the hundreds of eggs lying around the chamber while Reed went to help the members of the Baxter Building team led by Josie.

"I refuse to be rescued by you Richards. At least if Sue does it, there's kind of an erotic frission," Josie could be heard shouting over the sounds of battle.

Harry spun as he felt an energy projectile hurtling at his back and caught the projectile in a shield emanating from the palm of his hand. Harry's opponent, a burly male member of the Seven named Radack, appeared momentarily surprised before the surprised was wiped off his face as the projectile was sent shooting back at Radack faster and with seven times the power put into it.

 _"Thank you Lily,"_ Harry told his bio-net companion while the energy which had been twisted by Lily to unmake the Hydra did its work.

Radack dropped to the ground thrashing and screaming as he literally melted. The other six members of the Seven cried out in pain but continued to fight despite the fact that they could feel themselves growing weaker. Namor was the first to overcome his weakened opponent.

"This is for Atlantis," Namor said as he managed to rip a hole through Alpha Dog's chest and tear out the creature's heart.

Harry returned to smashing eggs as Johnny released the energy Neuropath had forced him to build up inside his body. Sue's shield safely contained the energy release while the others made quick work of finishing off the Hydra.

"That was awesome," Gus declared as he and the other members of Josie's team were led into the main part of the chamber by Reed.

"Yes it was," Josie agreed as she admired the sweaty forms of Sue and Susan.

"Sorry Jose…you may be gorgeous but Sue and I both love men too much to give them up," Susan said as she came up in front of Harry and leaned tiredly back into his arms.

"What she said," Sue added as she wrapped an arm around Reed.

"You should just give in and bat for the other team," Johnny flirted.

Josie rolled her eyes at Johnny and turned back to all the new samples of bio-matter to test with the destroyed hydra eggs.

"She does not like men?" Namor asked Ben with confusion.

"Only women," Ben answered.

"Didn't Atlantis have same-sex couples?" Sue couldn't help ask despite her unease around the Atlantian.

"Atlantis had relationships with multiple males and females. But there were never any among my people who desired only men or only women," Namor explained.

"Huh…better tell mom Atlantis should be dubbed the swinger society," Susan quipped.

This amused many.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 6/17/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).


	29. Chapter 29

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Elektra

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk  
Lilandra

Aunt May Parker  
Liz Allen / Firestar

Betsy Braddock / Psylocke

Emma Frost / White Queen

Wanda / Scarlett Witch

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 29

 _"Huh…well that's certainly an interesting fantasy,"_ Harry thought to himself and Lily as Lily finished showing Harry a recurring fantasy Emma had been having.

 _"Would you like to make it a reality?"_ Lily questioned.

Harry thought about it. He had been growing closer to Emma but there was still the not-so-secret secret of her membership in the Hellfire Club between them. But it would be fun at the very least.

 _"Sure. Let's do it,"_ Harry answered while preparing himself to act out the sexual fantasy that Emma's subconscious clearly wanted her to experience.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _Smut Section Start_

Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End)

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Emma woke up feeling sore in certain places but in a very good way. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her. She felt her lover spooned against her backside. The previous night came flooding back to her and she realized it all hadn't been a dream. Yet it had. Emma now remembered her recurring dream but somehow Harry had known and had acted it out with her. She was his now. And she liked that fact. It was definitely obvious now that he knew about her role within the Hellfire Club. But she knew he was alright with it.

Now her role in the Hellfire Club had changed. She was simply there to serve as a spy for Harry. He didn't even have to tell her that. The stiffening of his manhood against her arse told Emma that her new lover was awake.

"Good morning," Emma whispered while turning her head enough to look at him.

"It certainly is," Harry said with a grin while grinding himself into her arse.

Emma groaned approvingly.

"I don't think there is any better way to wake up," Emma said.

"Hmm…there is but it's a close thing," Harry said while sending Emma the mental image of him waking up with her mouth on his tool.

"Mmm…I'll keep that in mind for the future," Emma replied with a grin on her lips.

"You do that," Harry instructed.

Just then there was an urgent sounding knock on the door and a call of, "Ms. Frost."

"Would you get the lock?" Emma asked.

Harry focused his telekinesis on the door and it swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Alex Summers holding a small device containing some red type of fluid. Alex looked stunned to see his teacher in bed with Spider-Man but quickly recovered himself enough to half stumble through the doorway.

"Ms. Frost, Northstar has been taken by a group of seven mutants calling themselves Alpha Flight," Alex explained.

Emma sat up pulling the covers over her chest and prompted, "Tell me what happened."

"A few of us were out at the movies when we were jumped by this group of mutants. They were all so powerful…and it happened so fast. They had Northstar disabled before we realized it was him they were after. I was barely able to stay conscious and the others with us weren't so lucky. I managed to break this off of the uniform of the lead fighter when I fought back. I don't know what it is but there were several all over his armor," Alex explained while holding up the red liquid.

"Can I see that?" Harry asked.

Alex walked over and handed Harry the device.

After several moments Emma asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"This is a power enhancing drug known on the street as Banshee. It's a mixture of Fentanyl, Mutant Growth Hormone, Testosterone, and Dopamine. It's addictive and long-term lethal. If a person overdoses then it is lethal quickly. Normal humans can get temporary super-abilities with it. In mutants it causes secondary mutations and makes them immensely powerful," Harry explained.

"Assemble the students on our fighting team, Alex. We're going after Northstar," Emma told her student before he nodded and left. "Will the X-Men help?" She asked her lover.

"Yes, I'll get them ready," Harry said.

"It looks like we'll have to continue our fun wake-up later," Emma said as she got up to get dressed.

"You forget my time dilation fields," Harry purred in a sultry tone. "We have time."

They did.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Department H., 50 Miles North of Montreal Canada…

"Here we go," Lorna said as she stretched her right hand forward towards the wall in front of them and felt the rebar with her magnetic power.

Polaris twisted the metal to her will and the wall tore free signaling the start of the battle. The Canadian team may have been amped up on Banshee but they were not expecting the numbers they face. The Academy team along with the X-Men were ready for battle.

"You've got exactly one chance to free Northstar and surrender or we're going to wipe the floor with you," Jean said.

"You're going to lose boy," Vindicator responded.

Jean, Kitty, Ororo, Felicia, Rogue, Emma, Lorna, Scott, Colossus, Angel, Alex, Dazzler, Lorna, Elliott, Sunspot, and Harry were all present. Vindicator led the opposition consisting of Jubilee, Sasquatch, Sunfire, Shaman, and Snowbird. With greater than two to one odds Harry's companions attacked in pre-assigned pairs. A member of the X-Men was paired with an Academy student wherever possible. Colossus and Alex surged forward. Colossus' initial punch sent Vindicator tumbling back. Before Vindicator could right himself Alex was sending a blast of energy from his hands pounding Vindicator through the opposite wall.

Rogue and Lorna took on Shaman but their fight was very short. Lorna distracted Shaman with metal ball bearings zipping around him and smacking him in the face in rapid succession while Rogue snuck up behind him and used her ability to drain his energy. Sunfire meanwhile was attacked by Sunspot and Ororo. Sunfire let out blasts of fire that were searing hot but Sunspot got in the way and responded in kind. Ororo used blasts of lightning and miniature hurricanes to toss their opponent about. It appeared that some members of the Canadian team would still manage to shrug off the dual assault with difficult because of their use of Banshee. Jean and Harry came in while acting as the finishers. The two most powerful members of the Academy/Institute team would knock unconscious the resilient Canadians with Harry using his webbing to restrain the subdued members of Alpha Flight for good measure.

As the fighting wound down, Kitty phased through a wall holding a shaking Northstar. She set Jean Paul on the ground near Colossus. A tremor passed through the floor as the speedster went through a violent tremor.

"He is overdosing on Banshee," Colossus said distressed while kneeling beside his boyfriend.

Jean laid her hand on Jean Paul's chest and closed her eyes. Harry sensed her reaching inside the shuddering speedster to his very atoms. Nothing visible happened at first but then her telekinesis went to work countering the force the Banshee was driving his atoms to vibrate with. Slowly the energy causing the extra force drained away. Before her merging with Phoenix Jean never would have had such fine control of her abilities.

"I've drained away as much as the extra energy as is safe in one go. If I try anymore right now his atoms could destabilize and he could explode. He's going to have a rough time of withdrawal but at least I don't think he'll die now from overdose," Jean said.

"What about…you know," Colossus said while gesturing towards where Harry was helping secure the prisoners.

"It's probably better to let the Banshee work out of his system the rest of the way. Have faith…if Jean Paul takes a turn for the worst Harry can intervene," Jean suggested.

"Do we know where this Banshee is coming from, Harry?" Kitty asked as her teammates began to regroup.

"Maybe we should ask Colossus that Kitty," Jean said while looking intently at the Russian.

Everyone but Harry turned to look at the Russian with surprise.

"Did you read my thoughts?" Colossus asked Jean.

"I didn't need to," Jean replied. "I have just learned to sense a common energy pattern among Banshee users."

Colossus looked intently at the ground for several moments before he said, "When I first got my mutation I could turn to bio-steel but I was not strong enough to lift my arms. Enhanced strength is not one of my mutations."

"Then how," Bob began before trailing off with realization.

"Banshee," Scott confirmed with a grim tone.

"Banshee," Colossus confirmed. "I debated asking you if you had a better solution," Colossus said as he looked up at Harry then. "I tried so many times. But I was always held back."

"You're addicted," Jean said knowingly which earned a nod from Colossus.

Harry walked over and laid a hand on the Russian's shoulder. The feeling of addiction Colossus had felt for so long but hadn't quite realized it disappeared. The haze over his mind and willpower gradually faded.

"I can help you with the strength issue without relying on Banshee," Harry said. "You won't be quite as strong as you are now but the damage Banshee has done to your body can't be fully bypassed without drastic measures," Harry explained.

"As long as I can still fight that will be enough my friend," Colossus replied.

Harry nodded. He could give Colossus equal super-strength but doing so would require cloning Colossus a new body and transferring all that Colossus was over that new body. The Banshee had just damaged Colossus' current body too much.

"There's something I still don't understand," Jean said while she turned to look at Logan. "You feel similar to the Banshee signature but not the same. Why is that?"

Harry turned to peer at Logan as well then. Lily communed with Jean's bio-net A.I. to see what Jean was seeing. It only took Lily a few moments to work out the reason why.

"Banshee is derived from your mutation. Somebody must have figured it out before your memory was wiped," Harry announced.

"I can arrange a drop with my supplier for more Banshee," Colossus offered. "They use a teleporter but I don't believe that would be any trouble for you, Harry."

Harry turned back to the Russian and said, "Do it."

"Yes, do it," Logan agreed with a growl in his tone while extending his claws menacingly. "I want to have a talk with the person who is using my mutation to make this poison."

"Let's not jump to killing without first figuring out what is going on," Harry cautioned.

Harry had an odd feeling that they knew the supplier.

"Is there something you aren't telling us Harry?" Rogue asked her boyfriend.

"I have an odd feeling we know the supplier," Harry admitted. "Let's return to the Institute. We won't resolve anything until the arranged meet."

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Muir Island

"How did your day go after I left?" Harry as Moira returned to their quarters.

"It went well but was tiring," Moira said as she sat down on the couch and laid her head back to rest. "Where is David?"

"He's off playing with his friends," Harry answered as he came over and sat down next to Moira.

Moira immediately began cuddling up to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good, good," Moira said. "How has your day gone?"

"Funny you should ask," Harry mused. "The X-Men and I dealt with a group of Canadian mutants enhanced by a drug called Banshee."

Immediately Moira tensed at hearing her lover's statement.

 _"Oh God…oh God he knows,"_ Moira frantically thought. _"He's going to leave me. He can't leave me. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."_ Moira hadn't thought she could fall so deeply in love with someone after Charles had crushed her heart. She had been wrong. Harry was the kindest man she had ever met when with her alone. He could be fiercely protective when needed. And he was great with David. He was also the best lover she had ever had. Aloud Moira whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Harry clearly heard what she had said.

"Hey," Harry said as he shifted out in front of her and knelt down to bring himself to her eye level. "I have no intention of leaving you. I just want to know why?"

Tears had formed in the corners of Moira's eyes. Her throat felt tight but she knew she owed him an answer.

"I started manufacturing Banshee to keep this place running," Moira admitted.

"That was why you didn't need my help with the finances here," Harry said with realization.

"Yes…you would ask where the money was coming from," Moira explained.

"I could have helped finance this place. Trust me I can afford it," Harry pointed out.

"I know you can. But after Charles I…I," Moira said but couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"You feared I would leave you and take my financing with me," Harry surmised.

She nodded and the tears fell slowly. Harry leaned forward and kissed her softly. He kissed her again a second time for good measure.

"I'm sorry," Moira whispered after the kiss had ended.

Moira was sorry she hadn't trusted Harry because of her insecurities. He understood that. Moira felt his mind reach out and connect with hers telepathically. They connected frequently to talk and sometimes during sex so that they could share their pleasure. But this was something different, something deeper. Moira felt his burning love for her. There was no recrimination for what she had done.

"Now you _know_ ," Harry said while emphasizing his last word.

"I'll stop making Banshee and trust you," Moira said. "I love you so much."

His response wasn't needed because she had felt his love. Moira then initiated a kiss this time. Her kiss was equal parts needy and hungry. She showed him physically how she felt and he returned in kind. Harry would later smooth things over with the Banshee users as best he could. He would do it for the woman he loved.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Very good," Harry complimented. "I think that is enough for today."

Wanda sat back in her chair with a relieved sigh and stared at the small golden replica of a recent fight scene between the Ultimates and a group of super-powered criminals that had been causing trouble. The golden figurines flowed like a liquid as they moved through the fight in miniature but the material was actually solid gold. Wanda had first conjured the material and then enchanted it under Harry's instruction.

"Thank goodness," Wanda said. "That was exhausting."

Harry reached over and took her hand before she felt a pleasurable flood of energy rush into her sweeping away the exhaustion. Wanda shivered at the touch of the man she had been crushing on for a long time now.

"You should feel better now," Harry said. "You are doing very well. I wasn't sure how far you would be able to go when we first began these tutoring sessions but someday you might even be my equal."

Wanda deep down feared that. She did not think she had Harry's restraint. Being around him calmed her and made her feel safe like she wouldn't snap at any moment and lose control. She feared killing those close to her. That was why she had only ever been close to Pietro before she had met Harry. Pietro was fast enough to out-run any danger. Harry's durability was quickly becoming legend on Earth.

"Thank you Harry. You have no idea how much I appreciate all of your help," Wanda admitted. Wanda stood then and walked around the small table she and Harry had been working at before sliding into his lap. "I appreciate it very much," Wanda told her boyfriend as she ground herself down on him while wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Wanda's mind drifted back to remembering her first time with Harry shortly after they had begun dating.

 _Flashback -_ **Smut Scene Lead-in**

Harry entered Wanda's quarters and silently observed as she bit her lip and moaned. Her fingers danced across her pussy. Her eyes were closed because he could feel her projecting the thoughts of having sex with him. He shed his clothes quietly and floated over her bed. Wanda's eyes snapped open as she sensed his power and she beheld the sight of him naked.

"Harry," Wanda gasped in surprise while attempting to cover her sex and breasts.

"No need to cover yourself. I want you too," Harry said as he lowered on top of her.

Harry's mouth found Wanda's. It took her several moments to respond but soon enough she hungrily returned his kiss.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End)**

End Smut Scene _– End Flashback_

Wanda ended the kiss. The thoughts of her first time with Harry had gotten her turned on.

"I think I have time for a quickie before my Christmas shopping trip with Pietro," Wanda suggested in a purr with her lips close to Harry's ear.

"There's always time for a quickie," Harry responded.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Even though she was having fun with her brother, Wanda's mind wouldn't leave the handsome hybrid she had just made love to. This wasn't surprising considering just how amazing her boyfriend was. Wanda's mother was a full blown witch while her father was a full blown mutant. This made Wanda a hybrid of magic and mutation, just like Harry. Her abilities gave her the power to warp reality, just like Harry. This was why he and no one else was teaching her. As she walked with her brother down a busy New York sidewalk she realized that at some point she had fallen in love with Harry. She realized she loved two men and although it had been challenging at times for Pietro they had made it work. As that realization came the crack of a gun-shot was heard louder than Wanda was used to.

"No," Pietro shouted as he batted the projectile aside and pushed Wanda out of the way.

Wanda saw a blur zipping around which later analysis would show was Pietro trying to knock the self-guided projectile off course. The projectile was set to home in on Wanda's DNA. All of this only took milliseconds and then Pietro was in front of her blocking the projectile with his own body. Still it tore through his chest and would have killed Wanda if the necklace Harry had gifted her hadn't worked. The enchantments on the necklace caused a personal shield to flare into visibility and disintegrate the projectile.

"You are alright," Pietro said with relief before he died there in Wanda's arms.

"No…No you can't die," Wanda told herself. Wanda cast a stasis charm on Pietro's body like Harry had taught her. She stopped the flow of time in the spacetime which Pietro's matter occupied. "I…I can't heal this." The healing charms Harry had taught her didn't cover trauma this severe. _"Harry, I need you,"_ Wanda called out mentally.

And then he was there having phased in without a sound. Harry took one glance at the scene and then phased Wanda, himself, and Pietro back to her quarters.

"You can revive him," Harry said.

Wanda set to work extracting the needed essence from Harry and passed it to Pietro with a kiss. Pietro sat up spluttering with a kiss.

"I'm alive," Pietro said in shock as he touched his ruined uniform where the projectile had torn through.

"Yes you idiot," Wanda said as she hugged Pietro. "You didn't need to do that. Harry had me protected."

"I didn't know that," Pietro admitted. "I need some mouthwash."

Harry handed over a cup to Pietro who immediately began using it. After rinsing his mouth out with water from the sink Pietro returned to where Harry was cleaning up the blood Pietro had left on the bed.

"Someone tried to kill you," Harry told Wanda. "Until we figure out who I'm not leaving your side."

"Me either," Pietro agreed.

"This is such a terrible imposition on a girl," Wanda joked. "Spending time with my boyfriends will be so hard."

"Yes well unfortunately for you it won't involve a threesome since we'll need to be doing some investigating," Pietro pointed out.

"Maybe later," Wanda said suggestively.

Harry and Pietro didn't comment on that since Wanda generally got what she desired.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Lorna's room, Academy of Tomorrow

"Tell me it isn't true?" Lorna said after her boyfriend had arrived upon her contacting him.

"Lorna love. I am a mind reader but I told you I wouldn't read your mind without your permission," Harry pointed out. "Please be more specific."

Harry approached Lorna and felt her embrace him shaking slightly. It was obvious she was distraught.

"Tell me my sister isn't dead," Lorna demanded.

"There was an attempt on her life but she wasn't harmed. I made sure of that and am still making sure of that while we investigate. What made you think she was dead?" Harry asked as Lorna drew back with a half-relieved and half-confused expression.

"Magnestar," Lorna answered. Lorna had been growing closer to the good version of her father. He was actually like a father to her. She was his main point of contact with Harry's organization. "He said that Pietro had brought Wanda's body to Magneto."

"I need to see this corpse. I'm going to transport you to Pietro and Wanda. Explain to them what you told me. You'll have to fill Pietro in on Magnestar's existence since only Wanda knows," Harry said.

"Will do. Let us know what you find," Lorna urged before kissing her boyfriend for good luck and just because she wanted to.

Harry and Lorna both disappeared via the transporter.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Savage Land, Magneto's Stronghold

"That isn't Wanda," Harry informed Magnestar as he appeared beside the cloaked Magnestar.

Magnestar jumped with startled surprise. Harry was using a charm that meant only he and Magnestar would hear one another speak. They were standing in a chamber where what appeared to be Wanda's body was on a table.

"You're going to give an old man a heart attack," Magnestar said.

"We both know you have complete control over your body's bio-electric system," Harry pointed out.

"That is a good point," Magnestar agreed. "Still…you do know how to get an old man's blood pumping. Then what is it?"

A quick scan revealed exactly what it was.

"It's a robotic copy," Harry suggested.

"Created by who?" Magnestar questioned. "And to what end? The only purpose this serves is to get Magneto incredibly riled up."

"The version of Pietro with Magneto right now is another such robot. It has a personality imprint matching Pietro's personality. Fascinating," Harry commented as he mentally examined the scans he was getting back from Lily. "The architecture is very similar to the Ultron robots created by Hank Pym. But there is an enhancement to the neuro-circuitry that I would have thought would have been beyond Pym. I think there is more going on here than we are seeing."

Harry glanced back towards New York at that moment.

"What is it?" Magnestar asked.

"The Ultimates are being attacked by Ultron-tech based robotic duplicates. Over versions of me are helping them combat it," Harry explained.

"More than meets the eye indeed," Magnestar mused. "The question of the day is what?"

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 7/10/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).


	30. Chapter 30

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Elektra

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk  
Lilandra

Aunt May Parker  
Liz Allen / Firestar

Betsy Braddock / Psylocke

Emma Frost / White Queen

Wanda / Scarlett Witch

Sif

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Back in New York

Janet dodged another series of rapid-fire blasts from repulsors directed at her by no less than three Ultron robots. She twisted, spun, and dove through the air in an effort to avoid the energy that could potentially do her serious harm. At her shrunken size she was hard to hit but the Ultron robots were good shots. She felt one of the energy blasts clip her and grunted in pain.

In her flight from her pursuers Janet hadn't even thought about where she was going. The skyscraper that made up Spider-M Inc.'s headquarters was located equidistantly between Ultimates Headquarters, the Baxter Building, and the Parker Residence in Queens. Janet had subconsciously headed to Spider-M. She realized this the moment an Asgardian goddess dropped off the roof of the building and landed on the back of one of the Ultron robots. Sif's sword sliced off a second robot's head as she dropped by. Sif's sword completed the spin and came down into the back of the robot she was riding as it dropped towards street level. Janet spun and engaged the remaining robot using her energy blasts. She dodged the less frequent fire and managed to do damage to the robot. As she fought she dropped towards street level.

Janet's gambit paid off when Sif's sword shot through the air and stuck in the last robot's chest like a throwing knife.

"Thank you so much," Janet said as she flew over to where Sif was pulling the sword from the robot.

"Think nothing of it," Sif replied. "Why do these robots wear the appearance of Iron-Man?"

"We are under attack from robotic duplicates of our team members," Janet explained.

Sif's brow knit in concern.

"I will go with you to assist," Sif said with a tone of command.

"That would be appreciated," Janet replied gratefully.

Janet tapped into the transporter network and took them both away.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Ultimates Headquarters

When Sif and Janet materialized at their destination it was in the middle of a pitched battle. The Ultimates were outnumbered by at least three robots for every Ultimate. Sif was immediately engaged against a robotic Thor, a robotic Iron-Man, and a robotic Hulk. Sif grunted as she was hit by a blast of lighting from Robo-Thor's copy of Mjolnir. The blast drove her back into the arms of the hulk who grabbed her in a bear-hug from behind. Immediately Robo-Hulk tried squeezing the life out of her. Two things became apparent to Sif in that moment. The first was that the robotic versions of the Ultimates were not as strong or powerful as their flesh and blood counterparts. The second fact that Sif perceived was that these robots may have had an academic appreciation of fighting tactics but no actual practical experience. Robo-Hulk had left himself wide open for counters to a bear hug.

"The real Thor hits harder," Sif taunted Robo-Thor.

Sif moved swiftly to lock her right leg behind Robo-Hulk's leg so he couldn't pick her up. She broke his grip around her by peeling his fingers away until she felt them break off. The robots were apparently equipped with the ability to feel pain. Sif's taunt had caused Robo-Thor to begin spinning up his hammer to throw at her intending to kill her. Sif had moved to shoulder-throw Robo-Hulk. Robo-Hulk went flying forward over Sif's shoulder straight into the oncoming hammer. The fake Mjolnir and Robo-Hulk collided with a crunching explosion. Sif came out of the cloud of debris which Robo-Iron-Man had been firing into and grabbed its right wrist. Sif redirected Robo-Iron-Man's repulsors blast into Robo-Thor.

Robo-Thor staggered back under the onslaught but did not explode. He dug his heels in as his exterior began to slowly burn away revealing the robotic parts that made up his interior. Sif didn't intend to give him the chance. A spear Harry had enchanted for her expanded when she pulled it from her belt where it had remained magically secured until she needed it. Sif threw the spear straight into Robo-Thor's chest. While Robo-Thor clutched at the spear that was quickly draining the power from his circuits and watched helplessly as his opponent pulled a tiny knife from her belt which quickly grew until she stabbed Robo-Iron-Man through the side of the head and followed up with several more stabs that made sure Robo-Iron-Man was out of the fight.

Robo-Thor watched as she tossed Robo-Iron-Man aside and rushed forward to finish him off with the dagger. Robo-Thor knew no more.

Sif jerked her spear free from the robotic corpse of Robo-Thor and quickly scanned the fight to see where her help was needed most. Sif idly noted how good her sister-girlfriend Lorna was doing against their foes. Although the robots may have been designed with a magnetic manipulator like Lorna in mind it was obvious that didn't slow Lorna down. Lorna had a cloud of small ball bearings rapidly tearing through her opponents. Only the combined efforts of a Robo-Thor and a Robo-Iron-Man disintegrating the ball bearings with concentrated lightning and repulsors blasts slowed Lorna's progress. Sif then caught her breathe and leapt at a Robo-Spider-Man that was overwhelming Clint. Sif felt disturbed wrestling with a duplicate of her boyfriend in a non-fun-way.

"You may have his appearance but you are nothing compared to his strength," Sif said with a grunt before tearing Robo-Spider-Man's arm off and proceeding to beat it to pieces with the appendage.

"Aggression issues with your boyfriend much?" Clint asked in a teasing tone.

"My boyfriend and I work out our aggression in the sparring arena," Sif replied as she tore into robotic versions of Natasha and Clint easily after dodging an arrow from Robo-Hawkeye and shrugging off an energy stinger from Robo-Black-Widow.

Sif completely missed the teasing in Clint's tone in the heat of battle. Sif jumped from group to group throughout the battle helping wherever one of the Ultimates was overwhelmed. She noticed Thor doing the same because he had finished off his opponents early as well. She used a mixture of sword, spear, and dagger whenever necessity. Her blood sung with the energy of battle. She hadn't had a chance to truly test the weapons Harry had gifted her since they became hers. These weapons worked beautifully.

 _"I will have to reward Harry,"_ Sif told herself as she cut the head off of a Robo-Pietro.

Not that Sif needed any excuse to make love with her boyfriend. He had become her single greatest enjoyment in her very long life, something he had managed to do quickly. But that was the amazing thing about Harry in Sif's opinion. He always managed to surprise.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Back in the Savage Land, Magneto's Citadel

"Humanity will pay the ultimate price for its sins against my family," Magneto said as he reached out with his power and activated one of the dormant systems within his fortress.

The entire facility shook as the dormant system came alive. Within moments the feeling of gravity began to increase for those within the citadel as it actually lifted off and rose into the air. The citadel quickly climbed in elevation until it was high up in the atmosphere. The buildings that comprised the fortress compound had been designed for the immense g-forces that flight would put on them as well as for the vacuum of space.

"What will you do father?" Robo-Pietro questioned.

"You will see," Magneto said with a contemplative look while closing his eyes and focusing on the readings he was getting from the magnetic interface he had designed to let him interact with the citadel's systems through his power alone.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Meanwhile a few rooms over

"Should I kill Magneto?" Magnestar questioned. "He has begun priming up the Project Ultimatum systems."

Magnestar could interact with the citadel's systems just as easily as Magneto. Harry had been briefed on Project Ultimatum by Lily.

"No…the world needs to know what threats it faces so that people will wake up and see that they need to be stronger and do better. They need to prepare themselves and strive to be self-reliant. Relying on heroes to save them is a bad idea in the long run. They need to quit their divisive bickering and advance," Harry said.

"Won't they do that on your colony worlds?" Magnestar asked curiously.

Harry had begun to inform his allies about his plans for his colony worlds in preparation to go public.

"Yes. But this might be the push humanity needs for more people to go to those worlds," Harry replied.

"I don't like letting so many die," Magnestar admitted.

Harry didn't immediately respond. He was thinking. He agreed with Magnestar that so many shouldn't die. Humanity needed to learn a lesson that was best taught by death but without permanent death. A plan began to form in his mind.

 _"Can we do it?"_ Harry asked Lily.

Lily quickly ran some simulations.

 _"Yes…if we begin preparing now,"_ Lily replied. _"It will take considerable power."_

"Stick with my plan my friend. Do not worry about mass deaths. I have to pull non-critical copies of myself out of service for the time being to do something…something that will change humanity."

With that said that particular copy of Harry vanished. Multiple copies of Harry across the planet vanished where he wasn't absolutely needed. Those sensitive to the arcane sensed a shift in mystic forces. Something was about to happen. Sensitives didn't know what…but they knew something was coming, something profound.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Meanwhile at the Baxter Building

"Alert, alert," The Baxter's systems, guided by a limited A.I. named Lexi, called. "Temporal incursion in progress."

Before Reed could ask for any further details older versions of Liz Allen, Kitty Pryde, and what appeared to be Wolverine were phased through the wall of Reed's lab. Within moments Liz was unleashing a stream of superheated fire at Reed while Wolverine leapt at Reed with claws popped. Reed twisted out of the way of the fire stream and wrapped an arm around Wolverine's leg before using his rubbery body to fling Wolverine at Liz. Liz managed to mostly dodge Wolverine but was slightly clipped by his bulky form.

Kitty simply leapt at Reed with her expression focused and her hand phased in a way Reed had never observed before. Her hand appeared to be letting off wisps of a silvery smoke. She leapt for his heart but Reed moved like a serpent to get away.

It just so happened that Susan and Sue were having lunch nearby when the alert went off. Kitty had had the forethought to destroy the electronics in the door lock on her way in. But Susan used her greater control of her force-field ability to rip the door open. When Susan opened the door and saw Kitty's hand she was instantly on guard. She went invisible immediately and darted behind Kitty. Susan's point-point accuracy force-field delivered a blow to a knockout spot on Kitty's head and the phase-shifter instantly dropped. Though Kitty had been out-of-phase Susan had long ago learned to shift force-fields in small regions of space into the same dimension Kitty's abilities shifted her to.

Meanwhile Sue had engaged Liz trying to starve Liz of oxygen. Older-Liz seemed to gain a look of concentration before her fire changed color to a silver blaze. This new fire actually seemed to be burning through Sue's force-field. Meanwhile Reed had wrapped Logan up so that the claws were pretty ineffective. Susan turned her attention on delivering a force-field knockout to Liz through Sue's degrading force-field while Sue kept Liz busy.

"This guy is strong," Reed said as he struggled to hold Wolverine.

"That isn't Logan," Susan said before gesturing and causing force-fields to rip off "Wolverine's" appendages.

The Wolverine look-a-like was in fact a robot of some sort.

"Another time-traveler wasn't foreseen in this timeline," Robo-Wolverine stated as he took in the two versions of Susan Storms.

"Why did you attack me?" Reed demanded from Robo-Wolverine. "And how did you know he wasn't a robot?"

"You do this long enough and you'll be able to tell the difference between robots and humans," Susan said. "I knew they were time travelers the moment I saw Kitty using her phase-disintegrate technique. She draws in higher dimensional energy trapped in a field around her hand by shifting to that dimension and uses it to disintegrate what she touches. I suspect she was aiming for your heart."

"Reed Richards must die in order to prevent a horrible future where all of mutant-kind is made human or worse," Robo-Wolverine announced.

"Is anybody else getting Terminator flash-backs?" Sue quipped. "Why must Reed die?"

"He builds a machine which terms certain types of enhanced humans to regular humans for the sake of Ben Grim. But a despot in our time, Susan Storms, intends to turn all mutant-kind and others she is imprisoning human," Robo-Wolverine explained.

"You're in the wrong timeline. Your time travel tech must have malfunctioned," Susan said. "From what my lover has told me of temporal mechanics at least. Our Benjamin Grim has already been turned human by my lover and the technology he used is safely locked away."

"Who is your lover?" Robo-Wolverine questioned.

"Spider-Man," Susan answered, seeing no harm. "I can send you back from whence you came." Susan debated helping these people. What would drive them to want to kill Reed? "And I will take a trip to help you. But killing Reed will be unnecessary. You are welcome to come and bring the team. Troubling things are brewing here at home but given we will be time traveling we have the time."

"Is that why Harry isn't here?" Sue asked.

"Yes. He is busy. If we need him he will be here. Let me call in some backup just in case," Susan said while closing her eyes. Moments later Spider-Woman and Sif materialized looking ready for battle. "Gather your team while I wake these two and talk this out."

It was a minor distraction visiting the future but an educational and interesting experience for all involved. The alternate Susan Storms had gone mad after the death of her brother. Johnny's presence on the mission from Harry's universe seemed to restore Alternate-Susan's sanity somewhat. In the end helping the alternate universe versions didn't really change much because there were an infinite number of such alternate universes. But the experience was still educational.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Where are we?" Logan said as he looked around in confusion at his surroundings.

"In a place from before your memories were wiped," Fleur said while walking along a dark corridor beside Logan.

This announcement caused Logan to look around at his surroundings with a new focus. Fleur had decided that Harry had gotten distracted with other things and had forgotten to help Logan find out about his past. So she would tie up this loose end. Besides that, the man walking beside her had a past which was key for the mutant race in this universe.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"The better question would be when," Fleur replied. "We're in Alberta Canada in the year 1943 James Logan Howlett."

Fleur and Logan came out into a chamber that held a familiar figure suspended in a liquid within a tank. Younger-Logan was apparently unconscious and had various sensors running to his body. A younger version of Dr. Cornelius stood with others observing the experiment. Logan swiftly absorbed the fact that he had been transported back in time by the blonde woman. He instead focused his attention on what was going on in the chamber. Logan assumed the locals couldn't see either himself or Fleur.

"Wake him up," Cornelius ordered.

A technician injected a solution into an IV line running into Younger-Logan. The naked Younger-Logan let out a roar moments later as he shot out of the tank. Fleur watched on with interest. She had made love to a different version of Logan's form before for that was the form her Ascended husband had taken on in one of the other universes he lived in.

"Settle," Cpl Rittle called.

"Stand down," Private Berkley shouted at the same time.

"Guns down," Cornelius barked at the soldiers. "You're with friends James."

James apparently didn't think so because he fought his way out of the Weapon X base. Fleur and Logan followed along with James' progress. When James was confronted with a frozen snowy exterior to the base wearing no clothing he paused for only a moment. James had only made it a few hundred feet from the entrance to the base when half a dozen soldiers carrying rifles flooded out of the base.

"X Station…we have him," Private Stannis said over the radio. "What are our orders?"

"Shoot him," Cornelius barked.

Stannis relayed the orders. Logan and Fleur stood watching as the soldiers opened fire and took James down. The time travelers knew James had recovered by Logan's presence there. The soldiers cautiously approached the bullet riddled James.

"Target is down," Private Donner called as he reached the body first.

"Is he alive?" Lieutenant Beck asked as he approached last.

"He's not breathing," Donner reported.

"Check for a pulse," Beck ordered.

"Yes Sir," Donner said as he shouldered his rifle and checked for a pulse. Donner jumped back as he saw something that he didn't think was possible. The bullet wounds were closing up. "Did you guys see that?"

"Grab him and bring him in before he wakes up," Beck ordered.

"We shot him in the head…what do you mean wakes up?" Stannis asked.

"Just grab him quickly. We don't have time for this," Beck barked out.

The environment shifted around Logan and he suddenly found himself in another laboratory. Cornelius stood talking to a man in a black suit.

"This is three years later," Fleur said. "Cornelius is talking to Henry Colcord who is in charge of several Canadian black ops programs at this time."

"At first we were following experiments intending to create our own version Captain America, another super soldier. Something happened we didn't even know could happen. Look at this slide," Cornelius beckoned towards a microscope.

"What am I looking at?" Colcord questioned.

"This is the normal human genome, what makes us everything we are. Now look at this," Cornelius said as he switched to another slide.

"The way the parts are arranged is quite a bit different," Colcord noted. "What is the importance of that?"

"Something entirely new has been created from Mr. Howlett's genes," Cornelius replied. "This is a mutation. We call it the mutant gene. Man has created his first gene, the mutant gene, right here."

"What does this mutant gene do?" Colcord questioned.

"That all depends on who carries the mutant gene. We're still studying him but you've observed first hand Mr. Howlett's increased animal-like senses, his healing factor, and possibly more. Once the mutant gene spreads we'll see all kinds of different abilities," Cornelius predicted.

"Spreads…how would it spread?" Colcord asked.

"Eventually man would become extinct. You do know that right?" Cornelius responded. "Just like the dinosaur before us," He added while leading Colcord towards a holding tank where James was again suspended in fluid. "This never-ending world war might be our version of natural selection. The beginning of our end. But instead of finding a way to kill each other faster…we have found a way to survive ourselves. We'll survive…and evolve. We control the fate of man having created a new species. We created the mutant. And James Howlett is Mutant Zero."

James looked up at Fleur honestly stunned at what he had just learned.

"Now you see," Fleur said.

"I don't know what to say," Logan replied.

"Just think and don't act rashly. I'll take you back to your proper place and time now," Fleur said. "You can find out more later."

James had just learned that mutants were not so natural in this world. They were byproducts of a lab experiment. In the other universes Fleur's Ascended husband lived in this was not the case.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Project Pegasus Compound, Devil's Point, Wyoming

"What did you need, Nick?" Harry asked as he materialized next to Fury in the Devil's Point compound.

Harry looked strained.

"I've been hearing reports that you are busy and your ladies are handling things. What is going on?" Nick asked as he stood next to an obelisk with a glowing red eye-like point at the center.

Harry's focus switched to the obelisk then as it entered his perception. Suddenly Harry's mind connected with the obelisk telepathically and he became aware of it. This being was an A.I. named Uatu. Uatu was one construct known as a Watcher in a vast collective that numbered almost beyond counting spread throughout the galaxies in this universe and many others.

Uatu began to share visions with Harry from ages past.

 _New York, 1942_

Harry watched as a young Steve Rodgers with a gimpy leg was introduced to Dr. Erskine who headed Project Rebirth. Steve was then put through experimentations and testing. Dr. Erskine theorized that it was possibly Steve's will to fight which made Steve such a good candidate for Project Rebirth. Harry watched as Steve was led up to a chair where Steve was strapped in and injected with the super soldier serum created by Erskine.

Steve cried out and strained against the restraints as his forehead broke out into a sweat. Steve's scream grew louder until his straining caused the restrain mechanisms and the chair to shatter explosively with a release of heat and energy. Steve's body was glowing with a golden light. The lab technicians and Erskine were flung back.

"Here we go again. On my order," Lieutenant Baskez, a soldier with a long history of working with government black ops projects, said.

Baskez had been involved in similar projects, one other in particular where a super soldier had been the result. The soldiers had raised their weapons to point at Steve.

"Wait," Erskine cried out.

The fiery glow around Steve faded to reveal a much larger and more muscular Steve. Erskine stared in shock.

"Heil Hitler," Private Trumpin, a soldier on a nearby catwalk, shouted before firing his sidearm at Steve.

Steve was hit in the shoulder and went down. Dr. Erskine ran in front of the next shot.

"No," Steve shouted.

Harry watched as Steve picked up a metal disc that had been part of the destroyed lab equipment and flung it at Trumpin. Trumpin had begun firing at several other soldiers who had rushed him. Steve followed up with the disc to Trumpin's face by leaping up on the catwalk and taking out the spy for the Nazis.

"Medic…we need a medic," Tom Stevens, a lab tech, shouted as his colleagues gathered around Erskine's body.

"What the hell is that?" Private Tomkins shouted while gesturing towards a Watcher obelisk that had suddenly appeared on the platform where Steve had been injected upon.

The Watcher was focusing on Erskine's body.

"You have to get out of here," Baskez called to Steve, realizing how important Steve could be to the future of the war effort. "This could be a bomb. Move people."

The scene shifted again to Harry: Steve talking to the President of the United States, Steve saying goodbye to the woman that had been perhaps the love of his life Gail before heading off to fight in the war, and then Steve fighting in the war.

Harry's attention temporarily shifted out of the connection with Uatu as Agent Troperty came running up to Fury.

"Fury here, report," Fury said into the special communicator he had accepted from Troperty.

The technology protecting the project site was meant to block all communications between the inside and the outside that wasn't approved.

"Sir, the obelisk situation has escalated. We are getting reports of identical obelisks appearing all over the world in many locations. Our analysts have noticed that there is a higher concentration in areas where our assets are," Agent Danvers reported over the communicator. "Obelisks are in the Baxter Building, at the Institute, at Ultimate Headquarters, and many other places."

"They are just sitting there but inactive?" Fury clarified.

"Yes Sir. So far they haven't done anything else," Danvers confirmed.

"Standby," Fury ordered. "I've got Spider-Man looking into it. When he has something I will let you know."

Harry's mind reconnected with Uatu and flashed back to the past again.

 _Alberta Canada, 27 Years Ago_

"Get up," Erik Lehnsherr directed as he stood over a Weapon X holding tank containing Wolverine. Erik used his magnetic powers to lift Wolverine free before breaking the restraints on Wolverine. "I know what they have done to you," Erik said. "Your name is James, not Weapon X or Mutant X, James. Do you remember that?" Logan let out a pained sound from behind the muzzle they had on him and his eyes were wild. "It's over now…you are free."

"Erik, please," Sylvia Lehnsherr called as she came down a set of stairs into the holding area with armed soldiers following her. "This isn't how to do this. This isn't your place."

"You look scared mother," Erik said. "Are you scared of me?"

"I am right now, Erik. Y-yes," Sylvia faltered as she spun and saw the soldiers behind her fall dead to the ground at a gesture from her son. "Put everything back and – and – and just calm down."

"Your life's work is to torture this man," Erik said.

"My life's work is to help them find a cure," Sylvia replied as she knelt next to one of the soldiers she thought might still be alive.

"For me," Erik said.

"For all of you," Sylvia said while imploring him with her eyes to understand. "You have a disease. "I'm trying to help cure - -."

"Goodbye, mother," Erik said as he extended his hand towards her. "I hope there is a hell."

Then the young man that would one day become magneto killed his mother.

The scene shifted to 18 years previously in San Francisco. Harry watched the first meeting between Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. Then the scene shifted again to 16 years previously with Erik and Charles leading a small band of mutants to colonize the Savage Land. Magneto built his fortress then as Harry watched using magnetic powers. Harry saw a Watcher obelisk in the background of all these scenes. Never did the participants in the scenes notice the obelisks. Harry felt an energy field in place similar in effect to a Notice-Me-Not charm.

The scene shifted yet again to a conversation which took place in a hospital within the country of Kuwait at about the same time period. Nick Fury was in a hospital bed while General Ross confronted Fury about the truth. Nick Fury was another super soldier but without Captain America's resolve to be an icon. Fury was also over 90 years old at that point. While Fury wasn't willing to be an outed super soldier icon he was willing to help out. A year later Fury with the backing of the president started a super soldier research project in Dover, New Jersey.

Dr. Franklin Storm, Dr. Richard Parker, Dr. Bruce Banner, and a young newly graduated Hank Pym made up Fury's think tank with the mission of reverse-engineering the super soldier formula from a sample of Fury's blood. Franklin Storm was eventually called away to work on the Baxter Building project but the other three remained.

"Hey, between you and me, scale of one to ten, how certain are you that this serum you created works?" Hank asked Bruce as Bruce started at a vial of the serum.

"Damn certain," Bruce replied.

"Do you want to test it?" Hank asked.

"On who?" Bruce questioned. "You know Fury is blocking any human trials."

"You could test it on me," Hank suggested.

"On you? No. No, kid," Bruce said.

"Why not?" Hank demanded. Hank was growing agitated as Bruce remained silently thoughtful.

"Seriously. I want it," Hank said.

"I'll do it first. Then if it works you can do it," Bruce suggested.

"Alright," Hank agreed.

"Go make sure Richard is out of the building and I'll prepare the injections," Bruce said.

Hank hurried off to do so. The scene shifted to a chamber where recording equipment was set up.

"We're good to go," Hank said as he came back into the room.

Harry watched in horrified fascination as Pym injected Banner with the serum. At first nothing seemed to happen. But then about twenty-five seconds after the injection was administered Banner's skin began to turn green. He started to grow larger and more muscular.

"Aagh," Banner said in a voice that was deep and inhuman.

"This isn't right," Hank said as he backed away.

Bruce thrashed and his flailing limbs began destroying everything around him. It was at that point that Hank turned and fled. Harry watched as Hank fled out of the building. Hank jumped the railing out of the exit where Richard Parker was talking to his wife Mary. Mary was holding baby Peter Parker.

"What the hell happened in there?" Richard demanded of Hank after hearing the sounds of destruction from within.

"It's -! Don't! No!" Hank screamed in terror before fleeing the grounds.

Richard started going into the building and shouted back at Mary, "Go to the car!"

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Go to the car!" Richard repeated.

Richard walked into the building with power out. In the dark he could see a tall form.

"What – what did you -?" Richard asked but got out no more before the form of the Hulk resolved itself and the building was torn down.

Mary was mortally injured in the flying debris. She managed to shield her baby by some miracle.

"N-not…" Mary got out before she died with baby Peter lying in her lap.

The Hulk came out of the building and stared down at baby Peter and Mary's corpse.

Hulk looked back at the destruction of the building with a grimace and said, "No…"

The Hulk then transformed back into Banner.

"No…" Banner repeated in horror before turning and stumbling barefoot away from what he had done. "I didn't mean to-," Bruce said just before Fury came leaping through the air and delivered a side-kick to Banner's jaw that knocked the scientist out cold.

"What did you do?" Fury demanded of the unconscious man while looking over the rubble. "What did you do?" He shouted with rage. A sound baby Peter made drew Fury's attention. Fury went over and picked up the baby. "Hey, little guy. I swear to you, kid. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. The good news is you are so young you won't remember any of this."

Then the visions being sent by Uatu ceased. Harry was stunned. He had not known the exact details of his death.

"Banner killed my parents," Harry whispered. Fury tensed up and paled as he waited for an explosion. Spider-Man turned to face Nick Fury with an unreadable expression. "Uatu here just showed me some very important events that have shaped our civilization including that talk between you and Ross in Kuwait," Harry said almost conversationally. "Uatu's kind are Watchers that observe the significant events that shape a culture. They are here to observe the coming devastation of the most significant event of our generation."

Those words sent a chill down Fury's spine. He was well aware that he couldn't hope to stop Spider-Man. If learning the truth drove Spider-Man over the edge into insanity then it would be all Fury's fault. It had been Fury who had allowed his blood to be reverse-engineered and thereby creating the Hulk. It was as if Spider-Man could read Fury's mind.

"I'm not the cause of the destruction, Nick," Harry said.

"What is?" Nick asked.

Harry looked off into the distance and debated on if he should tell Nick the truth or not. Harry thought about it and decided that there was nothing Nick could do to stop this.

"Magneto. I won't stop the destruction. This lesson is too important for mankind not to learn now rather than when it's too late. But I can stop the death," Harry assured.

"Aren't you angry at Banner, Pym, or me?" Fury just had to ask.

Truthfully Spider-Man finding out about this secret was one of the biggest fears Nick had had in his life.

"I won't deny that I'm upset," Harry said. "But I learned a long time ago how to deal with my anger. And let's be honest here Nick. I have the ability to bring Richard and Mary Parker back to life."

"I wondered about that," Nick said. "It kind of takes the heartache out of the equation a little."

"Indeed," Harry confirmed.

"The question is…will you bring them back?" Nick questioned.

"That is the question. I haven't decided yet. That is a decision to make at another time when things are less hectic," Harry said. Nick snorted at that notion. "Yes…I know the absurdity of that notion given my life."

"Back to these Watchers," Nick said while gesturing towards Uatu. "Did they just come to warn us and do nothing else?"

Harry looked back at Uatu. They knew of Harry's capabilities in a roundabout way, a broad sense, but didn't know of his exact abilities. The Watchers stayed far away from any species or being they thought capable of wiping them out from an entire region of space and willing to do so. They had been carrying out a long-term study to determine his intent and had only recently determined he would not likely harm them. Uatu conveyed this all to Harry in a flash of information through the telepathic connection they were communicating with.

"Uatu and the other Watchers are choosing a herald with which they will bestow power to help us with the coming world order," Harry explained. "Just in case."

"Great…another super-hero running around," Nick half-muttered.

Harry glanced back at Nick at that comment.

"Nick…I share your concerns about the world depending solely on superheroes and becoming complacent as a result," Harry informed Fury.

"You do?" Nick asked with a surprised look.

Nick would have thought that as arguably the most famous and well-liked superhero in the world that Spider-Man of all beings would be for accolades being heaped upon superheroes.

"Of course," Harry assured. "I may be a popular superhero but I'm also all about surviving. I am taking measures to encourage humanity's independence."

"I don't suppose you would be willing to share what these measures are?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Nope. You will find out just like everyone else. But I can promise you…you won't have to wait long," Harry said. Harry glanced back at Uatu then. "It's done. They have chosen their herald. The other obelisks are leaving now. Uatu will leave soon as well."

"I'm not sure what this entire situation amounted to," Nick said as he glanced around the large chamber he was in with Spider-Man.

"It helped me to better understand what has gone on in the past," Harry pointed out. "That helps me direct our future."

"I suppose it did at that," Nick said. "I'm glad you are on our side Spider-Man."

"But you still don't like that I'm so far out of S.H.I.E.L.D. control," Harry said with a grin.

"Always," Nick mused.

"Later Nick," Harry said before vanishing via teleporter.

Nick just stared at where Spider-Man had been and thought to himself, _"May we live in interesting times indeed."_

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End of Chapter)** – Warning Talk of Fem-Slash (but no actual fem-slash to follow)

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Sif's Bed

"That was…wow," Sif declared.

"I think you broke her Harry," Jessica teased as she rested on the opposite side of Harry from Sif leaning on one elbow and looking over at her two lovers.

"You had a hand in that," Harry pointed out with amusement.

"True," Jessica admitted with a dreamy expression and tone.

Jessica had a thing for imbibing Harry's essence directly from the spot where he left it.

"Not going to lie…that's such a turn-on," Harry admitted.

Jessica grinned and leaned over to kiss him. Sif sat up more fully and looked at her two partners with amusement.

"This is so normal for the both of you…being with two other people at once," Sif observed.

"It's fairly normal," Harry admitted.

"What can I say…I like women and I like my Harry," Jessica replied with a grin.

Sif laughed and said, "Existence will never be boring with you two." Her grin dimmed somewhat and she couldn't help but ask, "Not that I'm complaining. But in the middle of this big crisis is it exactly wise to take the time out for this?" She said while gesturing at the three of them in bed.

Harry smiled warmly and said, "There is always time for spending time with two beautiful people such as yourselves. Plus I am not willing to do more than I am already doing at this time. And I'm doing a lot. The spell I'm constructing is bloody complex and exhausting. Frankly this is helping me stay sane. I've never attempted something of this magnitude."

Jessica lightly smacked Harry on the chest and said, "Stop teasing us with hint-dropping and just tell us what this spell is doing."

Harry looked undecided for several long moments.

"Right," Harry said as he finally decided to tell somebody. "Keep this between us for now. Many people are going to die if I don't intervene with the coming disaster. But if we save humanity again then society won't learn to strive for better. We're sitting in a first world country where many people just don't have the same level of competitive drive that other countries do. Don't get me wrong…some have that edge to do better…but most don't."

"So this spell will help teach them?" Sif inquired.

"I hope so. For a limited amount of time my spell should keep anyone from dying," Harry explained.

There was silence for a minute as the two ladies absorbed this.

"From anything?" Jessica was the first to break the silence in order to ask.

"From anything," Harry confirmed. "And their bodies will regenerate by the end of that limited time frame. For the duration of this coming disaster nobody can die but they will still experience injuries which seem mortal."

"Impressive," Sif noted. "I did not know such a spell was possible on a scale of this magnitude."

"It may not work and I might explode," Harry said.

"That's enough serious talk. I want to make you explode in a different way," Jessica said as she took hold of him beneath the sheets and then ducked her head down to stop speaking.

Meanwhile Sif leaned over and began kissing Harry. Harry had no objections to any of this. For a little while he could escape what was going on out in the world.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 8/19/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).


	31. Chapter 31

**Along Came a Spider-Mage**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Marvel, or any other recognized universes or characters within. I would never have killed off Peter Parker.

 **Beauties Mated to Harry Potter-**

Mary Jane Watson / Regenerate

Gwen Stacy / Blend

Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix

Janet Van Dyke / Wasp

Natasha Romanov / Black Widow

Susan Storm / Invisible Woman

Storm / Ororo Munroe

Moira MacTaggert

Felicia Hardy / Black Cat

Elektra

Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat

Marian / Rogue

Lorna Dane / Polaris

Threshold 'Thresh' of Seed Nineteen  
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman

Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk  
Lilandra

Aunt May Parker  
Liz Allen / Firestar

Betsy Braddock / Psylocke

Emma Frost / White Queen

Wanda / Scarlett Witch

Sif

Alison Blaire / Dazzler

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Chapter 31

"It's time," Fleur said as she looked off into the distance from where she had been watching Harry craft a spell.

Fleur had been subtly making tiny alterations to the structure of the spell as Harry went to make the spell more efficient. His previous spell would have worked but there would have been long-term health effects for those the spell had been cast upon. Of course long-term health effects were better than being instantly dead which is what would have happened had Harry not crafted this spell.

"Gah," Harry said as he released the spell he had been building up for days.

The arcane energy from the spell expanded outsides to travel around the globe. Harry and Fleur were floating in the clouds high above Manhattan. They descended down towards the city as they watched the ocean rise up and engulf the city. Harry wrapped his arm around Fleur and she shuddered at the sight before them. Millions were drowned in the water. Harry and Fleur both possessed the ability to peer through solid matter in different ways. Harry used a spell. Fleur uses the repository of abilities her Ascended husband had gathered on his travels. The two lovers watched as debris from the inrushing water crushed people or water filled their lungs and they went through the struggles and motions of drowning.

But then their struggles stopped and it looked like they had died. Indeed, all of their bodily functions had stopped working. But both magic-users could sense the arcane energy present in every living being on the planet, wrought by Harry's spell.

"This is hard to watch and do nothing," Fleur said.

"Yes it is," Harry admitted. "But I do believe it is necessary."

"I agree," Fleur said. "This universe is so violent, even more so than our home universe."

Just then a telekinetic barrier rose up from the Baxter Building and began to push back much of the water.

"Susan and Sue are working together," Harry noted as he sensed the energies from the two women working together.

A wall of telekinetic energy bigger than the barrier created by Sue & Susan suddenly blossomed into existence pushing out the water in another direction. This barrier was tinged with a fiery looking energy and it was this fact along with Jean suddenly appearing in the sky next to Harry and Fleur told the magic-users where the new barrier originated from. Yet more water began moving out of the city from another front and the efforts of Blend.

"This is what you've been working on?" Jean asked with confusion as she used her telepathy to try to understand what was going on below her.

People that Jean had thought dead began to…wake up when they were no longer submersed in water. Their thoughts were confused and muddled but it was like their minds had just rebooted with no loss of information.

"Yes. So that they learn not to depend solely on heroes," Harry answered.

"Who did this?" Jean asked.

"Magneto," Fleur answered. "It is a doomsday scenario he and Charles Xavier talked about in their younger years."

"Xavier helped that mad-man think this up," Jean said with a tone that was somewhat lost as she looked about at all of the destruction.

"Yes," Fleur answered while Harry wrapped an arm around Jean's waist to help comfort her.

Jean felt Harry shaking against her side and turned to him.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked her boyfriend worriedly. _"I've never seen him this…weak…before,"_ Jean sent to just Fleur.

"I'm alright. My strength is quickly returning. That spell took more out of me to pull off than I anticipated," Harry admitted.

 _"He will be fine,"_ Fleur assured Jean. _"Despite what some in this world may believe Harry is not a god. He does have his limits even if they don't get tested every day."_

Fleur's thoughts seemed to reassure Jean. Fleur was monitoring Harry's energy reserves constantly through her replicat.

 _"Without your intervention to make that spell more efficient the casting of that Ultimatum spell might have killed him,"_ Turia sent to Fleur.

Harry had found out Magneto and Xavier had decided to call their doomsday plan Ultimatum. So Harry's spell to keep everyone alive was called his Ultimatum spell accordingly.

 _"I did not think it would tax him so or I wouldn't have let him try it even with my assistance,"_ Fleur replied to Turia.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Elsewhere in Manhattan

"What is going on here?" Cable asked as he stood on top of a skyscraper looking down upon the destruction wrought upon New York by the Ultimatum Wave. "All these people should be dead."

"I think this is Harry's work," Xavier said from beside Cable.

The two men had been preparing their forces to assault Magneto's fortress after Cable had revealed the history of the Ultimatum Event to Xavier. They weren't confident in their ability to take on Magneto let alone all of his forces. They had just arrived back in time to hopefully at least warn the forces allied against Magneto of his threat only to find this was unnecessary.

"He's keeping the people of New York alive?" Cable asked as he spotted a woman impaled through the heart by a flag pole struggling to stand up in the wreckage below.

The woman should have been dead never mind standing up. Other survivors came over and helped her stand. They pulled the flag pole out of the woman and despite the massive hole in her chest where her heart should have been she was alive. Cable watched as the hole healed up in much the same fashion as his healing factor before he had lost it would have worked.

"He's keeping the people all over the world alive," Xavier corrected.

"Huh…well what do we do now?" Cable asked.

"I believe we watch and wait. We can help out where we can. But this is very much Harry's show at this point," Xavier stated.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Allison woke up coughing and spluttering. Her chest hurt for some reason. She opened her eyes to see Harry kneeling next to her holding a jagged piece of concrete and rebar. It was then that Allison realized she was laying amid rubble and debris.

 _"What the hell happened?"_ Allison thought to herself. Then her mind flashed back to that massive wave of water. She had been coming out of a night club where she had done a singing gig when the flood had come. "Harry…what happened?" Allison asked as her chest healed itself even before her eyes.

"Your chest was caved in by this," Harry said while indicating the chunk of concrete before he tossed it aside.

"Did you heal me?" Allison asked as she started to feel better and tried to sit up.

Harry helped her sit up. She noticed her shirt was in tatters and her chest was revealed but she didn't care. She would jump Harry's bones in a heartbeat. They had been dating for a few weeks anyway.

"I healed everyone," Harry replied. "All over the world."

Allison looked up startled at that. She hadn't realized he was that powerful.

"Thank you," Allison said as she tried to stand.

"Easy…you still aren't fully healed," Harry cautioned.

Allison let herself fall into Harry's arms as she shivered from the cold. A wave of heat washed over her as she immediately became dry.

"You're the best," Allison said approvingly. She reached up and touched his chin before guiding his mouth down to hers for a kiss. She tried conveying her gratitude to him through their lips. She had practically died and would have stayed that way if it wasn't for him. When the kiss broke she just let him hold her for a while. Then steel entered her tone as she asked, "Who did this?"

"Magneto," Harry answered.

"This is why you've been so distracted," Allison said as she drew back enough to look at his features.

"Yes…I was preparing that spell to heal everyone in the world," Harry explained.

"But you could have stopped him altogether," Allison pointed out.

"If I save everyone all the time then they will become weak and dependent on me. This way they can learn a lesson but not pay the ultimate mistake for complacency," Harry explained.

Similar conversations were taking place between Harry and all of his significant others who hadn't been in the know about the Ultimatum situation.

"I understand," Allison said while cupping his left cheek and looking him in the eyes trying to convey her sincerity in that she wasn't mad at him. "I think it's time for me to suit up and do my part to help resolve this situation rather than just fully relying on you. But I'll be glad to know you are watching my backside."

"Always," Harry said with mischief in his eyes and on his lips.

Allison knew that meant Harry would be watching her butt.

She kissed him one more time before saying, "Just so you know…when this is all over I'm going to screw your brains out."

"I'm regretting not finishing Magneto myself now," Harry joked.

Allison laughed and they were gone from there carried off by the light of the orbiting transporter network.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Parker Compound

"What is it May?" Janet asked as she and Liz walked into May's sitting room.

"Have a seat," May requested while gesturing the young women to two chairs.

"Oh boy…this must be serious," Liz said as she sat. "Did we both die in the Ultimatum wave in the WWH feed?"

May was silent and didn't answer right away.

"We did, didn't we," Janet said.

"You did…well I'm not sure if that is what killed you or what happened after," May admitted. "It's best if you just watch. This is going to be gory and horrific," She warned.

Liz took Janet's hand as May manipulated the WWH feed. The three women watched on as Hawkeye and Hank Pym in his Giant-Man form searched for Janet in the aftermath of the Ultimatum Wave.

"I think I spotted something over there," Clint said from where he stood on Pym's hand using his enhanced sight to look for Janet in the wreckage of the Avengers compound.

When the two reached the scene it was to find Blob with Janet's guts between his teeth.

"Tastes like chicken," Blob said with a mouthful of Janet's guts.

Janet waved her hand and paused the feed. She stood and ran to the bathroom where the other two heard her vomiting. Liz went in and rubbed Janet's back.

"Oh god that was horrible," Janet said as she finished throwing up.

"I…I don't know how he could do that," Liz said in a tone of utter revulsion. "I'm sorry."

"Just because he is your father doesn't mean you are responsible for his actions," Janet said. "You know we don't blame Wanda and Lorna for the acts of Magneto."

"I…I know," Liz said in a tone quavering with a mixture of gratitude and disgust at her parentage. She snorted as she banished those thoughts and said, "Wanda, Lorna, Pietro and I need to get together for a support group for those of us with bastard parents…epic bastards."

"Here dear," May said as she handed Janet a small cup of mouth wash.

"Thank you," Janet said before gurgling the mouth wash.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Meanwhile Manhattan

"What is it?" Charles asked Cable.

"I smell Magneto," Cable reported. Logan snarled and turned but he was too late. Metallic hands made of metallic debris rose up and grasped Xavier's head. A sickening crunch was heard as Xavier's neck was snapped. Even as the body dropped to the rooftop the hands disintegrated. "Noooo…," Cable called as he spotted Magneto.

But then Magneto simply vanished. It was then that Cable realized Magneto had been a hologram. History had said this would happen. But Cable had thought that just because history had changed so much that this wouldn't happen. He had been wrong. The Ultimatum spell had been cast before Cable and Xavier had arrived back to this point in time. Therefore Xavier was not under the effects of the Ultimatum spell.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Blackbird

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Rogue as he knelt in front of her on the Institute's stealth fighter.

Rogue opened her eyes and looked down at her boyfriend kneeling there showing concern for her. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately.

 _"God I love him,"_ Rogue thought. Out loud she said, "That WWH feed update was…jarring."

A large portion of the X-Men were taking the Blackbird because Magneto had gone to great lengths to acquire multiple layers of protection against transporters. Harry's transporter network could punch through with some safety overrides on his part. But the people who had been transported wouldn't be in any condition to fight for some time. So it decided best by Harry and Jean just to have the Blackbird bring those who couldn't get to Magneto's stronghold under their own power.

"Oh I know," Harry said.

"Here," Rogue said as she stood and gestured for him to sit down. After Harry took her seat she sat in his lap. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and held him close. "That's better."

"You know what that William Stryker said wasn't true don't you?" Harry asked.

In the WWH feed Rogue had witnessed as a group of men enhanced with sentinel technology had attacked the Institute. With the bulk of the X-Men's forces away assaulting Magneto's fortress the sentinel-enhanced had begun slaughtering the younger children and less-experienced teens. That Alternate-Rogue had been mixed up with Vindicator, Juggernaut, and Sabertooth up in Canada's Department H at the time the call for help went out. In the ensuing fighting Juggernaut had been poisoned and slowly killed. Alternate-Rogue had gone into a berserker rage and slaughtered the sentinel-enhanced. William Stryker had been the last sentinel-enhanced combatant alive. Stryker had accused Alternate-Rogue of being a murdering monster which was something Alternate-Rogue really couldn't easily refute given the bodies of the sentinel-enhanced around her.

"I do," Rogue admitted. "But that universe was so terrible…without you there. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Harry. But more than that…you are the best thing that has ever happened to our universe," She said while staring down into his eyes and trying to convey just how intensely she loved him.

Harry kissed Rogue.

"I know what is in your heart Rogue and it makes me love you all the more," Harry said with his hand on her heart.

"If we weren't surrounded by other people I'd be so naked with you right now," Rogue whispered.

"After we'll have plenty of time for that," Harry promised while thinking the anticipation would make it better. There was a comfortable silence between the two for a time before Harry added, "Those sentinel-enhanced attacked the Institute first. That Rogue was just defending herself."

"A good point," Rogue said as she basked in the comfort of being with Harry. _"As long as I have moments like these I can get through anything. I can be better than her,"_ She thought to herself while thinking of Alternate-Rogue and all the alternate versions of herself which Rogue could see through the WWH feed.

For Rogue sitting there on Harry's lap being held in his arms was the best preparation for the coming fight.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"I've got it," Jessica said as she lifted up the back of the car. "Pull them out."

Sif reached down and grasped the two mortals which had been trapped beneath the car. The Asgardian pulled the two mortals free and watched as the crushed mortals began to heal. Jessica dropped the car with a loud crash.

"This is a very strange day my friend," Sif said as she and Jessica began walking searching for the next group of trapped mortals.

"Mortals not behaving like mortals and dying gives you grief," Jessica said with a teasing grin directed at her friend.

"Yes," Sif agreed. "There," Sif said while pointing towards a cluster of rubble. "I hear shouting beneath this barrier."

The Asgardian's senses were superb. There was a large section of intact concrete and rebar but the edges of this section were covered by chunks of debris. Jessica began webbing up the chunks of debris before webbing up the edges of the larger section.

"Just go ahead and do it. They're going to get some debris on them no matter what," Jessica said.

Sif nodded and focused on the enchantments on her spear. The tip blazed into a fiery blue light before she stabbed it into the steel and stone. The spear's tip began to cut through the stone and steel like a hot knife through butter as Sif moved it in a circle with a sawing motion. Jessica reached down to the center of the circular section and placed her finger-tips there. Her spider-powers allowed her to hold onto the steel and stone circle so that it didn't drop down when Sif finished cutting. Jessica pulled the circle free with a grunt of effort and dropped it nearby. A man and a woman came out through the hole with Sif's help coughing up water. There had been a pocket of water beneath.

"Thanks," Brice, the man, said.

Sif nodded and the two superheroines moved on.

"So you were saying something earlier about your latest communication with Odin before the Ultimatum wave interrupted you?" Jessica said questioningly.

"Yes," Sif said. "Odin wants me to open a permanent embassy here on Earth to open trade with Asgard. With Thor and I both on Midgard it is clear to the world that we Asgardians are very real now."

Jessica smiled at this news while brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Anything that caused Sif to build a more permanent attachment to Earth was good in Jessica's books. She wanted her best friend to stay for good.

"That's great news," Jessica said. "I'm sure Harry will help."

"Yes," Sif said. "He is always quite helpful."

The affection in Sif's tone for their beau was clear for Jessica to hear. Jessica felt the same way.

"So any ideas yet where you want to build the embassy?" Jessica asked.

"Well I haven't had too much time to think about it with all that has been going on. But I was thinking maybe close to the Baxter Building," Sif answered. "There's a nice spot there which I have grown fond of, a park. I was thinking near there."

The two friends went on chatting about Sif's plans and their lives as they helped people in the wake of the Ultimatum wave, proving that life still went on.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Baxter Building

"How are you feeling?" Reed asked with a tone of worry as he entered the quarters he shared with Sue. Reed's lover was lying on their bed with her eyes closed looking like she was sleeping. But he had watched her sleep enough to know when she was awake. "Any better?"

"Much better," Sue admitted. "That medication Susan gave me really took the edge off the headache. It's almost gone."

It should have come as no surprise that helping push back the water from the Ultimatum wave would strain the abilities of most of those involved. Sue had perhaps been the participant most taxed but she was not the only one. Reed sat on the bed next to her and moved her locks out of her eyes. Sue opened her eyes and smiled up at him before reaching up and drawing him down for a kiss. Reed laid down next to her and Sue snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried about you," Reed said.

"I'll be ok. How goes your end of things?" Sue asked.

Reed was working with another group of scientists to determine the global implications of Magneto's assault.

"We are finding more and more widespread minor effects resulting from Magneto's attack," Reed admitted. "Cumulatively we are still trying to get a handle on the long-term effects. Your mother is here."

"Susan stopped in to let me know," Sue said. "I guess even she has some maternal instinct in her."

The Baxter Building was largely unaffected by the Ultimatum wave thanks to the shielding Harry had put in place. A shudder went through Sue then.

"Are you cold?" Reed asked worriedly.

"No…I was just thinking what would have happened without Harry's intervention," Sue admitted. "All those people permanently dead."

"They are calling what he did the Undying," Reed said.

"I hope nobody reacts poorly to what he did…the religious groups," Sue suggested.

"Right now I think people are just grateful to be alive," Reed said. "In the long-run he can always just site it as a very advanced technology that we can barely fathom. I'll back him on that if need be."

"Me too," Sue agreed. "He has done so much for all of us. He truly is the greatest superhero to ever live."

"Should I be worried," Reed said teasingly.

"Reed…everyone has celebrity crushes. I know you have a special spot in your heart for Jessica Alba," Sue said back teasingly.

"She looks like you!" Reed said with a laugh.

"Uh-huh," Sue said. "And Susan looks just like me. And she's with Harry. So it's pretty easy for me to picture myself with him."

Reed looked her in the eyes then and said, "I understand. I really do. I'm not jealous. You are with me and that is all that matters."

Sue leaned up and kissed Reed again. This time there was a greater need to that kiss. Her hands began exploring. Their passion intensified and it turned into something more. For that little while the two lovers could escape the horrors of the outside world with one another.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Magneto's Fortress

Magneto sat on his throne looking at the devastation his plan had wrought.

"Volcanoes in the Amazon, most of Europe flash frozen, New York buried from a tidal wave, and more death than can be imagined," Mystique said as she stood to one side of her master.

"Millions are dead for certain…but it isn't enough," Magneto said with his fingers steepled together. "Killing Xavier was satisfying," He admitted.

Magneto did not realize that Xavier's death was the only one carried out. The newsfeed going into Magneto's Fortress was being carefully manipulated by Harry's bio-net tech. Just then Magneto became aware of someone else standing nearby.

"What are you doing Maddox?" Mystique demanded as the man stood staring at Magneto intently while holding a kill switch to the bomb-vest strapped to his chest.

Thousands of Maddox's copies were attacking strategic locations all over the world including parliament in London, Washington DC government buildings, and even the Triskelion in New York City.

"You have betrayed your own people Magneto. You promised to save mutant kind. Yet you have slaughtered many mutants with this attack," Maddox said.

"Are you even Maddox Prime?" Magneto asked to buy time.

Maddox had thought this out well because the vest and everything on Maddox's person was unaffected by Magneto's powers. In truth Magneto had not expected such a brazen attack by one of his own people.

"You've had him holed up for weeks making duplicates for you. His mind is so fragmented I doubt he even realizes I am here. I am just a stray thought willing to act," Duplicate-Maddox said.

"And just as easily as a stray thought you will be dismissed," Magneto said while flicking his fingers which caused the metal flooring to bend upwards.

Duplicate-Maddox acted to press down on the button and detonate the bomb. The explosion went off but Magneto managed to get the floor angled upwards enough while reinforcing the alloy magnetically that only a gout of flame and sound rose up over the angle of the floor just above his head. Mystique had ducked down behind Magneto.

"Thank you," Mystique said as she stood again and the floor was returned to normal.

"I have plans for you Mystique…for you specifically. I can't have you dying," Magneto said.

"What is to be done about Maddox?" Mystique questioned.

"I'll post guards around this chamber and will be on higher alert myself. Like Duplicate-Maddox said…the original is likely losing his mind from the combination of pushing his duplication powers and having many duplicates die while he was controlling them," Magneto said. "Leave him be for now. Our enemies will soon be on their way. We will be in for the fight of our lives."

And in truth Magneto didn't honestly care if he lost his life. He didn't want to live in a world where his beloved Wanda couldn't survive. Magneto had known how futile this plan may prove given just how lethal Spider-Man and his allies had shown themselves to be in recent years.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

The Savage Land

A picturesque cottage stood in the jungle of the Savage Land. It was snowing in the Savage Land due to Magneto's actions causing global weather destabilization. So the Christmas lights decorating the cottage didn't look that out of place. Harry, Jean, and Emma appeared before the cottage.

"This…this is where Maddox is hiding?" Jean asked with surprise as she looked around at the scene.

"More like where he is being hidden," Harry corrected while looking up at a second floor bedroom window.

"I expected more protection," Emma noted.

Maddox's duplicates were waging an all out war on the world's leadership which had to be stopped.

"There are guards further out mostly there to put a stop to any approach by the dinosaurs here in this place," Harry said as he walked up onto the front porch. Harry put his hand on the door knob while channeling an unlocking charm. "Lucy, I'm home," Harry called.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" Jean asked amused.

"Since the moment I first saw this place," Harry replied.

A silver-haired woman in an apron carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies came out of the kitchen and stared at the new arrivals.

"Well…crap," Lorelei said as she laid eyes on Spider-Man.

Lorelei immediately began focusing all of her power upon Harry. Emma cocked her head to one side.

"You actually think that will work?" Emma asked.

Lorelei's powers were a mixture of pheromone-based with a minor dose of telepathy. Her pheromones made men suggestible to her desires while her minor telepathy communicated and reinforced those desires.

"He is a man," Lorelei said while sweat began to break out on her brow.

"Honey, he isn't like any other man you've ever encountered," Jean said before a flick of her wrist saw the cookie tray come up and smack Lorelei in the head enough to knock the silver-haired woman out.

"That was amazing," Harry admitted as Jean gestured at the tray and caused it to bend into manacles binding Lorelei to the stair-way railing.

"You can't be the only super-impressive one in this relationship," Jean said with a grin.

The trio moved up the stairs to a room on the second floor. The doorway was decorated to show a teenager lived inside. Harry opened the door where thirteen year old Jamie Maddox was sitting on his bed reading a comic book and listening to music with a pair of headphones. Jamie looked up when the door opened and slipped of his headphones.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked. "Where is my mom?"

"Jamie, my name is Spider-Man. Most people call me Harry," Harry said as he entered the room. _"Lorelei has him deep under control. Start working on him while I distract him with talk,"_ Harry sent to Emma and Jean. "We're friends of your mom's. She's downstairs making cookies. I can do magic. Would you like to see some?" Harry asked as he conjured up chairs for his ladies to work with.

"It's alright Jamie," Lorelei's voice carried up the stairs. "They are friends."

The voice was a result of Lily's efforts.

"Wow," Jamie said with awe as he saw the chairs appear. "Sure," Jamie agreed.

Harry began to expand the room with an expansion charm. The two ladies worked on getting Jamie's mind to call back his duplicates. Jamie's fragmented mind was like no mind Jean or Emma had ever encountered. It took the two strong telepaths working together to achieve their goal. But eventually achieve their goal they did without having to hurt Jamie.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Another Universe

Nym entered Hermione's lab to see Hermione hard at work analyzing some results being holo-projected around where Hermione was sitting at her desk. Hermione's fingers danced through the air manipulating the display. Hermione stopped to admire one of her best friends in the multiverse at work. Despite their many years together Nym's appreciation for Hermione's intellect only grew stronger.

"Watcher Hermione. How goes the search?" Nym asked.

"Morning Nym," Hermione said as she continued to work. "I think I'm close to finding him."

"Really," Nym said with interest. "Do tell," She prompted while conjuring up a seat next to Hermione.

"The temporal radiation from the explosion Harry caused has finally cleared enough for me to get a good reading of his departure point. I think it won't be much longer until Aristides will be able to calibrate a probe to track Harry," Hermione explained.

Aristides was Hermione's bio-net A.I.

"That's brilliant," Nym said with a wide grin.

Hermione glanced away from her display with a smile saying, "It is." Hermione noticed something off about Nym. "What is it Nym?"

"I know you've probably missed it because of your work searching for Harry. But something is really off with Fleur. I'm not sure what it is. I can just tell something is off," Nym explained.

"Can you give me anymore than that?" Hermione asked as she focused her full attention on Nym.

It would do them no good to find Harry only to lose Fleur.

"It feels like she is hiding something big," Nym admitted.

"You think she is lying about something?" Hermione questioned.

"Not lying so much as not volunteering information," Nym replied.

Both women were silent for a while as Hermione digested this news. That was when Fleur materialized sitting to their side in a chair.

"I should have known I couldn't keep things from you two," Fleur said. "You're even more perceptive than Harry at times."

"You've found him," Hermione surmised.

"A short while ago," Fleur confirmed.

"Why have you kept it from us?" Nym asked with concern and confusion.

"I have changed. I am the Fleur you have always known but I am also _more_ ," Fleur admitted.

Fleur reached out and took one of Hermione's hands and one of Nym's hands before releasing her full power. She also let them feel her mind. They both felt the same barrier that Harry had sensed. Even working together they realized they couldn't breach the barrier closing off a portion of Fleur's mind to them.

"Bloody hell," Hermione swore in awe. Hermione rarely swore. When she did things were serious. "You're more powerful than Harry, Nym, and I combined. How?"

"There are things in the multiverse greater than you have dreamed of. I have encountered many of those things," Fleur admitted.

"You experience time differently than us now," Hermione said while watching Fleur's features intently.

"You have always been clever Hermione," Fleur said.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Nym asked.

"Someday I might tell you. Suffice it to say I mean no harm to you or the man we love. In fact it is quite the opposite. I'm going to take you two the universe he is in and teach you what he has been up to. But you cannot interfere until he is ready," Fleur stated.

Hermione and Nym exchanged a look. At the speed of thought they communicated and came to an agreement. They would go see what Harry had been up to and see how this new version of Fleur interacted with them.

"Let's do it," Hermione said, speaking for them both.

With that the three women vanished from the planet they had temporarily made their home in within a universe that held very little life. They were off to see the love of their life. After so long living, all three women could appreciate a little excitement.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Strange Manor

Harry materialized at the front door of the manor house and raised his hand to knock. Before Harry could knock Wong opened the door.

"Come in, please," Wong invited.

Harry entered and found everything looked normal within.

"Where is Stephen?" Harry asked.

"This way," Wong beckoned while leading the way up the stairs. Wong had considerably warmed up to Harry since Harry had begun helping Stephen grow in magical combat skill. "Although the Ultimatum Wave did not damage the physical structure of the manor thanks to your ward additions it did erode some of the protections placed previously. Stephen is attempting to hold them in place and asks your assistance in repairing the damage."

"I see," Harry said as he was led into Strange Manor's ward room.

Stephen knelt next to an array of crystals etched with runes holding onto several crystals. Stephen had his eyes closed and he was obviously straining with the sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Harry, nice of you to come," Stephen said. "I would really appreciate some help."

 _"Lily,"_ Harry thought as he sent threads of arcane energy dancing out from his finger-tips.

 _"On it,"_ Lily replied as she immediately began tapping into her master's power core to counter the threats trying to gain entrance to their realm from demonic realms.

Immediately the strain on Stephen lessened. While Lily worked on that she also helped Harry begin repairing the damaged wards. Stephen sighed in relief and opened his eyes before looking up at Harry.

"You make that seem so effortless," Stephen said with admiration. "I don't think I would have been able to hold the evil at bay had you not helped train me."

Harry finished tying off a particularly stubborn thread of magic that didn't seem to want to connect. Lily watched in amusement as her master crushed a minor demonic entity which had been trying to prevent his re-establishment of the wards without even noticing it. So great was his strength that he could do something like that without noticing.

"It was not a problem," Harry assured. "Besides, the sparring was good for me too. Without it my skills could have atrophied."

Stephen exchanged an amused look with Wong, well with as much amusement as Wong ever showed. Both men knew that Harry's skills hadn't atrophied in the slightest.

"How goes it on the outside world with the Ultimatum wave? I felt that spell you cast," Stephen said. "I've never imagined a spell could be so powerful."

"Events are…chaotic but overall are going ok," Harry said as he finished up repairing the wards. "There…the wards are as good as new. After this is all over we can discuss improving the ward design so that if something like this happens again you won't need to be present to stop the breech attempt."

"Sounds good," Stephen said. "Thank you Harry," He added as he grasped Harry's forearm in a gesture of solidarity. "If you need my help for anything you have but to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry assured.

Harry then vanished.

"If it were any other being their ability to do that through the manor's wards would alarm me," Stephen said. "But with Harry I am not alarmed."

"I agree Master," Wong said.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

"Harry has been busy," Hermione said after viewing in brief all that Harry had been up to.

"That's a bloody understatement," Nym declared as she stared numerous holograms that showed all of Harry's lovers, his colony worlds out in the galaxy, and the many versions of Harry in existence at that moment.

Fleur had taken Hermione and Nym through many of Harry's major battles.

"I see why you held back. You want him to bring in more women," Hermione said. Fleur had always been the most vocal supporter of the need for more spice in their love lives. Personally Hermione had been mostly fine with the way things had gotten. "But hasn't he already done that?"

"Yes. That is true. But it's more than just that. Your appearance right now would seriously distract him. Right after this Ultimatum crisis is over you can be reunited," Fleur assured the two.

"Fair enough," Nym said while Hermione nodded her agreement. "This universe is so much different from our own."

"Infinite diversity in infinite combinations," Hermione noted. "That is the nature of the multiverse."

"You have no idea," Fleur said in agreement. Hermione and Nym had only been able to map a small portion of their local cluster of the multiverse. "Just about everything that can out there will happen."

"Ok…so obviously you are now some multiverse-aware entity," Hermione said. "But dropping hints on us like this but not actually revealing anything is just cruel."

"Hermione…are you pouting?" Fleur teased. "After a million years of life you are still pouting over withheld knowledge?"

"She's got you there Hermione," Nym said with a grin.

"I was not pouting," Hermione said primly. The other two women grinned at her. "I'm just curious."

"You are always curious," Fleur said. "But I have yet to meet a version of you that hasn't been curious."

Nym turned to Fleur with one raised eyebrow.

"You've met different versions of us," Nym probed.

"Yes. Quite a few," Fleur confirmed. "You two are getting more information than Harry got."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because a girl has to keep a little mystery in her life to keep things interesting," Fleur teased.

"That's true…the mystery went out a long time ago," Nym suggested.

"Which is why I'm saying no more on that topic," Fleur stated resolutely.

"So this WWH feed…that's pretty interesting," Hermione pointed out.

"A little manipulative too," Nym observed.

"A little," Hermione agreed.

"Please…when you reach our age anything we do with these young pups can be construed as manipulative," Fleur said.

"This is very true," Nym conceded.

"Don't mind her…she just hasn't gotten any in a while," Hermione said.

"Not true," Nym replied.

"Hard light holograms of Harry are no substitute for the real thing," Hermione said.

"And your A.I. controlled clones are?" Nym asked.

"Ladies, ladies, it won't be that much longer. Do I have to lock you in a very real fantasy of the last time you were with Harry?" Fleur asked.

The other two women stared at her with their interest obviously sparked.

"Yes please," Hermione replied.

Fleur sighed and waved her hand at them while tapping into the abilities of her Ascended husband. The two women seemed to drift off to sleep instantly.

"It won't be long now Harry," Fleur said as she returned to watching the events going on with the Ultimatum crisis.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

 _Smut Scene Lead-In_

 _"This is the best way to de-stress,"_ Alison thought as her boyfriend's mouth worked over her sex. They had been engaging in oral sex for some time. But they had yet to take that plunge with him plunging into her. _"It's time…I may never get another chance,"_ Alison thought as she tried to banish thoughts of the Ultimatum event where she would have died if not for the man pleasuring her.

"Harry…I want you in me," Alison whispered. "I _need_ you in me."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he ceased his oral attentions on her flower.

"Yes," Dazzler urged as she pulled at his biceps.

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Notes at End of the Story)**

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Duskenbar, India

The villagers of the remote province of India did not have televisions. Occasionally they did get news from the greater world. So when a holographic representation of Spider-Man appeared over their village even they recognized him.

"Hello citizens of Earth," Harry said in the language of the natives. The effect of speaking the native language was accomplished by a telepathic translator matrix incorporated into Harry's technology. "By now you likely will have realized that something terrible is happening with the weather. This is an attack caused by Magneto. You might also have realized that you are unable to die. This effect is only temporary lasting 24 hours from the start of the attack."

"Magneto will pay for his crimes. But what the horror of sustaining mortal injuries yet not dying should teach everyone is not to be dependent on superheroes. We may have super powers but we are all still fallible. We can fail to protect you. We are nice to have around but you should also strive to protect yourselves. To that end I have devised a way for humanity to gain the technology base, peace, and breathing room necessary to grow stronger by itself. I call it the Spider-M Colonization Project," Harry explained.

The hologram shifted to show a map of the galaxy with 100 tiny dots highlighted in gold. A cluster of the dots was zoomed in on to show several solar systems located in the same region of the galaxy. Then a solar system was zoomed in on to show the planets. The planet was zoomed in on to show the 100 cities spread glowing golden spread throughout the planet. Then the same Vega colony city Harry had first shown Jean was brought into view.

"Let me explain the details of the colony worlds I am offering humanity to spread out upon," Harry said. Harry's explanation was thorough in his covering of the highlights. "More information will be made available through the Spider Inc website. For those remote locations where the internet is not available a holographic interface smaller than the one you are seeing will appear in your village locations of governance to answer questions three days from now. Think about my offer. Humanity could be something better."

The hologram blinked out of existence as suddenly as it had appeared. The people of Duskenbar began to gather together to discuss this development. There was an air of excitement at this revelation.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Above the Arctic Circle

"Ok…now I'm confused," Susan said.

Susan was among a group of Harry's ladies sitting on an invisible platform floating just outside of Magneto's floating citadel.

"Uh oh…it must be serious if you're confused," Jennifer said teasingly. Susan had become a good friend to Jennifer since Jennifer had become the She-Hulk. They loved to tease one another. "What has you vexed?"

While waiting for the others to show up Harry's ladies were chatting in groups. Several had just gotten their WWH feed updates.

"In the WWH feed we see that Wanda supposedly committed suicide because she feared her powers. So she manipulated Ultron into killing her," Susan said. "But then we see Doom claiming credit for killing her."

"I'm not certain," Felicia said. "But I think the suicide by Ultron thing was just a cover Doom purported."

Felicia hadn't wanted to ride on the X-Jet so had come ahead with some of the other ladies. She was mostly there to deal with Magneto's minions. She had firmly told Harry that Magneto was out of her weight class.

"Ok…but then who attempted to kill our Wanda? Our doom is still trapped in another universe," Jessica asked.

"It was a being named Mr. Sinister," Thresh stated. "Harry has dealt with the madman."

"Huh…it looks like it's show time ladies," Jessica said as she spotted the X-Jet, a Quinjet, and the Fantasticar approaching.

The women all stood and prepared for a fight. Magneto didn't stand a chance but they expected him to put up a fight. The three transport crafts spread out 120° apart surrounding Magneto's citadel. The platform Harry's ladies were upon split into smaller platforms and filled the gaps between the three aircraft. It was Harry appearing floating above the top of the dome topping the citadel releasing a flash of light which was the signal to breach. As one the assembled superheroes and superheroines breached the glass entrances of the dome. Glass came raining down onto the marble floor of the citadel.

Magneto was already standing in front of his throne having detected the approach. He looked around at those assembled before him. The Ultimates, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and more were all present. And standing right before him materialized Spider-Man.

"I suppose I should feel honored that so many have come to challenge me," Magneto said gravely. "But not even you can stop me Spider-Man."

"Harry doesn't need to stop you father," Wanda said as she, Pietro, Lorna, and Magnestar became visible standing next to Harry.

Magneto took a step back in surprise as he beheld his daughter and Magnestar. But then his face hardened and his gaze shot back to Harry.

"This deception is beneath you," Magneto said to Harry. "An illusion won't fool me."

"It's no deception, Magneto," Jean said as she stepped forward. She reached out with her hand and telekinetically began removing his helmet which protected him from telepathic influence. His magnekinesis fought to hold the helmet on. Magneto's eyes widened when her telekinesis began to overpower him and he redoubled his effort. The helmet atomized in the struggle. Magneto had learned over the years how to shield his mind in an enhanced way with his magnetic powers but it wouldn't hold up for long against the telepaths in the room with him. Jean was able to communicate with Magneto telepathically despite his limited defenses. _"See the truth,"_ Jean thought to Magneto as she connected his mind to Wanda's.

Magneto felt the beauty of his daughter's mind. He felt her love for her family and her love for Spider-Man. Magneto felt her increased joy in life since Harry had first befriended her.

"It's really you," Magneto said as tears formed beneath his eyes. "How?"

"Without Harry I would have died father," Wanda said while glancing briefly at her lover. "Let me show you just how many would have died. Jean," Wanda prompted. Every woman there that was one of Harry's lovers was equipped with a bio-net A.I. Recently even the newest of them had begun learning how to interact with their bio-net A.I. Wanda's bio-net A.I. Sessel projected a hologram of the WWH feed showing recent events at a blinding fast pace. At the same time Jean relayed the events to all those present who didn't already know telepathically at the speed of thought so that they could keep up with the image. Magneto saw Nick Fury showing up and using Jean's telepathy to relay the truth of that scene long ago where mutants were first created by a mad scientist. Magneto saw himself fixing the Earth's magnetic poles when he realized mutants weren't chosen by God or some divine force. Then Magneto saw his death. Then the illusions stopped. "So much destruction for nothing," Magneto said. To Harry Magneto said, "Thank you for preventing all of those deaths."

"I didn't expect you to thank me to be honest," Harry said. "For the sake of your children we wanted you to see the truth."

Magneto looked over his children. He hadn't really had a relationship with Lorna at all. He just hoped he hadn't corrupted his other two children too much.

"What happens now? Do you need me to repair the damage to the poles?" Magneto asked.

Magneto's tone was of a man defeated inside.

"We've already taken care of that," Lorna said while gesturing between herself and Magnestar with her left hand.

"Of course," Magneto said.

"I think as far as the world is concerned it is best if Magneto dies," Steve suggested. "Magneto did try to murder just about every human alive."

"Of course," Tony added. "That doesn't mean you have to actually die."

"But you can't go unpunished for your crimes," Sue pointed out.

In two's and three's all those present looked to Harry to see how he wanted to handle this. Harry stared thoughtfully at Magneto as if he was thinking about it.

But internally Harry asked, _"Is it ready Lily?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Lily replied.

Harry's right arm shot out with his finger-tips held together pointed towards Magneto. A beam of bluish-jade energy shot from Harry's finger-tips the diameter of a basketball and smashed into Magneto's chest. The light enveloped him until his entire form was glowing. Everyone else present but Harry and Jean had to look away. When the light faded everyone looked back at Magneto to find him looking no different to mortal eyes. Wanda cocked her head at her father.

"Interesting," Wanda said. "What does it do?"

"What does what do?" Scott asked.

"Harry has placed a curse upon my father," Wanda answered.

"Magneto," Harry said in a tone that seemed to carry weight in the very air of the room. Everyone else present suddenly realized they were in the presence of someone with power they couldn't fully comprehend and couldn't hope to match. Jean was the only one who didn't jump at his tone. "For the rest of your days your mutant abilities will fail you if you should attempt to harm an innocent. The curse I have placed upon you is intelligent. It will judge innocence based off of each situation. For example, if someone is being controlled by another and about to harm more innocents your powers will not fail you. Only those present in this room will be able to see you in your current form and know you as Magneto. Everyone else will see you as a different person. Go forth into the world and help. Do no harm."

Steve nodded approvingly at the terms of the curse when Harry finished.

"We'll be keeping an eye on your Magneto," Steve said.

"We all will," Reed added while everyone else present nodded their agreement.

Just then there was an explosion from below.

"It looks like Mystique and Sabertooth have decided to blow the engines that keep this place in the air and leave with all due haste," Harry said as he peered down through the floor. "I suggest we all do the same."

Jean focused on another target and sent a mixture of a telekinetic lance and a fiery plasma beam tearing down through the steel and stone right into the heart of the equipment which made teleportation tricky. Harry then activated his teleportation network and took everyone away from there.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Sorcer Colony, 2 Light-Years from Earth

"That was horrible," Sue said as she finished viewing the WWH feed which showed the fate of the Fantastic Four without Harry's involvement.

"I didn't know I was so vital to the team," Franklin Storm said.

Johnny simply walked up and hugged his father. Franklin had been killed in the Ultimatum wave. Sue also came over and hugged her dad. She then turned to Harry and kissed him, hard. Susan smirked while Reed looked uncomfortable.

"Same sentiment from me bro but I'll let her do the thanking," Johnny said.

In the alternate universe the group had just viewed the Fantastic Four had broken up after the Ultimatum event and Franklin's death. All four members had gone their separate ways including Reed and Sue. Reed had abandoned Sue in her time of need due to logic. He had done it to help save the world. But to Sue it still felt like he had abandoned her, abandoned them.

"I hope you know I wouldn't do that Sue," Reed said as she sat back down next to him. "Abandon you."

"I know you wouldn't," Sue said while squeezing his hand. "Harry is training you well."

Susan snorted at her little sister's response. For that was essentially what the pair of them felt like to one another now, siblings.

"Ok…so we obviously appreciate you even more now that we have seen that. Where have you brought us, Harry?" Franklin asked.

"Susan," Harry prompted.

Susan caused the walls of the room to become translucent. Suddenly the Fantastic Four plus Franklin realized they were in a room hovering in orbit around a planet. The planet looked somewhat like Earth but more lush and primordial.

"Holy shit," Ben said as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"That planet is Sorcer Colony. It will be the seat of the new Terran Empire where my family and my friends will live only," Harry explained. "We are 2 light-years from Earth."

Reed and Sue exchanged an amazed look at that last bit.

"Harry…I wasn't aware there was a solar system like this 2 light-years from Earth," Reed said curiously.

"No one is aware of it since I brought it here. I found planets and the star in a universe devoid of higher forms of life. I assembled the system myself with everything in gravitational equilibrium," Harry explained.

"You designed your own solar system?" Ben clarified, very impressed.

"Well I designed the layout. Making the star and planets was doable but more trouble than it was worth. So instead I just acquired already fabricated parts," Harry explained.

Johnny shook his head and said, "That's freaking crazy."

"We want you to come and live here," Susan invited her family and friends with a welcoming smile.

"Really?" Sue said with surprise.

"Really," Susan confirmed. "This colony is located close to Earth but hidden from detection using Harry's technology. Those who live here will enjoy access to higher levels of technology than the rest of the empire. But you aren't allowed to reverse engineer anything. That doesn't mean you can't try making your own. You just can't use Harry's tech to cheat."

"So you aren't disseminating your full technology base to the human population," Reed said to Harry with relief.

"No," Harry confirmed. "Humanity isn't ready for that. Besides…I want to keep everyone in line and just really don't want to share," Harry admitted.

"Fair enough," Sue agreed.

"We would also like you to be part of a response team to deal with the really big threats that might crop up from time to time in the Terran Empire," Susan suggested. "Harry can probably handle things but a large reason for doing this is for humanity to become self-sufficient. This response team would be a back-up of sorts for humanity once they get up to snuff. Then Harry would be the team's back up."

"So like an bigger version of the Ultimates?" Johnny clarified.

"Something like that," Susan confirmed.

Franklin looked at his children, his future son-in-law, and Ben one by one. He could see it on their faces. Their answer was clear.

"We'd love to join and live here," Franklin said excitedly.

"Excellent," Harry said with a pleased grin. "Let's give you the tour and show you your new version of the Baxter Building which we thought should be the FF Building."

As he spoke Harry caused the cube they were in to begin flying down through the atmosphere into the planet. The cube didn't even experience any atmospheric turbulence the scientists were quick to note. The cube phased through matter in a similar way Kitty Pryde did. That feat alone made them feel confident in the new direction they had accepted for their lives.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry sat in MJ's private lounge with her snuggled up on his lap. They were in a rest period in helping with the aftermath of the Ultimatum event. Most of the survivors had been evacuated from the region already. The couple sat watching the news.

"I am here with Whitehouse press representative Tim Crackov," George Raport, a CNN reporter, said from a CNN studio. "George, what is the White House reaction to the current situation?"

"Magneto's attack is a tragedy beyond imagining. The death toll if it hadn't been for Spider-Man would be certainly in the millions if not over a billion. Magneto's death at the hands of several superhero teams only seems just," Tim explained.

"What is being done to deal with the refugees from the New York attack and other sites that were hit hardest?" George questioned.

"This is where it gets tricky. The refugees have pretty much without question decided to take up Spider-Man on his offer of relocation to his colony worlds," Tim answered. "Right now the President and teams of government scientists and personnel are on those colony worlds assuring the safety of the refugees. Spider-Man was only too happy to open up his colonies for us to see."

"Am I correct in understanding that the refugees are no longer citizens of the countries they came from?" George said seeking clarification.

"The leadership of those countries are trying to arrange a conference to discuss the issue. Right now they still retain their citizenships. But the Terran Empire worlds are not in any jurisdiction of any country on Earth. These colony worlds are owned and operated by Spider-Man and his organization. So if you move there you are subject to what laws exist there," Tim explained.

"Are there any preliminary findings?" George asked.

"Our legal teams are still analyzing the laws on record. But by all accounts it is as exactly as the information Spider-Man has provided suggests," Tim explained. "Spider-Man has expressed that he is willing to allow visits by people before they actually take the plunge and move there. Obviously the refugees displaced by the attack didn't have the luxury to wait. But from what I've heard from the President the refugees aren't overly put off by that. The President expects Earth's population is going to get a whole lot smaller pretty quickly."

The interview went on for some time but generally Harry liked what he was hearing.

"Should we start calling you King Harry?" MJ teased her boyfriend after they finished watching the interview.

"I kind of like the sound of that. But it implies a monarchy. I guess monarchy is better than dictatorship," Harry mused.

"You're British originally," MJ pointed out. "Monarchy kind of goes with the territory."

"A constitutional monarchy," Harry agreed. "On my colonies what I say goes but I may think about relaxing things a bit and giving the people more freedom later once they get established."

"I think you'd make a great king in any case," MJ pointed out.

"You'd make a great queen…so would all of my other ladies," Harry said.

"I do love you so," MJ told him, her tone turning from teasing amusement to more serious and fond.

"And I you," Harry said as he leaned down and kissed her.

No more words were spoken for some time.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Harry was floating in orbit around Earth starring down at the planet which he had arrived on after leaving his old universe. His thoughts were reflective, focusing on all he had done since his arrival. He also thought about all he had left behind.

"A knut for your thoughts," Hermione said.

It was then that Harry realized that the oxygen he had kept surrounding his body in a bubble had been expanded without his realizing it. Harry spun to behold three beautiful women that looked as good as angels to him. Hermione, Fleur, and Nym stood side by side. The light of the sun was visible around them. Harry felt his eyes instantly tear up.

"I think his thoughts are pretty clear," Fleur suggested in a fond tone.

"And worth more than a knut," Nym also teased.

Harry rushed forward and enveloped the three women in a hug.

 _"I can't believe you are here,"_ Harry said telepathically with relief in his thoughts, too choked up for words.

"Believe it Harry," Hermione whispered as she kissed him, tears in her own eyes.

Hermione's chocolate eyes expressed her depth of love for him. Then Nym turned his head with her left hand and kissed him just as deeply.

"We aren't going anywhere without you again," Nym assured.

Harry just held his lovers quietly for some time, basking in their presence and the feeling of them pressed against him. Nobody wanted to let go but it was Fleur who finally had a suggestion.

"I think we'd be better served reuniting in a bed," Fleur suggested.

"She has good ideas," Nym said with agreement in her tone.

Hermione showed her agreement by tapping into the transporter network using her bio-net A.I. and sending them to one of Harry's private rooms within the compound that was the Parker Residence.

"Less talk…more shagging," Hermione whispered as she tore at Harry's clothing.

"What she said," Fleur added while removing one of Harry's shoes and then switching to using her mouth to kiss his stomach.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

57 Hours Later

"I thought my brain was going to explode on that last bit there," Hermione said with a satisfied tone.

"Something exploded but it wasn't your brain," Nym said from where she lay panting on Hermione's other side.

"Ok…we've never done it that hard or for that long," Hermione said suspiciously.

"You can thank Fleur for that," Harry said. "Whatever changes she has gone through has made her oh so more interesting.

Fleur had her head resting on Harry's belly and looked like the cat that got the cream. Hermione and Nym were lying on either side of Harry.

"No complaints…was just curious," Hermione said sleepily.

"As always," Nym suggested teasingly before yawning.

Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep so very satisfied after being reunited with his original three lovers. He let slumber claim him and slept fantastically.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Epilogue – 15 Years Later – Terran Empire Year 15 – Sorcer Colony – Potter-Grey Home

Harry left his bedroom to find his two children already at the counter eating breakfast. Sansa was 10 and her brother Jon 7. Both children were watching a holo-program from the Terran network.

"Hey there munchkins," Harry greeted his children with a fond smile as he sat down to the left of Jon and mentally told Lily what he wanted.

Moments later his poached egg dish materialized before him.

"Morning daddy," Sansa said between bites.

"Good morning dad," Jon added. "What are we doing today?"

"Today your daddy is taking us to a festival on Prega Colony," Jean said as she walked into the kitchen looking gorgeous fresh from the shower.

Jean's eyes danced with Harry's as she met his gaze. Jean had the look of a woman who had just been made love to in a very satisfied way and with reason. She and Harry had just had a fantastic time showering together.

"Will Rob be coming?" Jon asked.

Rob was Jon's half-brother from Ororo. The two were of an age with one another and good friends. Ororo and Jean were big fans of the _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series hence the naming of their children. They were such big fans that Harry's two wives had asked him to patronize the author of the series. It was one of the hobbies of the two ladies to help the author produce a successful TV series that had been running for the last twelve years.

"Of course," Harry assured. "Ororo and I are getting him ready right now."

Jon seemed happy at this news and returned to eating. Jean sat down next to her husband and started eating. Harry loved this feeling of being with one of his families. The citizens of the Terran Empire would probably be surprised at the way he chose to live his life. But he loved it and wouldn't trade it for anything. Each of Harry's families lived in their own separate home yet close by one another. A version of Harry lived in each home. He had gotten better accustomed to maintaining multiple forms simultaneously over the years thanks in large part to Fleur's help. Some of the ladies like Fleur, Hermione, and Nym chose to live with their husband in a single home and share a bed with him. Others like Jean preferred one-on-one time with Harry.

"What time will we be leaving?" Sansa asked curiously.

"In about forty-five minutes if you two are ready," Jean answered.

The kids had finished their meal and exchanged glances before they disappeared with matching grins.

"I'm amazed we are surviving those two," Harry admitted. Sansa and Jon had mischievous streaks that would do the Marauder's proud and the combined power of both of their parents. While they didn't have the Phoenix entity within them…they still had a measure of her power. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Jean laughed and said, "I think we do fantastically."

Harry grinned at his wife. Marriage and motherhood suited Jean. Harry had made it legal in his empire to be married to multiple people.

"If only others had your confidence," Harry mused.

Jean curiously took a look into her husband's mind through the telepathic link she had established with him long ago to see what he was talking about.

"Kitty is fretting again," Jean said with a sigh. "Well you seem to be a good job calming her down."

Kitty was pregnant with her second child. She was always worried she wasn't doing things right.

"Fleur has promised to stick close to Kitty today and see to her," Harry said. "So that will help."

Fleur, Hermione, and Nym were the unofficial leader wives among Harry's ladies. The Wifely Trio as they had been nicknamed had chosen not to have any more children anytime soon if ever. All three had produced their children long ago. So the Wifely Trio had taken to helping the younger wives in raising children.

Jean looked off in the distance for a moment towards the Munroe-Potter household and then smirked.

"Come on…Ororo wants to get in a quickie before we go," Jean said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Harry let her lead him towards the garden between the households where they could tell no children were at that moment.

 _"I bloody love my life,"_ Harry couldn't help but think as he was dragged towards a very fun time.

It was good to be King and even better to be King Harry Potter of the Terran Empire – Immortal Spider-Mage.

 ** _UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP – UM – HP_**

Rev 0 Posted 8/19/2018

Author's Note:

Due to some recent events I can no longer keep the smut versions of my stories in an unprotected forum like the common fanfiction sites. I will still be posting the censored version on these sites. But if you want to read the erotic versions of my stories you will have to check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. I will slowly be scrubbing the smut from the stories already posted on ff . net and hpfanficarchive. Be sure to answer the security question when you try to join the Facebook group to prove you are not a bot program trying to spam the group (simply name one story written by me).

That's the end of the story folks. Thanks for reading.


End file.
